KOKUYO SCHOOL
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, se encuentra desesperado, ¿Por qué? Fácil Tsuna, ha reprobado todos y cada uno de los exámenes de admisión para la escuela secundaria, desesperado y al borde de un colapso nervioso no le queda más opción que aceptar, asistir a la Secundaria de Kokuyo. Advertecias YAOI, paring 6927, Mpreg a futuro.
1. ¡Asistirás a la secundaria d

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola, es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction, usualmente publico en Amor Yaoi, pero decidí publicar este "KOKUYO SCHOOL" aquí, por lo que no es plagio...

 **Advertencias:** YAOI, Mpreg a futuro. Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo I: ¡Asistirás a la secundaria de Kokuyo!**

La pequeña familia Sawada era una familia común y corriente o al menos eso parecía por la superficie, contaba por tres integrantes:

Primero tenemos a él siempre trabajador padre Iemitsu Sawada, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos de color café, el cual profesaba que su profesión, era ser minero, el típico padre que siempre se la pasaba viajando al rededor del todo mundo, y cual por cierto casi nunca estaba en casa, solo ocasionalmente llamaba a su esposa por teléfono. Y aunque siempre sonriera como idiota, su verdadero trabajo era un tanto o muchísimo más distante de ser un simple minero, su verdadero oficio ere ser asesor externo de la familia Vongola, siendo el actual líder de la organización conocida como CEDEF, aunque este pequeño detalle no lo sabían su esposa ni mucho menos su hijo.

El segundo miembro de la familia es Nana Sawada, una mujer castaña de ojos del mismo color de cuerpo menudo y frágil, una mujer sumamente alegre y positiva. Una gran cocinera, además de poseer un gran instinto maternal a pesar de ser la mayor parte del tiempo despreocupada.

El tercer miembro el único hijo de los Sawada, Tsunayoshi Sawada, el cual prácticamente era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que en versión masculina. Tsuna, o más bien conocido en la cuidad de Namimori como dame-Tsuna, a pesar de ser amable y de buen corazón siempre era demasiado torpe e ingenuo, sus calificaciones eran bajas, sin mencionar que debido a los factores antes mencionado Tsuna era blanco predilecto de los abusivos de la clase.

* * *

 **Regresando al presente...**

Nos encontramos con Sawada Tsunayoshi mirando los resultados las listas de aceptados la cual se encontraba en la pizarra de la escuela, era la octava vez que era había reprobado el examen en otra escuela secundaria, ¿Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer para entrar en alguna escuela de educación media?, prácticamente las ideas comenzaban a agotarse, lo había intentado en la secundaria en casi todas las secundarias de la cuidad de Namimori. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Suspiro frustrado, ahora tendría que regresar a casa, y decírselo a su madre, era duro cuando su madre le preguntaba de manera entusiasta como le había ido en los exámenes, ahora suspiraba sin saber cómo le diría la verdad a su madre.

* * *

Curiosamente cuando llego a casa, su madre estaba prácticamente empacando todo, entro en pánico, « — Imposible… —Pensó en aquel momento al ver las cajas amontonadas en el recibidor— me echarán de la casa— sus piernas se volvieron frágiles y comenzó a tambalearse como gelatina.»

— Tsu-kun, que bueno que regresaste. —Dijo alegremente la castaña al ver a su único y adorado hijo en la entrada de su casa.

— Mamá, ¿para qué son todas estas caja? —pregunto el castaño a su madre.

— Nos mudamos. —Dijo la mujer mientras sonreía— papá, encontró la secundaria perfecta para ti…

— ¿Papá? —pregunto confundido el menor— no se supone que está desaparecido o muerto. —Dijo el castaño sin entender nada.

— Ara, ¿Por qué piensas es Tsu-kun?

— Porque tu dijiste que papá, se fue con las estrellas o algo así hace años.

— No, papá está trabajando duramente, en su trabajo de minero. —Dijo felizmente la mujer— además, quien crees que se encarga de todos los gastos.

— ¿Pero no es necesario que solo nos mudemos por una escuela? —replico el menor.

— No te preocupes Tsu-kun, dicen que la cuidad de Kokuyo, es un lugar hermoso para vivir.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… —Se escuchó el grito del menor por toda la manzana.

— Es bueno, que estés tan emocionado como yo, Tsu-kun. Además, por lo que dijo papá, la casa es más grande. —Dijo completamente entusiasmada la mujer.

— Pero mamá… Un momento dijiste Kokuyo, no es acaso… ¿No me digas que?

— Si, Tsu-kun, haz sido aceptado en la secundaria de Kokuyo.

La mujer sonrió alegremente al comunicarle al menor la feliz noticia, mientras su hijo Tsunayoshi se encontraba aterrado ante la solo mención de la secundaria Kokuyo, puesto que era bien sabido que la secundaria de Kokuyo, era una de la escuelas secundaria con el peor índice de vandalismo entre las escuelas de educación media.

Ahora, sin duda su futuro no se veía para nada alentador, después de todo por su apodo, el cual preferiría no mencionar, solo significaba algo… Problemas, así había sido siempre, los niños no se acercaban a jugar con él, por lo general era intimidado por los buscapleitos. Suspiro, no era nada agradable imaginar lo desastrosa que sería su vida en Kokuyo.

— Tsu-kun, estas tan feliz que no puedes hablar de la emoción. —Dijo alegremente su madre.

— Sí. —Dijo sin más el menor, no quería preocupar a su madre, y si en la Secundaria de Kokuyo era la única secundaria que ya sea para su buena o mala suerte, el asistiría, solo esperaba vivir para contarlo.

* * *

La mudanza de la familia Sawada, fue tranquila y sin inconvenientes, la nueva casa era más grande que la anterior, y ciertamente el lugar parecía tranquilo, a lo mejor solo eran rumores de lo terrible que era Kokuyo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar de manera rápida, y finalmente era el día en el que tendría que presentarse a la ceremonia de inicio de cursos de su nueva secundaria, suspiro una vez más mientras terminaba de abotonar el uniforme color verde de Kokuyo. Cuando salió de su habitación, se dirigió hacia el comedor, ciertamente no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, y no era precisamente por la emoción, era más bien por el pánico que sentía de ir a Kokuyo.

En el comedor ya se encontraba su madre, la cual servía el desayuno.

— Buenos días. —Dijo Tsuna.

— Ara, te despertaste temprano Tsu-kun, por fin estas creciendo. —Dijo felizmente Nana. — Ya se, estas muy emocionado de que es tu primer día en la escuela media de Kokuyo.

El desayuno paso sin contra tiempos, ahora debía enfrentar su primer día de clases, solo esperaba salir vivo de aquella secundaria, sabía que sería difícil, pero el solo podía desear pasar desapercibido por sus compañeros, vivir una vida normal. Lástima que las cosas nunca salen como uno espera. Es mas incluso el mundo parece conspirar en tu contra y te abofetea en la cara.

* * *

Por otra parte tenemos a Mukuro Rokudo, el actual terror de Kokuyo o mejor bien dicho el gobernante de aquella secundaria, Mukuro había tomado el control por la fuerza desde su primer año en la secundaria, los que se opusieron fueron aplastados de manera cruel y sin piedad, muchas cosas cambiaron cuando Mukuro Rokudo se hizo del control total de la escuela, había pasado un año desde ese incidente, y se suponía que hoy ingresaban nuevos alumnos. Para Mukuro eso solo significaba una cosa, "nuevos juguetes a su disposición". Ahora, solo sonreía de manera infantil y malvada… Sin duda alguna este año sería divertido, comenzó a reír con sus características risas kufufu, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su territorio, cuando chocó contra alguien.

La apariencia de Mukuro, podía ser engañosa, mientras sonreía de manera amable, bajo aquella máscara era una persona completamente distinta, sus cabellos de color índigo peinado con forma de piña, y por su pero sin duda lo que más destacaba de él, era la aparente heterocromía de sus ojos, su ojos derecho de color rojo mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de color azul.

Rokudo Mukuro, bajo su mirada él heterocromático y la dirigió al dichoso importuno, que había tenido la osadía de estrellarse contra él, observo al sujeto de apariencia menuda y frágil desde el punto de vista del chico de ojos heterocromáticos no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo enfocarse en alguien como aquel sujeto, no le tomo mucha importancia por que debería perder el tiempo con alguien sin relevancia alguna, después de todo el sujeto en cuestión parecía débil. Suspiro, y sin más haría su buena acción del día y lo dejaría pasar.

— Perdón. —Se disculpó con su voz suave— El chico sin apartar su mirada del suelo.

— Fíjate por donde caminas. —Dijo el otro— A la próxima no seré flexible. —Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suspiro ante su primer encuentro en la secundaria de Kokuyo, casi se le salía el corazón del pecho después de haber chocado contra aquel individuo, del cual lo único que puedo notar de él era su cabello azul, sin prestarle más atención a este evento Tsuna, siguió por los pasillos de la escuela media de Kokuyo. Se había sentido intimidado por el chico con el que había tropezado, suspiraba mientras seguía su camino. Ahora solo tenía algo en la mente… SOBREVIVIR.

Cuando Tsuna entro al salón de clases, se encontró con rostros poco amigables, así que tratando de pasar desapercibido se sentó de manera rápida en uno de los asientos que se encontraban vacíos. Sin embargo su estrategia no había funcionado también como el esperaba, ya que al instante se encontraba rodeado de un par de alumnos los cuales lo miraban de manera malvada.

— Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? —Preguntó completamente nervioso Tsuna.

— Tú, nunca te había visto en el pueblo de Kokuyo.

— Apenas me mude. —Dijo Tsuna.

 _Ese fue el primer error de Tsuna, después de todo si vas a un lugar peligroso, uno debería actuar como si fueras de ahí._

— Con que nuevo. —Dijo el otro.

— Tenemos un trabajo para ti. —Dijo el otro sujeto.

— Ve por nuestro almuerzo. —Dijo sin más.

— Pero, pero… —Dijo Tsuna mientras tartamudeaba nerviosamente.

— Que acaso te quieres negar, a tus nuevos amigos, y como acto de tu buena fe, deberías cómpralo todo con tu dinero.

Tsuna, no dijo más y salió corriendo directo a la cafetería, todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre que usaba una fedora, al ver como se comportaba el castaño, no pudo evitar decir: — Chaos, el futuro líder de la Famiglia Vongola es un Dame… —Dijo mientras volvía a acomodar su fedora mostrando una sonrisa totalmente sádica.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. La llegada del tutor

**Disclaimer: KHR!, no es mio. Es de la completa propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo escribo el fic sin fines lucrativos.**

 **Nota de autor: trataré de ir subiendo un capitulo diario, para alcanzar rápido al fic, que se encuentra publicado en Amor Yaoi.**

 **Aclaraciones: Los arcobalenos estan en su forma adulta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: La llegada del tutor**

Aparentemente el primer día de su segundo año en la secundaria de Kokuyo, iba a ser completamente aburrido, ni siquiera había tenido ganas de golpear al atolondrado que había tenido la desfachatez de chocar con él, un claro suspiro salió de los labios de Mukuro.

Mukuro, comenzaba a aburrirse y pero aun así no dejaba de mostrar aquella sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, en ese momento se encontraba en la sala del consejo estudiantil, acompañado por sus subordinados, primero se encontraba el imperativo Ken Joshima, rubio de cabellos alborotados y de ojos color café. El que actuaba como niño pequeño, asegurando que se encontraba aburrido. Y por último tenemos al chico con gorro, llamado Chikusa Kakimoto, el chico era serio y antipático pero eficiente, su cabello de color negro como el ébano y de ojos de color azul, Chikusa tenía un tatuaje en forma de código de barras ubicado en su mejilla izquierda, mientras acomodaba sus lentes por el puente, le leía a su líder los planes para el día de hoy.

— Por último. —Se escuchaba la voz de Chikusa— se rumora que el siguiente líder de Vongola está viviendo en Japón, la información aun no es cien por ciento confiable.

— Interesante —dijo Mukuro— tendremos que investigar que tan confiable es esa información. ¿Algo más que sepas Chikusa?, —pregunto el chico con peinado de piña.

— Si al parecer enviaron al mejor hitman del mundo a entrenarlo.

Te refieres al arcobaleno del sol, si no me equivoco. —Dijo Mukuro pensativo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una clara sonrisa, aquellas sonrisas que se aparecen en los rostros infantiles cuando van a cometer alguna travesura.

— Sí, aunque según los rumores se dice que la maldición que yacía puesta sobre los arcobalenos fue rota, y han dejado de tener la apariencia de bebes. —Dijo rápidamente Chikusa— además, se desconoce como son los arcobalenos en su forma original antes de romper la maldición.

— Kufufu, parece que será divertido. —Sonrió Mukuro.

* * *

La secundaria de Kokuyo era completamente diferente a como se la había imaginado Tsuna, aparentemente todos en Kokuyo estudiaban arduamente, eran vándalos y estudiosos era una rara situación. Cuando pregunto el motivo por el cual se esforzaban estudiando, simplemente contestaban: — Si obtenemos bajo índice de aprendizaje, Mukuro-sama, nos matara.

Ahora que Tsuna, lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabía cómo era el tal Mukuro. Aunque en su loca imaginación se imaginaba a Mukuro como alguien serio y despiadado. Tsuna, solo había escuchado los rumores acerca del gobernador de la secundaria de Kokuyo, cabe destacar que algunas de las invenciones de los alumnos eran demasiado fantasiosas y un tanto poco creíbles, pero Tsuna a veces o mejor bien dicho casi siempre era ingenuo y crédulo.

Mientras tanto en la actual residencia Sawada, el hombre de fedora se encontraba frente a la residencia actual de la familia Sawada, toco el timbre y espero un par de segundos hasta que escucho unos pasos ligeros acercarse a la puerta, y entonces ateniendo el llamado a la puerta acudió Nana Sawada.

—¡Buenos días! —saludo de manera cordial la castaña.

— ¡Boun giorno! —respondió el extraño.

Es extranjero. —Pregunto la castaña, al escuchar aquellas palabras — es francés, —pregunto Nana.

— Sí soy extranjero, y no soy francés, soy italiano.

— Ara, y ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece?, —pregunto amablemente la mujer.

— Soy el nuevo tutor de su hijo… —Respondió el hombre con simpleza—, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Reborn.

—Ara, pero yo no solicite ningún tutor, —dijo confundida la castaña.

— Perdone, se me olvido decírselo me contrato su esposo Iemitsu. Aquí le entrego la carta que me encargo su esposo. —Dijo el hombre de fedora mientras le extendía una carta a Nana.

El sobre era blanco, e inmediatamente Nana, noto la letra de su esposo sobre la carta, ciertamente era la caligrafía de Iemitsu, sin dudarlo Nana abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

 ** _Querida Nana:_**

 ** _Espero que te encuentres bien, mientras tanto yo me encuentro en la Antártica investigando acerca de un posible deposito petrolero. Espero que Tsuna y tú se encuentren bien, por cierto le comente a mi jefe espero que aún lo recuerdes, lo lleve una vez a comer a casa, Tsuna aún era muy pequeño, recuerdas que lo llamaba abuelo, pues veras querida Nana, le conté a Timoteo acerca de que Tsuna necesita un tutor con urgencia, y e me sugirió contactar con Reborn es el mejor tutor del mundo. Afortunadamente Reborn acepto e cuanto de lo pidió mi jefe…_**

 ** _Por cierto Reborn, se quedara a vivir con ustedes… Espero que se lleven bien…_**

 ** _"Besos y abrazos Iemitsu"_**

 ** _Atte. Iemitsu._**

 ** _Posdata: Te extraño Nana, a la menor brevedad regresare a casa…_**

Después de leer la breve carta, Nana invito a Reborn a pasar a casa, el hombre de las patillas risadas lo siguió Reborn solo llevaba una maleta, con él y al parecer a un pequeño camaleón el cual se encontraba sobre su fedora. De inmediato Nana guio a Reborn a la sala, la castaña lo invito a sentarse en la sala mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo para ofrecerle a su invitado, mientras Reborn se sentó en el sillón, miraba la casa la cual era acogedora, se notaba que el lugar había sido completamente decorado por Nana.

Un par de minutos después regreso Nana, con una bandeja sobre en las manos, en la cual traía un cafetera acompañada de unos pequeños aperitivos, a Reborn le llego el agradable aroma de aquel café, ni muy dulce ni muy amargo justo como le gustaba tomar el café a Reborn.

* * *

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento, solo que en la secundaria de Kokuyo, se encontraba Tsuna comenzando a bostezar durante la clase de matemáticas, comenzaba a cabecear cuando de repente el profesor lo llamo para que pasara a resolver un ejercicio en el pizarrón.

— Sawada —llamo el profesor un tanto molesto al ver que su alumno no le prestaba atención, — Sawada. —Volvió a repetir el profesor más molesto, ¡Sawada! — dijo el profesor con voz alta, haciendo que Tsuna se levantara de golpe, mientras los demás sonreían con burla por la torpeza del castaño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo totalmente desconcertado el castaño.

— Sawada, pasa a resolver el ejercicio. —Ordeno el profesor.

Sin más remedio que obedecer las órdenes del profesor, Tsuna se acercó al pizarrón totalmente temeroso, miro el ejercicio el cual prácticamente parecían jeroglíficos, no entendía ni "jota" de lo que se trataba el problema en cuestión.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto el profesor, ya impaciente al ver que Sawada no comenzaba a escribir nada en el pizarrón.

— Es que no entiendo en problema. —Contesto Tsuna totalmente nervioso.

— Acabamos de resolver un ejercicio muy similar a este, Sawada, pero me imagino que no has prestado atención suficiente, y te parecen tan aburridas mis clases que prefieres dormir. ¿O me equivoco?

—Perdón. —Fue lo único que se excusó a responder Tsuna.

….. —El profesor suspiro frustrado. — Regresa a tu asiento Sawada.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, y cuando las clases se dieron por finalizadas el primer día, Tsuna agradeció a todos los kamis habidos y por haber, bueno tal vez el castaño estaba exagerando un poco en realidad su primer día en Kokuyo no había sido tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Para empezar cuando llego a se tropezó con alguien, quien amablemente lo había casi ignorado, después tuvo que comprar el almuerzo algunos de sus compañeros del salón, en las clases hubo muchas cosas que no comprendió pero bueno, ahora regresaría a casa en una pieza completa.

* * *

Tsuna iba caminando por los pasillos de Kokuyo, suspiraba con algo de pereza y cansancio, después de todo el primer día de clases siempre era agotador, y en especial cuando es una nueva escuela, caminaba cuando de pronto se detuvo al observar hacia donde se encontraba reunidas muchas alumnas y alumnos, Tsuna dirigió su mirada desde la ventana después de todo se preguntaba qué es lo que los alumnos veían con tanto ahínco, y ahí fue cuando lo vio a un hombre de apariencia sospechosa, en realidad parecía un yakuza y al mirar a aquel sujeto no le dio un buen presentimiento, miro un poco más detalladamente al sujeto, claramente pudo observar aquellos cabellos negros que se encontraban bajo ese sombrero de aspecto mafioso, vio los afilados ojos cafés aquellas patillas rizadas, sin duda presentía que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

Cuando Tsuna llego la entrada principal de Kokuyo, el hombre comenzó a caminar en su dirección, el castaño fingió demencia y comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurados y torpes, el mayor se dio cuenta de que su presa se estaba alejando y sonrió con malicia.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi —dijo aquel hombre ocasionando que el castaño se detuviera en seco.

Tsuna, se dispuso a ver a aquel hombre, en definitiva le daba miedo aquel sujeto, además de que se preguntaba "¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre supiera su nombre?"

— Sí..ííí —dijo Tsuna mientras las rodillas le temblaban, y su voz se entrecortaba— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— De hecho es al revés —dijo el hombre de traje con total calma y voz clara y concisa— mi nombre es Reborn y soy el mejor hitman del mundo.

— ¿Hitman? —musito para si mismo.

— No preguntes lo que te estoy diciendo, he sido enviado por el noveno líder de la familia Vongola.

— ¿Vongola?, ¿es una clase de almeja? —cuestiono el castaño.

— ¡Qué no repitas y cuestiones lo que dijo dame-Tsuna!... la familia Vongola es la principal familia mafiosa de Italia, y me han enviado para que te conviertas en el futuro líder de Vongola.

— Sí, es una broma paso, además porque tendría que ser un líder mafioso. Soy una persona común, ni siquiera me gusta la violencia, si esa es tu oferta te diré que la rechazo así que puedes regresarte a Suiza o donde quiera que seas que hayas venido.

Reborn, suspiro, por lo menos el Décimo tenía algo de determinación, pero él era Reborn era tan temido como respetado, aunque claro le gustaba ser más temido al hitman. Tomo al pequeño camaleón que se encontraba sobre su fedora, instantáneamente aquel pequeño ser verde se transformó en un arma, Tsuna se preguntaba si aquel era un loco sueño, posiblemente estuviera soñando puros disparates, por lo que comenzó a caminar, hasta que sintió como algo rozaba su mejilla derecha, cuando regreso su mirada hacia el susodicho Reborn, pudo notar como de la pistola aun desprendía un poco de humo "Una bala", fue lo que pensó Tsuna, y su mejilla dolía "Diablos este o era un maldito sueño" concluyo Tsuna con terror mientras miraba al hombre de la fedora sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— Escúchame bien dame-Tsuna, porque solo lo repetiré una vez, no me interesa que te niegues a convertirte en un líder mafioso, porque a mí me enviaron a que te convirtiera en uno así tenga que obligarte, número dos se hace lo que yo dijo, y por ultimo tu no me ordenas nada, al único al que obedezco es al noveno a Vongola Nono. —Dijo amenazante Reborn, mientras Tsuna estaba en un mutismo total.

— Pero yo no estoy relacionado con la mafia, ni siquiera soy italiano. —Dijo titubeante el castaño.

— Mira esto. —El hitman le extendió un trozo de papel a Tsuna.

— Tsuna miro el papel de aspecto viejo, ya que el color amarillo de aquel pergamino, comenzó a leer con dificultad aquel trozo de papel antiguo, sin duda alguna era "un árbol genealógico", leyó claramente los nombres de sus padres y bajo el de estos aparecía el suyo.

— Imposible, —murmuro para sí el castaño.

— Así es dame-Tsuna, eres el descendiente directo de Ieyasu Sawada, el fundador de Vongola. —Dijo Reborn mientras sonreía.


	3. Reborn en la casa Sawada

Disclaimer: KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

Nota de la autora: Hola, aqui con la continuación. Eto, pues no se me ocurre que mas decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer este fic.

Advertencias: Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Reborn en la casa Sawada**

Era una completa y descabellada locura, Reborn vivía en su casa al parecer su padre lo había contratado como tutor gracias a que su supuesto jefe de su padre había intercedido o algo por el estilo, mientras una persona a la cual solía llamar "abuelito" en su niñez mandaba al susodicho hitman, para convertirlo en todo un líder mafioso; todo parecía tan descabellado. Y su madre al parecer no sospechaba nada acerca de la identidad de su nuevo tutor, Nana preparaba felizmente la comida, después de todo por lo general casi siempre solo eran Tsu-kun y ella los que comían en aquella solitaria mesa, pero esta vez se encontraba un nuevo miembro en la mesa, además de que esperaba impaciente la llegada de su esposo a casa.

Comenzaron a comer Nana, Reborn y Tsuna, este último miraba de reojo al italiano, ya que a pesar de ser extranjero parecía no tener problemas para comer con los palillos.

Tsuna, miraba todo con incredulidad, el hombre de patillas rizadas le inspiraba miedo, no sabía exactamente como describirlo, pero sin duda alguna le aterraba sobre todo cuando el hombre de fedora sonreía de manera amistosa, recordó un refrán "palabras melosas, son siempre engañosas"; y de cierta forma aquellas palabras le quedaban a la perfección a la sonrisa de Reborn.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Tsuna se disponía a ir a su habitación, la cual por cierto a pesar de la mudanza seguía siendo un perfecto caos y desorden total. Cajas de cartón y ropa y un total desorden reinaban en aquella habitación, además de que la nueva habitación era más grande que la anterior, justo cuando el castaño se iba a acostar sobre la cama, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con una patada, y por ella se encontraba Reborn.

— ¡No es tiempo de dormir dame-Tsuna¡ —dijo Reborn al ver las intenciones de su alumno.

— Reborn, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —protesto el castaño.

— Ya te lo dije, soy tu tutor.

— Pensé que eras un mafioso —se quejo el menor.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso tienes alguna objeción? Además es obvio que me encargare de vigilar y hacer que mejores en tus materias, investigue tus antecedentes académicos, y debo decir que dejan mucho que desear. —Dijo el hitman, mientras le mostraba al castaño un par de exámenes, — debo agregar que esperaba que te fuera mal en otras materias, pero ir mal en tu lengua materna eres un total dame, como es posible que no puedas ni con tu propio idioma.

— Reborn, ¿Cómo obtuviste mis exámenes? —dijo el castaño.

— Dame-Tsuna, es obvio que te investigue antes de venir a este lugar.

Y de esa manera comenzaron los locas enseñanzas de Reborn, la cuales aparte de ser raras y extrovertidas eran completamente peligrosas y desafiaban las normas que se establecían en el sistema de educación de la cuidad de Kokuyo. Mejor bien dicho las tutorías de Reborn, desafiaban y rompían muchos de los lineamientos de educación a nivel mundial.

En la primera tutoría bajo la supervisión de aquel hitman, el susodicho hombre de la fedora lo había atado en la silla junto con peligrosos explosivos, y los detonaba cada vez que Tsuna se equivocaba, y eso solo era el principio de las tutorías de Reborn, ciertamente si Sawada Tsunayoshi no moría a causa de la secundaria de Kokuyo, sin duda sería obra de su loco y sádico tutor.

Justo cuando Tsuna pensaba que iba a morir, nunca pensó en oír palabras tan dulces, provenientes de su madre, la mujer había tocado a la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna y dijo: — Reborn-san, Tsu-kun es hora de cenar, no olviden lavarse las manos.

La cena paso de manera tranquila y afable, al terminar tomaron un poco de té verde, y sin más después de que Tsuna levantara los platos de la mesa y lavara los platos cada quien se dispuso a ir a su respectiva habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la alarma del despertador, ya que lo único que pudo sentir fue como alguien lo pateaba fuera de su cama, Tsuna cayó al piso, el despertar del castaño fue brusco, internamente el menor pensó y se asustó ante la idea de un temblor, pero rápidamente fue desengañado de aquellos pensamientos cuando escucho la voz burlona de Reborn.

— Tsuna, es hora de que despiertes. —Tsuna abrió los ojos de golpe y frente a él se encontró con Reborn, quien tenía el descaro de sonreír.

— ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡ ¿Por qué me despiertas así? —fue lo único que articulo el castaña, antes de sentir como una bala pasaba muy cerca de su rostro.

— No iba a esperar a que el despertador sonara, y lo ignoraras. —Dijo calmadamente el hombre mientras enroscaba una de sus patillas rizadas con sus dedos.

— ¿Pero? ¡estás loco Reborn!, apenas son las cinco de la mañana. —Dijo el rubio mientras miraba la hora en su despertador.

— ¿Y? Si tienes otra protesta o queja, te lleno de plomo. —Dijo el hitman con voz de ultratumba.

— No… Para nada… —Respondió nervioso el castaño.

El tutor, ante los ojos de Tsuna, era un sádico, le encantaba hacer sufrir a Tsuna, y eso que apenas llevaban un día de conocerse, y ante la llegada de aquel tutor mafioso, prefería un millón de veces más asistir a Kokuyo.


	4. Namimori-chuu

Disclaimer: KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

Nota de la autora: Hola, aqui con la continuación. Eto, pues no se me ocurre que mas decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer este fic. Por cierto Lambo, no es un niño XD

Advertencias: Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Namimori-chuu**

La ciudad de Namimori era vigilada, protegida y de vez en cuando amenazada por la atenta mirada azul grisácea perteneciente a Hibari Kyoya el líder del escuadrón disciplinario de la escuela Secundaria Namimori, aquel típico adolescente solo tenía una ideología en mente "el mundo es de los carnívoros", y sin duda alguna el mundo estaba lleno de herbívoros. Por eso él lo tenía claro, él debía "morder a los herbívoros que se comportaban de manera estúpida y tonta".

En su amada escuela, todo transcurría de manera tranquila y pacífica, era la hora del almuerzo y eso solo significaba una cosa "herbívoros revoloteando por su amada Namimori-chuu causando desastres", por lo tanto tendría que revisar que no causaran daños en su territorio.

A primera instancia observó desde la azotea del edificio de la secundaria a Sasagawa Ryohei el actual capitán del club de boxeo, correr por la pista de atletismo mientras gritaba "Al extremo", sin duda era el típico herbívoro ruidoso, y por ello "kamikorosu". Claro esos eran sus pensamientos hasta antes de escuchar lo que claramente era el cristal de una ventana rompiéndose, de inmediato diviso a Yamamoto Takeshi, un alumno de primer año, el que de manera inmediata se había ganado el título de "la estrella de beisbol de Namimori". Sin duda alguna tendría que "kamikorosu" a Yamamoto Takeshi por destruir su propiedad.

Rápidamente Hibari, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el causante de daños a la propiedad.

— Yamamoto Takeshi. —Dijo el líder del consejo disciplinario.

— Ma, Hibari. —Dijo el azabache, amablemente, sin duda alguna sintió el aura hostil de Hibari.

— Kamikorosu, por destruir propiedad de la escuela.

De manera instantánea Hibari saco un par de tonfas, mientras Yamamoto seguía sonriendo, Hibari iba a lanzar un claro golpe con sus tonfas el cual fue detenido por el bate, que Yamamoto sostenía en las manos.

— Oe, Hibari ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —pregunto Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

— No es ningún saludo herbívoro, voy a morderte hasta la muerte. —Aseguro Hibari de manera mordaz.

Solo entonces Yamamoto, comprendió que Hibari no estaba jugando, y bueno él no se iba a dejar intimidar, conocía la fama de Hibari Kyoya, y quien no conocía al protector de Namimori, cuando de pronto aquel par fue interrumpido por la voz de un tercero.

— Disculpen, estoy buscando la secundaria Kokuyo. Al parecer me perdí. —Dijo el joven de cabellos negros semi rizados y ojos verdes.

— ¿Tu quién demonios eres herbívoro? —pregunto Hibari.

— Mi nombre es Lambo, y estoy buscando la secundaria de Kokuyo.

— Pues, vaya amiguito te equivocaste de cuidad, esta es la ciudad Namimori, la ciudad de Kokuyo se encuentra hacia el norte.

— ¡Estúpido Gokudera!, me dio mal la dirección. —Siseo el adolescente de cabellos negros.

— ¿para qué quieres ir a la secundaria de Kokuyo? —se aventuró a preguntar Yamamoto.

— Acabo de ser transferido a esa escuela, pero tal parece que no llegare el día de hoy, bueno supongo que tomare el resto del día libre. —Fue lo que respondió Lambo mientras bostezaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Secundaria de Kokuyo, las chicas gritaban de la emoción al ver al nuevo alumno de intercambio, sus cabellos plateados, ojos de color verde que resaltaban con su piel clara, el nuevo alumno solo soltó un claro bufido de fastidio al ver a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, lo que ocasiono que las chicas se aún más alborotaran y comenzaran a lanzar suspiros, Tsuna miraba al nuevo alumno, pero de inmediato apartó su mirada ya que al parecer el nuevo alumno le había lanzado una mirada hostil.

El profesor, le indico a Gokudera que tomara asiento en alguno de los lugares que se encontraban libres, aunque este último ignoro de marea olímpica las instrucciones del profesor, de esa manera Gokudera camino hacia la fila en la que se encontraba sentado Tsuna.

— ¡Quítate! —fue lo que le dijo Gokudera al chico que se encontraba sentado detrás de Sawada.

— Ehhh… —fue lo que pronuncio el alumno desorientado ante la pregunta del chico de cabellos plateados.

— He dicho que te apartes de mí lugar. —Ordeno Gokudera molesto, el chico solo recogió de manera apresurada sus cosas desocupando el asiento.

— La clase entera no dijo nada, Tsuna por su parte sintió un aura asesina dirigida hacia su persona que provenía del nuevo alumno, durante prácticamente todo el transcurso del día sintió el aura hostil en contra de su persona, como era posible que Gokudera lo odiara, si ni siquiera había hablado con el susodicho.

* * *

Regresando a la Secundaria de la cuidad de Namimori… Hibari miraba molesto al sujeto con vestimenta de vaca.

— Qué clase de estudiante eres, por eso la Secundaria de Kokuyo es un lugar donde solo asisten. Kamikorosu. —Dijo con su usual voz calmada.

— Ma, ma Hibari, deberías relajarte, además este amiguito tiene razón para cuando llegue a su secundaria, las clases ya habrán terminado.

— Si además, no me interesa pelear. —Dijo Lambo— además tengo que ir a buscar el lugar donde se encuentra ese sádico. Bueno espero no haberles robado mucho tiempo, ciao.

— Adiós amiguito. —Se despido Yamamoto.

Lambo se disponía a irse cuando, sintió el choque de algo metálico contra su mejilla. Cuando lo que le había ocasionado aquel dolor, vio al chico de mirada metálica sonriendo.

— Herbívoro, si te vuelvo a ver en mi cuidad kamikorosu.


	5. Smokin Bonb Hayato

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola, aquí con la continuación. Eto, pues no se me ocurre que mas decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer este fic. Por cierto en este fic, Reborn no le dispara a Tsuna para que entre en su modo "de ultima voluntad".

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Smokin' Bomb Hayato**

Desde que amaneció Tsuna presintió que algo extraño ocurría, para comenzar cuando despertó, de forma normal, puesto que nunca creyó que escuchar la alarma del despertador pudiera ser un sonido tan hermoso, debido a que su estimado tutor lo despertaba con tirándolo, golpeándolo, lastimándolo arrojándolo de la cama, a veces se preguntaba en qué demonios pensaba Reborn. Ese fue el inicio de su extraño día, pero de alguna forma agradecía a lo que fuera que ocasionara que su tutor no lo despertara, se apresuró a tomar un baño para posteriormente vestirse, al llegar al comedor se encontró a su madre terminando de servir el desayuno.

— ¡Buenos días Tsu-kun! —dijo la mujer al ver a su hijo— parece que desde que Reborn es tu tutor te levantas más temprano.

— ¡Buenos días mamá!, por cierto, ¿has visto a Reborn? —dijo el menor mientras se sentaba en la silla.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, salió temprano… Dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero que estaría de regreso para la tarde.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, había observado el comportamiento del supuesto futuro líder de la Familia Vongola, hasta donde podían apreciar sus ojos verdes ese mocoso no tenía madera de líder, comenzó a hacer mentalmente una lista con todos los defectos, y para comenzar si había algo que Hayato odiara eran los miedosos. Se notaba que Sawada Tsunayoshi era algo el chico de los recados de la clase, torpe, fácilmente manipulable, exageradamente amable, miedoso. Y se haría más larga la lista, pero en definitiva Sawada no era acto para ser el futuro líder de Vongola.

Sobre todo porque Sawada no le inspiraba en absoluto ni un simple voto de confianza o seguridad. Se encontraba guardando sus útiles en su mochila, cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, después de todo apenas era su segundo día residiendo en Japón, por lo que no esperaba visitas, a pesar de haber viajado con la vaca estúpida, la cual para su buena suerte se había perdido en algún lugar muy alejado.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo sorprendió ver a un hombre de patillas rizadas.

— ¡Boun giorno Gokudera Hayato!

— ¿Quién eres tú? —se apresuró a interrogar Hayato al observar aquel aspecto mafioso.

— Mi nombre es Reborn. —Dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

— El mejor asesino de Vongola, Reborn-san, es un gran honor conocerlo —dijo el menor mientras hacia una reverencia— pero que descortés soy, Reborn-san ¿gusta tomar algo?

— No te preocupes estoy bien, solo vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto con seriedad el menor, después de todo no todos los días conoces al mejor asesino del mundo.

— Es sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué opinas de él?

— Él no merece ser el Décimo líder de Vongola, después de todo no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un líder mafioso, si estuviera en Italia no duraría ni una hora, con todo respeto Reborn-san, sé que usted fue asignado por Nono para ser su tutor.

— Me gusta que seas sincero, por ello se me ha entregado esta carta, está dirigida hacia ti.

— El mayor extendió al menor un sobre blanco con el escudo de la Familia Vongola, Hayato procedió a tomar dicho sobre, sin dudarlo mucho abrió el sobre, y al hacerlo se apreciaba una llama de color naranja en la carta.

— La llama de la última voluntad. —Dijo Hayato asombrado.

— Exacto, esta carta fue enviada por Nono.

Hayato leyó la carta de manera rápida.

— Entonces si derroto a Sawada Tsunayoshi podre ser el nuevo sucesor de Vongola.

— Así es, es tal como lo dice esa carta. Pero eso depende de ti. Si es que eliminas o decides seguir a Tsuna.

— Lo haré… En definitiva Sawada no tiene el potencial para guiar Vongola, no me interesa el poder, incluso no me interesa volverme el líder, pero no puedo dejar que el Décimo sea un incompetente.

* * *

Definitivamente no era el día de Tsuna, desde la mañana sintió el aura hostil que emanaba de Gokudera-kun dirigida hacia su persona. "¿El día no podía ir pero o sí?" —era lo que se cuestionaba mentalmente Tsuna, sin embargo si había algo que Tsuna nunca debería olvidar era que a la vida le encantaba escupirle en la cara y decirle "Claro que puede ser peor".

En el receso Tsuna se encontraba a punto de salir a la cafetería cuando, llegaron cinco compañeros de su salón.

— Oe, Sawada nos puedes comprar el almuerzo —dijo uno tranquilamente— toma el dinero queremos pan de yakisoba y no se te olvide la leche con chocolate.

— Yo…

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera armar una frase coherente, se acercó Gokudera.

— Piérdete Gokudera —le advirtieron al chico de cabellos plateados.

— No molesten o los hare volar. —Dijo con un aire amenazante Gokudera.

— Gokudera lárgate, tenemos asuntos que arregla con Sawada, no molestes.

— Están sordos, dije que se pierdan. —Repitió hastiado Hayato.

— En serio niño bonito que puedes hacer.

— En ese momento Gokudera saco un par de bombas.

— Supongo que quieren volar. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de mandar a volar a los cinco sujetos, mientras Sawada lo veía completamente atemorizado y en silencio.

— Gokudera-kun, no crees que exageraste.

— No… Sawada pelea conmigo. Es fácil, solo ríndete desde el inicio.

— Ehhh… Gokudera-kun, ¿Por qué pelearía contigo?

— Vongola no te necesita. Solo debo eliminarte. Te espero en la azotea a la hora de la salida, no intentes huir, después de todo estamos en el mismo salón —dijo Hayato antes de alejarse.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba confundido y alejado en su propio mundo hasta que recibió un golpe.

— Dame-Tsuna, deja de andar pensando estupideces, tenemos que prepararte.

— Hiiiiiiiiiii… Reborn ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Es fácil, pero eso no es lo importante vas a pelear contra "Smokin' Bomb Hayato", en definitiva el trapeara el piso contigo si no entrenamos antes, por lo menos espero que le puedas dar un golpe o algo así, pero bueno vámonos Tsuna, tenemos mucho que hacer en menos de cinco horas. —Dijo Reborn mientras sonreía de manera ladina.

Si Hayato dijera que se sintió "Decepcionado" cuando regreso al salón y no encontró a Sawada sería una enorme mentira, es más nunca espero ganar por Default, sin embargo eso solo demostraba que estaba en lo correcto. Las clases eran aburridas, demasiadas cosas que se supone que sabía desde hace mucho, cuando las clases terminaron salió del salón y se dirigió a la azotea, en definitiva solo le diría a Reborn que Sawada se había acobardado, y por lo tanto el ganaba.

Cuando llego a la azotea, pudo divisar la silueta de Reborn.

— Reborn-san.

— Ya llegaste Gokudera, no te preocupes el dame que tengo por alumno ya está aquí.

— Pensé que iba a ganar por default.

Fue entonces cuando Gokudera vio a Sawada, se notaba algo raro. Algo era diferente, se sentía en el aura de Sawada.

— Comencemos, —anuncio Reborn— por el derecho a sucesor de la Familia Vongola, Gokudera Hayato contra Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera encendió un cigarrillo y saco un par de bombas, mientras Sawada permanecía de pie sin moverse, Gokudera miro fijamente el castaño algo ocurría, el castaño no se movía.

— ¡Comencemos ataca de una buena vez! —dijo impaciente el de ojos verdes.

— Gokudera-kun, hay algo que quiero preguntarte primero… ¿Por qué debemos pelear?

— Ya te lo solo ríndete, no eres apto para ser el líder de Vongola.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué quieres ser el líder de Vongola?, nunca ha estado en mis planes convertirme en un líder mafioso, ni siquiera me gusta la violencia…

— Eso te lo responderé solo si ganas— dijo Hayato antes de lanzarle a Tsuna un par de bombas.

Tsuna comenzó a caminar como si las bombas no lo alcanzaran, eso solo ocasionó que Hayato comenzara a encender más bombas, llegando el momento en el que Hayato se encontraba en medio de sus propias bombas, Tsuna comenzó a apagar las bombas ante la mirada incrédula del chico de las bombas.

Pensó que no iba a lograr apagar todas las bombas, —pronuncio Tsuna mientras suspiraba— Gokudera-kun es una buena persona, pero no debes ir por ahí encendiendo bombas, incluso pudiste lastimarte. —Dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía de manera amistosa.

Gokudera no pronuncio sonido alguno, sin duda Sawada Tsunayoshi era adecuado para ser el siguiente líder de Vongola, era lo que necesitaba Vongola, regresar a sus cimientos. En un acto impulsivo Gokudera se inclinó ante la mirada extrañada de Tsuna.

— Juudaime, déjeme servirle, seré de ahora en adelante su fiel y confiable mano derecha. —Dijo totalmente serio Hayato.

Ante esto Reborn sonrió, después de todo ya habían encontrado al primer miembro que conformaría la nueva Familia de Tsuna.

— No tienes que arrodillarte Gokudera-kun, además yo no quiero ser un mafioso.

— Estoy seguro que usted será el mejor líder que haya existido en Vongola, Juudaime.

— Pero, este… Yo, no quiero ser un mafioso.

— No se preocupe Juudaime, usted lo lograra… Yo solo, quería ver qué clase de líder seria el nuevo sucesor… Cuando lo observe pensé que era la persona equivocada, pero me doy cuenta de mi error y de mi grave falta ante su persona, por eso, permítame servirle Juudaime. Sé que intentar asesinarlo es una grave falta.

— Asesinarme. —Dijo Tsuna con el rostro algo azulado.

— Si Juudaime, por eso vine a investigar qué clase de nuevo líder seria, por eso cuando Reborn-san, me entrego la carta de su predecesor, en la que lo podía eliminar de ser necesario, decidí actuar, usted sin duda será un gran líder, incluso se preocupa por su enemigo, me preocupaba que Vongola fuera en decadencia. Pero con usted al mando eso sería imposible. Incluso se arriesgó de manera heroica a recatarme de mi propio ataque.

— No es necesario Gokudera-kun.

— Hayato, sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, Juudaime, pero puede llamarme Hayato.

Tsuna no era capaz de hablar ante tan efusivo chico, por su parte Reborn sonreía todo iba de acuerdo al plan, lo siguiente seria encontrar a los demás miembros de la Familia de Tsuna.

* * *

Cinco horas antes del enfrentamiento contra Gokudera, Reborn lo había llevado a un lote abandonado.

Escúchame bien dame-Tsuna, no pienso repetirlo dos veces… La razón por la que Vongola no es una mafia simple, es por el hecho de que cada sucesor tiene la "Llama del cielo", por lo que me dijo Nono, cuando eras pequeño sello tu llama, ya que no esas capaz de suprimir y usar de manera correcta todo su poder, y por ende no recuerdas aquel suceso. Por ello solo voy a liberar una parte de tu llama, y cuando lo haga tendrás que esquivar esto. —Dijo Reborn mientras sostenía una pelota de Beisbol— si te llega a pegar o aunque sea rozar una de estas estas perdido— al mencionar esto Reborn sonrió de manera maliciosa…

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

* * *

Regresando a la hora actual Tsuna sintió que de pronto le faltaban las fuerzas… Antes de desmayarse Hayato lo sostuvo.

— Juudaime…

— No entres en pánico Gokudera, solo está cansado, después de todo está aprendiendo a controlar sus llamas. Por eso cuando viste a Tsuna, sentiste algo diferente…Era debido a sus llamas, solo ha liberado un poco, por el momento el resto de sus llamas están selladas, hasta que sea capaz de controlarlas.

— Juudaime es asombroso.

— Después de todo es uno de mis dame-alumnos —aseguro el hitman.

* * *

Por su parte en el concejo estudiantil se encontraba Mukuro sonriendo.

Al parecer nuevos juguetes han llegado, sin embargo eran poseedores de llamas, eran débiles y sin embargo me inquieta aquella llama pequeña…


	6. El friki del beisbol

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Nota del autor:** sinceramente no se me ocurre que decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee esto XD

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: El friki del beisbol**

Tsuna comenzaba a acostumbrarse a vivir en Kokuyo, se disponía a salir de casa para asistir a la escuela, cuando de pronto vislumbro al chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes esperándolo a fuera de su casa.

— Go… Hayato-kun, —se corrigió el castaño antes de pronunciar el apellido del peli plateado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a escoltarlo para ir a la escuela, Juudaime. —Dijo feliz Hayato.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando afuera? —pregunto el castaño.

— Como no sabía a qué hora salía para asistir a la escuela, lo estoy esperando desde las cuatro de la mañana.

— Las cuatro de la mañana, Hayato-kun, no era necesario que llegaras tan temprano, además pudiste haber pasado a mi casa.

— Pero eso sería una gran descortesía de mi parte.

— Hayato-kun, no era necesario que vinieras por mí para r a la escuela, gracias. —Dijo el castaño.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela, por alguna razón Tsuna sentía tenso el ambiente en la secundaria, más que de costumbre. Al entrar a la escuela, Gokudera y Tsuna observaron que al parecer el equipo de beisbol se encontraba totalmente tenso, murmurando algo como: — si perdemos, contra el equipo de Namimori, Mukuro-sama nos matara.

Tsuna, volvió a escuchar hablar del presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, cuando de pronto se quedó mirando al chico de ojos heterocromático, tenía perforaciones en las orejas, y su uniforme era un poco más tenía un par de decoraciones en el cuello y en los hombros que le daban un estilo militar.

— ¡Buenos días!, kufufu… Como ya saben deben destrozar, aniquilar y despedazar a la competencia, así que por ellos equipo de beisbol. —Dijo sonriendo Mukuro— por cierto me menciono el capitán de beisbol, que se fracturaron un par de alumnos, así que el par que se encuentra allá —alzo su mano derecha para señalar al castaño y al de ojos verdes— serán miembros por este día.

— Hiiiiiiiiiii —grito sorprendido el castaño.

— ¡Estúpida cabeza de piña! —grito Hayato furioso— tú no eres nadie para ordenarnos nada. Y si tanto te interesa el beisbol, ¿Por qué no juegas tú?

— Oya, oya… Hace tiempo nadie se atrevía a desafiarme, yo soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Chikusa —llamo Mukuro a su fiel mano derecha— encárgate de las molestias.

Gokudera sintió los deseos asesinos, por lo que se apresuró a colocar a Tsuna detrás de él, de repente diviso un par de yoyos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, sin dudarlo saco un par de bombas para proteger a su preciado Juudaime, sin embargo el ataque de Chikusa fue detenido por un bate de madera.

— Ma, ma, chicos cálmense no es tiempo de estar tan agresivos en la mañana —dijo Yamamoto Takeshi, sonriendo de manera despreocupada.

El bate de madera que se encontraba enredado por los yoyos de inmediato quedo destrozado. Por su parte Gokudera se encontraba furioso, y no era precisamente el sujeto de los yoyos en quien recaía todo su odio, se suponía que era el deber de él "Gokudera Hayato, fiel mano derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi protegerlo" y como si nada llegaba un tipo con cara de idiota sonriendo.

— Kufufu, así que eres capaz de detener un ataque de Chikusa.

— En serio, no deberían estarte riendo, pudiste haber lastimado a ese par.

— Solo, estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar.

— Intimidación. —Los ojos de Yamamoto eran fríos.

— Así que eres de Namimori. Yo soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil, como podrás darte cuenta ese par está desobedeciendo ordenes —dijo mirando a Yamamoto— tú eres la estrella del equipo de beisbol, si no me equivoco tu nombre es Takeshi-kun.

— Con que me digas Yamamoto, es más que suficiente, presidente. —Dijo de manera retadora— aunque el chico tiene razón, no puedes obligarlos a jugar, y menos cuando no es su pasión el beisbol.

— Que interesante teoría, pero estamos cortos de alumnos…

— Sera interesante ver a Tsuna intentando golpear la pelota en vez de que esta lo golpee, Rokudo Mukuro.

Se acercó Reborn con su sádica sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda Yamamoto Takeshi tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, y que mejor que observarlo en un juego amistoso.

— No crees que los intrusos no deberían estar dentro de la escuela —reclamo Mukuro al ver al hombre de fedora— y menos uno con apariencia tan extraña.

— Eso dice un delincuente, pero yo no soy un intruso, soy un nuevo profesor y tutor de uno de los salones de primero. Pero como dice Yamamoto, tú no tienes el poder para hacer que mis Sawada y Gokudera juegan, pero yo sí.

Tsuna, estaba a punto del colapso, primero llegan a la escuela, los amenaza el mismo Rokudo Mukuro para jugar, Gokudera se enoja, Mukuro manda al sujeto con el gorro a atacarlos con yoyos, llega un estudiante de Namimori y luego llega Reborn.

— No me interesa la opinión de los maestros, pero aceptare su sugerencia Katekyo-san. —Dijo Mukuro de forma sarcástica.

— Tsuna, Gokudera… Tienen prohibido perder, si pierden —sonrió— preferirán la muerte.

Dicho lo último por el tutor, Mukuro y Chikusa se fueron del lugar. Reborn sonreía mientras bebía una taza de café que misteriosamente había aparecido.

— Gracias, Yamamoto-kun —dijo con una breve reverencia Tsuna.

— Juudaime usted no debería agradecerle a este sujeto.

— No es nada, aunque ustedes dos parecen un par de conejos entre lobos —dijo sonriendo el moreno.

— Maldito, que estas insinuando —dijo Gokudera— Juudaime es claramente un león ante los estudiantes de esta escuela.

— Hayato-kun, cálmate.

— Ma, ma no quería molestar… Aunque ese Mukuro parece ser un buen sujeto.

— ¿Cómo? —dijeron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y Gokudera.

— Bueno, supongo que los veré en el partido —Yamamoto comenzó a caminar hacia el área de beisbol.

Por su parte solo estaban Tsuna y Gokudera.

— Es un tipo raro, Juudaime.

— Tienes toda la razón.

* * *

Gokudera se encontraba sentado en la banca, apoyando a su Juudaime, el que en estos momentos se encontraba bateando la pelota, strike uno, anunció el pitcher, ocasionado que la fiel mano derecha quisiera gritar una serie de improperios, pero su estimado jefe, le había dicho que debía controlarse y no ser tan impulsivo. Y él debía cumplir con sus palabras.

Strike dos, y finalmente strike tres, Tsuna regreso caminado con la vista entre los pies.

— No se preocupe, Juudaime usted hizo su mejor esfuerzo —dijo tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su jefe— Juudaime, yo me encargare de que no puedan golpear la pelota.

De esa forma Gokudera se colocó el guante en su mano izquierda, para el no importaba la escuela, solo quería ver a su Juudaime feliz, de manera precisa logro ponchar a los dos primeros, cuando llego el tercero, con su típica cara de idiota.

— Wow, eres un buen lanzador pero voy a batear un homerun.

— Inténtalo si puedes friki del beisbol —reto Hayato.

Strike uno, Gokudera sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, strike dos, Gokudera no cabía de la emoción en sí mismo. Strike tres, sin embargo los alumnos comenzaron a gritar de manera efusiva "homerun". Hayato estaba incrédulo, estúpido friki había logrado golpear uno de sus lanzamientos, y no solo eso había mandado lejos la bola.

Reborn sonrió ante este hecho, ese chico podría jurar que si no fuera un alumno común, sería un gran hitman.

Gokudera regreso totalmente deprimido le había fallado a su Juudaime.

— Lo siento Juudaime —dijo arrodillándose en el suelo.

— Hayato-kun, no es necesario. Solo es un juego —dijo tratando de reconfortar a su amigo.

Yamamoto escucho el comentario de Tsuna, y se acercó al par.

— Por eso pensé que ustedes no deberían jugar, no tienen pasión además de que n es un simple juego al menos yo lo tomo con toda la seriedad del mundo. —Dijo antes de alejarse.

Tsuna, se quedó en silencio. Era verdad lo que les había dicho Yamamoto-kun, para el juego era totalmente serio. Entonces el también sería serio al respecto. Reborn sonrió ante la mirada decidida de su dame-alumno.

Se disponía a salir un jugador para batear, sin embargo Tsuna lo detuvo.

— Lo intentare de nuevo —dijo con su voz calmada.

— Estas mal, eres pésimo —dijo uno de los alumnos.

— No fallare, si Yamamoto-kun es serio, yo también lo seré —dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el bate.

Yamamoto se quedó sorprendido al ver al pequeño castaño al lugar designado para el bateador.

— Te dije que no eran serios.

— Lo seré.

Yamamoto se dispuso a lanzar, sin embargo la mirada del castaño era diferente a la que mostro en su primer intento al tomar el bate en sus manos, no era una mirada asustadiza, era totalmente seria, sonrió de lado el moreno y se dispuso a lanzar una bola rápida, cuál fue su sorpresa el escuchar a la porra de Kokuyo gritar "homerun". ¿Cómo había pasado?

— Supongo que quedamos empatados —fue lo que dijo Tsuna para irse de regreso a la banca en donde lo esperaba su mano derecha.

— Juudaime, felicidades por su duro esfuerzo.

Mientras Yamamoto no salía de su asombro, solo existían dos personas sonriendo, una era Reborn mientras la otra era Mukuro.

— Esa pequeña llama aun es solo una chispa, será divertido jugar con ese conejo.

Gokudera y Tsuna se dirigían de regreso a la casa del segundo cuando gruño el estómago del primero.

— Lo siento Juudaime, es que no me dio tiempo desayunar, y por la emoción de irlo a escoltar se me olvido el dinero en casa.

— No te preocupes, vamos a comer algo de sushi. —Dijo el menor sonriendo— acaban de abrir un lugar cerca.

— Pero Juudaime.

— No te preocupes, somos amigos.

Se encontraron con el amable dueño del sushi. Aparentemente esta era su segundo puesto ya quee el principal se encontraba en Namimori, por lo que se encontraba supervisando el lugar.

— Papá, vine por ti para que nos fuéramos juntos a casa.

Aquella vos era sumamente conocida.

— Yamamoto-kun/ friki del beisbol —pronuncio ese par al ver al moreno.

— ¿Los conoces Takeshi? —pregunto el mayor.

— Si, jugué contra ellos —dijo el menor— Sawada, lamento haber dicho que no eras serio.

— Oe, que clase de disculpa es esa, deberías pedirle a Juudaime perdón de rodillas.

— ¿Juudaime? — mencionaron confundidos ambos Yamamotos.

— Sí, es el "decimo líder de la Familia Vongola" —exclamo Gokudera victorioso.

— Vongola, ¿es una clase de almeja? —cuestionó el mayor.

— Wow, Tsuna ¿puedo ser tu mano derecha? —pregunto el moreno, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Hayato.

— ¿Quién te crees friki del beisbol?, yo solo la mano derecha de Juudaime.

— No te preocupes, puedes ser la izquierda. —Dijo sonriendo el moreno.

Ese par seguía peleando bajo la mirada de Tsuna y el padre de Yamamoto.

— Ya que son amigos de Takeshi, lo que consuman será por cortesía de la casa —dijo el mayor sonriendo después de todo tenía tiempo que no veía a su primogénito tan entusiasmado.


	7. Rokudo Mukuro

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Nota del autor:** sinceramente no se me ocurre que decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee esto XD

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Rokudo Mukuro**

Ken y Chikusa, se encontraban en afuera de la oficina del presidente del consejo estudiantil, la puerta de un color blanco emitía un aura de odio. Ambos seguidores, tenían una idea de lo que sucedía y ante sus pensamientos solo suspiraron.

— Posiblemente llegaron los resultados —murmuro Chikusa mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

— Mukuro-sama, debe estar de mal humor… —Suspiro Ken.

Sin más remedio Ken llamo con un firme toque a la puerta: — Adelante —se escuchó la afable voz del presidente.

Ambos jóvenes se decidieron a entrar a ver a Mukuro, no era raro para ellos ver la sonrisa de su líder, y no era raro ver en el rostro de Mukuro alguna sonrisa, de vez en cuando sarcástica, amable o cínica, pero diferenciaban claramente en el rostro de su líder aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, totalmente macabra.

— Ken, Chikusa… —Hablo Mukuro al ver a sus subordinados— traigan ante mi presencia a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a Gokudera Hayato.

— Smokin' Bomb Hayato —dijo Ken mientras se ajustaba los lentes— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

— Así que lo conoces —pregunto Mukuro con repentino interés— me parecía conocido el nombre.

— Cuando investigábamos a la familia Vongola salió a colación en nombre del hitman conocido como "Trident Mosquito" —confirmo Ken— al parecer durante un periodo tiempo fue el tutor de Gokudera Hayato, hijo del líder de una de las familias aliadas de Vongola.

— Con que doctor Shamal, esto es un interesante descubrimiento que está relacionado con Vongola. Pero ese no es el asunto de momento, llegaron las estadísticas de las evaluaciones a nivel secundaria, Namimori —pronuncio Mukuro con odio— no superó por un mísero punto. Ave-kun, debe estar retorciéndose de felicidad.

— Mukuro-sama, ¿para qué necesita la presencia de ese par? —pregunto Ken— puedo molerlos a golpes.

— Primero deja que yo juegue con ellos, y si es que sobra algo puedes jugar con ellos Ken. Ya que gracias a que ese par tenía que vencer al equipo de beisbol de Namimori, simplemente quedaron en un mísero empate, eso es más que inaceptable, y luego Sawada Tsunayoshi se atrevió a sacar cero en cálculo, por eso perdimos por un mísero punto. Ken, investiga a ese par.

— ¿Y yo que hago Mukuro-sama? —Pregunto Ken totalmente entusiasmado.

— Tráeme a ese par, —ordeno Mukuro— Ken, asegúrate de no dejar cabos sueltos.

— De acuerdo kakipi vamos por esos mocosos —dijo Ken mientras jalaba a Chikusa del brazo.

* * *

Últimamente, Tsuna podía intuir con mayor facilidad cuando iba a ocurrir algo. Definitivamente presentía que le había ido fatal en el examen de cálculo por no mencionar los demás exámenes, aun recordó que el método de estudio de Reborn fue someterlo a descargas eléctricas cada vez que contestaba mal, sin embargo no aprendió mucho.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, por ella entraron dos chicos, al chico de lentes lo había visto acompañando a Mukuro el día en que los obligo/amenazo a participar en el partido de beisbol, el otro chico lucía un tanto salvaje y no lo conocía, de inmediato el salón se quedó en silencio.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato acompáñennos a la oficina del consejo estudiantil —hablo Chikusa mientras miraba a los susodichos, de inmediato vio como el rostro del castaño se llenaba de terror, por su parte el de cabellos plateados lo ignoro olímpicamente y poso su atención en Sawada.

— Juudaime, no es necesario que usted obedezca al tipo del gorro —dijo Gokudera, ocasionando que ese pequeño detalle lo añadiera en sus notas mentales Chikusa— además tu quien eres para ordenarle algo a Juudaime —dijo de manera mordaz Gokudera mientras miraba fieramente a aquel par.

— Kakipi, puedo golpear a ese sujeto —dijo Ken.

— Sawada, Gokudera… Mukuro-sama nos ordenó que vayan a verificar algo en su despacho.

— Aja, pues si tanto quiere ese tipo puede venir, quien se cree que es para ordenarle algo a Juudaime.

— Hayato-kun, contrólate. —Dijo Tsuna.

— Como te atreves a desafiar la autoridad de Mukuro-sama —dijo de inmediato Ken— además que es eso de Juudaime, ni que fuera importante —exclamó furioso Ken.

Gokudera Hayato, no podía tolerar aquella falta de respeto en contra de su estimado Juudaime, aquel tipo había colmado su paciencia (y no es que se considerara alguien totalmente calmado), de inmediato encendió un par de bombas y se disponía a lanzárselas al sujeto rubio cuando visualizo a la vaca estúpida entrar en total calma.

— Oye, Gokudera no deberías estar volando todo solo porque se burlan de tu cabello —dijo en total calma Lambo, él que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

— Maldita vaca, pensé que te di la dirección equivocada para que no llegaras —siseo el joven de cabello plateado furioso.

— De hecho me tarde en llegar, primero llegue a la secundaria de Namimori, —bostezo— pero puede llegar.

— Y ¿Cómo demonios te tardaste más de una semana solo para llegar?

— Bueno, me dio flojera venir a la escuela… Así, que ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Dijo Lambo mientras miraba fijamente al castaño.

De repente el chico de cabellos rizados saco una bazooka de color morado y la apunto de manera directa a Sawada Tsunayoshi, de inmediato Hayato se disponía a lanzar sus bombas en contra de Lambo.

— ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a apuntarle a Juudaime con esa cosa? —señalo indignado Hayato.

— Reborn, me dijo que si vencía a su dame-estudiante consideraría pelear conmigo —bostezo— después de todo el "Jefe", me dijo que si derrotaba a Reborn podría volverme el líder de la familia Bovino. Pero al venir aquí pensé, "Lambo, en serio quieres ser el líder de una familia mafiosa"…

— Y que decidiste vaca estúpida, porque no pienso dejar que lastime a Juudaime.

— El caso es que en la entrada encontré a Reborn, y él me dijo que usara la bazooka con su pupilo. Dijo que sería interesante ver a su dame alumno de diez años en el futuro.

— Reborn-san, ordeno algo así —pregunto Gokudera— sin embargo no puedo permitir que atentes contra Juudaime.

Por su parte Ken y Chikusa solo miraban en silencio, se supone que la escuela era una simple escuela no una novela mafiosa que giraba en torno a un tipo bombardero, un sujeto vestido de vaca y a un simple castaño.

— Mencionaste a Reborn —articulo Chikusa mirando fijamente al hombre vestido de vaca.

— Y tu quien eres, niño del gorro —pregunto Lambo al ver al Chikusa.

— Kakipi, se supone que vinimos por esos dos —señalo Ken— Mukuro-sama debe estar esperándonos.

— Es cierto Ken, Sawada, Gokudera si no nos acompañan por las buenas nos acompañaran por las malas, Ken por lo menos no los mates.

— Kakipi, Mukuro-sama dijo que los lleváramos a la oficina… No menciona nada si es que oponían resistencia.

De pronto se sintió un aura amenazante acercarse al salón.

— Ken, Chikusa… Solo los mande a traer a un par de alumnos y ustedes se van a vivir.

Era Mukuro, quien venía entrando furioso al salón.

— Mukuro-sama, estábamos en eso… Ese tipo se niega a ir —señalo a Gokudera— además de parecer disco rayado, diciendo "Juudaime". —Pronuncio Ken molesto.

— Así que Gokudera-kun te opones a mis reglas, siendo que te encuentras en mis dominios —dijo Mukuro fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

— Mukuro-sama, el tipo vestido de vaca al parecer pertenece a la familia Bovino, mencionó el nombre de "Reborn".

— Vaca-kun, porque no nos acompañas a mi oficina… Solo será un pequeño interrogatorio —dijo Mukuro sin dejar de sonreír.

— Paso, Piña-kun… —devolvió Lambo el saludo— además no se supone que tenías que hablar con ellos —dijo Lambo señalando a Gokudera y Tsuna.

— Piña-kun… Kufufu, como que no sabes cuál es tu lugar.

— La verdad no, acabo de ser transferido —respondió Lambo.

Mukuro, se molestó por aquella vaca imprudente y de pronto apareció un tridente.

— Kufufu, como que alguien quiere ir a conocer la morgue.

— La verdad no, aun soy demasiado joven para ir a ese lugar —dijo Lambo— yo solo vine a estudiar. Por favor Tsuna, cuida de mí. —Dijo el chico.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto Tsuna mientras miraba al chico de cabellos rizados.

— Así es joven Vongola, su madre me permitió vivir en su casa.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —grito Tsuna impresionado, como era posible que su madre fuera tan despistada.

— Gritas demasiado Sawada Tsunayoshi… —Pronuncio Mukuro mientras se acercaba al castaño.

De pronto una extraña niebla cubrió el salón, Gokudera se alertó al no encontrar a su jefe. Por su parte Mukuro y Tsuna se encontraban en lo que parecía un salón completamente vacío, Tsuna miro a su alrededor no había nadie.

— Kufufufu, me ahorras el trabajo de ir a buscarte, Vongola. —Pronuncio con desprecio Mukuro.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Estamos dentro de una ilusión, y los demás están dentro de otra. Así, tú eres el futuro líder de Vongola.

— Cla…claro que no. —Dijo Tsuna.

— Así, que te gusta mentir, Vongola… —dijo mientras lo miraba serio.

— Te equivocas, yo no quiero ser ningún mafioso.

— Aja, y la luna es de queso. Entonces por qué Smokin' Bomb Hayato, te dice "Juudaime", Decimo Vongola.

— Ya le dije, que no pienso dirigir Vongola, solo soy alguien común, y corriente en contra de la violencia —se defendió Tsuna.

— Y supongo, que no es tu tutor Reborn… El mejor hitman del mundo. —dijo totalmente sarcástico.

— Bueno, Reborn llego un día a casa diciendo que sería mi tutor para la escuela… Pero me amenaza para que me convierta en el líder de Vongola.

— Entonces simplemente ¿esperas que te crea?

— Sí. —dijo Tsuna mientras se llevaba la mano derecha atrás de la nuca.

Mukuro se tomó su tridente en la mano derecha, y de pronto sin previo aviso se lo lanzo a Tsuna, una de las puntas pasó rozando la mejilla derecha del castaño. Ocasionando que Tsuna se quedara prácticamente mudo por lo que acababa de ocurrir, de su mejilla broto un poco de sangre.

— La sangre de los Vongola… Corre por tus venas Tsunayoshi-kun, incluso tu eres un simple humano ¿crees que puedes negar tu naturaleza?... Odio a los humanos, pero sobre todo odio a todo lo que se relaciona con la mafia. El humano, es un ser podrido… De las seis veces que he reencarnado es la existencia que más odio.

— Pero tú eres humano.

— Estas muy equivocado, podre tener la apariencia de un humano… Pero en realidad soy un demonio… Las apariencias son engañosas, aunque claramente tu apariencia de un sujeto asustadizo que en realidad es un mafioso en mejor que mi apariencia engañosa.

— Yo, —paso un poco de saliva por la garganta antes de hablar— yo, en verdad no quiero ser un mafioso, Mukuro… No comprendo muchas cosas, y sin embargo sé que eres tan humano como yo.

— Eres alguien interesante, Tsunayoshi-kun… Sin embargo cumpliré mis objetivos.

— ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

— Destruir la mafia. Debería ser fácil, después de todo vas a ser una muy valiosa pieza, Decimo Vongola.

— Hiiiiiiiii, ya te dije que me niego a ser parte de la mafia.

— No me interesa, solo quiero tu cuerpo.

— ¿mi cuerpo? —repitió totalmente confundido Tsuna.

— Si, con tu cuerpo comenzare una guerra entre mafias.

— Ya te mencione que soy pacifista, Mukuro —dijo Tsuna sintiendo el ambiente completamente pesado a su alrededor.

— Aja, y tu brillante plan es reprobar cálculo, gracias a tí, Ave-kun gano.

— Como.

— Si, nunca pensé que fuera posible obtener un cero —dijo Mukuro acercándose más a Tsuna.

— Hiiiiiiiiii —Mukuro se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del rostro del castaño.

— Kufufu, pensé que sería más difícil destruir Vongola, pero contigo diciendo "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii" como si su vida dependiera de ello, será pan comido.

— Yo, sé que soy un cobarde y me interesan pocas cosas en realidad. Pero, yo…

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo atravesando la sala.

— Kufufu, debes ser muy bueno para ver a través de mi humilde ilusión.

— Dame-Tsuna, concéntrate es solo un ilusión. ¿Qué clase de líder serás si no eres capaz de distinguir entre lo que es real y falso? —era la voz de Reborn...

— Reborn, así que le mejor hitman al servicio del Noveno líder de Vongola.

— Mukuro Rokudo, se supone que estabas bajo el cuidado de la familia Estraneo —dijo el hombre afilando su mirada.

— Y se supone que tú eras un arcobaleno —dijo Mukuro— pero al parecer lograron romper de alguna manera la maldición.

— Al parecer estas bien informado.

— Sol alguno detalles, ex-arcobaleno —pronuncio Mukuro sonriendo de forma ladina— además de que no debes intervenir en asuntos de la mafia.

— Eso, solo era cuando la maldición del arcoíris existía.

— Solo eliminaron, esa maldición temporalmente —dijo Mukuro al ver a Reborn— supongo que fue el arcobaleno del cielo.

— Reborn, Mukuro… Yo me voy y los dejo conversar a gusto.

— Como si pudieras, mi torpe alumno no eres capaz de salir de esta ilusión.

— Kufufu, el ex-arcobaleno tiene razón Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Yo, ya les dije que no me interesa pertenecer a la mafia —grito Tsuna.

— Ya te lo dije dame-Tsuna "Nadie te pregunto", "Serás el Décimo Vongola".

— Oya, y yo pensé que Tsunayoshi-kun estaba mintiendo —Mukuro observo al castaño— ex-arcobaleno, por que no hacemos una apuesta —sugirió el chico con peinado de piña.

— ¿Cuál sería el premio? —pregunto el arcobaleno.

— Yo quiero destruir a la mafia, para mis propósitos necesito el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi-kun…

— Y si yo gano —pregunto el hombre con fedora.

— No lo sé, tú decide el premio.

— Te unirás a la mafia —aseguró Reborn— ¿entonces qué siguieres que haga mi alumno?

— Fácil, que derrote a Hibari Kyoya.


	8. Lambo Bovino

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Nota del autor:** sinceramente no se me ocurre que decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee esto XD

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII: Lambo Bovino**

Tsuna, no podía creerlo, se sentía como si fuera directo a una guerra en la que sabía que no había ni una pequeña oportunidad de ganar, aún recordaba como Reborn y Mukuro habían hecho una apuesta, de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

— No lo sé, tú decide el premio. —Fue lo que le sugirió Mukuro a Reborn.

— Te unirás a la mafia —aseguró Reborn— ¿entonces qué siguieres que haga mi alumno? —dijo el tutor, mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Fácil, que derrote a Hibari Kyoya.

"Fácil que derrote a Hibari Kyoya", aun recordaba con miedo lo que había pedido Mukuro en qué demonios pensaba ese sujeto, era prácticamente imposible vencer a Hibari-san, en la cuidad de Namimori no había nadie que no conociera o escuchara las típicas frases del chico de cabellera negra "Kamikorosu", "Herbívoros", en definitiva Hibari-san iba a trapear el suelo con él.

Por lo menos tenía una semana más de vida ya que su queridísimo tutor había dicho: — Me parece Mukuro Rokudo, en una semana mí dame-alumno vencerá a Hibari Kyoya.

— Kufufu, es mucho tiempo una semana, y sinceramente no creo que este humano débil sea capaz de darle un solo golpe a Ave-kun.

— Él parecerá débil, pero es un descendiente directo de Vongola… —dijo el mayor mientras sonreía— Tsuna podría ser toda una caja de sorpresas —aseguro el hombre de fedora— después de todo yo soy su tutor.

Tsuna se sostenía los cabellos de la cabeza con ambas manos, era tiempo de regresar a casa, aun no asimilaba la disparatada apuesta que habían realizado Reborn y Mukuro sin si quiera consultárselo.

— Juudaime —reconocía la voz de Gokudera, después de todo era el único que le decía Juudaime a diestra y siniestra.

— ¿Qué ocurre Hayato-kun?

— Esta seguro que se encuentra bien, lo noto algo pálido, después de que hablo con Reborn-san y con el sujeto de la cabeza de piña.

— No te preocupes Hayato-kun, es solo un acuerdo que hicieron Reborn y Mukuro —sonrió tenuemente.

— ¿De qué hablaron? —inquirió rápidamente la fiel mano derecha del joven Vongola.

— Joven Vongola, hace un rato interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Mi nombre es Lambo Bovino y como le mencione, estaré bajo su cuidado. Llegue un poco tarde a clases ya que primero pase a hablar con su señora madre.

— ¿Sobre qué hablaste con mi mamá? —pregunto Tsuna.

— Reborn, me dijo que podía preguntarle a su madre, sobre si podía darme alojo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a perturbar la casa de Juudaime? —exclamo Gokudera colérico.

— Fue algo que me sugirió Reborn, —menciono Lambo— además, Nana-san, acepto. No veo por qué te estresas tanto Gokudera.

— Mi mamá, te dio permiso vivir con nosotros.

— Si, además solo tengo que usar la bazooka contigo —dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía a apuntarle a Tsuna con aquella arma— no dolerá nada.

— No te atrevas a dispararle a Juudaime, con tu estúpida bazooka, vaca idiota.

— Pero fue sugerencia de Reborn, él dijo que tenía curiosidad en la misteriosa bazooka de la familia Bovino, —Lambo sonrió— ¿No te gustaría ver a Juudaime de diez años en el futuro?

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —fue el grito que escucharon de Tsuna antes de que saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Reborn, se encontraba en el aula de profesores sonreía de manera cínica mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café, curiosamente todas las personas actas para ser parte de la nueva familia del Décimo líder de Vongola comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de su dame-alumno, por un lado el explosivo Gokudera Hayato "el guardián de la tormenta", después de pensarlo detenidamente tenía su vista clavada en Yamamoto Takeshi el cual parecía tener los instintos innato de un hitman sin lugar a dudas seria el "guardián de la lluvia", y por supuesto el que sería uno de los mayores retos de la vida de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro, sin duda alguna ese sujeto encajaba a la perfección para ser "el guardián de la niebla", y esta mañana conoció al que sería el "guardián del trueno", aunque este último parecía ser alguien perezoso, pero nada que el mejor hitman del mundo no pudiera solucionar.

* * *

Nana, se encontraba preparando la comida mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, al parecer abría un nuevo inquilino en la casa de los Sawada, que bueno que habían cambiado de casa, porque su nuevo hogar era más espacioso. Nana, escucho la puerta abrirse, y eso solo significaba que Tsu-kun había regresado de la escuela.

— Bienvenido, Tsu-kun —fue el saludo que escucho el castaño al entrar a casa.

— Ya regrese, mamá. —fue la breve respuesta del castaño.

— Por cierto Tsu-kun, un conocido de Reborn se quedara una temporada con nosotros. Es un chico muy agradable, también asiste a Kokuyo aunque me parece que es un año mayor que tú. Al Lambo-kun vivía en Italia durante algún tiempo, pero debido al trabajo de sus padres no podía permanecer en Italia. —Dijo la mujer mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al rostro, — afortunadamente Reborn lo vio mientras estaba buscando un lugar donde quedarse, ¿no te parece que la casa se está llenando de vida Tsu-kun?

— Eso parece mamá, —Tsuna no podía decirle a su mamá que todo ello estaba relacionado con la mafia— estas preparando una comida de bienvenida.

— Si, espero que le guste a Lambo-kun, su mirada parecía un tanto distraída y triste… Quizás extrañe su hogar —fue lo que murmuro débilmente y apenas audible para sí misma.

Lambo caminaba de regreso a la casa de la familia Sawada, en realidad no le interesaba formar parte de algún hogar, desde pequeño siempre había vivido sin padres e incluso dentro de la familia bovino se le consideraba alguien problemático. A su mente venia el claro recuerdo de la última vez que había visto al jefe de la familia bovino.

— Lambo, si vences a Reborn… Dejare que seas el próximo líder de la familia Bovino.

* * *

Aun recordaba esas palabras, le ofrecían ser el líder… ¿pero en verdad lo deseaba?... Tal vez cuando era un niño pequeño hubiera hecho lo que sea sin chistar o reclamar pero ahora lo dudaba. Sin dudarlo partió hacia la base de la familia Vongola, ya que él sabía que "aquel que era conocido como el mejor hitman del mundo" estaba bajo las órdenes directas del actual jefe de Vongola, pero debido a una serie de eventos nada afortunados todo el viaje fue en vano. Cuando llego a las instalaciones de Vongola se enteró que Reborn, se había ido a entrenar al futuro sucesor de aquella familia mafiosa.

* * *

Después de un poco de investigación, tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de conocer en el avión a Gokudera Hayato, el chico mitad japonés e italiano. Al conocerlo no pudo evitar decirle "estupidera", era algo que había pronunciado con tal naturalidad que le provocaba gracia. Ambos chicos se encontraban en un avión con destino a Japón, sin nada más que hacer Lambo quiso entablar una pequeña conversación con el chico de a lado.

— Así, ¿Qué regresas a visitar tu país? —pregunto desinteresadamente Lambo a Gokudera.

— No, no voy a Japón por algo tan vano, además no te importa, vaca estúpida —dijo desinteresadamente Gokudera.

— Ah…. —No se le ocurría como seguir aquella conversación que estaba destinada al fracaso y a una posible situación violenta y volátil— pareces un mafioso —soltó sin tacto Lambo.

La situación era totalmente tensa, y a cada minuto se sentía más asfixiante aquel ambiente.

— Mi nombre es Lambo.

— Y, eso a mí en que me beneficia conocer tu nombre —respondió mordazmente el chico de cabellos plateados.

— Ah, no lo sé podrías presumirlo con tus amistades.

Una vena salto de inmediato en la frente de Gokudera, como era posible que lo desesperara tanto aquel sujeto.

— Si me dices que vas a hacer a Japón, te dejare de molestar todo el viaje.

— Si te lo dijo te callas —bufo molesto.

— Sí —contesto alegremente Lambo.

— Juzgar si al nuevo sucesor de Vongola.

— Oe, sabes dónde está el futuro Décimo, tienes su dirección solo sé que está en la ciudad de Kokuyo —pregunto con interés el chico de cabellera rizada.

— No pienso contestar, además ya te dije los motivos de mi visita.

— Podemos ir juntos a la ciudad de Kokuyo, yo también tengo que ir a conocer al Decimo o mejor bien dicho a su tutor.

Claro ese era el plan original de Lambo, pero Gokudera a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se libró de él.

* * *

Lambo. Llamo a la puerta de la familia Sawada, escucho las pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta, Nana abrió la puerta de manera muy entusiasta.

— Llegaste a tiempo, Lambo —lo recibió Nana de manera alegre.

— Perdón por las molestias —dijo un tanto confundido Lambo.

— Tsu-kun, baja para comer —dio un pequeño grito la mujer— Lambo, no te quedes ahí de pie, apresúrate a lavarte el rostro y las manos para poder cenar.

Lambo, se había quedado sin palabras… Era raro ver tanta amabilidad de personas que apenas conocía. Cuando llego a la mese incluso había una pancarta en su honor, los platillos cocinados por Nana eran deliciosos, de pronto vio al joven Vongola y a Reborn llegar a la mesa.

— ¡Bienvenido¡ —dio Tsuna al ver a Lambo, después de todo no podían simplemente mandarlo a vivir a la intemperie, Reborn le había comentado a Tsuna que Lambo era algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.

— Lambo, lo que te pedí… Hazlo en una semana, será interesante —dijo el tutor mientras sonreía.

— ¿Lo de la bazooka? —pregunto Lambo algo confundido.

— Sí.

— Lambo, nada de armas durante la comida —dijo Tsuna, después de todo por lo menos esperaba que las comidas siguieran siendo normales dentro de la familia Sawada.

— Si, joven Vongola.

— ¿Vongola? —Pregunto Nana mientras llegaba al comedor con un pastel entre las manos.

— Si, mamá. Es almeja en italiano al parecer a Lambo le gustan mucho las almejas —dijo Tsuna evitando que su madre profundizara más en el tema.

— Are, supongo que puedo intentar cocinar almejas en el fin de semana —dijo Nana.

Lambo, se dio cuenta… Nana no sabía absolutamente que su hijo estaba envuelto en la mafia. La comida paso sin contratiempos, al menos hasta el momento en que Reborn puso a Tsuna a hacer los deberes de la escuela, escuchando los rumores de lo sádico que era Reborn, solo esperaba que Tsuna no muriera a manos de la enseñanza.

Lambo se dirigía con rumbo a su habitación, cuando se encontró a Tsuna en el pasillo.

— Oye, ¿tu mamá no sabe nada de Vongola? —pregunto directo Lambo.

— No, y te agradecería mucho que el asunto de la mafia se mantenga al mínimo dentro de la casa.

— De acuerdo joven Vongola.

— No es necesario tanto formalismo, con que me digas Tsuna está bien.

— De acuerdo.


	9. Hibari Kyoya

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Nota del autor:** sinceramente no se me ocurre que decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee esto XD

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: Hibari Kyoya**

Hibari Kyoya, se encontraba bebiendo tranquilamente una taza con café desde la comodidad de su oficina, cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su pequeña ave Hibird canturreando: — ¡Hibari mensaje!

Observo que la pequeña ave amarilla traía un sobre sujetado por la patas de Hibird, era raro, inusual después de todo Hibird solo seguía sus órdenes a no ser que se tratara de ese desagradable herbívoro con cabeza de piña, el solo acordarse de su existencia hacia que su estómago se retorciera de ira. Aun recordaba el fatídico día en que conoció a Rokudo Mukuro, el chico con cabeza de piña sonreía de manera cínica, todo comenzó cuando algunos alumnos de Kokuyo comenzaron molestar a los estudiantes de Namimori, algunos de sus subordinados habían sido seriamente lastimados, y claro que él no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada y el en su contra ataque mando a un par de los subordinados de Rokudo a conocer el hospital de la cuidad además de que Hibird, la pequeña ave que alguna vez había pertenecido a uno de los subordinados de Mukuro le había tomado cierta simpatía y afecto al líder del comité disciplinario. Lo subordinados del cabeza de piña solo habían sido un pequeño calentamiento, la cereza del helado era golpear, humillar y morder a la muerte a Rokudo Mukuro. Pero para la completa molestia e insatisfacción de Hibari aquel encuentro había terminado en empate.

Claro que ninguno de los dos, tomo "Ese hecho" bien, ocasionando que la secundaria de Namimori y Kokuyo terminaran en una competición tanto académica como deportivamente. Una sonrisa surco su rostro había visto que los resultados de amenazar, infundir el miedo y terror y calo morder de vez en cuando a uno que otro estudiante de Namimori habían rendido frutos, y se deleitaba al imaginarse a Rokudo Mukuro frustrado por el pésimo desempeño de los alumnos de Kokuyo, podía imaginarse a Rokudo sin su estúpida risa y sus "Kufufu".

Llamo a Hibird para revisar el susodicho mensaje, lo primero que identifico fue la caligrafía del Presidente del comité estudiantil de la secundaria de Kokuyo, sintió el deseo de doblar aquella carta y romperla incluso incinerarla, sin embargo decidió leer la famosa carta.

 ** _Querido Ave-kun o debería llamarte Alondra-kun, la verdad es divertido imaginar tu distorsionado rostro mientras lees esta carta._**

 _ **Te preguntaras el motivo de mi maravillosa y emotiva carta, pensaras que estoy sumamente deprimido y sin reír con el sonar de mis "Kufufu del día", pero te diré que exactamente sucedió todo lo contrario, ocurrió algo muy interesante en Kokuyo, tanto que no he parado de reír de solo recordar los eventos de ayer, a decir verdad ocurrió algo muy interesante en Kokuyo y te preguntaras ¿A mí no me importa que ocurra en Kokuyo?, sé que dirás que eso, a no ser que involucre tu adorada ciudad de Namimori no moverás ni un solo dedo.**_

 _ **Pero regresando al motivo original en exactamente una semana iré a visitar Namimori-chu para que seas derrotado al menos eso me prometió Reborn, aunque tengo mis reservaciones sobre su alumno. Bueno el lugar será Namimori-chuu, a las tres de la tarde en la azotea de Namimori-chuu. ¡NO FALTES! (Aunque tengo la teoría de que vives en esa escuela).**_

 ** _El siguiente anexo escrito, es de Reborn:_**

 _ **Chaos Hibari, como menciono Rokudo mi nombre es Reborn, actualmente se podría decir que tengo a un estudiante bajo mi tutela y para ir directo al asunto que me interesa mi dame-estudiante "te pateara el trasero", sin más que decir se despide Reborn.**_

 _ **Posdata: prepara asientos de primera fila y bocadillos, Kufufu será interesante ver lo que ocurrirá en una semana.**_

Hibari estrujó el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, definitivamente ese herbívoro quería ser masacrado por sus tonfas.

— Kusakabe —llamo Hibari a uno de sus subordinados, al escuchar su nombre Kusakabe Tetsuya uno de los fieles seguidores de Hibari, apareció en el acto el vicepresidente del escuadrón disciplinario, un joven de cabello negro peinado muy al estilo Elvis.

— ¿Qué necesita Hibari-san? —pregunto Kusakabe.

— Ve a la secundaria de Kokuyo e investiga que se trae entre manos Rokudo Mukuro, también investiga a un tal Reborn —ordeno Hibari.

— Sí.

* * *

Por su parte en la secundaria de Kokuyo, Tsuna se encontraba almorzando en compañía de Gokudera y Lambo se sentía un ambiente incómodo y tenso entre ellos dos.

— Te aprovechas de la bondad de Juudaime —dijo Gokudera mientras señalaba a Lambo.

— Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que "Yo" conviva con Tsuna —contesto Lambo— y eso que "tú" eres su supuesta mano derecha —menciono con cierto aire de victoria.

— Vaca idiota, trata con más respeto a Juudaime.

— Chicos no se peleen, se supone que estamos almorzando —hablo Tsuna tratando de que no hubiera decesos en el receso.

— Pero Juudaime él —Gokudera señalo a Lambo— es un aprovechado.

— Ya discutimos esto Hayato-kun, no hay problema en que Lambo viva en mi casa además lo acepto mi mamá.

— Si, mamá es increíble incluso me preparo una comida de bienvenida —dijo Lambo mientras miraba de reojo el rostro de Gokudera.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó Gokudera mientras se disponía a encender una bomba para arrogársela a Lambo.

— Hayato-kun, quedamos en que no ibas a arrogar bombas durante la escuela.

— Pero Juudaime, estamos en el receso.

— Dentro del horario escolar, —dijo Tsuna mientras suspiraba— incluso Lambo prometió comportarse como un alumno normal y dejo todas sus bombas, dinamitas y la bazooka en la casa.

— Pero Juudaime, nunca se sabe cuándo un enemigo quiera atentar contra su vida.

— De hecho, Tsuna —menciono Lambo con cierto tono serio en su voz— Vongola tiene muchos enemigos, no es de extrañar que el Noveno enviara a Reborn a entrenarte, son pocas las personas de su círculo de confianza entre ellas están sus guardianes, pocos líderes de las familias aliadas de Vongola y Reborn, quien es el hombre de su absoluta confianza.

— ¿Reborn es tan importante? —pregunto el castaño.

— Por supuesto Juudaime, Reborn-san es un icono del mundo de la mafia —afirmo Gokudera.

— Tsuna, ¿tú no quería ser parte de la mafia?, ¿verdad? —Tsuna asintió con la cabeza— De hecho, parece que casi no sabes nada de la mafia italiana.

— Reborn, llego un día diciendo algo así: — **Escúchame bien dame-Tsuna, no me interesa que te niegues a convertirte en un líder de Vongola, porque a mí me enviaron a que te convirtiera en uno así tenga que obligarte.**

— Se escucha como Reborn —pronuncio Lambo.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una bala atravesando el viento, paso muy cerca del rostro de Tsuna.

— Chaos, dame-Tsuna no es el momento para que te relajes tienes que preparare pera derrotar a Hibari —espeto el hombre de fedora.

— ¿Hibari? —murmuro Lambo un tanto confundido— no es él sujeto de la secundaria de Namimori.

— Así que lo conoces al líder del escuadrón disciplinario de Namimori-chuu —mencionó Reborn mientras sonreía— por lo que investigue ese sujeto morderá hasta la muerte a mi dame-alumno si no se pone a entrenar seriamente.

— Así que ese Hibari, intenta atentar contra la seguridad de Juudaime —dijo Gokudera mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

— No es eso, Gokudera. Tsuna debe demostrar que es fuerte al vencer a Hibari Kyoya además es una apuesta que realice con Rokudo Mukuro —Reborn sonrió— dame-Tsuna vamos a entrenar.

— Pero es horario escolar —reclamo el castaño.

— No te preocupes Mukuro nos dio permiso para que pueda entrenarte, además dijo que disfrutaras de tu última semana de vida —dijo sarcástico el tutor.

— Reborn-san, yo los acompañare —dijo rápidamente Gokudera— como la mano derecha de Juudaime es mi obligación.

— No, Gokudera tú tienes una importante misión —dijo Reborn como si se tratara de algo importante.

— ¡Misión especial! —exclamo alegre Gokudera— cuente conmigo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer Reborn-san?

— Como dame-Tsuna no va a asistir una semana a la escuela, confió Gokudera en que puedas prestarnos tus apuntes para que Tsuna se ponga al corriente, Mukuro menciono algo de las penosas calificaciones de mi dame-alumno. Además de que aseguro que Mukuro que si Tsuna no moría a manos de Hibari, el mismo lo golpearía si le volvían a llegar aquellas horrorosas calificaciones.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —grito Tsuna al imaginar, ahora no solo tenía una opción para morir, primero el entrenamiento sádico de Reborn, si es que lograba sobrevivir milagrosamente Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte y si es que milagrosamente no era mordido hasta la muerte, Mukuro lo asesinaría por sus calificaciones.

— Lo hare, Juudaime, Reborn-san cuenten conmigo —dijo Gokudera completamente alegre.

— Lambo, vigila que Gokudera no vuele nada mientras no estamos; también avísale a mamá que llegaremos a la hora de la cena.

Reborn comenzó a arrastrar a Tsuna rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

* * *

Mukuro se encontraba observando todo el escándalo que armaban a través de la ventana de su oficina, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Mukuro-sama —hablo Chikusa— ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con Vongola?

— De momento será interesante ver al alumno de Reborn intentar vencer a Alondra-kun, claramente el joven heredero de los Vongola será mordido hasta la muerte.

— Entonces, planea dejar que se destruyan mutuamente. —Chikusa se acomodó los lentes.

— Algo así, Ken —llamo Mukuro al chico rubio.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mukuro-sama? —pregunto el nombrado.

— Hay un intruso, al parecer ese sujeto ya leyó mi carta. Ken, encárgate de él.

— ¡De inmediato Mukuro-sama! —exclamó Ken felizmente, mientras salía corriendo a buscar al intruso.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, había llegado a los dominios de Mukuro Rokudo. Él conocía el odio que se profesaban mutuamente Hibari-san y Rokudo; cuando ingreso a la secundaria de Kokuyo se percató de que estaban discutiendo dos chicos, uno de cabellera plateada y el otro de cabellos rizados; camino apresuradamente tratando de restarles importancia, ahora debía investigar acerca de los futuros planes de Rokudo y de paso obtener información sobre ese tal Reborn.

Cuando se disponía a entrar al edificio principal de aquella secundaria, fue interceptado por uno de los subordinados de Rokudo.

— ¡Tú! —grito Ken— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Yo, vengo a visitar a un primo.

— No mientas, eres subordinado de Hibari —dijo Ken mientras señalaba a Kusakabe— ¿así que crees que puedes venir a Kokuyo como si nada?, pues te equivocas.

Antes de que Kusakabe pudiera reaccionar a los reflejos salvajes e instintivos de Ken, el primero ya se encontraba estampado contra la pared.

— Así, que vicepresidente del escuadrón disciplinario, ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí? —hablo Chikusa mientras miraba de manera calculadora al intruso.

— Yo, estoy buscando a Reborn. —Contesto Kusakabe.

— ¿Reborn?, para que buscaría alguien como tú a ese sujeto —reclamo Ken.

— Así que Hibari, te envió a investigar acerca de Reborn —interrumpió la voz de Chikusa— lamento informarte que no asiste a Kokuyo nadie con ese nombre. Posiblemente tu jefe te dio mal el nombre. Además dile a Hibari, que si quiere visitar el dominio de Mukuro-sama, que sea tan amable de solicitar una cita con anticipación con un mínimo de una semana.

— Kakipi, de que hablas.

— Fueron órdenes de Mukuro-sama él dijo algo como: —Kufufu, Alondra-kun es muy impaciente.

— Ehhh —soltó Kusakabe.

— Supongo que podemos decirte esto, Reborn es alguien que trabaja para la familia Vongola, así que por favor retirarte de esta institución antes de que a Mukuro-sama se le termine su buen humor.

— ¿Pero Kakipi?, ¿no podemos dejar que se vaya así de simple? —reclamo Ken, con cierto aire de enojo.

— Órdenes de Mukuro-sama, dijo algo como: — Si mandamos al subordinado de Ave-kun al hospital, vendrá antes de tiempo para realizar una visita, yo quiero ver la pelea del viernes además es molesto Kyoya-kun cuando comienza a destruir todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

— Mukuro-sama es caprichoso —afirmó Ken.

Kusakabe, ni lento ni perezoso corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, tenía suficiente con haberse encontrado con solo un par de subordinados de Rokudo Mukuro, de pronto solo sintió el impacto y cayó al suelo, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con él joven de cabellos rizados.

— ¿No es el uniforme de Namimori-chuu? —pregunto Lambo.

— Si, perdón no me fije por donde iba caminando.

— Tsk, a eso le llamas caminar, parecías un ratón que huía de un gato —bramo Gokudera— vaca estúpida, tenemos que regresar al salón.

— Nunca pensé que fueras alguien estudioso —pronuncio Lambo.

— Es por el bienestar de Juudaime, Reborn-san dijo que era algo que solo yo podía hacer.

— ¿Mencionaste Reborn? —pregunto Kusakabe al escuchar aquel nombre.

— ¡No te importa! —dijo Gokudera— vámonos vaca.

— Ahodera, no molestes.

Gokudera y Lambo ignoraron al sujeto, sin embargo Lambo regreso sobre sus pasos, «— ¿Por qué un alumno de Namimori quiere saber acera de Reborn? —pensó Lambo».

— Gokudera, no se te hace raro que quiera saber sobre Reborn. —Soltó sin más el chico de cabellos rizados.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste eso antes vaca estúpida? , posiblemente sea un enemigo de Juudaime —grito Gokudera.

Él de ojos verdes comenzó a correr, debía darle alcance a aquel sospechoso. Sin embargo cuando iba de salida había algunos alumnos que comenzaban a ingresar al interior del edificio entre empujones, quejas y un par de gritos por parte de los alumnos que Gokudera tiro en su salida, logro vislumbrar el copete del sospechoso.

— ¡DETENTE! —grito a todo pulmón Gokudera.

Kusakabe no volteo ante el grito de aquella persona tan temperamental.

— ¡Te dije que te detuvieras! — en ese instante Gokudera encendió una de sus bombas— desafortunadamente para ti, Juudaime no dijo nada de portar bombas fuera de la escuela. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Pero ante de que Gokudera pudiera si quiera lanzar aquella bomba, fue detenido abruptamente por Lambo.

— ¡Cálmate Ahodera!, no puedes ir lanzando bombas como si fuera la más normal, recuerda que esto es Japón no Italia.

— Tsk —chasqueo Gokudera con la lengua— ¡apártate si no quieres salir volando!

— Vamos a seguirlo, para saber qué es lo que quiere. —Hablo calmadamente Lambo— el sujeto no parece ser de miembro de la mafia.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a cierta distancia a Kusakabe, de pronto lo vieron tomar del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular, aparentemente él sospechoso iba a realizar una llamada.

— Hibari-san —menciono Kusakabe— Solo he podido investigar que Reborn es un empleado de una familia llamada Vongola, trate de buscar información sobre él, pero lo único que resulto de la búsqueda fue un sitio llamado "Mafia Land" donde al parecer "Reborn" es el nombre del avatar del parque de atracciones, no se sabe dónde queda ubicado ese lugar. Rokudo Mukuro mando a decir con uno de sus subordinados, que para realizar visitas en su territorio debían pedirse con una semana de antelación las citas.

Kusakabe escucho como sonaba muerta la línea, al parecer Hibari-san le había colgado, suspiro profundamente y decidió seguir con su camino de regreso a Namimori.

Tsuna se encontraba tirado en el suelo, no podía si quiera pensar en mover un solo musculo, el entrenamiento de Reborn era el mismo infierno, para empezar lo había puesto a correr en un camino lleno de obstáculos durante todo el trayecto el hitman la había disparado con León, después de casi morir a manos de su tutor y a punto de caer desmayado Reborn le dijo que tomara un descanso de cinco minutos.

Observo el lugar parecía un lugar abandonado.

* * *

— Dame-Tsuna, ¿si utilizaras un arma cual sería? —pregunto con simpleza el tutor.

— Ya te dije Reborn que estoy en contra de la violencia —elevo la voz brevemente, sin embargo continuo jadeando por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento.

— Tsuna, no es opcional. Pertenecerás al mundo de la mafia, y es mi deber como tu tutor prepararte. Los anteriores líderes de Vongola han utilizado diversas armas, por ejemplo Ricardo quien fue Vongola Secondo utilizaba su llama sin necesidad de canalizar su llama en un arma, Vongola Terzo utilizaba un cuchillo, Vongola Quarto usaba el arma más inusual de todos tus predecesores un tenedor. Vongola Quinto utilizaba un gancho, Simora el sexto líder de Vongola (Vongola Sesto) utilizaba un boomerang, Vongola Settimo (Fabio) utilizaba pistolas, Daniela utilizaba una ballesta (Vongola Ottavo), Nono utiliza su bastón,

— Yo… Y el primer líder de Vongola.

— ¡Buena pregunta dame-Tsuna! —dijo Reborn mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

El tiempo avanzo rápidamente, Hibari estaba de mal humor debido a que a Rokudo Mukuro tenía intenciones de visitar su amada Namimori-chuu, faltaban veinte minutos para que el reloj marcara las tres de la tarde solo faltaba una hora para que llegara ese sujeto con cabeza de piña. Lo poco que sabía de Reborn lo dejaba intrigado, como demonios estaba relacionado esa Piña con la mafia. Hibari se acababa de despertar de su habitual siesta en la azotea.

De pronto sintió la presencia de dos intrusos en Namimori-chuu, visualizo de inmediato a dos sujetos con el uniforme de Kokuyo, lo más seguro es que fueran lo subordinados de Rokudo, sin embargo ese par de herbívoros iban discutiendo y perturbando la paz de su escuela, de inmediato distinguió al sujeto de cabellos rizados, lo recordaba, recordaba a aquel sujeto extraviado buscando la Secundaria de Kokuyo, miro a su acompañante.

Debía ir a mostrarles modales a aquellos herbívoros, de pronto pudo ver a Yamamoto Takeshi acercarse de manera amigable a ese par.

Yamamoto, se sorprendió al ver a los estudiante de Kokuyo ahí, cuando se acercó mas se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Gokudera y del amiguito extraviado de hace un par de semanas.

— ¡Gokudera, amiguito! —grito Yamamoto mientras se acercaba a los estudiantes de Kokuyo.

— Friki del beisbol —siseo Gokudera con odio.

— Oe, ¿Dónde está Tsuna? —pregunto Yamamoto al no ver al castaño.

— Oh, tu eres el chico que me ayudo el otro día. Cuando Ahodera me dio mal la dirección de la secundaria.

— Sí, yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi. —Menciono el chico del beisbol.

— Te recordaba pero no sabía tu nombre.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Venimos a animar a Tsuna.

— ¿Animar? —dijo un tanto confundido Yamamoto.

— Si, Tsuna se enfrentará a Hibari. Necesita todos los ánimos del mundo.

— Está bien si me uno a ustedes para animar a Tsuna.

— Si —contesto Lambo.

— ¡NOOO! —grito Gokudera.

— Pero yo soy la mano derecha de Tsuna, Gokudera.

— Estúpido friki, la mano derecha de Juudaime soy yo —afirmó Gokudera mientras se señalaba así mismo.

— Ya, no se peleen. Yamamoto, puedes mostramos el camino a la azotea.

— Si, vamos chicos —dijo alegre el moreno.

Antes de abrir la puerta que los conducía a la azotea, sintieron como se les erizaba la piel, de pronto los tres jóvenes sintieron un aura amenazante y al abrir la puerta vieron a Hibari Kyoya con un humor de los mil demonios.

— Kamikorosu —dijo el presidente del escuadrón disciplinario de Namimori-chuu.

— Ma, ma Hibari cálmate no estamos molestando a nadie —hablo rápidamente Yamamoto.

— ¿Así que tú eres Hibari? —menciono Gokudera— solo para que lo sepas Juudaime te vencerá.

— Wow, como si pudiera vencerme alguien. Que molestas son las manadas de herbívoros.

Una vena salto en la frente de Gokudera.

— ¿Herbívoros?, y… ¿Y tú quién demonios te crees?, no eres ni la mitad de bueno y noble que es Juudaime.

— Gokudera, cálmate. —trataron Yamamoto y Lambo de tranquilizar al temperamental chico de cabellos plateados.

— Kufufu, tan temprano y ya estas animado Kyoya-kun —fue la voz de Mukuro la que distrajo la atención de Hibari del chico buscapleitos.

— Rokudo Mukuro —pronunció con odio Hibari.

— Oya, oya al parecer vinieron desde temprano. Y ¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi-kun? —pregunto Mukuro.

— Cabeza de piña, no nombres a Juudaime con tanta familiaridad —bufo Gokudera.

— Supongo que "Si" —pronuncio con énfasis— preparaste asientos de primera fila.

Hibari, estaba completamente irritado "¿Qué demonios se creían esos herbívoros para armar semejante alboroto dentro de su amada Namimori?", sin pensarlo mucho saco sus armas, sus siempre confiables tonfas metálicas.

— Supongo, que ustedes servirán como calentamiento —sonrió macabramente Hibari.

Tsuna, tenía un mal presentimiento. De alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir al entrenamiento infernal de Reborn se sentía en calma pero algo le preocupaba.

Cuando llego a Namimori-chuu, el presentimiento se hizo más grande.

— Dame-Tsuna, apresúrate —ordeno Reborn.

Tsuna abrió la puerta de la azotea, y no le gusto para nada la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Lambo se encontraban golpeados, de pronto visualizo al culpable.

— Por un momento creí que no vendrías, Tsunayoshi-kun —hablo Mukuro.

— Mukuro… —pronuncio Tsuna.

— Ave-kun uso a tus amigos como un pequeño calentamiento.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi. —Pronuncio Hibari.

— Hibari-san.

— Así que ya conocías a Tsunayoshi-kun, Kyoya-kun —dijo Mukuro.

— Debes estar bromeando Rokudo Mukuro —dijo Hibari mirando al chico con peinado de piña— ¿en serio crees que va a vencerme alguien quien es apodado dame-Tsuna? —pregunto incrédulo Hibari— En serio, debes estar desesperado Rokudo Mukuro —afirmo Hibari.

— Chaos —saludo Reborn— Tsuna, ¿piensas ver como tus subordinados fueron golpeados?

— No, ellos no son mi subordinados —dijo Tsuna viendo fijamente a Hibari— ellos son mis amigos, Reborn.

Reborn sonrió, su dame-alumno estaba creciendo.

— Así es Tsuna, ellos serán parte de tu familia.

— Ya te dije Reborn que no quiero ser un mafioso.

— Siempre tan contradictorio. —Pronuncio Reborn sarcásticamente.

Hibari y Rokudo miraban a tutor y a su estudiante.

— Tsuna, te pateara el trasero —aseguro Reborn mientras observaba a Hibari— y tú —miro fijamente a Rokudo— tendrás que cumplir nuestra pequeña apuesta.

— Kufufu, aunque odie admitirlo apoyare a Ave-kun solo por esta vez, aunque no creo que sea posible que pierda ante Tsunayoshi-kun.

Una tonfa salió volando justo al lado de Mukuro.

— ¡Que cruel eres Kyoya-kun!, y yo que te estoy dando ánimos. —Dijo con pesar.

— No me interesa nada que venga de ti, Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari se lanzó dispuesto a atacar a Tsuna, el cual lo miraba con detenimiento. Aquel sujeto había lastimado a sus amigos, él no se consideraba una perdona vengativa y mucho menos despiadada, pero se encontraba furioso. « — Esta vez no huiré —pensó Tsuna internamente— no es solo por la apuesta… Es por mis amigos».

Contra todo pronóstico Tsuna detuvo la tonfa, se escuchó una sonrisa por parte de Mukuro y por su parte Hibari sonrió, aparentemente este sujeto iba dura un poco más que los demás herbívoros.

Gokudera, recupero el conocimiento, y miro a su estimado Juudaime enfrentarse de manera fiera a ese sujeto.

— ¡Juudaime usted puede vencerlo! —grito Gokudera.

Por su parte Tsuna, sentía algo raro. Era la primera vez que en verdad sentía que podía contar con sus amigos.

— Hayato, ayuda a Yamamoto-kun y a Lambo —grito Tsuna desde su posición, lo que ocasionó que Hibari se molestara.

Una de las tonfas de Hibari se impactó golpeando a Tsuna en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Era verdad, Reborn le había advertido que no debía distraerse durante la pelea contra Hibari. Tsuna cayó de rodillas.

— ¡JUUDAIME! —grito con preocupación Gokudera— No se preocupe por estos dos yo me encargo.

La voz de Gokudera lo reanimo, es cierto. Él tenía un motivo claro por el cual pelear, "sus amigos". No Denia distraerse, se concentraría únicamente en Hibari, de momento no sentía su presencia.

— ¡Tsuna, ten cuidado Hibari esta atrás de ti! — esta vez fui Yamamoto quien le advirtió de la cercanía de Hibari.

Tsuna se levantó evitando el golpe de gracia de Hibari.

— Wow, pensé que no ibas a durar ni un minuto —exclamo Hibari.

— Tú, lastimaste a mis amigos. En serio crees que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada. —Murmuro Tsuna.

Los ojos de Tsuna cambiaron de color, cambiaron de su habitual color café a un color anaranjado, su mirada se volvió más aguda dejando atrás la mirada infantil e inocente de siempre. Tsuna observo su mano derecha, era la mano que había utilizado para detener la tonfa de Hibari, seguramente por la adrenalina no sentía el dolor, tal vez incluso tuviera fracturada la mano. De pronto sintió como aparecía un brillo provenía de la fedora de Reborn.

Reborn se quitó su fedora. Era verdad y entonces Tsuna recordó lo que había ocurrido hace algunos días, León tenía la forma de una pelota verde con sus pequeños ojos amarillos con iris negra.

— Oye, Tsuna te mencione que León solo adquiere esta forma —dijo Reborn mientras sostenía al camaleón en la palma de su mano izquierda— cuando algo.

— Tus alumnos deciden pelear —termino Tsuna la frase de Reborn.

El camaleón se elevó de la palma de Reborn despidiendo un brillo, y la especio de crisálida, capullo o la forma que tuviera León dejo un par de guantes de lana de color blanco con el numero veintisiete en aquel par. Además de que al parecer había una bola de algodón al lado de los guantes.

Reborn le lanzo los guantes a Tsuna.

— Póntelos —ordenó el tutor.

— Pero, de que van a servir. No creo que para vencer a Hibari se necesite un par de guantes y una bola de algodón —se quejó Tsuna.

Reborn disparo con León, el que había adoptada la forma de una pistola.

— Hiiiiiiiiiii, Reborn se supone que estas de mi lado, no en mi contra.

— Apúrate dame-Tsuna —Tsuna se colocó los guantes.

Hibari, se estaba desesperando que se creía Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari iba a lanzarse a atacar a Tsuna, cuando vio como Tsuna era envuelto por una llama de color anaranjada, los guantes de Tsuna habían cambiado de forma, eran de color negro con una "X" además de que tenían escrito "Famiglia Vongola".

Tsuna intercepto el ataque de Hibari, al parecer los guante habían amortiguado el golpe.

— X-Gloves, —menciono Tsuna.

Los guantes estaban rodeados por la llama de la última voluntad al igual que en la frente de Tsuna se podía apreciar la misma llama anaranjada.

— Kufufu, esto se está poniendo interesante.

— Prepárate para pagar la apuesta —dijo Reborn— después de todo, la llama de Tsuna es la que más se parece a la del fundador de Vongola.

Tsuna era capaz de detener los ataques de Hibari, debía haber alguna forma de atacar a Hibari. « — Usa la fuerza de tu llama — escucho una voz dentro de su mente».

Hibari se comenzaba a impacientar, como era posible que un herbívoro fuera capaz de predecir sus ataques.

— Arcobaleno, ¿Tsunayoshi-kun tiene la súper intuición? —pregunto Mukuro.

— Efectivamente, cualquier miembro de Vongola tiene esa habilidad, aunque aún le falta pulir a Tsuna.

Tsuna se enfocó en Hibari, la voz le decía que usara sus llamas. Tsuna y Hibari estaban a punto de una confrontación frente a frente, Hibari con sus tonfas y Tsuna con los X-Gloves. Cuando impactaron uno contra el otro una esfera de brillos los envolvió, Hibari salió disparado contra la pared y Tsuna salió volando del techo.

— ¡JUUDAIME! —grito Gokudera.

— ¡TSUNA! —grito Yamamoto.

Lambo recupero la conciencia y sin dudarlo lanzo la bazooka hacia donde había salido disparado Tsuna. Una nube rosa cubrió a Tsuna. Y de pronto todos contemplaron a Tsuna. Pero este Tsuna tenía un par de años más, usaba los X-Gloves como propulsores. La mirada de este individuo era cálida, su cabello seguía siendo igual de rebelde a pesar de los años, y vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa de color anaranjado, no llevaba corbata dejando la camisa con tres botones desabotonados.

— Supongo, que estoy diez años en el pasado —hablo Tsuna.

Los presentes suspiraron de alivio cuando Tsuna aterrizo sobre la azotea.

— ¡Gracias Lambo! —Dijo el castaño mayor.

— No hay de que, al parecer Reborn tenía un presentimiento —dijo el chico de cabellos rizados.

— Reborn, siempre acierta —menciono el castaño— supongo que estoy involucrado en la apuesta de Reborn y Mukuro.

— Juudaime, se encuentra bien él… —Iba a preguntar Gokudera antes de ser interrumpido por el Tsuna de diez años en el futuro.

— No te preocupes Hayato, mi yo del pasado debe estar en mi habitación. Me estaba cambiando de ropa cuando la bazooka me trajo hasta aquí.

— Kufufu, no creí que en serio vencieras a Ave-kun —dijo Mukuro.

— Mukuro —hablo Tsuna— no deberías hacer apuestas con Reborn. Él siempre se las ingenia para ganar… incluso la suerte esta de lado, un día incluso nos vetaron de un casino en la vegas por Reborn—dijo el castaño— Por cierto deberían ayudar a Kyoya, al parecer se golpeó fuerte.

— Pero Juudaime, él lo lastimo —se quejó Gokudera.

Tsuna se acerca a Hibari, este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó.

— No te sobre esfuerces, —dijo Tsuna.

— Herbívoro.

— Tenía tiempo que no me decías herbívoro, Kyoya.

— No me llames con tanta familiaridad —dijo Hibari.

— Perdiste Kyoya-kun —vocifero alegremente Mukuro.

— De hecho tú también perdiste la apuesta Rokudo Mukuro —dijo Reborn.

— Me pregunto si algún día ustedes dos —dijo Mirando a Mukuro y Hibari— serán capaces de hablar sin intentar matarse —dijo Tsuna.

— Kufufu, ahora me interesas Tsunayoshi-kun has llamado mi atención —dijo Mukuro, pero en ese momento una nube rosa se formó alrededor de Tsuna, cuando la nube desapareció, reapareció el Tsuna de siempre.

— Parece que regrese —suspiro el castaño.

— Juudaime/Tsuna —se acercaron Gokudera, Yamamoto y Lambo.

— Chicos —dijo alegremente Tsuna— por un momento creo que alucine que estaba en una habitación.

— Estabas diez años en el futuro debido a la bazooka —explico Lambo— cuando se le dispara a alguien con esa bazooka es capaz de ir al futuro dentro de diez años, pero la persona en el futuro regresa a tomar el lugar de su yo joven durante cinco minutos.

— Hibari-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hibari lo miro con algo de furia, aun no podía creer que hubiera perdido contra aquel herbívoro.

— La próxima vez que te vea Kamikorosu —dijo Hibari mientras se alejaba.

Tsuna se cayó. Sus amigos se preocuparon.

— Al parecer mi dame-alumno se durmió —fue lo único que dijo Reborn.

Hibari sonrió, definitivamente amaba pelear con sujetos fuertes. Ahora que lo pensaba había algo raro, se suponía que ese herbívoro "Sawada Tsunayoshi" había sido admitido en Namimori-chuu.


	10. Dr Shamal

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Nota del autor:** sinceramente no se me ocurre que decir, solo puedo darles las gracias por leer, si es que alguien lee esto XD

De momento iré publicando rápido los capitulo, aunque no se que tan rápida. Soy pésima para dejar un día de actualización...

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Dr. Shamal**

Tsuna acababa de despertar, un poco desorientado y confundido trato de ponerse de pie, en verdad aun no terminaba de asimilar que "él derroto ha Hibari-san", de pronto escucho la voz de su fiel mano derecha.

— Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto con cierta angustia Gokudera— ¿está seguro que puede caminar? —Pregunto al ver que Tsuna se ponía de pie.

— Si —afirmo Tsuna.

— Gokudera tiene razón, te desmayaste — dijo el moreno.

— Solo tenía algo de sueño —dijo Tsuna— además ya es un poco tarde; por cierto chicos ¿Dónde está Reborn? —pregunto el castaño mientras buscaba al hombre de fedora con la mirada.

— Tienes razón, ya se tardó —hablo Lambo.

— ¡Debemos ir a un hospital para que lo atiendan Juudaime!

— Chicos, sería más rápido si fuéramos al hospital de Namimori —dijo Yamamoto.

— Lo seria, pero debemos regresar a casa —aseguro Tsuna— lo más probable es que mamá se encuentre preocupada.

— Pero, lo más lógico sería ir al hospital que este cerca —confirmo Lambo— y desde el hospital podemos llamar a mamá por teléfono.

— Juudaime, ¿Qué opina? —pregunto el peli plateado.

Pero antes de que Tsuna fuera capaz de arma una frase coherente, fueron interrumpidos por la voz del hitman.

— Iremos a otro hospital, no tardan en venir por nosotros, en lo que dame-Tsuna dormía sobre la azotea; realice una llamada al hospital de la familia Vongola, llame al padre de Yamamoto para avisarle la situación y también me comunique con mamá —Reborn sonrió ante el desconcierto de los presentes. — Apúrense, no deben estar esperando en la entrada de Namimori-chuu.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la secundaria, efectivamente como había pronosticado el hombre de fedora, los presentes pudieron comprobar que en la entrada de Namimori-chuu se encontraba una limosina negra con el escudo de armas de la familia Vongola, el escudo era una almeja acompañada por un par de rifles y balas.

— ¿Una limosina? —murmuro Tsuna, después de todo la limosina era sumamente lujosa.

— Perece que es la primera vez que observas una limosina de cerca —dijo el tutor.

— Wow, eres rico Tsuna —dijo impresionado Yamamoto.

— Solo soy una persona normal.

— No mientas descaradamente Tsuna, —dijo sarcásticamente Reborn— Tsuna será el próximo líder de la familia Vongola, ¿te interesa unirte Yamamoto? —pregunto el mayor.

— Se oye entretenido, cuenten conmigo yo juego —aseguro el moreno.

— ¡IDIOTA!, no es un juego —advirtió Gokudera.

— Ma, ma cálmate Gokudera —dijo Yamamoto mientras se llevaba la mano derecha tras la nuca de la cabeza.

— Ese es el espíritu, Yamamoto —sonrió el mayor ladinamente— hay que irnos de una vez dijo Reborn mientras un el chofer le abría la puerta para que se adentraran en el vehículo.

El viaje para el hospital fue silencioso, Tsuna en verdad no sabía casi nada de Vongola, solo tenía la idea de que era una familia mafiosa, que Reborn era él tutor asignado para convertirlo en el siguiente líder de la familia, nunca pensó que Vongola fuera tan rica como para tener su propio hospital, cuando se detuvieron en un edificio de varios pisos de altura bajaron del vehículo para adentrarse dentro del edificio.

* * *

El hospital de la ciudad de Namimori, era como cualquier otro hospital en donde abundaba el color blanco en las paredes, indicaciones, habitaciones, enfermeras y doctores dentro de aquel edificio. Tsuna y compañía iban a entrar a consulta gracias a los golpes propinados por el perfecto de Namimori-chuu.

— Cada quien pasara con un doctor diferente, al parecer Hibari es fuerte —sonrió Reborn— « — Será interesante cuando lo añadamos a la familia —pensó internamente el tutor».

De inmediato un grupo de enfermeras llego para llevarse a un paciente cada quien.

— Chicos sigan a su correspondiente enfermera —ordeno Reborn.

— Reborn-san, yo acompaño a Juudaime.

— No. —Dijo secamente Reborn.

— ¿pero? —murmuro Gokudera.

— Hayato-kun, debes ir a que te revisen —dijo Tsuna— además estamos en el hospital. También debes preocuparte por tu salud —aseguro Tsuna con una cálida sonrisa.

— Es como dice dame-Tsuna, deben ir a atender sus heridas. No te preocupes Gokudera, yo acompañare a Tsuna.

Él castaño sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda ente ello dicho por Reborn, y Gokudera solo asintió, después de todo Reborn-san, era alguien sumamente capacitado para cuidar a Juudaime.

Tsuna y Reborn entraron a la habitación a la que los guio la enfermera, dentro de la habitación se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, y ojos de color café; vestía una bata blanca de manera informar mientras fumaba un cigarro.

— Shamal —pronuncio Reborn.

— Reborn, que sorpresa. Es raro que alguien como tu visite el hospital. Ya deberías saber mi política —pronuncio el doctor— No atiendo hombres.

— Aun me pregunto cómo aprobaste el doctorado —siseo el hitman.

— Un rostro nuevo, bastante lindo pero no es una chica —dijo Shamal mientra miraba de reojo a Tsuna.

— Es mi nuevo alumno, —dijo Reborn— dame-Tsuna, ese sujeto es el doctor Shamal, aunque también es un hitman, su especialidad es el "Trident mosquito", el recolecta enfermedades y sus mosquitos digamos que las propagan.

— Así, que dame-Tsuna —murmuro Shamal— el futuro décimo de Vongola, si no me equivoco.

— Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, y ya le dije a Reborn que no quiero ser parte de la mafia.

— En verdad, Reborn parece que este chico no tiene futuro en la mafia, en que piensa Nono, sé que murieron de manera misteriosa los demás candidatos que podían seguían en sucesión a Timoteo, —dijo mirando de reojo a Tsuna— parece que recibiste una paliza.

— De hecho, el la dio —aseguro triunfal Reborn.

— No lo atenderé, —afirmo— no toco hombres.

— Tal vez deba amenazarte —dijo el hitman, mientras León se transformaba en un arma— o tal vez puedas leer esto.

El hitman le extendió al doctor una carta con el símbolo de Vongola, de inmediato Shamal comenzó a leer la carta.

— Firmada por Timoteo, esta es su llama —afirmo el doctor— viendo los últimos acontecimientos, parece que tendré que atenderte Tsunayoshi.

— Puede llamarme Tsuna —dijo el castaño.

Shamal comezón a revisar a Tsuna.

— Al parecer te rompiste la mano, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Bueno, pasaron cosas y termine envuelto en una apuesta de Reborn.

— Quien fue el pobre incauto que hizo una apuesta con Reborn —pregunto el doctor.

— Rokudo Mukuro. —Contesto Reborn.

— De la familia Estraneo, se supone que debería estar en Italia—dijo Shamal mientras suspiraba.

— Algo así, al parecer está en su época de rebeldía —afirmo Reborn.

— Al parecer solo tienes la muñeca fracturada, un par de golpes nada que un par de días de descanso no arreglen, Tsuna.

— Dame-alumno, debes tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Eres el futuro de Vongola, no podemos perder a otro candidato.

Después de un par de vendajes, desinfectar algunas heridas y enyesar la mano derecha de Tsuna, pudieron salir de aquella consulta.

— Por cierto Tsuna esto es tuyo —dijo Reborn mientras le daba a Reborn una bola de algodón.

— ¿Mío? —cuestiono el castaño.

— Si, León creo esto unto con los X-Gloves, aún no sé qué es. Tal vez seas capaz de averiguarlo. —Reborn coloco el algodón en la mano izquierda de Tsuna.

— Juudaime.

— Tsuna.

— Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien? —Dijo Tsuna.

— Si, solo fueron un par de golpes —afirmo Yamamoto.

— Juudaime su mano esta fracturada.

— No te preocupes, Hayato-kun.

— Pero Juudaime, no se preocupe. Como su fiel mano derecha lo ayudare —dijo el de ojos verdes.

De pronto sintieron un aura oscura. Conocían a quien pertenecía, Hibari.

— ¡HIBARI! —gritaron al unísono Tsuna, Lambo, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

— Al parecer los herbívoros se reúnen en manadas por doquier. —Pronuncio el peli negro.

— ¿Hibari-san? —articulo Tsuna.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi. Exijo una revancha.

— ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, no me interesa pelear.

— Chaos, Hibari —saludo el Reborn.

— Supongo que tú eres Reborn —dijo el pelinegro.

— Así es, no te interesaría unirte a la familia Vongola —soltó sin más Reborn— si lo haces podrías entrenar con mi dame-alumno.

— Interesante propuesta, pero no me interesa juntarme con herbívoros.

De pronto Hibird, quien se encontraba posado sobre la cabeza de Hibari, se acercó a la mano izquierda de Tsuna.

— Algodón, algodón —canturreo la pequeña ave.

— Hibird, no te juntes con los herbívoros.

El ave ignorando las advertencias de Hibari se acomodó en la mano de Tsuna.

— Parece ser que le agradas, Tsuna —dijo Lambo.

— ¿Para qué quieres algodón Tsuna? —pregunto Yamamoto.

— Es… Es… La verdad aun no tengo idea de que sea, me lo dio Reborn —comento Tsuna.

— Conejo… —Murmuro Hibari.

— ¿Eh? —dijo Tsuna.

— La próxima vez que te vea en Namimori-chuu te morderé hasta la muerte, también dile eso a Rokudo Mukuro que…

— Kyoya-kun, deberías decírmelo de frente.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Piña? —dijo Gokudera.

— Tardaste, Mukuro —dijo Reborn— desde hoy trabajaras para Tsuna.

— Paso, en serio Reborn. —dijo el castaño.

— ¿Por qué no?, será de gran ayuda para la familia. —dijo Reborn.

— Kufufu, arcobaleno esto solo será por un año.

— Nada de kufufu, Piña. Aléjate de Juudaime.

— ¿Por qué? Lo haré cuando termine el año, no se te olvide que Ken y Chikusa van a acompañarme. Al parecer Nana-san, nos aceptó de buenas a primeras Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¿Pero?

— No te preocupes dame-Tsuna, Nana piensa que son niños sin hogar.

— Pero, pero. —Repetía Tsuna.

Hace un par de horas Nana caminaba por la calles de la cuidad, realizando las compras para preparar la cena, cuando diviso a un par de chicos, comprando únicamente comida chatarra.

— No es bueno que solo coman comida chatarra —dijo Nana.

— Y… —Ken iba a reclamar cuando fue calladlo por Mukuro.

— Oya, oya usted es la madre de Tsunayoshi-kun. —Dijo Mukuro amigablemente.

— Ara, ¿son amigos de Tsu-kun? —pregunto la castaña.

— Así es, Tsunayoshi-kun habla mucho de usted en la escuela —dijo de manera aduladora Mukuro— al parecer Tsunayoshi-kun heredo su belleza.

— Ara, que chico tan encantador. Que les parece venir a cenar a nuestra casa, no pueden comer solo comida chatarra.

— Eso nos gustaría, Sawada-san, pero somos estudiantes de intercambio y estamos viviendo solos. —Dijo Mukuro con cierto toque melancólico.

— Intercambio.

— Así es, venimos de Italia.

— Igual que Reborn-kun —dijo la castaña alegre— pueden venir a comer a nuestra casa, siempre que gusten.

— Pero sería muy grosero de nuestra parte, al menos deje que estos dos laven los platos —propuso Mukuro.

— Puedes, llamarme Nana-san. —Dijo alegre la mujer.

— Yo soy Rokudo Mukuro, y él es Ken —señalo al rubio— y Chikusa —presento al chico de gorro.

— Y así es como Nana-san no invito amablemente a cenar. —Dijo campantemente Mukuro.

Hibari le lanzo un tonfaso a Rokudo, quien lo detuvo con un tridente.

— Kufufu, Alondra-kun se supone que vienes al hospital o a pedir un pase permanente —sonrió de forma maliciosa el chico con peinado de piña, ocasionando que la piña y el ave se perdieran en una de sus típicas peleas.

— ¿Cenar?, es un poco tarde para cenar —dijo Lambo.

— Por un momento, pensé que mamá los había adoptado, —dijo Tsuna respirando de alivio.

— Vamos a casa —dijo Reborn— deberían quedarse a dormir Yamamoto y Gokudera.

— No sería un problema Juudaime.

— No, la casa es más grande —afirmo Tsuna, mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera del hospital.


	11. Dino Cavallone

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestados de Akira Amano-sensei, para poder hacer un fic YAOI.

* * *

 **Capítulo XI: Dino Cavallone**

La pequeña ave de color amarillo voló de la mano de Tsuna, posiblemente regresara a buscar a su dueño, cuando los cuatro jóvenes salieron del hospital en compañía del tutor, visualizaron un llamativo auto deportivo de color rojo.

— ¡Es un deportivo! —Grito Lambo emocionado.

— Nunca había visto uno tan cerca, solo en las películas —dijo Yamamoto viéndolo de reojo.

— Ni yo —afirmo Tsuna, mientras le prestaba atención al vehículo.

— Es mío —dijo el hitman— o, ¿acaso pensaban que íbamos a regresar caminando a casa? —dijo sarcástico el adulto.

— HIIIIIIIII, pero ¿Dónde lo tenías escondido? —Reborn le dio un coscorrón a su alumno.

— Dame-Tsuna, deja de sorprenderte y súbete al auto —regaño el tutor— lo mismo va para los demás, dejen de mirar el auto, a no ser que sean capaces de volar, o tele transportarse les sugiero que se suban de una vez y se abrochen lo cinturones.

Ante las palabras del mayor, sin ninguna queja o replica proveniente de los menores se subieron rápidamente al auto, Reborn iba en el sentado en el asiento del piloto, mientras Tsuna era el copiloto y en la parte trasera del vehículo se encontraba sentado en el medio Lambo, a su derecha Gokudera y en la parte izquierda estaba Yamamoto. Reborn sonrío de manera tétrica una vez que todos estaban dentro del auto, y cuando inserto la llave para encender el auto. Lo único que supieron los menores es que el auto salió disparado a toda velocidad.

Eran cerca de la media noche cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Sawada, afortunadamente y para desgracia de los pasajeros del auto Reborn había conducido como maniático por aproximadamente diez minutos.

— Gracias a Kami, llegamos a casa —dijo Tsuna respirando con alivio.

— Nunca pensé en amar tanto caminar, o el suelo —afirmo Lambo.

— Fue un paseo divertido —aseguro Yamamoto mientras sonreía.

— Reborn-san es un conductor muy diestro —pronunció Gokudera con cierto toque de admiración.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Gokudera, dejaron a Yamamoto, Lambo y Tsuna con una clara expresión de duda en sus rostros.

— Si, Juudaime. Es muy importante saber conducir rápido, con destreza y precisión por si es necesario realizar una persecución.

— En... en serio, Hayato-kun —dijo Tsuna.

— Si, dame-Tsuna. Va a ser divertido cuando te enseñe a conducir —dijo macabramente Reborn— sin embargo aún eres menor de edad —dijo con pesar— además de que no aparentas tener trece años.

— Reborn, insinúas que parezco un niño —reclamo el castaño.

— No lo insinuó lo creo —dijo firmemente el hombre de fedora— por cierto, ya sabes ¿qué es el algodón?

— No, podemos dejarlo para mañana. —Dijo bostezando Tsuna.

— Entremos a casa lo averiguaremos en la mañana —dijo el mayor.

* * *

Otro nuevo día, y como siempre la en la casa de la familia Sawada las cosas estaban muy animadas desde temprano, era raro ya que la única que se levantaba temprano en aquella casa eran por lo general Nana y Reborn, sin embargo Tsuna escucho un par de voces provenientes de su cocina, era algo temprano pero él tenía un poco de sed, pensaba visitar el refrigerador, cuando vio a dos personas que se suponía que no vivían en la casa.

— Vongola —pronuncio escuetamente Ken.

— ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —dijo Tsuna señalando a los subordinados de Mukuro.

— Venimos a ayudar a Nana-san, a preparar el desayuno —dijo rápidamente Chikusa.

— Buenos días Ken-kun, Chikusa-kun, llegaron temprano —dijo Nana mientras entraba a la cocina.

— Buenos días —pronunciaron Chikusa y Ken mientras veían a la castaña sonreír.

— Tsu-kun, ara, es raro que estés despierto tan temprano —afirmo Nana.

— Mamá, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —pregunto Tsuna mientras los señalaba.

— Tsu-kun, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo —dijo a modo de reprimenda— además son tus senpais, trátalos con más respeto. ¿Por cierto donde esta Mu-kun? —pregunto la castaña.

— ¿Mu-kun? —repitió el castaño confuso.

— Kufufu, ¡buenos días Nana-san! —saludo el chico con heterocromía.

— Oh, Mu-kun pensé que aún no te habías despertado.

— Mamá, ¿que hacen aquí?

— Ara, es que como ayer no llegaron a cenar Reborn-kun, Lambo-kun y tú, los invite a ellos, fueron tan amables cuando me ayudaron a cargar las compras para preparar la cena, y como ya era algo tarde les sugerí que se quedaran a dormir. —Respondió la mayor.

— Ah, sobre lo de anoche… —pronuncio Tsuna, si saber que decirle a su madre.

— Si Reborn-kun me informo que estaban realizando un ejercicio de supervivencia —dijo la castaña— por cierto Tsu-kun, ¿Por qué no me habías presentado antes a tus amigos? —soltó la castaña. —Claramente Mu-kun, Chikusa-kun y Ken-kun son adorables.

Tsuna se quedó frio ante las palabras dichas por su madre, "Adorables" eso en definitiva no describía a ese trio para nada, para empezar no conocía los suficiente a Mukuro pero lo consideraba alguien engañoso por su sonrisa, a Chikusa lo consideraba algo salvaje y a Ken, no sabía exactamente como describir al chico del gorro. Además su mamá afirmo que ese trio eran sus amigos, no podía estar más alejada de la realidad, solo faltaba Hibari Kyoya desayunando en su casa.

— Tsunayoshi-kun se avergüenza de nosotros —dijo Mukuro haciendo una pose de víctima.

— Tsu-kun —dijo la castaña.

— Mukuro, deja de inventarte cosas —reclamo él castaño.

— Juudaime, ¡buenos días! —saludo Gokudera mientras entraba a la cocina.

— Tsu-kun, él es Gokudera-kun —se aventuró a preguntar la mujer.

— Si mamá, él es Hayato-kun. Hayato-kun ella es mi mamá.

— Oka-sama, es un gran placer conocer a la madre de Juudaime —dijo Gokudera cordialmente— ¿por cierto oka-sama como sabia mi nombre? —pregunto el peli plateado.

— Oh, Tsu-kun ha hablado mucho de Gokudera-kun. —Dijo la castaña.

— Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun no se ha despertado —pregunto el castaño.

— No, Juudaime la vaca y el friki siguen durmiendo, Reborn-san se estaba bañando —informo la mano derecha.

— Ya veo —dijo el castaño.

— ¡ustedes que hacen aquí! —dijo el peli plateado al ver al trió de Kokuyo.

— Ara, Gokudera-kun… Seguro te emocionaste al ver a tus senpais —dijo la mujer mientras sonreía.

« — Claramente Oka-sama, era una persona bondadosa al parecer Juudaime lo había heredado de su progenitora —pensó Gokudera mientras observaba el parecido entre Nana y Juudaime».

— Ah. Si —dijo rápidamente Gokudera. No quería volar nada dentro de casa de su estimado Juudaime y mucho menos en la presencia de Nana.

— Tan temprano, y ya están tan animados —dijo Yamamoto mientras se integraba a la conversación.

— Mamá, no debiste dejar entrar a la piña, ni al perro ni a gorrita a la casa —reclamo rápidamente Lambo, mientras miraba a los tres.

— Lambo-kun, es de mala educación poner apodos —reprendió Nana.

— Oh, no se preocupe Nana-san, es una muestra de afecto, ¿verdad Vaca? —dijo Mukuro mientras miraba a Lambo.

— Ara, si es así… entonces está bien. —Dijo la castaña conforme por la explicación.

— Mamá, te presento a Yamamoto Takeshi —dijo Tsuna tratando de disminuir el pesado ambiente que se había formado gracias a Lambo y Mukuro.

Mucho gusto en conocerla Sawada-san —dijo el moreno mientras sonreía.

Igualmente Yamamoto-kun, pero puedes decirme Nana-san, Sawada-san no me gusta como suena. —Dijo la mujer—, ya que estamos todos aquí, me apresurare a preparar el desayuno. Siempre es bueno tener más personas en la mesa.

— Oka-sama, permítame ayudaré —dijo rápidamente Gokudera.

— Nosotros también ayudaremos-pyon —dijo rápidamente Ken— ¿verdad Kakipi? —agarro al chico de la gorra.

— Yo también mamá —se ofreció rápidamente a ayudar Lambo.

Después de que la mayoría se dispusiera a ayudar a Nana a preparar el desayuno, Tsuna y Mukuro se encontraban en la sala, el silencio era demasiado incómodo.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, pareces nervioso —dijo Mukuro mientras miraba de reojo al castaño.

— Hiiiiii, claro que no. —Aseguro el castaño.

— En serio —dijo Mukuro arqueando una ceja— cuando tienes miedo, siempre dices "HIIII", entonces ¿me temes? —pregunto Rokudo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Yo… Bueno…

Entonces entro Reborn a la sala.

— Dame-Tsuna, algún progreso con el algodón —pregunto el hitman mientras miraba a Tsuna.

— No, perece ser solo un algodón normal —dijo Tsuna, ocasionado que el tutor le diera un coscorrón.

— Pero... Pero, Reborn es solo un algodón para que más podría servir el algodón.

— Salió de León, recuerdo que te lo mencione…

— Así, que tu camaleón es bastante inusual, arcobaleno —dijo Mukuro.

— Algo así, Tsuna eres el jefe, debería ser Mukuro el que te tuviera miedo, no al revés —dijo Reborn.

— Kufufu, Arcobaleno… Tsunayoshi-kun, no inspira para nada ni un pequeño ápice de miedo, aunque aún sigo sin creer que venciera a Ave-kun, ese sujeto en verdad es desagradable, y sin embargo reconozco que es fuerte —dijo en tono burlesco Rokudo.

— Tsuna, será el próximo líder de Vongola —afirmo Reborn, con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

— Reborn, no hay alguien más que pueda ocupar el lugar —dijo Tsuna.

— Hay alguien, pero digamos en que no es tan factible —dijo Reborn — además, ya tenemos a cuatro miembros de tu familia.

— ¿Familia?... ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunto el castaño confundido.

— A aquellos que te seguirán, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo y Mukuro.

— Recuerda que nuestra apuesta solo durara por un año —dijo Mukuro— Tsunayoshi-kun, no tiene madera para pertenecer a la mafia.

— Dentro de un año, tú no podrás dejar Vongola. Seguirás a Tsuna, al igual que los demás miembros de la familia.

— Más específicamente, te refieres a los guardianes, o ¿me equivoco arcobaleno? —dijo seriamente Mukuro.

— Pareces estar bien informado, Rokudo Mukuro. En dos semanas comenzará el entrenamiento de los guardianes, me imagino que será bueno que trapeen el suelo contigo —dijo Reborn mientras sonreía.

— Solo un año, no pienso ser parte de la mafia. —Aseguro Mukuro, mientras salía de la sala.

— Tsuna… —llamo Reborn al ver que su alumno no decía ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué son los guardianes? —pregunto el castaño.

— Aún es pronto para que lo sepas, además necesito que se reúnan todos… Pienso incluir a Hibari, solo falta uno… Ellos se comenzaron a reunir solo por ti, aunque tú no hayas hecho nada. Cuando aparezca el último miembro de tu familia te diré que son los guardianes. —Dijo Reborn—, mientras hay que ir a desayunar.

Aquellas palabras no dejaron tranquilo a Tsuna, además como se le ocurría a su tutor involucrar a sus amigos. El desayuno en la casa Sawada no paso a mayores, incluso todos los presentes se comportaron frente a Nana Sawada, nada de bombas, nada de peleas, ni siquiera se mencionó la palabra Vongola o mafia en la mesa.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba regresando a casa de un agotador día de escuela, Lambo y Hayato venían caminando con él caminando, antes de llegar a la casa de los Sawada se encontraron con varios hombres uniformados con trajes negros, usaban lentes. Tsuna, no tenía un buen presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder.

Los hombres de inmediato se formaron en dos filas y pronunciaron: ¡Bienvenido Décimo!

El castaño se quedó sin palabras, y de inmediato ingreso a su casa, y entonces miro a un joven rubio que se encontraba tomando té verde en la sala, era un joven rubio de uno veinte tantos años, de piel blanca y ojos cafés.

— Oh, ya llegaste… Hermanito —pronuncio enérgicamente el rubio.

Tsuna, quedo mudo de la impresión y en su mente resonaba claramente la palabra "Hermanito", pero él era hijo único, a no ser que su desobligado padre tuviera un hijo al que no conocían ni su mamá, ni mucho menos él.

— Ho…La… —tartamudeo Tsuna.

El rubio al verlo se lanzó a abrazar al menor, sin embargo lo que sucedió en esos instantes dejo a Tsuna con una gota en la sien, el chico rubio se tropezó y fue a estampar directamente en el suelo, siendo el impacto amortiguado por su rostro.

— ¿Te encuentra bien? —pregunto rápidamente el castaño.

— Si, suele suceder a veces —dijo el rubio disculpándose— jaja —río el rubio mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a atrás de la nuca— mi nombre es Dino Cavallone —dijo el rubio a modo de presentación.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi —dijo el castaño.

De pronto Dino sintió un aura asesina, él sabía a quién pertenecía esa presencia, después de todo había sido educado por aquel hombre durante un par de años.

— Reborn —dijo el rubio.

— Así que ya llegaste dame-Dino —dijo el tutor— se suponía que debías llegar a ver el combate de dame-Tsuna.

— Perdón, no pude llegar antes. El aeropuerto estuvo cerrado —se excusó el rubio.

— Dame-Tsuna, él es mi primer dame-alumno, él es del Décimo líder de la familia Cavallone, es un aliado de Vongola.

— Ahhh… —pronuncio Tsuna.

— Si, Tsuna puedes decirme Onii-chan —exclamo alegre el rubio— después de todo somos como hermanos alumnos debido a Reborn.

Los ojos de Dino brillaban de la emoción, mientras miraba a Tsuna con cierto toque de esperanza en sus ojos.

— Dino-san —dijo el rubio ocasionando que el rubio se deprimiera.

— Pero, yo quiero que me llames Onii-chan, —dijo Dino un aura triste y oscura— nunca tuve hermanos menores, por eso pensé que tú —dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a Tsuna, su táctica de chantaje debía funcionar.

— Onii-san —dijo dudoso el menor.

— Onii-chan —lo corrigió Dino.

— Onii-chan —repitió Tsuna, y como si fueran palabras mágicas Dino abrazo efusivamente al castaño.

De pronto Reborn transformo a León en una pistola, y comenzó a amenazar: — Dino, no viniste aquí para abrazar y fraternizar con Tsuna.

— Reborn, sigues siendo un demonio —murmuro Dino.

— Vamos al asunto que nos concierne —dijo Reborn— Dino, cuando León creo tú látigo también creo a Enzo.

— Si —afirmo a Reborn.

— ¿Quién es Enzo? —pregunto el castaño.

— Él es Enzo —dijo Dino mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía una pequeña tortuga verde.

— ¿Cómo un camaleón puede tener una tortuga como hijo? —cuestiono Tsuna.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta de Tsuna.

— Desde ese punto tienes razón —dijo Dino.

— León, es padre y yo apenas me entero murmuró Reborn. La razón por la que te llamamos, es por… Muéstrale el algodón —ordeno Reborn.

— ¿Algodón? —cuestiono Dino.

— Al igual que Enzo, cuando Tsuna peleo contra Hibari, León creo los X-Gloves y una bola de algodón, de la que aún no sabemos nada —dijo el hombre de fedora.

— ¿Aquí está? —dijo Tsuna mostrando la pequeña bola de algodón.

— Agua —dijo de inmediato Dino.

— ¿Agua? —se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Reborn y Tsuna.

— Como recordaras —dijo Dino mirando fijamente a Reborn— cuando Enzo es mojado con agua, crece —dijo Dino.

— Vamos al baño —ordeno Reborn.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en el lavamanos, Tsuna abrió el grifo y mojo el algodón. Nada ocurrió, ahora solo tenían un algodón, pero a diferencia este estaba mojado.

— No pasó nada —dijo Tsuna.

— No se me ocurre nada más—dijo Dino.

— Lo que ocasiono que Reborn le diera una patada a su primer dame-alumno.

— Dame-Dino, entonces no sirvió de nada hacerte venir desde Italia.

— De pronto, el algodón se comenzó a mover.

—Se mueve —dijo Tsuna.

— Si —dijo Dino.

— ¡Conejita! —exclamo Nana, mientras el algodón salía brincando directamente a la mano de Nana.

— ¿Conejita? —dijo de inmediato Tsuna.

— Ara, ¿La conejita es tuya Dino-kun? —preguntó Nana mientras miraba a Dino.

— No, es de Tsuna —respondió Reborn — mamá, como conocías al conejito.

— Pues ayer en la noche, me levante y fui a la cocina a servirme un vaso con agua, entonces la pequeña conejita estaba buscando comida en la cocina —dijo la mujer sonriendo.

— Nunca imagine que fuera un conejo —dijo Dino.

— Ni yo —dijo Tsuna.

— Por cierto, Tsu-kun no me avisaste de tu mascota. —Reclamo Nana.

— Jaja, es que pensábamos que era un algodón —dijo Dino.

— Ara, como se va a llamar —pregunto rápidamente Nana.

— Shiyo —dijo el castaño mientras Nana le entregaba a Tsuna a pequeño animal.

— Bueno, Dino-kun siéntete como en casa, en un rato más los llamara para que podamos comer juntos —dijo Nana mientras sonreía— últimamente hemos tenido muchos invitados— dijo la castaña para sí misma mientras se alejaba caminando.

— Por cierto Dino, si sabes que eres un completo inútil sin tus subordinados, ¿Por qué no está acompañándote Romario? —pregunto tajante el tutor.

— ¿Inútil? —pregunto Tsuna, después de todo Dino tenía cara de tipo genial.

— Así es dame-Tsuna… Dino es un completo inútil si sus habilidades no son usadas para el bien de la familia. —Respondió Reborn— pensé que ya no seguías siendo tan inútil Dino.

— Auch, Reborn en verdad me esfuerzo… Por eso deje a mis subordinados en la entrada, pero al parecer me tienen que acompañar. —Dijo Dino con un aura derrotista.

—Un dame, siempre será un dame —dijo Reborn mientras veía de reojo a sus alumnos.


	12. Prueba

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes de Akira Amano-sensei, para poder escribir este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII: Prueba**

La mesa de la familia Sawada se encontraba completamente llena de invitados dispuestos a comer la siempre deliciosa comida de Nana, para comenzar se encontraban en su asientos asignados por la matriarca de la familia Sawada, los supuestos adorables senpais de Kokuyo (de acuerdo a la descripción de Nana), Reborn y a su lado se encontraba Dino en compañía de su fiel mano derecha, un hombre que respondía al nombre de Romario. Por consiguiente estaba Lambo y por supuesto Tsuna.

— Siempre he querido probar comida casera —dijo Dino con aire soñador.

— Recuerda dame-Dino, que el alimento es para aquellos que son capaces de comer. —Reborn dijo mientras le arrebataba a su alumno el tazón que contenía arroz.

Dino conocía aquellas terribles costumbres de su tutor, aun recordaba cuando su tutor se comía todos los alimentos destinados a él y no le dejaba ni una pequeña migaja, así que de inmediato se puso a comer rápidamente mientras Reborn disponía de su arroz.

Por un momento la mente de Dino divago en sus memorias perdidas, tal vez existía alguno que otro recuerdo suprimido por el miedo que infundía a su persona el ex-arcobaleno, aquellos entrenamientos espartanos a los que fue sometido desde joven, a las horas infernales de estudio bajo la tutela del hitman, recordaba que cuando era más joven él se había negado a ser el próximo líder de la familia Cavallone, y aun así un par de años después ya fungía como el décimo Cavallone, sonrió de manera ligera… Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo… Tsuna… Así es su hermanito parecía una persona gentil, pero él sabía perfectamente que no debía "dejarse llevar por las apariencias", después de todo el hitman le notifico que el castaño había vencido al terror de Namimori-chuu. Y si Reborn decía algo, juraba algo e incluso si apostaba era cien por ciento creíble que él tendría la razón de ese asunto. Reborn, era mundialmente reconocido no solo en el mundo de la mafia, de vez en cuando el hitman adoptaba un par de identidades distintas, como la de un increíble genio matemático, un observador de insectos y las cosas más raras que solo podía ser capaz de realizar Reborn.

Dino, se sorprendió cuando en la mesa vio a Rokudo Mukuro en compañía de sus subordinados, por lo que se rumoraba en Italia, Rokudo era parte de la familia Estraneo, no tenía idea de que hacia el chico de cabello de ojos bicolor en un lugar como la cuidad de Kokuyo, también Reborn ya le había comentado que los posibles guardianes de Tsuna ya estaban comenzando a juntarse en busca de su "Cielo", algo así como un alumno de Shamal, el mismísimo Rokudo, el chico de la familia bovino, un tal Yamamoto, el terror de Nami-chuu… entonces, solo faltaba alguien más. De momento, el como buen hermano mayor, vería que tan confiables era la familia de Tsuna, no podía dejar desprotegido a su hermanito.

Reborn había citado a Yamamoto, Lambo, Gokudera y a Tsuna. Solo faltaba aquel par problemático que seguramente ignoraría su llamado, y sin embargo lo dejo pasar, pues aunque Hibari se negara a aceptar ordenes de "Tsuna" al igual que Mukuro, sin duda alguna eran fuertes tenían las cualidades que los hacían aptos para guardianes al igual que los demás, y sin embargo como siempre los guardines más problemáticos siempre serian la engañosa niebla y la nube distante.

Se encontraban reunidos en un estadio de beisbol, al parecer el lugar se encontraba desierto ya que no había nadie además de los presentes.

— Rente el lugar para toda la semana —dijo Reborn como si nada, además que clase de persona se daba el lujo de despilfarrar el dinero como si nada. Solo Reborn.

— ¡Qué bien! —dijo rápidamente Yamamoto, después de todo él amaba jugar al beisbol— así ¿que cual es el plan? —sonrió mientras miraba al mayor.

— Reborn-san, ¿Por qué nos reunió? —pregunto Gokudera.

— Es obvio Gokudera, vamos a formar un equipo —dijo sin más el moreno, además que más podían hacer en un estadio.

— Es correcto Yamamoto, serán el equipo de un juego llamado mafia —soltó el mayor sin duda alguna en su voz.

— Yo me apunto —Yamamoto dijo sin dudarlo.

— Idiota, esto no es un juego es la mafia —gruño furioso Hayato al ver sonreía como idiota a Yamamota.

— Oh, así que el juego se llama mafia.

Los presentes prefirieron no decir nada, después de todo Reborn lo tenía más que fascinado a Yamamoto con la idea de un equipo, aunque era preocupante que el moreno no diferenciara ente un juego y la vida real.

— Bueno, la verdad hemos venido a entrenar —dijo el hitman— también llame a Mukuro y a Hibari pero al parecer no vendrán.

— Esos malditos, como se atrevan a faltar —dijo con aire de enfado Gokudera.

— Bueno, eso no importa ahora, de momento les asignare un par de ejercicios que tendrán que realizar.

— ¿Ejercicios? —exclamaron los cuatro jóvenes.

— Así es, como sabrán hay que ser fuerte en la mafia —dijo el hitman— Gokudera.

— Al parecer el juego tiene muchas reglas —dijo el moreno ganándose un par de miradas confusas.

Ante las palabras del moreno, Tsuna, Gokudera y Lambo se quedaron sin habla. "Como era posible que Yamamoto considerara todo un juego". Internamente Gokudera pensaba que el mencionado friki del beisbol, solo tenía en esa cabeza hueca espacio para procesar información de aquel deporte. Lambo no tenía palabras y Tsuna, pensaba que en realidad el castaño no sabía que pensar.

— Yamamoto, tu posees el instinto natural de un hitman, toma —dijo el adulto mientras le daba un bate metálico al chico.

— Un ¿bate? —dijo el menor.

— Agítalo —ordeno Reborn.

Yamamoto agito el bate, este se convirtió en una Katana.

— Wow, se convirtió en una katana —dijo Yamamoto.

— Gokudera —llamo el hombre de fedora.

— Sí, Reborn-san —respondió de inmediato el peli plateado al escuchar su nombre.

— Tú entrenaras para afinar tu puntería, toma —dijo el mayor mientras le daba un par de pelotas a Gokudera.

— ¿Reborn-san? ¿No son las pelotas para el friki? —cuestiono el peli plateado, al ver aquellas esferas blancas con costuras rojas.

— Por el momento Yamamoto y tú entrenaran juntos. —Dijo el mayor— había pensado que entrenaras por el momento con Lambo, pero siento que si los dejo entrenando no será nada productivo, al menos no de momento. Entendido Gokudera, le lanzaras a Yamamoto esas pelotas, aunque debo advertirles que en el caso de que son algo explosivas, así que entrenen a conciencia —dijo el mayor mientras sonreía.

— Lo hare Reborn-san —aseguro el chico de ojos verdes.

— Lambo, tu entrenaras con esto —dijo el mayor entregándole un set de limpieza que incluía una escoba, un trapo y una cubeta.

— Me estas tomando el pelo —dijo el Bovino al ver lo que Reborn le entregaba.

— Es en serio… —Lambo iba a objetar cuando Reborn convirtió a León en un rifle.

— Ya me voy —dijo lambo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

— Y tú —dijo Reborn mientras señalaba a Tsuna— seguirás estando bajo mi tutela.

Después de un día de entrenamiento se encontraban completamente agotados Tsuna, Lambo y Yamamoto. Por su parte Gokudera se encontraba frustrado, el susodicho friki era capaz de cortar cada una de las pelotas que le lanzaba.

De repente paso un auto junto a ellos y de improvisto introdujo a Tsuna al interior del vehículo, siendo que el conductor acelero de inmediato.

— Esperen —era la voz de Yamamoto— no debemos precipitarnos.

— ¡IDIOTA!, Juudaime fue secuestrado. —Grito algo histérico el peli plateado.

— Ma, ma Gokudera, debemos calmarnos y pensar en… ¿Quién fue capaz de secuestrar a Tsuna? —dijo con voz tranquila Yamamoto. Mientras su mirada se tornaba fría y calculadora.

— Uhm, no se me ocurre nadie —dijo Lambo pensativo.

— No se preocupen, llame a Dino para que comience a reunir información. Tenía mis sospechas acerca de un secuestro, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto. —Es fue la voz conciliadora del hitman, ya esperaba aquellas reacciones por parte de los jóvenes.

* * *

Por su parte Tsuna se encontraba tratando de librarse de sus raptores, de pronto escucho una voz familiar… La voz era familiar, la reconocía cuando escucho el típico "hermanito".

— Hermanito, tranquilízate.

— ¿Dino-san? —dijo confuso el castaño.

— Habíamos quedado en que era "onii-chan" —rectifico el rubio.

— Entonces, ¿Qué sucede onii-chan? —pregunto el menor.

— Pues estoy verificando que tan eficientes son los miembros de tu familia, aunque creo que faltaron dos —dijo el rubio pensativo.

— Pero, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —pregunto el menor.

— No te preocupes, de momento estoy evaluando que es lo que tu familia hará al ver que te secuestraron, claro de inmediato se alertaron, aunque no tan rápido como lo hubiera deseado. Podemos decir que es un pequeño simulacro para evaluar a cada uno de los miembros de tu familia.

— Y si le dicen a mi mamá, —dijo Tsuna algo preocupado, ya que su progenitora posiblemente entraría en una crisis nerviosa.

— No te preocupes, Reborn le aviso a mamá que están estudiando en la biblioteca, o algo así.

— Reborn lo sabía —pregunto el castaño.

— Se lo comente.

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Dino, cuando iba a contestar vio en la pantalla que salía el nombre de "Reborn" en el identificador de llamadas, se apresuró a contestar.

— Dame-Dino, ¿alguna idea de quien secuestro a Tsuna? —pregunto el hitman.

— Sí, al parecer fue una familia de yakuzas que responden al nombre de "Akai no ryuu". —claro que todo era inventado por el rubio, en cuanto dejaran de buscar los miembros de la familia de Tsuna les diría que todo fue una pequeña prueba.

— De acuerdo —dijo Reborn mientras colgaba.

Tsuna se quedó inquieto ante las palabras de Dino, después de todo los "Akai no ryuu" no eran para tomarse a la ligera, sabia por algunos rumores que su base estaba ubicada en uno de los edificios céntricos de la cuidad de Kokuyo.

— Eh, Onii-chan ¿Por qué los mandaste precisamente con lo Akai no ryuu?, podría ser peligroso. —Dijo Tsuna.

— No te preocupes Tsuna, fue un nombre que invente, ¿en verdad crees que enviaría a tu familia directo a un enfrentamiento con yakuzas? —dijo sonriente Dino.

— Pero, los Akai no ryuu si existen.

— ¿COOOMO? —dijo Dino ya algo nervioso— ¡Romario!, investiga donde queda la base de los "Akai no Ryuu" —pronuncio nervioso el rubio.

— Onii-chan, por los rumores ellos se encuentran en un edificio céntrico de Kokuyo.

— Romario confirma que edificio es mientras me adelantare no puedo dejar solos a esos tres—dijo el rubio con convicción.

— Si jefe, sería bueno que fuera acompaño por algunos de miembros de la familia, cuando consiga la información le enviare un mensaje con la dirección.

Tsuna, Dino y algunos hombres de la familia Cavallone llegaron a la base de los yakuza, sin embargo lo que encontraron los dejo sin palabras. Muchos de los yakuzas habían sido golpeados, bombardeados y golpeados por Yamamoto, Gokudera y lambo. En ese momento ese trió se encontraba interrogando al líder.

— ¡HABLA MALDITO!, ¿DONDÉ SE ENCUENTRA JUUDAIME? —Gokudera amenazaba al sujeto que se encontraba al borde de la inconciencia.

— Lo repetiré una vez más —era la voz de Yamamoto— digamos que Gokudera no tiene paciencia, así que porque no nos ahorramos esta situación y confiesa de una vez, ya que posiblemente a Gokudera le guste llenarte de dinamita. —La mirada de Yamamoto era diabólica en aquel momento.

— Yo que tu hablaría —dijo la voz de Lambo— o de lo contrario, no me gustaría ver cómo eres rebabado en pequeños pedacitos por Yamamoto.

— Chicos —hablo Tsuna, sin saber que decirles a esos tres, después de todo bueno siendo sincero consigo mismo si se imaginaba esa aptitud por parte de su autoproclamada y fiel mano derecha, de hecho le sorprendía que el lugar una tuviera paredes, sin embargo fue como ver el lado oscuro de Yamamoto y Lambo.

— ¡¿Juudaime se encuentra bien?! —pregunto rápidamente el peli plateado al ver a su jefe.

— Si, chicos de hecho todo esto fue hecho por Dino —dijo el castaño sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

De inmediato los tres chicos se reunieron alrededor de Dino.

— ¿Qué demonios planeabas hacerle a Juudaime? —dijo Gokudera mientras sacaba un par de bombas.

— El secuestro no deja nada bueno —hablo Yamamoto mientras sostenía la katana.

— Tal vez deberíamos enseñarte modales —recalco lambo mientras se acercaba con un par de granadas.

— Yo, no planeaba secuestrar a Tsuna —se defendió el Cavallone.

— Aja, y en qué demonios ¿pensabas al subir a Juudaime dentro de un auto?

— Eso no parecía un paseo —completo Yamamoto mientras miraba al rubio.

— Yo… Ja ja, bueno pasaron un par de cosas, lo importante es que ustedes tres han demostrado con honores ser dignos de la confianza de Tsuna —dijo el rubio— ir y enfrentarse al enemigo en contra de todas las probabilidades solo para rescatar a su jefe.

— ¿Qué opinas Dino? —hablo Reborn mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Son fuertes... aunque algo impulsivos —aseguro el rubio—. Pero, parecen ser los adecuados para ser los guardianes de Tsuna, me hubiera gustado tener a los demás guardianes presentes, pero supongo que deben ser problemáticos la niebla y la nube—dijo el rubio algo pensativo— ahora que lo pienso Reborn, falta un miembro más de la familia de Tsuna.

— Así es, pero digamos que pronto se reunirán todos —dijo sonriendo de lado, aquella sonrisa tan característica del mayor que no anunciaba nada bueno, era como un indicio de "Prepárense para sufrir".


	13. Sasagawa Ryohei

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no me pertenece. Solo tomo prestados los personajes de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Nota del autor:** intentare ir subiendo un capitulo del diario, por lo menos hasta que alcance al fic de Amor Yaoi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII: Sasagawa Ryohei**

Tsuna, Hayato y Lambo se encontraban almorzando en la azotea de la escuela se podía sentir la suave brisa que ocasionalmente acariciaba sus cabellos, el sol se encontraba ausente debido a las muchas nubes que se encontraban ocultándolo en ese momento. En definitiva un día tranquilo, Reborn se había ido a atender según el "Asuntos importantes", aunque Tsuna dudaba seriamente de las buenas intenciones del hitman. Tsuna estaba bebiendo de leche a través de una pajilla mientras que Lambo y Gokudera como siempre discutían por cosas un tanto infantiles. La puerta se abrió abruptamente ocasionando que del susto Tsuna se atragantara con la leche, Gokudera de inmediata se encontraba levantado con un par de bombas en ambas manos y Lambo miraba la puerta.

Mukuro Rokudo miro despectivamente al joven Vongola mientras sonreía de forma siniestra, Tsuna conocía aquella sonrisa similar a la de Reborn que solo significaba una cosa "Problemas".

—Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun ¡que coincidencia! —dijo Rokudo mientras se acercaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué quieres cabeza de piña? —cuestiono de inmediato Gokudera a observar a aquel sujeto.

— Kufufu, tan perspicaz "Mano derecha" —dijo Mukuro con énfasis en las últimas palabras.

— Por supuesto, después de todo soy la mano derecha de Juudaime.

— ¿Ocurrió algo Mukuro? —pregunto el castaño.

— Algo así, Vongola —dijo mientras sonreía como si se tratara de un niño que ha realizado una travesura— como sabrán, se lesiono el capitán del club de boxeo.

— Aja, y eso que tiene que ver con Tsuna —esta vez cuestiono Lambo— piña.

— Vaca, claro que tiene que ver con Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo sin más Mukuro— fue algo así como una sugerencia de Reborn. Lo repetiré con sus palabras "Mukuro, si por alguna casualidad o coincidencia del destino se llega a lesionar el capitán del club de boxeo, envía a mi dame-alumno a ocupar su lugar", y curiosamente hoy el capitán se sufrió de un esguince en el tobillo, por lo que no está en condiciones de pelear.

— Pero, yo ni siquiera se boxeo —dijo Tsuna mientras miraba a su senpai sonreír.

— ¿Y?, Reborn dijo que sería interesante. Claro que yo los llevare personalmente a Namimori-chuu, kufufu no está de más molestar a Ave-kun durante mi visita.

— ¿Y las clases?, piensas sacar a Juudaime como si nada de sus importantes clases —dijo enojado Hayato.

— Ah, eso no tiene importancia, recuerden que la secundaria está bajo mi control —dijo Mukuro sonriendo siniestramente— además mande a Chikusa a entregar sus permisos a la sala de profesores.

— ¿Pero? —pronuncio Tsuna.

— Nada de peros, en este momento nos vamos la escuelita de Alondra-kun.

Mukuro prácticamente arrastro a Tsuna al estacionamiento, Hayato y Lambo a regañadientes tuvieron que seguir a la condenada piña, después de todo Tsuna les había contado lo que sucedió cuando realizaron la apuesta Mukuro y Reborn.

* * *

Se encontraban Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo reunido en la habitación de Tsuna. Estaban cansados después de lo que ocurrió en la pelea del castaño y Hibari.

— Oe, Tsuna… ¿Por qué tenías que pelear con Hibari? —pregunto despreocupadamente Yamamoto.

— Digamos que Reborn y Mukuro hicieron una apuesta. —Contesto brevemente el castaño.

— Ahora que lo pienso Juudaime —dijo Gokudera de manera seria— de que hablaste con esa piña estúpida mientras desaparecieron en el salón.

— Mukuro, dijo algo así como: "Vongola me ahorraste el tiempo de buscarte…Algo de cumplir sus objetivos y que para ello quería mi cuerpo" —dijo de manera inocente el castaño.

— Yamamoto y Lambo se quedaron mudos, con la palabra "cuerpo" resonando en sus mentes.

— Chicos regreso en unos minutos voy por un vaso de agua, quieren que les traiga algo para beber. —pregunto el castaño.

— No se preocupe Juudaime, yo iré. —Dijo de inmediato el peli plateado.

— Gokudera sería mejor que fuera Tsuna, además —pronunciaba Yamamoto.

— Si, Yamamoto tiene razón, sería una falta de educación que tu —dijo Lambo mientras señalaba a Gokudera— que eres la visita de Tsuna se tome esas libertades —dijo de inmediato.

— No te preocupes Hayato-kun, no tardo —dijo Tsuna mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez que los pasos de Tsuna dejaron de sonar prosiguió a hablar Lambo.

— Chicos no me gusto para nada lo que Tsuna dijo.

— Tienes razón Yamamoto —dijo Lambo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —cuestiono el chico de ojos verdes.

— Eres tan lento, Ahodera —soltó sin más Lambo— "Y para algo quería mi cuerpo" —dijo Lambo con malicia.

— ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?, ¡MALDITA PIÑA! —gruño Gokudera.

— Exacto, Tsuna es demasiado inocente — Dijo Lambo.

— Juudaime, es tan noble e inocente —pronuncio Gokudera con cierta angustia en su voz.

Solo, no hay que dejar que Tsuna este solo con ese sujeto —dijo Yamamoto.

— Es verdad, además ni siquiera va en el mismo salón —dijo Lambo.

— Aunque no quiera, vaca tendrás que cuidar a Juudaime cuando este en casa, y yo lo cuidare en la escuela —dijo Hayato.

— Yo lo cuidare, cuando venga de visita —afirmo Yamamoto.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron ante lo dicho.

* * *

Regresando al presente habían caminado hasta el estacionamiento...

— Supongo que usaremos el transporte escolar —bufo con fastidio Gokudera.

— No, te equivocas chico bomba, ese transporte es solo para los alumnos comunes, nosotros iremos en el auto del consejo estudiantil —pronuncio Mukuro.

— Si lo dices con ese tono, suenas como si fueras un mafioso —replico Lambo.

— Kufufu, que agresivo eres, además vaca, yo solo soy un simple presidente estudiantil —respondió Mukuro de forma sarcástica— ¿Crees que yo? —dijo mientras acercaba su mano derecha a su pecho— ¿sería capaz de amenazar a los profesores de la escuela?

— No lo dudo, incluso te falto incluir lo de amenazar al alumnado —contesto Lambo— Piña.

Entonces se acercó de forma rápida un auto de color negro, la ventanilla del conductor descendió.

— Mukuro-sama, dijo el director que le desea buen viaje, y cosas así ya sabe cómo es ese tipo.

— Justo en el momento adecuado, Ken —dijo Mukuro mientras se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

— Yo no me subo si él conduce —dijeron al unísono, Lambo, Gokudera y Tsuna.

Mukuro bajo la ventanilla del auto.

— Kufufu, ¿tienen miedo? —dijo con burla— no se preocupen Reborn lo enseño a conducir, incluso dijo que Ken tenía un talento nato.

Lambo y Tsuna de inmediato se pusieron pálidos ante lo dicho por Mukuro.

— Supongo que si Reborn-san le enseño está bien —dijo el peli pateado mientras se subida en la parte trasera del auto.

— Paso, definitivamente —dijo Lambo.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, la secundaria de Namimori no esta tan lejos —dijo Tsuna— podemos ir caminado.

— Nada de ir a pie, Vongola, Vaca… Súbanse ya, no tenemos todo el día. —Dijo Mukuro con un aura siniestra.

Sin más que objetar y por el miedo, Lambo y Tsuna se subieron al auto…

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a la escuela secundaria de Namimori, para fortuna de Tsuna y Lambo, Ken había resultado ser un buen conductor, Tsuna pudo observar la entrada principal de Namimori-chuu y apreciar aquel edificio escolar. Tsuna, Mukuro, Hayato y Lambo se bajaron del auto para entrar al territorio escolar de Hibari Kyoya, de inmediato Mukuro fue cálidamente recibido por una tonfa voladora, la cual esquivo mientras sonreía.

— Kyoya-kun, ¿Qué forma de recibir a los invitados es esa? —dijo burlonamente Rokudo, mientras miraba a un muy enojado Hibari.

— ¿Qué haces en mi escuela piña?, o acaso no sabes que no se permite el acceso a personas que nos forman parte del alumnado o del profesorado.

— Kufufu, tan serio como siempre mi estimada Ave-kun. Sin embargo te olvidad que también se permite el acceso a los alumnos de otras escuelas por motivos meramente "Deportivos y educativos" —afirmó Rokudo.

— Aunque así fuera, no te voy a dejar entrar Rokudo Mukuro.

— Pero venimos a animar a Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Rokudo captando el interés del presidente del comité disciplinario.

— Por fin llegaron —era la voz de Reborn.

— Reborn, ¿por qué demonios le dijiste a Mukuro que me trajera a la competencia con el club de boxeo? —se quejó Tsuna al ver a su tutor.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, su tutor solo vestía un short de color amarillo, un par de guantes para boxear aunque seguía usando su amada fedora.

— Ah, digamos que viene a entrenar al capitán del club de boxeo, como sabrás existe la leyenda del maestro Pao-pao —dijo el hitman.

— ¿Quién es Pao-pao? —pregunto Tsuna sin micha importancia.

— Yo —contesto el tutor mientras sonreía, debo decirte Tsuna que parece ser un enemigo formidable, —dijo Reborn— además hice una apuesta son él si pierdes tendrás que unirte al club de boxeo.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Reborn no puede ir haciendo apuestas que me involucren.

— Puedo y lo seguiré haciendo dame-Tsuna —aseguró Reborn mientras le baba una patada.

— Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun debo recordarte que si pierdes haré tu vida un verdadero infierno —dijo Mukuro mientras sonreía de forma angelical.

— Juudaime, estoy seguro que usted ganara —dijo rápidamente Gokudera.

— Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna —dijo Lambo.

— Herbívoro, más te vale no perder… él único que te derrote seré yo—dijo Hibari Kyoya.

« — Esto es malo —pensaba Tsuna mientras ingresaban al edificio— Primero Reborn, luego Mukuro incluso Hibari-san, definitivamente no debo perder, pero odio la violencia y ni siquiera se nada de boxear —Tsuna se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.»

Cuando llegaron al lugar del encuentro, Tsuna visualizo a un chico de cabellera blanca y de piel ligeramente bronceada.

— Tsuna, él es Sasagawa Ryohei —dijo Reborn.

Tsuna y los demás solo vieron como él chico golpeo un saco para boxear el cual se rompió ante el golpe dado por el joven. Tsuna de inmediato se tensó, Mukuro sonrió con malicia, Lambo no pronuncio ni una sola palabra y Gokudera simplemente pensó: — Juudaime usted puede hacerlo.

Ryohei dirigió su mirada grisácea hacia donde se escuchaba hablar a un par de jóvenes, al ver a los espectadores y sonrió.

— ¡AL EXTREMO! —grito alegremente el chico— ¿ustedes vienen a unirse al club?

— ¡NO! —exclamaron los presentes al unísono.

— Pero tú no eres el tipo que quedo en empate, con Hibari —dijo Ryohei ocasionando que Hibari le lanzara una tonfa al boxeador.

— Kufufu, parece que soy una celebridad en este lugar —Mukuro pronuncio con malicia— sin embargo, el motivo de nuestra visita es para demostrar que la secundaria de Kokuyo tiene el mejor club de boxeo.

— ¡AL EXTREMO!, acepto tu desafío cabeza de piña —grito Ryohei sumamente emocionado ante el desafío.

— Sera interesante esto —comento Mukuro.

— Por cierto cabeza de piña, si yo te gano te unirás al club de boxeo.

— Bueno eso sería en caso de que tú me vencieras, pero yo no voy a pelear contigo lo hará Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Mukuro con malicia.

— ¿Ese sujeto es fuerte? —pregunto emocionado Sasagawa.

— Claro que lo es, él venció a Hibari —soltó Mukuro venenosamente, ocasionando que Hibari lo fulminara con una mirada de odio.

— Oh, yo escuche ese rumor. Dicen que prácticamente trapeo el piso con Hibari.

— Kufufu, todo lo que te han dicho es correcto mi buen amigo —confirmo Mukuro— mira —dijo Mukuro mientras colocaba a Tsuna en frente de él.

— ¿Y él es? —pregunto confundido el chico de cabellera blanca.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, puede parecer débil, pero así como lo ves él derroto a Kyoya-kun.

— Si te derroto, te unirás al club —pregunto Ryohei.

— Yo… Bueno.

— Eso va en contra de las reglas Sasagawa —por primera vez hablo Hibari.

— ¿Por qué? Solo quiero que se una al club de boxeo… —Soltó sin más Ryohei.

— Por qué esta en otra escuela, y solo se permite el ingreso a miembros de la comunidad estudiantil de Namimori-chuu. —Dijo sin más Hibari, cuando de pronto sonrió con malicia— aunque si lo vences yo personalmente me encargare de que Sawada Tsunayoshi se transfiera a Nami-chuu.

— Oya Kyoya-kun, estas intentando robarte a mi juguete —articulo Mukuro— En serio… ¡¿crees que dejaría que te robaras a Tsunayoshi-kun de mi escuela?!

— Si —dijo el perfecto mientras miraba a Rokudo.

— ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!... —grito Gokudera— ¡NI SE ATREVAN A TRATAR A JUUDAIME COMO UN OBJETO!

— Mano derecha, estas dudando de Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo venenosamente el de ojos heterocromáticos.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, solo por esta vez tienes permitido perder —ordeno Hibari.

— Chaos —se escuchó la voz de Reborn.

— Reborn —dijo Tsuna al ver al hitman entrando vestido con su habitual traje negro y su siempre inseparable fedora.

— Dame-Tsuna, si pierdes me asegurare de ser más estricto en mis métodos de enseñanza —dijo con un tono sádico en su voz.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —grito Tsuna al imaginarse que Reborn podía ser más sádico de lo normal.

— Sasagawa Ryohei, dijo el maestro Pao-pao que des tu mejor esfuerzo —pronuncio Reborn mientras miraba al boxeador.

— ¡AL EXTREMO! —exclamo Ryohei al escuchar las palabra de aliento.

— Hibari—los llamo el hitman— ¿Qué te parece si apostamos?

— Oya ex-arcobaleno, ¿Qué clase de apuesta harás con Kyoya-kun?

— Habla de una vez —ordeno Hibari.

— Si dame-Tsuna gana, tú —dijo el hitman mientras señalaba a Hibari—y Sasagawa Ryohei tendrán que unirse a la familia de Tsuna.

— Kufufu, así que ya estas reclutando a los guardianes que te faltan.

— ¿Y qué pasa si él herbívoro pierde?

— Fácil no solo Tsuna se trasladara a esta escuela, también el combo incluye a Gokudera Hayato y a Lambo. —Aseguro Reborn.

— ¿Reborn no puedes apostar eso? —grito Tsuna— no incluyas a mis amigos en tus apuestas.

— Juudaime usted saldrá victorioso —dijo Gokudera mientas miraba al castaño con suma confianza.

— No pasa nada si pierdes Tsuna, pero en serio no pierdas queda algo lejos Nami-chuu de casa —dijo Lambo.

— No entendí nada, pero vamos a pelear —exclamo feliz Ryohei.

— Tienes razón —dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado.

Se encontraban Tsuna y Ryohei sobre el cuadrilátero, Tsuna no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre las reglas del boxeo, solo sabía que se tenía que golpear al contrario, y algo sobre dejar inconsciente al rival. Ryohei se encontraba enérgicamente moviendo los puños, todo paso tan rápido de pronto Tsuna escucho el sonido de una campana sonar y luego vislumbro a Ryohei lanzarle un puñetazo en el aire, por suerte Tsuna lo esquivo.

— ¡Vamos Sawada! —grito Ryohei.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Tsuna solo esquivaba los ataques del boxeador, lo que ocasione que el contrario comenzara a impacientarse. Entonces Tsuna volvió a escuchar nuevamente el sonido de la campana, lo que ocasiono que Ryohei se dirigiera a una esquina del cuadrilátero.

— Juudaime —era la voz de Gokudera, quien se encontraba en la esquina contraria de Ryohei sosteniendo una toalla y una botella de agua, junto al chico peli plateado se encontraba Lambo con un banco.

— Tsuna, debes golpear para ganar —dijo Lambo.

— Pero, no tengo ni idea del boxeo. —Dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba sobre el banco.

— Juudaime, solo déjelo noqueado con un golpe. —Hablo Gokudera.

— Pero… —Tartamudeo Tsuna.

— Nada de peros, dame-Tsuna —dijo el hitman— este es el primer encuentro, faltan dos más y no puedes simplemente huir del enemigo, Ryohei se está impacientando de que solo lo esquives. Tal vez para ti no signifique nada el boxeo, pero podría asegurarte que sin duda Ryohei ama boxear, así que deja de huir y enfréntalo, o atente a las consecuencias de que pierdas —dijo con voz amenazadora el hitman.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, sin duda tenía dos opciones…

 **Opción A) Perder. Y que Reborn desatara su furia contra él.**

 **Opción B) Ganar. Lo que era más que improbable ya que no sabía nada sobre el boxeo.**

Él castaño llevo ambas manos hacia su cabeza. Pero Reborn tenía razón, no podía simplemente tomar a la ligera el amor que Ryohei-kun tenía por el boxeo, sería como un insulto hacia el chico de cabellos blancos. Decidido a boxear Tsuna se levantó de su lugar con gran determinación, por lo general odiaba la violencia, pero "el boxeo era un deporte".

Sonó por tercera vez la campana, se encontraban frente a frente Sawada y Sasagawa. Ryohei de inmediato vio la determinación del castaño en sus ojos, y eso lo motivo para continuar con el encuentro. Lo que ocurrió no lo vio venir ninguno de los presentes, los puños de Tsuna y Ryohei se encontraron, ante esta acción Ryohei sonrió.

— Juudaime usted puede —vocifero Gokudera.

— Animo Tsuna —animo Lambo.

— Kufufu, así que Tsunayoshi-kun por fin se puso serio —hablo Mukuro.

— Por fin el herbívoro se digna a pelear.

Algunos estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse al gimnasio.

— Yop, Gokudera —saludo el recién llegado Yamamoto Takeshi.

— Friki del beis, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiono el de ojos verdes.

— Asisto a esta escuela, así que Tsuna se está enfrentando a Sasagawa-senpai —dijo el moreno.

— Digamos que debido a cierta conspiración Tsuna terminó siendo el sustituto del capitán del club de boxeo de Kokuyo —respondió Lambo.

— Ah —articulo Yamamoto ante la información.

Se escuchó nuevamente el timbre de la campana sonar, haciendo que ambos oponentes regresaran a su respectiva esquina.

— Juudaime, lo hizo bien.

— Así es Tsuna —exclamo Lambo.

— No sabía que también eras bueno boxeando —dijo el recién unido Yamamoto.

— Yamamoto-kun, ¡qué bueno verte! —dijo el castaño al ver susodicho.

— Si, por lo vito Sasagawa-senpai esta emocionado —dijo Yamamoto al observar la esquina contraria.

En la esquina de Ryohei acababa de llegar Sasagawa Kyoko, la idol de primer año de Namimori-chuu. La nombrada era la hermana menor de Ryohei una joven de cabellos cortos y de tonalidad anaranjada poseedora de un par de ojos de color miel.

— Onii-chan, ¿tiene tiempo que no te veía tan emocionado con un oponente?

— Así es Kyoko, tenía tiempo que no me encontraba a alguien que fuera serio l momento de boxear.

— Ten cuidado onii-chan.

— ¡No te preocupes Kyoko! —dijo con voz conciliadora Ryohei.

Volvió a sonar la campana, anunciando el último enfrentamiento; ambos oponentes se volvieron a dirigir al centro del cuadrilátero.

— ¡Al extremo! —grito Ryohei mientras chocaba sus puños.

Los minutos parecieron una eternidad, y ninguno de los dos cedía terreno… Ryohei era animado por los alumnos de Namimori y en especial por su hermana, aunque la menor de los Sasagawa odiaba las peleas, había decidido apoyar a su hermano en todo lo relacionado con el boxeo.

Tsuna observaba a Ryohei. Y sinceramente admiraba su determinación y su pasión por el box, fue entonces cuando ambos jóvenes terminaron dándole un derechazo al contrario con su puño, debido al impacto del golpe ambos se tambalearon, Lambo, Gokudera y Yamamoto se preocuparon por el castaño mientras que Kyoko se preocupaba por su hermano mayor, el primero en caer fue Ryohei y no muchos segundos después se desplomo Tsuna.


	14. Reunión

**Capítulo XIV: Reunión**

— Al parecer Tsuna ganó —Reborn ajusto su fedora mientras mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa a Hibari.

Hibari gruño ante la aclaración del mencionado, odiaba perder… Sin embargo era un hombre de palabra, además de que odiaba deber favores, por principio Hibari no era un apostador, pero no puedo negarse ente las palabras del italiano de patillas rizadas, sería un golpe a su orgullo.

— Oya, al parecer Kyoya-kun es un mal perdedor —canturreo feliz Mukuro.

— ¡Cállate herbívoro piña! —bufo fastidiado Hibari.

— Bueno, ya que aparecer Tsuna y Ryohei se encuentran desmayados por el momento, esperaremos a que se despierten, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo—nombro Reborn a la tormenta la lluvia y al trueno.

— Sí. Reborn-san ¿Qué necesita? —pregunto rápidamente el peli plateado.

— Lleven a Tsuna y a Ryohei a la oficina de Hibari para que descansen, Lambo consigue café y galletas. —Ordenó el hitman.

— ¿dónde diablos voy a conseguir eso, Reborn? —se quejó de inmediato el chico de cabellos rizados.

— Herbívoro, ¿Quién te dijo que odias utilizar mi oficina? —refunfuño Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

— Te recuerdo Hibari que debemos establecer los términos de la apuesta que perdiste, además de que Tsuna será tú jefe.

— Ese herbívoro no me va a dar órdenes, yo no obedezco a nadie.

— Te recuerdo Hibari que mi dame-alumno te pateo el trasero, además que te asegura que Tsuna no es un lobo con piel de oveja. —Reborn sonrió ante sus palabras— Mukuro, tú también te quedaras a la primera reunión.

— Oya, ex-arcobaleno no es como si fuera a huir.

— De hecho no puedes, digamos que soy inmune a las ilusiones… No quiero que tu Hibari comiencen a pelear por tonterías, después de la reunión pueden matarse si quieren. Primero tomaremos una taza de café y conversaremos como si no desearan matarse.

— Kufufufufufu, en serio ex-arcobaleno, a veces dices cosas sin sentido… Sin embargo parece que me divertiré en la oficina de Ave-kun. Espero que ese café sea bueno.

* * *

Tsuna despertó una hora después de la animada conversación entre Reborn, Hibari y Mukuro. Observo su alrededor, no conocía el lugar, pero parecía una oficina ordenada, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en un sofá rojo, busco con su mirada a Gokudera o a alguien que le explicara que sucedió, lo último que recordaba era el puño de Sasagawa Ryohei impactarse en una de sus mejillas.

— Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien? —de inmediato Gokudera se acercó a ver que el castaño estuviera sano.

— Si, ¿Qué fue lo que paso Hayato-kun?

— Usted gano —dijo Gokudera mientras su mirada brillaba— fue tan emocionante ver como enfrentaba a su oponente valientemente, yo nunca dude de su fuerza Juudaime.

— Oe, Tsuna ¿ya te sientes mejor? —pregunto Yamamoto mientras entraba a la oficina.

— Si, gracias por preocuparte Yamamoto-kun… Por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto Tsuna.

— Es la oficina del comité disciplinario, es la primera vez que entro a este lugar, debería haber visto el rostro de Hibari cuando Reborn llego y se sentó en su escritorio. —dijo un muy animado Yamamoto.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

— Kufufu, así que ya despertaste Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¿Mu…Mukuro? —tartamudeo el castaño.

— Oya, no te alegra ver a tu amado presidente estudiantil y senpai —dijo con su típica voz burlona el ilusionista.

— Cabeza de piña, ¡deja de molestar a Juudaime! —bramo Gokudera.

— Te recuerdo chico bomba, que Reborn insistió en lo importante de mi presencia en esta reunión.

— ¿Si cómo no? —contesto Gokudera mientras sacaba una bomba.

— Ma, cálmense ambos, recuerdo algo acerca de que Reborn nos iba a explicar las reglas del juego.

— ¿Cuál juego? —pregunto Rokudo mientras miraba a Yamamoto.

— El juego de la mafia —respondió con seguridad Takeshi.

Todos los presentes miraron a Yamamoto con desconcierto.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO FRIKI DEL BEISBOL YA TE DIJE QUE LA MAFIA NO ES UN JUEGO! —grito furioso Gokudera.

— Otra vez ya se comenzaron a pelar, —cuestiono Lambo mientras entraba— ustedes parecen una pareja de recién casados.

— Yo nunca me casaría con ese idiota —contesto Gokudera señalando a Yamamoto.

— Kufufu, nunca días nunca —hablo Rokudo.

— Herbívoros, van a ser mordidos hasta la muerte —dijo Hibari mientras entraba a la oficina con sus tonfas.

— ¡AL EXTREMO! —entro Ryohei mientras gritaba— Sawada, hay que combatir de nuevo.

Sonó un disparo en la oficina.

— Qué bueno que ya están reunidos todos —dijo Reborn mientras entraba a la oficina atrás de Ryohei.

— Reborn-san que hace el aquí —pregunto Gokudera mientras observaba a Ryohei.

— Es el último guardián de Tsuna, —dijo Reborn— ahora comenzare a explicarles acerca de las funciones de cada guardián, pero antes Lambo ya preparaste el café —dijo el italiano mientras miraba al choco de cabellos rizados.

— Si —gruño por lo bajo el chico de ojos verdes.

— Bueno sirve el café.

Tsuna internamente compadeció a Lambo después de todo no se imaginaba las pericias que el mencionado había sufrido para conseguir café, él castaño sabía que el café no era instantáneo ya que el hitman solo tomaba café de grano, internamente comprendía a Lambo.

Mientras Lambo serbia el café, Tsuna se sentó en el medio del sofá a su derecha se encontraba sentado Gokudera y a su izquierda se encontraba Yamamoto y a su lado se encontraba sentado Sasagawa. Hibari se encontraba parado en una esquina de la oficina, y Rokudo estaba sentado en el sillón cómodamente. Y Reborn se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio.

— Bueno, como sabrán ustedes fueron escogidos para ser los guardianes del décimo Vongola.

— Wow, que emoción —dijo sarcásticamente Hibari.

— ¡Al extremo!, ¿pero qué es Vongola? —dijo Ryohei.

— Yo explico —dijo animadamente Yamamoto— Senpai, por lo que sé, es que el juego se llama "mafia" y el nombre de nuestra organización es "Vongola" al parecer Tsuna es el jefe, por eso Gokudera siempre se la pasa diciéndole Juudaime.

— Imbécil, ya te dije que la mafia no es un juego… —reclamo Gokudera— olvida todo lo que te dijo ese idiota, solo tiene cerebro para el beisbol.

— No comprendo nada —se quejó el chico de cabellos blancos.

— Vongola es la familia mafiosa italiana más poderosa del mundo —dijo Reborn— debido a la edad del Noveno líder de Vongola se me confió a mí, convertir a Tsuna en el próximo líder de la familia.

— Ya te dije Reborn que no quiero ser un líder mafioso —se quejó Tsuna.

— Y yo ya te dije, que eso no me importa. Volviendo al tema anterior, ustedes aun sido elegidos para ser los próximos guardianes de Tsuna.

— Yo siempre seguiré a Juudaime —dijo Gokudera.

— Yo juego —dijo Yamamoto.

— Al extremo, yo me uno —dijo Ryohei sin dudarlo.

— Oya, ex-arcobaleno… Te recuerdo que lo que apostamos solo es por un año, después de todo destruiré a la mafia.

— … —Hibari no comento nada.

— Yare, ¿Quién es el guardián de qué? —pregunto Lambo.

— Nunca pensé que lo preguntaras, a continuación les diré las responsabilidades de los guardianes Vongola.

 **Guardián del sol:** Su deber es ser el sol que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, se convierte así en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos.

 **Guardián del trueno:** Su deber es ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño a la familia y lo anula, convirtiéndose así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso.

 **Guardián de la tormenta:** Su deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo.

 **Guardián de la lluvia:** Su deber es prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo.

 **Guardián de la niebla:** Su deber es pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunden al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla no puede ser atrapada.

 **Guardián de la nube:** Su deber es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista y también es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino.

 **Guardián del cielo:** Su deber es abarcar a todos lo demás guardianes, el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla; los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta, convirtiéndose en el cielo que lo cubre todo.

— Reborn, ya te dije que no seremos un grupo mafioso, somos simples estudiantes de secundaria —Reborn de inmediato le dio un rodillazo a su alumno.

— Eso decía Dino, y ahora es un jefe, algo inútil…—dijo Reborn.

— Si solo nos reuniste para eso, arcobaleno, yo me retiro. —Dijo Mukuro.

— No tan rápido, Mukuro… Aunque de momento este estableciendo que ustedes son los guardianes aún falta la prueba de que lo son…

— Los anillos —dijo Rokudo.

— Así es, aún falta ver quien obtendrá el título de Décimo Vongola… Ya que existe otra persona que planea tomar el puesto del Décimo a la fuerza, será interesante Hibari podrás conocer a personas fuertes, también les comunico que ya he asignado a sus nuevos tutores. Pero antes de eso iremos de vacaciones a Mafia Land.

— ¡Es increíble Reborn-san! —dijo Gokudera.

— Sueno divertido —dijo Yamamoto.

— ¡AL EXTREMO! —grito el boxeador.

— Debes estar bromeando si piensas que voy a ir a un lugar lleno de mafiosos —dijo Mukuro.

— Nada mejor que tener cerca al enemigo —dijo Reborn.

— Odio las multitudes —dijo Hibari.

— Hay personas fuertes en ese lugar, y si no te presto as Tsuna para que pelees.

Reborn sonrió después de todo, "Todo iba de acuerdo a su brillante plan", reforzar los vínculos de Tsuna con los miembros de su familia.


	15. Rumbo a Mafia Land

**Capítulo XV: Rumbo a Mafia Land**

Definitivamente ser una persona normal era algo que no encajaba en lo mínimo con la personalidad y forma de comportarse de Reborn, era el mejor hitman del mundo, tenía la confianza plena del Noveno Vongola al grado de que le encomendara la misión de entrenar al candidato para Decimo. Pero Reborn era alguien que pensaba de manera muy peculiar. Un toque de sádico era la mejor forma en la que Tsuna lo describirá, Gokudera simplemente pensaba en que el hombre de fedora era respetable y admirable, si le preguntáramos a Yamamoto el simplemente sonreiría y diría "Ese sujeto es divertido", y si le preguntaras a Lambo el diría la palabra "Despiadado ser sin corazón". Por su parte Mukuro pensaba que el ex-arcobaleno era engañoso, Ryohei solo diría "Él es extremo" mientras asentía con la cabeza. Y por último Hibari pronunciaría "Carnívoro".

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegarían esos siete jóvenes si no estuvieran encerrados en una caja grande de madera que decía en el exterior "Frágil". Y como es que se encontraban en esa precaria situación, era incluso tonto preguntar cuando el origen de todos sus males era un hombre con fedora y traje, lo último que recordaba Tsuna es que ese día Reborn le dijo: — nos vamos hoy —aseguro el hitman mientras convertía a León en una pistola. De inmediato Hibari saco su siempre confiable par de tonfas.

— Yo no sigo a herbívoros —aseguro el joven de las tonfas— ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!

— Chaos, Hibari… No soy un herbívoro —y sin previo aviso Reborn le disparo en frente de todos a Hibari.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Reborn no puedes ir matando a las personas —grito asustado el castaño.

— Por eso eres un dame —dijo Reborn mientras sonreía y apunto su arma a Sawada— esto solo te hará dormir un rato.

— De inmediato Tsuna se desplomo al ser alcanzado por la bala.

— Oya, oya… Arcobaleno no crees que estas exagerando.

— Así que tú eres el nuevo voluntario —y sin más Reborn le disparo a Rokudo.

— Fiuuuuu —chiflo Yamamoto al ver a los tres que dormían en el piso— ahora ¿a qué estamos jugando? —pregunto animado.

— Al secuestro —contestó el hitman.

— Reborn-san, ¿Juudaime se encuentra bien?

— Si no hay de que preocuparse Gokudera, de hecho solo planeaba dejar a Hibari y a Mukuro fuera de combate ese par es problemático, y no creo que mi dame-alumno aun sea capaz de manejar a esos dos.

— ¡Eso fue extremo! —exclamo Ryohei.

— Bueno, ya que están inconscientes cárguenlos y síganme— ordeno Reborn.

— Yo cargo a Juudaime —de inmediato se ofreció Gokudera.

— Yo solo les daré mi apoyo —dijo perezosamente Lambo.

— Supongo que yo cargo a Hibari.

— ¡AL EXTREMO!, cargare a esos dos —grito Ryohei mientras señalaba a Hibari y a Rokudo.

— Senpai, deje que lo ayude con uno —sugirió de inmediato Yamamoto.

— No te preocupes Yamamoto yo puedo con ellos —contestó emocionado el boxeador.

Ryohei, se hecho en el hombre derecho a Hibari y en el izquierdo a Mukuro, los cargaba como si se tratara de simples costales de papas, Reborn iba caminando delante de ellos, después venia el boxeador, Yamamoto iba cerca de Sasagawa en caso de que no pudiera con el peso de Hibari y Mukuro, Gokudera cargaba sobre su espalda a Tsuna y por ultimo estaba Lambo quien caminaba con una banderilla que tenía escrito "animo". Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, en donde estaba una camioneta negra con el escudo de Vongola.

— Suban —dijo el hombre de patillas.

Ya estaban dentro del vehículo Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera y Lambo y antes de que subiera Ryohei se escuchó la voz de una chica.

— Onii-chan —Sasagawa Kyoko se acercó corriendo al mayor— ¿A dónde vas? —cuestiono de inmediato.

— Oh, Kyoko se me olvido decirles a nuestros padres y a ti que me voy de campamento —dijo el mayor mientras sonreía.

— ¿Con estudiantes de la secundaria de Kokuyo?—volvió a cuestionar la chica, no muy convencida por lo que le había dicho su hermano.

— Así es, es un campamento en donde irán alumnos de la secundaria de Namimori y de Kokuyo —dijo Rápidamente Reborn mientras sonreía gentil y amablemente— no se preocupe por su hermano, demás el campamento es para limar las asperezas que existen entre estas escuelas, yo soy el profesor Reborn —dijo Reborn ganándose de inmediato la confianza de Kyoko.

— Por favor, cuide de mi hermano —dijo de inmediato la menor mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia— Onii-chan, no te preocupes yo le avisare a nuestro padres —dijo con vos gentil Kyoko— cuídate, y te deseo buen viaje.

— Gracias, Kyoko —dijo el boxeador mientras se subía a la camioneta.

La camioneta salió del estacionamiento de Namimori, Reborn condujo por casi una hora como demente (aunque Gokudera pensaba que el hitman conducía con maestría y destreza), el adulto se detuvo donde había un par de hombres vestidos con traje negro. Reborn fue el primero en bajar del auto, seguido de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa y Bovino.

— Chaos —saludo el hitman al ver al par de hombres.

— Reborn-sama —saludaron los dos hombres al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

— Hemos preparado la caja que nos solicitó —dijo uno de los hombres.

— Atrás de los hombres se encontraba una caja de madera grande.

— ¡Buen trabajo chicos! —felicito el italiano mientras miraba la caja.

— Fue la más grande que encontramos, Reborn-sama.

— Reborn se acercó al vehículo, donde todavía seguían dormidos Hibari, Tsuna y Mukuro.

— Gokudera, baja a Tsuna del auto y mételo dentro de esa caja— el hitman señalo la enorme caja de madera.

— Pero, Reborn-san… Juudaime estará incomodo —dijo el chico bomba.

— De hecho todos ustedes realizarán el viaje dentro de la caja —dijo el hitman.

— Suena divertido —Yamamoto sonreía como siempre.

— ¡Esto va a ser extremo! —dijo Ryohei mientras chocaba sus puños.

— Yare, esto ya no me sorprende nada —dijo Lambo.

— Esto reforzara su lazo como familia —Reborn hablo mientras se quitó su fedora para sacar a León y convertirlo en una pistola— entren de una vez, será un viaje divertido.

Sin muchas objeciones de por medio, los chicos estaban dentro de aquella caja. En la parte izquierda se encontraban Hibari y Mukuro profundamente dormidos, después se encontraba Ryohei sentado y a su lado estaba Yamamoto, luego estaba sentado Lambo y a su lado Tsuna y finalmente estaba sentado Gokudera. Reborn sonrió con aquella sonrió de medio lado, definitivamente esto sería bueno para la familia, claro siempre y cuando no se mataran entre ellos, por un momento imagino a su dame-alumno gritando, y solo con ese pensamiento sabía que valía la pena la "Tortura".

Antes de que cerraran la caja, Reborn les disparo a los chicos que aún seguían despiertos después de todo que era la vida sin un poco de confusión.

* * *

Un par de horas después el primero en despertar fue Hibari, se despertó de mal humar. Para empezar estaba rodeado a diestra y siniestra de herbívoros, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, paro sabía muy bien quienes eran os que lo rodeaban, estaba dispuesto a buscar una salida cuando se escuchó la odiosa voz del herbívoro con cabeza de piña.

— Oya, al parecer fuimos secuestrado Kyoya-kun —dijo Mukuro con su usual voz cargada de sarcasmo.

— Rokudo Mukuro, kamikorosu —respondió Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —grito Tsuna al sentir el aura asesina de ese par— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Deja de gritar, o te morderé hasta la muerte.

— Es obvio que fuimos secuestrados por el arcobaleno —aseguro Mukuro— Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¿Qué ocurre, qué? —pregunto el castaño.

— Herbívoros, cállense de una vez —bufo molesto Hibari— voy a salir de este lugar.

Hibari golpe lo que fuera que se estaba en frente de él, pero no le hizo ningún rasguño.

— Como que has perdido el toque, Alondra-kun.

— Brilla —dijo Tsuna.

— ¿A qué te refieres Tsunayoshi-kun? —pregunto Rokudo.

— Llamas amarillas, este lugar está cubierto por llamas amarillas.

— Supongo que el arcobaleno sitio el lugar con sus llamas del sol.

— ¿Llamas del sol? —pregunto Tsuna.

— Al parecer eres lento en comprender las cosas, además de que no te a dicho muchas cosas el arcobaleno —dijo Mukuro—, hay siete tipos de llamas…

— Explícate, herbívoro —dijo molesto Rokudo.

— No quiero —dijo Rokudo desafiante— el arcobaleno casi lo soltó en la última reunión, solo faltaron señas…

— Los guardianes —dedujo hábilmente Hibari.

— Punto para Kyoya-kun. Pregunta para Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de llama? —cuestiono Rokudo.

— No lo sé —respondió el castaño.

— Y tú, Ave-kun ¿sabes qué tipo de llamo tienes? —cuestiono Rokudo al peli negro.

— Nube —respondió brevemente.

— Entonces tu llama es la de la niebla —pregunto Tsuna.

— Oya, oya… Sabes mi tipo de llamo y no sabes cuál es la tuya.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera hablar se escuchó la voz de Gokudera.

— Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto de inmediato Hayato.

— Si, Hayato-kun…. ¿sabes cómo llegamos aquí?

— Reborn-san nos trajo hasta el puerto —comenzó a hablar el de ojos verdes—, después nos pidió que ingresaros dentro de una caja de madera… Nos disparó una bala, es lo último que recuerdo.

— Ahora jugamos al secuestro —dijo animadamente Yamamoto.

— Cállate, idiota… Esto no es un juego —grito Gokudera.

— Herbívoros, son muy molestos.

— Yare, Reborn es un sádico —afirmó Lambo mientras bostezaba.

— ¡qué bien dormí! —dijo enérgicamente Sasagawa.

Hibari estaba dispuesto a morder a todos hasta la muerte, cuando se percibió la voz de Reborn del otro lado.

— Supongo que ya deben estar despiertos todos —se escuchó.

— ¡Reborn sácanos de aquí! —exigió Tsuna.

— No. Ustedes deben ser capaces de salir por si solos.

— Kufufu, yo soy capaz de salir de este lugar por mí mismo. Sin embargo no creo que los demás aun sepan algo sobre el control de llamas, arcobaleno te aseguraste de cubrir este lugar con tus llamas del sol —fue lo que dijo Mukuro—. ¿O me equivoco?

— No te equivocas Mukuro, sin embargo no es así como funciona… Salen todos o no sale ninguno —comentó el mayor.

— Reborn, ya deja este juego —dijo Tsuna.

— Esto es para unirlos como familia, aún falta una hora para que lleguemos a nuestro destino… mientras tanto conversen —.Se escucharon las pisadas de Reborn mientras se alejaba.

Tsuna sintió que algo se movía en el bolsillo izquierdo de su uniforme, y entonces recordó que a cierto conejo que tenía, Shiyo y corrió.

— Chicos, no se muevan —ordeno Tsuna.

— No recibo ordenes —dijo Hibari— mucho menos de herbívoros.

— Maldito, como te atreves —gruñó Gokudera furioso — a contradecir Juudaime.

— Tsuna, ¿Quién es Shiyo? —pregunto Yamamoto.

— Es una conejita, apareció el día que… —Tsuna dudo en decir, "el día que luche con Hibari"— Enzo creo los X-Gloves, recuerdan el algodón, resulta que no lo era —explico el castaño.

— Juudaime, hay que encender la pantalla de los celulares, puede ser que la localicemos —sugirió Gokudera.

— No comprendo, pero los ayudare —dijo Ryohei.

— Traigo una linterna —dijo Lambo, mientras la prendía.

La luz de la linterna dio de frente a los rostros de Mukuro y Kyoya, el segundo se molestó y lanzo una tonfa golpeando al chico de cabellos rizados, dejándolo inconsciente. La linterna quedo en el suelo, y entonces Tsuna vio que Shiyo se encontraba al lado de Hibari.

— Hi…Baa…Ri…San —dijo Tsuna tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué? —dijo irritado Hibari.

— ¿podrías agarrar a Shiyo?... Está a tu lado… —pregunto nervioso el castaño, después de todo no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Hibari vio, al susodicho animal iluminado por la linterna… Esponjoso y de color blanco, recordó cuando lo vio, y al parecer por lo que dijo el castaño, esos herbívoros inútiles pensaron que era una bola de algodón. Hibari antisocial, o mejor bien dicho odiaba convivir con las manadas de herbívoros, pero cuando se trataba de animales, era completamente diferente. Un ejemplo claro era Hibird, su pequeña ave amarilla. Sin dudarlo mucho Hibari tomo al conejo con su mano derecha, y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Los presentes estaban mudos, a excepción de Rokudo.

— Kyoya-kun, resulto ser amante de los animales.

— Tsk… —Hibari lo miro con odio, y con la única tonfa que aún conservaba se disponía a golpear a esa piña.

— Juudaime, deje que los vuele en pedazos —pidió Gokudera.

— Maa, maa… cálmense estamos todos en la misma caja —hablo Yamamoto.

De pronto la caja fue abierta, Reborn los miraba a la expectativa.

— Llegue antes de que se matarán —dijo el hitman mientras sonreía— debí esperar unos minutos más… No importa porque ya llegamos a nuestro destino.


	16. ¡Bienvenidos a Mafia Land! (Parte I)

**Capítulo XVI: ¡Bienvenidos a Mafia Land!**

Cuando Tsuna subió a la cubierta del crucero se quedó sin palabras pudo observar que habían llegado a una isla, en la que se encontraba un parque de diversiones.

— Este lugar se construyó con el apoyo de las diversas familias mafiosas, un lugar de descanso donde los mafiosos son capaces de relajarse y divertirse. En total este lugar cuenta con 8,452 atracciones diferentes, además de que su ubicación solo es conocida por mafiosos. Debo advertirles que en este lugar está prohibido pelear Hibari, Mukuro —nombro a los más problemáticos mientras les dirigía una mirada filosa.

— Yo no obedezco a herbívoros —reclamo Hibari.

— Yo soy un carnívoro —le espetó Reborn mientras sonreía de forma altanera.

— Kufufu, entonces sé que se supone que haremos en un lugar lleno de mafiosos, si no me dejas ir y golpear a un par de mafiosos —dijo Mukuro—, es como si me pidieras que me divierta.

— Es correcto, los traje aquí para que se diviertan. Aunque parece que tú idea de diversión es distinta a la mía —aseguro el hombre de fedora—. Gokudera, Lambo ustedes tienen prohibido el uso de explosivos, si los veo haciendo estallar algo solo puedo asegurarles que desearan no haber nacido, deben comportarse en este lugar. Por cierto Tsuna, debemos ir a registrarnos —hablo el mayor.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió el castaño.

— Es el protocolo de este lugar, mientras tanto los dejo al cuidado de Yamamoto —ordeno Reborn.

— Pero, Reborn-san… No puede hablar en serio al dejar al idiota del beisbol a cargo —reclamo Gokudera.

— Ya Gokudera, no te estreses después de todo soy la mano derecha de Tsuna —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía.

— Tú no eres la mano derecha de Juudaime, imbécil —grito Gokudera.

— Chicos, cálmense… No es bueno que se peleen entre ustedes —intervino Tsuna—, lo mejor será que los cuide.

— Ya no somos niños, Vongola —le recalco Mukuro—. Aunque solo hablo por mí, porque los demás si son unos niños.

— Yo no necesito ser cuidado por un herbívoro, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Este… —dijo Tsuna.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de una mujer, Tsuna trato de captar de nuevo aquella voz, la conocía.

— Ara, Tsu-kun —dijo Nana al ver a su hijo.

— ¿Mamá? —pronunció Tsuna al ver a su madre en aquel lugar —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el menor.

— Ara, pues llegaron unos boletos que gane por parte de una revista —dijo Nana—, nunca espere ganar boletos gratis para un fin de semana en un lujoso crucero en una isla del sur.

— Mukuro-sama —llamo Ken al ver a su jefe, mientras Chikusa caminaba atrás de él.

— Oya, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —cuestiono Rokudo.

— Mukuro-sama, nos invitó a venir Nana-san —respondió Chikusa mientras se ajustaba los lentes—. Lo buscamos antes de venir aquí, nunca respondió a su celular, y por eso le dejamos una nota; en la que le explicábamos que estábamos de viaje con Nana-san.

— Si, Reborn-kun nos informó que ustedes se habían adelantado —expresó la castaña mientras sonreía.

— Bueno, al parecer los dejamos al cuidado de Nana —hablo Reborn mientras sonreía—, espero que la cuiden mientras están aquí —dijo mientras los miraba de forma amenazadora.

— Ara, no los conozco a ustedes, ¿son amigos de Tsu-kun? —pregunto la castaña mientras miraba a Hibari y a Ryohei.

— ¡Al extremo!, usted es la mamá de Sawada… Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei —se presentó el chico de cabellos blancos de forma enérgica.

— Un placer, Sasagawa-kun mi nombre es Nana —le respondió la mujer mientras sonreía—. ¿Y tú eres? —pregunto la mujer mientras miraba al presidente de escuadrón disciplinario de la secundaria de Namimori.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrió, conocía al terror de Namimori, y ahí estaba su madre preguntándole su nombre al chico más antisocial del planeta, Tsuna tenía miedo, Yamamoto afilo su mirada ante cualquier posible acción de Hibari, Gokudera y Lambo estaban dispuestos a hacer volar al azabache si se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a la progenitora de Juudaime. Y aunque Mukuro y sus subordinados no lo admitieran estaban atentos a cualquier altercado de Kyoya.

— Kufufu te comió la lengua el ratón —le espetó con sorna Mukuro.

— Mu-kun, no debes pelear con tus amigos —lo riño sutilmente la castaña.

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hibari Kyoya, en definitiva esa herbívora era alguien inusual.

— Hibari Kyoya —se presentó de forma escueta el peli negro.

— Mamma —nombro Reborn a la castaña—, Tsuna y yo tenemos que ir a realizar unos trámites de la escuela, ¿podrías cuidarlos por un momento? —pidió Reborn.

— Sera un placer —aseguró la mujer mientras sonreía.

Reborn y Tsuna se apartaron del grupo, y caminaron hacia un edificio que tenía un cartel que decía "Información".

— ¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió el castaño.

— A registrarnos, después de todo es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar, bebemos ir a la recepción para regístranos —ordeno el hitman—. Después de todo eres nuestro representante.

* * *

Reborn entro caminando como si se tratara de una celebridad, y Tsuna venia caminando atrás de él con los hombros encogidos mientras suspiraba. En la recepción se encontraba la secretaria de cabello corto y negro, tecleando un par de cosa en la computadora, de pronto hablo: —El siguiente en pasar, por favor —pidió de forma amable.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi —dudo un momento en lo que iba a decir a continuación —, de la familia Vongola.

— ¿Tiene una invitación? —pregunto la secretaria.

— No.

La secretaria comenzó a capturar los datos obtenidos del castaño en su ordenador.

— En ese caso tendremos que aplicarle un examen de mafia —informo la mujer, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para guiar a Tsuna a una habitación —. Por aquí, por favor —le indico la mujer que abriera la puerta.

El castaño obedeció y abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre sentado en un sillón, mientras fumaba un puro, el hombre no se movía permanecía en silencio: — ¿Quién es él? —murmuro Tsuna.

— Él es alguien que posee conexiones con el gobierno —explico la mujer—, aquí hay 1, 000,000 de Euros —hablo la mujer mientras le depositaba dicha cantidad en las manos del castaño—. Por favor, sobórnelo apropiadamente.

— ¡Qué demonios! —grito Tsuna.

— A través de este examen, nos demostrara que es Sawada-Sama, el verdadero décimo Vongola.

— Pero… Yo no sé sobornar —aclaró temeroso Tsuna.

— Si abandona el examen, tanto usted como sus acompañantes serán arrojados al mar —informó la mujer mientras sonreía.

Tsuna se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, su rostro de torno de un color azul, y nervioso comenzó a cavilar entre sus pensamientos « — ¿Cómo demonios se soborna a alguien?... Nunca en mi vida…. Por qué demonios tengo que hacer seo… Solo tengo que darle el dinero, y listo —concluyó el castaño par sí mismo. »

Se acercó al individuo y comenzó a darle el dinero, de forma disimulada, después de todo era un soborno. La secretaria, alzo la mano derecha al instante y dijo: — ¡Deténgase ahí!... Al menos que le informe que es un "Soborno", él no sabrá para qué es el dinero.

— ¿Pero no es algo indiscreto? —se quejó Tsuna.

— Desafortunadamente, falló —le dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un pequeño control remoto de color negro, al que le presiono un botón. Aparecieron de inmediato los guardias de seguridad—. Se determinó que usted ingreso a este lugar sin autorización.

* * *

Ambos guardias comenzaron a arrastrar a Tsuna hacia afuera, mientras el castaño pedía ayuda.

Tsuna fue arrojado dentro de un metro de color gris, dentro del metro se encontraba Reborn cómodamente esperando.

— ¡Reborn! —lo nombró el mencionado sorprendido— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto.

— Debajo de Mafia Land.

— ¿Sabías que algo así sucedería? —le reclamo el menor—, de todos modos… ¿Qué ha debajo de Mafia Land?

— Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento —respondió Reborn mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

El metro se detuvo, y Reborn dijo: —Parece que llegamos.

— Parece que estamos en la parte trasera de la isla —inquirió Tsuna.

De pronto una voz interrumpió las cavilaciones del menor.

— Identifícate ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le ordeno el rubio al castaño.

Tsuna y Reborn se voltearon, y se encontraron con un hombre rubio de ojos azules de mirada afilada, vestía una especie de uniforme de color verde militar, y traía consigo un rifle el que apuntaba a Tsuna.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto? —murmuro Tsuna nervioso.

— Tú… — nombro al contrario y se apuró a disparar el rifle.

Reborn salto esquivando el impacto y de inmediato tomo a León y lo transformó en una pistola, el hitman disparo en la frente haciendo caer al rubio de espaldas.

— ¿Por qué dispara de repente? —pregunto Tsuna entrando en pánico.

— Él es Colonello, el encargado de la seguridad de Mafia Land —explico brevemente el mayor.

— Pero… Lo mataste.

— No estamos hechos de la misma forma —se quejó el rubio mientras se incorporaba.

— Imposible —grito Tsuna.

— Esta insignificante bala —dijo el rubio mientras la sostenía con sus dedos—, es tuya no es así Reborn.

Llego volando una gaviota, esta se acomodó en el hombro izquierdo de Colonello

— ¡Chaos Colonello! —saludo el hitman mientras levantaba la mano derecha en señal de saludo—. Ese inmenso rifle, tienes un pésimo gusto como de costumbre Colonello. Por lo menos ya no dices "Kora", cuando terminas cada frase —Reborn sonrió de forma altanera.

Colonello sonrió de manera altiva mientras miraba a Reborn.

— Es menos tonto que decir "Ciaossu" —le dijo el Rubio.

Tsuna miraba a los dos hombres: — aparece otro tipo raro —pensó en castaño.

— ¿Son amigos? —se aventuró a preguntar el menor.

Reborn y Colonello miraron al castaño con cara de incredulidad.

— No somos tan amistosos —le recalco el rubio.

— Los dos nacimos y crecimos en el mismo lugar —comento el hitman.

— Son amigos de la infancia —dedujo Tsuna—, ahora comprendo porque él es tan extraño.

— Reborn, ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar?

— Vine a observar. Tsuna, es mi estudiante, será entrenado aquí —comento Reborn.

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo de entrenar? —preguntó el castaño.

— Quienes son hallados culpables de entrar sin autorización a esta isla, solo se les da una oportunidad. Y aquí, bajo Mafia Land, es adonde se viene a entrenar —explico el azabache—. El instructor es un antiguo miembro del equipo especial de asalto subacuático italiano "COMSUBIN", Colonello —Reborn señalo al rubio.

— Así, que tú eres el Décimo Vongola. Si eres estudiante de Reborn, no hay duda del porqué no pasaste el examen. Pero no te preocupes —afirmó el mayor—. Te entrenaré apropiadamente para que puedas pasar la reexaminación.

— Yo solo observare, Colonello —le informo el hitman al rubio.

— Solo mira, y aprende —dijo triunfal el del rifle.

— ¡Espera! —pidió Tsuna, pero solo fue ignorado por los mayores.

Colonello camino en dirección aun risco, y comenzó a hablarle a Tsuna.

— ¿Ves el remolino de ahí abajo?

Tsuna miro el remolino que se formaba en al agua.

— Salta ahí —ordeno el rubio.

— ¡Dije que esperaras! —gruño Tsuna—. Eres igual que Reborn, no escuchas a nadie.

— ¡Yo soy mejor que Reborn! —busco a Reborn con la mirada—, ¿Qué haces cuando tu estudiante no te escucha, Reborn?

— Hago esto —dijo Reborn mientras pellizcaba a Tsuna.

— Es por eso que eres tan blando —comentó Colonello—, yo hubiera hecho esto —Colonello le dio a Tsuna una patada en la cara.

« — ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?, incluso es más espartano que Reborn —pensó el castaño».

— Sigues siendo tan blando, Colonello… Mentí, así es como usualmente golpeo a Tsuna —aclaro Reborn mientras convertía a León en un martillo.

— Entonces observa esto —dijo Colonello mientras mandaba a volar a Tsuna con una patada.

De esa manera, Reborn y Colonello comenzaron a golpear a Tsuna a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡DETENGANSÉ!, dejen de competir para golpearme —grito Tsuna furioso.

— Reborn, solo cállate y observa —dijo Colonello—, además este es mi lugar de trabajo.

— Yo también ayudare —se ofreció el tutor—, además Tsuna es mi juguet… —se corrigió antes de terminar la oración—. Es mi estudiante

— Por fin me llamo juguete —murmuro Tsuna.

— Solo metete ahí —hablaron al unísono Colonello y Reborn mientras patearon a Tsuna arrojándolo al remolino.

Tsuna grito al caer dentro del agua, comenzó a dar vueltas dentro del remolino.

— ¡Ayúdenme, no sé nadar!

— Apúrate a salir de ahí —ordeno el hitman.

— Deja de jugar —le grito Colonello.

Tsuna logro salir de alguna forma de aquel remolino, se encontraba arrastrándose en el suelo, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

— Si te lo propones puedes lograrlo —dijo Reborn mientras sonreía.

— No hay tiempo de descansar —comunico Colonello.

De repente comenzaron a llover piedras enormes del cielo, Tsuna comenzó a esquivarlas.

— Aún hay más —gritó el rubio mientras se apresuraba a lanzar más piedras.

Tsuna comenzó a correr cuando casi cae en una trampa que se encontraba oculta en el suelo, en el interior del agujero había serpientes. Después de salir de la trampa, Reborn y Colonello comenzaron a golpear a Tsuna hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

— Con esto debería ser suficiente para considerarse "apropiadamente" entrenado —dijo Reborn.

— Claro —dijo Colonello, mientras el rubio y el hitman chocaban los puños.

— Déjate de bromas, Reborn —bufo Tsuna—, ustedes solo estaban divirtiéndose mientras me golpeaban.

— De que hablas Tsuna —dijo el tutor haciéndose el desentendido—, ahora tienes agradables recuerdos vacacionales.

De pronto se acercó otro metro y de él bajaron, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Lambo.

— Juudaime —se apresuró a gritar Hayato.

— Tsuna —lo nombraron Yamamoto y Lambo.

— Hayato-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo… ¿Por qué están aquí?

— No volviste, así que fuimos a buscarte a la recepción —explico Yamamoto— Y entonces…

— Nos dijeron que podríamos llegar con usted, si tomábamos ese metro —señalo el metro.

— Si, fue bueno que te encontráramos Tsuna. Era demasiado atemorizante estar cerca de esos tipos —dijo Lambo.

— Es verdad, ¿dónde están los demás? —pregunto el castaño.

— Estaban comiendo hamburguesas cuando los dejamos —dijo Yamamoto.

— Colonello, también puedes entrenar a esos tres —sugirió Reborn.

— Parece que será divertido —respondió el rubio.

— Chicos, será mejor que se vayan de este lugar —pidió Tsuna.

De pronto empezó a sonar una alarma: — Ataque enemigo… Por favor evacuen a los refugios —de escucho la voz de un hombre.

— Ataque enemigo —murmuro Tsuna.

— Suena divertido, debe ser una clase de evento —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía.

— Reborn-san, si están atacando este lugar… —murmuro Gokudera,

— Debe ser la familia Calcassa.

— Pero Reborn, ¿Por qué una familia que pertenece a la mafia, atacaría este lugar. Se supone que todas las familias mafiosas invirtieron dinero para crear este lugar.

— De hecho, solo aportaron dinero las familias aliadas con los Vongola —explico el hitman—. Los Calcassa son nuestros enemigos.

— Esto es malo, la familia que se encarga de proteger este lugar, está en casa porque hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de su jefe —informo el rubio.

— Supongo que te encargaras de los Calcassa —inquirió Reborn.

— Si, aparecer todavía no han llegado a la orilla. Supongo que será suficiente con mi "Rifle máximo".

— Parece que alguien se te ha adelantado, Colonello —comento Reborn.

Algunas de las naves enemigas mostraban señales de pelea.

— Supongo que solo observare, Reborn.

— Tsuna, ve a ver como se encuentra mamma —ordenó el mayor.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban caminando dentro del túnel, siguiendo las vías del metro.

— Tenemos que caminar, porque la isla sufrió un apagón —dijo Gokudera.

— Ve el lado bueno, cuando vas a tener la oportunidad de caminar por las vías de metro, debe ser parte de alguna atracción.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —bufo Gokudera fastidiado—, friki del beisbol.

— Solo Yamamoto puede pensar que esto es clase de alguna atracción —comento Lambo.

— Es la salida —señalo Tsuna el final del túnel.

Cuando salieron del túnel lo primero que pudieron ver fue el un castillo.

— Con que la salida nos lleva al castillo mafioso —se apresuró a informar Gokudera.

— El castillo es muy grande —hablo asombrado Yamamoto.

Frente al castillo había varias personas reunidas, se encontraron con Nana en compañía de Chikusa.

— Mamá —dijo Tsuna.

— Oh, Tsu-kun… Parece que va a comenzar un tipo de evento. Va a haber un evento aún más divertido, escuchaste Tsu-kun, vamos a derrotar a la mafia enemiga en este castillo —informo Nana mientras sonreía.

« — A mamá también le gustan las cosas de mafia, piensa igual que Yamamoto —pensó el castaño ».

— Al parecer Ken-kun, Mu-kun y Kyo-kun se emocionaron al escuchar sobre este evento —comento Nana—. Dijeron algo como que iban a concursar…

— He, ¿pero mamá?... Mukuro y Hibari-san —comenzó a imaginar una guerra mental.

— Mukuro-sama, dijo que si se trataba de una familia enemiga no se molestaría el arcobaleno y se llevó a Chikusa.

— Y Kyo-kun, dijo algo como "morderé algo, por perturbar la paz" —mencionó Nana mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la mejilla.

— Entonces… ¿Dónde está Ryohei?


	17. ¡Bienvenidos a Mafia Land (Parte II)

**Capítulo XVII: ¡Bienvenidos a Mafia Land! (Parte II)**

Un espeso silencio se formó entre los integrantes de la familia Vongola, para empezar Mukuro y Hibari estaban disfrutando del evento mientras golpeaban a diestra y siniestra a los miembros de la familia Calcassa, Nana y Yamamoto estaban más que emocionados por el evento que se estaba llevando a cabo, Gokudera estaba listo para defender a Juudaime de cualquier altercado, Reborn sonreía, Lambo pensaba en huir del lugar, y como cereza del helado Ryohei estaba perdido.

— Mamma —llamo Reborn a Nana—, al parecer Tsuna y sus amigos tendrán que ayudar en el evento.

— Ara, ¡Buena suerte chicos! —les deseo alegremente la castaña.

— Dame-Tsuna hay que apurarnos, porque conociendo lo temperamentales y sensibles que son Hibari y Mukuro no tardaran mucho en intentar matarse mutuamente.

— Hiiiii, pero… Yo —Tsuna comenzó a hablar entrecortadamente.

Reborn chasqueo la lengua y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su alumno.

— Tsuna, debes mantener la calma, ¿después de todo eres el jefe? —inquirió el mayor—, no puedes dejar que tus guardianes actúen por si solos, en especial ese par.

— Hiiiiiii, tienes razón… Aunque me asustan las consecuencias —asintió Tsuna.

— No se preocupe Juudaime, si ese par de idiotas se niegan a obedecerlo siempre podemos llenarlos de explosivos —aseguro Gokudera mientras le mostraba al castaño sus manos llenas de bombas.

— Relájate Gokudera —sugirió calmadamente Yamamoto.

— Estúpido —chasqueo la lengua Gokudera.

— Lambo —hablo el hitman—, encárgate de proteger a mamma, si algo le pasa —sonrio—, desearas estar tres metros bajo tierra.

— Yo la protegeré con mi vida —aseguro Bovino.

Un grupo de visitantes empezó a decidir por cuenta propia, "acerca de que familia controlaría la situación".

— Nosotros, la Familia Difo, manejadores de Asia asumiremos el mando de esta batalla —dijo un hombre acompañado por dos de sus subordinados.

— No. Nosotros la Familia Beccio, defensores de a tradiciones y la formalidad en la alianza. Somos aptos para liderar —debatió el hombre vestido de traje negro mientras sostenía una pistola.

— Tienen que estar bromeando —se quejó un hombre de playera morada—, ¿Qué planean hacer sin la Familia Neuvo?

Tsuna observo a los hombres mientras pelaban por el mando momentáneo de aquella batalla.

— ¡Nuestro Juudaime es el más apto aquí para ser el jefe! —rebatió Gokudera mientras señalaba a Tsuna.

Los líderes de las demás mafias, dirigieron su mirada a Tsuna.

— ¿Décimo? —comento uno con saña.

— ¿A cuál pequeña Familia se supone que pertenece? —cuestiono el hombre de traje.

— ¡A la Familia Vongola! —espetó Gokudera.

Los integrantes de las diferentes familias guardaron un momentáneo silencio, algunos estaban sorprendidos de que el próximo jefe de Vongola se encontrara en ese lugar, no faltaron comentarios y murmuraciones como:

— ¿Ese es el próximo jefe de los Vongola?

— Nunca lo había visto.

Por lo que los presentes optaron por hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto, diciendo: — Nos disculpamos por nuestra descortesía.

— Ahora sabemos quién es nuestro líder —dijo el hombre de playera morada.

— Tradición, formalidad, tamaño y fuerza; en todos los aspectos los Vongola son superiores —recalco el hombre de traje.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!... ¡SIGAN A NUESTRO LÍDER, EL DÉCIMO VONGOLA! —grito el jefe de la Familia Asiática.

Satisfechos los presentes aclamaron al Décimo, mientras Tsuna estaba impactado, a su lado Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban alegres, Lambo apoyaba desde distancia.

— Tal y como lo dije, Tsuna tu eres nuestro líder —le comento Yamamoto.

— ¡Por supuesto!, no hay nadie más apto para ser el jefe —completo Gokudera entusiasta.

Tsuna, difícilmente pensaba en sí mismo como alguien capaz de ser un líder, para empezar sentía que le faltaba la determinación y el coraje característico de los líderes, además de que no se creía capacitado para tomar decisiones que o bien podían ser un éxito o estar destinadas al fracaso. Y sobre todo porque él no deseaba ser un mafioso, él quería una vida pacífica y simple. Pero desde la aparición de su espartano tutor comenzó a pensar que eso sería más que imposible.

— Tsuna, no todos los líderes son aquellos que son aptos para el cargo —menciono Reborn—, algunos de hecho nunca hubieran deseado ser líderes… Pero no es por ti, es por aquellos que te seguirán.

— Yo… —comento dubitativo el castaño.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, y se vio un rayo dorado que se dividía en varios rayos de luz y al impactarse contra las embarcaciones enemigas las destruyo.

— Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii —grito Tsuna al ver tal poder de destrucción.

— Debe ser alguien sumamente fuerte —comento Hayato—, ¿Qué opina Reborn-san?

— Fue Colonello —informó rápidamente el hombre de patillas—, después de todo él es el encargado de cuidar este lugar. Solo alguien sumamente estúpido o idiota intentaría un ataque frontal en contra de Colonello.

Reborn, sonrío de lado. En su mente imaginaba quien era el tonto que intento invadir Mafia Land.

Un par de minutos después Colonello se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Fue demasiado sencillo —murmuro el rubio.

— Maximum Rifle, supongo que sigues siendo algo impaciente —le espetó Reborn.

— Era más fácil, que esperar a que terminaran con los Calcassa esos dos —dijo mientras miraba a Hibari y Rokudo, quienes estaban completamente mojados con el agua de mar.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte —amenazo Hibari mientras sujetaba su par de tonfas.

— Inténtalo —lo reto Colonello— pero recuerda Dorothy, ya no estás en Kansas —. Sonrió burlón.

Hibari le envió una mirada asesina a Colonello. El presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori agarro fuertemente sus tonfas y se lanzó al ataque, Colonello detuvo el ataque con su rifle.

— Es todo lo que tienes, mocoso.

Reborn miraba todo, cuando vio a Mukuro completamente calmado.

— ¿No vas a intervenir? —pregunto el hitman.

— Un poco de humildad no le sentaría nada mal a Kyoya-kun —respondió.

— O sea que piensas molestarlo si pierde.

— Tal vez.

— Tsuna, se supone que debes tener bajo control a tu guardianes —comento Reborn mientras miraba inquisitivamente al castaño—, además no sabemos dónde se encuentra Ryohei.

— Pero…

— Deberías intervenir Tsunayoshi-kun —apoyo Mukuro la idea.

— No lo haces nada mal Dorothy.

— Eres fuerte —respondió Kyoya—, va a ser divertido acabar contigo.

— Si es que puedes —lo reto el rubio.

El hitman lanzo a Tsuna dentro de la pelea.

— Hibari-san —hablo con voz muy baja.

— Apártate herbívoro.

— Pero Hibari-san, Colonello es la autoridad de este lugar.

Hibari chasqueo la lengua fastidiado. Es cierto que odiaba que molestaran la paz y tranquilidad.

— Dejémoslo para otro día —aseguro Colonello—, aún tengo que arreglar lo de la familia Calcassa.

— Colonello, pero acabaste con los barcos —interrumpió Tsuna.

— Sí, pero…—fue interrumpido el rubio, por una voz.

— ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN AQUÍ?

Las miradas se concentraron en él recién llegado. El individuo poseía cabello es de tono índigo y morado intenso, despeinado, en su mano derecha sujetaba una casco morado con blanco y la insignia de un pulpo (emblema de la familia Calcassa). Sus orbes son de la misma tonalidad de su cabello demostraban cierta indignación al encontrarse con Reborn y Colonello. Utilizaba un traje de cuero de la misma manera que sus subordinados utilizan.

— Solo es Skull —dijeron al unísono Reborn y Colonello.

— Reborn-senpai… Colonello-senpai —pronuncio con cierta presunción.

— Solo alguien tan idiota como tú intentaría atacar este lugar —hablo Reborn.

— Acabe con todos tus barcos de combate, en serio crees que tú solo ibas a lograr invadir el lugar que está bajo mi cuidado.

Reborn y Colonello empezaron a ignorar a Skull.

— ¡No me ignoren¡ —grito furioso Skull, casqueo los dedos, y pronto apareció detrás de él un pulpo de color rojo.

— Así que todavía tienes a ese pulpo —hablo Reborn—, está de buen tamaño… ¿Por qué no lo cocinamos a la parrilla?

— Oodako —Skull llamo al pulpo mientras movía las manos.

— Hiiiiiiiiiii —grito Tsuna—, es otro de tus amigos Reborn.

— No. Él es mi recadero —informo el mayor.

— Ustedes se arrodillaran ante mí, el gran Skull. Yo el "El Stungman Inmortal", he sido enviado por la familia Calcassa para invadir este lugar.

— Te morderé hasta la muerte por perturbar la paz.

— Hi…bari-san —tartamudeo el castaño.

— Skull, en serio crees que puedes desobedecer a tus senpais —informo el rubio—. Además ya no veo a ninguno de tus hombres por la isla, solo están tu pulpo y tú.

— Ex-arcobalenos —comento Mukuro mientras los miraba fijamente.

— Así que te dice cuenta, Mukuro —afirmo el hombre de fedora.

— Lo supuse… Al mirarlos, aunque el Stugman parece un idiota y militar también. No tengo dudas.

— Como te atreves a insultar al gran Skull —bramo Skull.

— Kufufu, solo digo lo que veo.

— Todos deberían calmarse —pidió Tsuna.

— Juudaime, deje que se maten —rogo Gokudera.

— Tsuna, solo están divirtiéndose —hablo Yamamoto.

— Kufufu, si hay que dejar que se maten —sonrió Mukuro.

Skull chasqueo los dedos, y el pulpo movió sus tentáculos atrapando a Tsuna.

— Bájame —pidió Tsuna.

— Suelta a Juudaime —amenazo Gokudera mientras incendia unas cuantas bombas.

— Supongo que comeremos algo de pulpo —sonrió Yamamoto mientras convertía el bate en katana.

— Déjenmelo —pidió el hitman—, después de todo debo reeducar a mi recadero.

— No te tengo miedo —aseguro Skull.

— Tsuna, vayan a buscar a Ryohei y no ocasiones problemas, nada de peleas Mukuro, Hibari. Gokudera no vueles nada. Si algo pasa dame-Tsuna te hare responsable —aseguro el mayor.


	18. ¡Bienvenidos a Mafia Land (Parte III)

**Capítulo XVIII: ¡Bienvenidos a Mafia Land! (Parte III)**

Los adolescentes comenzaron a caminar el silencio era terrible con un aire sepulcral. Tsuna suspiro, nunca se imaginó que terminaría en semejante situación, desde la llegada de Reborn su vida se había vuelto totalmente caótica y aunque el castaño lo negara a pesar de todas las pericias ocasionadas por el hitman también había momentos buenos. Había entablado amistad con Hayato-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Lambo. Aun no conocía muy bien a Ryohei pero parecía una persona sumamente alegre y deportiva. En cuanto a Mukuro y Hibari-san —atemorizantes—, era lo único que pensaba de ellos.

— Eh... Mukuro ¿Dónde está Ken? —pregunto el castaño.

— Debe estar por ahí —contesto indiferente Rokudo.

— ¿A dónde deberíamos ir a buscar a Ryohei? —pregunto el castaño.

— Odio las manadas de herbívoros —fue lo que contesto Hibari.

— ¡MALDITO! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a Juudaime? —gruño Gokudera.

— Hayato-kun, cálmate —hablo Tsuna en tono conciliador.

— Vongola, yo no voy a servir como niñera —dijo Mukuro.

— Juudaime, déjeme llenarlos de dinamita —pidió Gokudera.

— Cálmate Gokudera, será más fácil buscar a senpai si nos dividimos —sugirió Yamamoto.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua Gokudera—, si es lo que desea Juudaime.

— Lo mejor será que "ustedes se pierdan" —dijo Yamamoto cambiando su tono de voz poco amigable, mientras les dirigía una mirada fría a Hibari y Mukuro.

Tsuna y Hayato se quedaron mudos de la impresión, por lo general Yamamoto siempre se mostraba optimista y sumamente amable.

— ¡Bien dicho friki de beisbol! —apoyo Gokudera.

El ambiente se volvió frio, Tsuna se quedó sin palabras.

— Kamikorosu.

— Kufufu, así que quieres pelear.

— Solo estoy sugiriéndoles que se aparten —espeto Yamamoto.

— No se peleen —interrumpió Tsuna con voz firme—, Hayato, Reborn te dijo que no usaras dinamita. En cuanto a Hibari-san y Mukuro si lo desean pueden pasear por Mafia Land. Yo buscare a Ryohei. Yamamoto, gracias por intentar detenerlos.

— Oya, parece ser que el beisbolista no es el único con un lado oscuro Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Que insinúas cabeza de piña, Juudaime es demasiado noble —expreso Gokudera.

— Vamos a comer.

— No recibo ordenes tuyas Vongola/herbívoro —se quejaron simultáneamente Mukuro y Kyoya.

— Como quieran —Tsuna suspiro—, solo no causen problemas. Nosotros iremos a comer —dijo mientras jalaba a Yamamoto y Gokudera.

Por alguna razón Mukuro y Kyoya se sintieron molestos — ¿cómo se atrevía ese Vongola/herbívoro a ignorarlos?—.

— ¿A dónde vas Tsunayoshi-kun? —inquirió Mukuro.

— A comer —siseo fríamente.

Se escuchó la voz de Nana a distancia — Tsu-kun —, internamente Mukuro sonrió hasta que la castaña empezó a nombrar a los demás —oh, qué bien también están contigo Mu-kun, Kyo-kun, Haya-kun y Take-kun—. La castaña se acercó mientras a su lado caminaban Lambo, Ken y Chikusa.

— Mamá —susurro Tsuna al escuchar a su mamá llamar tan amistosamente a Hibari-san y a Mukuro.

— Ara, ¿no está Reborn-kun con ustedes?

— No, se encontró a un amigo —respondió el castaño.

— Qué bueno que los encontramos, hubiera sido difícil buscarlos por todo el parque… ¿Cómo les fue en el juego de la mafia? —pregunto entusiasmada la castaña.

— Bueno, creo que no participamos —respondió Tsuna.

— El amigo de Reborn se encargó de los enemigos con un rifle —comentó entusiasta Yamamoto.

— Lástima que me perdí el espectáculo —comento Nana.

— Oka-san, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre te han gustado las películas de yakuzas —comentó Tsuna.

— Ara —la castaña junto sus manos— en la primera cita tu papá y yo fuimos a ver una película de yakuzas.

Tsuna suspiro, pensó en que casi no sabía nada de su padre.

— Por cierto. Mamá, no viste a Sasagawa-senpai.

— Si, lo encontramos hace unos minutos —respondió Nana.

— Oka-sama —menciono con sumo respeto Gokudera—, podría indicarme en donde se encuentra la cabeza de césped.

— ¿cabeza de césped? —pregunto confundida.

— Gokudera, se refiere a Sasagawa-senpai —inquirió Yamamoto.

— Es lo mismo —afirmo Gokudera—, sería bueno enseñarle a ese sujeto a no perderse —aseguro Hayato mientras chocaba sus puños.

— Ryo-kun, estaba en la sección de deportes, de aquella tienda —señalo Nana el edificio que tenía en letras grandes "Tienda de deportes Pao-Pao".

— Mucha gracias por su ayuda Oka-sama —dijo Gokudera mientras se alejaba caminando.

— Que buena persona es Haya-kun —exclamó Nana mientras sonreía.

Tsuna, sintió por un momento el aura asesina de Reborn, tenía que detener a Gokudera si es que quería seguir viviendo.

— Mamá. Por qué no sigues paseando con Lambo y compañía mientras alcanzo a Hayato-kun.

— No sería mejor, si todos seguimos juntos —menciono Nana.

— No hay problema, si nos reunimos a las seis ese lugar —señaló Tsuna una fuente de agua que tenía a la mascota de Mafia Land, un pequeño bebé mafioso.

Tsuna miro brevemente la fuente, de alguna forma algo en aquella estatua le resultaba familiar, "aquel par de patillas rizadas", en definitiva un bebé hitman con una fedora.

— Que se diviertan —les deseo la mujer mientras sonreía.

En automático Tsuna comenzó a caminar seguido por Yamamoto tenían que evitar que saliera el lado explosivo del peli plateado.

— Mu-kun, Kyo-kun, Lambo-kun, Ken-kun y Chikusa-kun ¿no van a seguir paseando con los demás? —inquirió Nana.

— Me quedare acompañándote mamá, en definitiva a donde va Tsuna siempre se arma un caos —respondio Lambo—, es bueno de vez en cuando un poco de tranquilidad.

— No me gustan las manadas —fue lo que respondió Hibari antes de alejarse.

— Concuerdo con la vaca, nosotros tres seguiremos paseando con usted, Nana-san —afirmo Rokudo.

— Ara, que amables son.

Gokudera abrió las puertas de golpe, y rápidamente busco con la mirada al poseedor de cabellera blanca, lo encontró observando el equipo de boxeo mientras gritaba "al extremo".

— Cabeza de césped, ¿Cómo te atreves a perderte? —gruño.

— Cabeza de pulpo, estos precios son al extremo —hablo emocionado Sasagawa.

— Sasagawa –senpai —saludo Yamamoto—, ¿Dónde está la sección de beisbol?

— Idiota, se supone que estamos buscando al cabeza de césped, no comprando cosas. ¿verdad Juudaime?

— Hayato-kun, se… —no supo Tsuna que decir al respecto, se supone que es lo normal en las salidas con amigos visitar todo tipo de tiendas y cosas para convivir—. Creo que vi una playera que te quedaría perfecta.

Hayato casi podía llorar de la felicidad, Juudaime como siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

— Sasagawa-senpai. Por favor no te separes de nosotros, la isla es demasiado grande —pidió Tsuna.

— De acuerdo Sawada —respondió el senpai.

Pasaron aquellos cuatro una tarde alegre, "en verdad así es como se siente salir con amigos", pensó Tsuna. Era tan tranquilizante. Faltaba una hora para volver, cuando vieron una enorme noria.

— Debe ser una vista espectacular —hablo Tsuna sin pensarlo.

— Vamos Juudaime.

— Suena divertido.

— Al extremo.

Por voto unánime subirían a la noria, estaban fila cuando Gokudera noto que su Juudaime no se encontraba cerca de ellos.

— Yamamoto, no está Juudaime —pensó en auto golpearse Gokudera, como era posible que siendo la mano derecha de Juudaime lo había perdido de vista.

— Cálmate Gokudera, posiblemente fue al baño. Sasagawa-senpai, podría apartar durante un momento los lugares mientras buscamos a Tsuna.

— Sí.

En conclusión se había extraviado, por un momento se distrajo y había quedado en aquel laberinto de cristales. Tenía que avanzar con cuidado, ya se había golpeado un par de veces por no darse cuenta que había un cristal.

— Kufufu, es un juego de niños.

— ¿Mukuro?

— Oya, parece que me he encontrado con el joven Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Tú no eres Mukuro?

Parecía una versión más grande de Mukuro, más alto y de alguna forma la presencia que emitía era más cálida.

— Si lo soy, solo que soy el Rokudo Mukuro de diez años en el futuro. No hay mucho tiempo.

Sin previo aviso Mukuro tomo la mano de Tsuna y lo dirigió hacia la salida, pero no se detuvo ahí, lo siguió haciendo correr hasta que llegaron a la montaña rusa (La que sale en el opening 3, de KHR!).

Tsuna miro con temor aquel lugar, había mucha fila, sin embargo a aquel Mukuro adulto parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, cargo al castaño y brinco y se posiciono hasta en frente, muchas personas comenzaron a quejarse hasta que Mukuro hablo.

— Kufufu, pensé que había trato especial para la familia Vongola.

De inmediato las quejas se disiparon.

— Mukuro, ¿Por qué nos estamos subiendo en este juego?

— Por qué es más emocionante que la noria —respondió—, además… Es tu juego favorito, Tsunayoshi.

La sonrisa de Mukuro lo dejo un tanto embobado. Empezó a moverse la montaña rusa, cuando se escuchó un "poof" y reapareció el Mukuro de su época. Claro que Mukuro estaba riendo como desquiciado, pero a los oídos de Tsuna era una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando bajaron de la montaña, Mukuro lo miro inquisitivamente.

— Hiii.

— ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar Vongola?

— Tú quisiste Subir —respondió Tsuna.

— Estaba hablando. Con…

De pronto sonaron las bocinas de Mafia Land, emitiendo un comunicado., "Se busca al joven Décimo Vongola, repito se busca al joven Décimo Vongola, su fiel mano derecha Gokudera Hayato está al borde de un ataque, favor de reportarse en personas extraviadas".

Mukuro sonrió, mientras Tsuna quería hacerse pequeño, a veces Hayato-kun simplemente era Hayato-kun.

La alarma volvió a sonar, esta vez la voz pertenecía a Chikusa, "Mukuro-sama, repórtese a personas extraviadas"

Una clara vena de enojo en la frente de Mukuro apareció, mientras Tsuna sonreía.

Mientras tanto en personas extraviadas.

— Juudaime no aparece.

— Cálmate Gokudera, Tsuna estará bien.

— Chikusa, posiblemente Mukuro-sama no estará muy feliz con tu forma de buscarlo, pudiste haber seguido el aroma de Mukuro-sama.

Llegaron Mukuro y Tsuna.

— Juudaime.

— Mukuro-sama.

— Etto, no era necesario que nos reportaran a personas extraviadas.

De pronto atrás de Tsuna llego su tutor dándole una patada.

— Dame-Tsuna, ¿Cuál es el propósito de buscar a los miembros de tu familia si tú mismo te extravías?

— Hiii, pero Reborn.

— Pero Reborn nada. Hiciste que se preocuparan los miembros de tu familia.

— Lo siento.

— Desde ahora seré aún más estricto —anuncio el hitman—, y de improvisto golpeo a Lambo.

— Y, yo que hice —se quejó Lambo.

— Eso es por usar la bazuca de los diez años.

Hace una hora, Nana y los demás se encontraban comiendo un helado. Cuando de pronto Lambo se tropezó y se le cayó su helado sobre Chikusa.

— Que te has creído Vaca —se quejó Chikusa mientras se ponía unos dientes y gritaba "KONG CHANNEL".

De inmediato Chikusa creció y tomo a Lambo de la pierna, ocasionando que a Lambo se le cayera la bazuca de los diez años, cayendo encima de Rokudo Mukuro. Una nube rosa se formó, dejando en su lugar a un Mukuro mayor, que sin más salió corriendo.

— Viste algo interesante —le pregunto Reborn mientras observaba de reojo a Mukuro.

— Digamos que fue algo informativo —respondió Mukuro mientras sonreía.


	19. Comienza la tormenta

**Capítulo XIX: Comienza la tormenta**

Era un día totalmente aburrido, en definitiva. Tsuna volvió a bostezar mientras miraba la pizarra, todo parecían garabatos desde su perspectiva, Reborn no había ido a la secundaria, posiblemente estaría planeando alguna de sus maldades. Cuando regresaron de Mafia Land, solo le dijo que volvería en unos días por que tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar.

Cuando salieron de clases, Tsuna, Gokudera y Lambo caminaban a paso lento.

— Juudaime —menciono emocionado Gokudera —se ve preocupado.

— Es verdad, has estado más distraído de lo usual Tsuna —asintió Lambo.

—No es nada chicos, solo que desde que Reborn no está aquí las cosas han estado demasiado tranquilas.

— Es verdad, Reborn-san aún no ha regresado.

— Lo mejor sería que se quede dónde está... para siempre —aseguro Lambo.

— No es eso, presiento que algo va a ocurrir.

— Juudaime, han abierto una cafetería nueva. Deberíamos ir un rato —dijo Gokudera.

— Si hay que ir —respondió Tsuna.

— Kufufu, en serio que temible grupo de mafioso tenemos frente a nosotros, no es así Ken, Chikusa.

Era la voz de Mukuro, Tsuna la reconoció al instante desde que escucho aquella risa tan característica del mayor.

— Tsk, maldita cabeza de piña ¿quieres fastidiar? —gruño Gokudera con un par de bombas en las manos.

— Oya, tan agresivo como siempre —Mukuro sonrió con aire de superioridad.

— Hayato, Mukuro no se peleen —imploró Tsuna.

— Mukuro-sama, ¿puedo jugar con el chico bomba? —pidió Chikusa.

— Será en otra ocasión —dijo Mukuro—, tenemos un par de asuntos que arreglar.

Mukuro comenzó a alejarse seguido de sus fieles ayudantes.

— Hayato, cálmate.

— Por un momento pensé que en verdad se iban a moler a golpes —comentó Lambo.

— Me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores —suspiro Tsuna.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que llegaron a una cafetería, el ambiente parecía agradable, por lo que decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraba afuera de la cafetería.

— Tenía tiempo que no salía —comento Gokudera.

— En serio, ¿porque? —pregunto Tsuna—, supongo que no es lo mismo que vivir en Italia.

— No es eso Juudaime. Es solo que...

Gokudera recordó, que en Italia el ambiente era tan distinto a como era en Kokuyo, él siempre había desconfiado de las personas, realmente nunca tuvo amigos en Italia.

— Hayato-kun, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Tsuna al ver al de ojos verdes divagar.

— No es nada, me alegra haber venido a este lugar.

Tsuna sonrió.

— A mí también me alegra haberlos conocido.

Era un sentimiento cálido que pocas veces habían experimentado tanto Gokudera como Lambo. Estaban sentados tranquilamente mientras, Gokudera y Lambo intentaban no matarse en la mesa, ese era un progreso o algo por el estilo. Tsuna ya se había acostumbrado a ver a ese par llamarse por sus respectivos apodos, "cabeza de pulpo", "vaca estúpida". De repente paso algo, o mejor bien dicho alguien, literal "un chico les había caído del cielo".

De inmediato Gokudera se puso a la defensiva, por su parte Lambo y Tsuna vieron como el chico malherido se ponía de pie. Tsuna se quedó sin palabras al ver "La llama de la última voluntad" en la frente de aquel chico. Era distinta, de un color azul.

— Lamento los inconvenientes.

Comenzó a correr. Sin proponerse a seguirlo, su cuerpo actuó por impulso y salió corriendo detrás de él, Gokudera y Lambo lo seguían de cerca. El desconocido se detuvo de abrupto.

— BASURA ENTRÉGAMELOS.

Apareció en frente de ellos un joven de cabellera larga plateada, vestido completamente de negro.

— Si alguno de ustedes "basuras", se mete en mi camino los cortaré en pedazos —amenazó mientras agitaba su espada.

Mafiosos, intuyó de inmediato Tsuna. El chico con la llama de la última voluntad volteo en dirección a Tsuna.

Era Sawada-dono. Todo este viaje lo había realizado para poder conocer por fin a Sawada-dono, no podía permitirse así mismo arriesgar a Sawada-dono mientras un miembro de Varia estuviera presente.

— Por favor Sawada-dono, retírese de este lug…

La palabras que estaba diciendo el extraño fueron interrumpidas cuando el atacante golpeo de lleno al chico.

"Sawada-dono", aquel chico lo había llamado por su apellido. ¿Por qué? En su mente buscaba alguna razón, sin embargo, su cabeza como siempre se encontraba dividida "huye", "no puedes dejar que lo sigan golpeando, pelea"

— MALDITO —gruño Gokudera lleno de ira.

Lambo y Gokudera estaban parados frente a Tsuna…

— No le pongas la mano encima a esta persona —amenazo Gokudera mientras encendía su cigarro.

— Lo mismo digo —aseguro Lambo mientras se colocaba unos cuernos en la cabeza.

— Los mataré a ambos —sonrió el espadachín.

— No lo hagan —pidió el chico.

Gokudera encendió sus bombas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el enemigo había cortado las mechas y lo había golpeado en el estómago mientras lo mandaba a volar. Lambo se disponía a realizar alguna especie de embestida cuando el sujeto de cabello largo lo golpeo en la nuca.

— Muere basura —el sujeto se disponía a atacar a un inconsciente Lambo.

El chico de la llama de la voluntad azul intercepto el ataque.

Tsuna miro, Lambo y Hayato habían sido derrotados y el sujeto ni siquiera pestaño, tenía que detenerlo. "Los guantes", Reborn le había dicho o mejor bien dicho obligado a cargar siempre los guantes. Tenía que detener a ese sujeto.

El chico se encontraba en el suelo.

— Pedazo de basura muere.

Tsuna detuvo el golpe atrapándolo con su puño derecho.

El desconocido reconoció de inmediato el emblema de la familia Vongola, y la llama del cielo. "Bingo, había encontrado el premio mayor", golpeo a Tsuna.

— Sawada-dono, escape con esto —dijo el chico mientras le mostraba una caja con el emblema de Vongola.

— Pero…

— No se los entregue a él —dijo mientras le entregaba la caja—, mi nombre es Basil.

Él enemigo se abalanzo sobre ellos, una nube de humo se formó. Tsuna apenas se podía mantener de pie, mientras el chico se encontraba inconsciente.

— Siempre te comportas igual, Superbi Squalo.

Era la voz de Dino-san. Tsuna diviso de inmediato a Dino en compañía de su familia. Dino tenso su látigo.

— No estás siendo muy duro.

— Caballo salvaje —murmuro con molestia.

Squalo sonrió mientras hablaba: —por hoy me detendré —aseguro mientras guardaba la caja que le había quitado a Tsuna.

— Ya tengo lo que quería.

El enemigo había emprendido la retirada.

— Debemos perseguirlo —murmuro Tsuna.

— Dame-Tsuna, ni lo intentes —era Reborn—, ese sujeto es más fuerte que ustedes.

— Por qué apareciste ahora, Reborn. Ni siquiera nos ayudaste.

— No es que no pueda ayudarlos dame-Tsuna. No está permitido para mí interferir con miembros de la familia Vongola.

— Hiiii, pero era miembro de Vongola —grito contrariado Tsuna.

— Digamos que los miembros de la familia, o siempre están obligados a llevarse bien entre ellos.

— Ototo —lo llamo Dino—, debemos retirarnos.

— Pero…

— Lambo, Gokudera. Váyanse —ordeno Reborn.

— ¿pero Reborn-san?

— Si lo enfrentan ahora morirán —aseguro el hitman—, más tarde hablaré con todos los guardianes.

* * *

En el hospital, Tsuna, Dino y Reborn miraban al chico inconsciente.

— Dino-san, ¿conoces a Basil-kun?

— Él no es parte de Vongola, pero está de tu lado —aseguro el rubio.

— Pero, los Vongola son mis enemigos, es confuso.

— No puedo decirte más por ahora —dijo Dino mientras le giñaba el ojo.

—Es por los anillos, ellos comenzaron a moverse —afirmo Reborn pensativo.

— ¿anillos?

— Si, lo que contenía esa caja, son los "anillos Vongola", mejor bien dicho solo es la mitad de cada anillo.

— ¿son esos anillos realmente preciados?

— Si son valiosos, pero no es por lo que piensas Tsuna. A lo largo de la historia de la familia Vongola, no se sabe cuánta sangre ha manchado y corrido por esos anillos —Reborn sonrió.

— Eh, es bueno que se los llevara —suspiro Tsuna con alivio.

— Pero que estás diciendo Tsuna —Dino sonrió mientras sacaba una caja idéntica a la que se había llevado Squalo—, yo los tengo justo aquí.

Tsuna sentía que el alma se le escapaba.


	20. Los anillos Vongola

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez, sinceramente no me imagino a Xanxus siendo educado XD

 **Notas del autor:** oki, divagando un poco si Xanxus fuera educado: —Por favor, escoria deja de divagar y ponte a escribir. (Xanxus, siempre será Xanxus -_-|||).

* * *

 **Capítulo XX: Los anillos Vongola**

Dino sonreía alegremente mientras le mostraba los anillos a Tsuna, en verdad no quería ni deseaba tener que ver con eso anillos.

— !No me acerques esas cosas de nuevo¡

— Pero son tuyos —insistió el rubio.

— Como sea, me voy a casa a estudiar tengo cosas muy difíciles que repasar —se excuso el menor. Nos vemos después Dino-san —dijo Tsuna antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Tsuna caminaba rumbo a su casa, toda su vida era un caos y ahora para empeorarla aparecían "unos anillos malditos", su día no podía empeorar o eso pensaba. Miró a su casa, en verdad era más grande que la pequeña casa de Namimori. Observó un montón de ropa tendida en los tendederos, eran muchos uniformes de minero, Tsuna temió lo peor, "él inútil de su padre bueno para nada estaba en casa". Desde que Tsunayoshi tenía uso de la razón, siempre habían sido mamá y él, aunque recientemente se habían anexado Reborn con su fachada de tutor, Lambo y más recientemente "Los adorables senpais de Kokuyo" como los catalogaba su madre.

Suspiro. Rápidamente entro a casa, en el recibidor estaban un par de botas lodosas. Por lo general su mamá lo recibía al llegar. Pero en lugar de encontrar a Nana, se encontró con Mukuro, lucía un tanto distinto.

—Bienvenido Tsunayoshi-kun —saludó el mayor mientras sonreía.

Todo era raro, para empezar "¿Por qué estaba Mukuro en su casa?".

—Tadaima —respondió el menor.

—Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun ¿te ves muy preocupado?

Era su imaginación, o Mukuro estaba sonrojado.

— Mukuro, ¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

—Kufufu, salió a comprar ingredientes para la cena. Envié a Chikusa para que la ayudará.

—Supongo, que debería agradecértelo.

—Kufufu, entonces págame con tu cuerpo.

Tsuna se tensó de inmediato, Mukuro estaba actuando raro. Le recordaba a un...

—Hip.

Lo había escuchado bien, Mukuro acababa de tener un ataque de hipo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su mirada en definitiva estaba demasiado relajada, todo lo opuesto al Mukuro serio que conocía.

— Mukuro... ¿estas ebrio?

— No, solo tome algo de sake —sonrió ante su respuesta—. Es imposible que yo esté ebrio.

— ¿De donde sacaste el sake?

— Kufufu... Lo trajo tu padre.

Ese hombre desobligado, lo iba a matar. Camino con paso decidido hacia el comedor, y lo encontró de inmediato tumbado en el piso, dormido a pierna suelta y ebrio. Era tal y como lo recordaba "un hombre estúpido". Mientras dormía susurraba cosas, pero siempre mencionaba el nombre de su mamá.

Sawada Iemitsu. En realidad no lo conocía aunque fuera su padre.

« El perdedor de papá está de vuelta».

Tsuna se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Maldijo su vida internamente.

Hace dos horas.

Mukuro y su grupo estaban caminando, Ken llevaba una bolsa con papas fritas, y Chikusa iba como siempre caminando en silencio.

— Mukuro-sama —hablo Chikusa—, iré a revisar algunas cosas —. Informó el de lentes antes de irse caminando al contrario de ellos.

— Kakipi, ¿no vas a ir con nosotros?

— No te preocupes, Ken va a ir a recolectar información, nosotros vamos a la casa de Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Mukuro-sama, ¿por que vamos a la casa de Vongola? —preguntó Ken.

— Kufufu, digamos que alguien nos invitó.

— La mamá del Vongola —preguntó rápidamente Chikusa.

— No seas tan ansioso Ken. Solo discutiremos algo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Sawada.

— Oya, buenas tardes. Parece estar de muy buen humor —dijo Mukuro mientras observaba a la castaña sonreir.

— Ara, buenas tardes Mu-kun, Ken-kun —sonrió la mujer—, papá está de regreso.

— ¿papá? —murmuró confundido el rubio.

— por qué no comen con nosotros —sugirió la mujer.

Se adentraron al comedor de la familia Sawada.

Mukuro de inmediato identificó a ese hombre, "Iemitsu Sawada" el actual líder de CEDEF, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

Nana había ido a traer los platillos a la cocina, Ken la había acompañado.

— Parece que tienes un asunto que discutir conmigo Sawada Iemitsu.

— En verdad son adorables los senpais de Tsuna, de los que tanto me habló Nana.

Mukuro materializó su tridente.

— Hablemos seriamente, no me hagas perder el tiempo —amenazó Rokudo.

— De acuerdo —la mirada de Iemitsu se volvió afilada—, imagino que debes saber por que te cite.

— Tengo mis teorías.

— Quiero que seas el guardián de Tsuna.

— Kufufu, pero si yo odio la mafia.

— Aun así, necesitas que Tsuna adquiere el control de Vongola para llevar a cabo tus ideales, o me equivoco. En este momento Tsuna solo es un posible candidato.

— Oya, problema es el otro candidato.

— Sí.

— En verdad crees que Tsunayoshi-kun sea capaz de derrotar a Xanxus, ese sujeto es un mafioso hasta la médula.

— Lo hará —dijo convencido Iemitsu.

— Suenas demasiado confiado.

— Lo se porque es mi hijo.

En verdad todo este asunto era divertido para Mukuro, sonrío ante la actitud tan confiada de Iemitsu. No debía confiarse de todo en aquel hombre.

— Lo haré con una condición.

— No interferirás en mis planes.

— De acuerdo.

— En verdad eres un padre modelo, aun sabiendo de mis planes quieres que sea el guardián de tu hijo.

— Tengo confianza en que Tsuna te hará cambiar de parecer.

Se miraron ambos de forma seria. Iemitsu confiaba en su buen instinto.

— Por qué no tomamos una copa para sellar nuestro pacto —dijo Iemitsu mientras sacaba una botella con sake.

— Tratando de hacer beber a un menor de edad.

— Es verdad, se me olvidaba que eres un niño —sonrió Iemitsu de forma burlona.

Mukuro chasqueó la lengua, en verdad odiaba a ese hombre.

— Kufufu, insinuas que no soy capaz de beber.

— Tu lo dijiste eres un niño —sonrió Iemitsu.

— Trae esa botella.

* * *

 **Tiempo actual...**

Tsuna caminaba hacia su habitación, lo único bueno que dejaban las visitas de su padre era que podía ver a su mamá estar completamente feliz, "ese padre idiota, por lo menos debería buscar otro trabajo". Cuando era pequeño siempre esperaba las visitas de su padre a casa, pero al ir creciendo comenzó a creer que era mejor que no estuviera Iemitsu en casa.

« Mukuro... RAYOS...»

Se maldijo internamente se había olvidado de que Mukuro estaba algo ebrio en su casa, salió a buscarlo esperaba que no ocasionará ningún desastre. Corrió a la sala, no estaba. Volvió a buscarlo en su comedor solo estaba su padre. Histérico lo busco en toda la casa.

« No está»

Él no podía dejar a una persona ebria salir a la calle, "y si le pasaba algo".

— Kufufu, pareces tan preocupado.

Mukuro apareció sin previo aviso y lo abrazo por la espalda. Tsuna se quedó en silencio, por un momento su preocupación por un Mukuro fugitivo en plena vía pública y en estado de ebriedad desapareció. Suspiro.

— ¿por qué estabas tan preocupado?, fue divertido verte correr por toda la casa.

Sawada frunció el ceño.

— ¿estás enojado?

— Idiota —le reprocho Tsuna—, pensé que estabas en la calle. Me preocupe por tí y tu estabas divirtiendo mientras te buscaba.

— Oya, estabas preocupado por mí —la mirada de Rokudo se suavizó.

— Sí —admitió.

— Eres demasiado amable —susurro en la oreja derecha.

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la familia Sawada.

Reborn observó al hombre que tirado en el piso.

« Con que fingiendo ser un tonto, nada mal Iemitsu»

— Con que este es Sawada Iemitsu —murmuró Reborn—, para que hayas decidido entregarle a Tsuna los medio anillos Vongola es porque algo grave está a punto de comenzar. Mejor bien dicho ya comenzó.

Tsuna jadeaba cansado había sido todo una proeza para el poder recostar a Mukuro en una de las habitaciones para las visitas. Le había costado deshacer el abrazo estilo koala de Mukuro.

Todo esa paz, o lo menos eso soñaba Tsuna hasta que de imprevisto se abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación, por un breve momento pensó en Reborn.

— !TSUNA! —grito emocionado Iemitsu.

— Que ocurre —el menor se despertó de golpe.

Lo primero que vio fue a un enérgico Iemitsu con una caña de pescar y una red.

— !vamos a atrapar nuestro desayuno¡ —sonrió el mayor.

— Pero... Tengo escuela... Paso —respondió el castaño.

— Esta bien —contesto Iemitsu antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo.

Un par de horas después fue despertado por las carcajadas que se escuchaban en el pasillo. Miro furioso la escena, su padre está dandole de tomar sake a Lambo.

— No le des eso a Lambo —recrimino Tsuna.

— Hey, Tsuna me has estado evadiendo desde ayer. Cuando desperté ya estabas durmiendo. Eso le rompe el corazón a papi.

Tsuna lo miro furioso.

Iemitsu solo vestía una camiseta blanca y unos calzoncillos, comenzó a rascarse la panza mientras sonreía como tonto.

— ¿como es tu escuela? —trato el mayor de iniciar una conversación.

— Bien.

— ¿Que materias?

— Las normales.

— Cuando vivía en altamar bisque todo tipo de experiencias. Es por eso que hice un diario sobre estas cosas.

— EHHHHH.

—Ya me voy.

— Oohh —exclamó Iemitsu mientras abría sus ojos—, ¿que es eso Tsuna?, eres muy sexi. No hay necesidad de usar un pendiente —aseguró el mayor mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de la impresión, tenía en el cuello una cadena con el anillo maldito.

— ¿COMO LLEGO ESTE HORRIBLE ANILLO AQUÍ?

Tsuna salió corriendo en dirección a la recamara de Reborn.

— ¿Tú me colocaste el anillo en el cuello?

—Yo no fui —fue lo que dijo Reborn antes de continuar bebiendo de su café.

— No mientas.

— El que lo hizo fue "él".

— De todas formas... Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

— ¿De que estas hablando?... Esto tiene que ver contigo.

— ¿que?

— El anillo Vongola es una prueba para el próximo jefe de Vongola.

— HIIIIII, PASO —afirmó Tsuna mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza— NO ES BUENO DEBE SER UNA BROMA.

— El anillo fue probablemente colocado muy temprano por "él". Pero debe ser algo muy urgente para no esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Algo urgente?

— El anillo es una prueba de quien es el sucesor legítimo, el que lo tiene adquiere un inmenso poder. Algunas personas malvadas comenzarán la búsqueda de este objeto.

— Como el sujeto de ayer.

— Ese sujeto de cabello largo con el que lucharon ayer. Su nombre es Superbi Squalo y es uno de los miembros de los llamados "Último Equipo de Independencia de Asesinos Vongola", para resumir pertenece a "VARIA".

— Los últimos Vongola.

— Los varia son un grupo de alto nivel y muy leales. Además pueden cumplir con cualquier misión, ellos son un grupo que solo trabaja en la oscuridad y además cuando ingresas a Varia no puedes dimitir. O al menos así eran antes, pero un día comenzaron a perder el control.

Italia, cede de VARIA.

— Es un jaque mate.

— Causamos todos esos disturbios por los medio anillos Vongola.

— Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a Squalo.

— Él legítimo sucesor es usted, jefe.

En su silla permanecía inamovible el actual líder de Varia, sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

— Espera un minuto, Reborn. ¿Estás diciéndome que los anillos que se robaron son falsos?

— Si, por ello volverán a intentar robar los originales.

— Definitivamente morire la próxima vez.

Reborn, golpeó a su alumno con una patada.

— Deja tu histeria para otro día dame-Tsuna. Como mínimo tendremos diez días antes de que se den cuenta de que son falsos. Vamos a comenzar a entrenar.

— Pero.

— Es una tarea que no puedes evitar, además tarde o temprano serás el jefe. Te lo dije el día que nos conocimos, no me interesa tu opinión, tu serás el décimo jefe de Vongola.

— De todos modos, le voy a devolver estos anillos a Dino-san.

Tsuna se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme. Salió corriendo sin voltear atrás.

Reborn bebía tranquilamente su café.

— Puedo ver que mi hijo tiene unos amigos. El ha crecido bastante.

— Ya lo sé —respondió Reborn—. Hace medio año que lo tome a mi cuidado.

— Gracias —dijo Iemitsu—. Lo aprecio.

— Nunca le vas a decir a Tsuna la verdad.

— Ya estoy preparado... Esto apenas comienza, ya he distribuido cada uno de los anillos.

Tsuna corría hacia el hospital de Vongola, Cuando entró se encontró con Gokudera y con Yamamoto. Ambos estaban sonriendo.

— Yo, Tsuna.

— Juudaime, buenos días.

— Qué hacen aquí.

— Reborn-san nos citó en este lugar.

— Algunas cosas extrañas están pasando.

— Nada fuera de lo normal —contestó Yamamoto—, pero me encontré esto en mi buzón.

Yamamoto mostraba el anillo.

— Gokudera me contó lo del sujeto que los atacó ayer.

— Yo no te lo conte.

— Pero alguien tenía que ayudarte a llegar al hospital.

— Muchas gracias Yamamoto, por ayudar a Hayato-kun.

— No fue nada. Debe ser alguien fuerte.

— Tsk. No fastidies friki.

— Parece que todos tenemos uno —dijo emocionado Gokudera al ver el anillo en el cuello de él castaño.

— Pero... ¿porque tienen un anillo?

Una voz los interrumpió: —Es porque fueron elegidos —dijo Dino.

Durante un par de segundos contemplaron los anillos.

— Estos anillos fueron entregados a sus nuevos dueños. La misión seis anillos restantes sin contar el de Tsuna... Es proteger al próximo jefe de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi —informó Dino.

— ¿QUEEEEE? —grito Tsuna—, los anillos ya fueron distribuidos.

— Sí —sonrió Dino.

— Es una tradición entre los Vongola —añadió Reborn—. Los anillos Vongola pertenecen a siete miembros de la familia y es la prueba irrefutable de que ustedes son miembros de la familia Vongola. En muchas generaciones la base siempre han sido los siete miembros la familia y ellos deben tener los anillos es una regla.

— JUUDAIME, tengo una extrema sensación de honor.

Gokudera brillaba de felicidad.

— Gokudera, tu anillo es el de la tormenta y el de Yamamoto es el de la lluvia.

— Es verdad son diferentes —dijo Gokudera mientras comparaba su anillo.

— No me siento muy bien —era la voz de Lambo.

Lambo se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

— Eso te pasa por beber vaca estúpida —dijo Reborn—, el anillo de Lambo es el anillo del trueno.

— ¿No son estaciones de clima? —murmuró Tsuna.

— Los primeros miembros de la familia Vongola eran personas con rasgos únicos. Y todas sus características fueron talladas en los anillo —explicaba Reborn—, Se dice que el primer jefe era como el color cielo envolvía todo. El anillo del cielo. Sus seguidores se convirtieron en sus protectores, entonces fueron retratados con el tipo de climas que hay en el cielo. El agua que lo borra todo, la tormenta el viento que fuertes remolinos a su alrededor, las nubes que flotan y no pueden ser atrapadas por cualquiera que quiera poseerlas, el sol que ilumina los cielos, la niebla ilusiones que no pueden ser capturadas, el trueno la luz que golpea poderosamente.

— Pero yo no necesito esto —dijo Tsuna mientras mostraba el anillo.

— Yo juego beisbol, tampoco necesito un anillo

— Además, no necesitamos más problemas con el tipo de cabello largo.

Gokudera y Lambo se pusieron furiosos.

— Ese sujeto —gruño Gokudera.

— Parece que me uno a su juego —dijo Yamamoto.

— No sera tan facil como la última vez —aseguró Lambo.

— Tienen diez días —dijo Reborn—, para volverse más fuertes. Me tomé la libertad de asignarles tutores a cada uno.

— Estaré bien por mi cuenta —dijo Yamamoto.

— Lo mismo digo Reborn-san.

— Me imagine que iban a decirme algo así. Pero qué les parece si tienen dos tutores.

— De acuerdo —asintieron Gokudera y Yamamoto.

— Ellos los buscaran —le informo Reborn.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Lambo estaban entusiasmados con la idea.

— Tsuna, nos vemos no quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía.

— Me adelanto Juudaime.

— Nos vemos en la casa Tsuna —dijo Lambo.

Los tres chicos se alejaron.

— Dame-Tsuna sostén esto —ordenó reborn mientras le daba su saco.

Reborn se estaba comenzando a desnudar.

— Reborn que carajo haces, no estoy desnudándote en pleno pasillo.

— Agarra mi fedora. No tarda en llegar el portador del anillo del sol.

Reborn no le contesto nada, solo quedo en ropa de boxeo, se estaba quitando la ropa hasta quedar vestido con ropa de boxeador.

Entro de golpe Ryohei.

— Es verdad que me va a entrenar... Maestro Pao.

Ryohei venía enérgicamente corriendo y portando el anillo en su mano derecha.

Tsuna se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

— Pero, Ryohei... No comprendes la situación.

— Los enemigos nos van a atacar cierto. Ya se lo de los diez días y también lo de los anillos.

— En serio.

— Si, solo tienen que conseguir todos —Ryohei alzó las manos al cielo—, !DÉJENMELO A MÍ"

« Definitivamente es el sol, siempre está brillando ».

— Maestro Pao, oí que invitó a un viejo conocido.

— El se acerca —dijo Reborn.

— Hola —saludo alguien.

— Esa voz.

— Veo que han estado bien —dijo Colonello mientras le daba una patada a Tsuna.

Colonello se acercó a Reborn, y le dio un cabezazo.

— ¿dónde está el chico boxeador del que me hablaste? —pregunto Colonello.

— Ese soy yo —afirmo Ryohei.

Colonello lo examinó con la mirada.

— es realmente débil —dictaminó el rubio.

— Ha sido elegido como uno de los siete miembros de la familia, el actualmente es el más débil.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del militar.

— Hey, he estado buscando a alguien interesante. Estás listo para comenzar el entrenamiento más infernal. Colócate esto —dijo Colonello mientras le entregaba una banda similar a la suya, pero con el número "02".

— Muy bien no voy a perder —Ryohei se ató la banda en la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de Colonello.

Dino se acercó.

— Bueno me despido, tengo que ir a entrenar a uno de ellos ahora.

— Tu también, Dino-san.

— Si, nos vemos.


	21. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez, sinceramente no me imagino a Xanxus siendo educado XD

Notas del autor: oki, divagando un poco si Xanxus fuera educado: —Por favor, escoria deja de divagar y ponte a escribir. (Xanxus, siempre será Xanxus -_-|||).

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI: Entrenamiento**

Reborn caminaba a un lado de Tsuna, en verdad sería toda una proeza vencer a Xanxus, pero no era nada que su dame-alumno no pudiera lograr.

— Tsuna, como ya había mencionado con anterioridad comenzarán los entrenamientos para que se vuelvan más fuertes. He asignado a personas de mi confianza para poder entrenar a tus guardianes.

— Por eso vino Colonelli.

— Exacto. Bueno, vas a faltar a la escuela estos días.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, le dije a Mukuro que se inventaría alguna excusa.

— HIIIIIIIIII, ¿cuando hiciste eso Reborn?

— Cuando se despertó.

Yamamoto estaba entrando al establecimiento de su padre. Tenía que volverse fuerte, no estuvo presente cuando Lambo y Gokudera terminaron heridos, mordió su labio. Su padre, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi era un excelente espadachín. Su padre sonreía mientras veía completado su más reciente obra culinaria.

— Me gustas —asintió con aprobación Tsuyoshi.

— Papá.

— ¿Que ocurre Takeshi?

— Papá, está luchando para cortar un par de verduras —sonrió el mayor de los Yamamoto.

— ¿Me podrías enseñar kendo?

La pregunta de su hijo lo tomó por sorpresa.

* * *

En el hospital de la familia Vongola se encontraba Hayato, Shamal como siempre se encontraba haciéndose el tonto mientras sostenía una cerveza.

— ¿que quieres Hayato?

Hayato estaba nervioso, pero era necesario.

— ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

— wiii, es una discusión sobre el amor —sonrió el mayor bobamente.

— Quiero que me enseñes tu disciplina —pidió firmemente.

— No —fue la respuesta concisa y cortante del mayor.

— Haré cualquier cosa —suplico—, es solo por pocos días. Tu puedes entrenarme.

— No. Si eso es todo lo que querías ve a casa.

* * *

Comité disciplinario de la escuela secundaria de Namimori.

Hibari Kyoya se encontraba cómodamente leyendo sentado sobre un sofá, de pronto agudizó su mirada.

— ¿Tú eres Hibari Kyoya, cierto?

— ¿Y tu eres?

— Yo soy el hermano mayor de Tsuna y un conocido de Reborn.

— El sujeto de la fedora —sonrió—. Entonces eres fuerte. No me interesa nada sobre los anillos. Te morderé hasta la muerte —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Tu entusiasmo me facilitara las cosas —dijo Dino mientras tensaba su látigo.

* * *

Lambo se disponía a dormir cómodamente sobre su cama, cuando llegó una mujer de imprevisto.

— Levántate holgazán.

— Eh, ¿quien eres?

Era una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y en su cabeza tenía un visor a modo de diadema, sus ojos eran de color y una cicatriz distintiva 'llama' en la mejilla derecha. La desconocida vestía top marrón, pantalones cortos azules ajustados y una capa de bicolor, la parte superior era de color crema y la parte inferior era de color rojo.

* * *

Mukuro estaba en su oficina. Chasqueo la lengua un tanto fastidiado, para empezar por ironía de la vida se había convertido en un perro de la mafia.

Se escuchó el suave golpe a la puerta.

— Adelanté.

Entro lo que Mukuro describiría como un científico loco vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca, una camisa de color verde y una corbata blanca con unos pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir, tenía el cabello de color verde oscuro despeinado, ojos de color verde. Parecía ser un sujeto descuidado y unos cuantos pelos de lo que era el inicio de una barba.

El sujeto lo examinó y lo miro. Decidió ajustar sus lentes.

— Bueno supongo que Reborn te dijo que vendría.

— Algo así.

* * *

Reborn sonrió sádicamente mientra veía a su alumno.

— Tsuna, prepárate para morir —dijo el hirman mientras transformaba a León en una pistola.

— Espera Reborn —imploro Tsuna mientras agitaba sus manos—, no hablas en serio.

— Es muy en serio Tsuna, estas son balas un tanto distintas.

Reborn jalo el gatillo.

— !REBORN, ENTRENARÉ HASTA MORIR¡ —gritó enérgicamente Tsuna.

Reborn observó como Tsuna salió corriendo solo en calzoncillos, era la primera vez que utilizaba la "Bala de la última Voluntad" en su alumno, hubiera preferido no hacerlo pero tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

— Hazlo hasta morir, porque si pierdes la batalla de sucesión… Todos tus amigos morirán.

* * *

Gokudera estaba entrenando en solitario, intentaba derribar unos blancos, pero no había podido controlar el poder de la explosión lo que ocasionó que saliera volando y golpeándose a sí mismo.

— Esto no es bueno —murmuró para sí mismo—. MALDICIÓN.

Un fuerte estallido se escuchó y rápidamente se elevó una nube negra de humo.

— Estuvo muy cerca —se dijo a sí mismo Gokudera mientras miraba el cielo.

« Ese truco»

Recordó brevemente su infancia en aquella mansión, nunca le había gustado ese ambiente tan lleno de reglas y modales. Cuando era pequeña había conocido a Shamal.

— Dr. Shamal. Enséñame a usar el Trident Mosquito —pidió el Gokudera de unos seis años.

— ¿que?... primero copiaste mi estilo de cabellos y ahora esperas copiar mi estilo de asesinato —suspiro el mayor.

El mayor saco de inmediato unas pequeñas bombas.

— ¿Qué te parece aprender a usar bombas?

— ¿Bombas?

— Sí —asintió el mayor— además son más pequeñas.

— NO —dijo con determinación.

— No juzgues sin primero observar, Hayato.

El mayor lanzó tres aviones de papel.

— ¿Eres capaz de golpear y tumbar todos? —Lanzó los aviones al viento.

— Eso es imposible —dijo el menor con incredulidad.

— Esto es lo único que necesitas —dijo el mayor mientras lanzaba las tres pequeñas bombas y derribó los tres objetivos.

Una voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

— Buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente—, ¿tú eres Gokudera Hayato?

— Friki de la disciplina.

Él desconocido se parecía al friki de la disciplina, cabello negro largo atado en una trenza. Vestía ropas chinas, sus ojos eran de color marrón-rojizos su mirada parecía relajada y tranquila.

— ¿Quien eres gruñó?

— Bueno, soy un conocido de Reborn. Él me pidió este favor por eso vine a supervisar tu entrenamiento. Me llamo Fon.

La llama que se encontraba situada en la frente de Tsuna se había desvanecido.

— Ehh —la mirada de Tsuna se torno temerosa—. HIIIIIIIIIII

Miro hacia el suelo.

« ¿Por qué carajos estaba en este lugar?»

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo fue que se encontraba en ese lugar, miro hacia abajo y se aterró aún más. Antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho la voz de su tutor: — Tú viniste a este lugar de forma instintiva, ahora sube —ordenó el hitman.

El castaño se desconcentró y se callo. Reborn ladeo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

Cuando llego hacia abajo Tsuna estaba jadeando, había logrado salir del agua.

— Tienes que hacer 100 metros más si es que pretendes enfrentarte a Varia.

— Pero yo no quiero pelear.

— Dame-Tsuna, y crees que lo quieran arreglar con un juego de cartas. Esos sujetos deben estar más que furiosos cuando descubran que los anillos son falsos.

— Pero.

— Aun tenemos algunos días. Tienes que llegar hasta la cima.

— Pero este entrenamiento no tiene sentido.

— Lo tiene —afirmó el hitman—, esté es el entrenamiento riguroso que el primer líder de Vongola solía realizar.

— ¿que?

— Las personas que han liderado a los Vongola siempre han tenido distintos estilos de lucha. Como ya te había mencionado en las clases de "Historia de la mafia" solo ha habido una persona en usar un par de guantes como tú.

— El primer Vongola.

— Se dice que el primero ha sido en más fuerte de la historia. El entrenamiento de voluntad de hoy es basado en el de "Vongola Primo".

— Por cierto Reborn... ¿por que estoy medio desnudo?

— Eso fue por la llama de la última Voluntad, cuando se usa el sujeto al que se le disparó rompe toda la ropa, excepto la ropa interior.

* * *

 **Italia, castillo de Varia...**

Xanxus estaba sentado sin hacer nada.

— Xanxus-sama —Squalo llamó a su jefe quien está en total silencio— Hooe, ¿me mandó a llamar jefe?

Squalo sonrió.

— Me dará alguna recompensa por traer los anillos.

Xanxus se levantó furioso y tomó a Squalo por la cabeza, y sin más lo azotó contra la mesa.

— ¿Porque demonio hizo eso? —reclamo el de cabellera larga.

Xanxus tomó el anillo y lo dividió a la mitad.

— Basura te mando ha hacer un puto recado, y me traes esta mierda —grito enocajdo Xanxus—. Estos son falsos. Iemitsu, ¿que estará haciendo en Japón?

Xanxus comenzó a caminar seguido de sus subordinados.

— Eliminemos a todos.


	22. El pergamino del Noveno Vongola

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje Soez, sinceramente no me imagino a Xanxus siendo educado XD

Notas del autor: oki, divagando un poco si Xanxus fuera educado: — Por favor, escoria deja de divagar y ponte a escribir. (Xanxus, siempre será Xanxus -_-|||).

Capítulo XXII: El pergamino del Noveno Vongola

De alguna manera lo había logrado, estaba tratando de respirar a grandes bocanadas. Se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Reborn lo miraba mientras sonreía.

— Sabía que lo lograrías dame-Tsuna.

— Eso… dices… —respiro y exhalo— por que tu solo observabas.

— Sí lo se soy un gran tutor —se auto halago el hitman—, ahora comienza la segunda etapa.

— ¿SEGUNDA ETAPA?

— Es bueno escuchar todos esos ánimos.

— Buenas tardes Sawada-sama —saludó el chico.

— Buenas tardes, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

— Sí, gracias por su preocupación Sawada-sama. Aun no me he presentado formalmente. Es un gusto finalmente poder conocerlo, mi nombre es Basil. Fuí enviado por mi maestro para poder ayudarlo en lo que pueda durante estos momentos.

— ¿Maestro?... —inquirió el castaño—. Deberías estar descansando Basil-kun.

— Yo lo llame —dijo el hitman—, él te ayudará en la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento. Debes vencerlo cuando Basil esté en modo de la última voluntad. Aunque han sido por poco tiempo es muy diferente cuando utilizo "las balas de la última voluntad" cuando utilizo las balas contigo solo utilizas la fuerza bruta sin tener mucho control de tus acciones. Por el contrario cuando peleaste con Gokudera, Hibari y Ryohei tu llama era controlada por tí.

— Pero yo.

— Sawada-sama. Comencemos —dijo Basil en su frente apareció una llama de la última voluntad de color azul.

Tsuna suspiro.

— ¿Pero Reborn?

Basil se acercó a Basil y le susurro los siguiente: — Ataca como quieras, como Tsuna es japones no empezara el ataque por las costumbres de este lugar.

— Entiendo Reborn-san. Atacare con todo.

Reborn sonrió. Definitivamente era genial poder entrenar a su alumno.

Gokudera se encontraba sentado. Bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— Estó… en que me ayuda esto con mi entrenamiento.

— Gokudera, antes de que te entrenara me di cuenta de algo que te falta.

— ¿que me falta?

— No te lo puedo decir, lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo.

— Pero.

— Cálmate y piensa. Sabes lo que significa el anillo de la tormenta.

— Atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descansar, convirtiéndose así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo.

— Si, pero antes de la tormenta está la calma. Eres demasiado impulsivo y no piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones. Por eso estamos meditando en este momento.

— Pero, no siento que avancemos en nada.

— Lo estamos aunque no te des cuenta. Por lo que me dijo Reborn, le tienes mucha estima al joven Sawada.

— Si, Juudaime es fuerte y noble.

— ¿y qué pensaría él si te viera herido por entrenar de forma imprudente?

— Él…

— Contesta sin titubear —salió de su escondite Shamal—, en verdad sigues siendo un crío.

Por tu parte Yamamoto se encontraba entrenando con Tsuyoshi.

— Este es el final de tu entrenamiento —informó el mayor—. Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.

— ¡Espera papá!... Solo pude ver la octava una sola vez y copiarla.

— Del maestro al discípulo, sólo mostramos la forma una vez —habló seriamente—. Ya que el estilo Shigure Souen es una técnica peligrosa de espada. Cuando no hay alguien con las suficiente habilidad y fuerza de voluntad, la forma está destinada a desaparecer del mundo.

— En… Serio, ¿entonces lo aprendí mal?

— Si eres serio y tienes la suficiente motivación para obtener las técnicas de la espada, probablemente no lo olvides.

— Es verdad, seguiré adelante por mi mismo.

— Sí —asintió el mayor en señal de aprobación—, Todos los secretos de Shigure Souen residen en la octava forma. Si entrenas sin rendirte hallarás la respuesta por ti mismo.

— Papá, ¿Sabías porque quería aprender kendo en primer lugar?

— Cuando tenía tu edad. Digamos que tengo una ligera idea —sonrió—, no voya a hacerte una pregunta aburrida como esa. Trabaja duro Takeshi.

El menor de los Yamamoto realizó una reverencia : — ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

En cuanto Tsuyoshi salió del dojo, Yamamoto agudizó su mirada.

— Sal de ahí.

— Oh, así que fuiste capaz de detectar la presencia de Skull-sama.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Él idiota de Reborn me envió a entrenar contigo —fue la respuesta del Stugman.

Esa maldita mujer era un demonio. Lal Mirch era una explotadora, no tenía ni un solo segundo de descanso.

— SI TIENES TIEMPO PARA PENSAR ESTUPIDECES, PIENSA EN CÓMO MEJORAR.

Era un demonio, un maldito demonio, ningún ser humano normal podría seguir con esa rutina extremista. Entre insultos y más que nada por miedo a la aludida Lambo había dejado de protestar ante las órdenes de aquella mujer.

Tsuna se encontraba combatiendo contra Basil. Era una pelea muy dura ya que Sawada no tenía experiencia en peleas a diferencia de Basil. Tsuna de forma decidida sujeto a Basil de los hombros y sin más le dio un cabezazo. Ambos cayeron al suelo quedando más aturdidos y semi inconscientes. De pronto se acercó Iemitsu al hitman.

— ¿Aún no le has enseñado eso?

— Sí. Tsuna pelea por instinto.

— Lo hace bien —sonrió Iemitsu mientra se tocaba la barbilla.

Tsuna se levantó de golpe.

— ¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE! —grito el castaño—, ME VOY A CASA.

— ¿Que estas diciendo dame-Tsuna? —el aura del hitman se volvió tenebrosa—, no tenemos tiempo para —el estómago de Reborn gruño—. Vamos a cenar a casa.

— Que pasa contigo Reborn, le das prioridad a tu estómago.

— También el maestro de Basil estará en la cena.

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de Kokuyo. Un desconocido contemplaba la ciudad desde lo alto de un edificio.

— Esta es la ciudad —se dijo a sí mismo—, en algún lugar deben estar las otras mitades de los anillo. Mammon, puedo pedirte que utilices la pintura espiritual.

Junto al desconocido estaba otra figura encapuchada.

— Ya que es una emergencia, no veo por qué no… Pero te cobraré el favor Leviathan. Tú anillos es…

— El trueno.

— Entonces me concentraré en buscar la otra mitad.

— De acuerdo.

Mammon tomó una hoja de papel y de inmediato se dibujó un ,mapa en el que se señalaba la ubicación del anillos.

— Está cerca.

Leviathan, sacó un transmisor y se reportó: —Leviathan , unidad del trueno de Varia. Iremos a recuperar el anillo de trueno. Eliminen a quien se entrometa — ordenó Leviathan a sus subordinados.

Tsuna, Reborn y Basil se encontraban en frente de la casa de la familia Sawada. Tsuna abrió la puerta.

— Estoy en casa —dijo el castaño.

— Bienvenido.

En el recibidor estaba su padre acomodándose las bota.

— Estás despierto… Papá. Vas a salir.

— Si, un invitado indeseado vino antes de tiempo.

El rostro de Reborn y de Basil expresaba la seriedad ante las palabras dichas por Iemitsu. Tsuna miro confundido a su padre.

— Uno de mis agentes me paso la información.

— Fue muy rápido —asintió Reborn.

— Es muy raro que los anillos falsos hayan sido descubiertos tán rápido, supongo que se debe a la intuición de Xanxus.

— ¿de que est´na hablando? —intervino el menor.

— Varia ha llegado a Japón.

— ¿como?

— Iré a controlar la seguridad. También debo informar a tus guardianes acerca de la situación. Basil.

— Lo acompañare maestro.

« ¿Como?, porque su padre sabía todo el disparate de los anillos. Además era el maestro de Basil-kun.».

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —Tsuna se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, mientra Iemitsu sonreía—. No puede… Ser.

— Tsuna, ahora no hay tiempo. Te explicaré la cosas luego.

Sin darse cuenta Tsuna, su padre había tomado su dedo meñique para hacer una promesa.

— Por ahora no se lo cuentes a mamá, es una promesa entre nosotros —sonrió el mayor.

— Espera.

— No hay mucho tiempo Tsuna, parece que están procediendo a recuperar el anillo de Trueno. Ve a apoyar al guardián del trueno —ordeno el rubio—. Vamos Basil.

Su padre había salido a paso firme de la casa, seguido de Basil.

— No debe estar muy lejos, encuentrenlo —ordenó Leviathan.

Tsuna y Reborn salieron a toda prisa de la casa. Lambo podía estar en peligro.

— ¿porque le diste el anillo a Lambo?

— y porque no, le pertenece a la familia Bovino, además su jefe nos dio autorización. Dijo que era un honor y se puso a llorar —recapitulo el hitman.

— Pero.

— También es porque te agrada. Aunque no seas muy conciente de ello.

— Por supuesto es mi amigo.

— Se dice que Vongola Primo, aceptaba solo a las personas que le agradaban.

— Tengo hambre —se quejo el chico de cabello rizado.

— Supongo que podemos tener un descanso —suspiro Lal.

— Ya ves no eres tan mala cuando te lo propones.

— Cuida tus modales mocoso —bufu la mujer—. Pero supongo que si dejaras de quejarte tanto y pusieras esa fuerza en tu entrenamiento todo sería más fácil.

— Sí, sí —aseguró el menor con voz juguetona—. Intentaré quejarse menos.

— Asegúrate de dormir de forma apropiada, continuaremos con el entrenamiento mañana.

Lal, se percató de inmediato de que se acercaban visitas indeseadas en ese momento. Suspiro. Y eso que estaba de vacaciones o algo por el estilo.

Aparecieron situandolos, cuatro sujetos,

— Lambo supongo que podrás poner en práctica mis enseñanzas.

Al menos no le gustaba la situación, pero él había aceptado de forma consciente convertirse en el guardián de Tsuna. Lo haría.

— Con que metiéndote en problemas Vaca estúpida —dijo Gokudera mientras encendía su cigarro.

— Yop, que sujetos tan molestos —comentó Yamamoto mientras les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

— Parece que llegue a tiempo —Ryohei chocó sus puños.

Lal vio a los refuerzos, no era como se los desea en ese momento. Solo quería ver las habilidades de Lambo. Y si las cosas se ponían feas ella intervendría, después de todo estaba de vacaciones.

Pero al parecer no era necesario, cada uno de los guardianes fue capaz de encargarse de un oponente.

— Fue fácil —dijo Ryohei.

— No se confíen —fue la voz seria de Reborn.

— Esta llegando el plato fuerte —informó Lal.

En ese momento apareció Leviathan.

— Conque tú tienes la mitad del anillo del trueno —dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Lambo.

El enemigo sacó de su espalda un par de espadas que estaban colocadas en eu espalda.

— Sii me interrumpen los eliminaré a todos —amenazó.

Gokudera sacó sus bombas, Yamamoto sacó su espada y Ryohei se puso en posición de combate con sus puños.

« Esto es malo », Tsuna miro al sujeto. Era obvio que tenía un nivel muy diferente al de sus subordinados.

— Espera Levi —interrumpió una voz.

Detrás de ese sujeto se colocaron otros cuatro sujetos, vestidos de gabardinas de color negro,

— No los mates a todos tu solo.

— Parece que hay otros portadores de anillo —informó el encapuchado.

Reborn y Lal , miraron al encapuchado.

— HEY —era la voz furiosa del tipo de cabello largo—. Como se atreven a engañarme BASURA.

— HIII:

— Maldito —gruño Gokudera.

— Quien de ustedes tiene el anillo de la lluvia.

Yamamoto se lo miro seriamente, ese tipo había lastimado a Gokudera, Lambo y a Tsuna.

— Yo —afirmo Yamamoto.

— Te cortaré en tres segundos —afirmó Squalo.

Leviathan, jalo del hombro a Squalo.

— Muévete —dijo el varia de barba.

— Hey.

— Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Se sintió una aura rodeada de ira.

— Ahí está. Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver —afirmó Reborn.

Apareció frente a ellos un hombre de cabellera negra, y de ojos rojos. Su mirada reflejaba claramente ira.

— Xanxus.

Los guardianes de inmediato se sintieron amenazados.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi —mencionó con odio.

— Jefe, usted.

— Planeas matarnos a nosotros también —intuyo Squalo.

— Tsuna, esto el malo.

— Muer..

Xanxus fue interrumpido, un pico cayó enfrente de él clavándose en el piso.

— Espera Xanxus. Es suficiente.

Era Sawada Iemitsu. Llegó acompañado por Basil y por un par de hombres uniformados con trajes negros.

— A partir de este momento me haré cargo de las cosas.

— Papá.

— el padre de Juudaime —Gokudera lo miró sin poder creérselo.

— Iemitsu —Xanxus lo miro.

— Tú, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

— Xanxus, acaso estás planeando alzar tu espada contra mi, el asesor externo.

Xanxus miro con odio a Iemitsu,

— ¿papá qué estás diciendo?

— Callate, tu eres la unica gallina que no hace más que revoloteas por ahí.

— No estaba escapando, solo esperaba la respuesta del me estás cuestionando, tú quien intentó robar los semi anillos Vongola que se encontraban en CEDEF.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua Squalo.

Iemitsu mostr dos pergaminos.

— ¿Asesor externo? —dijo Tsuna.

— Es el verdadero trabajo de tu padre —le informo Reborn al menor—. Es un Vongola pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. No está involucrado en épocas normales. Solo actúa en casos de emergencias y es el segundo al mando de Vongola.

— ¿QUE?, ¿papá el número dos?

Reborn asintió y continuó con su explicación.

— El asesor externo tiene el mismo poder de voto para elegir al próximo sucesor, en otras palabras tiene la autoridad suficiente para darle la mitad de los anillos Vongola al nuevo heredero. ¿Por qué crees que los anillos se tenían esa forma tan rara?

— No era una forma elegante y artística —dijo Tsuna.

— En todo caso, si no puedes reunir las dos mitades del anillos, no puedes ser el heredero. Que él jefe y el asesor externo elijan diferentes sucesores no es algo que ocurre muy seguido.

— Sawada-sama, estas son las órdenes directas del noveno —dijo Basil mientras le entregaba a Tsuna un pergamino.

Xanxus y Tsuna abrieron sus respectivos pergaminos.

— La llama de la última voluntad.

— Es la llama del Noveno, no hay error —aseguro Mammon.

— Está en italiano.

— Traduciendo esto, básicamente dice que:

 _Hasta ahora, he pensado que el único digno de ser el heredero era el hijo de Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Así que estuve de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo como estoy cerca del final de mi vida, mis intuiciones se agudizaron y he decidido seleccionar a un heredero aún más digno._

 _Mi hijo Xanxu, el único digno de ser el verdadero Décimo. Pero va ha haber personas que no estén satisfechas con este cambio. En realidad Iemitsu se rehusó a entregarle los anillos a Xanxus. Sin embargo no intentó causar una inútil batalla entre los miembros de mi familia, así que empecemos la tradicional batalla de los Vongola para satisfacer a todos._

 _Aquellos que porte el mismo tipo de anillo,pelearan en una batalla uno a uno._

Xanxus se molesto, pero no dijo nada.

— Iemitsu, avísame de los detalles de las peleas —ordenó Xanxus antes de marcharse.


	23. Antes de las batallas

Disclaimer: KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

Advertencias: Lenguaje Soez, sinceramente no me imagino a Xanxus siendo educado XD

 **Notas del autor** : oki, divagando un poco si Xanxus fuera educado: — Por favor, escoria deja de divagar y ponte a escribir. (Xanxus, siempre será Xanxus -_-|||).

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII: Antes de las batallas.**

Tsuna acababa de despertar, todo lo que había ocurrido le parecía tan irreal, el solo era un estudiante normal, pero parece que la mafia estaba dispuesta a entrar a su vida. La noche anterior cuando el aterrador de Xanxus ya se estaba retirando llegaron dos misteriosas mujeres, idénticas de cabellos rosa y piel bronceada ambas utilizando antifaces.

— Somo la organización "Cervello", venimos aquí bajo las órdenes directas del Noveno.

— Por favor consideren nuestras decisiones en cuanto a la batalla por los anillos como las decisiones del Noveno —dijo la mujer mientras mostraba un pergamino con sellado con la llama de la última voluntad—., Sawada Iemitsu se ha dado la orden de que las próximas batallas nosotros juzguemos y tu te quedes solo al margen de esta situación.

— Esto es lo la finalidad de satisfacer a toda la familia. Tienen alguna objeción,

— Yo sí —hablo de inmediato Iemitsu—, nunca había escuchado hablar de la organización Cervello. No puedo dejar que ustedes sean el jurado.

— No podemos aceptar su objeción.

— Servimos directamente al Noveno, tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre nosotras.

— Originalmente, los siete tipos de anillos estaban divididos, uno que posee nuestro jefe y otro lo tiene en su poder el asesor externo. En la ceremonia de sucesión las mitades son conectadas para completar los anillos Vongola. Y son dados a las siete personas que tanto el el jefe en curso de Vongola y el asesor externo han elegido como sucesores.

— Sin embargo —intervino la otra mujer—, este es un caso excepcional, porque se han elegido a dos personas diferentes para cada medio anillo. Hay siete personas lideradas por Xanxus-sama que el Noveno eligió como sucesores y hay siete persona lideradas por Tsunayoshi que Iemitsu ha escogido como sucesores. En la batalla los que verdaderamente sean dignos de portar el anillo lo probaran con sus vidas.

— Procedere con las reglas. El lugar de encuentro será la secundaria de Kokuyo, a la media noche. Los detalles de cada batalla será explicado ese día.

— Buenos, los esperamos mañana a las once de la noche en la secundaria de Kokuyo.

— Adios.

— ¡ESPEREN! —grito Tsuna.

Reborn pateó al castaño para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— Hay algo raro en todo esto, Tsuna. Debemos ser precavidos. Originalmente Iemitsu iba a realizar las batallas.

— Pero, ¿por qué papá no pudo darle simplemente los anillo a Xanxus?

— No te hagas ideas equivocadas Tsuna —Lo miro seriamente—, tarde o temprano hubieran venido a matarte. Tú padre por ese mismo motivo se pasa largos periodos fuera de cada.

— ¿Es enserio?

— Sí —afirmó el hitman—, pero eso no es algo que me corresponda decirte.

Tsuna suspiro.

— Por cierto Tsuna, informar a Mukuro de lo de las peleas.

— Yo —dijo mientra se señalaba a sí mismo.

— Sí, le pedí a Dino que le explicara a su pupilo.

— Eh.. por cierto, Reborn ¿a quien entrena Dino-san?

— Pensé que te lo había mencionado. Supongo que lo olvide, Dino entrena a Hibari.

— ¿HIBARI-SAN?... pero…

— Sí, y a que ni te imaginas quién es tu guardián de la niebla.

— No me digas que es Mukuro.

— Sí.

* * *

Mukuro estaba en su oficina. Suspiro. Al parecer Xanxus y sus perros habían comenzado a moverse, "Sería genial si le eliminaran entre ellos", pero no podía ser así de fácil. Para empezar Xanxus era un mafioso desde pequeño al igual que los integrantes de su grupo, por su parte Sawada Tsunayoshi recientemente había comenzado a relacionarse con la mafia.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua—, parece que me divertire un rato jugando a ser un perro de la mafia.

Escucho que tocaron a su puerta.

— Adelante.

— ¿que haces aqui Sawada Tsunayoshi? —se exalto el mayor.

— Estudio en esta escuela.

— Es verdad —dijo a la defensiva, después de todo aun conservaba sus recuerdo de su lapso de ebriedad.

— Bueno, este… No se como decirte esto.

« — ¿que pasa en este lugar? —se dijo así mismo Mukuro—, en que momento me volví la presa».

— Bueno, Reborn me dijo que...Bueno.

— Habla claro Vongola —le recalco el mayor.

— Las batallas por los anillos se realizarán aquí, en la secundaria.

— Estas de broma, Vongola una cosa es que haya accedido a ser tu guardián, pero ni diles a toda la bola de mafiosos que no pongan ni un solo pie aquí.

— Pero, los jueces dijeron que serian aqui las batallas, hoy a las once de la noche.

Mukuro frunció el ceño, que se creían esos mafiosos.

— Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, pero te advierto que van apagar todas la reparaciones del lugar.

— … —Tsuna trago en seco—, bueno yo me voy aun tengo que hacer otras cosas.

« — En verdad es difícil hablar con Mukuro».

— A si que tu eres el estudiante de Reborn —dijo una voz.

— Eres uno de los amigos raros de Reborn.

— No, solo somos conocidos. Al parecer, Viper está con los Varia.

— ¿Viper?

— O sí, digamos que, no tiene mucha importancia decirlo ahora. Mi nombre es Verde, Sawada-san deberías continuar con tu entrenamiento. Xanxus no es alguien normal.

— Hiii, lo tomaré en cuenta.

— O, pensé que no ibas a venir Verde —comentó Reborn mientras bebía una taza con café.

— No me gusta deber favores. Además, es raro que tú pidas algo. Quiero verte fallar en la prueba de los anillos, pero conociéndote no será tan fácil. Tal vez si estuviera el arcobaleno del cielo.

— Dejemos la conversación para otro momento —su mirada se torno seria—, no debes hablar de más Verde.

— oh, me gustaría preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas.

— ¿que sea rápido?

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Verde se comportaba como un niño pequeño y Reborn, conociendo a Reborn era raro que no lo estuviera disparando en ese instante.

— Vamos a otro lugar —sonrió el de cabellos verdes.

— En verdad quieres morir.

— Nunca me atrevería a ir en contra del arcobaleno más fuerte —sonrió—, al menos no si un buen plan.

Mukuro observaba la situación divertido. Los dos hombres salieron del lugar.

— ¿Mukuro?

— ¿Que?

— No es nada, olvídalo —suspiro el menor.

— Parece que estás menos hablador que el día que me acosaste.

— ¿QUE?, yo nunca te he acosado.

— Oya, eres tan cruel —dijo con voz fingida—. A pesar de que me acosaste cuando estaba ebrio.

Tsuna alzó una ceja, lo estaba acusando de acoso.

— Que yo recuerde fue al revés, ademas tu eres el que siempre dice cosa vergonzosas —le reclamó el menor.

— Por favor Tsunayoshi-kun no mientas.

— Y que ganaría acosándote.

— Parece que no aprecias la belleza.

— Para empezar, tu eras el que estaba borracho, y ademas solo me asegure de que no fueras a causar ningún desastre en ese estado —suspiro—, que inventes o imagines cosas es asunto tuyo.

— Kufufu, no tienes que mentir lo recuerdo todo.

— Tsk, nunca vuelvas a tomar… Nunca volveré a preocuparme por tí.

Mukuro se había levantado de su sillón. Y miro a los ojos a Tsuna.

— Kufufu, mi cercanía te incomoda.

De pronto alguien pateó la puerta.

— Tsk, maldito pervertido deja de acosar a Juudaime —amenazó Gokudera mientras sacaba un par de bombas.

— Oh, llego el chico bomba al rescate.

— No deberías acosar a Tsuna —era la voz de Lambo.

— En verdad eres de lo peor —afirmó Gokudera.

— Por cierto —dijo Lambo—, Tsuna nunca te acosó ese día. Más bien tú lo estabas abrazando como un pulpo, a si que te sugeriría que quites tus tentáculos de él.

« —HIIIIIIII, todo se estaba volviendo complicado»

— Bueno, Hayato, Lambo regresemos a clases ya están por comenzar.

— Por esta vez te dejaremos ir Rokudo —dijo Lambo.

— Ni te atrevas a acercarte a Juudaime.

— Oya, siento como si estuviera conociendo a los hermanos sobreprotectores.

« — Esto es malo, le gusta discutir entre ellos »

Tsuna sin más opción jalo a su guardián de la tormenta y de rayo antes de que corriera la sangre.

* * *

En la azotea de la secundaria de Kokuyo, se encontraban reunidos Reborn, Verde, Fon, Lal Mirch, Colonello y Skull.

— Chaos —saludo Reborn al ver a los demás arcobalenos.

— Así que nos citaste a todos —hablo Lal.

— Algo así. El arcobaleno del cielo me envió una carta.

— Y por que te la enviaría a tí —dijo Skull.

— Esto es sospechoso-kora.

— No lo se muy bien… Vamos a leerla.

Hola, espero que cada uno de ustedes esté bien. En verdad ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Solo diré lo siguiente: a excepción de Viper todos tiene prohibido pelear. Lo digo especialmente porque se acercan tiempos difíciles y es necesario que el nuevo Cielo de Vongola sea fuerte. Eso es todo, no lo tomen a mal sus alumnos deben enfrentar sus propias peleas ustedes solo deben apoyarlos en silencio, sea cual sea el resultado de lo que vaya a ocurrir.

Extra:

Notas del autor: este extra lo publique para aclarar las dudas de Zadhiel, en verdad se me paso que Mukuro debía tener resaca después de conocer a su suegro.

En los cuarteles de Mukuro o mejor bien dicho en el parque abandonado de Kokuyo Land, Mukuro estaba recostado sobre su sofá. Maldecía internamente a "Sawada Iemitsu", como se le había ocurrido seguirle el juego.

De pronto alguien jalo la persiana roja y rota que tenían por cortina en el lugar. La luz le dio de golpe en el rostro y de inmediato se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha, mataría al insolente, (Claro si estuviera en condiciones normales).

— Mukuro-sama —era lo voz chillona de Ken.

— Cubre la maldita ventana o te mato —amenazó Rokudo.

Ken en su torpeza y miedo, terminó por tirar la cortina.

— Lo siento Mukuro-sama —se disculpaba casi gritando el rubio.

De pronto llegó Chikusa.

— Mukuro-sama, por favor tome esto —dijo el chico de lentes mientras le entregaba a su jefe un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua—. Supuestamente no tardarán en hacer efecto, espero que se mejore pronto —dijo Ken.

Pasaron diez minutos, por lo menos ya no le dolía la cabeza, ahora podría torturar a ciento subordinado patoso. Está dispuesto a levantarse cuando un recuerdo acudió a su mente. No lo recordaba bien, pero al parecer « Había sido acosado por Sawada Tsunayoshi».


	24. Ryohei vs Lussuria

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de la autoría de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Notas del autor: debo advertir que las peleas de Ryohei y Lambo no varian mucho, se aprecian mas los cambios en las peleas posteriores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV: Ryohei vs Lussuria**

— Oe, dame-Tsuna —era la voz de Reborn.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Pasé lo que pase, recuerda que la familia es lo más importante.

Lambo entró a la habitación de Tsuna.

— Vamos Tsuna, no estés tan nervioso —dijo Lambo mientras cerraba su ojo derecho.

— Pero.

— No te preocupes, todos hemos estado entrenando, incluso Ahodera y Takeshi. Sin olvidar a Sasagawa.

— Tienes razón.

— Recuerden que aunque Cervello es aparentemente el mediador no debemos confiar en ellos, todo este asunto es muy raro.

Ambos asintieron. Y se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar a la entrada de la secundaria Tsuna vio que ya estaban reunidos ahí Hayato, Ryohei, Yamamoto esperaban la llegada de sus amigos.

En el techo de la secundaria ya se encontraban las integrantes de Cervello en compañía de los miembros de Varia.

— Ahora que han llegado todos, procederemos con la primera batalla —anuncio una de las mujeres.

— La batalla por el anillo del sol —dijo la mujer mientras señalaba una enorme jaula metalica—. Es una arena especial que hemos preparado para esta batalla.

— Se han considerado los rasgos que debe tener el guardián del sol.

— No están despilfarrando mucho dinero —dijo Tsuna.

— Parece que estás en tu territorio senpai —le dijo Yamamoto a Ryohei.

— Si, es un cuadrilátero.

Reborn miro a los miembros de Varia, solo estaban lo guardianes de Xanxus presentes. Miro al encapuchado.

— Parece que alguien te ha estado mirando, Mammon —fueron las palabras del rubio.

Mammon y Reborn se quedaron observando durante unos segundos, como lo había pensado desde el momento que se reencontraron, decidió investigar un poco por su cuenta, al parecer Viper había ingresado a Varia hace un par de años, bajo el nombre clave de Mammon.

— Que los guardianes del sol, ingresen al cuadrilátero —pidió una de las mujeres.

— Me voy a jugar —dijo el gran día de Varia mientras sonreía.

— Apresúrate y matalo —le grito Squalo.

— ME voy, déjenmelo a mí —dijo Sasagawa mientras levantaba el puño.

— Hey, Tsuna —grito Yamamoto—, hay que hacer un círculo de equipo.

Tsuna se impactó ante las palabras de Yamamoto, por su parte Gokudera se sonrojo, Lambo solo asintió y Ryohei se emocionó al instante gritando: — ESO SUENA APASIONANTE; SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO HACER ESO. AUNQUE SEA UNA SOLA VEZ.

Tsuna y Gokudera comenzaban a caminar en sigilo, pero fueron detenidos por los estudiantes de Namimori.

« — Es tan vergonzoso —pensó Gokudera»

Lo cinco chicos ya estaban en posición.

— Ryohei pelea —corearon, y después rompieron en círculo.

— Bien, ahora mi poder extremo está emergiendo —sonrió Ryohei.

« — Así son lo sujeto que solo piensan en deportes —pensó internamente Gokudera».

A las afueras de Kokuyo, se encontraban Iemitsu y Basil observando todo desde el techo.

— Maestro, al parecer sellaron la escuela.

— Cervello, se escuda en que fueron las órdenes del Noveno.

El sujeto de Varia era alto, de cabello rapado y con una parte lateral de cabello verde. Ryohei observó brevemente a su contrincante, y procedió a su quitarse la sudadera, dejando ver su anillo colgado en una cadena.

— ¡Oh, querido! —exclamó el contrario emocionado al ver a Ryohei mostrando el torso desnudo—. De cerca tu cuerpo luce bien. Eres totalmente mi tipo.

Ryohei lo miró, aparentemente lo estaba reconociendo como contrincante y chocó sus puños.

Por su parte los espectadores.

— Que… Acaba de decir —murmuró Gokudera.

— No… Lo sé.

— Me siento acosado —dijo Lambo.

— Al parecer está alabando a senpai —dijo tranquilamente Yamamoto.

Del lado de Varia.

— Es raro que alguien entre en los gustos de Lussuria —comentó Mammon.

— Que niño tan desafortunado —dijo Leviathan.

Regresando al cuadrilátero.

— Quiero llevarte a casa, ¿qué dices?

— No entiendo lo que dices, pero peleare justamente eso es todo —dijo mientras colocaba sus puños en posición.

— Oh, con que una pose de boxeo. Entonces yo te mostraré, el "Muay Thai" —grito mientras se quitaba la gabardina

— Que.

Una voz externa comenzó ha hablar : — Bien, los portadores del anillo del sol, Sasagawa Ryohei contra Lussuria. Que comienze la pelea —anunció la mujer.

El techo del cuadrilátero se iluminó de pronto. Dejando segados a los espectadores, Reborn se cubrió los ojos con su fedora.

— Este cuadrilátero especial fue remodelado para la pelea entre los guardianes del sol, es un coliseo iluminado por un sol falso.

— No puedo ver nada —dijo Tsuna.

— Toma te daré mis lentes de sol —dijo Reborn mientras le entregaba un par de lentes a cada uno de los jóvenes.

Dentro del cuadrilátero Ryohei tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras era golpeado por Lussuria.

— Esto no es una batalla justa —grito Tsuna—, démosle un par de lentes también a Ryohei.

— No aceptaremos la intromisión externa de ninguno de los guardianes durante la pelea.

Ryohei golpeaba sin acertar, mientras Lussuria dominaba la pelea, dejó a Ryohei tirado en el suelo. Aunque en apariencia Lussuria lo golpeaba entre golpe y golpe debes en cuando el menor se sentía como si lo intentarán amasar, debía ser por el estilo de combate de su enemigo.

— Lentamente estás alcanzando mi percepción de la belleza ideal. un cuerpo frío, deteriorado e inmóvil —dijo Lussuria mientras se lamía el labio inferior con la lengua.

— Hiii, ese sujeto quiere matarlo —gritó Tsuna.

— Cabrón —gruñó Gokudera.

Ryohei se levantó y gritó: —DEJA DE ESTAR BROMEANDO— y golpeo a Lussuria mandandolo a volar contra las rejas.

— Que rudo eres, afortunadamente para tí me gustan los chico rudos.

— No te dejaré escapar otra vez —aseguró el menor—, aun no comprendo muy bien tu estilo de pelea, y mucho menos entiendo para qué sirve acariciar al oponente.

— No hay nada de malo en verificar el estado de la mercancía —dijo Lussuria mientras sonreía.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Lambo se quedaron en silencio y con un mismo pensamiento "Ese sujeto lo está manoseando y Ryohei ni por enterado".

Lussuria venía a golpear a Ryohei con un rodillazo desde el aire. La rodilla izquierda de Lussuria se impactó con el puño izquierdo del menor. Al impacto el brazo completo de Ryohei quedó lastimado.

— Tus reflejos son buenos, pero te precipitantes. Mi pierna izquierda tiene una rodilla de metal y contiene plata —sonrió triunfante—, tu puño es inservible ahora.

Reborn miraba todo, no era tan simple como parecía. Ryohei estaba sudando mucho por aquella luz.

— ¡HEY, LEVANTATE¨! —grito Colonello desde el techo.

— Este chico ya está acabado —hablo Lussuria.

— Ve y muéstrale tu verdadera fuerza —ordeno el rubio.

— Maestro Colonello. Había esperado tanto por esas palabras.

En contra de todo pronóstico con la mano y el puño izquierdo seriamente lastimados Ryohei se puso de pie nuevamente.

— Tu cuerpo no puede soportar esta luz —aseguro Lussuria—, apresúrate y muere para que puedas formar parte de mi colección de cadáveres.

— No.

— Nada bueno sucederá aunque te levantes.

— No te afecta para nada mi golpe con mi puño izquierdo, pero aun conservo mi puño derecho.

Colonello miraba a su alumno, por ello en cuanto inició su entrenamiento lo primero que hizo fue que Ryohei descansará, para darle descanso a las células del menor y asegurarse que estas estén en perfectas condiciones.

— Este puño derecho —hablo el boxeador— existe para dar la vuelta extrema a la desventaja que tengo.

— Oh, querido, eres todo un estuche de monerias rudo y gracioso al mismos tiempo —deci Lussuria mientras sonreía.

— ¿qué es tan gracioso? —interrogó el menor.

— No se que tan fuerte es tu golpe, pero no sirve de nada si no puedes golpearme no tiene sentido.

Una lluvia de golpes se fue sobre Ryohei, en definitiva Lussuria era un luchador experimentado, Ryohei se mantenía de pie e inamovible pese a todo.

— MAXIMUM CANON —grito Sasagawa mientras impacta su puño derecho en el rostro de Lussuria.

Su golpe había acertado y había logrado romper las gafas del enemigo.

— Fue un golpe limpio, y posiblemente hubiera sido riesgoso —aseguro Lussuria—, ahora me interesa más añadirte a mi colección.

— Estoy seguro que le dio —dijo Ryohei y de pronto el techo de aquel cuadrilátero comenzó a romperse—. Parece que puedo abrir mis ojos —dijo el menor mientras lo miraba seriamente.

— Si tienes los ojos cerrados o abiertos no hace ninguna diferencia. Lo increíble es que tu puño tenga la fuerza de romper las luces.

Lussuria miro seriamente a su adversario, « — Oh, no… Eso es… —pensó el Varia».

— ¡QUE!... ¡Cristales de sal! —exclamó Lussuria.

— Apenas lo notaste.

— Ya veo la transpiración que se produjo en tu cuerpo por la deshidratación, el sudor se evapora debido a las luces y se produjeron cristales de sal. Y cuando lanzaste el disparo con tu puño los cristales se dispararon también —habló con calma—. hubiera sido un problema si solo hubieras roto las luces con tu puño —dijo confiado—, pero un truco barato como ese —movió sus mano a los lados—. El único capaz de liberar un golpe brillante como ese era el primer guardián del sol.

Lussuria golpeó el techo.

— Un truco barato como ese hasta yo lo puedo hacer —dijo Lussuria mientras atacaba a Ryohei.

El techo del cuadril comenzaba a caer.

Reborn hablo: — eso es lo que se conoce como "la calidad de Varia".

— Eh, ¿calidad de Varia? —murmuró confundido el castaño.

— Varia toma misiones que son imposibles un humano normal realiza, son un grupo de genios asesinos que completan las misiones a la perfección a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentren, sus llamados trabajos demoníacos o sus elevadas técnicas de asesinato son considerados la calidad de Varia, por lo que la gente queda estupefacta.

— Es como lo dices, Reborn. Lo dijistes muy bien. Y lo sabes verdad —dijo Lussuria vanagloriándose—, que esto es un juego y no un pelea.

— Aunque tu te los estés tomando a juego, yo me lo estoy tomando en serio —aseguró Ryohei.

— Cielos, no te rindes.

— Si no lo intento no lo sabré.

— Bien dicho Ryohei —dijo Colonello desde el techo—. El maximum canon, es una técnica que requiere liberar la energía de cada célula de tu cuerpo. Si hay una oportunidad de ganar, ese sería el poder de tu puño.

— Vamos al extremo —grito el boxeador.

Lussuria comenzó a romperse de forma veloz: — Voy a enseñarte cómo luce un puño que no puedes romper.

Ryohei se preparó para volver a golpear a Lussuria: — MAXIMUM CANON—, volvió a gritar el menor impactando su puño derecho con la radolla de Lussuria.

El menor gimió de dolor, su puño estaba severamente lastimado.

— Ese fue un lindo grito —dijo Lussuria mientras sonreía.

Colonello miraba todo en silencio, "parece que el 90% de la energía de sus células lo liberó en el segundo golpe, supongo que con todo el entrenamiento que hicimos ese es su límite".

De imprevisto llegó Iemitsu acompañado de dos chicas, "era la hermana de Ryohei". El rostro de la menor parecía asustado.

— Oni-chan, me prometiste que no pelearías.

— Oh, así que eres la hermanita menor —dijo Lussuria.

— Cuando me abrí la cabeza —dijo Ryohei desde el suelo—, prometí no volver a pelear. Pero también dije, SOY UN HOMBRE… asi que habra un momento en el que tenga que pelear, por eso si sigues llorando así. ¡NO PERDERÉ!

Sasagawa se puso de pie.

— Te lo mostraré, este es el verdadero.

— Que molesto, todo sería más fácil si te unieras a mi colección.

— MAXIMUM —grito Ryohei— CANON.

Era un golpe impulsado por los sentimientos hacia su hermana, era fuerte el tercer golpe. La protección de la rodilla de Lussuria se rompió.

— Funcionó —grito Ryohei al ver a Lussuria en el suelo—, ahora dame el anillo —pidió el menor.

— Soy parte de Varia, puedo ganar solo con esta pierna —dijo nervioso el de cabello verde.

Algo golpeó a Lussuria, fue tan rápido que solo pudieron ver a Lussuria sangrando por la espalda.

Los presentes ajenos a Varia estaban en silencio.

— Es una regla de Vara —dijo Reborn—. Eliminar a los débiles.

— Este es el final de la batalla de esta noche —anunció la mujer—. Declaramos la victoria de Sasagawa Ryohei.

— A partir de la primera batalla se anuncia que la batalla de mañana por la tarde será "La batalla entre los guardianes del Trueno", Bovino Lambo contra Leviathan.

Todos miraban a Lambo.

— Parece que soy el siguiente.

— Tienes que ganar vaca —dijo Gokudera.

— Lo sé, Ahodera.

El cuadrilátero se abrió de inmediato Sasagawa Kyoko corrió al lado de su hermano.

— Onii-chan, ¿por que estas pelando?

Tsuna no tenía idea de como se lo explicarían a la hermana de Ryohei, no podía simplemente decirle, somo un grupo mafioso que está en una pelea por los anillos Vongola. Disculpa las molestias ocasionadas, pero nadie sale herido, es meramente competitivo y deportivo el asunto.

— Es un torneo de sumo —dijo rápidamente Reborn.

— Así es Kyoko —siguió hablando Colonello—, es una categoría que está comenzando a tomar nombre

— Sí es así, supongo que está bien —dijo la menor.

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, sabia que existian personas ingenuas y densas como Yamamoto y Ryohei, el primero creía que estaban jugando a la mafia y el segundo aún no estaba muy claro de lo que pensaba. Pero esta era una mentira obvia.

— Toma Sawada —se acercó Ryohei con el anillo del Sol completo.

— Tsuna, guárdalo en esta caja —ordenó el hitman.

Ryohei iba caminando acompañado por su hermana y la amiga de esta.

— Bien hecho-cora —felicito Colonello a su alumno.

— Gracias maestro —sería el menor—, aunque por un momento sentí algo raro. Como si me intentarán amasar durante la pelea, a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación.

— De hecho, senpai —comentó Yamamoto—, parece que le agradaban bastante.

— Idiota del beisbol —gruño Gokudera—, le agrado tanto que quería coleccionar su cadáver, estás seguro que no estas mal de la cabeza —bufó molesto.

— En serio —dijo asombrado el beisbolista mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

— Vacaburra —mencionó Reborn atrayendo la atención de Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto y Tsuna—. No se confíen, aunque esta vez ganó Ryohei, parece que todo este escenario fue arreglado para beneficiar a Lussuria.

— Tsk —masculló Gokudera.

— Tsuna, si las cosas se ponen difíciles no dudes de tu propia familia. Viste lo que ocurrió con Varia. No dudaron en eliminar a su propio compañero —les dijo Reborn.

— Lo sé…

— Por cierto, Vaca. Lal dijo que la veas a las cuatro de la mañana en el parque.

— No es muy temprano —cuestiono Lambo.

— De hecho me sorprende que te deje dormir. Ella es muy seria en sus tutorías, si no preguntale a Colonello.

— ¿porque a Colonello? —inquirir Lambo.

— Lal es la maestra de Colonello.


	25. Lambo vs Leviathan

**Capitulo XXV: Lambo vs Leviathan**

Desde que había finalizado la batalla del anillo del sol, Lal había estado entrenando a Lambo con mano de hierro, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por su pupilo el resto dependería de él. Por su parte, Lambo jadeaba aun seguía recuperando el aliento.

— Lal-sensei… En… Verdad es necesario todo este entrenamiento.

— Sí —suspiró la mujer—, después de todo la batalla de los anillos no es un juego. El mundo de la mafia no es amable para nadie. Eso es todo, concéntrate en la batalla.

El menor de la familia Sawada se sentía intranquilo, hasta ahora no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de la forma de tomar de Lambo.

— Despabilate dame-Tsuna, no puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Reborn.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes por la vaca, Lal lo sigue entrenando.

— ¿Pero?

Reborn lo golpeó.

— Debes confiar más en tu propia familia, no tiene caso que te sigas preocupando si aún no eres capaz de saber los resultados —lo regaño el hitman.

— Sawada-dono —hablo Basil—, debe concentrarse en este momento.

— Parece que va a comenzar a llover pronto —dijo el hitman—, la tercera etapa de tu entrenamiento puede continuar luego, debemos prepararnos para la batalla del trueno.

Llovía fuertemente sobre la ciudad de Kokuyo, era el momento de la pelea por los anillos, todos los guardianes de Tsuna traían consigo su propio paraguas.

Lambo estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que pelearía, no podía evitar ir pisando los charcos de agua a su alrededor para molestar a Gokudera, Nana les había dado unas botas para la lluvia a Tsuna, a Reborn y a él.

— Vaca idiota, deja de ir jugando —amenazó Gokudera.

— Pero… No puedo evitarlo Ahodera.

— Chicos , cálmense —pidió el castaño al ver a ese par pelear.

— Ma, Gokudera solo esta jugando. Un poco de agua no le hace mal a nadie.

— Es una lluvia extrema, supongo que la pelea será en el interior de la escuela —comentó Sasagawa.

Aparecieron las dos jueces pertenecientes a la familia Cervello, ambas vistiendo un impermeable negro.

— Por favor miren ahí —señaló una de las mujeres.

— Ese será el campo de batalla de esta noche.

¡¿EL TECHO?¡, esas mujeres estaban locas. Para empezar caía una lluvia torrencial, había relámpagos. Observaron el lugar, había unas torres sobre lo alto del techo y para acabar de mejorar el escenario un trueno había impactado contra una de las columnas.

No muy convencidos comenzaron a subir al techo, cuando llegaron ya estaban

— El área de combate de esta noche será adaptada con pararrayos —dijo la mujer—, el encuentro entre los guardianes del trueno.

— El campo de batalla es llamado electro circuito —completo la otra—. El suelo de la arena ha sido cubierto con un conductor especial, los relámpago será descargado al suelo con una potencia mucho mayor a la normal.

« —HIIIIIIIIII, esto se ve horrible, lo mire por donde lo mire no solo debe cuidarse de los rayos, también del sujeto de Varia ».

— No pierdas Vaca idiota.

— Cállate Ahodera, que poca fé me tienes.

Las mujeres de Cervello procedieron a hablar.

— Guardian del Trueno, por favor vaya al centro del campo de la batalla.

— Por cierto, tu oponente ha estado esperando por dos horas.

Leviathan ya estaba en el centro de la batalla.

— Sawada, vamos por lo de siempre —pidió Ryohei.

— Lo de siempre.

Gokudera y Lambo ya estaban comenzando a caminar cuando fueron interceptados por Ryohei Yamamoto. Nuevamente volvieron a formar un círculo y gritaron: — LAMBO PELEA.

Bovino, procedió a quitarse las botas y quedarse con lo pies descalzos.

— Lambo, pero las botas —dijo Tsuna.

Lambo le entregó el par de botas amarillas a Tsuna.

— Me voy chicos —dijo el de cabello rizado mientras caminaba al centro de la pelea.

— Entonces ahora la batalla por el anillo del trueno, entre Leviathan contra Lambo Bovino puede comenzar —anuncio una de las mujeres de Cervello.

Lambo piso uno de los conductores del piso cuando cayó un relámpago y debido a los conductores el impacto fue absorbido por Lambo, la vaca emitió un grito de dolor.

— LAMBO —gritó el castaño al ver que el cuerpo de Lambo se desplomaba sobre el piso.

— Tenemos que comprobar si el sigue vivo —dijo Cervello.

— No hay necesidad, se ha ido —aseguro Leviathan.

Contra todo pronóstico Lambo se levantó como si nada, cerró su ojo derecho y le saco la lengua a los jueces y a Leviathan.

— Parece que los engañe —dijo Lambo.

— Lambo no hagas ese tipo de bromas.

— Vaca idiota no nos preocupes con tus juegos o a la proxima te lleno de dinamita —advirtió Gokudera.

— Parece que es una rasgo de la piel de Lambo, cuando la vaca era un niño al parecer durante sus entrenamientos imprudentes recibió un par de rayos en su cuerpo y desarrollo "Eléctrico Cuoio".

— Qui, ¿que? —inquirió Yamamoto.

— El cuerpo de Lambo desarrolló la habilidad de conducir la electricidad.

Antes de que prosiguiera con la explicación llegó Lal Mirch portando un impermeable y prosiguió con la explicación de Reborn.

— El eléctrico cuoio, es un tipo de piel que sirve como conductor eléctrico. Incluso si es golpeado por un rayo, la electricidad viajará solo a través de la piel y se descargara en el suelo. Por eso se quitó las botas Sawada.

— Este.

— Ella es la tutora de Lambo, su nombre es Lal Mirch —dijo Reborn.

— Mucho gusto en conocerla.

— Por cierto, también el eléctrico cuoio, prevendrá cualquier daño al cerebro y a otros órganos internos —mencionó Reborn—. El no solo debe tomar un rayo sino también el daño a la familia, como un pararrayos. Esa es la responsabilidad del guardián del trueno, esa vaca estupida personifica perfectamente su labor.

Leviathan se molestó con Lambo y se dirigió a atacarlos con una de sus espadas, golpeó repetidamente a Lambo hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

« — Yo seré el guardián del trueno —se aferraba Leviathan en su cabeza—, no permitiré que este mocoso me gane».

Lal observaba todo en silencio, había entrenado hasta desfallecer a LAmbo pero aún le faltaba disciplina en lo que se refiere a acondicionamiento físico.

De pronto a Lambo se le cayó una granada _ ***¹**_ , y se formó una nube rosa a su alrededor. Cuando la nube se disipó apareció un hombre adulto, vestía un traje de color negro, una camisa de color verde desabotonada de los tres primeros botones. Cabello corto y rizado.

— ¿Quien es ese? —preguntó Ryohei.

— Es alguno de tus conocidos Tsuna —hablo Yamamoto.

— No…

Todo era una breve conmoción, los integrantes de Varia comenzaron a quejarse.

— HEY, qué demonios hay un intruso ahí —grito Squalo.

— No hay ningún intruso —fue la respuesta de una de las jueces—. Él es el portador del anillo del trueno, convocado por la "Granada de los diez años".

— Por lo tanto lo reconocemos como candidato —habló la otra mujer.

— Es interesante —comentó el rubio de Varia.

— Es la primera vez que veo esa arma —Comentó Mammon—.Pense que solo existía la Bazooka de los diez años.

— Lambo —mencionó Lal—, ya que estás aquí porque no terminas esta encuentro.

— Eh, Lal-sensei está aquí también. Si no me equivoco —dijo Lambo mientras miraba alrededor—, estamos en la batalla de los anillos.

— Ey, tú no sobresalgan más que yo —gruño Leviathan.

— Eso es una petición imposible… Tengo madera de estrella.

El Lambo de diez años en el futuro se puso sus cuernos en la cabeza, su mirada se torno seria y confiable. Murmuró "Thunder set *²" y de pronto cayó un rayo y fue absorbido en los cuernos de LAmbo.

— Interesante —comentó Mammon—. Ignora los pararrayos y convoca al relámpago por sí mismo, estoy un poco sorprendido.

— Es capaz de soportar esa cantidad de electricidad en sus cuernos —dijo asombrado Tsuna.

— Esta técnica es avanzada. Se la enseñaste tú Lal.

— No fui yo, el ya tenía los fundamentos para crear su propio estilo de pelea, pero todo el crédito es de él —aseguró la tutora.

En el centro de la arena Lambo se agacho un poco, había tomado la pose de un toro que va a embestir a su contrincante.

— Toma esto, Elettrico Cornata*³ —grito Lambo mientras corría directamente a Leviathan.

— Sobresalen demasiado —gritó el guardián del trueno de Varia—. Él unico que cumplira el papel del guardian del rayo t ganara la mayor confianza del jefe seré yo —grito Leviathan.

El guardián de Varia desplegó las ocho armas que cargaba en la espalda, eran paraguas las cuales con ayuda de los pararrayos de la arena de pelea se electrificaron y conducen electricidad, centrándose en lambo como objetivo. El ataque le dio de lleno a Lambo ocasionando que gritará.

— ¿Que demonios pasa? —grito Gokudera.

— Lambo —dijo con preocupación Tsuna.

— Incluso con su tipo de cuerpo, Lambo no puede soportar toda esa electricidad —dijo el hitman.

— Te equivocas Reborn —dijo Lal—, ese payaso. De vez en cuando se sobreactua. En lo días que lo entrene me di cuenta de eso.

Lambo se incorporó del suelo.

— No te dejaré huir —aseguró el Varia y le lanzó uno de sus paraguas sin abrir.

Lambo reaccionó y atrapó el objeto con la mano desnuda.

— Al parecer no fui tan rápido —dijo Lambo mientras veía su mano sangrar levemente.

— Lambo idiota, si no dejas de jugar te juro que cocino —amenazó Lal.

Lambo al escuchar las palabras de su maestra no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse serio. Leviathan se apresuró para repetir su ataque, los paraguas nuevamente se electrificaron, el ataque parecía más fuerte que el otro por la cantidad de electricidad que se observaba.

— MUERE —gritó el Varia.

Los pararrayos también fueron electrificados, era un ataque sumamente fuerte.

— LAMBO —grito Tsuna.

— Esto es malo —dijo Gokudera.

— Arderá hasta las cenizas —aseguró Leviathan mientras le daba la espalda a Lambo.

— ¿A donde crees que vas?

— ¡¿Que?!

— Elettrico Revez*4 —grito Lambo mientras colocaban una de sus manos en el suelo.

En el techo se veían las corrientes de electricidad, los vidrios de las ventanas se quebraron por la fuerza.

— Transfirió esa gran cantidad de corriente eléctrica al suelo.

— La electricidad es como un gatito para mí. Ahora lo entiendes, he perfeccionado el implacable Eléctrico Cuoio.

— Increíble —mencionó Tsuna.

— Parece que la vaca estúpida no es tan tonta después de todo —dijo Gokudera.

— Al extremo Lambo.

— Es muy fuerte.

De pronto apareció Iemitsu, acompañado de Basil.

— Realmente es el indicado para ser el guardián del trueno —aseguro el rubio,

— ¿Papá/Oto-sama? —dijeron al unísono Tsuna y Gokudera.

— Parece que supero mis espectativas.

— No se bien que pasa, pelea al extremo Lambo —apoyo Ryohei.

— Sí, la pelea ya está ganada Vaca.

— Estar elogiando así, me avergüenza —dijo el Lambo de diez años en el futuro mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Leviathan salto enfrente de Lambo.

— Te mataré, sin importar que —gruño el miembro de Varia—. Voy directo al corazón con mi electricidad. No te escaparas esta vez.

Lambo sonrió confiado.

— No pensaba escapar, esta vez voy por todo. Te dire algo, no eres nada comparado a la comida de Lal Mirch y eso que no has probado el dueto de Bianchi y ella en la cocina.

Gokudera reconoció el nombre de Bianchi, pero sería el nombre de su aneki.

— Thunder Set... —grito Lambo ocasionando que un rayo bajara y lo almacenará en sus cuernos— Elettrico Cornata.

— Idiota, no funcionará, porque tiene un punto débil fatal —aseguró Leviathan Mientras saltaba al aire.

— Un punto débil —repite Tsuna.

— Por que no funcionara al menos que esté en el rango del enemigo —dijo Reborn.

— Yo no estaría tan segura —aseguró Lal—, le dije acerca de ese punto débil cuando entrenamos. Aún no sabe como solucionarlo el Lambo de esta época, pero es posible que el Lambo de diez años en el futuro sí.

Lambo corriente salio disparada hacia arriba, y le dio de lleno a Leviathan. El guardian del trueno de Varia grito: — No puedo perder, eso es imposible.

— Aún no eres lo suficientemente bueno, ve a casa y entrénate más.

— No me rendire.

— Es tu decisión, Thunder Set, Elettrico Cornata.

Leviathan se desplomó sobre el suelo.

— Declaramos al ganador de este encuentro, por el anillo del trueno a Lambo Bovino.

Apareció Xanxus sobre el tejado.

— La basura debe desaparecer —dijo el jefe de Varia mientras observaba a Leviathan en el suelo.

— Xanxus-sama —era la voz de una de las mujeres de Cervello—. Por favor no intente nada. Retire sus puños.

Xanxus golpeó a la mujer mandandola a volar.

— Aún no he perdido la paciencia. Solo me desare de la basura —dijo Xanxus mientras miraba a Leviathan re-incorporarse lentamente del suelo.

Una nube rosa apareció, mostrando al Lambo de esta época un tanto desorientados. XAnxus se aprovechó de la confusión y lanzó un ataque hacia donde se encontraban Lambo y Leviathan, era una poderosa llama. Tsuna no lo pensó y se puso enfrente de Lambo, logró desviar el ataque por poco. La llama de la última voluntad hizo acto de presencia en la frente del castaño.

— No me importa cuán importantes digan que son los anillos Vongola, la posición de jefe. No puedo luchar por cosas estupidas. Si ni siquiera te importan tus subordinados, y los tratas como basura.

« — Qué pasa con ese sujeto, parece una persona diferente a la de hace unos días —pensó Squalo».

— Squalo, porque no mencionastes que también posee la llama —dijo el chico rubio de Varia.

— No solo eso, su llama es poderosa —aseguro Mammon.

Reborn sonrió de lado. Un buen jefe sabe que la familia siempre es primero.

Xanxus mostraba una sonrisa despiadada y cruel.

— Esto es raro —dijo el rubio de Varia.

— Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que vimos su última sonrisa —murmuró Mammon.

— Ocho años —hablo Leviathan.

— Finalmente he entendido la razón por la cual ese viejo te escogió como su sucesor. Aunque fuera solo temporalmente. Aunque sea tu patética llama débil. Tu y ese viejo son parecidos en muchos aspectos.

Xanxus empezo a reir.

— Tendremos una tragedia… Una tragicomedia.

Xanxus sonrió deliberadamente.

— Aún no seria divertido matar al elegido por ese viejo. Habrá mucho tiempo para matarte, pero en las siguientes peleas comenzaras a agonizar justo como ese viejo.

— XANXUS —grito Iemitsu—, BASTARDO ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO AL NOVENO?

— Ese es tu trabajo no, investigar el asunto. Asesor externo.

— No me digas que.

— Calmate Iemitsu.

De pronto aparecieron tres sombras, eran tres sujetos vestían túnicas negras desgarradas y sus rostros estaban ocultos por vendas.

— Sawada Iemitsu —hablo una de las sombras—. Estas detenido por el asesinato del Noveno líder de la familia Vongola.

— Debe haber un error —gritó Tsuna.

— Tsuna, no interfieras —fueron las palabras de Reborn.

— Tsuna no te preocupes, papá regresará.

Una cadena apareció en el cuello de Iemitsu.

— Pero….

Fue noqueado por Reborn.

— Reborn-san. Por qué hizo eso —era la queja de Gokudera.

— Yamamoto, encargate de Tsuna.

— Al parecer, tu eras el único enemigo asesor externo —dijo burlón Xanxus.

Iemitsu miro con odio a Xanxus.

— Por cierto —esta vez sonó una voz infantil.

Una de las sombras cargaba a un pequeño bebé envuelto en vendajes con un chupo incoloro.

— Desde este momento la batalla por los anillos estará a cargo de Vindice —dijo el bebe.

Reborn y Lal observaron incrédulos al bebé.

— Cervello se opone a sus decisiones —hablo la única juez que quedaba de pie.

— Cervello no tiene jurisdicción sobre Vindice, los únicos que son capaces de juzgar los actos de la mafia somos nosotros —dijo el bebé—, tienes alguna queja.

La mujer se quedó callada.

Xanxus chasqueo la lengua fastidiada.

— No me fastidies —gruño Xanxus su plan trazado fría y calculadora mente se estaba desbaratando.

— No nos interesa lo que pienses Xanxus Vongola, cualquiera que se queje a partir de este momento será encerrado en la prisión de Vindice. Continuaremos con las batallas como están programadas.

— Puedo hablar contigo —pregunto Reborn.

— Se de lo que quieres hablar arcobaleno —fue la respuesta del bebé—, pero no te dire nada.

Reborn se mordió el labio, la situación iba de mal en peor, primero Xanxus, Pero Vindice era la cereza del asunto. Ellos eran los que castigaban a los miembros de la mafia que actuaban contra la reglas. El pequeño bebé sin duda alguna también era un arcobaleno.

— Mañana continuaremos con las batallas, en el bosque.

— Tu no me ordenas escoria —gruño Xanxus.

— Tienes dos opciones Xanxus. O peleas en estas batallas de forma voluntaria sin afectar el curso o simplemente te mandamos a la cárcel por el incidente de la cuna —fueron las palabras del bebé.

Reborn observó a Xanxus conteniendo su ira. No era prudente intentar ir en contra de Vindice, incluso cuando todavía él no estaba maldito conocía acerca de la fuerza de los miembros de aquella organización.


	26. Verdades

Capítulo XXVI: Verdades

Aunque Lambo había ganado la batalla por el anillo del Trueno, los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos. Cuando Tsuna recuperó el conocimiento al primero que vio fue a Lambo.

— Tsuna ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si, por un momento soñé que arrestaron a papá.

— Eso no fue un sueño —dijo Lambo mientras miraba el suelo.

— Pero, papá no es capaz de matar a nadie.

— Encontraremos alguna solución, cuando fui al futuro. él Tsuna de esa época me dijo: "Si no quieres perder nada tienes que ser fuerte".

— Pero.

— También dijo que no tenías tiempo de dudar en nada.

— Yo iré a continuar con mi entrenamiento —dijo el menor antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

El arcobaleno del cielo les había advertido que las pruebas serían difíciles, claro que pensó en que los miembros de Varia intentarían hacer algo para que la familia de Tsuna perdiera, pero la situación actual. La situación era muy diferente a como se la esperaba Reborn. Primero apareció Vindice, ninguna de las familias mafiosas tenía control sobre esa organización, y luego "el bebé del pacificador incoloro". Antes de que quedará atrapado en la maldición de los arcobalenos busco cualquier forma de romper la maldición, no encontró nada relacionado con los arcobalenos. Durante años estuvo atrapado al igual que los demás en el cuerpo de un bebé.

Debía pensar, quería consultarlo con el arcobaleno del cielo, pero era difícil lograr contactar con ella.

Estaba esperando en la sala de un hotel que habían rentado.

A los pocos minutos llegó Lal Mirch acompañada por Colonello.

— Hola, Reborn. Debe ser importante para que nos cites a todos.

— Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás.

— Intentaste contactar a la líder —preguntó Lal.

— Sabes que ella no se muestra si no quiere ser encontrada —respondió Reborn.

— Desde que recibí su carta, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas.

— Sin embargo ella nos advirtió acerca de las pruebas venideras —fue la voz de Fon.

Reborn y el resto de inmediato repararon en la presencia de Viper.

— Viper.

— No me llamen por ese nombre, mi nombre actual es Mammon.

Los arcobalenos se miraron entre ellos.

— Viper, tu hablaste con el arcobaleno del cielo.

— No… Solo me pidió que participara en esta batallas, de hecho yo iba a comenzar a realizar trabajos independientes, ya estaba entrenando a un sustituto por esa razón, mi reemplazo iba a participar en la batallas. Pero llegó la carta, odio hacer trabajo gratuito, pero . La carta solo decía que debía permanecer en Varia hasta que el asunto de los anillos estuviera zanjado.

— Bueno, regresando al punto. Ayer en la batalla apareció un bebé con un pacificador.

— Otro pacificador, pero solo estamos ocho personas —dijo Verde.

— Era un pacificador sin color —dijo de inmediato Lal.

Frente a ellos apareció una imagen de sujeto de Vindice que cargaba al bebé.

— Esta era su apariencia —dijo Mammon al crear dicha ilusión.

— Intente hablar con él pero se negó —aclaró Reborn.

— Esto no es nada bueno-cora, Vindice nunca actúa de forma tan…

— Directa —completo Lal.

De pronto entró alguien corriendo.

— ¡Por qué demonios empiezan sin el gran Skull! —fue la queja del recién llegado.

— Pensé que ya estábamos todos —dijo Reborn.

— A veces me olvido de que eres un arcobaleno-cora.

* * *

En la secundaria de Kokuyo.

Mukuro están observando todo, desde que llegó se dio cuenta de las patéticas ilusiones que utilizaron para engañar a los alumnos, las ventanas estaban completamente quebradas, trato de relajarse. Si no recordaba mal, en los informes de Chikusa la batalla había sido la de la Vaca y el sujeto de bigotes de Varia.

Vindice. El siempre hecho de escuchar el nombre de esa organización era desagradable, para que Vindice interfiriera en algo era porque encajaba con sus objetivos. La mafia no era nada comparado a esa organización. De hecho siempre se había preguntado el por que no destruyen la mafia, al contrario vigilaban que no se salieran de las reglas, si es que existía honor entre los mafiosos.

— Mukuro-sama.

— Eh, qué ocurre Chikusa.

— Es sobre Vindice —dijo el de lentes mientras le entregaba una foto a su líder.

— Un bebé —dijo mientras observaba la foto—. Un octavo arcobaleno —dijo al ver el pacificador.

— Sí, la tomo Ken anoche mientras vigilamos las peleas.

— Esto es serio.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba entrenando por su cuenta, después de todo Reborn había desaparecido. "¿Que diablos esta pasando?", no tenía ni la más remota idea. Debía hablar con Reborn. Cuando reviso su celular vio un mensaje del hitman: en el que decía que habría una reunión en una hora en su casa. Salió corriendo directo a casa.

En el trayecto le dio sed, por lo que decidió entrar y comprar un botella con agua. Estaba tomando la botella cuando escucho una voz.

— Oya, no solo te vuelas las clases ahora también te saltas los entrenamientos del arcobaleno.

— Mukuro, Hiii —salió un leve grito de sus labios—. ¿Que haces aqui?

— Salí a comprar algunas golosinas —dijo el mayor mientras le mostraba su cesta repleta de comida chatarra—. Además de que el Arcobaleno me envió un mensaje a mi celular.

— Por cierto, ¿por qué le dices arcobaleno a Reborn?

— No se muchos respecto al tema, solo se que los arcobalenos son un grupo formado por los bebés más fuertes del mundo, o al menos eso se supone, pero como viste Reborn es un adulto. En cualquier caso, deberías preguntarselo al arcobaleno.

— Tienes razón.

Cuando pagaron por las cosas que compraron, Mukuro arrastró a Tsuna con él. Llegaron a un parque vacío, y se sentaron en los columpios.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Que desconfiado eres, Tsunayoshi-kun.

— No es eso.

— Entonces…

— Es solo que.

— No sabes cómo hablar conmigo, no soy una persona muy complicada —aseguró Rokudo—. Además lucías preocupado. Es por lo de Iemitsu-san.

— En parte. Pero también. No quiero fallar.

— ¿Fallar en que? —inquirió el mayor.

— Yo siempre he sido torpe… Y Reborn me dijo que no debe haber errores, que si perdemos esta batalla.

— Todos moriran.

— Sí.

— ¿Es tan importante la mafia para ti? —pregunto Rokudo.

— No es la mafia, son las personas que están involucradas, a todos los considero mis preciados amigos.

— Incluso a Ave-kun y a mí.

— Sí.

— Eres tan simple, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Será que no conoces la maldad de este mundo. Al mismo tiempo eres bastante ingenuo.

— Claro que he conocido a personas malvadas —afirmó el castaño.

— Kufufu, te refieres a mí.

— Tu no eres malvado —aseguró el menor.

— Kufufu —sonrió el mayor—. En verdad eres un encan…

Mukuro fue interrumpido por un látigo.

— Tsuna —grito el rubio mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo.

— Dino-san, ¿que haces aqui?

* * *

Dino caminaba con destino a la casa de su hermano menor, del alguna forma se había alejado de Romario. Cuando intentó usar su celular siempre mete no lo encontró. De pronto vio algo que lo incomodó. Su hermanito estaba a punto de ser besado por Rokudo Mukuro, no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

— Hola Tsuna —dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza—, iba a tu casa.

— No me digas que te perdistes.

— No, de hecho — la respuesta era sí pero no lo admitiría en frente de Rokudo—. Bueno, los estaba buscando. Reborn me citó en tu casa.

— Ah, por qué no te adelantas Dino-san. Estoy hablando con Mukuro.

Las palabras de su dulce hermanito eran como una puñalada.

— ¿Pero? —trato de protestar el rubio.

— No tardaremos mucho.

— De acuerdo.

Mukuro rio internamente, aun no comprendí porque cada vez que hablaba con el castaño los demás siempre los interrumpen.

Dino comenzó a caminar.

— Como decía —dijo el castaño—. He conocido a personas malvadas —asintió el menor mientras recordaba como en la primaria sus compañeros siempre le quitaban el dinero y se burlaban de él—. Y definitivamente, tú no encajas en esa descripción.

Mukuro lo miro a los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras, cuando era tan solo un niño su madre lo abandonó a su suerte alegando "que ella no había dado a luz a un demonio", su infancia fue oscura. No le gustaba depender de los demás, odiaba a los humanos eran tan corruptos y ambiciosos.

Los ojos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, eran sinceros, pero también lucían preocupados por los reciente hechos ocurridos. Sabía que se arrepentiría si seguía mirando aquel par de ojos de color café caramelo.

A Tsuna, desde que conoció a Mukuro siempre le había gustado el color impar de sus ojos.

— Mukuro…

Tsuna lo llamó por su nombre. Hiiiiiiiiiii, nunca había mirado a nadie directo a los ojos por lo general apartaba sus ojos siempre que observaba a otras personas.

— El mundo no es un lugar gentil, Tsunayoshi-kun. Los humanos son despreciables y traicioneros.

— Aun así, hay personas a las que quiero proteger.

— Esa amabilidad tuya, puede ser tu peor debilidad.

— Ehhh.

— La amabilidad es… olvidalo.

Mukuro optó por abrir una de las bolsas que contenía frituras. Tomó unas cuantas papas con la mano derecha y le ofreció la bolsa a Tsuna.

— Eh, gracias —dijo el castaño a l momento de tomar un par de papas.

— Parece que ni siquiera desayunaste, si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien. No tiene sentido que intentes saltarte el desayuno. También es importante que descanses.

— En verdad eres amable Mukuro.

Por su parte Dino caminaba en lo que él creía que era la dirección de la casa de su hermanito, de pronto choco con alguien.

— Lo siento —dijo el Cavallone mientras se disculpaba juntando ambas manos.

— No es nada serio, no paso nada.

Dino se quedo frio, era Hibari. Y sin más se desmayó de la impresión.

— estas bien —grito el individuo.

— Supongo que tendré que ayudarle.

De pronto llegó un hombre de traje negro.

— Jefe —dijo al ver al rubio inconsciente.

— No se preocupe solo se desmayo — aseguró el hombre.

— Perdón, por los inconvenientes causados —dijo el mayor haciendo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Romario como podría agradecerle su amabilidad.

— No es nada —aseguró el contrario.

— Ahora que lo observó, joven ¿es usted familiar de Hibari Kyoya?

— No. No tengo familiares en Japón.

— Bueno, es que podría decirse que parecen bastante, podrían pasar como hermanos,

— En serio, bueno. Supongo que puede vigilarlo —dijo Fon mientras señalaba al rubio—. Tengo que ir a otro lugar.

— Gracias, yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora.

Fon se despidió. Era raro que le dijeran que alguien se parecía a él.

Romario, suspiro. A veces Dino era un jefe tan problemático, en especial cuando se extraviaba. Bueno debían apresurarse a hablar con Reborn.

* * *

Reborn había organizado una reunión de último minuto con los guardianes de Tsuna. El primero en llegar fue Lambo, ya que el menor vivía en esa casa.

— Reborn —hablo el menor algo temeroso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Esto sí era raro, Reborn no le había dicho Vaca tonta o cualquiera de sus respectivos apodos.

— Eh, bueno. Cuando fui al futuro… Él Tsuna de diez años en el futuro ya me estaba esperando.

— Habla de una vez.

* * *

Diez años en el futuro….

Cuando Lambo vio el lugar al que había llegado se encontraba en una oficina elegante.

— Te estaba esperando.

Sentado en el sillón, se encontraba Tsuna del futuro.

— ¿por qué?

— Bueno, recordé que por estas fechas ocurrieron las batallas por los anillos —sonrió el mayor.

— Entonces, sabes que va ha pasar.

— En teoría, solo se que va ha ocurrir si es que ustedes viajan a esta línea de tiempo. Pero no se si su línea del tiempo vaya a tener nuestro mismo camino a futuro —explicó el mayor—. Además no puedo revelar cosas sobre el pasado, Lambo.

— Pero. Tú.

— Solo puedo darte palabras de apoyo, quiero que le digas a mi yo del pasado que "Si no quieres perder nada tienes que ser fuerte".

— Pero, en este momento.

— Solo dile eso. Los más importante para mi, siempre ha sido mi familia. A cada uno de ustedes, los considero como mis hermanos propios —el mayor sonrió—. Por cierto, papá fue el que puso la "granada de los diez años en el futuro" en tu pantalón. ¿Quieres beber algo de té? —preguntó el castaño mientras le ofrecía una taza.

* * *

— Entonces, el dame-Tsuna del futuro te dijo eso.

— Sí.

Reborn miró de reojo a la Vaca, definitivamente…

* * *

Tsk. Gokudera chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, aún no logra perfeccionar bien su técnica. Y eso no era todo, Vindice, esos malditos como se atrevieron a difamar al padre de Juudaime.

— Yop, Gokudera.

Lo que le faltaba el friki del béisbol.

— ¿Que quieres imbécil?

— Bueno, Reborn me pidió que te viniera a buscar.

— ¿Reborn-san?, ¿ocurrió algo?

— Al parecer quiere organizar una reunión previa, o algo así —sonrió el moreno.

Hayato observó con incredulidad a ese idiota, en verdad aún creía que la mafia era un juego.

— Deberías tranquilizarte un poco —sugirió Yamamoto al ver al de ojos verdes agotado y en cierta manera adherido.

— Tsk —gruñó—, ¿tú que sabes?

— A Tsuna, no le gustaría verte lastimado, y a mí tampoco.

— ¿como puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas? —se exalto el menor.

— Ni yo lo se, pero me recuerdas a un gato callejero.

— ¿quieres morir verdad?, ¿porque carajo me comparas con un gato callejero?

— Bueno, te lo diré si prometes no matarme.

— Habla de una buena vez idiota. Aunque la primera vez que tuvimos la desgracia de conocerte Juudaime y a mí, nos dijistes conejos.

— Verás —sonrió el moreno mientras se rascaba el cuello—. La primera vez que te vi, parecías. Como decirlo… Solo pareces, maldición. Posiblemente me vueles la cabeza.

— Habla de una buena vez, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

— Te gusta Tsuna.

— Eh… A qué te refieres.

— Bueno, siempre dices que quieres ser su mano derecha.

— Sí, es mi sueño. ¡PERO NO CAMBIES EL TEMA IDIOTA! —grito Hayato.

— Cuando se trata de Tsuna, te ves verdaderamente feliz —comentó Yamamoto—. La primera vez que te vi. Estabas a la defensiva, como un gato callejero. Al principio un gato tal vez conocía a algunas personas buenas que jugaban con él, y por ello el gato creyó que los demás eran iguales. Pero se dio cuenta que no todas la personas son buenas, y por eso actúas tan reacio con los demás. A Tsuna lo estimas, y a Reborn lo admiras y por ello pensé. Que —Yamamoto se sonrojo— que…

— Aja.

— No es tán fácil decirlo.

— Solo escupelo de una buena vez —dijo impaciente.

— Que me consideres.

— Bueno siempre te he considerado un idiota.

— Pero, eres tan espeso como senpai —dijo el beisbolista.

— Salgamos algún día a comer juntos.

— No tengo ningún problema.

Gokudera era tan espeso, él tratando de hablar sinceramente y el de cabellos plateados se las arregló sin saberlo para romper el ambiente.

— Cuando termine el conflicto de los anillos, también hay que llevar a Juudaime y a la Vaca.

Internamente, se auto maldijo a sí mismo. Sabía exactamente por donde iba el asunto del friki. Pero aún no estaba listo, o al menos no en ese momento para hablar con Yamamoto en ese sentido, "salir con alguien". Tsk. Se sintió mal al ver la cara disimulada del moreno. Pero también no se atrevió a rechazarlo del todo.

— Hay que apurarnos, seguramente Reborn-san nos está esperando.

* * *

Reborn, suspiro. Que nadie planeaba llegar a la reunión.

Lambo tenía un horrible presentimiento, "¿En que demonios estaban pensando al dejar esperando al hitman?".

— Y… Sí… los salgo a buscar —habló Lambo, no le agradaba la idea de estar solo con Reborn.

— No muerdo —dijo el mayor como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— Yo, nunca dije eso.

— Lo estas pensando, deberías saber que puedo leer mentes.

— Debes estar bromeando.

— En serio —dijo el mayor mientras sonreía—. Es una de mis habilidades especiales.

El tono de Reborn, sonaba a presunción.

— Bueno, si pudieras leer mentes. Sabrías más sobre lo Vindice.

Toché. Esa Vaca no era tan torpe como aparentaba. en verdad de vez en cuando al hitman le gustaba tomarles el pelo a sus conocidos, solo podía leer las expresiones faciales, y claro que disfrutaba hacerles creer sus habilidades de lectura de mente.

Se escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, apareció Dino acompañado de Romario.

— Perdon por la tardanza —dijo Dino temeroso, él conocía lo suficiente al hitman para saber que odiaba esperar.

— ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

— Bueno, no me lo creerás, pero me encontré a un Hibari amable.

— Debes estar mal de la cabeza, Hibari Kyoya en definitiva encaja con la nube de la familia.

— Es verdad, Reborn-san. Pero a diferencia de Hibari-san, parecía que era chino además de tener unos veinte años.

— Ah, entonces se encontraron a Fon.

— ¿Fon? —mencionaron los presentes confundidos.

— Es una aliado —aseguró el mayor—. En serio que tanto hacen los guardianes de Tsuna.

— Pues, Tsuna estaba hablando con Rokudo —dijo Dino.

Se formó un sonrisa sádica en el rostro del hitman.

— No me gusta esa sonrisa Reborn, es buena o mala —dijo Dino.

— Solo te dire que es buena.

— No me tranquiliza nada —agregó Lambo.

De pronto se escucharon uno pasos, venían llegando el guardián del sol, el de la tormenta y el de la lluvia.

— Lamento la tardanza Reborn-san —se disculpo Gokudera mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— Si, no desviamos un poco del camino. Y nos encontramos a senpai —aclaró Yamamoto.

— ¿Dondé está Sawada? —pregunto Ryohei.

De pronto alguien entro por la ventana.

— No me gustan las manadas —dijo Hibari—, así que sean rápidos y concisos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque.

— Parece que tenías hambre —dijo Mukuro al ver que ya no tenían ninguna bolsa intacta de comida chatarra.

— Te compraré más bolsas —aseguro Tsuna.

— No hace falta, solo dame algo de agua.

Tsuna observó que la botella de agua ya estaba por la mitad.

— No te molesta que yo le haya tomado primero —fue la observación del menor.

— En serio, no comprendo cómo los japoneses son tan cerrados en este tipo de asuntos, Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Mukuro mientras le quitaba la botella.

— eh, ¿porque?

Mukuro se bebió lo que restaba de agua.

— Porque es un beso indirecto —aclaró Rokudo.

« —HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —Tsuna grito en su mente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas».

Tsuna se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

— Es tán fácil molestarte —dijo Mukuro antes de sonreír.

— Pero, bueno… no cuenta como beso —se defendió Tsuna.

— Oya… que ingenuo eres Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Pues.

— No será que nunca has besado a nadie.

Mukuro había adivinado, lo noto por la expresión del castaño. O si era tan divertido molestar al menor.

— No me digas que crees en esas cursilerías, de que el primer beso debe ser mágico.

Tsuna desvió la mirada.

— Kufufu, eres tan ingenuo.

— No te burles Mukuro.

— Claro que no me burlo, solo me estoy divirtiendo.

— Es lo mismo —aseguró Tsuna—. De todos modos debemos ir a ver a los demás —hablo el castaño.

— Y apenas te acordaste de la reunión, después de una hora aquí.

— !EH¡... UNA HORA —gritó Tsuna mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Reborn me va a matar.

Tsuna jalo a Mukuro del brazo, debían correr y rezar por que Reborn no estuviera molesto y quisiera matarlos o algo peor.

Nana se emocionó al ver a todos los amigos de su hijo reunidos en su habitación, así que no tardó nada en llevar té helado y un par de bocadillos para las visitas.

Ya se encontraban sentados en unos cojines, cuando de pronto se oyeron unas pisadas veloces acercarse. Llegaron agitados Tsuna y Mukuro.

— Dame-Tsuna llegas tarde —dijo molesto el hitman—, Lo mismo va para tí Mukuro. ¿Que estaban haciendo? —inquirió el hitman.

De pronto Rokudo, sintió como le lanzaban un par de miradas asesinas el beisbolista, el chico bomba, la vaca e incluso Ave-kun aunque no era extraño del último se odiaban a muerte.

— Hablando —dijo rápidamente el menor.

— Que mentiroso eres Tsunayoshi-kun.

El tono en que lo dijo Mukuro, molesto a Dino y a todos los guardianes a excepción del guardián del sol.

— También estábamos comiendo papas —dijo burlón el guardián de la niebla.

— Bueno regresando al tema, explicaré lo poco que se sabe de Vindice —dijo el hitman—. Como vieron anoche los Vindice son una organización que protegen las leyes de la mafia mundial. No trabajan para nadie, salvo para ellos mismos.

— Pero… ¿qué ocurrirá con papá?

— Nos preocupamos por Iemitsu después de que termine la Batalla de los anillos, no se que es lo que planea Vindice. Y aún faltan cinco batallas más. Debemos ser cuidadosos. En el peor de los casos. Intervendré —dijo el hitman.

— Incluso en contra de las reglas del arcobaleno del cielo —dijo rápidamente Mukuro.

— Esto ya dejó de ser un juego por los caprichos de Xanxus —dijo Dino a la defensiva.

— Me sorprende que Vindice dejará que Xanxus hiciera su berrinche —comentó Mukuro—, aun así… Esto ya no solo…

Mukuro fue interrumpido Reborn, le apuntaba al menor con la pistola.

— Una palabra más y tendremos nuevo guardián de la niebla.

— Kufufu, que serio eres arcobaleno. Al menos deberías explicarles el por que arriesgaron sus vidas —dijo Mukuro retando con la mirada.

— Reborn… Explícate —pidió Tsuna.

— Los anillos Vongola, forman parte del Tri-ni-set —comenzó a hablar Reborn—.El Tri-Ni-Set se compone de los Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno, los Anillos Vongola, y los anillos Mare. Los anillos Mare fueron robados hace un par de años, a mí se me encargó la misión de buscar esos anillos pero nunca encontré ningún rastro. Por eso, el arcobaleno del cielo, mi líder me envió a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Vongola para poder cuidar a los anillos Vongola.

— Pero… —trató de hablar Tsuna— ¿porque alguien los robaría?

— Para reconstruir el mundo —dijo Dino—. Lo escuche por parte del noveno.

— No solo eso, el Tri-ni-set no están simplemente limitado a eso —dijo Reborn—. Como último Recurso.

— No te preocupes Reborn. En el peor de los casos —dijo Tsuna con su rostro serio—. Me encargaré de destruir cada uno de los anillos Vongola.


	27. Gokudera Hayato vs Belphegor

Capítulo XVII: Gokudera Hayato vs Belphegor

Después de que salieron de lo que fue un intento de reunión, Gokudera salió directo a entrenar no podía perder una batalla tan importante.

Cuando llegó su lugar de práctica se encontró con Fon, en verdad le desesperaba la personalidad tan tranquila del chino.

— Oh, Gokudera. Luces preocupado.

— Fon, no hay mucho tiempo para relajarse.

— Vamos a continuar con el último entrenamiento. Atacame como si fueras a matarme.

La mirada de Fon usualmente era tranquila, pero se había tornado agresiva.

Gokudera sonrió. Iba a encender un cigarro cuando Fon le arrebató el cigarro.

— No debes fumar, arruina tus pulmones Gokudera. Tal vez no te has dada cuentas pero por lo mismo cuando te agitas mucho terminas jadeando.

— Tsk.

— Yo se que eres capaz de encender las bombas sin la necesidad de fumar —lo reprendió Fon.

— ¿pero?

— El el entrenamiento de ayer usaste brevemente la llama de la tormenta, para encender esa última bomba. ¿En qué pensabas?

— Fon tiene razón —dijo Shamal—. Mientras no te enfoques en lo que es verdaderamente importante no te dejaré ir a la pelea.

— No me jodas, estoy seguro que puedo ganar.

— Incluso si pierdes la vida… es prácticamente suicidio lo que intentas hacer.

— Para ganar, debes considerar dos cosas Gokudera —continúo hablando el chino—. Pase lo que pase, debes seguir vivo esa es la verdadera victoria. No sabemos como piensa Vindice. Pero en el peor de los casos me asegurare que no cometas una idiotes de ir y morir simplemente.

* * *

Ya era el atardecer cuando Tsuna caminaba en compañía de Basil, Reborn, Lambo, Yamamoto y Ryohei. Llegaron al bosque, aún no tenían idea de él porque los habían citado en aquel lugar. De pronto enfrente de ellos se apareció uno de los Vindice, no hablo ni dijo nada solo por sus acciones parecía que les dijera "siganme". Caminaron alrededor de diez minutos, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y por lo tanto en el cielo se veían las nubes de color rojizo.

Caminaron detrás del sujeto hasta que llegaron a donde los esperaba el bebé de Vindice.

— Para esta batalla, veremos las pelea desde este lugar —dijo el bebé mientras señalaba una plataforma circular—. El bosque es todo el campo de batalla, para asegurar que no haya involucrados civiles se ha levantado una barrera, por eso al momento de llegar entraron guiados por un miembro de Vindice. Cualquiera que sea ajeno a los guardianes de la tormenta será encerrado en la prisión de Vindice.

Gokudera llegó corriendo seguido de Shamal. Gokudera traía el torso vendado, un pantalón negro y una camisa de color azul rey, usaba un cinturón blanco con el grabado de un dragón. Y tenía dinamita, muchas bombas de dinamita.

— Hayato-kun ¿te encuentras bien? —inquirió el castaño al ver al de ojos verdes vendado.

— No se preocupe Juudaime —aseguró el contrario.

— Ya que Ahodera parece estar bien —dilo Lambo en un tono burlón—. Hay que hacer eso.

Gokudera de inmediato comenzaba a alejarse.

— No quiero hacer esa cosa tan vergonzosa —se quejo Gokudera—. No lo necesito.

— Vamos Gokudera, necesitamos estar todos —dijo Yamamoto mientras sonreía.

— Yamamoto tiene razón —intervino Tsuna—. No se como decirlo, pero cada pelea nos involucra a todos nosotros. No quiero perder a ninguno.

Aquellas palabras calaron a Gokudera. Él siempre había sido un ser solitario.

— Juudaime es tan considerado con su familia. Por qué no lo entendía, por favor déjeme hacerlo —imploro el chico bomba.

Se reunieron los cinco chicos y realizaron su círculo grupal :— Gokudera pelea —. Animaron a su tormenta.

Lo miembros de Varia permanecían en silencio. De pronto el rubio de Varia que portaba una corona plateada se acercó a Gokudera.

— Guardianes de la tormenta acérquense —dijo el Vindice—. Para esta prueba necesito que me entreguen la mitad de su anillo.

Todos se desconcertaron ante lo dicho por el Vindice. A Reborn no le gustó para nada esa idea.

— ¿Pero? —dijo Gokudera.

— Es necesario para esta prueba —aseguró el Vindice.

A regañadientes ambas tormentas le entregaron la mitad de su anillo. El Vindice unió ambas mitades y una vez que el anillo estuvo completo lo lanzo lo más lejos que puedo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó Gokudera.

— En esta prueb se declarara como vencedor al primero que encuentre el anillo —dijo el bebé.

— Ushishi —sonrío—. Disculpe bebé —dijo el rubio mientras observaba al Vindice—. Puedo matarlo —inquirió.

— Hasta que uno de los dos contendientes caiga o se rinda o muera no podrán salir de este lugar —explicó el bebé.

Los miembros de Varia sonrieron, no por nada conocían a Belphegor, como "Prince the Ripper", ese mocoso estaba en problemas.

Uno de los Vindice adulto hablo: — Los demás suban a la plataforma —ordenó.

Sin más una vez que todos se subieron a la plataforma, la cual se elevó por el cielo.

— Esto es extremo —dijo Ryohei al ver la plataforma de color cristal—. Es como caminar en el aire.

— No esperaba menos de Vindice —dijo Reborn.

— Bien, la batalla por el anillo de la tormenta puede dar inicio —dijo el Vindice adulto.

Gokudera vio al rubio. Esté solo sonreía como idiota y no hacía nada, parecía que lo estaba retando.

« — No actúes de forma precipitada —recordó las palabras de Fon».

— Ushishi, al parecer el mocoso tiene miedo —dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios de Bel.

— Tsk —ese rubio era fastidioso se aseguraría de borrarle la sonrisa a ese idiota.

Belphegor comenzó a caminar. A paso lento. En verdad esperaba primero impacientar a su oponente, pero este permanecía en silencio, solo observando. Odiaba a ese tipo de oponentes.

Sin previo aviso Bel comenzó a correr. Gokudera lo observaba impaciente.

— Primero me aseguraré de hacerte pedacitos —amenazó el rubio.

— Ya quisieras imbécil —gruñó Gokudera.

Ambos corrieron directo al encuentro. Gokudera se preparó para lanzar su ataque. Belphegor sonrió como si no le importara nada. Y de pronto todas las mechas de sus bombas estaban inutilizadas.

— Pense que seria mas entretenido —aseguró Bel—, pero solo eres un simple plebeyo.

Una vena de enojo se dibujó en la frente de Gokudera que se creía ese imbécil con complejo de príncipe. No quería admitirlo, le entregó el tipo de arma que ese sujeto usaba, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera vio cómo evito y salió ileso de su ataque.

De pronto vio como los árboles aledaños al rubio cayeron cortados. Claramente eran cortes limpios.

— Al parecer haré un par de cortes contigo. Será la atracción principal de esta pelea.

El rubio se lanzó al ataque, Gokudera esquiva lo mejor que podía, no podía ver el arma de aquel maniático.

— Ushishi. Eres tan débil.

De pronto unos hilos atarían a Gokudera de pies y manos, se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una telaraña.

— Bueno, parece que es momento del plato principal, ushishi.

— Tú, maldito cabrón en cuanto salga de esta te voy a patear el trasero —gruño Hayato.

— Como si fueras capaz, no haz logrado ni siquiera acertar un golpe.

Belphegor saco un par de cuchillo, que parecían bisturís.

— Deberías sentirte agradecido, plebeyo —aseguro Bel.

Tsuna y compañía se sentían nerviosos. Los hilos que sujetaban a Gokudera estaban haciéndolo sangrar.

Yamamoto frunció el ceño, deseaba bajar de la plataforma e ir directamente a ayudar a Gokudera.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi tienen prohibido interferir en esta pelea —hablo el Vindice adulto.

Gokudera estaba fastidiado. Solo le quedaba esa opción, era bastante peligroso y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de acabar con el tipo con complejo de la realeza, pero antes de que llevará su ataque al siguiente nivel, su preciado Juudaime había hablado

— ¡HAYATO! —grito Tsuna—, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CON EL ANILLO. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MORIR!

Era lo único que podía hacer el castaño, cuando vio a su guardián de la tormenta entrar en el modo suicida, algo muy parecido había cuando lo había conocido.

— Tsuna tiene razón, Gokudera aún no hemos salido en nuestra cita —grito Yamamoto.

— No digas idioteces friki —le gritó Gokudera sonrojado.

Bel, se molesto. En verdad toda esa cursilería de sentimientos, no le importaban. La única vez que sintió la felicidad o algo parecido fue cuando asesinó a su familia.

—Veamos —dijo el rubio con tono infantil—. ¿Cuál sería el mejor lugar para comenzar?, o ya se —el rubio le enterró un cuchillo en la pierna izquierda, se acerco—. Ushishi… —Bel giró el cuchillo en la pierna de Gokudera.

Gokudera grito de dolor. Tsuna estaba furioso, estaban torturando a su amigo y él no podía hacer nada.

Belphegor, volvió a retroceder un par de pasos.

— Ahora que lo pienso, tiene unos ojos. Lo he decidido tu ojo izquierdo será mi próximo objetivo.

Tsk. No podría correr ni evitar el ataque. Pero podría librarse del golpe.

— Gokudera/ Hayato /Ahodera —gritaron sus amigos.

Bel lanzó su cuchillo, cuando Gokudera se liberó de los hilos del Varia. Gokudera cayó en el suelo. Y se quitó el cuchillo, no sin antes gruñir de dolor.

Tsuna y su guardianes respiraron de alivio.

— Y yo pensé que solo eras un mocoso —dijo Bel—. Cortastes mis hilos con tu ridícula llama de la tormenta. Pero lo que tu apenas descubriste yo lo he sabido por años.

Los cuchillo de Bel se eliminaron por llamas de color rojo.

Los miembros de Varia sonrieron felices, ese mocoso había hecho enfadar a su genio.

— Ushishi —río el Varia.

Los maestros de Gokudera estaban preocupados.

— Tsk —chasqueó lo lengua el menor.

Bel, se preparaba para volver a lanzar sus cuchillos. Y Gokudera volvió a encender las bombas. Era un plan arriesgado pero tenía que hacerlo. El menor comenzó a correr lo mejor que podía, con la pierna herida. Bel, sonrío.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, El volvió a quitarles la mecha a las bombas.

— Eso es todo lo que tienes —dijo burlesco el rubio.

Gokudera sonrió al ver que sus bombas aún seguían en el suelo.

— Te tengo —aseguró Gokudera.

Y ante sus palabras las bombas estallaron.

— Lo logró Gokudera —festejaron los guardianes de Tsuna.

— Pero, qué pasó al extremo.

—Es fácil. Gokudera uso sus llamas de la tormenta dentro de las polvora de las bombas, Belphegor se confió al ver que las mechas estaban contadas —explicó el hitman.

El príncipe destripador yacía en el suelo. Pero sin previo aviso se levantó, estaba furioso. Cómo se atrevía esa insignificante cucaracha a lastimarlo.

— Gokudera, corre por el anillo — grito Fon, quien recién había llegado acompañado por un Vindice.

Gokudera salió corriendo en dirección a donde habían lanzado el anillo.

— Siempre he pensado que no hay nada mejor que un blanco móvil —grito el rubio.

Los cuchillos iluminados por la llama de la tormenta le pasaban rozando. Eran muy distinta a los cuchillos normales, lo lastimaban más. Gokudera jadeo de cansancio. Tsk. Recordó lo que Fon le dijo acerca de fumar.

Comenzaba a ver borroso por la sangre perdida. No podía rendirse. De pronto vio algo brillar. Era el anillo. Estaba apunto de tomarlo cuando el anillo se alejó.

— ushishi.

El rostro de Gokudera estaba desconcertado.

— Muestrame tu expresión de angustia —dijo el Varia mientras se colocaba el anillo en el dedo.

Bel iba a lanzar un ataque mientras los cuchillos estaban a su alrededor. Gokudera ya no se podía mover, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, había fallado, pero sobretodo le había fallado a Juudaime.

Este era el final. De pronto uno de los Vindice se interpuso entre el ataque.

— Declaró como vencedor al miembro de Varia —dijo mientras todos los cuchillos de Bel quedaron en el suelo.

— ¿Porque interfieres? —se quejo el Varia.

— La pelea se dio por finalizada en cuanto tomaste el anillo. Mí líder se dio cuenta que desde el principio tú nunca perdiste el objetivo del anillo y te dejo continuar.

— Tienes alguna queja, Belphegor —era la voz infantil del bebé.

— Bueno me conformo con ver tu patético rostro, qué clase de guardián de la tormenta eres, la próxima vez que te vea te mataré —amenazó el rubio.

Gokudera estaba en shock, estaba a punto de tomar el anillo.

No escuchaba nada de lo que le decían.

Cuando Tsuna y sus guardianes bajaron de la plataforma, corriendo a ver a Gokudera.

— Hayato, reacciona —era Tsuna el que lo zarandeaba.

— Oe, Gokudera.

— Yo… Lo siento Juudaime —dijo Gokudera.

— Lo bueno es que tu estás bien —dijo rápidamente el castaño.

— Pero… falle.

— Gokudera —intervino Fon—. A pesar de que hayas perdido, lo importante siempre será que encuentres la fuerza para seguir adelante. Además me sorprendió que ya consiguiera usar la llama de la tormenta a voluntad —lo felicito en chino.

Ahora que lo observaban bien los presentes.

— ¡HIBARI! —guitarrón un tanto sorprendidos Tsuna, Lambo, Yamamoto y Ryohei.

— Porque todos me confunden con él —dijo sonriendo de forma amable—. Mi nombre es Fon, encantado de conocerlos.

Mientras tanto Lambo, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban murmurando.

— Creo que estoy alucinando —dijo el moreno.

— Al extremo, no sabía que Hibari tiene un hermano.

— Es tan… amable que da miedo —susurro Lambo.

— Pero se ve mayor —aclaró Tsuna.

Reborn se acercó a Fon.

— Hey Fon —escucho la Voz de Reborn.

— ¿Que ocurre Reborn?

— Te diste cuenta.

— El lugar está sellado, pero no es ninguna de las llamas que conocemos —murmuró con voz suave.


	28. Yamamoto Takeshi vs Superbi Squalo

**Capítulo XVIII: Yamamoto Takeshi vs Superbi Squalo**

El pequeño bebé de Vindice procedió a hablar: — Mañana no reuniremos a las cinco de la tarde en el dojo de la familia Asari —informó el bebé—. Le pedimos permiso al dueño del lugar.

— El dojo, ¿no es el Asarigumi *1? —preguntó Yamamoto.

— Si, obtuvimos el permiso de Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, solo por esta ocasión.

— Ese es el nombre de tu papá, Yamamoto —dijo Tsuna.

— Sí…

— No sabía que tu familia tenía un dojo —dijo Lambo.

— Ahora entiendo las habilidades de tu padre para hacer sushi —Gokudera mencionó al recordar la vez que comieron sushi en el Takesuchi,

— Los Vindice, no retiramos —hablo el que cargaba al bebé.

Los Vindice se perdieron caminando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Shamal se acercó al encuentro de Gokudera.

— Parece que haz crecido algo —dijo el doctor mientras sonreía.

— ¿Eh?

De pronto Shamal le picó la costilla derecha con el codo mientras sonreía.

— Oh, pillín nunca me di cuenta de que ya andabas en edad de tener pretendientes —dijo de forma pícara Shamal.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas? —protesto el menor.

Shamal se llevó su mano derecha hacia su barbilla.

— Nunca espere que tuvieras novio.

— Eh… ¿Cual novio? —dijo confundido el menor.

— Si yo lo escuche claro y fuerte. Cuando Yamamoto te grito que aún no habían salido en una cita.

Gokudera se puso completamente rojo. « Estupido friki del béisbol », maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de palabras que prácticamente había pregonado a todos los presentes.

— Por un momento me preocupe —dijo el mayor—, es bueno que estés interesado en alguien Hayato.

Se acercó Yamamoto a hablar con Gokudera.

— Y tú —dijo el de ojos verdes—. ¡NI TE ATREVAS A PERDER! —le espeto.

Yamamoto sonrió era la primera vez que Gokudera le pedía algo.

Shamal miraba como Gokudera gruñía y se quejaba con el moreno. Si definitivamente se entrometen para asegurarse que ese Yamamoto era de fiar.

— Escuche que le pediste una cita a mi pequeño Hayato —dijo Shamal con tono paternal.

— Si —aseguro Yamamoto.

— Bueno, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa. Como ya te diste cuenta Hayato no tiene la mejor personalidad del mundo, es grosero y terco. Entonces te pregunto. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?

— Bueno a decir verdad —Yamamoto se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—. No lo sé.

— ¡Oigan idiotas!, no hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí —gruño Gokudera.

— Chicos, debemos ir a casa a descansar —dijo Tsuna—. Aunque primero deberíamos ir a curar tus heridas Hayato-kun.

— ¡Juudaime! —dijo Gokudera en total tono de admiración—. No es necesario que se preocupe por mí, estoy perfectamente bien.

— Al contrario, debemos ir a que te revisen esas heridas —aseguró el mayor.

— Es tan noble Juudaime.

— Vamos Hayato —dijo Shamal—. Eres tan terco que aún me sorprende que sigas de pie.

— Gokudera —esta vez intervino Fon—. Es importante cuidar bien de tu propio cuerpo, no quieres que los demás se preocupen ¿verdad?

Era tan raro e incluso aterrador ver a alguien tan similar a Hibari-san siendo amable.

— Cabeza de pulpo, debes descansar —esta vez le reprendió Ryohei mientras lo reprendió.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua—. De acuerdo —accedió la tormenta.

— Traje auto —dijo rápidamente Reborn.

Tsuna y Lambo miraron aterrados al hitman.

— Yo puedo caminar perfectamente —dijo nervioso el castaño— ademas seria mas comodo si Hayato-kun viaja cómodamente.

— Tsuna tiene razón, nosotros podemos regresar a pie —dijo Lambo.

— No se preocupen por eso —dijo Reborn mientras sonreía—. Traje la limusina.

Todo estaba perdido. Reborn conducía de forma maniática y endemoniada.

— Tiene tiempo que no te veía conducir, Reborn —dijo Fon.

— Mi estilo de manejar sigue siendo el mismo —respondió.

— Deberías manejar con más prudencia —le dijo el chino.

— Eres tan tranquilo. Deberías ser más atrevido.

— Gracias, tal vez deberías llevar contigo a Skull —sugirió el arcobaleno de la tormenta.

El viaje al hospital había sido todo reconfortante para Lambo y Tsuna. « Maldito Reborn» tenía todo planeado para conducir, y peor para que fueran con él mientras conducía. Afortunadamente Fon se ofreció para conducir, alejando de forma amable "Reborn, crees que pueda conducir la limusina, nunca he conducido una". Reborn le dijo que sí, pero al mismo tiempo de dijo "Yo conduzco de regreso a casa".

Y de esa form dejaron a Gokudera, Fon y Shamal en el hospital,

— Por que no se quedan a dormir en la casa de Tsuna —sugirió el hitman.

— Seguro —respondió Yamamoto.

— Eso suena a pillamada EXTREMA —dijo Ryohei emocionado.

Y de esa forma los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en la habitación de Tsuna.

— Bueno, quería hablar con todos ustedes —dijo Yamamoto.

— Habla de una vez Takeshi, aunque ya me imagino de quien quieres hablar —comentó Lambo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Ryohei.

— Bueno… Es sobre Gokudera,

— ¿Es verdad que le pediste una cita? —pregunto Tsuna—. Me alegro por ambos.

Aseguró el castaño mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

— A mi me sorprende que Gokudera no te haya mandado a volar con sus bombas —dijo Lambo—. Además de que debes tener mucho valor para intentar salir con él —comentó Lambo mientras le tocaba el hombro a Yamamoto.

— ¿Por que valor?

— Por su carácter —dijo Lambo.

— Jaja, bueno creo que en el fondo Gokudera es muy tímido. Además quería que me sugirieron ¿que clase de lugares le gustan?

— Sería bueno que en su primera cita vayan a los lugares sobrenaturales —sugirió Tsuna.

— Tsuna eso no es romántico —comentó Lambo—, bueno aunque tratándose de Ahodera tal vez es la mejor opción.

— Uhm —murmuró Ryohei mientras pensaba en lugares sobrenaturales—. Ya sé, dicen que en el parque abandonado de Kokuyo se han dado avistamientos con fantasmas.

— Ese es un inicio, me aseguraré de investigar los gustos de Hayato —dijo Tsuna.

— Gracias chicos —agradeció el moreno.

— Creo que va ha haber un festival pronto —comentó Tsuna—. Sería bueno que fuéramos todos.

— Y que misteriosamente nos perdamos —agregó Lambo.

Durante un par de horas siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que decidieron dormir. En la mañana entró Reborn, arrojándole una cubeta llena de hielos a Tsuna.

— ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso Reborn?

— Vamos Tsuna, aun tienes que entrenar no seas perezoso.

— Que forma tan animada de despertarse —comentó Yamamoto.

— Es extrema —asintió Ryohei.

— Ustedes están mal de la cabeza —comentó Lambo.

— Yamamoto, no bajes la guardia en contra de Squalo, él se ha dedicado por mucho tiempo a destruir y derrotar diversos estilos de espada. Además, se suponía que él sería el líder de Varia en lugar de Xanxus—fue lo que dijo el hitman antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Tsuna continuaba con la tercera etapa de su entrenamiento.

— Dame-Tsuna concéntrate —dijo el hitman.

— ¿Pero?

— No te preocupes por Yamamoto, el no se preocupa por las cosas como tú. Es serio a su manera.

* * *

En el dojo de la familia de Yamamoto, se encontraba meditando el menor.

— Oe, Takeshi. ¿Es un adversario fuerte?

— Sí —respondió pensativo—. Por cierto, ¿por que prestaste el dojo?

— No se escapa nada ¿verdad? —sonrió el mayor—. Ayer en la tarde vinieron a verme unos hombres, me dijera acerca de tu pelea. Me preguntaron si podían usar el dojo para el encuentro. Sabes Takeshi, este dojo no es normal —explicó el hombre—. Toma.

Tsuyoshi le extendió a su hijo una espada dentro de una funda.

— Tomalá y muestra lo invencible que es el "Shigure Souen Ryu ***2** ".

— Se siente distinta.

— Es una espada especial —explicó el mayor—. Parece una simple espada de bambú, pero en realidad es una espada de acero. Su nombre es "Shigure Kintoki ***3** ".

— Pero, papá es tu tesoro.

— Y por eso quiero que lo tengas, para que seas capaz de proteger y enfrentar las adversidades, Takeshi. Kintoki solo revela su verdadera forma al utilizar el estilo Shigure Soen Ryu —sonrió el mayor—. Más te vale no perder.

— Gracias papá.

* * *

Gokudera estaba inquieto. No lo admitiría ni aunque estuvieran amenazando, le preocupaba el idiota de béisbol.

— Oh, la juventus —dijo Shamal burlón.

— De qué hablas.

— Preocupado por tu novio.

— Ya te dije unas veinte mil veces que ese idiota no es mi novio.

— Entonces por qué te preocupas.

— Por el resultado de la batalla, ese sujeto de cabello largo.

— Uhm… Squalo no es un oponente fácil. El venció al anterior líder de Varia —comentó.

—Eh… entonces…

— Así es Gokudera, la tradición para elegir al nuevo líder de Varia es que el candidato derrote al líder en curso.

— Tsk.

— Tu novio estará bien —aseguró el mayor—. Después de todo no se perdería una cita contigo. Claro si sobrevive a tu hermana —rió el mayor.

— ¿Que tiene que ver mi aneki en esto?

— Nada en realidad hablamos un poco de tu pretendiente.

— ¡Estas loco! —le reclamo el menor.

— Era broma. Bianchi está de vacaciones en Mafia Land. Por qué no le das un poco de motivación a Yamamoto y le dices: "Si ganas te daré un apasionado beso".

— Pudrete, como si fuera a decir algo tan cursi y ridículo.

* * *

Faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la tarde. Yamamoto entreno lo normal, entonces vio acercarse a Gokudera.

— Oe, Gokudera te encuentras bien —sonrió el moreno—. No era necesario que vinieras a animarme.

— Tsk, como si viniera a apoyarte.

— Eres todo un tsundere —le dijo Yamamoto.

— Solo vine aquí para… —Gokudera trago seco, malditas palabras porque no le salían.

— Lo que Hayato quiere decir —intervino Shamal mientras salía de su escondite—. Es que si ganas podrán ir a su cita cuando termine la disputa por los anillos.

— ¿De donde carajo saliste Shamal?

— Es en serio —murmuró Yamamoto.

— Te lo aseguro como el maestro de Gokudera que soy.

Gokudera se disponía a sacar un par de bombas, en definitiva los idiotas terminaban llevándose bien.

— ¿Por cierto como saben donde vivo? —cuestione el moreno.

— Es el poder del amor —dijo de forma burlesca Shamal.

— Reborn-san, nos dio tu dirección —aseguro rápidamente Gokudera.

De pronto se escuchó que un auto freno, de él bajaron Tsuna, Ryohei, Lambo y Reborn

— Fue un viaje extremo —aseguro Ryohei.

— Maldito Reborn, no puedes conducir como una persona normal —bramo Lambo.

— Es que me entretiene ver la cara de terror que pones Vaca idiota.

— Reborn, todo da vueltas —dijo Tsuna.

— Juudaime, se encuentra bien —pregunto preocupado el guardián de la tormenta.

Los Varia aparecen de imprevisto.

— Mocoso te voy a rebanar —amenazó Squalo.

— Ya veremos quien pierde —dijo Yamamoto mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Reborn de inmediato se dio cuenta de la llegada de Vindice, esta vez solo estaban presentes contando al bebé, solo estaban cuatro.

— Siganme —habló el adulto de los Vindice.

LLegaron al dojo Asarigumi. Se veía impecable en cada detalle. Uno de los Vindice les indico a los guardianes de la lluvia que se pararan en el centro de dojo.

— Vamos a formar el círculo —dijo LAmbo ya acostumbrado.

— Tsk. Apurate idiota —dijo Gokudera.

— Al extremo.

— Yamamoto vamos —dijo Tsuna.

Ya abrazados dentro del círculo gritaron a coro: —Yamamoto, pelea.

Tsuna y los guardianes restantes se quedaron de pie en el lado derecho del dojo, mientras los Varia estaban en el lado contrario.

— Que la batalla comience —anunció el bebé.

El interior del dojo de pronto se tornó de color azul.

— ¿Que está sucediendo? —pregunto Squalo.

— Este lugar es distinto a otros dojos, además de ser el lugar indicado para la pelea entre los guardianes de la lluvia —explicó el Vindice adulto—. Este lugar era donde se entrenó se entrenó de joven el primer guardián de la lluvia, Asari Ugetsu. Cada vez que hay un enfrentamiento entre dos oponentes de diferentes estilos de espada este lugar se ve envuelto por llamas de la lluvia, lo interesante de este lugar es que sentirán los combatientes y los espectadores que están dentro del agua, con todas sus limitaciones que se crea al pelear dentro del agua, la única excepciones que ambos podrán respirar.

Ambos guardianes de la lluvia sentían el cuerpo pesado, su movimientos se verían limitados por el lugar.

Squalo fue el primero en correr rumbo a Yamamoto. Sus avances eran torpes y lentos.

— Reborn… Debes haber una forma para que Yamamoto pueda moverse de forma libre —dedujo Tsuna.

— Hay una forma, pero tendrá que descubrirla el mismo.

Yamamoto esquivo por milímetros el ataque del Varia.

— Fuiste capaz de ver mi ataque, basura —sonrió el de cabello largo—. Pero no será capaz de mucho.

Squalo. Era tán fácil que se reía. Ese mocoso no tenía oportunidad alguna, todo el grupo de mocosos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no eran más que unos niños intentando detener a un grupo de asesinos. Ellos apenas estaban aprendiendo a controlar sus llamas.

Yamamoto escucho la voz de sus maestros.

— No te rindas Takeshi —intervino la Voz de Skull.

— No se te ocurra perder hijo.

— Puedes utilizar eso, el gran Skull-sama lo autoriza —ordenó el Stugman.

Reborn aprovechó para golpear a Skull.

— ¿Porque me golpeas maldito Reborn?

— Oh, te atreves a amenazarme —la mirada del hitman se torno seria.

— Para nada Reborn-senpai.

— No distraigas Skull. Yamamoto sabe qué hacer.

Squalo se acercó al moreno. Iba a eliminar a aquella basura de un solo golpe. Era ahora o nunca la Kintoki cambio de forma dejando ver una espada larga y afilada con una golondrina grabada en la vaina.

La espada de Squalo chocó con la espada de Yamamoto.

— Tuviste suerte basura.

— Oe, Takeshi enseñale algunos modales —grito Tsuyoshi.

Yamamoto se estaba concentrando, había aprendido el estilo de espada de su padre, y Skull le había enseñado algo de control sus llamas. Observó que Squalo se acercaba de nuevo, el cuerpo del Varia estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de las propias llamas de Squalo dejando que el de cabellos largos se moviera con naturalidad.

Takeshi pensó en lo siguiente, "No es solo adorno este lugar".

A Squalo le irritaba de sobremanera ese mocoso.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar.

— Es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu patético estilo.

— Callate, tu en definitiva no sabes nada del estilo definitivo de Shigure —grito molesto Tsuyoshi.

Yamamoto estaba atacando a Squalo, pero Squalo simplemente parecía reír mientras detenía cada ataque.

— Deja de jugar maldito mocoso. Ni siquiera estás usando el filo de esa espada.

— Esta espada es para proteger. De qué me serviría la hoja de una espada ensangrentada.

— No me hagas reír, he derrotado cada estilo de espada que existe —dijo Squalo.

Squalo volvió al ataque, y mandó a volar a Yamamoto contra la pared.

— Tu estilo es basura, yo he derrotado el Shigure Soen Ryu. Cada una de sus ocho formas.

— Eso no es posible —dijo Tsuyoshi—. Takeshi recuerda lo que te enseñe.

— Lo se papá. El estilo Shigure Soen Ryu es un estilo impecable, poderoso e incomparable.

— No me hagas reír —dijo Squalo mientras atacaba—, ya no puedes seguirme el paso.

Tsuyoshi observó a su hijo, vio exactamente la misma determinación que cuando le pidió que le enseñara a usar la espada. El no perdería. La octava forma de Shigure Soen era distinta dependiendo de cada persona, le sorprendía que Takeshi la desarrollara con tan poco tiempo.

— Ten más respeto —amenazó Tsuyoshi—. Shigure Soen Ryu es un estilo de cambio.

— No me vengas con tu patrañas viejo —reclamo Squalo.

— Vas a perder —aseguró Tsuyoshi.

Yamamoto se puso en pose. Cada persona que aprendía el Shigure Soen Ryu solo aprendía las primeras siete poses del estilo, la octava forma era propia de cada aprendiz.

Tsuyoshi sonrió, la pose de su hijo parecía que fuera a jugar beisbol.

— No bromes, debes estar jugando.

— Siempre soy serio con las cosas que me importan —aseguró Takeshi.

Squalo se lanzó a atacar a Yamamoto, "No puede ser lo perdí de vista", pensó el Varia, entonces lo localizo estaba atrás de él, que ingenuo era ese mocoso, Squalo atacó a Yamamoto, el menor detuvo el golpe con Kintoki.

— Yamamoto/Idiota/Takeshi —gritaron los presentes.

— Observen con atención —les dijo Tsuyoshi.

Todo el lugar eran llamas de lluvia, entonces usaría aquellas llamas en su ataque.

— Octava forma ofensiva, Utsushi Ame ***4** —grito Yamamoto.

Un tornado rodeo a Squalo, no pudo moverse dentro de aquel vórtice, no se iría solo. Squalo usó su espada y la uso para partir el tornado en el que estaba y antes de que el tornado de agua se cerrará jalo a Yamamoto con él.

Los presentes estaban sin palabras. Squalo estaba inconsciente sobre el suelo, su cabello había sido cortado con el último ataque de Yamamoto. El menor no estaba en las mejores condiciones, también se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

— Empate —declaró el bebé.

— La basura debe morir —dijo Xanxus.

— Xanxus todo lo que ocurra durante las batallas —habló el bebé—. Será juzgado por Vindice. Abstente de que te reservemos una habitación en la prisión.

— Hagan lo que quieran —dijo Xanxus.

— Por cierto Xanxus, cuando sea la batalla del anillo del cielo. Deben estar presentes todos tus guardianes, no se aceptan sustitutos —habló el Vindice adulto.

 **Asarigumi*** **1** **:** Significa medios del clan Asari, actualmente pertenece el dojo pertenece a Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Lugar donde Tsuyoshi su estilo Shigure Soen cuando era joven.

 **Shigure Soen Ryu** ***2** **:** Estilo de la golondrina azul, es un estilo de espada conocido como el "Estilo de Espada Invencible" por varias razones. Cada generación añade una nueva forma a este estilo y, por esta razón, varía dependiendo del maestro de quién lo utilice. Así, podría haber muchas variaciones diferentes de la misma técnica.

 **Shigure Kintoki** ***3** **:** significa lluvia de otoño momento una cubierta de bambú de la cual sólo se libera cuando se utiliza el estilo de espada Shigure Soen Ryu.

 **Utsushi Ame** ***4** **:** significa "Reflejo de lluvia". Se supone que esta es la novena forma ofensiva que crea Yamamoto, pero lo cambie para que sea la octava, por que si en teoría en el Shigure se enseñan siete tecnicas en lugar de ocho, por lo que la octava forma varia.


	29. Rokudo Mukuro vs Mammon

**Capítulo XXIX: Rokudo Mukuro vs Mammon**

Tsuyoshi corrió a verificar el estado de su hijo. Yamamoto estaba casi inconsciente respirando de forma agitada.

— Takeshi, resiste.

— Hey idiota despierta —dijo preocupado Gokudera mientras zarandeaba Yamamoto.

— Hayato-kun no muevas así a Yamamoto —pidió Tsuna.

— Yamamoto solo esta inconsciente —dijo Reborn—. Bajo su guardia en el último minuto y se confió.

— Y eso que el gran Skull lo entreno, cuando despierte lo reprenderé por empatar.

Vindice se paró en medio del dojo.

— La siguiente pelea será entre los guardianes de la niebla —informó el bebé—. La batalla comenzará a la medianoche de mañana. Nosotros iremos a buscarlos antes de la medianoche.

Los miembros de Vindice desaparecieron como siempre.

Xanxus miró de reojo a Squalo, este permanecía en el suelo inconsciente, le ordenó al sujeto grande que se llevará a Squalo, malditos Vindice quienes se creían para interferir en los asuntos de Varia.

— Vamos al hospital —ordenó Reborn mientras se echaba en el hombro derecho a Yamamoto—. Señor Yamamoto —hablo Rebron. Lamento los problemas ocasionados.

— No hay problema —aseguró el hombre—. Takeshi se confió bastante.

Y de esa forma se subieron al auto de Reborn, quien condujo de forma magistral directo al hospital. Tsuna y Lambo fueron los primeros en descender del vehículo.

— Me pareció como si estuviéramos volando —dijo Tsuyoshi mientras sonreía.

Tsuna, Lambo y Gokudera observaron al papá de Yamamoto, en definitiva el menor tenía toda la personalidad de su padre.

— Hayato como fue la batalla —dijo Shamal mientras se acercaba.

— Terminó en empate —masculló.

— ¿usted es un doctor?, puede revisar a mi hijo —preguntó Tsuyoshi.

Shamal miro a menor inconsciente. A él no le gustaba atender a hombre prefería atender a las mujeres. Observo la mirada de ayato, ya que. No podía negarle casi nada a su alumno.

— Siganme —pidió Shamal mientras ingresaban en el hospital.

El doctor reviso a Yamamoto.

— ¿Que tiene el idiota? —cuestiono Hayato.

— Hayato, no puedes ir diciéndole a las personas idiotas.

— Tsk.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Takeshi?

— Si, al parecer en la pelea hubo un exceso de llamas de la lluvia, al verse envuelto por tal cantidad de llamas Yamamoto se quedo inconciente debido a la fuerza de estas. Despertará en un par de horas, de momento he desinfectado y vendado todas sus heridas.

— Tú eres uno de los amigos de Takeshi… Tu nombre es Gokudera-kun ¿verdad?, Takeshi siempre habla de Tsuna-kun, y de Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera se sentía nervioso, por un momento se le olvido que solo iban a dejar al beisbolista en el hospital, ese era el plan dejarían a Yamamoto en el hospital, pero no ahora se encontraba acompañando al padre del idiota del beisbol en el hospital.

— Ah, yo diría que es algo así como el casi novio de su hijo —dijo de los más quitado de la pena Shamal.

— Ah, conque era eso —el papá de Yamamoto se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. La juventud de ahora.

Gokudera salió corriendo del lugar. "Estupido Shamal", maldijo para sus adentros.

Por su parte Tsuyoshi y Shamal pensaron inmediatamente en la palabra: Tsundere.

* * *

Era otro nuevo día en la cuidad de Kokuyo, Tsuna se despertó y se dio cuenta que esta vez Reborn no lo había venido a molestar, en su repiso encontró una noto, era la letra pulcra del hitman.

 _ **Chaos, Dame-Tsuna.**_

 _ **Tuve que salir a atender uno de mis asuntos, asiste a la escuela. A la salida continuaremos con tu entrenamiento, asegúrate de ir a decirle a Mukuro que hoy es su pelea.**_

Tsuna suspiró. Se apresura a darse una ducha matinal y a ponerse el uniforme. Se dirigió al comedor, en donde ya estaba sentado Lambo y Nana.

— Tsu-kun, no va a desayunar Reborn con nosotros.

— Reborn salió a atender unos asuntos.

— Ahora que lo pienso papá aún no ha regresado.

Tsuna se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, en definitiva no podía decirle que papá estaba encerrado en la cárcel de una organización que regula las leyes de la mafia.

— Papá…

— Papá está bien, ayer llamó a la casa muy noche —mintió Lambo—. Dijo que la junta de mineros en la que estaba se extendería un par de días.

— Lambo, debiste haberme despertado.

— Papá dijo que te dejará descansar, mamá.

— Papá siempre es tan considerado —sonrió Nana—, por ciento Tsu-kun, prepare comida de más, podrías llevarla para compartirla con tus amigos.

Nana puso en el comedor una caja de almuerzo de diez pisos.

— Preparaste mucha comida mamá —dijo Lambo.

— Seguro.

— No te olvides de llevarle también a tus adorables senpais.

Tsuna y Lambo salían rumbo a la escuela, cuando se encontraron con Gokudera.

— Buenos días Juudaime.

— Buenos días Hayato-kun. ¿Como esta Yamamoto?

— No lo sé.

— Pero si ayer te quedaste con él en el hospital Ahodera —dijo Lambo.

— El idiota esta bien, solo estaba inconsciente.

— Que bueno que te preocupas por "tu" idiota —dijo Lambo mientras sonreía.

— ¿Que insinuas Vaca tonta?

— Yo, no insinuo nada. Solo dijo lo que veo.

— Chicos no peleen.

De esa manera transcurrió la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

— Hayato-kun, mamá preparado almuerzo de más ¿quieres?

— Oka-sama, se preocupa por mí —dijo en tono conmovido Gokudera.

— Sí, también preparó almuerzo, para Lambo y para los demás. Iré a llamar a Ken y a Chikusa.

— No se preocupe iré yo.

— Puedes hacerme un favor Hayato-kun.

— lo que sea por usted Juudaime.

— Lambo no tarda en llegar —dijo el menor mientras tomaba la mitad de los pisos de la caja del almuerzo—. Esperalo, por favor.

Gokudera se quedó cuidando lo que sobraba de la caja de los almuerzo.

* * *

Tsuna se dirige a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, llamó a la puerta. Escucho la voz de Mukuro diciéndole que pasará.

— Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Y ese milagro que vienes a verme.

Comentó Mukuro, asu lado estaban Ken y Chikusa. Y también estaba Verde leyendo un libro.

— ¿Que quieres Vongola? —dijo molesto Ken.

— Yo, bueno… Mi mamá les envío una caja de almuerzo.

— Intentas compararnos con comida —gruñó rubio..

— Simplemente no tomes la comida, y ya —dijo algo furioso Tsuna.

— Oye, ¿puedo tomar una? —dijo Verde—. A decir verdad me encanta la comida casera, pero odio cocinar.

Verde aprecio el interior de la caja, la comida tenía buena apariencia.

Ken observó a Verde, parecía feliz mientras comía.

— Tu madre es soltera —preguntó Verde.

— Mamá ya tiene a papá —dijo Tsuna de inmediato.

— Tiene alguna hermana tu madre.

— Es hija única.

— Y que tal, tiene primas.

— Disculpe, pero me esta fastidiando esta conversación —dijo Tsuna con una vena de enojo en su frente.

— Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Tsuna suspiro.

— Disculpa, Chikusa-kun —dijo el castaño acercarse al de gorra—. Te molestaría si te doy esta comida.

Chikusa observó al menor y tomó la caja. No podía hacerle un desaire a Nana-san.

— Gracias, dile a Nana-san que su comida siempre es deliciosa.

Era la primera vez que Tsuna intercambiaba más de tres palabras con el chico del gorro.

«Ahora solo falta Mukuro», pensó Tsuna.

— Este Mukuro. Mamá tambien envio un almuerzo para tí.

— Que considerada es tú mamá —dijo Rokudo.

— Mukuro-sama voy a comprar algunas bebidas —informó Chikusa mientras salía.

— Te acompaño, Kakipi —dijo Ken.

— Voy a estirar las piernas —dijo Verde mientras se ponía de pie.

De esa forma solo se quedaron solo Mukuro y Tsuna.

— Habla de una vez, Tsunayoshi-kun.

— La batalla que sigue es la de la niebla.

— ¿En donde?

— Dijo el bebé, que ellos nos irían a buscar antes de la media noche.

— Debiste decirlo desde el principio —dijo Mukuro—. Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar conmigo.

— Yo…

— Por cierto, me gusto esa faceta tuya. A pesar de que Chikusa es usualmente rudo lo pusiste en su lugar —sonrió el mayor.

— Es que mamá se esforzó cocinando.

— Tu mamá no sabe nada de la mafia, haz pensado en decírselo alguna vez.

— Yo no quiero que ella esté en peligro.

— Pero es peor que este en peligro sin saber por qué. Cuando pasó lo de la bazooka, vi a tu mamá. Al parecer sabía lo de Vongola.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Confías mucho en las personas, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

El día en que Mukuro viajó diez años en el futuro.

Mukuro observó el lugar, se suponía que estaba en Mafia Land, recordar algo de una bazooka con dirección a él.

— Ara. Mu-kun —reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Observo a la mujer frente a él, era Nana. Pero se veía distinta, con el cabello un poco más largo.

— ¿Nana-san?

— Supongo que Lambo volvió a usar la bazooka de los diez años.

— Entonces estoy en el futuro —dedujo.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió.

— Mu-kun. Cuida a Tsuna por mí.

— Eh, a que se refiere.

— Tsuna nunca me dirá lo de Vongola. Por eso, cuídalo por mí.

Mukuro quiero responder algo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en una montaña rusa en Mafia Land.

* * *

Mukuro abrió la caja del almuerzo de Nana.

— No te quedes viendo mientras como. Acompáñame —dijo Mukuro.

En aquel momento no puedo contestarle nada a la castaña, pero desde que conoció al castaño algo estaba cambiando.

A Tsuna se le había olvidado por completo ir a almorzar con Hayato y Lambo.

— Eres como un niño mientras comes —dijo Rokudo mientras observaba la orilla del labio de Tsuna manchada por algo de comida.

— ¿por qué?

— Tienes algo de comida en el labio.

De pronto el ambiente se rompió, entró Ken corriendo.

— Mukuro-sama traje algunas bebidas para usted.

Chikusa entró detrás de Ken, se dio cuenta de algo que ni el mismísimo Rokudo Mukuro se había dado cuenta.

— Ken, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que pedir que entres como una persona civilizada?

— Lo siento Mukuro-sama.

Chikusa se acercó a Tsuna y le extendió una botella con jugo de manzana.

— Gracias —dijo el menor.

— Por cierto, Sawada deberías apurarte la hora del almuerzo está por terminar.

— Eh, en serio. No me di cuenta —dijo el castaño antes de salir corriendo a su salón.

* * *

Tsuna entró corriendo a su salón.

— Juudaime tardó demasiado, se encuentra bien.

— Eh, sí lo lamento Hayato-kun.

— La vaca idiota regreso a su salon, y Reborn-san vino y se termino lo que sobraba del almuerzo, lo siento Juudaime no pude apartar nada.

— No te preocupes Hayato, comí algo del almuerzo en el concejo estudiantil.

— Ese sujeto.

— Si le avise a Mukuro, que su pelea es la siguiente.

* * *

Mukuro estaba sentado en su sofá, cuando se cuenta que algunos intrusos habían ingresado a su territorio.

— Kufufu, a si que ya llegaron miembros de Vindice.

— Rokudo Mukuro —era la voz de uno de los Vindice, a juzgar por el tono parecía la voz de una Mujer—. La batalla de la niebla será en el mundo de los sueños.

— Oya, supongo que no puedo negarme.

— Exactamente , toma —dijo la Vindice mientras le entregaba un anillo—. Colocate el anillo y en el momento en el que cierras tu ojos estarás dormido. Tambien tengo el deber de informarte que los que ocurra en el mundo de los sueños afectará tu cuerpo físico.

— Será lo mismo para los espectadores.

— No, lo espectadores sólo podrán ver lo que ocurre en el sueño no serán capaces de hablar y tampoco podrán intervenir, solo podrás ver al guardián de la niebla de Varia.

Mukuro se colocó el anillo y cerró los ojos, en cuanto volvió a ser capaz de abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar. El lugar apestaba a desinfectante. "Contrólate" se dijo a sí mismo "es solo una ilusión".

— En serio creyeron que caería en su juego —dijo Mukuro.

— Vindice no creo este lugar lo hizo tu subconsciente —se escuchó la voz infantil—. La verdadera pelea comenzará cuando se enfrenten los guardianes de la niebla.

* * *

Por su parte Mammon estaba soñando con el día en que terminaron malditos.

— Esto solo es un sueño —aseguró el Varia—. ¿Que significado tiene esto Vindice?

— Estos son lo recuerdos de tu subconsciente —escucho la voz del Vindice adulto—. Supongo que es el momento de que los guardianes se enfrente.

El sueño cambió de lugar, se mostraba un lugar distinto, un lugar completamente lúgubre, árboles secos y el cielo de color rojo.

— Kufufu —sonrió Mukuro al ver el lugar.

— Así que tu eres el guardián de la niebla, Rokudo Mukuro.

— Al parecer soy algo famoso, arcobaleno de la niebla.

Mukuro apareció su tridente. Y se lanzó a atacar a Mammon, el arcobaleno de la niebla lo evito.

— Pensé que comenzaría con alguno de tus seis caminos —dijo Mammon en tono confiado—. Supongo que empezaré yo.

El escenario cambió de lugar. Mukuro se dio cuenta de en qué lugar estaba. "Maldito arcobaleno se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir".

Camino revisando en lugar. Cuando se encontró la silueta de una mujer de cabellera similar a la de él.

— Así que aun sigues vivo —dijo con odio—. Supongo que los demonios no mueren de forma fácil.

* * *

Reborn observaba todo, se le había olvidado que Viper era capaz de leer la mentes, claro que esa odiosa habilidad había disminuido cuando fueron malditos, haciendo que solo el arcobaleno de la niebla pudiera leer los pensamientos de su oponente en ese momento, sin duda alguna la telepatía de Viper había regresado haciendo que Mukuro viera su pasado.

* * *

Mukuro observó el rostro desencajado e iracundo de la mujer. Ella lo había abandonado a su suerte.

— Supongo que tengo que volver a deshacerme de tí.

Mukuro solo la observo, a esa mujer desquiciada.

Esto era una ilusión. Él no tenía sentimiento ni nada de esas idioteces humanas. Sin dudarlo ensarto a la mujer con su tridente.

— Arcobaleno no funcionan tus ilusiones conmigo —aseguro Rokudo mientras la ilusión se desvanecía.

Viper intentó volver a leer la mente de Mukuro.

— Crees que te dejare que intentes ver mis recuerdos —dijo Mukuro—, nunca me espere que fueras un telépata.

— Parece que tendré que tomarte en serio.

Un monstruo lleno de tentáculos agarró las manos de Rokudo.

— Ahora cómo debería continuar —anuncio Mammon.

— Kufufu —río Mukuro.

De pronto un dragón de escamas negras apareció y se comió a Mammon.

Mammon deshizo la ilusión del dragón.

— Muy hábil casi te la compro Rokudo.

— Es más que suficiente —dijo Mukuro mientras en su ojo rojo aparecía el número uno en japonés.

De pronto Mammon se vio en aquel cuerpo que odiaba, no podía ser había vuelto a quedar maldecido.

— Esto no puede ser. Yo… —su voz sonaba infantil.

— Recuerda arcobaleno que tu maldición nunca ha sido rota —aseguro Mukuro—. A pesar de que todos los arcobalenos, bueno a excepción del loco profesor Verde, los demás buscaron una forma de como romper su maldición. Estarás maldito por la eternidad.

Los Vindice aparecieron.

— Mammon, ya no puede pelear. Se declara como ganador a Rokudo Mukuro. La próxima batalla será la de los guardianes de la nube. El lugar será el río donde se conectan las ciudades de Namimori y Kokuyo.

Y todo se desvaneció.

Mukuro despertó, y vio enfrente de él a la mujer de Vindice.

—Toma —dijo mientras le daba la mitad del anillo de la niebla.

La Vindice desapareció.

— Pareces que dejaste a Viper con secuelas emocionales, en verdad lo quebraste. Aunque siempre pensé que su mayor miedo era ser pobre —comentó Verde.

— Eso no lo afectaría tanto, tendría que trabajar más. Lo que más lo afectó fue el ver el cuerpo de la maldición, fue bueno que me enseñaras las fotos de los arcobalenos con la forma de la maldición.

De pronto se escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras. Era Sawada Tsunayoshi y traía las mejillas sonrosadas, "de seguro debió venir corriendo" pensó Rokudo.


	30. Hibari Kyoya vs Gola Mosca

**Capítulo XXX: Hibari Kyoya vs Gola Mosca**

De pronto se escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras. Era Sawada Tsunayoshi y traía las mejillas sonrosadas, "de seguro debió venir corriendo" pensó Rokudo. Verde observo a Sawada, en verdad parecía del tipo de persona que poseía la llama del cielo. Los pocos usuarios de la llama del cielo eran personas demasiado intuitivas y perspicaces en lo referente a los sentimientos.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿cómo llegaste a mis dominios? —cuestiono Mukuro, ya que nunca le había mencionado al castaño donde vivía.

— Reborn.

El arcobaleno, al parecer tenía muy buenas fuentes de información.

Los tres presentes escucharon el corrido de un auto mientras se derrapaba en el pavimento.

— Sawada, Reborn está afuera —dedujo hábilmente el doctor—. Ese sujeto sigue siendo un suicida al volante —suspiro—, de hecho las únicas veces que lo vi conducir de forma decente fue cuando… Olvídalo voy ha hablar con él.

El arcobaleno del trueno se alejo y dejo hablando a esos dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun? —cuestiono Mukuro de forma seria.

—Yo… Bueno, sobre lo que…

Mukuro lo miro y lo cortó rápidamente: — Si es sobre lo que vieron en la batalla de la niebla, no quiero tu lastima —corto ácidamente.

Tsuna se quedó callado, durante la batalla de la niebla no pudo intervenir. Ni siquiera fue capaz gritarle o animarlo, como pasó en la batallas anteriores, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si de haber sido posible el ilusionista hubiera querido formar un círculo con todos los demás.

— No es lastima —aseguró el menor—. Yo solo vine a verte porque me preocupo. Si fuera lastima no estaría en este momento aquí, tal vez ni siquiera me consideres tu amigo ni nada por el estilo.

— No amigos, solo subordinados que acaten sus órdenes lo que ocurra con ellos no me interesa ni me importa.

— Te preocupan Chikusa y Ken. Y a ellos les importas tu, eres tan deshonesto que no lo admites.

— Oya, oya ahora vas a darme clases de sentimientos —lo miro furioso.

— No… Solo dije lo que era más que obvio. Yo, soy bastante torpe, y siempre he sido bastante cobarde, pero eso comenzó a cambiar cuando comencé a conocer a mis amigos, Gokudera-kun quiso matarme, y cuando conocí a Yamamoto me dijo que no era serio, Lambo no se porque pero cuando lo conocí me sentí identificado. Ryohei siempre está viviendo día a día, De-san a pesar de parecer genial y confiable es torpe y patoso como yo cuando no está con su familia. Hibari-san, bueno no estoy muy seguro de cómo es él, pero él parece la clase de personas que si es necesario te echara la mano aunque después te quiera morder hasta la muerte. Y lo poco que he conocido a Chikusa, parece bastante serio pero confiable y Ken es bastante hiperactivo y ruidoso en cierta manera me recuerda a Gokudera-kun.

— Que discurso tan conmovedor —dijo con saña—. Todo esto está ocurriendo por la mafia. Antes de eso ellos ni siquiera te conocen o como mínimo te hablaban, viviste una temporada en Namimori.

— Tal vez tienes razón sea la razón por la que sea, fui capaz de conocerlos gracias a Reborn y a sus alocados planes. Cuando vi por primera vez a Reborn supe que todo iba a ser un problema, y prácticamente volteo mi vida de cabeza, no puedo decir que todo ha sido malo. También te conoci a tí, Mukuro.

— A veces pareces otra persona, algunas veces pareces alguien asustado y débil, y otras veces en verdad pareces confiable —espero Mukuro—. ¿Cual es el verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— Déjame conocer al verdadero Rokudo Mukuro —pidió Tsuna.

— Podrías arrepentirte.

— Es un riesgo que debo tomar.

— Y ¿cual es el plan? —inquirió Rokudo mientras sonreía de esa forma juguetona que siempre mostraba.

* * *

Verde se subió al auto de Reborn, y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

— Vaya te aseguraste de que Rokudo destruyera a Viper.

— Eso le paso a Mammon por confiarse, en verdad no creí que fuera a perder. Supongo que algunos estigmas no son fáciles de romper.

Reborn le apuntó con la pistola a Verde.

— Que tanto le contaste a Mukuro —amenazó.

— No mucho, él ya tenía recabada cierta información. Sus fuentes son bastante asombrosas. Además ni nosotro mismos sabemos mucho de la maldición, todo fue tan rápido. Si no estuviera envuelto en este momento con el asunto de los anillos, lo contrataría como asistente, pero es bastante orgulloso para alguien que siempre ha sido su propio jefe.

— Si no estuvieras dedicandote a jugar con tus experimentos, posiblemente sabrás cómo deshacer la maldición de forma permanente.

— Puede ser, pero considero la maldición como algo interesante y en contra de toda lógica. Por cierto Reborn, ¿que es lo que planeas?

— A qué te refieres —fingió demencia—. Yo no planeo nada.

— Está claro que tu primer objetivos entrenar a un sucesor digno de la familia Vongola, pero ¿que es lo que planeas con Mukuro?... —medito qué palabras decir antes de proseguir—. Hay algo que me inquieta. Investigue a Mukuro, vi la pelea de la niebla. Viste ese laboratorio Reborn.

— Te refieres a la familia Estraneo.

— Si. Desaparecieron de forma misteriosa.

— ¿Crees que Mukuro es el culpable?

— No lo sé… A mi me enviaron a investigar lo destrozos del lugar, y sabes que había.

— ¿Que?

— Absolutamente nada… No había sangre, no había señales de pelea. Mammon incluso intentó reconstruir la escena del crimen, y me recordo a algo.

— La extraña presencia de Vindice. Es p´posible que fueran ellos, después de todo ellos juzgan a la mafia. A la familia Estraneo se le había prohibido seguir con sus experimentos, eran considerados ilegales, el noveno me envió la primera vez a negociar con el líder de los Estraneo. A mi parecer accedió demasiado rápido, ya que no quería que se desatara una guerra entre familias.

— Al parecer solo fue una pantalla, si Vindice intervino me pregunto que fue lo que descubrio la familia Estraneo para que tuviera que ser eliminada.

* * *

— Entonces Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿cuál es tu magnífico plan?

— Bueno, podemos almorzar juntos.

— Me deja impresionado tu brillante plan.

Tsuna realizó un puchero.

— Entonces sugiere algunas ideas —le recalco Tsuna.

— Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun no te molestes.

— Ya se podrías decirme Tsuna —aseguró el menor.

— Me niego.

—¿Por qué?, siempre me ha gustado que me digan solo Tsuna.

— Me gusta llamarte por tu nombre Tsunayoshi-kun, es un desperdicio recortar tu nombre. Además me gustan algunas de la tradiciones japonesa, como la de los sufijos de los nombres. Podrías probar, llamándome Mukuro-sama —sonrió la niebla.

Una venita de inmediato se dibujó en la frente de Tsuna.

— Oya —sonrió Rokudo—. Solo bromeaba, puedes seguir llamándome por mi primer nombre, pero eres libre de añadir el "sama" en cualquier momento.

— Nunca te rindes.

— Es una de mis grandes virtudes.

— No se te olvide la humildad —añadió Tsuna mientras suspiraba—. Cuando termine la batalla de los anillos, hay que ir con todos los demás al festival.

— Oya, siempre quise usar una yukata —murmuró Mukuro.

— Es raro, siendo japonés.

— Kufufu, asumes que soy japonés —sonrió Mukuro—. Te equivocas soy Italiano.

— Pero … Tú nombre.

— Es verdad, aunque si es raro que un italiano tenga nombre japonés. Bueno nunca me ha interesado mucho el asunto —aseguró.

El sonido de pisadas acercándose se escuchó por los pasillos.

— Chaos, Rokudo Mukuro —dijo Reborn a modo de saludo—. Oe, dame-Tsuna tenemos que seguir con tu entrenamiento.

— Pero son las cuatro de la mañana —se quejo el menor.

— Es bueno que recuperes el tiempo perdido —aseguró el hitman mientras arrastraba a Tsuna.

Mukuro sonrió ante aquello.

* * *

Era mediodía, era un día soleado como cualquier otro.

— Hibari, tomemos un descanso —sugirió Dino.

— No es mi culpa que seas un herbívoro.

— Bueno, después de todo tu pelea es hoy —dijo Dino seriamente.

— ¿Cual pelea? —le reclamo el menor, después de todo el herbívoro Rubio solo llego un dia y le dijo que sería su tutor o algo asi, a decir verdad no le tomo mucha importancia. Solo lo tomo en serio cuando saco su látigo. El nunca rechazaba las peleas.

— Veras, sabía que se me había olvidado algo —sonrió el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Recuerdas el anillo que te dí.

— Ese pedazo de basura que tire.

Dino pego el grito al cielo, como había sido posible que Hibari tirara el anillo de la nube a la basura, Reborn lo mataría de la forma más cruel y despiadada si no encontraba esa mitad.

— Eh. ¿Donde lo tiraste?

— No lo recuerdo —bostezo.

Dino se llevó las manos a la cabeza, "Reborn me va a matar".

— Es un gran problema Hibari, no te das cuenta que va ha pasar. Reborn es terrible enojado. Tal vez pueda huir a la antártida he oído que no hace tanto frío.

— Dino-san —llamo Kusakabe Tetsuya, quien era el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori, era un chico alto de cabello negro peinado con un copete.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Vera, me pareció raro ver algo así en la basura —dijo Kusakabe mientras mostraba el anillo de la nube—. Así que lo alze, no sabia que era tan importante.

— Kusakabe-san, ¡Eres un angel! —exclamó Dijo mientras abrazaba al menor—. No te quieres unir a la familia Cavallone.

— Gracias, por su oferta Dino-san, pero mi deber es con Hibari-san.

El Cavallone pudo volver a respirar.

— Hibari, eres un irresponsable.

— Y yo como voy a saber que esa anillo es importante.

— Bueno, procederé a explicar. Por lo que me dijo Reborn, el te dijo que eras uno de los guardianes de Tsuna, más específicamente eres el guardián de la nube de mi hermanito. La familia Vongola, que es la familia mafiosa a la que pertenece Tsuna —explico el castaño—, es la familia más importante de la mafia. Por motivos de salud y de edad el noveno líder de Vongola, eligió a Tsuna para ser su sucesor, pero hay una facción en Vongola que se opone a acatar la voluntad del Noveno.

— Wow, que interesante —pronunció Kyoya con sarcasmo.

— … —Dino se aclaró la garganta—, Como decía. Varía robo la mitad de los anillos, el anillo es la prueba del legítimo sucesor así como de los legítimos guardianes de la familia Vongola. En este momento se han llevado a cabo las peleas por los anillos del sol, del trueno, la tormenta, lluvia y la batalla de la niebla. En cada batalla el guardián, uno por parte de Varia y uno del lado de mi hermanito pelean para obtener la mitad faltante de anillo.

— Y supongo que debo pelear, no me interesa.

— Hay rivales fuertes —dijo obteniendo la total atención del menor—, pero bueno. Supongo que tienes miedo —dijo Dino para picar a Tsuna—. Podríamos buscar a alguien que pueda ir a la pelea de la nube.

— No fastidies herbívoro.

Que complicadas eran las personas con el atributo de la nube.

— Supongo que bastará con que diga que la nube se acobardó y entregue el anillo —asintió Dino—. Es lo más fácil.

Una tonfa golpeó a Dino en el vientre.

— Nadie me dice cobarde, asistiré a tu estupido evento —aseguró la nube mientras tomaba el anillo.

— No se te olvide Hibari, el lugar será el río donde se conectan las ciudades de Namimori y Kokuyo.

* * *

Diez minutos pasando de la medianoche, lugar de la batalla de la nube.

Tsuna y la mayor parte de sus guardianes incluyendo a Mukuro ya estaban en el lugar de la pelea, tambien ya habian llegado por parte de Varia, Xanxus, Belphegor y el hombre alto que creían que era el guardián de la nube.

Reborn y Dino estaban hablando.

— Estás seguro que le dijiste dame-Dino —dijo Reborn mientras pateaba a Dino.

— Si. claro que le dije el lugar.

Una vena de enojo se dibujó de inmediato en la frente de Reborn.

— Dame-Dino —dijo Reborn con voz de ultratumba—. ¿Y que carajos paso con la hora?

(Dino internamente maldijo a la autora que nunca mencionó la hora en el capítulo anterior)

Mukuro observaba todo entretenido, desde el sillón que había creado gracias a sus ilusiones, por su parte Chikusa y Ken lo proveían de alimentos.

— Reborn, cálmate —pidió Tsuna—. Estoy seguro que Hibari-san llegará.

Ese comentario molestó internamente a la niebla, "TSunayoshi-kun y su preocupación por los demás".

Vindice se estaba impacientando. Deberían declarar la victoria a favor de Varia.

El Vindice adulto comenzó a hablar: — Se…

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar había aparecido Hibari Kyoya dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte a ese sujeto, lucía fuerte e internamente sonrió. El Vindice esquivo su ataque con facilidad.

— Que nube tan agresiva —aseguró el Vindice—. Pero yo no soy tu oponente.

— No me interesa quien sea mientras sea fuerte.

— No te atrevas a romper la reglas, tu oponente es él —dijo el Vindice mientras señalaba al sujeto alto—. Tu oponente es Gola mosca.


	31. Hibari Kyoya vs Gola Mosca (Parte II)

Hola: Tengo mis dudas, sobre si alguien lee esto, pero igual publico el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo XXXI: Hibari Kyoya vs Gola Mosca

— Wow —dijo Kyoya en su usual tono sarcástico.

— Hibari Kyoya, odias romper las reglas —habló el bebé de los Vindice.

Hibari miró a aquellos sujetos de inmediato se dio cuenta que eran fuertes y sonrió.

— Si lo muerdo a él primero hasta la muerte, porque no despues sigo con ustedes.

— Nosotros solo estamos prestando servicios de jueces —habló el Vindice adulto.

— Por qué no juegas un poco con él, Jager —sugirió el bebé.

— Sí es algo que tú autorizas, de acuerdo.

— Tengo una condición para que puedas pelear con Jager, Hibari Kyoya.

— Habla de una vez bebé.

«— Debes proteger a tu cielo» le dijo el bebé hablándole a la mente.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cuestiono el de cabellos negros.

«— No te daré más detalles, si fallas Sawada Tsunayoshi puede morir».

Hibari Kyoya miro al herbívoro, al parecer toda su manada permanecía en silencio.

— De acuerdo.

Los presentes miraban todo en silencio, no sabían exactamente de que había hablado el Vindice con Hibari.

— Ahora que lo pienso —hablo Yamamoto—. No pudimos hacer el círculo para Mukuro.

— En qué carajos piensas en estos momento idiota —le reclamó Gokudera.

— Es verdad, esta vez estamos reunidos los siete —dijo Ryohei.

— En serio, estan bien de la cabeza —Lambo suspiro—, una cosa son ustedes, pero no me imagino a la cabeza de piña y a Hibari haciendo un circulo, incluso me intriga saber quien es el que irá a pedirselos.

— Es fácil —aseguro Yamamoto—, Tsuna después de todo el es el jefe.

Todos miraron al castaño.

— Estas loco —protestó Gokudera—, ve tú…

Tsuna tenía la impresión de que si se lo pedía a Mukuro tal vez accedería. Pero no estaba tan seguro con Hibari-san.

— Es una buena idea —apoyo el hitman—, Tsuna apurate.

Tsuna camino a paso lento hacia donde estaban sentados los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

— Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿que ocurre?

— Bueno, es que antes de cada pelea siempre realizamos un círculo.

— Lo sé —aseguró la niebla—. ¿Y quieres que anime a Ave-kun?

— También queremos hacer tu círculo, durante tu pelea no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar contigo, también pueden venir Ken y Chikusa —dijo mientras miraba a sus acompañantes.

— ¿Quien te crees Vongola? —se quejó Ken.

— Es para darle nuestro apoya a Mukuro.

— Lo haré, si lo hace Kyoya-kun. Eso si no eres mordido por él.

El castaño trago en seco, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hibari-san.

— ¿Que quieres herbívoro?

— Yo, bueno… Este…

— No tartamudees.

— Hibari-san, queremos hacer un círculo.

— No me gustan sus cosas de herbívoros.

— Oe, maldito ¿como te atreves a hablarle así a Juudaime? —grito Gokudera.

— Bueno no importa, supongo que podemos hacer el círculo sin ti —dijo Tsuna.

Tsk, Hibari chasqueo la lengua, ese herbívoro de vez en cuando sacaba su lado carnívoro era tan raro, y no sabia pero presentía que Sawada Tsunayoshi ciertamente era un manipulador aunque no lo demostrara.

— Lo haré —dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Era un momento caótico, Mukuro y Hibari se miraban con ganas de matarse.

— Bueno más vale tarde que nunca —dijo Yamamoto tratando de romper el ambiente tenso—, un circulo con más personas es mejor.

— Quiero estar al lado de Tsunayoshi-kun —comento Mukuro.

— Maldito, ese es mi lugar —se quejo Gokudera al ver que Mukuro ya estaba a la derecha de Juudaime.

— Mano derecha, no les dijo Tsunayoshi que somos amigos —comentó alegremente Mukuro—, además a ustedes no los conozco.

— Entonces quédate al lado de ellos —Gokudera señaló a Ken y a Chikusa.

— Oh, bueno idea Chico bomba, Ken, Chikusa coloquense a a mi lado —pidió Mukuro.

Gokudera iba a matar a ese cabrón, y aprovechado. Juudaime era demasiado noble para ver las intenciones de la niebla.

— Es una buena idea —apoyo Yamamoto—. Me quedo a tu lado Gokudera.

— Tu quieres morir idiota.

— Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, pensé que tu Tormenta y tu LLuvia estaban saliendo.

— Tsk —Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, iba a llenar la cabeza de piña y al beisbolista de bombas.

— Entonces yo me quedo al lado de Takeshi y de Ryohei —se apresuró a decir Lambo, mientras pensaba, es mejor que estar del lado de Hibari.

— Herbívoros apúrense —dijo un fastidio Hibari.

Hayato estaba resignando a la idea de estar del lado izquierdo de su estimado Juudaime cuando Hibari se colocó al lado izquierdo del cielo de Vongola.

(El círculo quedo asi: Hibari, Tsuna, Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, Hayato, Yamamoto, Lambo y Ryohei).

Primero gritaron: — PELEA MUKURO/CABEZA DE PIÑA/ MUKURO-SAMA—, claro que Hibari y Mukuro no dijeron nada, después gritaron: — PELEA HIBARI-SAN/FRIKI DE LA DISCIPLINA.

Rompieron el círculo, y entonces comenzó a hablar Jager:— La batalla por el anillo de la niebla, Hibari Kyoya vs Gola Mosca.

De repente el lugar estaba cubierto de nubes de color violeta, no tenían un orden específico, la ironía de la ironía, la batalla de la nube tendría nubes.

— Una característica de esta arena es que además de presentar claramente el elemento de la nube, también presentará los demás atributos —explico— es decir, deben tener cuidado donde pisan, pueden hacer que llueva o que caiga un rayo. La nube es un atributo un tanto complicado, además de que puede estar relacionada con cualquier otro atributo prefiere estar sola y distante, pero siempre en el cielo.

A Hibari no le interesaba ni una solo palabra de Jager, solo tenía que derrotar a ese sujeto. De inmediato se dirigió a golpear a Gola, comenzó a llover, esta lluvia caía la inversa, llovía desde el suelo.

Era molesto intentar pelear con esa lluvia —Tsk—chasqueo la lengua Hibari, esas gotas de lluvia eran molestas, se llevó la mano izquierda tratando de evitar que las gotas se le metieran en la nariz.

Algo impactó contra el torso de Hibari, era Gola. Hibari tosio un poco, e intento buscar a su oponente con la mirada. Pudo escuchar los pesados pasos de su adversario detrás de él, cuando lo iba a atacar todo el lugar estaba lleno de niebla.

— Que truco tan barato —dijo.

De inmediato impactó sus tonfas en contra de Gola, y lo mandó a volar un par de metros.

«— Por lo menos ya no está esa fastidiosa lluvia», pensó la nube.

Gola se levantó de inmediato y volo para golpear a Hibari hasta que un trueno impacto en el miembro de Varia.

— Hibari, no bajes la guardia —gritó Reborn.

—Tu no me ordenas nada, carnívoro.

Tsuna y los demás guardianes observaban todo.

— Estén atentos por si ocurre algo —dijo Reborn.

— Reborn, ese sujeto.

— Te diste cuenta Tsuna.

— Es el proyecto mosca —informó Mukuro—, al parecer no estaba tan descontinuado como imagine.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes?

— Solo lo normal, intentaron crearlo en serie pero algo falló con su diseño

— Consumía todas las llamas de su usuario —informo Reborn—, intentaron buscar otra forma de energía alterna, pero no funciono.

— Algo va mal —dijo Tsuna—, es el usuario.

Gola desprende los misiles de sus dedos, Hibari fastidiado se deshizo de ellos.

De pronto escucho la voz de Sawada Tsunayoshi: — HIBARI-SAN, SACA AL USUARIO DE AHÍ —gritó el castaño.

— No recibo ordenes tuyas herbívoro.

De pronto Gola Mosca emitía una cálida llama, se parecía a la llama que observo en su pelea contra el herbívoro.

— Esto es malo, es la llama del Noveno —dijo Reborn—, tendré que intervenir.

— Alto ahí arcobaleno —dijo Jager—, no puedes interferir. El arcobaleno del cielo te lo prohibió.

— Hablaste con Aria —inquirió Reborn.

— Eso no es algo que tu debas saber.

Reborn miraba a Jager de forma amenazadora.

— Dime la forma en la que puedo intervenir —pidió Tsuna.

— Cede la victoria de esta pelea —hablo el bebé—, es la única forma en que esta pelea termine. Solo el cielo de Vongola es capaz de tomar esta decisión.

Hibari escuchó las palabras del bebé.

— No te atrevas herbívoro —gruno Hibari.

— Yo… Entonces saca de ahi al usuario —ordenó Tsuna—. Si de verdad te niegas a perder es la única forma.

— Tsuna, en el peor de los caso Hibari quedara gravemente herido. Las llamas del cielo del Noveno son fuertes ves eso —dijo señalando a Gola—. Es una llama pura y fuerte.

— Porque le das tanto rodeos al asunto, Arcobaleno. Ave-kun puede morir.

— Yo confío en Hibari-san —dijo Tsuna.

— Vindice, porque no intervienen en esta pelea —pregunto Reborn—, es obvio que esta batalla es irregular. El Noveno Vongola, no pertenece a la facción de Varia.

— Sin importar lo que ocurra no intervendremos hasta que termine la pelea —dijo el bebé.

Gola extendió su brazo derecho y apuntó a Hibari, la llama del cielo salió disparada en forma descontrolada, la nube fue capaz de esquivar el ataque pero vio el impacto, prácticamente toda la área del impacto estaba destruida.

Dino observó a su alumno, esto era malo.

« Me tendré que poner serio», pensó Hibari.

Sus tonfas se iluminaron con la llama de la nube, un color púrpura rodeaba la tonfas. Hibari observó sus tonfas, no iban a soportar durante mucho tiempo sus llamas.

De nuevo el robot con forma humanoide se dispone a lanzar un ataque, Hibari atacó de frente con las tonfas, sus armas evitaban que el golpe de diera de lleno, cuando estuvo enfrente de Gola, lo golpeó como si no hubiera mañana. Comenzaron a caer un par de piezas, pero el pecho era distinto, la coraza era más dura.

De pronto el Gola se cristalizó. Todos estaban perplejos.

— Esto fue obra de Timoteo —informó Reborn—, de alguna forma fue capaz de tomar el control.

Hibari observó como el cristal se quebró y de él salió un hombre anciano.

— ABUELO —gritó Tsuna al reconocer a aquel hombre. El no era su verdadero abuelo, pero lo quería como se lo fuera, lo habia visto un par de veces cuando era pequeño, en ese entonces su papá no viajaba tanto como ahora.

Los Vindice aparecieron en el medio de la pelea.

— Se declara esta pelea a favor de Hibari Kyoya —anuncio Jager—. Vongola Xanxus serás encerrado en la cárcel de Vindice por el atentar contra el actual líder de Vongola.

— Intentalo si puedes basura —gruño Xanxus.

— Un momento —habló el Noveno, su voz se escuchaba agitada.

— Esta vez no puedes hacer nada Timoteo, cuando ocurrió el incidente de la cuna decidimos dejar a Xanxus en tu custodia, y te advertimos que si se desataba otro incidente similar esta vez nada lo salvaría de ir a la prisión de Vindice —hablo Jager—, además sabiendo sus acciones nuestra unica condicion para no encerrar a Xanxus fue que seriamos los jueces en la batalla de los anillos. Xanxus tarde o temprano iba a salir del hielo en el que lo dejaste dormir.

— Es mi última petición egoísta, dejen que se lleve a cabo la batalla por el anillo del cielo —pidió Timoteo.


	32. El cielo de Vongola

**Capítulo XXXII: El cielo de Vongola**

Tsuna observó al noveno, ¿porque llegaría a tales extremos por Xanxus?

Hibari se mantuvo inamovible en su lugar, solo observando. Ese anciano era fuerte, le emocionaba la sola idea de retarlo.

— Noveno —hablo Reborn—, no puedes dejar que tu hijo siga haciendo de las suyas.

— Reborn, lo sé pero es la única forma en la que Xanxus comprenderá el verdadero significado del Cielo de Vongola.

— Abu… Noveno —se corrigió Tsuna.

Los Vindice solo eran meros espectadores.

— Por qué no dejamos que Sawada Tsunayoshi decida —dijo el bebé de los Vindice.

Tsuna no sabía cómo contestar ante esa pregunta, de pronto escuchó una voz "El cielo de Vongola ¿que crees que signifique?"—la voz le transmitió un raro sentimiento no sabia como describirlo pero se sentía tranquilo.

— Yo…

« Me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta Sawada Tsunayoshi, piensalo y cuando lo sepas la escucharé con gusto».

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, cual es tu desición —hablo Jager—, puedes terminar con todo solo diciendo que no quieres pelear.

« En verdad no quiero pelear, pero sería injusto, todos mis amigos pelearon incluso están lastimados». Peso Tsuna.

— Yo quiero pelear —su voz era decidida.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vindice aceptara tu voluntad. Por ciento, tu padre será absuelto de todos los cargos, es la primera vez que dejamos salir libra a alguien de Vindice —aseguró el bebé—. Quiero saber algo, ¿porque peleas?

— Por mis amigos, a mi no me importa lo que suceda en esta batalla, pero sería un cobarde si no peleo y solo evito esta pelea, no tendría sentido que se haya iniciado la pelea por los anillos si simplemente no hago nada.

— De acuerdo —dijo el bebé— la batalla por el anillo del cielo se llevará a cabo mañana, Xanxus Vongola. Nosotros no somos una organización benevolente ni mucho menos caritativa, pero… Si mañana los anillos te aceptan no podremos hacer nada y tendrás que heredar Vongola, sin embargo "Ni siquiera sabes lo que es verdaderamente el cielo de Vongola".

Xanxus chasqueo la lengua, solo podía confiar en sí mismo, sólo tendría que asesinar a Sawada Tsunayoshi y todas sus ambiciones retorcidas se cumplirian.

— El lugar de la batalla será en ese lugar —el bebé señaló con su mano una torre alta—. Todos los guardianes tienen que estar presentes. El acceso de cada guardián será por la puerta correspondiente a su llama. A la medianoche.

Hibari se acercó a los Vindice.

— Aún falta que me dejes pelea con ese carnívoro —amenazó Hibari mientras miraba fijamente a los Vindice.

— Estás seguro de no querer recuperate, Hibari Kyoya —expuso el bebé.

— Sí.

— Jager, solo no lo mates aún está pendiente el evento de mañana.

— Como ordenes.

Hibari preparó sus tonfas, vio al Jager dejar al bebé en el suelo.

— En verdad tiene tiempo que no peleo —comentó Jager—, supongo que será fácil.

Ante el comentario de Jager, Hibari se mordió el labio, ese sujeto lo estaba subestimando.

El ambiente era tenso.

— Pareces muy confiado.

— Tal vez, solo trata de seguirme el paso.

Hibari atacó a Jager, a pesar de estar lastimado por la batalla anterior aun su mirada mostraba aquella determinación de pelear.

Jager lo observó, tenía suerte de que su jefe le pidiera que se contuviera, en verdad Hibari parecía fuerte, pero aun le faltaba entrenamiento y fuerza para alcanzar un potencial mayor, pero ello eran los carceleros de Vindice, quienes imponen las reglas sobre el mundo de la mafia, no había organización que no temblara al escuchar el nombre de Vindice.

Hibari estaba apuntando a su Rostro, para él era como jugar con un niño, de inmediato interceptar el ataque con sus cadenas.

— Supuse que atacamos de frente —dijo Jager—. Así que porque no terminamos esto Hibari Kyoya.

— Wow —bufo Hibari.

Hibari iba a golpear a Jager con su tonfa libre, cuando sintió como voló un par de metros.

Todo pasó tan rápido que los únicos de seguir aquellos movimientos fueron Reborn, el Noveno y el bebé. Jager liberó la tonfa que tenía atrapada entre sus cadenas y a gran velocidad el Vindice se acercó para golpear el estómago de Hibari, el menor voló un par de metros hasta caer en el agua.

Hibari sintió como trago algo de agua y de inmediato nado a la superficie.

— No pensé que fueras capaz de levantarte —habló el bebé—, Hibari Kyoya deberías considerar rendirte.

— NUNCA —gruño el menor.

— Eres fuerte, pero yo lo soy aún más… Cuando seas más fuerte intenta volver a retarme Hibari Kyoya—comentó Jager.

Hibari se levantó, obviamente rechazaba la idea de rendirse.

— Tsuna, controla a tu guardian —pidió Reborn—. Hibari no es oponente para ese sujeto, están en ligas completamente diferentes.

Tsuna trago en seco.

Hibari salió del agua, y se disponía a atacar al Vindice.

— Hibari-san, detente —ordenó Tsuna—, en este momento solo te mueve tu determinación, si peleas contra Jager asi solo terminaras mas herido.

— Callate herbívoro, esto es mi propia voluntad.

— Maldito, como te atreves a hablarle así a Juudaime —grito la tormenta.

— Hibari, deberías escuchar lo que te dice Tsuna —dijo Yamamoto—, ese sujeto es fuerte. Deja de hacer que nos preocupemos innecesariamente —sonrió—. Además el dijo que volvería a pelear contra tí, ¿verdad bebé?

— Es la decisión de Jager —afirmó el bebé.

— Kufufu, en verdad eres un necio Ave-kun al intentar enfrentarse a los Vindice pero mira tus tonfas están casi deshechas. Solo recuerda que él único que puede matarte soy yo, aun está pendiente nuestro desempate.

— Hibari —hablo Dino—, es bueno que sepas cuando retírate.

— De acuerdo Hibari-san —hablo Tsuna—, haz lo que quieras —dijo Tsuna.

Jager se acercó a Hibari y lo sostuvo del cuello.

— Odio a las personas como tú —le espetó el Vindice.

De imprevisto Jager lo aventó hacia el cielo.

— Pero también respeto ese tipo de determinación ciega —dijo antes de golpear a Hibari con sus cadenas.

Tsuna y sus guardianes solo observaron como caía al suelo Hibari inconsciente, con el cuerpo completamente magullado y lleno de heridas, sus ropas estaban manchadas.

— Vindice se retira —dijo el bebé—. Sawada Tsunayoshi trata de que tus subordinados te obedezcan.

Tsuna se acercó corriendo a su guardián de la nube, respiraba de forma dificultosa.

— Era la voluntad de Hibari —dijo Reborn—, no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer Tsuna, lo que paso con Hibari no fue tu culpa, también es importante para un buen jefe comprender los sentimientos de sus subordinados. Definitivamente Hibari te hubiera mordido hasta la muerte si lo hubieras detenido. Llame a los médicos de Vongola —informó el hitman—, no deben tardar en llegar.

Se veía a la distncia llegar a un par de hombre son el emblema de Vongola en sus ropas, atendieron de inmediato al Noveno y no mucho después se llevaron a Hibari en una camilla.

Xanxus se retiró del lugar furioso, sin embargo aún le quedó la inquietud de ¿por qué demonios ese sujeto era tan fuerte?

* * *

Habían pasada un par de horas desde que se encontraban en el hospital.

Tsuna caminaba de un lado para otro, sus guardianes estaban sentados en los sillones del lugar. Lambo cabeceaba un poco, Gokudera traía un poco de café para Juudaime, Yamamoto veía la tele aunque realmente no le pusiera atención, Ryohei había salido a hablar por teléfono para avisar que no llegaría a dormir.

Y por su parte los adorables senpais de Kokuyo permanecían alejados del resto, a decir verdad Mukuro odiaba los hospitales, pero sentía la necesidad de permanecer en ese lugar al lado de Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Juudaime, debería dormir un poco —pidió Gokudera.

— Gokudera tiene razón —apoyo Yamamoto—, descansa te avisaremos en cuanto nos digan algo.

— Estoy bien chicos —respondió Tsuna—. Solo ire a tomar un poco de aire —dijo el castaño.

— Yo lo acompaño Juudaime.

— No tardaré —dijo Tsuna—, necesito despejar mi mente.

— De acuerdo Juudaime.

* * *

Tsuna miraba el cielo nocturno, habían pasado tantas cosas en un par de horas.

— En verdad eres amable, Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Mukuro.

— No era la solución más fácil elegir no pelear.

— Lo era, pero no era lo correcto. Las peleas anteriores hubieran sido en vano. Mukuro, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Pregunta.

— ¿Que es el cielo de Vongola?

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

— Los Vindice dijeron, que Xanxus no comprendía lo que era el cielo de Vongola, y yo tampoco lo tengo claro.

— El cielo… Yo tampoco tengo una respuesta concreta, es más creo que tu lo sabes, pero no sabes cómo definirlo.

— Yo… Q…

— Sígueme —pidió Mukuro.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al tejado del lugar.

Mukuro se recostó en el suelo.

— ¿Eh?

— Intentalo —dijo Mukuro.

Tsuna por instinto lo obedeció y se recostó a su lado.

— Cuando estuve —pensó en que decir—, en cierto lugar solo podía imaginar en cómo sería volver a ver el cielo, no importaba como.

Tsunayoshi recordó brevemente la pelea del cielo, aparentemente Mukuro siendo solo un niño había estado encerrado en un lugar, aún no conocía el porqué.

— Era en lo único que podía pensar… Tsunayoshi-kun, en verdad deberías dejar el mundo de la mafia,, no es un mundo amable.

— Yo… No quiero seguir huyendo, lo he hecho la mayor parte de mi vida. Solo por esta vez quiero pelear.

— Kufufu, dirás algo como pelear por la amistad.

— Exacto —Tsuna sonrió.

Entró caminando Reborn con su agilidad felina.

— Tsuna, el Noveno despertó y pidió verte.

— Ya voy.

— Arcobaleno, quiero preguntarte algo.

— Habla claro Mukuro.

— Es algo que recientemente llamó mi atención, a mi parecer Iemitsu-san nunca quiso involucrar a su hijo en la mafia. ¿Qué ocurrió para que fuera lo contrario?

— Tan sagaz como siempre, porque no vienes, deberías escucharlo directamente del Noveno.

— Paso, no me gusta estar en medio de tanto mafioso —dijo Mukuro antes de retirarse.

Reborn observó a Mukuro, a veces sabia mas de lo que aparentaba. Y otras veces parecía que evitaba algo.

Caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

— Tsuna, a diferencia de Hibari y de los demás a tí nunca te ha gustado pelear, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? —lo observó el hitman esperando ver algún gesto.

— Sí. A decir verdad preferiría que no se hubieran realizado las batallas por los anillos, pero no soy tan ingenuo para creer que todo se puede solucionar de forma pacífica.

El rostro de Tsuna no mostraba duda en él, se mostraba tan sereno y lleno de convicción.

— Si es tu desición la respetaré.

— Gracias Reborn.

Se detuvieron enfrente de una habitación custodiada por un par de hombres en traje negro.

— Reborn-san, pase el Noveno lo espera —mencionó uno de los guardias de seguridad.

— Gracias —dijo el hitman mientras se adentraba en la habitación seguido del castaño.

En la cama está el Noveno Vongola.

— Buenas noches —dijo Tsuna algo nervioso.

— Noveno —saludo el hitman mientras inclinaba su fedora.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, Reborn. Gracias por estar aquí.

— No es nada —respondió Tsuna—, ya se encuentra mejor.

— O si, solo estoy un poco fatigado por el uso de llamas, nada serio —dijo alegremente el hombre.

— Tsunayoshi-kun —pronunció Timoteo—, se que te he metido en muchos problemas al nombrarte como el Décimo Sucesor.

Tsuna suspiro… En verdad, aquel hombre de apariencia tan serena ¿era el responsable de que su vida cambiara tan drásticamente?

— ¿Podría explicarme por que Xanxus no puede ser el sucesor? —pregunto Tsuna tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

— Tsuna, no es el momento —replicó Reborn.

— Reborn, Tsunayoshi-kun tiene el total derecho a saber el porqué de mis decisiones, después de todo su vida se ha vuelto un total caos por mi petición.

Timoteo tomó un segundo para continuar hablando.

— Tsunayoshi, cuando Reborn llegó a entrenarte él te mostró un árbol genealógico.

— Sí —asintió Tsuna con la cabeza.

— Verás a diferencia del anillo del cielo solo escoge a un sucesor con la sangre de Vongola Primo.

— No querrá decir que…

— Sí —asintió el hombre—, es lo que estás pensando. Xanxus no es mi hijo, sin embargo lo quiero como si fuera mi propia sangre. El anillo del cielo, también juzga algo que todos los líderes de Vongola han cumplido.

— Pero…

— Hace un par de años, Xanxus lo descubrió. Al enterarse él...

— Atacó la sede de Vongola, ese lugar se conoce como "La cuna" —agregó Reborn.

— Yo detuve a Xanxus, ya que el no respeta los que significan los "Lazos con su familia", un líder debe ser capaz de proteger a su subordinados, pero Xanxus, supongo que lo haz visto.

— Se deshace de los débiles —dijo Tsuna.

— En ese entonces, Iemitsu me invitó a pasar un par de días de vacaciones con su familia. Aún eras muy pequeño y tal vez no recuerdes mucho.

— Te llamaba abuelito —soltó Tsuna.

— Sí —asintió el mayor—. En uno de esos días fui capaz de ver tu llama de la última voluntad.

— Reborn me menciono algo, de que estaba sellada.

— Si, yo la selle tu llama es muy fuerte Tsunayoshi-kun, como eras un niño pequeño podías auto lastimarte y en el peor de los casos lastimar a alguien, por eso te elegí para ser el "Decimo Vongola", de acuerdo a las cartas que Reborn me envía de forma periódica se que eres una persona amable, que se preocupa por su amigos. En cuanto te vi usar tu llama, simplemente lo supe, tú serías mi sucesor.

— ¿Que es el cielo de Vongola? —inquirir Tsuna.

— No es que, si no quien. Y lo más importante es el por qué. Me gustaría oír tu respuesta en cuanto la sepas, Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Noveno, usted me preguntó eso cuando estábamos en la batalla de la nube.

— ¿eh?, no fui yo. Es la primera vez que te lo pregunto.


	33. Prefacio del cielo

**Capítulo XXXIII: Prefacio del cielo**

Hoy todo terminaría, eso era un hecho. La última batalla de los anillos, Tsuna se encontraba mirando la mitad del anillo mientras suspiraba, se había despertado temprano a pesar de haber dormido muy poco por los hechos previos, el Noveno en verdad apreciaba a su hijo aunque no fuera su consanguíneo, "¿porque no era Xanxus capaz de comprender algo tan simple?".

Reborn entró como siempre a su habitación, sin pudor alguno.

— Reborn, toca la puerta —dijo Tsuna a pesar de saber que el mayor siempre lo ignoraba cuando se quejaba.

— Si sabes que no te haré caso, porque siempre te quejas —sonrió el hitman.

— Reborn, no puedes ir por la vida entrando a cuartos sin permiso.

— Siempre lo he hecho, no hay muchas cosas que sean capaces de dejarme sin palabras. Tsuna, pase lo que pase, tanto el Noveno como yo sabemos que no puedes perder.

— Xanxus, ¿que tan fuerte es?

— Es fuerte, pero le falta liderazgo —afirmó el mayor—. Toda tu familia estará ahí para tí, por cierto Hibari, acaba de despertarse al parecer quiso salir caminando y los doctores tuvieron que amordazar.

— ¿Que tanto hablabas con Mukuro? —Inquirió Reborn fingiendo que no sabía nada.

— Lo normal.

— ¿Que opinas de él? —preguntó el hitman.

— Yo… bueno él es, como decirlo… amable…

Reborn tenía instintos asesinos, como era posible que Tsuna fuera tan denso.

— Tienes tres minutos aún no hemos terminado tu entrenamiento —dijo el hitman mientras le apuntaba con León convertido en una pistola.

* * *

Diez minutos antes de la medianoche, torre de la batalla del cielo. El lugar parecía completamente abandonado, y sin embargo al mismos tiempo parecía nuevo.

Gokudera estaba dispuesto a encender un cigarro cuando se lo quitó el idiota del beisbol, en verdad qué clase de manía había agarrado con su persona, si casi nunca hablaban.

— No molestes —gruño el de cabellos plateados.

— Vamos, Gokudera no es bueno que fumes tanto.

— No sonrias con esa cara de imbécil.

— Ma, solo te estoy cuidando —aseguró el beisbolista mientras sonreía.

— Tsk… eres un fastidio —Gokudera le lanzó una mirada de odio al moreno.

— Parece un lugar nuevo —comentó Lambo mirando de reojo.

— Parece que la batalla de Sawada será extrema.

De pronto escucharon voces conocidas, Reconocieron la voz de Belphegor, quien venía caminando al lado de Xanxus.

— ¿Dónde está la basura que tienen por líder? —gruño Xanxus.

— Tsk.. MALDITO, ¿Como te atreves a hablar así de Juudaime?

— Ushishi —río Bel—, deberías ser consciente de a quién te diriges —el rubio le lanzó a Gokudera uno de sus anillos en señal de amenaza.

— Ma… calmense —sonrió Yamamoto mientras cambia su mirada serena a una completamente hostil—. Tsuna no perderá contra tu patético remedo de líder.

Miradas por parte de los guardianes de Tsuna, y por parte de Varia el ambiente se había tornado bastante hostil con tintes bélicos.

Los Varia, estaban incompletos. Solo estaban presentes Xanxu y Belphegor.

— Oe, Xanxus —hablo Gokudera—. Por si no lo sabías te falta la mayoría de tus guardianes.

— Basura, crees que no se nada de las estúpidas reglas de Vindice. Ellos nunca especificaron que los guardiane tuvieran que estar en buen estado —la sonrisa retorcida de Xanxus estremeció a los presentes.

Detras de el líder de Varia estaban los casi moribundos miembros de Varia, Lussuria estaba en una silla de ruedas con la cabeza baja, Leviathan mascullaba algunos agónicos lamentos mientras estaba tendido en el suelo, Squalo tenía el cabello corto, pero se notaban heridas distintas a las de los demás miembros de Varia, a pesar de estar al borde del abismo el guardián de la lluvia de Varia permanecía con su mirada altiva. Mammon, permanencia en la forma de bebé que había adquirido durante la batalla contra Mukuro encerrada en una jaula cuadrada. Y por último Gola Mosca, solo quedaban las piezas de lo que fue la prisión del Noveno.

Era un cuadro agónico y desquiciado, Lambo sintió el deseo de volver todo lo que había cenado, Yamamoto mordió su labio, Gokudera apretó los puños mientras pensaba en qué clase de maniatico loco era Xanxus. Ryohei incluso permaneció en silencio sin poder decir nada.

— Parece que ya no tienen deseos de hablar —hablo altivamente Xanxus—. Aún me sorprende que su patético líder no sea capaz de controlarlos.

Una tonfa de impacto en pavimento.

— Wow, parece que sabes mucho de liderazgo… Pero no veo a ninguno de tus subordinados —dijo Hibari—. En serio piensas que infundir temor te dará su lealtad, incluso algún dia el perro entrenado bajo el miedo, es capaz de morder a su amo.

— Kufufu —apareció Mukuro— lo dice quien "MUERDE HASTA LA MUERTE" —bufo el de mirada heterocromática.

— Podría empezar por "kamikorosu" Rokudo Mukuro.

— Me encantaría ver que lo intentará Ave-kun. Me sorprende que seas capaz de moverte con la tremenda paliza que te dio Jager-san.

Tsuna, estaba aterrado. "¿Como demonios siempre que se veían Mukuro y Hibari-san intentaban matarse?, y como bono estaba Xanxus".

— Mukuro, Hibari-san… se supone que no deben pelear entre ustedes.

— Justo a tiempo Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo Mukuro—, pero Ave-kun y yo no somos amigos, ni mucho menos compañeros. Aunque en este momento tengamos como guardianes no hay necesidad de que yo, respete a alguno de ellos.

— Maldito —gruño Gokudera—. Cuida tus palabras.

— Mukuro —hablo Yamamoto—, Tsuna es el líder por lo menos ten consideración o algo antes de que tengamos que hacer algo al respecto.

— Kufufu, que mirada tan seria, ¿porque no lo intentas Beisbolista-kun? —reto Mukuro.

— Rokudo Mukuro, te morderé hasta la muerte si intentas hacer algo con los estudiantes de mi escuela.

— Ya paren ustedes dos —pidió Tsuna mientras los miraba a ambos de forma reprochadora—. Si quieren morderse, golpearse o incluso asesinar, intentenlo después de que…

— Tu no me mandas —dijeron al unísono Hibari y Mukuro.

Una bala se impactó en el suelo. Dejando un agujero a modo de advertencia.

— Si quieren pelear háganlo después de que termine la batalla del cielo. Pero les advierto que intentan pelearse internamente Hibari, Mukuro —sonrió el hitman—. Puedo buscar un buen lugar para disciplinarlos. Desde este momento les prohibo a todos ustedes que inicien peleas internas dentro de la familia, o les aseguro que desearán morir.

Los menores no objetaron nada ante las palabras o mejor bien dicho amenazas de Reborn.

— Tsuna, controla a tus guardianes —ordenó el hitman—, si ese par de idiotas y problemáticos guardianes tuyos intentan pelear entre ellos. Mandalos al hospital —decretó el sádico tutor—. Tal vez se buena idea organizar una batalla entre tu familia Tsuna —asintió el hitman satisfecho—. Organizaremos un torneo en cuanto esto termine.

— Cuando esto termine —hablo Xanxus—. No quedará nada de la patética familia de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Eso lo veremos Xanxus. Puede que mi estudiante sea un tonto, patoso, cobarde. Pero Tsuna es capaz de comprender lo que tu no haz comprendido durante toda tu vida.

Los carceleros de Vindice llegaron puntuales a la cita, Jager como siempre venía acompañado del bebé, esta vez el bebé estaba ubicado en el hombro derecho del adulto.

— Necesito todos los anillos —pidió Jager mientras extendía la mano derecha.

Jager tomó los anillos y unió a los únicos anillos que estaban aún divididos en mitades, el anillo del cielo y el anillo de la lluvia.

— La pelea del cielo será en el último piso —informó el carcelero—, por cierto debo aclarar que en esta pelea Vindice no se hará responsable de la vida de nadie. En esta batalla no hay restricciones como en las demás.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestiono Reborn.

— Es fácil, los representantes de los anillos del cielo, pueden luchar hasta matar al otro.

Xanxus sonrió, mientras Tsuna se quedó pensando en algo que lo inquieto.

— Jager, ¿porque no se respetaría la vida mis guardianes?

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, en esta batalla los guardianes son libres de irse, pero eso descalificaría al candidato de inmediato —habló Jager—. No garantizamos la seguridad de nadie en la arena del cielo.

— Entonces…

— Juudaime —hablo Gokudera de inmediato—, como su fiel mano derecha yo lo apoyare pase lo que pase.

— Lo mismo digo Tsuna.

— Cuenta conmigo, Sawada.

— No te preocupes Tsuna, pase lo que pase confiamos en tí —dijo Lambo.

— ¿qué dicen los candidatos de Varia?

Xanxus fulmino con la mirada a sus seguidores.

— Es obvio que seguiremos al jefe —habló Bel—. Nadie en Varia abandona.

Jager miro a todos los involucrados, esta batalla era la única que era capaz de determinar al nuevo cielo de Vongola.

— De acuerdo, síganme.

Ingresaron a la torre, en el lugar había un pilar central, y a su alrededor un conjunto de elevadores.

— Los guardianes ingresarán por lo correspondientes elevadores de acuerdo al atributo de su llama, los representantes del cielo irán conmigo en el elevador central, los espectadores tendrán que esperar —señaló el adulto mientras señalaba una habitación—, en ese lugar hay una sala en donde podrán ver todo. Por su puesto hay dos miembros de Vindice que están previniendo que salgan del lugar.

— Oye bebé —hablo Yamamoto— antes de que Tsuna entre al elevador podemos hacer nuestro círculo.

Tsuna, Lambo y Gokudera observaron al guardián de la lluvia dialogar de la más tranquilo con los Vindice.

— No demoren —dijo el bebé.

Estaban en posición, esta vez Gokudera se aseguro de quedar a la derecha de Tsuna, mientras Yamamoto estaba a la izquierda del castaño.

— ¿Que no piensan participar? —inquirió el beisbolista.

— No me gustan las cosas de herbívoros —se cortó Hibari.

— Con una vez fue suficiente —aseguro Mukuro.

— Bueno, no es como si ustedes faltar´n o algo así —dijo Lambo.

— Pero es más extremo que todos participemos.

— Si Mukuro —dijo Tsuna— y Hibari-san se sienten incómodos e incapaces es más que suficiente con ustedes chicos.

Una vena de enojo de inmediato apareció en la frente de la niebla y de la nube.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, me da la impresión de que eres bipolar.

— Yo diria mas bien que es un herbívoro manipulador.

— Yo —fingió no comprender las palabras de ese par—. Si no quieren participar no lo hagan, no es como si los obligara.

— Es la última vez Tsunayoshi-kun/ herbívoro.

De inmediato Hibari se posicionó a la derecha de Lambo y Mukuro se quedó a la izquierda del guardián del trueno.

— Mientras no me toque al lado de eso —mascullaron respectivamente Hibari y Mukuro.

El en el círculo quedaron posicionados los menores en el siguiente orden Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Mukuro y Ryohei.

— Tsuna ve por todo —hablo Yamamoto.

— Vence a ese imbécil, Juudaime.

— Si pierdes te KAMIKOROSU.

— Tsuna, cuidate —dijo Lambo.

— Derrotó al extremo.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, no es que te apoye. Pero vence a ese mafioso.

— Pelea Juudaime/ Tsuna.

Mukuro permaneció en silencio en la porra, por su parte Hibari no dijo nada.

Deshicieron el círculo, y Tsuna se encaminó al elevador, en donde y estaba Xanxus y los Vindice.

— Arcobaleno del sol, alguien te espera en esa habitación.

— Dame-Tsuna, cuida a tus guardianes.

— Lo haré —aseguró el menor antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Reborn sintió aquella llama cálida cuando se acercó al lugar, en la sala estaban reunidos todos los carcobaleos a excepcion de Viper.

— Aria —nombró el hitman.

— Reborn, ha pasado algo de tiempo —dijo la mujer mientras le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.

Aria tenía el cabello de color verde-oscuro, sus ojos de color azul, vestía una falda de color negro y una camisa de color vino, en conjunto con una corbata negra, bajo su ojo izquierdo había un símbolo con forma de asterisco dorado.

— ¿porque estas aqui?

— Normalmente, me la paso en la sede de Giglio Nero. Pero en esta ocasión vine a observar.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— Nada, todo sigue el curso planeado. Se paciente Reborn.

— Que va ha ocurrir…

— No es propio de tí pedir explicaciones, existen dos futuros en este momento, todo depende de la determinación de Tsunayoshi.

Reborn no comento nada, solo debía esperar.

* * *

La arena del cielo era diferente en todo sentido a las anteriores. Cada uno de los guardianes estaba ubicado en un pilar.

— Procederé a explicar las reglas de esta batalla. Los siete anillos Vongola, son necesarios para este encuentro —dijo el bebé mientras les transmitía una llama—. Los anillo Vongola, escogen a su nuevo dueño dependiendo del resultado de esta pelea, el ganador gana absolutamente todo.

— Entonces cuál es el sentido de las anteriores peleas —grito Gokudera.

— Era para probar las características de los guardianes —aseguro Jager.

Los anillos se dispersaron en el cielo creando una barrera.


	34. Tsuna vs Xanxus

**Capítulo XXXIV: Tsuna vs Xanxus**

Los anillos Vongola se encontraba encima de los pilares, mientras el anillo del cielo en encontraba en el centro de los demás.

— Tengo una última advertencia que hacer —comentó Jager—, la batalla no puede durar más de 20 minutos.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

— Es algo que no querrán averiguar —aseguró el Vindice.

Xanxus sonreía de manera altiva, podría destrozar a esa basura y no habría ninguna penalización por matarlo. Asumirá el mando de Vongola.

— Que de inicio la batalla del cielo.

Tsuna se había colocado los guantes, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso pero lo estaba y a su vez nunca había conocido a alguien como Xanxus capaz de lastimar a sus propios camaradas. Vio por pocos segundos los rostros de los Varia, parecía su espíritu, tan distante.

— Vas a perder basura.

El líder de Varia saco un par de pistolas de color negro, ambas tenían grabadas una "equis" de color rojo.

— Solo deberías morir escoria —sonrió Xanxus mientras presionaba el gatillo, el disparo era de color naranja con tintes oscuros.

La característica llama del cielo apareció en la frente de Tsuna, se veía distinta.

Tsuna esquivo por poco el impacto, había entrenado en un principio con Basil, pero cuando los Vindice encerraron a su padre, Basil tuvo que regresar a buscar pruebas en Italia para demostrar la inocencia de Iemitsu. Por lo tanto, él había terminado enfrentando al hitman.

— Xanxus, eres fuerte… pero tus ideales y como realizas las cosas y por sobretodo la manera en la que tratas a tus guardianes la repudio.

— Tu que vas a saber —gruño con odio—, tu no sabes nada.

Un segundo disparo salió de las pistolas del Varia, sus ataques parecían tan furiosos como si quisiera destruir todo. Recordó cada una de las peleas, la de Ryohei en la que rompió las adversidades. Lambo que simplemente fue con todo, Gokudera quien luchó desesperadamente y comprendió lo importante que rea volver a luchar aunque cayeras. Yamamoto él siempre era tan sereno, al igual que su batalla. Mukuro, a pesar de ver trozos de su pasado se aseguró de que esas cadenas no lo ataran, Hibari-san simplemente luchaba porque le gustaba pelear contra oponentes fuertes, pero ahí radica su fortaleza.

Todos sus amigos luchaban por algo, cualquiera que fuera el motivo el l comprende e intuía.

« ¿Escucharé tu respuesta?»

Escucho aquella voz que le transmitía tranquilidad y armonía.

Se distrajo en ese momento y Xanxus le lanzó un doble disparo. El cuerpo de Tsuna salió disparado de la arena.

— eso es todo lo que tenía su gran líder, no es más que una escoria de la que siempre me deshago. Tanto que ese viejo quiso que él fuera el sucesor —canturro Xanxus.

* * *

"MALDICIÓN", se había distraído unos segundos, escucho un par de gritos. Intentando llamarlo.

— ¡JUUDAIME!

— ¡TSUNA!

— Herbívoro.

— Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¡SAWADA DEBES LEVANTARTE AL EXTREMO!

* * *

Reborn observaba todo el silencio.

— Aria, ¿que es lo que necesitas de esta pelea?

— Solo quería confirmar algo.

— Reborn, no te precipites… es tu alumno… —habló con voz calmada Fon.

— No es eso, me inquieta saber que es lo que viniste a hacer aquí.

— … —Aria suspiro—. Tan impaciente como siempre Reborn, pero esta pelea está decidida.

— Habla claro —pidió el hitman.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucederá-kora?

— El nuevo cielo emergerá, solo vine a ver. Eso es todo. No pretendo alterar ni un solo evento en esta ocasión.

— Aria...

* * *

No podía perder… No en este momento… No permitiría que ninguno de sus amigos fuera lastimado por su debilidad… Al principio creyó que el cielo solo estaba ahí. Tan distante y lejano, pero no era así. La plática con Mukuro le dio algunas pistas, y al ver a todos sus amigos ahí en los pilares le dio de alguna forma la respuesta.

A pesar de ser diferentes tipos de llama, todas tenían algo en común. Siempre acompañaban al cielo y también el cielo…

* * *

— ¿Por que aun no me han declarado ganador? —gruño Xanxus.

— Por que aun no me has ganado, Xanxus —apareció Tsuna usando sus guantes como propulsores.

— Supongo que solo debo, disparar hasta que mueras —Xanxus se entusiasmó al poder practicar tiro al blanco.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas de los miembros de Varia?

— Solo son escoria, no sirven de nada si no pueden seguirme.

La mirada anaranjada se Tsuna se concentró en los Varia.

— ¿Por que eres el único que no comprende nada?

— Cállate.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

— Al principio había entrenado solo para vencerte o por lo menos, no dejar que me dieran una paliza. Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.

— Ahora me dirás que planeas congelarme como lo hizo el maldito viejo.

La cara de Xanxus se deformo a una de completa furia, vio un par de cicatrices en su rostro.

— Lo pensé, pero esa no es la solución. Tú solo eres un niño pequeño que no está haciendo más que un estúpido borracho. Si no te dan lo que pides llora. El Noveno en verdad te considera su hijo, a pesar de que fuiste directo a atacar la cuna.

Xanxus está furioso. Odiaba a ese mocoso "LO MATARÍA"... El varia estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando Tsuna se dio un cabezazo.

— No he terminado de hablar. Tu estimas al Noveno, solo estás furioso porque nunca te dijo que nunca había lazos de sangre.

— Ese estúpido viejo me mintio, Vongola es mía.

— Vongola no es tuya… Mira a tus subordinados, los golpeastes. Squalo, y ellos a pesar de estar aterrados por tí, te siguen ciegamente. Dino-san, me contó acerca de la promesa que…

Xanxus se enfureció y actuó de forma iracunda, "No importa nada, solo me tengo a mí… Que no quede nada".

Esa era su respuesta, aun recordaba en la escuela de la mafia, cuando conoció a Squalo, de alguna forma esa escoria era persistente al grado de perseguirlo y decirle "Tú eres el único jefe al que serviré". Recordó la idea de dejar crecer sus cabellos, blancos pero todo era una mentira… Sus cabellera la había perdido en la batalla de la lluvia.

— Let it burn *1 —murmuro Xanxus— all.

La mitad de Xanxus lucia perdida, no podía ser. En verdad planeaba destruir todo… Realizar esta técnica no era la solución.

« ¿De qué servirá nuevamente encerrar a Xanxus en llamas cristalizadas? … Maldición me va a doler todo después de esto».

Xanxus irradiaba unas llamas fieras… Estaba apuntando hacia el, no… Apuntaba hacia uno de los pilares.

— No te atrevas.

— No necesito esas cadenas de confianza y amistad, que todo se vaya a la mierda.

Tsuna intentó alcanzar el disparo, de inmediato el pilar de la lluvia comenzó a desmoronarse.

— Yamamoto-kun —gritó el castaño.

Gokudera sentía que le faltaba la respiración, estúpido beisbolista más le valía estar bien.

Tsuna no tenía palabras que articular, estaba a punto de intentar asesinar a alguien.

« Tranquilizate, si pierdes la cabeza ahora vas a perder»

— ¿Como quieres que me calme? —cuestiono Tsuna.

« El solo es un subordinado, muchos pueden reemplazarlo»

— Yamamoto-kun es mi amigo —aseguró el castaño.

« Confía en él, pero antes detén a Xanxus… Él no sabe nada, del verdadero cielo…»

— ¿Quien eres?

« Mi nombre es Sawada Ieyasu»

— Giotto…

« Sí… También me llamaban así, quiero escuchar tu respuesta… ¿Qué es el cielo de Vongola?»

— El cielo que lo cubre todo, y que también protege todo…

« Si lo tienes claro no perderás…»

Los guardianes solo observaron a Tsuna hablar consigo mismo.

— Ya perdiste la razon —hablo Xanxus.

Tsuna simplemente lo ignoró, y se dirigió al pilar de la tormenta.

Xanxus está satisfecho, esa remedo de líder había perdido la cordura.

Él castaño apuntaba, a su mano derecha al pilar de la tormenta. Gokudera observó a Juudaime, vio su mirada decidida y llena de confianza. El pilar se congeló y pocos segundos después Tsuna lo golpeó con su puño derecho.

— Hayato, saca a los demás —ordenó Tsuna después de haber liberado al de cabellos plateados.

— Juudaime, cuente conmigo.

— Belphegor, no interfieras en mis acciones —amenazó el castaño.

Aquella mirada lo dejó sin habla, era tan distinta a la de Xanxus. Tal vez era tiempo de ver sufrir un poco a su líder.

— Xanxus… Tu no podras derrotarme en este momento…

— Ya quisieras basura.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse de forma mutua. Tsuna era un pacifista, asi que preferia detener los golpes de Xanxus.

— Xanxus, ríndete.

— Sueña escoria.

— El Noveno, te considera su hijo…

— Tsk… Ese viejo no es nada mio.

— No mientas, él sabía cada uno de tus logros y cada una de tus equivocaciones, él lo acepta todo de tí.

Xanxus sacó su pistola, terminaría con aquel mocoso.

— Incluso aunque lo encerraste dentro de Mosca, el solo esta preocupado por tí, su único hijo Xanxus Vongola.

— Yo no soy su hijo.

— Desde el momento en que te conoció, él sintió que debía protegerte. Claro que ahora eres fuerte, pero dejaste que tu llama del cielo se consumierá por la ira… Tú no posees solamente llamas del cielo, también posees llamas de la tormenta.

— Tsk… Estúpido jefe —era la voz de Squalo, aunque su cabello estuviera corto seguía siendo el mismo.

— Deberías escuchar lo que te dicen —comentó Gokudera.

Ambos venían caminando, mientras su ropas se veían algo polvorientas.

— Odio admitirlo pero el mocoso tiene la razón —aseguro Xanxus—. El Noveno les pidió a los carceleros que no te encerraran, incluso se encargó de que el incidente de la cuna no fuera conocido más que por el asesor externo y por sus guardianes.

Squalo tronó sus nudillos.

— Se que te prometí que no me cortaría el cabello hasta que no fueras el líder de Vongola, pero por eso mismo me di cuenta de mi error. Aún no eres digno de ser el líder de Varia.

El guardián de la tormenta de la lluvia, le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

— Diría que me arrepiento, pero siempre quise hacerlo —asintió Squalo.

— Xanxus…

— Yo no necesito nada —su mirada seguía negándose a aceptar la derrota.

— Ushishi —río Bel—. Supongo que esta vez perdió jefe —dijo la tormenta de Varia.

— Xanxus-sama —se acercó Leviathan.

Tsuna observó que todos los guardianes ya estaban afuera de los pilares.

— Xanxus, ¿deberías hablar con el Noveno? —sugiero Tsuna—. Él en verdad sigue esperando para poder ver a su hijo, no solo a la máscara a la que te redujisteis. Este es el más grande tesoro del Noveno —Tsuna le mostró un dibujo algo infantil—. ¿Lo reconoces?

Xanxus estab incrédulo, eso después de tanto tiempo aún existía.

— Ese dibujo —murmuró Xanxus.

— Es el primer regalo que le diste a tu padre —dijo Tsuna.

— Estupido viejo sentimental.

— Vamos, jefe no es tan difícil aceptar la derrota —dijo Leviathan, al igual que los demás Varia estaban casi al borde del llanto.

— Admito mi derrota, contra el Noveno Vongola.

* * *

Reborn sonrió bajo su fedora. De pronto Aria se puso de pie.

— ¿A donde vas Aria?

— Ya me retiro —sonrió la mujer.

— Dime la verdad, por qué viniste.

— Este encuentro tenía dos futuros. En uno ocurría algo aterrador, los anillos no aceptarían a ningún sucesor.

— ¿Que más?

— Los Vindice, hicieron un arreglo en la barrera, si el límite de tiempo terminaba el lugar que estaba abarcando la barrera no les permitiría salir del lugar, y como los anillos no tendrían dueños durante una temporada absorberán las llamas vitales de los que estuvieran en el lugar.

— Pensabas intervenir.

— No era necesario, el primer cielo de Vongola estuvo ayudado bastante a Tsunayoshi —dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación—. Por cierto, yo predije un peligro.

— Sí, era esté.

— Este solo es el prólogo del camino de tu alumno, Reborn. Otra cosa más, la persona más importante para tí está cerca.

— Espera Aria.

— Es todo, Reborn. Felicita a Tsunayoshi, de mi parte y dile que debería ser más caprichoso.

* * *

Los Vindice, retiraron la barrera.

— Por un momento, pensé que ganaría Xanxus —comentó Jager.

— Giotto intervino…

— Típico de él, a pesar de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, el siempre vela por el futuro de Vongola.

Los Vindice se acercaron con los anillos.

— Se declara a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a sus guardianes, como la Décima generación de Vongola.

Jager lanzó su cadena directo al cuello de Xanxus.

— Xanxus Vongola, estas bajo arresto.

— Hiiii, espera… No podemos solucionarlo hablando.

Los Vindice miraron al castaño.

— ¿ Que sugieres Sawada Tsunayoshi? —hablo el bebé.

— Xanxus… podría hacer trabajo voluntario.

— Vindice no se rige por las reglas de las personas.

— Pero, podría reformarse.

— Olvidalo, escoria —Xanxus se puso de pie—. No necesito tu ayuda.

— Hagamos un trato, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Tienes prohibido renunciar a ser el líder de Vongola —dijo el bebé—. Hablaste con Giotto, quiero ver porque eres el único de sus nueve sucesores que ha podido hablar con él.

— De acuerdo, pero no se lo llevarán, el aun tiene que hablar con su padre.

— De acuerdo, agregaremos otra cláusula —dijo el bebé.

— El líder de Varia será Superbi Squalo… Por el tiempo que nosotros consideremos necesario.

— Oe… —Xanxus se iba a quejar, cuando Squalo noqueo a su jefe, y reciente subordinado.

— Me parece —dijo Squalo.

— Nosotros nos retiramos —dijo Jager.

Los carceleros desaparecieron mientras abría un portal.

— Juudaime, lo logró.

— Nunca pensé que ganarias con un dibujo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Eres maldad pura —dijo sarcásticamente Mukuro.

— Es bueno que todos seamos amigos de nuevo —dijo Yamamoto, a lo que los demás lo miraban con cara de "es raro", para empezar nunca fueron amigos.

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, de alguna form había llegado a casa, intacto. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su padre dormir a pierna suelta en el piso.

— Papá —murmuró Tsuna.

El mayor abrió sus ojos.

— Es bueno que todo terminara bien.

— ¿deberíamos ir a pescar? —sugirió el menor.

— Se de un excelente lugar —respondió Iemitsu.

Tsuna sonrió, en verdad ver al Noveno y a Xanxus le había replanteado su propia relación con su padre, es verdad que lo tachaba de irresponsable e inútil, pero…

— Tsuna, siempre haz sido mi mayor orgullo, y tu madre es el amor de mi vida.

— Gracias papá.

Let it burn *1 : Es la canción de Red, literalmente significa "Que se queme".

* * *

Hola, se supone que iba a escribir el capítulo 34 de Kokuyo School. Pero cuando me pare a preparar café se me vino esta idea a la mente. Y me dije hay que guardar la idea para que la escriba en un futuro. Idea iniciada el 08/06/2015 a la 11 a.m.

ACLARACIONES: Crossover o algo así, sería el crossover de KHR! donde Tsuna de Kokuyo, llega al mundo de Tsuna de Namimori, este arco lo considere al ser finalizado el arco de los arcobalenos, por lo que no se revelarán muchos datos del mundo de Kokuyo School.

No entendía absolutamente nada. Para empezar encontró al amigo genial de Reborn, aquel adulto que los había ayudado durante la batalla de los arcobalenos.

— ¿Tu eres el amigo de Reborn?

El adulto, miró a su dame-alumno con mirada inquisidora.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando dame-Tsuna?

— Si, tu eres el amigo de Reborn que nos ayudó durante la pelea de los representantes.

— Oe, ¿Tsuna de que carajos hablas?...yo soy Reborn.

— No puede ser, Reborn es un bebé.

Reborn se estaba desesperando y de inmediato pensó en la opción más viable "una broma", pero, Tsuna aun se encontraba a un millón de años de ser capaz de tomarle el pelo a él, ex-arcobaleno del sol.

— Aun te falta mucho, para que intentes engañarme. ¿Quien fue el de la idea?, Mukuro.

— Pero él está en el hospital...

— Lo mejor será que llame a tus guardianes.

Reborn saco su celular, y de inmediato llamó a la opción más viable, a la mano derecha de Tsuna.

— Gokudera, Tsuna esta raro, ¿sabes algo?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de Hayato: — ¿A que se refiere Reborn-san?, Juudaime esta con la cabeza de piña.

— Gracias por la información —dijo el hitman mientras sacaba a León este, se transformaba en una pistola—. Debes ser un buen doble, pero Tsuna está con Mukuro. Gokudera, ve a cuidar a Tsuna, es posible que nos enfrentemos a un ataque enemigo, también alerta a los demás guardianes.

El hitman guardo su celular.

— Tienes un minuto para hablar.

— Pero si yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Parece que sostendrás tu mentira hasta el final.

— Pero no estoy mintiendo, mira —dijo el castaño mientras le mostraba una foto en el celular.

Reborn miro la foto, había algo distinto. O más bien muchos detalles. En la foto algo de inmediato captó su atención, él tenía la forma de bebé, esa forma infantil como resultado de la maldición del arcoiris. Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei parecían iguales, había un detalle que no pasó desapercibido. Tsuna y Gokudera usaban el uniforme de Namimori, además había un niño vestido de vaca al que identificó de inmediato, Lambo.

— ¿por qué usas el uniforme de Namimori en esta foto?

— Por que asisto a Namimori —respondió nervioso ante la mirada amenazadora del mayor.

— Suponiendo que dices la verdad, ¿como llegaste a este lugar?

— Estaba en el hospital, Varía, la pandilla de Kokuyo y Hibari-san iniciaron una pelea como siempre. Lambo estaba corriendo mientras buscaba dulces, y se tropezó.

— Pero, la bazooka tendría que enviarte diez años en el futuro, no a este lugar.

— No es el futuro.

— No, este lugar es Kokuyo.

— Te refires a la cuidad.

— Sí… Supongo que vienes de un mundo paralelo a l nuestro.

— HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII —grito Tsuna, "Maldita bazooka se aseguraría de destruirla cuando volviera, siempre causaba problemas".

* * *

Por su parte Mukuro, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, Tsunayoshi-kun había desaparecido en una nube rosa.

— Cabeza de piña, ¿donde esta Juudaime?

— Tsunayoshi-kun, desapareció en una nube rosa.

— ¿Dónde está la vaca estúpida? —gruño Gokudera imaginando lo que había ocurrido.

— Creeme que no eres el único que quiere la cabeza de Vaca-kun.

Gokudera tomo furioso su celular, mataría a Lambo cuando lo encontrara.

— ¿Que ocurre Gokudera? —no era la voz de Lambo, era la voz de una mujer.

— Lal Mirch, ¿que haces con el celular de Lambo?

— Estamos en medio de un entrenamiento, Lambo no puede contestar hasta que termine.

— Es urgente, preguntale a Lambo ¿donde esta la bazooka de los diez años?

Se escucho como Lal gritaba: —Lambo, ¿dónde está la bazooka?

— Lal, no se si te das cuenta pero exactamente tener una piedra a punto de aplastarte no es de los más facil para que pueda contestarte.

— Si tienes tiempo para quejarte responde.

— La tiene Reborn —dijo mientras sus pies se hundían un par de centímetros.

Gokudera, escuchaba parcialmente la discusión : —Gokudera, la bazooka la tiene Reborn.

— Eh, supongo que tendré que llamar a Reborn-san —dijo el de cabellos plateados mientras guardaba el celular—. Piña, se supone que Juudaime y tú.

— Oya, ni que fuera tan malo. A diferencia tuya no soy un tsundere.

— Tsk... maldita piña.

— No comprendo, por que no se pueden llevar bien —dijo Yamamoto mientras se acercaba seguido de Ryohei.

— Bueno de no ser por ustedes dos y por Hibari —asintió Ryohei—, nunca terminariamos en los extremos castigos de Reborn.

— Supongo que cuando Reborn los encadenó a los tres juntos solo empeoro la situación, se suponía que tenían que llevarse mejor.

— Pero han mejorado —asintió el boxeador—, al menos son capaces de hablar por más de tres minutos sin pelear.

— Por cierto —dijo Mukuro mientras observaba a esos tres—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí?

— De paseo —aseguro Yamamoto mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la nuca.

— Es mi imaginacion, o ustedes tres siempre están de chaperones —bufo Mukuro.

— No —fingieron demencia.

La lluvia, la tormenta y el sol, no es como si no estuvieran de chaperones, solo se aseguraban de cuidar la virtud de su líder.

— Esto me esta molestando —suspiro el de mirada heterocromatica—, ya tenemos suficiente con tener a Ken y a Chikusa para que ustedes también se anexen.

— ¿Por qué no salimos a la próxima en una cita doble —comentó entusiasmado el beisbolista.

— Paso, con el chico bomba interfiriendo.

— Hay que preguntarle a Tsuna.

Una vena de enojo se formó en la frente de Rokudo, es que acaso ese beisbolista no entendía que no era no, pero conociendo a Tsunayoshi-kun, posiblemente estaría más que de acuerdo con esa doble cita.

— Par de idiotas, deberíamos estar buscando a Juudaime —gruño Gokudera mientras les lanzaba bombas.

— Hayato, tranquilízate —pidió Yamamoto mientras cortaba las bombas.

— Kufufu, en serio debes ser masoquista para que salgas con el chico bomba.

— Pero en ese nivel Squalo es más extremo —dijo Ryohei.

Ante la mención de la lluvia de Varia, pensaban que verdaderamente se tenía que "Estar completamente loco para aguantar a Xanxus".

Los guardianes de Tsuna sintieron un aura asesina, ni siquiera voltearon a ver quien era, conocían perfectamente al poseedor de aquella aura.

— ¿por que andan perdiendo el tiempo? —inquirió Reborn con voz sombría.

— Reborn-san.

* * *

Se sentía algo desorientado, observó el lugar. "La ciudad de Namimori".

« ¿Como llegue aqui?»

De pronto vio a un niño caminando, estaba disfrazado de Vaca, el menor se encaminó a abrazarlo.

— Tsuna-nii… Reborn me pego por lo de la bazooka.

Observó al menor que sostenía en brazos, cabello afro y ojos verdes. Estaba de nuevo en el futuro, podría ser que…

— ¿Eres el hijo de Reborn? —pregunto el castaño.

— Tsuna, de que hablas el gran Lambo-sama derrotará a Reborn y se convertirá en el mejor hitman del mundo.

Tsuna sonrió no esperaba que Lambo fuera padre, asintió ante su deducción.

— Lambo, ¿donde está Reborn?

— Ciaossu, dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna observó al pequeño bebé, era un calco en miniatura de Reborn. Se parecía bastante a Reborn cuando quedó maldito con la maldición de los arcobalenos.

« No puede ser», pensó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas, solo existía una solución lógica para todo esto «¡Tienen dos hijos!».

— ¿Dónde están sus padres? —pregunto Tsuna, después de todo ya habían pasado los cinco minutos y aún no regresaba a su época.

— Tsuna —el bebé lo golpeó con un mazo verde—. Se supone que íbamos a vernos en el hospital.

— ¿Por qué me golpeas bebé?, debes respetar a tus mayores.

— Para empezar, ¿cuales padres? —inquirió el bebé.

— Pues…

— Juudaime —se escuchó la voz de Gokudera

— Hayato…

— Juudaime —Gokudera lloraba de felicidad—, es la primera vez que me llama por mi primer nombre.

— Disculpen, esto sonara raro… Me podrían explicar en dónde estoy.

— Dame-Tsuna, te golpeaste la cabeza.

— Reborn, espera… porque tienes la apariencia de la maldición… Mejor bien dicho, en qué época estoy.

— Juudaime —la voz de Gokudera era de suma preocupación—. Estamos en el día ** de **** de ****.

— Espera, es el mismo día que en mi época, pero… Es un lugar distinto… Un mundo paralelo…

Se espanto ante su descubrimiento solo esto le pasaba a él, pero la bazooka de los diez años la cuidaba Reborn, entonces la bazooka fue lanzada hacia su otro yo.

— Veran, soy el Tsuna de un mundo paralelo. No se bien que paso, pero esta no es mi época.

— Tsuna, deja de inventar historias complicadas.

— Pero es la verdad, bebé. En mi mundo tú, bueno luces así —dijo el castaño mientras mostraba la última foto que Reborn los había obligado a hacerse juntos, incluso atras estaba la fecha y el lugar.

— Está bien, digamos que te creo dame-Tsuna.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Bonus, recordemos que en Kokuyo School todo el relajo de Reborn para convertir a Tsuna en todo un mafioso empieza desde el primer dia de secundaria, mientras en el mundo de Amano-sensei ella comienza desde el segundo año de secundaria de Tsuna (según recuerdo).**

Cuidad de Namimori.

En la foto que le mostró Tsuna al bebé, claramente vio a él mismo en su forma adulta, por alguna extraña razón Hibari, Mukuro y Gokudera estaban encadenados. Era un mundo distinto.

— Tsuna, asistes a Kokuyo —afirmó el hitman.

— Sí, ¿porque?

— Tu en este mundo estudias en la secundaria de Namimori.

— Namimori… Es en serio, eso suena raro.

Gokudera estaba impactado este era el Juudaime de otro mundo, entonces dónde estaba su Juudaime, en que clase de lugar se encontraría.

— Juudai...me —titubeó Gokudera al llamar así a su jefe del mundo paralelo.

— ¿Que ocurre Hayato?

— Bueno, ya que usted es el Juudaime de un mundo paralelo, no se como debería referirme hacia usted —su tono era sumamente formal—. No quiero sonar grosero.

— Uhmm —Tsuna suspiro—. A decir verdad, tienes razón pero lo mejor seria que nos siguieramos llamando como usualmente se llaman aquí, en lo que encontramos la solución para que el Tsuna de su mundo regrese a este lugar—, Lambo —dijo el mayor al ver a menor casi dormido en sus brazos —, ¿porque no me platican un poco de su mundo?

— Juudaime, usted, el idiota y yo asistimos a Namimori.

— Ah, en mi mundo solo asistimos a Kokuyo Mukuro, Hayato, Lambo, Ken, Chikusa y Enma-kun y toda su familia —comentó el castaño—, y en Namimori-chuu asisten Hibari-san, Takeshi y Ryohei.

— ¿La vaca? —Gokudera alzo la ceja.

— Si, en mi mundo Lambo es un año más grande que yo. Entonces…

* * *

Mientras tanto en ese mismos momento en el mundo paralelo, cuidad de Kokuyo.

— Reborn-san...

— Tenemos un problema —dijo el ex-arcobaleno totalmente serio—, esperemos a que llegue Ryohei.

— ¿Cual es el problema Reborn-san?

— Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿fuiste a cambiarte de ropa? —preguntó rápidamente Mukuro.

De pronto Mukuro apareció su tridente y lo apunto directamente a la cara del castaño. Tsuna se quedó en completo mutismo ante la niebla.

— Mukuro, calmate.

— Él no es mi Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿donde esta impostor? —amenazó la niebla.

— Tsk, que problemático eres Mukuro, no podías esperar pacientemente a la explicación.

— No…—aseguro el heterocromático.

— Verán, él es él Sawada Tsunayoshi de un mundo alterno. Posiblemente el Tsuna de nuestro mundo esté en ese mundo, ya me contacte con Irie y con Spanner. Llegaran en un par de horas desde Tokyo, Hibari los irá a recoger en el aeropuerto.

— Piña, deja de atacar a Juudaime, aunque no sea el Juudaime de nuestro mundo aún es Juudaime.

— Gracias Gokudera-kun —dijo el castaño un poco recuperado del susto.

— Juudaime, se que no es nuestro Juudaime pero se siente distante si me llama por mi apellido.

— Kufufu, decias algo chico bomba.

— Callate estupida piña.

— Al parecer este Sawada Tsunayoshi logro que te deprimiras.

— Ma, ma tranquilícense todos, debemos comprender que no todos los días uno viaja a un mundo paralelo.

— Aunque siempre le pasan cosas así a Sawada —dijo Ryohei mientras llegaba— Entonces, ¿cómo es tu mundo Sawada?

— Bueno hay algunas diferencias notables, como que Reborn en mi mundo es un bebé.

— Juudaime, porque está todo golpeado.

— A eso, digamos que tuvimos que enfrentar a un par de enemigos dificiles, afortunadamente todos estan bien.

— Dijiste algo así, cuando llegaste Tsuna. ¿Que paso? —inquierio Reborn.

— Sí, pero es una cosa diferente a este mundo así que no sabría exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado y no en este mundo. Después de todo, este no es mi mundo. Tal vez Byakuran sepa algo.

— Paso, ese sujeto organiza fiestas de té raras —dijo Gokudera.

— Concuerdo con el chico Bomba… —aseguro Rokudo.

* * *

*** Mundo de Kokuyo ***

Estaban en la habitación de su yo, de este mundo paralelo. Al parecer todos los amigos de su yo de este mundo conocían a su mamá, fue extraño ver a su madre saludar a todos con motes, como Mu-kun, Hayato-kun. Take-kun, Ryo-kun al parecer a ninguno de ellos les afectaba.

La habitación estaba arreglada de forma similar a la suya, bueno seguía siendo un desastre tratando de arreglar su habitación. Pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que Hibari-san, llegará acompañado de Irie-kun y Spanner.

— Reborn, llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos.

— Deberias darnos mas detalles, antes de salir corriendo de la preparatoria.

— Verán, tenemos un problema —dijo el hitman.

— ¿Que clase de problema? —pregunto Spanner mientras colocaba una paleta en su boca.

— Este Tsuna es el Tsuna de un mundo alterno, no sabemos que paso, pero.

— La bazooka de los diez años de nuevo —dijo Irie con el rostro lleno de pánico—, supongo que podemos buscar como regresar a su mundo, pero no sabemos exactamente en qué mundo está nuestro Sawada-kun.

— No te olvides de eso —dijo Spanner.

— ¿De que?

El rubio comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, hasta sacar un teclado.

— Hace un par de días mientras estábamos realizando, un nuevo invento hasta que llegó Byakuran y realizó algunos ajustes por su cuenta.

— Es verdad, Byakuran-san dijo que estaba configurado para poder contactar con mundos paralelos.

— Ese sujeto sigue haciendo de las suyas —afirmó el hitman,

— Dijo que le regresaba un favor a Vongola. Algo que tenía que ver con unos malvaviscos.

Una vena de enojo se dibujó en la frente de Mukuro.

— Como sea, —dijo Spanner— hay que encenderla.

El teclado mostró una pantalla holográfica. En la pantalla holográfica pudieron ver a Tsuna en el hospital.

— Oe dame-Tsuna —llamó el hitman.

— ¡Reborn! —dijo feliz el menor.

— Parece que esas bien, dame-Tsuna.

— Algo así, mira —dijo el castaño mientras les mostraba a todos a un Lambo pequeño dormido—. Lambo en este mundo tiene cinco años.

— Que recuerdos —dijo el Lambo al ver su antiguo traje de vaquita, en verdad le tenía cierto aprecio a ese traje.

— Dame-Tsuna ¿que hacen el el hospital? —inquirir Reborn adulto.

— Al parecer en este mundo ganaron un concurso —dijo el Tsuna de Kokuyo.

— Tsunayoshi-kun —era la voz de Mukuro.

— Mukuro —respondió el saludo el castaño.

— Te encuentras bien en ese lugar —inquirió preocupado el heterocromático.

— Sí —asintió Tsunayoshi.

El Tsuna de Namimori, veía todo con cierto grado de incredulidad y asombro, "Tan bien se lleva mi yo de este mundo con Mukuro".

Los demás presentes en el hospital, dígase los Varia, los Millefiore y los miembros de Kokuyo vieron la escena un tanto surrealista.

— Dame-Tsuna, deja de tontear con Mukuro —dijo el hitman—, mi otro yo, estamos intentando resolver lo de la bazooka, pero aparentemente la bazooka fue disparada de su mundo.

De inmediato el bebe Reborn, jalo de la pierna a Lambo. Se le había olvidado que lo estaba buscando para golpearlo por los problemas que siempre causaba el dueño de l bazooka.

— Reborn, no golpees a Lambo —regaño el Tsuna de Kokuyo.

— Hago lo que yo quiero cuando quiera —dijo el bebé sin un apice de verguenza.

— Mientras investigamos desde este mundo, dame-Tsuna no hagas nada —le advirtió el hitman.

— Reborn, no es como si fuera a cambiar algo —aseguró el castaño—. Además solo tengo que asistir a Namimori, y no ser mordido hasta la muerte por el Hibari-san de este mundo, estaré bien.

— No me preocupas tú —soltó el hitman adulto—. Bueno mi otro yo —dijo el adulto mirando al bebé—, si dame-Tsuna no se comporta puedes castigarlo, tienes mi completa autorización.

— Lo mismo digo —respondió el bebé.

— Reborn, la batería se agota —dijo Irie—, Sawada-kun investigaremos desde este lado, pero seria mas facil si revisan la bazooka de ese lugar.

byakuran miraba todo de lo más divertido, un par de ajustes en el bazooka y se creaba toda esa diversión frente a sus ojos, el efecto duraría solo tres día, pero ellos no lo sabían. Y por supuesto el no diria nada.

* * *

Mundo de Kokuyo. Tsuna fue despertado por su sádico tutor en forma adulta.

— Reborn, como se te ocurre despertarme con hielos —se quejo el castaño.

— Es lo normal —aseguró el hitman, apresúrate tienes que ir a la escuela, por cierto papá no tardará en regresar —comentó el mayor—, aun no he hablado con Iemitsu, pero se lo tuve que decir al noveno.

Para Tsuna, fue raro ponerse el uniforme de Kokuyo, además de ir acompañado por Gokudera-kun y por Lambo adulto. Al llegar a la escuela, le recordó a la vez que conoció a Dino-san. Muchos alumnos estaban formados, de un lado las chicas y del otro los chicos.

— ¡Buenos días Sawada-sama!

El saludo lo desconcertó, sería que en ese lugar, su yo de este mundo "Es un mafioso hasta en la escuela".

— Go..Kudera-kun, ¿por que me saludan de esa manera? —pregunto el castaño.

— Ah, esto… Digamos que es por la piña.

— ¿Mukuro? —dedujo—. ¿Que tiene que ver Mukuro en esto?

— Pues veras, Tsuna —esta vez hablo Lambo—. Tu novio es ni más ni menos que el flamante ídolo de esta escuela, y cuando hicieron su relacion formal, prácticamente la piña se encargó de que toda la población de Kokuyo se alejará de tí.

— ¿Eh? —dijo atónito Tsuna.

* * *

Por su parte en esa misma hora, en el mundo paralelo de Namimori. Tsuna estaba entrando a la escuela de Hibari-san, acompañado por Gokudera y Yamamoto.

— Wow, se ve distinta a Kokuyo —dio el castaño.

— De pronto reconoció la cabeller pelirroja de Enma.

Un par de abusivos intentaban intimidar a Enma-kun, chasqueo la lengua. De inmediato corrió a detener a esos sujetos.

— Dejen de molestar a Enma-kun.

— Lo que faltaba, el otro par del dúo dame —dijo uno de los abusivos mientras sonreía.

— Tienen hasta tres —aseguro Tsuna a los tres tipos.

— ¿Que miedo?, te levantastes con complejo de Hibari-senpai e intentaras mordernos hasta la muerte —dijo burlón.

Tsuna sonrió, Hibari-san, es demasiado amable con ustedes.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se quedaron tiesos, incluyendo a Emma. Tsuna les dio la paliza de su vida a esos tipos sin realizar ni un solo esfuerzo.

Secundaria de Namimori.

La nube de Vongola, escucho disturbios en su territorio cuando se dirigió a investigar se encontró con la escena más bizarra de su vida.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, por causar disturbios en mi escuela te morderé hasta la muerte.

— Vamos, Hibari-san. Yo no cause ningún disturbio —se defendió el castaño—. En todo caso es tu culpa por no disciplinar correctamente a los abusivos.

Eso dejó por primera vez a Hibari Kyoya sin palabras.

Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban en guarda en contra de cualquier atentado en contra del Cielo (del mundo alterno), después de todo qué clase de guardianes serían si no podían cuidarlo.

Enma, sintió algo distinto en Tsuna-kun, estaba de acuerdo en que cuando Tsuna-kun se ponía en modo Hyper era alguien completamente distinto. Pero de eso a contestarle a Hibari.

— Tsuna-kun… —llamo Enma.

— ¿Que ocurre Enma-kun?

— Eh, bueno….

— Hibari-san, por favor asegúrate de vigilar bien sus territorios —lo reprendió sutilmente el castaño.

El pelinegro se quedo sin palabras, el herbívoro estaba raro…


	35. Servicio comunitario

**Capítulo XXXV: Servicio comunitario**

Era un hermoso dia en la ciudad de Kokuyo era agradable despertarse sin la sensación de que serás atacado por algún Varia. Tsuna observó su habitación, por fin iría de nuevo a la escuela como un mero estudiante normal.

De pronto se escuchó el estruendo en la puerta, Reborn la había pateado.

— ¡Buenos días Reborn! —saludo el castaño al ver a su tutor sostener una manguera.

— Es raro que te levantes temprano —aseguró el hitman—, es una lastima que no pudiera darte mi saludo matinal. Supongo que tendré que ir amablemente a despertar a Lambo.

— Reborn, no molestes a Lambo —pidió el castaño.

— No es lo mismo si no encuentro a mi víctima desprevenida.

— Eres un demonio —le dijo Tsuna, a lo que Reborn sonrió.

Un par de minutos después escuchó gritar a Lambo, por la forma tan sutil de ser despertado. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía ni idea de que había ocurrido mientras no fue a la escuela. Bueno Reborn, dijo que todo estaba solucionado o algo así, pero la sonrisa del hitman lo estremeció.

* * *

De alguna forma Lambo y Tsuna desayunaron, mientras Iemitsu dormía a pierna suelta en la sala, el castaño recordó cuando habían salido a pescar ambos Sawada, pero lo único que pescaron fue un pequeño pez que liberó Iemitsu por lo pequeño que era. Hablaron un poco de la mafia, y entendía el por qué su padre tenía que estar constantemente haciendo "trabajos de minería". Y entonces surgió la pregunta.

— Papá… Algún día piensas decirle a mamá sobre la mafia.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al mayor.

— A decir verdad, me he hecho esa pregunta constantemente… Pero, no me salen las palabras cuando lo intento, pienso en su rostro lleno de angustia, lo que más me gusta ver es la sonrisa de mamá. Se que sonará cobarde.

— Papá…

Aunque siendo sincero Tsuna, su padre lo desquiciaba cuando fingía ser un flojo.

— Papá.. no finjas que sigues dormido…

— Algo así…

— Deberías salir con mamá a pasear, ya que estarás esta semana en casa.

— Lo se, tu mamá y yo iremos de vacaciones, estarás a cargo de la casa Tsuna —la sonrisa de Iemitsu se volvió pícara—, no me opondría a que quieras realizar una fiesta, pero limpias todo.

— ¿porque haría algo así? —exclamó el menor.

— Yo solo dijo —el mayor sonrió socarronamente.

— No comprendo tu sentido del humor.

— Que tengas un buen día en la escuela, Tsuna.

* * *

Cuando Tsuna y Lambo salieron de casa, ya se encontraba Gokudera esperandolos.

— Buenos días Juudaime —dijo con respeto.

— Buenos días Hayato-kun.

— Buenos días Ahodera, parece que estás de buen humor… Tendrá que ver con cierto alumno de Namimori —dijo en tono burlón Lambo.

— Cállate Vaca idiota, por que estaría de buen humor por ese idiota.

— Yo solo decía, ya que ustedes…

— Respetaremos tu decisión —dijo Tsuna "Pero eso no significa que no le demos una ayudadita a Yamamoto-kun".

* * *

Mientras tanto los Varia, estaban apoyando a su ex-jefe.

— Voooi, no hay nada que hacer, Xanxus tienes que ir —le advirtió Squalo con la mirada.

— Lo sé escoria —asintió Xanxus—, como se le ocurrió semejante idea al viejo.

— No lo sé, pero es tu castigo acéptalo como hombre —se burló Bel.

— Es una lastima que nosotros tengamos que regresar —dijo Lussuria—. Kyaaaa, y se me inscribo no puedo esperar para verlo boss.

— Callate Lussuria —amenazó Squalo— tenemos órdenes de volver a Italia, de momento el aprendiz de Mammon se integrará a las filas de Varia.

— Squalo, actúas como todo un jefe.

— ¿Quieres que te rebane? —Squalo sacó su espada.

— Lo siento , pero te queda —dijo Lussuria mientras se meneaba.

— Xanxus-sama —se acercó Leviathan mientras le extendía una caja de almuerzo—. Buena suerte, le preparamos un almuerzo —dijo el trueno de Varia a punto de llorar.

* * *

Era la primera hora de clases, cuando de pronto entró el muy estimado y venerado e ídolo de Kokuto, Rokudo Mukuro el fiero presidente escolar.

— ¡Buenos días Mukuro-sama! —fue el saludo cortés de todos los estudiantes.

Gokudera frunció el ceño a ver a la piña, y Tsuna presintió que iba a ocurrir algo.

— Buenos días, pueden sentarse, yo solo vine a llevarme a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a Gokudera Hayato —informó Rokudo.

— Juudaime y yo no estamos obligados a seguirte cabeza de piña.

Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, pobre Gokudera había sido pues no muy grato conocerlo porque por lo general hablaba únicamente con Sawada y con Bovino.

— Kufufu, digamos que no es un pedido tienen que seguirme.

— Obedezcan —dijo entrando Reborn a escena.

— Pero Reborn ¿que significa esto? —inquirió el castaño.

— Verán, Mukuro paso les facilitó un pase para que se ausentaron de la escuela un par de días.

— Exacto, por lo tanto ahora ustedes dos, estarán haciendo algo así como servicio comunitario.

— No pienso limpiar nada —gruño Gokudera.

— No es a lo que me refiero, Gokudera-kun —hablo el heterocromático—, verán… Como ya saben se acerca un festival cultural.

— Aja, ¿y? —dijo sarcásticamente el de ojos verdes.

— Ustedes representarán a su clase, durante las juntas, ademas de que cuando en algún club falte algún miembro ustedes serán automáticamente enviados a cubrir las vacantes.

— ¿Pero? —murmuró el castaño..

— Bueno, debo retirarme, por cierto la vaca está ayudando en el equipo de natación.


	36. El nuevo

**Capítulo XXXVI: El nuevo...**

Xanxus miro el lugar con odio, intento pensar en que todo esto era una manera improductiva de perder su valioso tiempo. La secundaria de Kokuyo, de todos los lugares porque tenía que trabajar en ese lugar. Suspiro, intentaría que todo esto terminara lo mas rapido posible.

Llegó a la oficina del director, el hombre parecía un hombre sumamente amable y permisivo a su parecer, como describia a las demás personas "escoria o basura".

— Como podrá ver, no hay mucho trabajo que hacer —dijo el hombre mientras entrelaza sus manos.

— Entonces… ¿qué quiere que haga? —preguntó él Varia mientras alzaba una ceja.

— Verá —el hombre tomó un poco de aire—. El anuncio en realidad era pra profesor, pero mi secretaria debió haber transcrito el papel.

— Ah, bueno entonces me voy.

Xanxus se estaba levantando cuando el director se sujetó a él de sus pies.

— No se vaya —imploro el hombre—. A decir, verdad tenemos la vacante para un profesor.

— No me interesa la enseñanza —dijo Xanxus, ya que desde el principio su plan era no hacer absolutamente nada, solo amenazaría a los estudiantes para que ellos recogieran su propia basura. Era un buen plan.

— Por favor, solo hasta que consigamos un reemplazo.

— No me interesa.

— Pero es que el salon es un salon difícil, nadie se quiere hacer cargo del grupo de segundo, y usted parece alguien decidido y fuerte, tanto como para enfrentar al presidente del consejo de estudiantes —afirmó el hombre.

— Paso.

— Le duplicará el sueldo, que digo se lo triplicare, solo acepte —casi lloraba el director.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, por la que entró Reborn portando un traje café una camisa de color rosa y una corbata roja.

— Reboyama-sensei —dijo el hombre emocionado al ver al hitman en su identidad secreta de profesor.

— Chaoss —saludo el hitman—. Al parecer ya tenemos el tutor perfecto para la clase de segundo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí arcobaleno? —gruño Xanxus.

— Oh, temo que te equivocas de persona, mi nombre es Reboyama y estoy a cargo de una de las clases de primer año —aseguró el hitman.

Xanxus levantó una ceja, en verdad alguien le creería tremendo teatro.

— Al parecer estas ansioso por comenzar —sonrió Reboyama—, que le parece director si llevo al nuevo sensei a conocer a sus alumnos.

— Eso seria de gran utilidad, lo dejo en sus manos Reboyama-sensei.

— Sígame, sensei —dijo Reborn en tono burlón.

Xanxus siguió al arcobaleno en completo silencio, hasta que el hitman rompió el silencio.

— Veras, Xanxus-sensei. Tú padre te había enviado aquí como conserje, pero en Japón la limpieza de salones es realizada por los alumnos, prácticamente ellos tienen asignadas la limpieza de la escuela en general, así que le sugerí a Timoteo-sama que entraras al profesorado.

— Entonces, qué es lo que quieres que haga.

— Veras, necesito que vigiles a Rokudo Mukuro.

— A su guardián de la niebla, ¿porque?

— Digamos que aunque es parte de la familia, la niebla siempre es problemática. Solo es una corazonada, pero es mejor prevenir, por cierto el Noveno congeló tus cuentas, todas tus tarjetas, tienes prohibido amenazar a los demás Varia para que te envíen dinero, si haces algo yo lo sabré, trata de comportarte, y no mates a ningún alumno seria un escandalo muy grave.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua—. Por cierto —Reborn sonrió con malicia—, te queda bien el traje de conserje.

Xanxus lo iba a matar, no decía nada de matar maestros. Después de todo practicamente los demás Varia le habían dicho que era su nuevo traje, vestía un peto de color café, y como bono Mammon y Belfegor le habían obsequiado un sin fin de aditamentos para la limpieza en ese momento solo llevaba una escoba. Aunque lo más raro es que Mammos, siendo tan tacaño le hubiera regalado algo, a pesar de ser su estimadisimo jefe.

— Hemos llegado —anunció el hitman—. Será divertido —aseguró el hitman—. Claro para mí.

Reborn abrió la puerta y entró como amo y patrón a su casa.

— Buenos días —saludo el hitman.

Los alumnos solo lo observaron de forma indiferente, ¿Que hacía un maestro de primer año en su clase?".

Reborn al ver que nadie, respondió sacó su pistola.

— ¿Que grato recibimiento? —dijo en tono sarcástico—. Pero yo solo vine a dejarles a su nuevo tutor —aseguró el hitman mientras sonreía—. Pero antes de eso porque no jugamos a la ruleta rusa.

— Kufufu, ¿que haces aqui arcobaleno?... Yo no ordene ningún tutor nuevo —hizo acto de presencia Rokudo Mukuro.

— Tú no, pero yo sí —aseguró el hitman.

Los alumnos estaban incrédulos, nadie, y eso incluía a los adultos de la institución nadie (desde el director y todo el profesorado) se atrevía a ir en contra de Mukuro-sama.

— Oh, Rokudo ¿que coincidencia que este sea tu salon? —sonrió arrogante el hitman.

— Kufufu, este es mi territorio, regresa a tus salones en el primer año.

— Por qué no hacemos una apuesta —preguntó el hitman.

— ¿De que se trata?

— Si logran despedir al nuevo profesor, no me meteré con los de segundo año.

— Y si yo gano, haz más interesante tu apuesta.

— De acuerdo, ¿que quieres? —inquirió el hitman.

— De momento Tsunayoshi-kun, la Vaca y el chico bomba son mis subordinados.

— ¿Quieres que sea algo permanente? —sonrió Reborn.

— No. Después de todo al asistir a mi escuela es como si fueran de mi propiedad —espetó Rokudo—. Por qué no apostamos tu auto —sugirió Rokudo.

— No lo se, ¿que ofreces Rokudo?

— Acepto sugerencias.

— Quiero información —dijo rápidamente Reborn.

— ¿Información? —Rokudo alzó una ceja.

— Sí, te lo preguntaré despues… Me interesa cierto incidente.

— Solo si es información que conozco, claro, siempre y cuando esté en mi conocimiento.

Reborn asintió satisfecho.

— De acuerdo.

Reborn y Mukuro estrecharon sus manos en señal de mutuo acuerdo.

La puerta se abrió, Reborn salió mientras le palmeaba el hombro izquierdo y susurro suavemente : — No los mates, más te vale que no seas despedido.

— Callate escoria, es obvio que son unos chiquillos para intentar hacer apuestas con un demonio.

Los alumnos estallaron al ver al conserje como su nuevo maestro titular. (LEGNAEL: oh, pobres criaturas no saben lo que les espera). Xanxus entró con su porte de "Yo soy la ley escorias", su overol de color café, mientras sujetaba la escoba. Miró rápidamente a las pequeñas escorias que tendría que cuidar, o algo así.

Xanxus lucia estoicamente su porte autoritario, no importara lo que vistiera ese hombre, era un cabrón sin sentimientos (según él).

— Bola de escorias, escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez —amenazó Xanxus—, soy una persona por naturaleza tranquila si es que no me hacen enojar.

Uno de los alumno se levantó y de inmediato se quejos.

— ¿Que va ha hacer sensei? —preguntó un incauto el alumno tratando de sostener las carcajadas.

— Va a intentar amenazarme con su escoba —dijo una de las chicas.

La poca paciencia de Xanxus llegó a cero, si es que Xanxus tenía un ápice de paciencia. Todo pasó en cámara rápida que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

— Oh, creo que se me resbaló la escoba —dijo sarcásticamente.

La escoba había destruido el escritorio de la chica.

— Debo ser cuidadoso —dijo para sí mismo—. Escúchenme bien, pequeñas escorias, me interesa una mierda lo de hay que ser sutiles con las mujeres, para mi todos ustedes están en el mismo barco, aganme encabronar y estarán tres metros bajo tierra.

Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio.

— Entonces, Xanxus-sensei —hablo Mukuro—. ¿Usted es el maestro de arte?, déjeme decirle que vi su primer trabajo (el dibujo que Xanxus le obsequió al Noveno).

Una vena de enojo se remarcó en la frente del Varia.

— En serio —gruñó Xanxus.

— Oh si, fue impactante ver sus trazos, y aunque los bordes se salían del lugar.

Xanxus sacó una de sus armas.

— Algo que quieras agregar basura.

* * *

Tsuna y los demás observaban a Reboyama-sensei mientras explicaba unos ejercicios de matemáticas.

— ¿Quedo alguna duda? —pregunto Reboyama.

— Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí?... se supone que solo eres el titular —inquirió Tsuna.

— Ah, yo soy Reboyama-sensei —se presentó el hitman mientras ignoraba al castaño—, nuestra querida Amano-sensei se tuvo una emergencia familiar, y yo estoy supliendo su lugar por un par de días.

Esto le daba mala espina a Tsuna, que clase de amenaza le había lanzado a Amano-sensei, posiblemente la había extorsionado o algo asi para que abandonara el país.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte disturbio en los salones de segundo, muchos alumnos se habían agachado, por lo fuerte que se había movido el piso.

— ¿Un terremoto? —gruño Gokudera—, Juudaime debo ponerlo a salvo.

— No es un terremoto —dijo el hitman—, supongo que no podían estar esos dos sin intentar matar a nadie por un dia.

* * *

Mukuro había sacado su tridente, bueno era divertido molestar a esa clase de sujetos.

Xanxus miraba a esa basura con odio.

— Conserje-sensei, no debería causar destrozos en la escuela —aseguro Rokudo.

— Me interesa una mierda lo que opines, tengo basura pendiente por limpiar.

Xanxus disparó su arma, destrozando un par de ventanas en el proceso.

— Kufufu, seguro que te despiden.

— O ya quisieras, basura.

Reborn, llegó a observar todo. Un digno espectáculo del jefe de Varia y de la Niebla de Vongola.

Tsuna, casi se infarta al ver a Xanxus, se suponía que los Varia habían vuelto a Italia, ¿verdad?

— Ese cabrón —gruñó Gokudera al ver a Xanxus.

— Reborn, debemos detenerlos.

— Debemos detenerlos —imito Reborn—, tú eres es lefe, así que hazlo tú.

Tsuna miro todo el desastre ocasionado por aquellas personas, que clase de sueño retorcido estaba soñando, si eso era. "Un sueño", un sueño tan bizarro del que quería despertar.

— ¿EH? —Tsuna había terminado en el medio de ese par destructivo.

— Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun… ¿Te quieres unir a la diversión?

— Basura —le dijo Xanxus al observar.

— Ya se Tsunayoshi-kun, podrías usar aquel dibujo para domar a este sensei —sugirió Mukuro.

— Este… No se peleen —dijo Tsuna.

— Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun si todo se pudiera arreglar con palabras —dijo Mukuro.

— ¿Que clase de idioteces piensas? —gruño Xanxus—, que vas a llegar con la mafia y todo lo vas a solucionar hablando.

— ¿Pero? —murmuró Tsuna.

— ¿Que diablo te ha enseñado Reborn?

— Pues me ayuda con las tareas de la escuela, aunque más bien me ata con bombas.

— Y las verdaderas cosas importantes —gruñó fastidiado Xanxus.

— ¿Eh? —dijo confundido el castaño.

— Donde quedo la extorsión, las amenazas, a enseñarte a usar pistolas, como desactivar explosivo, y sobre todo la clase de groserías avanzadas.

— Pues, no me ha dicho nada de eso.

— Es en serio, arcobaleno —Xanxus lo miro seriamente—, dónde queda la educación mafiosa.

— Pues primero dame-Tsuna debe mejorar en la escuela.

— Ya no puede ser tan malo, no es tan importante esa clase de pendejadas que enseñan en la escuela.

— ¿Y porque no le enseñas? —preguntó el hitman.


	37. Xanxus en Kokuyo

**Capítulo XXXVII: Xanxus en Kokuyo.**

« ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer tanta maldad», ok, esto no era algo que Xanxus se preguntaría normalmente, pero esta frustrado y fastidiado.

Un par de horas antes…

Xanxus observó cómo la basura intentó interponerse en su pelea en contra de la otra basura. Alzó algo la ceja al escuchar las respuesta de la basura castaña.

— Bueno, no es de conocimiento público, pero yo espero que algún día Tsuna saque una calificación perfecta —aseguró el hitman mientras sonreía.

— Me sorprende que con tu método espartano, no lo haya hecho ya —mencionó Xanxus—. De todos modos no es mi problema.

— Vamos, Xanxus. No tienes que ser tan tímido —aseguró el hitman—, después de todo hoy eres orgullosamente el sensei de la clase de segundo año.

— No me fastidies arcobaleno.

— Yo tengo una pregunta —dijo Rokudo, mientras todos lo observaban.

— ¿Cual es? —inquirió el hitman.

— ¿Que clase impartida conseje-sensei? —dijo burlón Rokudo.

* * *

Por su parte los Varia, iban de regreso a Italia, en el jet privado. Se sentí el ambiente extraño sin la presencia de Xanxus.

Squalo, sentía que era lo mejor para su estúpido ex-jefe, lo comprendió en la pelea en contra de Yamamoto Takeshi, que la promesa que había realizado con Xanxus no se iba a cumplir así Xanxus rabiara… ¿el porqué?, era más claro que el agua, era una promesa unilateral, podía el creer de forma eterna en Xanxus sin esperar nada a cambio, pero Xanxus ya no creía ni esperaba nada. Por lo menos había hecho lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio detener a Xanxus, con Vongola en manos de Sawada Tsunayoshi el destino aún era muy incierto. Pero eso no era todo, él siempre continuaría creyendo en ese idiota, pero de momento esperaba que no causara estragos en Kokuyo.

« En qué carajos piensa el Noveno, Kokuyo arderá ante la ira de Xanxus»

Cuando Xanxus estaba llegaba a niveles de furia nunca antes vistos, por lo general cuando los Varia lo veían en ese estado tenían que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para contentar a su jefe. Aún recordaban como todos y cada uno de ellos tenía que ir corriendo de un lado a otros, "¿Que si a Xanxus no le gustaba la comida?", "Si Xanxus quería carne en vez de pescado", en verdad era algo melindroso era raro que el ex-jefe de Varia comiera aunque sea algo con verduras si lo definiera con algo o con un adjetivo, "Xanxus era 100% carnívoro".

— Squalo —la voz de Luss lo sacó de sus cavilaciones mentales.

— ¿Que quieres? —bufo el de cabellos plateados.

— Estás seguro, que debimos… Bueno tu ya sabes, el boss es como un niño pequeño.

— Fueron las órdenes del Noveno, si tienes alguna objeción, ve y quejate con Timoteo-sama.

— Pero, Squalo-chan, es algo no se si lo tomara bien Xanxus.

— De alguna manera sobrevivirá —aseguro Squalo—. Aunque debimos dejar a alguien que lo vigilara a distancia…

— Lo ves, incluso estas preocupado, Leviathan casi se infarta al dejar a Xanxus en japón.

— Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida… Siendo sincero —dijo Squalo—, me hubiera gustado verlo intentando limpiar algo.

— Es imposible que Xanxus limpie algo —aseguró Luss— tal vez en la escuela obligue a los alumnos a hacerlo.

— No puede ser tan malo —dijo Bel—, el jefe idiota aspecto de bueno forma el castigo del Noveno. ¿Verdad Mammon?

— No lo sé, con el miserable sueldo que le van a pagar a Xanxus hasto yo huiría —aseguró el arcobaleno de la niebla.

— Va a ser duro, no ver a Xanxus-sama —aseguro Leviathan.

— Eso lo dices tu porque eres un masoquista —dijo Squalo.

Los Varia solo se quedaron en silencio, como era la lluvia de Varia decir algo así, cuando él era el más masoquista al vivir un amor unilateral.

— ¿Porque me ven así basuras? —gruño Squalo.

— Squalo, no te enojes —dijo Luss.

— Tu eres el más masoquista —completo Bel.

— ¿A qué carajos se refieran? —gruño el de cabellos plateados.

— Pobrecito lo niega —asegura Luss mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo los ojos.

— No es un secreto que estas enamorado de Xanxus —aseguro Leviathan.

— Nadie soporta tanto excepto tú —aseguro Mammon.

— De qué carajos hablan, no hay nada entre el estupido ex-jefe y yo.

— Recordamos cierta escena en la sala —dijo Bel.

— Dejen de estar jodiendo y quedense callados. Si no quieren aprender a volar sin alas. En cuando regresemos a Italia, cada uno de ustedes irá de inmediato a cumplir con sus obligaciones —ordenó Squalo— tenemos misiones pendientes por andar en lo de los anillos —gruño Squalo.

Los demás Varia se quedaron en silencio, ciertamente "Squalo iba a ser un jefe estricto", aunque pensándolo bien "Squalo siempre ha sido el jefe entre las sombras".

Squalo tomó un momento para calmarse. "No es amor ni nada parecido, solo fue sexo", se dijo mentalmente así mismo. Conocía a Xanxus, como si fuera la palma de su mano, y Xanxus en definitiva no amaba a nadie, tal vez quería al Noveno por ser su padre, pero él no era lo suficientemente estúpido para creer en que Xanxus lo amará, cada quien salía con quien quería, no le rendía cuentas a nadie. Si lo admitía, el sexo con Xanxus era salvaje, pero era completamente solo el acto, sin sentimientos involucrados de por medio.

* * *

Xanxus había regresado a su hotel, cuando se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que las escorias de sus subordinados, se había ido, se llevaron todo incluyendo su ropa, solo le habían dejado el kit de limpieza y muchos overoles, lo mataría en cuanto regresara a Italia.

Cuando fue a hablar (o mejor bien dicho a amenazar a la recepcionista), la mujer solo le informo que sus acompañantes se habían retirado temprano y solo le había dejado una valija y el instrumental de limpieza. Además le había dejado una carta.

Fastidiado se dispuso a leer el contenido de la carta, en cuanto lo abrió vio la letra de cada una de esas escorias.

 _E_ _stúpido jefe, no causes destrozos en Kokuyo, recuerda que vas ha estar una temporada sin niñeras. Te dejamos la suficiente ropa para que cumplas con tu trabajo, recuerda que no puedes ir por ahí causando problemas. (Era la letra de Saulo)._

 _Boss, me hubiera gustado verlo lucir tan sexy con su atuendo mientras limpiaba la escuela de la basura, pero bueno. Me conformare con la foto que le tomamos antes de irnos (Lussuria, claramente era su letra, se aseguraría de romper esa foto)._

 _Xanxus-sama, sea fuerte, si necesita algo no dude en llamar (sin dudarlo era Leviathan)._

 _Boss, incluso yo huiría con su sueldo. Si decide hacerlo busque un lugar donde paguen más (No había nadie tan avaro como Mammon), por cierto mi estudiante asumirá un rol activo en Varia mientras esperamos su regreso, como ya sabe, me retirare de Varia._

 _Ushishi, jefe si mata a alguien asegúrese de que no lo relacionen._

 _Estupido Xanxus, ni se te ocurra quejarte. Asume tu castigo, no esperamos que regreses reformado y cambiado… Por cierto, te dejamos algo de dinero, no es mucho ya que tendras que buscar algo mas de acorde a tu sueldo, segun lo que nos dijo Timoteo-sama._

Xanxus, sintió una vena de enojo al ver toda la mierda que le había escrito esas basuras, no era algo que no supiera. Suspiro, tendría que buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Salió del hotel con sus cosas en mano, había intentado rentar un departamento, pero todos huían de forma aterrada, nunca le había tocado realizar ningún trámite por lo general se lo dejaba a la basura de su vice-capitán encargarse de todo.

Su estómago gruño, debería buscar donde comer. El no era un hombre de cocina, ni mucho menos está hecho para las labores del hogar.

Sintió como chocó contra una mujer.

— Ara, lo siento —se disculpó la castaña.

Había algo familiar en su rostro. Le recordaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi, se están preparando para contestar con una serie de blasfemias, hasta que sintió la presencia de Iemitsu.

— Oh, Xanxus —lo saludo como si el incidente de los anillos nunca hubiera ocurrido.

— Papá, es alguien a quien conoces —pregunto la castaña.

— Si —aseguro el hombre—. Él es el hijo de Timoteo-san, ¿lo recuerdas? —pregunto el rubio.

— Sí, es tu jefe.

— Exacto, el es Xanxus su hijo.

— Ara, se parece mucho a él —aseguró la castaña—. ¿por qué no cena con nosotros esta noche?

— Paso —dijo de forma cortante el de ojos rojos.

— Ara, no tienes que ser tan tímido —aseguro Nana—, mientras más gente cene es mejor.

Xanxus casi se desencaja ante la mujer, que acaso no sabía quien era, que por su culpa habían mandado a Iemitsu a la carcel y tambien casi mata a su hijo, "No sabe nada de la mafia", pensó.

Era tan raro que esa mujer, llegara y lo estuviera jalando.

LLegaron a la casa de los Sawada, era un lugar amplio. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, no le agradaba esa mujer. Era capaz de hacer que no intentara asesinar a nadie.

— Bueno, voy por un poco de té —dijo la castaña—, papá cuida a la visita.

Nana se alejó dejándolos solos en la sala.

— Me sorprende que no le hayas gritado a mi esposa.

— No es que no quisiera, no podía.

— Nana, siempre ha sido así. Aunque parezca tan despistada, es capaz de comprender a las personas con solo verlas.

— Nunca pensé, que en verdad estuvieras enamorado —afirmó Xanxus—, ya que nunca te había importado algo como la familia. Contigo todo fue siempre, CEDEF y Vongola.

— Puede ser, pero en casa es el único lugar en donde soy simplemente Iemitsu, no importa lo demás. Por cierto, me enteré de que eres el nuevo maestro de la escuela de Tsuna.

— No fastidies Iemitsu —gruño por lo bajo Xanxus.

— Bueno, solo comportate —pidió el rubio—. Yo no confío en tí, pero confío en el Noveno.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró Tsuna acompañado de Lambo. Reborn se había ido a atender algunos de sus asuntos. Tsuna, casi se vuelve a infartar ese día.

— XANXUS —dijo espantado el castaño, una cosa era verlo en la escuela y otra muy diferente era verlo en la sala.

— BASURA —contesto Xanxus.

— papá, ¿qué hace él aquí? —preguntó rápidamente el castaño.

— Tu madre lo invitó a cenar —respondió Iemitsu—, ya sabes que no le puedes sacar una idea de la cabeza una vez que está en su mente.

Mamá, si siempre invitaba a los personajes más raros y peligrosos a cenar a casa.

— Tsuna, ya regresaste del colegio —dijo la mujer mientra se acercaba con una con algo de té para el invitado.

— Eh, si…

— Ya conocías al hijo del jefe de papá —pregunto la mujer.

— Sí, es el nuevo maestro —dijo Tsuna.

— Ara, Tsuna asegúrate de prestar atención en la clases —pero la castaña.

— Sí.

* * *

Se sentía el ambiente tenso, a al menos eso pensaba Tsuna. Ver algo así como a tu enemigo jurado cenar en tu casa, no se veía todos los días.

Bueno, por lo menos Xanxus, no había soltado ninguna grosería en la casa. Lambo está sentado a su lado, mientras Xanxus está colocado al lado derecho de su padre.

— Gustas repetir —pregunto la castaña—. No tienes que ser tan timido.

— Sí —respondió.

A decir, verdad la comida era buena. Era mejor que la clase de porquerías que muchos de los chefs de Varia habían cocinado.

— Xanxus —dijo la castaña— Asegurate de comer todas tus verduras —pidió la castaña mientras sonreía.

Tsk.. No podía decir groserías enfrente de aquella mujer, era una mujer extraña. Tsk, volvió a chasquear la lengua y continuó cenando en silencio.

— Xanxus, ¿no te gustan las verduras? —pregunto la castaña.

Iemitsu estaba a punto de partirse de la risa, en verdad era completamente hilarante ver a Xanxus comportarse como un niño pequeño ante la presencia de Nana.

— Ya voy —respondió de forma suave Xanxus.

Tsuna observaba todo en silencio, y esta listo par intervenir si a Xanxus se le ocurría intentar herir a mamá, lo mismo pensaba Lambo.

 **Bonus Chapter:**

Secundaría de Kokuyo.

Ser tratado con sumo respeto era algo "aterrador", definitivamente era un mundo muy distinto al suyo , pero de ahi a que su yo de este mundo "Era ni más ni menos que el novio de Rokudo Mukuro" se volba cualquier barda de su loca imaginación.

— Juudaime —lo llamo Gokudera.

— ¿Que ocurre Gokudera-kun?

— Lo está llamando el profesor.

Tsuna vio el pizarrón, "demonios", no había puesto nada de atención mientras divagaba entre las diferencias de ambos mundos.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sawada? —preguntó el profesor al ver a su estudiante disperso.

— Eh… Verá la verdad… no puse atención.

— No se preocupe Sawada lo volveré a explicar.

"Eh", había escuchado bien. Ese profesor no estaba molesto y lo volvería a explicar, pero lo más raro ninguno de sus compañeros se están burlando.

Gracias a tod s los por leer, perdón por tardarme… Ya mero empieza el arco del futuro…

See you!


	38. Presentimiento

**Capítulo XXXVIII: Presentimiento**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual jefe de la familia Vongola miraba su escritorio, una sonrisa juguetona surcaba en sus labios. Aun recordaba cuando conoció a Reborn, aquel hitman sin duda alguna había cambiado su vida.

También estaban sus amigos y actuales guardianes y sobretodo, Mukuro… Observo el reloj que colgaba detrás de su escritorio, en verdad se sentía atemorizado, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Escuchaba cuando cada manecilla del reloj avanzaba, detestaba escuchar como el movimiento de cada segundo.

Miro el reloj, todo en el mundo de la mafia era un caos, los arcobalenos estaban muertos, si. Eso incluía a Reborn, aun recordaba la última vez que había hablado con él.

« Estaré bien dame-Tsuna, solo asegúrate de cuidar a tu familia», y el solo le había respondido: —No seas tan tímido Reborn, admite que quieres que sobre todo cuide a Lambo.

Con aquella contestación se había ganado un par de golpes del hitman, pero era divertido ver a su tutor sonrojarse ligeramente, el tema era demasiado parco para expresar sus sentimientos aun se preguntaba "¿qué es lo que Lambo veía en él?", pero eso era algo que solo le concierne a su guardian del trueno.

Las últimas palabras de Reborn, todo era muy normal ese día. Reborn era fuerte, incluso algunas veces sentía que aún no era tan fuerte como su tutor.

Se culpaba por ello, no debía haber enviado a Reborn solo a negociar con los Millefiore un cese al fuego.

* * *

 **Kokuyo época actual...**

Lo admitía toda aquella situación en la que había sido arrastrado era ridícula, había comido "VERDURAS", no sabia por que no podía negarle nada a aquella mujer. No recordaba mucho a su madre, pero tan solo aquella mujer que lo engendró desaparece después de haber hecho que el Noveno lo reconociera como su hijo.

— Xanxus-san, deberia quedarse a descansar en nuestra casa —ofreció la mujer.

— No, debo retirarme —era verdad aun no había encontrado donde quedarse.

— Vamos, ya es noche. Por que no pasa la noche en nuestra casa, además debería tomar un baño, luce algo tenso.

Esa mujer era capaz de leerlo completamente. Tenía que salir de ahí.

— Vamos Xanxus —dijo Iemitsu mientras abrazaba a Nana—. No seas necio, no puedes ganar en contra de Nana.

Pasó la noche en la residencia de los Sawada, no pudo objetar mucho.

* * *

Tsuna, observó su tarea aun le faltaba terminarla, era mucha. "¿El porqué?", siempre existe una respuesta, "Reborn", el hitman se había encargado de recoger sus tareas y ahora con lo del pleito de los anillos terminado se seguía sintiendo intranquilo.

Observo el anillo que que seguía sujeto a una cadena de su cuello, "Tanto alboroto por un anillo".

« No es un simple anillo», escucho una voz.

— Pero, su historia está envuelta en sangre.

« Lo sé, en un principio solo quería que Vongola… Ayudará a las personas»

— ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? —pregunto, pero no escucho la respuesta.

Debería preguntarle a Reborn… Él siempre lo sabía todo…

* * *

Un nuevo día iluminaba la Cuidad de Kokuyo, Tsuna aun no era capaz de levantarse. Sentía el cuerpo torcido y pesado por haberse dormido en la silla, no se dio cuenta de cuan cansado estaba, no había terminado la tarea. Reborn, lo mataría.

Por su parte Xanxus, permanecía dormido.

* * *

 **Castillo Varia.**

No era raro para los Varia, ver a Xanxus completamente despierto después de la una de la tarde, algo así se imaginó Squalo así que fungirá como despertador internacional. (Investigue la diferencia de horario entre Japón e Italia, Japón tiene siete horas de Ventaja).

Era la una de la madrugada en Italia, vaya que tenía que estar loco para despertar a Xanxus, pero afortunadamente estaban en distintos países.

Squalo se comenzaba a impacientar, el estúpido ex-jefe no contestaba el teléfono.

* * *

Xanxus escuchó que el celular chillaba, odiaba al maldito teléfono por interrumpir su sueño, trato de alcanzar el movil, pero usó fuerza de más y el celular había quedado destrozado. Bueno, seguiría durmiendo. O eso creía él cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

«¿Quien era el incauto que intentaba despertarlo»

— Xanxus-san, debe prepararse para ir a la escuela —era la voz de una mujer.

De golpe recordó el día previo, es verdad estaba en la casa de los Sawada.

— Voy —respondió Xanxus, no podía decirle a esa mujer, ya voy escoria. Aunque pensándolo bien él no respetaba a nada ni a nadie.

El desayuna paso sin pormenores, de alguna forma los presentes se comportara y más bajo la mirada atenta de Reborn.

Xanxus estaba casi listo para salir. La basura castaña y la basura bovina ya estaban vestidos con sus uniformes.

Tsuna se sentía algo intranquilo, pero no era la presencia de Xanxus la que lo alteraba. Algo estaba por ocurrir.

Cuando salió de casa, el menor de los Sawada vio a Hayato, esperarlo, como todos los día afuera de su casa.

— Hayato-kun, deberías entrar a desayunar en casa.

— No se preocupe por mi Juudaime —aseguro Gokudera.

— Deberías hacerle caso a Tsuna, Ahodera.

— Callate vaca aprovechada —gruño Gokudera.

De pronto salió Xanxus de la residencia de los Sawada, Gokudera ya estaba en posición para defender a su preciado Juudaime.

— Xanxus.

— Escoria apártate —gruño Xanxus.

Era como si Xanxus huyera de algo… Pero quién sería aquella persona capaz de lograrlo aparte de Juudaime.

— Xanxus-san —llamo Nana.

«Oka-sama», pensó Gokudera, en definitiva solo alguien como la madre de Juudaime era capaz de tal proeza.

— ¿Que ocurre b..Nana-san? —inquirió Xanxus.

— Toma —dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba in caja de almuerzo—. Si no encuentras donde alojarte, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa tanto como gustes. Además de que sería como un invitado, por ser el hijo de Timoteo-san.

— Lo pensaré —dijo Xanxus, esa mujer es peligrosa.

* * *

Por su parte en en salon de Segundo año, todos los alumnos se habían presentado temprano por órdenes de Rokudo Mukuro.

— Es bueno que hayan llegado temprano —dijo Rokudo mientras observaba a su séquito de seguidores.

— ¿Que ocurre Mukuro-sama? —preguntó uno de los alumnos.

— Vamos a deshacernos del conserje-sensei… Alguna sugerencia.

Chikusa y Ken observaban a Mukuro-sama. Ken que era el más calmado de los tres se pregunto mentalmente "¿En que pensaba Mukuro-sama cuando apostó contra el arcobaleno?".

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kokuyo, 10 años en el futuro...**

Tsunayoshi, se había levantado.

— Juudaime —era la voz de Hayato.

— Lo se Hayato —dijo Tsunayoshi—. Esto ya no se soluciona con una alianza.

— Tsuna —esta vez era la voz de Yamamoto—. Debemos encontrar la forma —Yamamoto mordió su labio.

— Lo sé… «Todo inicia ahora»

— ¿Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás? —inquirir Gokudera.

— No se si sea buena idea, Lambo está destrozado…

— Tsuna, no debes culparte… No es tu culpa, Lambo lo sabe.

— Ese día debí haber ido yo —fe la respuesta cortante de Tsuna.

— No es tu culpa, Tsuna —era la voz de Lambo—. Todo es culpa de Byakuran —afirmó—. El inicio la guerra, nosotros la terminamos.

Tsuna observó a sus amigos, todo dependía de la decisión que eligiera, solo esperaba no estar equivocado.

* * *

 **Secundaria de Kokuyo, época actual…**

Xanxus observa a la escorias que eran sus alumnos.

— conserje-sensei —hablo una de las alumnas—, ¿que clase nos impartirá?

— Que bueno que preguntas —una sonrisa surcó los labios del sensei—. Tenemos clase de educación física, podemos comenzar corriendo unos diez kilómetros.

— Esta demente —gritó una de las alumnas.

— Yo demente, bueno basura…

Xanxus sonrío mientras les enseñaba a sus alumnos un par de hojas.

— ¿Qué son esas hojas? —gruñó uno de los estudiantes.

— Verán basuras, antes de llegar al salón me encontré con sus padres… Y ellos dijeron algo así "Xanxus-sensei, está autorizado a realizar cualquier método de enseñanza que considere pertinente". Al parecer basura, ni siquiera escuchan a sus padres, mira que me hacer que me autorizan cualquier método de enseñanza. Les menciones que estuve en una universidad militar.

— ¿Está bromeando Sensei? —dijo una alumna.

— Yo nunca bromeo, basura. Por cierto tambien les dare, cálculo y biología, no debe ser tan complicado. Incluso, para ver mas de cerca la clase de bilogia iremos a visitar una morgue.

Los alumnos se estaban enterrando, ese hombre "era perturbador"...

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER:**

 **Secundaria de Namimori.**

Tsuna observaba la pizarra, el maestro de aritmetica solo hablaba sin parar. Quería bostezar, pero debía prestar atención a las clases de su otro yo.

— Sawada, pase a resolver el ejercicio.

Tsuna observó el pizarrón.

— Apresurarse, Sawada no tenemos todo el día —dijo el profesor.

— Pero sensei —dijo Tsuna.

— ¿Que no entiende del problema?

— Siendo sincero, está mal transcrito —afirmó Tsuna.

El profesor se iba a quejarse, cuando Gokudera se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

— Juudaime, tiene razón —aseguró el de cabellos plateados—. Esta mal esa "X", en ese lugar tiene que ir una "Y".

— Tsk —gruño el sensei.

Uno de los alumnos se levantó de improviso al ver que Tsuna corregía el problema.

— ¡Es el apocalipsis! —grito la alumna.

— ¿Que insinuas maldita? —gruño Gokudera, mientras Yamamoto lo sujetaba.

— Hayato, Takeshi… No se peleen.

Tsuna sonrió, era como volver a ver a sus amigos cuando recién se conocieron.

* * *

 **Secundaria de Kokuyo…**

Tsuna recorría los alrededores de Kokuyo, nunca había venido a esta escuela, se le hacía raro. De pronto vio a Enma, no pudo evitarlo y corrió a saludarlo.

— Enma-kun —saludó el castaño.

— Tsuna-kun… Es raro que estés solo.

— En serio —sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Que haces Enma? —pregunto el castaño.

— No mucho, a decir verdad el lugar ha estado tranquilo desde que se graduó tu novio.

— Es verdad —dijo nada convincente.

— ¿Se pelearon? —inquirió Enma—, es raro que no haya venido a almorzar contigo.

« Mukuro y su yo de este mundo almorzando juntos… Sería algo interesante de ver».

— Por tu rostro, dedujo que sí.

— No es eso, Enma-kun… A decir verdad… Yo… Soy de un mundo paralelo.

« Es verdad, con Enma-kun, siempre podía hablar de lo que fuera… Le contaría todo».


	39. Ataque

**Capítulo XXXIX: Ataque**

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, 10 años en el futuro.**

Tsuna, estaba inquieto había recibido el informe de los estragos ocurridos en la base de italiana.

Eliminar a Byakuran Gesso, sería sumamente difícil, sobretodo porque ese sujeto casi nunca se mostraba. Suspiro mientras analizaba los detalles de los daños, y sobretodo su corazón se encogió al leer "pérdidas humanas".

"Cacería Vongola", ese maldito de Byakuran había denominado así al supuesto juego que consiste en eliminar a los aliados de Vongola. Su respiración era errática, como se atrevía ese maldito a creer que la vida de las personas era un juego.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente...**

Tsuna observaba el cielo, cuando un fuerte estallido se escuchó en el salón de segundo año.

Sin saber el porqué se dirigió de inmediato al lugar, pensando en que era otra de las peleas de Mukuro y Xanxus. Pero no al llegar al lugar se encontró con un hombre vestido de negro.

— ¿Eres muy estupido para venir a atacar en plena clase? —gruño Xanxus, que a pesar de que se consideraba un maldito nunca había causado un disturbio en vía pública.

— Solo queremos el anillo Vongola de este salón.

— Me temo que eso es imposible —aseguró Mukuro mientras observaba al sujeto de forma desafiante—. ¿Quién demonios eres?

El sujeto no respondió nada.

— Bueno, solo tengo que matarte.

De pronto el individuo sacó una caja, de sus bolsillos y el anillo que portaba se iluminó con la llama de la niebla, insertar el anillo en la caja y empezó a surgir una legión de babosas.

Mukuro sacó su tridente, en un principio creyó que eran ilusiones al ver al sujeto utilizar la llama de la niebla.

— Vongola no tiene ni una sola oportunidad.

Ken y Chikusa estaban a un lado de Mukuro desviando los ataques.

Xanxus sacó sus pistolas.

— Escúchenme bien escorias —dijo Xanxus mientras observaba a sus alumnos—, van a salir de y tocar la alarma de incendios, si pregunta el director díganle que tienen que abandonar la escuela.

Los alumnos salieron, y un par de minutos después se escuchó sonar la alarma de incendios.

Tsuna, sacó sus guantes…

— Vaya, tenemos aquí al joven líder de Vongola —dijo el individuo con voz calmada.

— No te dejaré hacer lo que te plazca —gruño Tsuna.

— Intentalo si puedes.

El enemigo golpeó en un instante a Tsuna en el estómago, ni siquiera lo vio cuando lo golpeo. De pronto un disparo amarillo detuvo al atacante.

— Puedo saber que significa esto —gruño sumamente enojado Reborn.

— Oh, es el arcobaleno del sol.

— No puede ser, tu perteneces a Giglio Nero.

— Me reconociste Reborn.

— Exijo una explicación, Genkishi. Aria nunca iniciaría una pelea entre mafias.

— Te equivocas arcobaleno Reborn, yo no soy parte de Giglio Nero, yo solo actuo por las órdenes de "Dios".

El individuo se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto que portaba cuatro espadas, el hombre parecía tener unos treinta años su cabello era de color negro corto y sus ojos eran de color miel, la expresión de su rostro era seria, no mostraba ninguna emoción.

— Dices que actúas por órdenes de Dios —Tsuna lo miró de forma seria—. No será más bien…

— Por órdenes del diablo —completo Mukuro mientras sonreía—. Debes ser alguien muy cínico para creer en tus estupidas palabras.

Genkishi no dijo nada, tomó dos espadas y se dirigió a atacar al Tsuna. Pero antes de lograrlo desapareció en una nube rosa.

— Era el Genkishi de diez años en el futuro, Tsuna había una reunión de emergencia, Xanxus asegúrate de informarle a tu jefe lo que ocurrió.

Estaban en la habitación de Tsuna, ya estaban reunidos Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, Hayato y Lambo, solo esperaban a que llegaran Hibari, Yamamoto y Ryohei.

Hibari entró por la ventana.

— Hibari-san, pudiste entrar por la puerta.

Hibari no contestó nada.

— Solo di para que nos reuniste herbívoro.

Reborn entró acompañado de Ryohei y de Yamamoto.

— Ya estamos todos reunidos, Tsuna explica las cosas.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto el castaño.

— Si, tu eres el jefe.

— Verán hoy en la escuela.

— Escuche algo en las noticias de una fuga de gas —dijo rápidamente Yamamoto.

— Esa fue solo una fachada —respondió Reborn—. Fue un ataque enemigo. El enemigo pertenece, no mejor bien dicho pertenecía a Giglio Nero, es una familia imparcial entre las familias mafiosas. El problema es que hoy me comunique con Giglio Nero y me informaron "Geshiki", la persona que nos atacó estaba en compañía del líder de esa familia en Italia.

— ¿Pero eso es imposible?

— Eso lo sé, él desapareció en una nube de color rosa —comentó Mukuro—, Vaca… Alguna idea, después de todo suena como la bazooka de los diez años. Ese sujeto es de diez años en el futuro, por alguna razón quería los anillo Vongola.

— Debemos actuar con cuidado —dijo Reborn—, además estaba esa arma.

— Solo puedo decirte, arcobaleno que no eran ilusiones —añadió Mukuro—, eran reales.

— ¿Que caja? —pregunto Gokudera.

— El enemigo sacó una caja la que activo con sus llamas —dijo Chikusa—, Mukuro-sama no pidió investigar pero no hay antecedentes de esas armas.

— Por el momento asegúrense de permanecer en grupos —pidió Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna despertó intranquilo en la noche, no había podido dormir bien. Tomó su despertador apenas eran las dos de la madrugada.

Lo inquietaba de sobremanera que su enemigo se refiriera a su jefe como "Dios".

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, 10 años en el futuro.**

Tsunayoshi observó las cajas arma que estaban enfrente de él. Sus guardianes estaban a su lado.

— Juudaime, esas son.

— Lo son Hayato, son cajas arma. El problema es que… De momento, solo he conseguido anillos de clase A.

— Tsuna, todo estará bien —asegurar su guardián de la tormenta.

Los guardianes salieron, solo Mukuro se quedó.

— Deja de hacerte el tonto, Tsunayoshi-kun —le reclamó Mukuro— ¿que ocultas?

— No es nada —sonrió.

— No me mientas, sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabré.

Tsunayoshi sonrió, no podría engañar a Mukuro.

— No es una mala noticia —aseguró el castaño—, Solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo en este momento —aseguró el castaño mientras le extendía unos análisis.

Rokudo observó los papeles, y leyó "Prueba de embarazo… Resultado positivo".

— Es cierto —preguntó algo incrédulo Mukuro.

— Eres el primero en saberlo —aseguró el castaño.

— Yo…

— El bebé estará bien, lo protegeremos entre ambos.

— Pero, y si no soy un buen padre.

— Estoy seguro que lo serás —aseguro Tsunayoshi.

— Tsunayoshi, prometeme algo… Si las cosas se complican asegurate de huir.

Tsuna no contestó nada.

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter.**

 **Cuidad de Namimori.**

— Enma-kun, ¿como es el Mukuro de este lugar?

— ¿Mukuro? —Enma alzó la ceja de forma incrédula.

— Sí.

— Pues no lo conozco mucho, supe que estuvo encerrado en Vindice, pero cuando ocurrió lo del "Pecado de Vongola" y Deamon Spade tomó su cuerpo, gracias a que nos ayudó fuimos capaces de detener al Deamon y los Vindice lo liberaron.

Tsuna solo asintió… No se imaginaba un lugar donde su guardián de la niebla estuviera encerrado.

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo**

Tsuna está conversando con Enma, había muchos detalles que nunca hubiera pensado de Mukuro, al menos del Mukuro de su mundo.

— Entonces él.

— Lo anunció en un la escuela, dijo que era para asegurarse de que nadie poseyera el cuerpo que por derecho le corresponde.

— En serio, Mukuro hizo eso. Pero.

— El dijo que era mejor tener lejos a las molestias —comentó Enma.


	40. Futuro

**CAPÍTULO XL: Futuro**

 **Base de la familia Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro.**

Genkishi regreso después de tan solo 10 minutos en el pasado, aún seguían buscando la forma de enviar a personas al pasado por más tiempo. Byakuran, el líder de Millefiore seguía entusiasmado con la idea. Hasta que la voz de Irie Souchi, amigo y colaborador lo interrumpió.

— Byakuran-sama —llamó un chico de complexion delgada, de cabello anaranjado rojizo y de ojos de color verde que estaban detrás de unos lentes—. A Pesar de que podemos hacer un proceso inverso al de la bazooka de los 10 años perteneciente a la familia Bovino aun no somos capaces de enviar a alguien del futuro por más de 10 minutos. También está el detalle de que la persona del pasado no viaja al futuro.

— Vamos, Shou-chan. Te preocupas demasiado, esos 10 minutos serán suficientes para lograr nuestros objetivos, solo hace falta que seamos capaces de que las personas que enviemos lleguen al punto en donde están los Vongola. Aun así, sería más fácil encargarnos primero de Sawada Tsunayoshi —admitió el de cabellos blancos—. Nunca pensé que ese sujeto destruyera los anillos al enterarse de mis planes.

— Byakuran-sama —hablo una mujer que pertenecía a la facción de Cervello—. ¿No seria mas facil traer al futuro a los Vongola?

— Sería una buena idea, pero necesitamos a sus versiones de esta época, y es un problema que yo no sea capaz de viajar al pasado. A no ser que… He recordado algo muy interesante. Sawada Tsunayoshi está en la cuidad de Kokuyo, dentro de unos días hará un viaje a Italia. Genkishi —llamo Byakuran a su guardián de la niebla.

— ¿Que desea Byakuran-sama? —preguntó el espadachín.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Byakuran Gesso.

* * *

 **Base Vongola, cuidad de Kokuyo.**

Hibari Kyoya miraba totalmente serio al herbívoro, aunque ciertamente ya no era un herbívoro se le había quedado la costumbre.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿sabes lo que implica tu estúpido plan? —gruño la nube de Vongola.

Tsunayoshi sonrió.

— Lo se perfectamente, Hibari-san.

— Me imagino que no le dijiste nada a la piña.

— Nop.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, esto no es un juego —gruño molesto Hibari—. ¿Que no confías en la piña?

— No es eso, a diferencia de los demás guardianes, solo tú me ayudarías en esta locura.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas.

— Estupido herbívoro —dijo Kyoya mientras le apuntaba con las tonfas en el cuello.

— Lo sé, si algo sale mal… Mukuro, deja de fingir que eres Hibari.

— Uhm, estas nervioso, por eso creíste que era Ave-kun —aseguró Mukuro mientras deshacía la ilusión—. Retrasa el viaje —le ordenó Mukuro—. Y comienza a explicar de una vez que plan te traes con Ave-kun.

— Chicos, dejen de escuchar detrás de la puerta —pidió Tsunayoshi—, y entren de una buena vez.

La puerta se abrió, y comenzaron entrar, primero entró la tormenta de Vongola, seguido del guardián de la lluvia, llegó Lambo y Ryohei.

— Juudaime, expliquese de una buena vez. Por favor —exigió la tormenta.

— Tsuna debes confiar en tus guardianes —dijo Yamamoto mientras —sonreía.

— No trates de resolver todo por tu cuenta Sawada —hablo Ryohei mientras lo observaba seriamente.

— Tsuna, en este momento no debes desconfiar de tu familia —añadió Lambo.

— Supongo que Hibari-san no les dijo nada —dedujo el castaño.

— Cremé que intentamos hacer que ese terco hablara —dijo Mukuro.

— Nunca pense que usaria alguna vez el manual de interrogación —Yamamoto sonrio—, aunque Hibari no dijo nada.

De pronto se sintió un aura siniestra, Hibari Kyoya llegó completamente encabronado.

— Hibari-san, deberías intentar calmarte —pidió Tsuna al ver a la nube furiosa.

— No te preocupes Sawada Tsunayoshi, me asegurare de no matarlos, solo los voy a morder hasta la muerte.

Observó a los guardianes mientras discutían, a veces recordaba cuando no se toleraban entre ellos, pero era divertido ver como habían conspirado en contra de Hibari, aunque también a veces conspiraban en contra de Mukuro.

— Verán… El plan no se ha arruinado —dijo Tsuna mientras juntaba sus manos.

— Así que ese herbívoro.

— Boss, ya se fue —aseguró el castaño.

— ¡NAGI! —grito la niebla de Vongola—, ¿Donde está Tsunayoshi?

* * *

Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Nagi, para que el plan no se fuera al carajo. Por poco y todo lo que había planeado. Suspiro, seguiría con su plan…

Tsunayoshi continuó conduciendo por un par de kilómetros, no iba demasiado rápido. De pronto observo como un par de autos negros se acercaban e intentaban arrinconarlo dentro del auto. Sin dudarlo presiono aumento la velocidad, tenía que seguir avanzando, alejándose cada vez más de sus guardianes. Mukuro posiblemente ya había descubierto a la guardiana de la niebla de Varia.

* * *

Mukuro y los demás guardianes estaban furiosos.

— Comienza a hablar Nagi —amenazó el heterocromático.

— Yo solo recibo ordenes de pocas personas, Mukuro-san.

Nagi, rondaba alrededor de los veinte años, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, y tenía su largo de color azul que le caía hasta los hombros.

— No te hagas la tonta, Nagi.

— Boss, me pidió que no dijera nada —aseguró la mujer—, Mukuro-san, Boss me dijo que todas sus acciones eran para proteger a la familia.

— Habla de una vez —gruño Gokudera.

— No le van a sacar nada —hablo Hibari por primera vez.

De pronto el telefono comenzo a sonar. Lambo contesto llamada y de pronto se puso pálido.

— De..es..tas… ¿Estas seguro? —contestó.

Lambo dejó caer el teléfono de sus manos.

— Vaca idiota, ¿que ocurre? —pregunto Gokudera.

Yamamoto se acerco y tomo el teléfono.

— Habla, Yamamoto ¿que es lo que ocurre?

Yamamoto escucho lo que decía la otra persona que llamaba. Esto era malo. Horrible…Trato de mantener la calma.

— Yo le avisaré —aseguró el guardián de la lluvia mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Los demás guardianes miraban con expectativa a Yamamoto.

— ¿Que ocurre idiota? —pregunto Gokudera.

— Quiero que se sienten todos —ordenó Yamamoto mientras su mirada se tornaba seria.

— Habla de una vez —gruño Hibari.

— No hasta que todos estén sentados. Lambo siéntate —pidió Yamamoto.

Los guardianes se sentaron en la sala que estaba en la oficina de Tsunayoshi.

— El auto donde iba Tsuna, fue encontrado destrozado. Al parecer hubo un enfrentamiento con la familia Millefiore.

— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun/Juudaime esta bien? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mukuro y Gokudera.

— Encontraron el auto de Tsuna y también… encontraron la sangre de Tsuna en el lugar, en este momento están buscándolo.

* * *

Se sentía aturdido. Su vista aun estaba borrosa, de pronto escuchó una voz.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿que bueno que despiertas?

— Byakuran…

— Oh, es bueno que me hayas reconocido. Te encontró uno de mis subordinados herido, nuestros médicos curaron todas tus heridas.

Tsunayoshi, solo escuchaba hablar al albino.

— Es bueno que él bebe este bien.

Los ojos del castaño se ampliaron, ese maldito lo sabía.

— Hagamos un trato —hablo Byakuran totalmente confiado—, no es mucho lo que quiero. Sería decepcionante que el bebé muriera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruño Tsuna.

— Oh, no es nada… Solo quiero un pequeño e insignificante favor.

— Habla claro, odio que me hablen con rodeos.

— Quiero los anillos Vongola.

— Lamento decirte que los anillos en esta época no existen.

— Lo sé —la mirada de Byakuran se volvió maliciosa—, pero tu me puedes hacer un favor.

— No haré ni un solo trato contigo. No confío en ninguna de tus palabras, tan solo eres un cobarde. Utilizaste algo que volvió la atmósfera tóxica para los arcobalenos.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, qué carácter —Byakuran sonrió—, bueno lo intente por las buenas… Supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo que con Yuni.

* * *

Los guardianes estaban en el lugar del incidente.

— No soy capaz de localizar a Tsunayoshi-kun —dijo molesto Mukuro.

* * *

Byakuran sonrió complacido, tenía el control completo sobre la mente de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Solo tenía que mandarlo al pasado y hacer que usará la bazooka de los diez años para enviar a los anillos Vongola al futuro.

Byakuran comenzó a caminar seguido de Tsunayoshi.

— Sou-chan, manada a Sawada Tsunayoshi al pasado.

— ¿Pero Byakuran-sama, él es nuestro enemigo?

— No te preocupes por eso, el nos enviara a los guardianes del pasado.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente.**

Reborn caminaba a un lado de Tsuna quien iba acompañado por sus guardianes de la tormenta y el trueno, él hitman se sentía preocupado por lo que había acontecido hace algunos días. Reborn había intentado contactar a Aria, pero nunca le contestaba las llamadas, de pronto una nube rosa apareció ante ellos.

De pronto apareció…

— Dame-Tsuna —dijo Reborn al ver a su estudiante del futuro.

— Hola —saludo Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna estan sin palabras definitivamente era él… Pero algo se sentía diferente… Reborn de inmediato sacó a León y lo transformó en una pistola.

— ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Tsunayoshi solo sonrió. Reborn detuvo la patada que le intentó propinar su dame-alumno.

— ¿Que carajo te pasa dame-Tsuna? —gruño Reborn desconcertado.

Tsunayoshi no respondió nada, y de pronto se encontró al lado de Lambo.

— Tsuna-adulto ¿que ocurre?

Tsunayoshi le arrebató a Lambo la bazooka de los diez años, y se la disparó a su guardian del Trueno.

— Juudai.. —el grito de Gokudera fue silenciado en cuanto Tsunayoshi le disparó a la tormenta.

— Esto está llegando demasiado lejos —dijo Tsuna antes de que su versión adulta usará la bazooka en su contra.

Reborn observó al Tsunayoshi adulto desaparecer en una nube rosa, y de pronto un pequeño papel cayó en el piso.

* * *

 **Base Vongola, cuidad de Kokuyo.**

Dos nubes rosas se formaron en la oficina de Sawada Tsunayoshi. De pronto estaban en la base las versiones jóvenes de Gokudera Hayato desconcertado y de un inconsciente Bovino Lambo.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —fue la pregunta Yamamoto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base de Millefiore, Tsuna se encontraba en presencia de dos hombres desconocidos.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna de inmediato sintió un escalofrío al ver a aquel hombre.


	41. Invitado

**Capítulo XLI: Invitado**

 **Base de la familia Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro.**

Tsuna se encontraba en presencia de dos hombres desconocidos.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna de inmediato sintió un escalofrío al ver a aquel hombre que lo había nombrado. El rostro del desconocido parecía jovial y sumamente alegre, le recordó por alguna extraña razón a los zorros que en leyendas son seres inteligentes y engañosos.

« ¿Que te dice tu intuición? », escucho la voz en su mente del gran cielo de Vongola.

En cuanto vio el rostro de aquel, miro por un momento los ojos rasgados de color violeta de aquel individuo no le infundía nada de confianza. No confiaba en él, quería salir de ese lugar de inmediato.

De pronto el de cabellos plateados se acercó a él.

— ¿Quieres un malvavisco? —preguntó mientras le ofrecía la bolsa.

— ¿Donde estoy?

— Oh, es verdad. Joven Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu no nos conoces, pero yo se todo de tí. Mi nombre es Byakuran Gesso.

— Quiero hablar con Reborn —pidió el castaño.

— No estés tan tenso, Tsunayoshi —sonrió él hombre—, mucho menos cuando estas en calidad como invitado de la famili Millefiore.

* * *

 **Base de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro.**

Era la primera vez que viajaba en la bazooka de los diez años, escuchó una voz que le preguntaba cómo es que había llegado ahí, su prioridad era Juudaime. Rápidamente Gokudera Hayato se puso de pie.

— ¿Donde esta Juudaime?

Observó su entorno, parecía ser que estaba en viendo a las versiones adultas del idiota del beisbol, la piña, el boxeador y una mujer a la que no conocía en lo absoluto.

— Calmate, Gokudera. Estamos en una de las bases de Vongola —comunicó Yamamoto.

Gokudera intentó tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Todo lo que había ocurrido previamente era muy raro.

— ¿Donde está Juudaime de esta época? —pregunto Gokudera, posiblemente el sujeto que los atacó era un impostor.

De pronto vio como los guardianes del futuro guardaban silencio.

— Tsuna, está desaparecido —dijo Yamamoto.

De pronto se despertó Lambo.

— Al parecer todo fue un sueño —dijo Lambo—, fue raro soñar que un Tsuna adulto nos atacaba, seguro que cuando se lo cuente a Tsuna le va a dar risa.

La atención de inmediato se concentró en el joven guardián del trueno.

— Vaca —Rokudo por primera vez habló—, ¿explica los que acabas de decir?

El menor abrió los ojos, este sueño se estaba tornando cada vez más bizarro.

— Vaca idiota no es un sueño, estamos en el futuro —bufo Gokudera sumamente molesto.

— Pero Tsuna, no llegaría e intentaría atacarnos —se defendió el Bovino.

Lambo se detuvo a ver su alrededor, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

— Ahodera.

— ¿QUE? —gruño fastidiado el menor.

— ¿porque estamos en el futuro?

— Cuando el infame imitador de Juudaime apareció frente a nosotros te dejo noqueado y te quito la bazooka, primero te disparo a tí, y después a mí, me preocupa Juudaime. Y ustedes adultos inútiles, deberían estar buscando a su Juudaime.

* * *

 **Base se Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro.**

— ¡Invitado? —dijo dubitativo Tsuna.

— Así es —dijo Byakuran sin dejar de sonreír, de momento porque no descansas un poco.

— ¿Pero?

— No te preocupes, joven Vongola… O ya se, Yuni será una excelente compañia para tí en lo que llegan tus guardianes. Cervello —llamo Byakuran.

De inmediato aparecieron dos mujeres, eran idénticas a las que iniciaron como jueces en la batalla de los anillos.

— ¿Que se le ofrece Byakuran-sama? —dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

— Podrían sepultar a nuestro invitado a la habitación de Yuni, en un momento los alcanzaré, ya casi es la hora del té.

— Como usted, desee —respondieron las mujeres—, siganos Tsunayoshi-sama.

Se retiraron de la habitación ambas mujeres, mientras escoltaban a Tsuna. "¿Se supone que Cervello es aliado de Vongola?", sin embargo recordó los hechos ocurridos en la batallas de los anillos.

Byakuran se quedó a solas con Souchi en la habitación.

— Por cierto Shou-chan, ¿que ocurrió con el Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época?

— Byakuran-sama, al parecer la teoría en la que si dos individuos, en este caso el Sawada Tsunayoshi del futuro se encontró con su yo joven en "el pasado", lo que ocasionó que el tiempo espacio eliminará la anomalía, en este caso el Sawada Tsunayoshi adulto —explico el pelirrojo.

— Bueno, solo era cuestión de suerte, cuando enviamos a Genkishi no desapareció.

— Eso fue, porque no se encontró con su yo del pasado. En cualquier caso, Byakuran-sama, debido a sus poderes también no lo enviamos a usted al pasado, ya que usted de inmediato se sincronizará con sus yo del pasado.

— uhmmm. Hubiera sido más fácil destruir a la décima generación joven —meditó el mayor—, pero es divertido ver como se desesperan —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor—. De momento nos concentramos en los anillos que faltan, en esta época deben estar otros dos anillos más.

— Si, pero al usar la bazooka de los diez años, fueron cambiados con su yo del futuro.

* * *

Aun no entendía la acciones de su yo del futuro, pero lo único que sabía es que debía salir de ese lugar. Los largos pasillos de aquel lugar le provocaba escalofríos.

— ¿Por qué sigo en este lugar?, ya debería haber vuelto a mi época.

— Hemos llegado, Tsunayoshi-sama —anunció una de las mujeres—, de momento será recibido por Yuni-sama, la líder de "BLACK SPELL".

— No era la familia Millefiore —cuestionó el menor.

— La familia Millefiore se compone de dos familias, Black Spell, es la facción bajo las órdenes de Yuni-sama, y White Spell está bajo órdenes directas de Byakuran-sama.

La puerta que se mostró frente a él, era de color negro ebano, y tenia la insignia de una flor que reconoció como "Caléndula*1".

* * *

Byakuran observó de reojo a Shouchi.

— Byakuran-sama, ¿por que no se deshizo de una buena vez de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

— Shou-chan a veces eres más cruel que yo. Pero te falta ser más calculador, recuerda que aún faltan los demás anillos, sería más fácil atraer a una trampa a los Vongola.

Byakuran, sonrió.

— Shou-chan. Te encargaré de la captura de la familia Vongola.

— Cuente conmigo Byakuran-sama.

— O por cierto, debes llevarte a Genkishi en tus filas.

— De hecho, me gustaría que también fueran otros dos miembros de las coronas funerarias.

— No es demasiado —dijo Byakuran mientras sonreía.

— Es solo para asegurar el éxito de la misión —enfatizó el pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente.**

Reborn alzó la bazooka de los diez años. Sin duda alguna las personas que aparecieron en el lugar de Lambo y Gokudera eran las versiones adultas de Lambo y Gokudera. De inmediato la vaca se le fue encima y no lo dejaba de abrazar.

— Reborn-san, ¿podría explicarnos qué ocurrió? —pidió de forma tranquila la tormenta de Vongola.

— Me gustaría, si me quitas a la vaca de encima —pidió el arcobaleno al no poder deshacer el abrazo de oso de la Vaca.

— Lambo, compórtate —dijo Gokudera—, estamos en el pasado.

— Lo siento, Reborn. Es que bueno, ya sabes…

— Ni una solo palabra más Lambo —gruño Gokudera fastidiado—, Reborn-san, ¿podría explicar lo que ocurrió?

— Si, ibamos a las escuela, cuando llego, Tsuna. Pero había algo raro en el dame-Tsuna del futuro, llegó y de inmediato nos atacó y les apuntó con la bazooka de los diez años a ustedes dos y a su versión joven. ¿Qué está pasando en el futuro? —interrogó el arcobaleno.

— Reborn-san, debe haber algún error. Juudaime no sería capaz, pero usted tampoco mentiría en algo tan serio.

— Y, bien ¿qué diablos está ocurriendo en el futuro?

— Es un tema complicado, y preferiría que lo tratáramos con todos los guardianes presentes.

— Haz madurado, Gokudera.

— Debería, después de todo soy la mano derecha de Juudaime.

* * *

 **Base de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro.**

— Yare —dijo Lambo—, se supone que nosotros ya deberíamos haber regresado a nuestra época.

— Todo es la culpa de tu estúpida bazooka.

— Yo no fui el que la disparo —se quejo Bovino.

— En verdad Vaca, punk dejen de pelear —dijo fastidiado Mukuro—, Lambo tu deberías saber algo de la bazooka, después de todo fue tu problemática familia la que la creó. Mientras saldré a buscar a Tsunayoshi-kun.

Pero antes de que Mukuro saliera del lugar se prendió de forma automática el proyector que tenían en la sala.

— ¡Hola! —saludo el de cabellos plateados, mientras tomaba un malvavisco y se lo metía a la boca.

Los adultos de inmediato reconocieron el rostros del líder de Millefiore.

— ¿Byakuran? —gruñeron con desprecio los mayores.

— Buenas tardes, Byakuran-san —saludo Nagi tratando de mantener la calma.

— Oh, Nagi-chan, tu eres el reemplazo de Mammon —dijo de forma despreocupada.

— ¿A qué se debe el motivo de su llamada? —dijo tratando de no perder los estribos, en contra de la persona que asesinó a su maestro.

— Habla de una vez —gruño Hibari—, no creo que solo sea un simple saludo amistoso Gesso Byakuran.

— Siempre tan agresivo, nube de Vongola. Sí, de hecho solo es para avisarles que tengo algo que les pertenece.

Mukuro se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir ese demente.

— ¿Donde está Tsunayoshi? —cuestiono el de ojos heterocromaticos.

— Oh, no te preocupes él y el bebé están muy bien.

Los ojos de los guardianes se ampliaron de sorpresa. Su jefe aun no les había dicho nada.

— Por cierto, felicidades Mukuro-kun —felicito Byakuran.

— Déjate de rodeos, ¿donde esta Tsuna? —hablo Yamamoto mientras afilaba su mirada.

— Devuelvenos a Sawada —ordenó Ryohei.

— Ya les dije, que esta muy bien atendidos en mi humilde hogar —aseguro Byakuran—, al parecer veo rostros jóvenes.

— No luces muy sorprendido —aseguró Mukuro.

— Nop —aseguró el albino—, bueno si quieren recuperar a su cielo. Entreguen los anillos Vongola que poseen.

— No existen esos anillos —gruño Mukuro.

— Lo sé, él mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi los destruyó, pero hay dos anillos en su base.

— No se quien seas, imbécil —gruño la joven tormenta—, pero si Juudaime no te quiso entregar los anillos, yo confiaré en él.

— Aun si significa sacrificar la vida de tu jefe —dijo Byakuran mientras sonreía—. Bueno no soy muy paciente los dejaré meditar su respuesta, no excedan mi paciencia.

La pantalla se apagó.

— Si es para salvar a Juudaime —susurro la tormenta.

— Escucha, Gokudera. No se puede confiar en Byakuran —aseguro Yamamoto.

— ¿Pero?

— Pensaremos en algo —aseguró Ryohei.

 **Caléndula*1:** La Caléndula, contrariamente a lo que puede esperarse, no tiene un significado alegre en el lenguaje de las flores.

Su origen está ligado a una antigua leyenda griega: Afrodita, intensamente triste por la muerte de su amante Adonis, empezó a llorar y cuando sus lágrimas tocaron tierra, se transformaron en caléndulas.

De aquí el sentido ligado al dolor, a la pena y a las penas de amor, de la Caléndula.

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter:**

 **Cuidad de Namimori.**

Tsuna caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando se encontró con Lambo, a decir verdad le costaba ver a Lambo como un niño.

— Lambo.

— Tsuna-nii —dijo emocionado el menor.

— ¿Que estas haciendo?

— Quiero ir a comprar dulces, pero…perdí el dinero —dijo el menor completamente triste.

Esto era malo, el menor iba a comenzar a llorar.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por dulces de uva? —sugirió el castaño.

— Es en serio Tsuna —exclamó el menor esperanzado.

— Sí.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo.**

Tsuna caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando se encontró con Lambo-adulto, a decir verdad le costaba ver a Lambo adulto, a pesar de que algunas veces el menor terminaba usando la bazooka de los diez años.

— Lambo.

— Tsuna —dijo emocionado el mayor—, Reborn me regaló algunos dulces.

"Reborn me regaló algunos dulces", por que esa frase sonaba mal, a pesar de que Lambo sonreía de oreja a oreja, por lo general Reborn siempre aseguraba, que la supervivencia en la mesa era del primero en comer.

— ¿Reborn?

— Sí. Es raro, de vez en cuando deja de ser un sádico para comportarse como una persona.

— Sí, no suena como Reborn —dijo el castaño—, es bueno ver que no pelean tanto.

— Pues, creo que me maltrata menos desde que salimos.

El rostro de Tsuna se puso completamente rojo.

— ¿Tu y Reborn salen?

— Sí.

— Pero es un sádico.

— No es tan malo —aseguro Lambo.

— Pero… pero, ¿qué fue lo que le viste?


	42. Caja arma

**Capítulo XLII: Caja arma**

Base de la familia Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro.

La puerta que estaba enfrente de él con el símbolo de la flor de caléndula se abrió frente a él.

— Pase, Tsunayoshi-sama —pidió una de las mujeres.

Tsuna no contesto nada, solo entro y contemplo el lugar, era una decoración solitaria, en donde dominaba el color blanco, desde los muebles, cortinas, aquello le estremeció pero a la vez se sentía en un ambiente completamente solitario. De pronto ubico a una persona, posiblemente de su misma edad, la miro por unos segundos, sería "Yuni", la persona a la que le mencionaron las mujeres de Cervello.

— Tsunayoshi-sama, ella es Yuni-sama, líder de Black Spell —presentó la mujer de cabello rosa.

El menor observó a Yuni, ella permanecía inamovible sentada en una silla, sus manos estaban afianzados sobre los brazos de la silla, su cabello era de color verde oscuro, y esos ojos de un color azul parecían perdidos y carentes de vida. Bajo su mejilla izquierda observó un símbolo en color amarillo, vestía ropa negras a excepción del gran sombrero que coronaba su cabeza y la chaqueta de color larga de un color blanco. Parecía una muñeca sin vida, observó sus pies estaban firmemente colocados en el piso, observó que están usando unas botas negras.

— Hola —intento saludar Tsuna.

Pero Yuni no se movió en lo absoluto. Tenía una sensación inquietante que no sabia como describir.

— Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi —se presentó el castaño.

— Usualmente, Yuni-sama solo intercambia palabras con Byakuran-sama —informó una de las mujeres.

— Tsunayoshi-sama, espere en lo que traemos el té —dijo la otra mujer antes de que abandonaran la habitación.

Yuni y Tsuna se quedaron solos.

Tsuna no sabía cómo actuar, en verdad era tan difícil iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Podemos ser amigos? —pregunto el castaño.

Por un momento le pareció ver la mirada de Yuni iluminarse, y entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Byakuran.

— Lamento ser descortés —dijo el albino—, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de poder venir a tomar el té con ustedes dos.

— No hay problema —respondió el castaño.

— Veo que ya conociste a Yuni, casi nunca habla —dijo Byakuran.

— ¿Que estaba haciendo mi yo del futuro en este lugar?

— Es muy simple, estábamos haciendo una alianza.

No le gustaba estar en este lugar, pero sobre todo no confiaba en Byakuran.

* * *

 **Base de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro...**

Yamamoto había tenido prácticamente atar a Gokudera, en verdad aun recordaba cuando Hayato era tan necio.

— Gokudera, cálmate —pidió Yamamoto—, este es el futuro no es como el pasado.

— Pero, debemos ir por Juudaime.

— Todos pensamos lo mismo, pero no puedes simplemente lanzarse a ciegas a atacar la base enemiga —lo reprendió Yamamoto.

— Escucha, chico Punk —dijo Mukuro—, no podemos confiar en ese sujeto.

— En este momento estamos en desventaja —aseguro Ryohei.

— Iré a investigar —dijo Hibari antes de abandonar el lugar.

— Debemos hacer algo —dijo Yamamoto—, por cierto Mukuro, sabías lo del bebé.

— Me lo dijo hace unos días Tsunayoshi, por eso no quería que regresara a Italia. Pero hay algo raro, ¿como sabían que Tsunayoshi-kun saldría de la base hoy?

— ¿Crees que alguien está filtrando información? —inquirió Yamamoto.

— Eso es lo más obvio, Nagi… Explica por qué encubriste a Tsunayoshi-kun —pregunto Mukuro.

Nagi, debía ser el nombre de aquella mujer. Pensaron Gokudera y Lambo.

— Boss, no me dio los detalles.

— No mientas, debes saber algo para apoyarlo en esta locura, incluso Ave-kun parecía saber algo, ¿que carajos ocultan?

— Nada.

— Mukuro, cálmate —pidió Ryohei—, debemos buscar una solución.

— Bueno yo me retiro —dijo Nagi mientras se ponía de pie.

— Tu no te mueves de este lugar, hasta que esté solucionado lo de Tsunayoshi —le advirtió Mukuro.

— Boss, me dijo que me quedara hasta que ustedes lo consideran necesario, solo tengo que avisarle a Squalo-boss.

Nagi permaneció en silencio, Tsunayoshi-saan, le había pedido un último favor antes de partir.

— Boss, me dio esto —dijo Nagi mientras le entregaba una llave a Mukuro.

Un recuerdo de pronto acudió a la mente de Mukuro. Hacía un par de meses Tsunayoshi-kun estaba remodelando una habitación en la casa de ambos, no lo dejó entrar alegando que era una sorpresa.

— Espera, Mukuro —debes calmarte —dijo Yamamoto mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

Pero Mukuro parecía como si no escuchara nada de lo que le decían, se liberó del agarre de Yamamoto y salió del lugar. Iba a darle alcance cuando Nadie lo detuvo.

— Nagi, en que diablos pensaste cuando le diste esa llave —le reclamó Yamamoto.

— Mukuro-san tiene que meditar Takeshi-san, además esa llave me dijo Boss, que era algo que solo Mukuro-san podría saber.

Mukuro condujo hasta su casa, no era un lugar muy grande, a comparación de las habituales mansiones de la familia Vongola.

« Si fuera por tí,viviriamos en Kokuyo Land», recordó la voz de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Por lo que ambos, se habían dado a la tarea de buscar una casa, no demasiado grande pero sí lo suficiente espaciosa para recibir invitados. Buscarón casas por casi un mes.

— Pensé que nos iríamos a vivir a Italia —dedujo Mukuro.

— Es algo lejos —le había contestado Tsunayoshi—, además. Ambos preferimos la cuidad de Kokuyo.

— Es cierto.

Bajo del auto, ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrarlo, la zona donde vivían era muy pacífica. El lugar lo habían encontrado después de buscar por casi un mes, era una casa de dos piso de color azul, de inmediato subió las escaleras y busco la llave. De inmediato abrió la puerta de aquella habitación. Su mirada permaneció atónita y sus pies permanecieron inmóviles.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, Kokuyo Land, tiempo presente...**

El arcobaleno los había citado en sus dominios, de pronto sintió la presencia de los intrusos que se acercaban. Reconoció al instante a todos, pero había algo raro en la presencia del chico punk y la vaca.

De inmediato clavó su mirada heterocromática en la vaca y el punk, ellos lucían como adultos, debía suponer que se debía a la bazooka de la familia Bovino.

El chico punk, le dirigió una breve mirada a Mukuro, mientras Lambo permanecía en silencio.

— ¿problemas con la bazooka?

— Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás —aseguro Reborn.

Mukuro no dijo nada, pero. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba Tsunayoshi-kun. De pronto Mukuro sintió el aura asesina de Hibari Kyoya y esquivo el ataque de la agresiva nube.

— Oya, Kyoya-kun que saludo tan afectuoso —aseguro Mukuro mientras sacaba su tridente.

Gokudera, suspiro. Esos dos no cambiaban.

— Lambo encargate —pidió la tormenta adulta.

Sin aviso ni nada, la nube y la niebla fueron electrocutados con una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlos aturdidos.

— Ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse —añadió Hayato mientras suspiraba.

— Oya, o vamos punk adulto —soltó Mukuro—, solo era un saludo.

— No estoy para cuidar a niños pequeños —aseguro Gokudera—, pero ustedes no son tan fuertes para enfrentarse Lambo o a mí en este momento.

— ¿Pareces muy seguro herbívoro? —gruño Hibari.

— Lo estoy —aseguró el mayor mientras sacaba un par de bombas—, ustedes solo deberían limitarse a escuchar de vez en cuando.

— Calmate, Yam… Hayato —se corrigió Lambo, después de todo ya no molestaba a Gokudera diciéndolo Ahodera, en cambio era divertido decirle por su actual nombre Yamamoto Hayato—, sabes que les darías la paliza de sus vidas. Además, debemos regresar a nuestra época —aseguro Bovino.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Ryohei acompañada de Yamamoto.

— Oh, justo a tiempo, Ryohei, Takeshi —dijo Lambo—, mano derecha te escuchamos.

— Esto es extremo, ustedes se ven algo mayores —aseguro Ryohei.

— Sí, somos del futuro —asintió Lambo.

— Se ven, bien —dijo Yamamoto.

Gokudera casi quería golpearlo, aun recordaba cuando "su idiota", fingía que todo era un juego, a lo que en su defensa les había dicho "era para no preocuparlos", pero claro que Yamamoto solo había logrado lo contrario, llegando a preguntarse en ocasiones por la salud mental del guardián de la lluvia.

— Bueno, ya que estamos todos comenzaré a hablar —dijo Gokudera.

— ¡No falta alguien? —inquirió Mukuro.

— Juudaime, esta… Bueno, no sabemos la ubicación de ninguno de los dos Ro… Dijo Sawada Tsunayoshi, (Simplemente no podía decirles, el actual nombre de su jefe, Rokudo Tsunayoshi).

— Reborn —continuo Lambo—, nos dijo que fueron atacados por Genkishi, ese sujeto pertenece actualmente a la familia Millefiore.

— Una nueva familia mafiosa —dedujo de inmediato Rokudo.

— Algo así —contestó Hayato—, la familia Millefiore, está formada por las familias Gesso y Giglio Nero, la cual está dividida en dos facciones, "Black Spell" y "White Spell".

— Pero, Giglio Nero es una familia neutral —comentó Mukuro.

— No sabemos mucho, del décimo líder de Giglio Nero, pero… Byakuran Gesso, es otra historia.

— ¿Que pasa exactamente en el futuro, Gokudera? —pregunto Reborn.

— Estamos en una guerra.

— Es lógico si sin mafiosos —bufo Mukuro.

Por un momento Hayato iba a perder los estribos, pero intento controlarme, este Mukuro aún no era el Mukuro del futuro, suspiro. No podía llegar y decirle, oye piña, no me lo vas a creer pero en el futuro estas casado con Juudaime, aunque jurabas y perjurabas que odiabas a la mafia.

— Bueno, Millefiore apareció con armas nunca antes vistas lo que les dio cierta ventaja, comenzaron a cazar a los aliados de Vongola, los miembros de Millefiore y su líder Byakuran Gesso, lo toman como juego y lo nombraron "Cacería Vongola". No sabemos muy bien sus objetivos, pero se aseguro de eliminar a los "SELECTIVE SEVEN*1".

— ¿Es tan fuerte para matar a un arcobaleno? —pregunto Reborn.

— Antes de que se iniciara una guerra, Reborn-san fue a pactar con Millefiore un cese al fuego, pero el cobarde de Byakuran liberó una especie de atmósfera tóxica que solo afecta a los arcobalenos. Reborn-san, en el futuro usted murió.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo absolutamente nada. El hitman, siempre les había parecido alguien imponente y sumamente fuerte.

El hitman no dijo nada.

— El tiene, dos partes de Tri-ni-sette, en su poder —comunicó Hayato—, los anillos Mare y los pacificadores de los arcobalenos. No sé, a ciencia cierta cual sea el objetivo de Byakuran, pero Juudaime parecía saber algo. Por eso, Juudaime tomó la decisión de destruir los anillos Vongola. Y por lo que me dijo, Reborn-san, la única forma para que Byakuran consiga su objetivo es, posiblemente está intentando tomar los anillos del pasado.

Reborn, solo escuchaba atentamente la situación de la familia Vongola en el futuro.

— Gokudera, ¿que clase de armas utilizaron? —pregunto Yamamoto.

— Cajas arma —dijo el adulto mientras sacaba de su pantalón un cubo y se los mostraba—, tienen un mecanismo que les permite alimentarse llamas.

Gokudera se colocó un anillo y lo insertó en la ranura de pequeño cubo, de inmediato apareció un leopardo con llamas rojas de la animal era ciertamente majestuoso, se acomodo al lado del Gokudera adulto mientras Hayato le acariciaba la cabeza.

— Es el mismo tipo de arma que utilizó ese sujeto —comentó Mukuro.

—Wow, es un leopardo —dijo Yamamoto.

— Uri, regresa a la caja —pidió Hayato.

El leopardo ronroneo antes de desaparecer.

— Posiblemente, Millefiore intente ir tras ustedes.

Reborn suspiro, mientras leía el papel que había dejado caer el Tsuna adulto.

 _Reborn, en verdad me hubiera gustado poder hablar contigo, pero posiblemente yo desaparezca. Ya se que estas pensando que soy un dame, pero tu me enseñaste que la familia es primero, te dejo una serie de especificaciones, primero pidele a Hayato y a Lambo que le enseñen a usar las cajas arma, deje una maleta en tu cuarto._

 _Decimo Vongola._

SELECTIVE SEVEN*1: el grupo formado por los 7 mas fuertes del mundo (Arcobalenos).

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter.**

 **Cuidad de Namimori.**

Tsuna se encontraba en casa de su yo del mundo paralelo. De pronto vio a su padre. El hombre no dejaba de verlo fijamente, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no era el Tsuna.

— Oe, Tsuna ¿por qué no salimos a pescar?

— Seguro.

Iemitsu se quedó congelado, era la primera vez que Tsuna aceptaba salir con él. Debe capturar el momento iria por la cámara de fotos.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo...**

Tsuna, vio a Iemitsu, de inmediato se dio la vuelta, pero Iemitsu lo alcanzó.

— Oe, Tsuna ¿por qué no salimos a pescar?

— No.

— Claro, como ahora sales con Mukuro, cambias a tu padre por el novio —dijo Iemitsu mientras lo miraba seriamente—. Nunca pensé que me cambiarias —agregó Iemitsu dolido.

— ¿Eh? —Tsuna enarcó la ceja derecha.

"¿Qué tan seria era la relación de su yo de este mundo con Mukuro?".

Hola, como siempre yo y mis títulos spoileros, buen dejando eso de lado gracias por leer. Y perdonen lo errores de dedo, juro que lo reviso, pero cuando llegó a releer el capítulo publicado aparecen cosas. 


	43. Rosa Blanca

**Capítulo XLIII: Rosa blanca**

Casa de la familia Rokudo, 10 años en el futuro.

Mukuro estaba estático, al ver la habitación que se mostraba ante sus ojos heterocromaticos. Con razón su esposo no lo había dejado entrar al lugar. La habitación estaba pintada por colores amarillos y cálidos, había una gran cantidad de juguetes y una cuna. No pudo evitar caminar directamente hasta la cuna, sobre la cuna había un móvil de inmediato reconoció que eran los atributos de las llamas. Y entonces la vio, un sobre blanco sobre la cuna, la letra era de Tsunayoshi-kun.

No tenía la necesidad de abrirla para saber el contenido de la carta. Lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, incluso aunque Tsunayoshi-kun, se había negado a comentarle algo de su alocado plan tenía algunas ideas para saber de qué se trataba.

Hola Mukuro,

Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque Nagi ya te dio la llave, imagino que estás furioso conmigo, pero hagamos un trato…..

Mukuro guardó la carta, mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Base de la familia Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro.

Las mujeres de Cervello habían llegado con una tetera y tres tazas de té. De inmediato le ofrecieron una taza.

— Tsunayoshi-kun es hora de ponernos serios —dijo Byakuran.

— ¿Por qué no comienzas por la verdad?, yo no soy un invitado.

— Es muy astuto de tu parte haberlo descubierto.

— No es tan dificil, ¿cual es tu objetivo?

— Nada del otro mundo, casi lo consigo. Solo falta que me des tu anillo.

— ¿Y para qué querrías el anillo Vongola?

— Para completar mi colección —aseguro Byakuran mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

— Yo, me voy —aseguró el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

— Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun, deberías sentarte. Deberías conocer tu lugar como rehén.

Tsuna, suspiro. Debía salir de ese lugar. Y más si estaba en calidad de rehén… De pronto se escuchó un estruendo.

— Uhm, parece que tenemos visitas antes de tiempo —Byakuran sonrió—. Yuni, no dejes que Tsunayoshi-kun abandone esta habitación —ordenó el albino antes de salir del lugar.

Tsuna se levantó.

— Lo lamento pero debo irme —aseguró el castaño.

— Me gustaría pedir, su protección Décimo Vongola, y no como un miembro de Millefiore, sino como la líder de la familia Giglio Nero.

— ¿Eh?

— No se sorprenda —dijo Yuni poniéndose de pie—. Me gustaría que usted me ayude a detener el Tri-ni-Sette.

— Yo, no sé a qué te refieres. Pero, confiaré en tí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Byakuran observaba todo, de forma atenta a través de las cámara de seguridad. El ala norte de la base de Millefiore estaba siendo atacada por un escuadrón desconocido. Byakuran, sonrió en serio creen que serian capaces de detenerlo en su propia base.

Todo era un caso en esa parte, muchos hombres estaban heridos en el suelo del piso, la mayoría vestía el uniforme clásico de los miembros de White Spell.

— Al parecer hay traidores en nuestras filas —aseguro Byakuran.

El rostro de Irie Shoichi permanecía frío e inalterable.

— Genkishi, está cerca. Deberíamos enviarlo a él a lidiar con los intrusos.

— Oh, sería una maravillosa idea Sou-chan, si no fueras un traidor y al mismo tiempo solo eres una ilusión, una proyección residual del verdadero Shou-chan..

— Me sorprendió que no actuará antes, Byakuran-san.

— No debería sorprenderte tanto, Shou-chan, después de todo tu fuiste el que lo inició todo. Te he conocido a Shou-chan en cada mundo paralelo, y sin embargo nunca me ha comprendido. En cada mundo, siempre le he dado una rosa. Una de diferente color, claro que tu no podrías saber esto, en este mundo te di el emblema de la "Rosa blanca". Siempre le regalado rosas, Shou-chan.

— ¿Byakuran-san?

— Todo esto solo es una distracción, pero el Tri-ni-sette siempre está conmigo, incluso si Yuni-chan y Tsunayoshi-kun huyen solo están retrasando lo inevitable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kokuyo Land, 10 años en el pasado.

Reborn, respiro. Antes de hablar, en verdad su dame-alumno del futuro parecía ser un líder responsable. Claro sin dejar de ser un dame.

— Gokudera, Lambo —habló el arcobaleno del sol—, necesito que les enseñen a los demás guardianes a usar las cajas armas.

— Existe un problema con su petición, Reborn-san —comentó Hayato—, las cajas armas solo pueden ser abiertas por su atributo correspondiente.

— En todo caso, solo Tsuna es capaz de abrir las demás cajas —añadió Lambo.

— ¿Por qué precisamente Tsunayoshi-kun/el herbívoro/Sawada/Tsuna? —cuestionaron los guardianes restantes.

— Debido al atributo de la llama del cielo, la llama del cielo permite abrir todas las cajas armas —hablo Lambo—. Ó solo que al igual que Yamamoto sean capaces de utilizar otras llamas.

— Puedo usar mas llamas, además del atributo de la lluvia —pregunto Yamamoto.

— Perdon, me confundi. Quise decir, Gokudera —dijo algo nervioso Lambo.

— Wow, en el futuro eres más formal conmigo, Lambo. Siempre me has llamado por mi primer nombre.

Lambo casi entraba en pánico, es verdad a pesar de que Takeshi parecía un despistado, solo fingía porque de despistado no tenía ni un pelo.

— Vamos a mi cuarto —hablo el arcobaleno—. Al parecer alguien me dejó un regalo.

Reborn entró a la residencia de los Sawada.

— Reborn-kun, ¡Bienvenido! —saludo Nana.

— ¡Buenas tardes mamma!

— Ara, ¿donde esta Tsu-kun?

— Está con Gokudera y los demás, al parecer tienes tarea pendiente. Tsuna me pidió que te avisara que a lo mejor tardaba.

— Reborn-kun —la mujer miró fijamente a Reborn—, cuida de Tsu-kun.

Reborn no supo qué responder, habia ocaciones en las que se preguntaba si Nana no sabía absolutamente nada de la mafia, por alguna extraña razón presentía que nada lo sabía todo, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Se dirigió a su habitación y entonces lo vio sobre su cama un maletín, completamente ajeno a sus pertenencias con el escudo de la familia Vongola grabado en él.

Cuando salió del lugar ya lo estaban esperando los dos guardianes adultos y los cuatro adolescentes.

— ¿Reborn-san eso es?

— El regalo.

— Esa maleta pertenece a Juudaime, ¿porque está en esta época? —pregunto Hayato.

— No es el momento para preocuparnos por pequeñeces, debemos hacer que ellos sepan usar las cajas armas.

Habían llegado a un lugar deshabitado.

— Bueno, Lambo entrena a Yamamoto y a Sasagawa —pidió Gokudera.

— Eh, estás seguro de querer entrenar a esos dos —inquirió Lambo mientras alzaba la ceja derecha—, no se si sea buena idea.

— Oh no te preocupes, el par que tu entrenas es meramente deportivo, ademas sera mas sencillo para tí. Pero ese par problemático. Déjamelo a mí —aseguró Hayato mientras sonreía.

— Como tu quieras, pero…

— No pasa nada, en este momento no son tan fuertes como su yo del futuro. Además alguien debe bajarles esos aires de grandeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Base de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro.

Se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, se escuchaba el sonido del timbre sonar una y otra vez.

— Iré a ver quien es —dijo Ryohei.

— Yamamoto, debemos salvar a Juudaime.

— Ahodera tiene razon, Takeshi.

Takeshi solo suspiro, en verdad se le olvidaba que trataba con los jóvenes Hayato y Lambo.

— Yamamoto-san —hablo Nagi—, debemos enseñarles a utilizar las cajas arma.

— Pero…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuni y Tsuna estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo al parecer de Tsuna.

— Yuni, estas segura que es el camino correcto.

— Lo es —aseguró Yuni.

De pronto apareció un hombre rubio frente a ellos Yuni corrió a abrazarlo. El hombre tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

— Princesa —dijo el rubio—, veo que lograron salir sin problemas.

— Si, aunque no pudimos recuperar los pacificadores —dijo Yuni.

— Usted es Ro… —Yuni cubrió la boca de Gamma.

— Sí, él es el Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi —presentó Yuni.

— De todos modos debemos irnos, antes de que nos alcancen —hablo el rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En algún lugar deshabitado, tiempo presente.

Hayato miraba a los dos guardianes problemáticos respirar agitados.

— No me digan que ya se cansaron mocosos —dijo Hayato con un tono sarcástico—, no duraría ni un minuto en el futuro.

— Callate herbívoro —se puso de pie Hibari.

— Kufufu, como si eso fuera todo.

— Es bueno ver que aún tienen energía, pero sus cajas armas se niegan a salir, incluso el par de deportistas ya lo lograron —asegurar Hayato hechandole mas sal a la herida.

Nuevamente la nube y la niebla alimentaron el sus respectivas cajas con sus llamas, pero la caja arma se negaba a cooperar.

— Hibari, tu flama es demasiado débil, Mukuro deja de jugar y empieza a espabilar.

Por su parte Lambo había dado por finalizado su entrenamiento el dia de hoy.

— Oe —pregunto Yamamoto—, ¿porque sus cajas armas no cooperan?

— Parece ser que no están concentrados, las cajas armas son el reflejo de sus dueños. Ryohei y tu son demasiados sencillos, por eso aceptan las cosas sin muchas explicaciones, pero. Tal vez, Mukuro se sigue negando a pertenecer al mundo de la mafia y Hibari, odia seguir órdenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casa de la familia Rokudo, 10 años en el futuro.

Mukuro salió de su casa, mientras miraba todo. No podía decir que no está furioso con Tsunayoshi-kun, pero ahora tenía que regresar a proteger a Vongola.

La rosa blanca: significa pureza, guardar un secreto, inocencia, juventud, unidad, te merezco...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, aun desconozco las motivaciones de Byakuran, bueno no tanto. Amo al chico malvavisco aunque le toque ser el malo de la historia. Si no fuera por Byakuran y compañía no habría trama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Byakuran colo come malvaviscos.

— En serio no entiendo como acepte esto —aseguró el albino mientras come malvaviscos como si la vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Será acaso por los malvavisco? —aseguró Legnael mientras señalaba las cajas con el contenido de malvaviscos.

— Puede ser —asintió Byakuran mientras seguía comiendo—, hablando de esto… ¿que le ofreciste a Xanxus?

—¿Que no te escuche Xanxus?, digamos que el hizo trabajo comunitario sin ser bien pagado.

— Y dices que yo soy malvado, tú eres maldad pura.


	44. ¿Hablemos del futuro?

**Capítulo XLIV: ¿Hablemos del futuro?**

Hayato suspiro cansado, ya había intentado de todo con ese par de "guardianes problemáticos", como los definía él.

— No me digan que eso es todo lo que tienen —dijo burlón el mayor.

— Callate herbívoro.

— Te recuerdo que en estos momentos el herbívoro eres tú.

— Gokudera —llamó por primera vez el arcobaleno—, déjalo para mañana, ese par ya no puede más.

— Supongo que hay que dejarlo para mañana. Ey, Lambo. Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos en mi apartamento.

— Pero, este. Ya.. Gokudera —se corrigió antes de ir por ahí revelando eventos del futuro.

— No podemos dejar que la madre de Juudaime nos vea así.

— Supongo, que es la opción más viable —suspiro Bovino—, Ryohei, Yamamoto. Mañana practicaremos para que sean capaces de utilizar sus cajas armas durante una pelea real.

— Eso extremo —aseguro Ryohei emocionado.

— Reborn-san… Me gustaría hablar con usted.

— De acuerdo, vamos por un café.

— Lambo, tú también vienes.

— Yo —dijo Lambo mientras se auto señalaba.

— Si. El resto váyase a descansar.

En la cafetería se dispusieron a sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas.

— Y, bien. Yamamoto Hayato, ¿de que quieres hablar?

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —el rostro de Hayato se quedo sin palabras.

— Atando cabos, al parecer Lambo y tú no son tan discretos como les gustaría.

— Siempre haz sido un buen observador, Reborn —lambo Lambo—, pero este es la pasado. Incluso si en el futuro ustedes siguieran nuestros pasos es porque ustedes lo han decidido, no porque nosotros les dijéramos, oye. Yamamoto, en el futuro te tienes que casar con Gokudera. Un claro ejemplo es Mukuro. El se niega a pertenecer a la mafia. Tanto que su caja arma lo está reflejando.

— Lambo tiene razón, teníamos el extraño presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo así, Juudaime. La última vez que vi a Juudaime, él realmente parecía preocupado aunque sonriera. Reborn-san, ¿cómo fue que llegaron esas cajas armas a su poder?

— Un regalo, de dame-Tsunayoshi. Al parecer el tambien sabia muchas cosas, que prefirió guardarse para el mismo. Él sabía que ustedes eventualmente llegaron aquí, porque el mismo fue el que los trajo al pasado, pero hay algo que no me queda muy claro. Por que los enviara solo a ustedes dos al pasado. Lo medite, hasta que obtuve una respuesta, sus yo del pasado no conocen nada de esa época, y no saben nada de la guerra en la que ustedes están involucrados.

— Los anillos Vongola, son parte del Tri-ni-sette, por lo que solo esos anillos o los pacificadores de los arcobalenos son capaces de hacerle frente al poder de los anillos mare. Pero… Juudaime, confiare en sus decisiones —aseguró Hayato con determinación.

— Pero… Por cierto, intentamos usar la bazooka de los 10 años para volver a nuestra época, pero no funciona. Por eso mismo, antes de que Millefiore intente algo, los guardianes deben volverse fuertes. Hayato, Tsuna. Tsuna, al parecer solo hablo con Hibari y con Nagi.

* * *

 **Base de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro...**

Mukuro entró a la base de la familia Vongola, aun sus ideas estaban dispersas, con pasos firmes e ingreso a la oficina de Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Deja de jugar Golondrina*1, en este momento debemos entrenarlos.

— Mukuro, parece que ya volviste.

— Es en serio —bufo Mukuro—, si me ves es porque es así. Vaca, Punk. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, Golondrina te toca entrenar con la vaca, yo me encargo del chico punk. Nagi, supongo que tu ya tienes órdenes —aseguró Mukuro mientras observaba a la mujer.

— Algo así, de momento ya hay alguien supliendo como guardián de Varia.

— No me sorprendería si te dejaran sin empleo.

— Ni a mí. Frank-kun, es bastante hábil —sonrió Nagi.

* * *

 **Templo de la familia Giglio Nero, 10 años en el futuro...**

Tsuna observó el lugar, tenía ese esencia de calidez, que le recordaba a su propia casa. De pronto el hombre rubio les pidió que bajaran del auto.

— Bienvenido, Tsunayoshi —dijo Yuni.

— Estoy bien, con que me digas solo Tsuna —aseguró el castaño—. Me gustaría que me explicaras que está pasando.

— Lo sé, por eso venimos a hablar en este lugar.

Tsuna supo que los ojos azules de Yuni, demostraban toda la sinceridad con la que hablaban.

— Hime —llamo Gamma—, deberían entrar.

— Sígueme, Tsuna-kun —pidió Yuni.

Tsuna siguió a Yuni, el lugar estaba algo desordenado.

— Lamento el desorden, tenia tiempo que no habíamos estado en casa —dijo con una voz nostálgica.

— No te preocupes —aseguró el castaño mientras seguía a Yuni a la sala.

— Por favor ponte cómodo en lo que preparo un poco de té —aseguro Yuni.

— Pero.

— No tardaré, mucho.

Tsuna se sentó en el sofá, en verdad miro el lugar, parecía un lugar tranquilo, y entonces se preguntó.

"¿En donde vivo en el futuro?".

Esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, después de todo. Su yo adulto, los habían enviado a el futuro, en verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en el futuro a detalle, antes de conocer a Reborn, siempre pensó en tener una vida común y corriente, trabajar, casarse y tener hijos algun dia. Pero desde que ql hitman llego todo se había vuelto algo distinto, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de dirigir a una familia mafiosa, es más si no fuera porque el sádico de Reborn, se lo taladraba hasta los oídos, no se veía como un líder mafioso.

Yuni, entro en esos momento con uan tazas de té.

— Solo tengo un poco de té, lamento que no pueda ofrecerte nada más.

— No te preocupes, está bien —asintió el castaño.

Yuni se sentó.

— Esta delicioso —aseguró el castaño después de haber sorbido un poco de líquido.

— Gracias. Bien. No se por donde debería comenzar a hablar. Pero supongo que es más fácil si hablo, desde el momento que comenzó todo. Hace un año, mi mamá y tú yo del futuro conocieron a Irie Shoichi, en una de las reuniones que se estaban llevando entre la familia Giglio Nero y Vongola.

— Irie, es el hombre pelirrojo.

— Si, Irie-san, es el hombre que vistes junto a Byakuran.

— ¿Pero?

— Como decía —dijo Yuni para reanudar su historia—. El apareció y pidió hablar en ese momento expresamente con Aria, mi madre. Y con el Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época. Mi madre ya lo sabía, ya que al igual que ella yo poseo el poder de la clarividencia.

— Poder ver el futuro.

— Sí —asintió Yuni—. Irie-san hablo de un futuro a decir verdad. Era algo que mi madre no vio venir. porque se suponía que no era algo que fuera a ocurrir. El poder de Byakuran, es el de poder viajar y obtener los conocimientos de sus "yo", en los mundo paralelos.

— ¿Pero? —los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de la impresión. Había visto algunas de esas teorías en películas, y si analizan bien las cosas, había visto a Mukuro del futuro, pero nunca le había dado la suficiente importancia.

— Si, es algo difícil de explicar —asintió Yuni—. Pero ese el el poder de Byakuran, conoce cosas de los demás mundos. Por ejemplo, en este mundo existe el cáncer, pero en otro existe la cura para el cáncer. Lo peligroso de Byakuran son sus conocimientos, él se ha enfrentado a la familia Vongola en los demás mundos paralelos y la ha exterminado.

"EXTERMINADO", la palabra le caí como un balde de agua helada, no sabia como describir el sentimiento.

— La familia Vongola, siempre se opuso a Byakuran. Entonces lo único que detenía a Byakuran para controlar el mundo, eran los Vongola.

— ¿Pero?, eso quiere decir…

— Que si Byakuran gana en este mundo todo estará perdido.

— Yuni, mencionaste a Irie-san. ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

— Irie-san, está tratando de detener a Byakuran. Ya que el es la causa de que Byakuran-san descubriera sus poderes.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Es mejor que te lo explique, Irie-san —dijo Yuni.

Tsuna observó cómo entraba el pelirrojo acompañado de Gamma. Observó al hombre pelirrojo, cuando lo vio por primera vez tenía una actitud calculadora, pero ahora su rostro parecía más relajado. Además de que estaba vistiendo ropa más holgada y cómoda, a diferencia del uniforme de White Spell.

— Hola —saludo Irei con voz nerviosa.

— Se supone, que eres aliado de Byakuran.

— Algo así, como ya te abara mencionado Yuni-san. yo tuve una reunión con Aria-san y con Sawada-san.

— Yuni, estaba explicandolo.

— La reunión fue con los jefes de ambas familias en ese momento, por lo tanto, hay detalles que posiblemente ustedes desconocen.

— Sí —aseguro Yuni—, solo puedo ver algunos detalles del futuro, no el pasado.

— Comenzaré por explicarles desde el comienzo. Hace algunos años, llego a mi casa un extraño paquete. El paquete estaba dirigido para Bovino Lambo.

— ¿Lambo?

— Sí, al parecer era un paquete que había sido enviado por el jefe de la familia Bovino —añado Irie—. En ese momento solo vi que había una gran cantidad de dulces y no le tome la suficiente importancia. La dirección estaba equivocada, ya que yo vivía en la cuidad de Namimori, mientras el destinatario vivía en la cuidad de Kokuyo. Mamá y mi hermano intentaron devolver el paquete, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito. Así que de momento mi mama lo aguardo en el ático, hasta que un dia me toco realizar la limpieza al ático. Y entonces volví a ver la caja. Mientras la revisaba, se cayó una granada. Y cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un bar de mala muerte. En ese entonces tenía la idea de convertirme en músico, por lo que no escuchaba los consejos de mi madre para que aplicara a una buena escuela, la escuela siempre me ha parecido tediosa y odiaba hacer tareas, simplemente seguía los deseos de mi madre y pues habia entrado a la adolescencia, en donde de plano no me importan las calificaciones, estaba a un paso de ser expulsado de la escuela. Pero al ver ese futuro. No era algo que quisiera. Entonces mientras salí del bar a toda prisa, choque con Byakuran-san. Fue un encuentro de solo unos segundos.

— Pero…

— Decidí modificar mi futuro, volvi a poner atención a clases y a presentar las tareas. Esperaba que todo cambiara. Y un años después, viajé al futuro, al parecer estudiaba en una universidad americana. Y entonces estaba feliz, porque no me veía en un futuro en un mar de mala muerte, volví a tropezar con Byakuran-san. El se sorprendio al verme, y entonces dijo: "Yo te conozco", "no es la primera vez que nos conocemos", "Tropecé contigo en ese bar".

— Entonces…

— En ese momento, Byakuran despertó sus poderes —dedujo Yuni.

— Sí —asintió Irie—. No se que es lo que lo motivó a reunir el Tri-ni-sette. Pero no puedo dejar que Byakuran-san, logre sus objetivos. Por eso me reuní con la Novena líder de Giglio Nero y con el Décimo jefe de Vongola. Aria-san ya me estaba esperando, al parecer le había informado a Sawada, ya que el tambien estaba aquí en compañía de Hibari-san y Nagi-san.

— ¿Nagi? —inquirió Tsuna al escuchar por primera vez ese nombre.

— Si, es la guardiana de la niebla de Varia —informó el pelirrojo—. La reunión era para llevar a cabo un plan. Al principio, Nagi-san, HIbari-san y Gamma se opusieron. Y no los culpaba, era casi ridículo y bizarro que llegará un completo desconocido a hablar con ellos de un enemigo con ese poder. Pero.

— La jefa, ya estaba muy débil —interrumpió por primera vez Gamma.

— Hay algo que quiero añadir. Se que Byakuran-san es culpable de muchos de sus actos, pero…. Los anillos Mare se los entrego la familia Cervello.

— ¿Esas mujeres?, espera…

— Tsuna-kun, los anillos Mare, los anillos Vongola y los pacificadores de los arcobalenos. Son parte de lo que se conoce como el Tri-ni-sette. Los anillos Mare, eran cuidados por el jefe de Giglio Nero, pero durante la… Confusión de la muerte de mi…

— No tienes que forzarte a decirlo, Yuni. Lo comprendo —aseguró Tsuna.

— Los anillos, Mare fueron robados y posteriormente llegaron a manos de Byakuran —comentar Irie.

— Tsuna-kun, prestame… Tu anillo —pidió Yuni.

Tsuna se quitó el anillo de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello. Y se lo dio a Yuni. Yuni lo sostenía en la palma de su mano derecha.

— Lo ves —dijo Yuni.

— El anillo, luce… apagado —comentó Tsuna.

— Si yo intentará colocarme el anillo en el dedo, me rechazaría, porque yo no soy su legítima dueña. Byakuran, tomó los pacificadores de los arcobalenos, posiblemente Reborn nunca te ha mostrado su pacificador.

— No.

— Los pacificadores de los arcobalenos, son una maldición que recae sobre sus portadores, incluso yo no se mucho sobre esa maldición —admitió Yuni—, pero siete personas, que eran consideradas el "Selective Seven" fueron obligadas a tomar la maldición, Reborn, Fon, Lal Mirch, Verde, Viper, Skull y Luce. Fueron maldecidos.

— Sawada-kun. Los arcobalenos están muertos —hablo Irie.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron y tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

— Reborn… Él… no pudo haber muerto, ese tipo es un sádico y además es fuerte.

— Reborn oji-sama… No esta muerto —habló Yuni con fé.

— ¿Pero?

— No tiene mucho caso discutir sobre los muertos —dijo Gamma de forma fría—. Debemos concentrarnos en el futuro.

De pronto entró un hombre a la habitación.

* * *

 **Golondrina*1:** Ya saben que Mukuro pone apodos, y po hacia decirlo recuerden que el mango de Shigure Kintoki (su espada) tiene una golondrina grabada, además de que Kojiro, su caja arma es una golondrina.

Cada elemento de la Tri-ni-sette tiene su propio poder individual y único, que está representado por sus nombres.

 **Milagro de los anillos Vongola:** es la posibilidad de viajar por el espacio-tiempo Vertical Axis, que está representado por el nombre Vongola , lo que significa almeja.

 **Milagro de los anillos Mare:** es la capacidad de viajar horizontalmente a lo largo del espacio-tiempo del Eje, que está representado por el nombre de Mare, lo que significa mar.

 **Milagro de los pacificadores de los arcobalenos:** es la capacidad de existir como puntos en el espacio y el tiempo, que está representado por el nombre Arcobaleno , que significa arco iris.

El mar no conoce límites.

La almeja pasa por su forma de generación en generación.

El arco iris aparece de vez en cuando antes de desaparecer.

Hola, aquí son las 12:55, casi son la una de la tarde.

Como siempre me cuesta escribir el título del capítulo, estaba tentada a nombrar al capítulo "Revelaciones", hasta que recordé que ya use ese título.

Muchas gracias a tod s los que me regalan un review, añade a favoritos. En serio pensé que este humilde fic no iba a ser leído, pero me alegra mucho saber que alguien lo lee.


	45. Regla inusual

**Me costó horrores escoger el arma de Nagi, al principio pensé en una oz, pero esa ya la tiene Deamon Spade, y luego me puse a investigar, había pensado en un hacha, y hasta en una alabarda XD, tambien pense en una Katana o en una espada, pero de inmediato se opusieron Yamamoto y Squalo XD. Hasta que di con la Naginata y dije incluso lleva parte del nombre de "Nagi" y dije:** —LA COMPRO (imaginariamente).

* * *

 **Capítulo XLV: Regla Inusual**

La sombra de un hombre se vio en la habitación, pero se equivocó. De pronto frente a ellos apareció un pequeño bebé rubio, el menor le resultaba menor a Tsuna.

— Lograron salir de la base de Millefiore-kora —dijo el bebé.

Tsuna, recordó aquella frase, el "kora". Pero… Era un bebé, a lo mejor Colonello tenía hijos.

— Colonello-san —lo llamo Yuni.

— Al menos, tú sigues bien Yuni —sonrió Colonello.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente**

Reborn sorbió un poco de café antes de preguntar, mientras meditaba había algo que lo molestaba.

— Y bien, me podría explicar algo. Ustedes sabían que venían al pasado.

— No —respondieron de inmediato.

— Pero —Lambo meditó sus palabras.

— Hace… De hecho Juudaime dio una orden inusual.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —inquirió el hitman.

— Hace como un año… Fue de hecho algo que pidió y nunca estuvo anotado en ninguna parte —aseguró Lambo—. Nos imaginamos que tenía que ver con lo de la batallas de los anillos.

— Juudaime, dio la siguiente orden. En el caso de que alguno de nosotros llegará al pasado, no se revelaría información personal.

— Aunque, por ello… Presiento que Mukuro no es capaz de abrir su caja —comento Lambo—. En esta época, Mukuro no estaba con nosotros por decisión propia.

— Las cajas armas, representan las emociones de sus dueñ contrario de Hibari, que nno esta motivado, para usar su caja arma —coomento Hayato.

— Es algo con lo que tendrán que lidiar ellos tarde o temprano —aseguró Reborn.

* * *

 **Kokuyo Land, tiempo presente...**

Mukuro observaba el anillo.

"Perro de la mafia", su cerebro taladraba esa idea. Desde lo que había ocurrido en su pasado, odiaba férreamente a la mafia, pero… De buenas a primeras vienen el Punk y la Vaca y le dicen, que el sigue siendo el guardián de la niebla.

No sabia que pensar.

Es más, era como… si todo estuviera establecido. Observó nuevamente el anillo, lo había intentado.

"¿por qué?"

Es más, él no tenía ni quería tener ninguna obligación con Vongola.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.. ¿en verdad alguien como él era capaz de asumir el puesto de un líder mafioso?", no le agradaba esa idea.

En su caso particular, el deseaba eliminar a la mafia, aquel mundo tan retorcido. Alguien tan ingenuo como el prospecto de Décimo Vongola.

Todo inició en el laboratorio de la familia Straneo, su odio empezó en ese maldito lugar.

Una y mil veces se había hecho la misma pregunta.

« No sería más sencillo odiar a esa maldita mujer».

Un recuerdo se le vino ala mente, esa odiosa mujer, no habia dia en que no le dijera que era un monstruo, —irónico—, no era acaso ella el verdadero demonio.

En ese entonces él, no tenía más de cinco años, ni siquiera comprendía el mundo. De pronto un día, esa mujer regresó con un rostro amable, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en su presencia. La mujer le aseguro que saldrían a pasear, —y le creyó—. Aun recordaba lo ingenuo que era, en ese momento estaba feliz

« — No tiene sentido recordar el pasado, solo debo enfocarme en mi objetico», pensó Mukuro cerrar los ojos.

Viajaron en el auto, aun recordaba que el viaje fue largo, iba mirando por la ventana todo.

Hayato estaba comenzando a impacientarse, trato de pensar claramente.

"¿por qué demonios aún no eran capaces de abrir sus cajas arma?", se estaba frustrando. De pronto se sintió un aura asesina, y se puso a la defensiva.

— Manténganse en guardia —les previno Hayato—. Posiblemente sea otro ataque de Millefiore.

Hayato estaba preparándose para el peor escenario posible

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ser el guardián de la niebla de Vongola? —se escuchó la voz—. Claramente Mukuro no es capaz de ser un pilar de la familia Vongola, Gokudera-san.

— ¿Quien eres? —gruño Hayato.

— Oh, que descortés de mi parte al no haberme presentado, mi nombre no tiene mucha importancia —aseguro la voz—. Además… Tsunayoshi-sama me dio esta orden específicamente. La guerra en contra de Millefiore, no es un juego.

— No me digas que eres…del futuro.

El atacante sacó una carta, claramente era la llama de Juudaime, aquella llama de un color anaranjado tan puro.

— Juudaime, se encuentra bien,,, —pregunto Hayato.

— Eso no lo sé —respondió—, Guardián de la tormenta de la décima generación, tiene prohibido intervenir, lo mismo para los demás espectadores —comentó al ver que llegaban al lugar Reborn y los demás.

— Juudaime, no daría esa orden.

— Puedes leerlo, por ti mismo. Es del puño y letra de Tsunayoshi-sama —aseguro—. Reborn-san. Cuento con su permiso para proceder.

Reborn sonrió. Al parecer el dame-Tsunayoshi del futuro pensaba en todo.

— Ok —dijo Reborn.

— Kufufu, en verdad crees que puedes ganarme.

— Sí —respondió con una voz llena de seguridad—. Aún no eres fuerte. Ni siquiera posees el poder de tu contraparte del futuro.

— Espera… déjame leer esa carta —pidió Hayato.

Hayato procedió con cautela, y leyó la carta. Era la letra de su preciado Juudaime, no había error. Juudaime, nunca tomaría una decisión en contra de Mukuro, "pero este no es el esposo de Juudaime".

— Puedes rendirte y hacerlo todo más fácil —aseguró.

— Kufufu… deberías medir tu palabras, "Sin nombre-san".

Mukuro sacó su tridente. Y se dirigió a atacar al individuo, el solo esquivo el ataque.

— Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí —cometo el desconocido.

Mukuro se estaba fastidiando. Ese sujeto solo lo eludía. Un momento, no era el verdadero.

"Una ilusión", se sentía bastante real. Y entonces lo recordó, el ataque del sujeto del futuro, "era una caja arma".

Nagi suspiro, tardó menos de lo que esperaba en ser descubierta. Bueno después de todo era Mukuro-san.

Mukuro atravesó aquella ilusión con su tridente y se desvaneció en pequeñas mariposas de color púrpura, Mukuro siguió a las mariposas antes de que regresarán a la caja arma de la mujer desconocida.

— Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta de que era solo una ilusión —asintió Nagi mientras sonreía.

— Una ilusión real —murmuró Mukuro mientras le acertaba con su tridente.

Ante el ataque Nagi, apareció una Naginata*1, y detuvo el ataque con el filo de la hoja de su arma, el asta era de un color negro con grabados en color plata, era un arma larga.

— ¿por qué peleas? —pregunto—. Claramente tu deseo nunca ha sido pertenecer a la mafia.

Mukuro no sabia que contestar, en verdad odiaba a la mafia. Pero, solo es un contrato de un año.

— Solo es por una año —aseguró el de ojos heterocromaticos

— Sí es por un año, podemos cambiar de lugares. Yo asumiría el puesto de guardiana de la niebla. Y tú serías libre de intentar conseguir tu objetivo. "Sawada Tsunayoshi".

— Uh, no tiene sentido lo que dices.

— Y tus respuestas tampoco… Tsunayoshi, me dijo que podías elegir ser libre de tus obligaciones desde este momento, y que el arcobaleno Reborn tendría que respetar su decisión, ya que desde que el Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época accedió ante Vindice a ser "el Décimo Vongola", es más que obvio que él no huirá.

Mukuro lo sabía. Pero…

— Eso facilita mis objetivos.

— En verdad —dijo Nagi mientras lo miraba—. Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿que opinas de él?

— Es ingenuo—aseguro Mukuro.

Nagi, suspiro; en verdad el joven Mukuro era demasiado deshonesto. Recordaba aun cuando Takeshi, le contó acerca de que Mukuro había jurado "poseeré el cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi". Claro que Takeshi,y los demás guardianes le hacían burla diciendo: — Wow, Mukuro en verdad lograste poseer el cuerpo de Tsuna y no de la forma que esperabas.

Nagi sonrió.

— Te lo preguntare una vez más, Rokudo Mukuro. Abandona el cargo de guardián de la niebla.

Si, lo conocía como creía que lo conocía, Mukuro seguiría mintiendo.

Nagi sacó su caja arma, su anillo se iluminó con las llamas de la niebla.

— Se que no te vas a rendir —aseguro—. Pero no tienes oportunidad si tu caja arma, porque te preocupas tanto Mukuro-kun.

La caja de Nagi se iluminó y de inmediato salió otra ilusión.

No podía ser tan descuidada, e ir rompiendo los anillos como Hibari-san. Mukuro intentó detener el ataque de lo que fuera que salió de la caja arma de aquella mujer. Eran problemáticas aquellas mariposas. Tán problemáticas y molestas.

Reborn y compañía observaban la pelea.

— Gokudera, Lambo ¿conocen a esa mujer? —preguntó el hitman.

— Sí —dijo Lambo

— Vámonos —pidió Hayato.

— Pero, es al extremo. Le esta causando problemas.

— Ella es una aliada de Vongola —aclaró Lambo—. Ella se encargará de Mukuro, ya que el atributo de la niebla es problemático.

— Vamos, bola de holgazanes. Deberíamos seguir entrenando —dijo Hayato.

Hayato alzo la ceja, al ver a Hibari bostezar.

— Hibari, deberías concentrarte y no estar a punto de tomar una siesta. ¿Porque no tenemos una pelea?

Hibari alzó la mirada, sería interesante morder a ese sujeto hasta la muerte.

* * *

La caja arma de esa mujer era una desventaja.

— No saldrá, porque estas dudando. Tienes dudas —aseguró la mujer.

— Yo no tengo dudas.

— De acuerdo, Mukuro-kun, ¿qué opinas de que Sawada Tsunayoshi sea en el futuro el jefe de Vongola?

— Es una ventaja.

— Para la mafia o para tí.

— Por supuesto que para mí, sería más fácil controlar al hombre que dirige a la familia mafiosa más poderosa.

— Piensas, que Tsunayoshi-kun es ingenuo. Pero el no lo és —aseguro Nagi—. El dijo que...

 **Continuará….**

Naginata es un arma de asta usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda o a una harcha europea.

* * *

 **Chapter bonus…**

 **Cuidad de Namimori...**

Tsuna caminaba de regreso a su salón, cuando vio un peinado conocido, solo que no era Mukuro, era ¿Nagi?. El castaño entro al salon, acercó a Nagi, quien estaba en compañía de la hermana de Ryohei. Se le hizo raro ver a Nagi actuando de forma tímida.

— Boss.

— Tsuna-kun.

— Hola… Nagi, —saludó el castaño.

Nagi lo miraba de forma, analizadora.

— Tsuna-kun ¿porque llamas Nagi a Chrome? —pregunto la menor de los Sasagawa.

— ¿Eh? —era raro. A lo mejor en este mundo, Nagi tenía otro nombre.

— Boss, se siente bien —preguntó de forma tímida la guardiana de la niebla.

— Eh… Bueno, jaja —no sabia que decir.

— Solo Mukuro-sama, me llama por mi nombre (verdadero) —añadió mentalmente Chrome.

— No lo sé —mintió—. Bueno me voy.

Tsuna, salió del lugar en el acto, no podía ser tan imprudente en un mundo paralelo, ajeno al suyo propio.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo.**

Deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por la cuidad de Kokuyo, era tan diferente a su habitual cuidad, de pronto reconoció la silueta de Chrome, pero había algo raro. No estaba usando el habitual peinado de piña.

— ¿Chrome? —llamo el menor algo confundido.

— ¿Chrome? —repitió la joven algo confundida—. Se equivocó de persona, Boss.

— Eh. bueno… es algo… Difícil de explicar.

— ¿A donde va Boss? —pregunto Nagi.

— Estoy caminando solamente —dijo el castaño.

— Debe ser dificil, que esten peleados Mukuro-san y usted —comentó la mujer.

Tsuna miro a Chrome, en verdad en este mundo "Mukuro Rokudo era el novio Oficial de su yo de este mundo".

— Boss, no se preocupe, Mukuro-san cederá antes que usted.


	46. Resolución

**Aquí intentando escribir el capítulo 46, sin mucho exito U-U, pero despues de ver el capítulo de Hetalia (** **), mi mente piensa a full en Italia y Doitsu. Mejor dejo de divagar y me pongo a escribir.**

 **Aunque comencé a divagar, cuando vi la imagen de Vongola XV (me quede que cara de que caraj**). Aunque creo que un one-shot, alguien lo tiene?**

 **Día de hoy, 08/07/25 viendo Junjou romantica**

 **Me puse nostálgica, y me puse a ver openings de mi infancia.**

 **Divagar en face y no escribir U_U**

 **09/07/2015, tengo hambre y sueño y cero ideas.**

 **10/07/2015, tengo sueño y no se me ocurre que escribir…. (Lo peor del caso estoy imaginando otro fandom).**

 **Disclaimer: KHR! no es mío (sería bello que me pagaran por escribir), pero no todo se puede en la vida y en verdad amo escribir este fic XD**

 **Advertencias: Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo.**

 **11/07/2015, tengo hambre. Desayune. Estoy escribiendo la continuación.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, estuve dispersa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XLVI: Resolución**

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, tiempo futuro. Base de la familia Millefiore...**

Byakuran miraba las dos partes de Tri-ni-sette, que estaban en su poder. Observó fijamente con su ojos violáceos los siete pacificadores de los arcobalenos, "iluminados por su color característico de su llama", solo el pacificador del cielo lucía completamente apagado y carente de vida. Aunque huyeron el Tri-ni-sette sería eventualmente suyo, el que sabía lo que ocurría en los mundo paralelos.

Tomo uno de los malvaviscos que se encontraba depositado en el recipiente de cristal.

Estaba calmado por más que Vongola se resistiera, eventualmente ellos caerían.

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, tiempo futuro. Base de la familia Vongola.**

Takeshi tenía su espada en su mano derecha, había comenzado con el acondicionamiento físico de los jóvenes guardianes.

— Eres peor que Lal —jadeo Lambo.

— Oh, vamos es solo un calentamiento —sonrió Takeshi—. De hecho, creo que mejor debería dejarlos con Ryohei —sugirió Takeshi—. Pero deben recordar que todo esto lo hacemos por Tsuna.

Gokudera de inmediato recuperó sus energías. Y Lambo se puso de pie, por lo que le habían contado. Gokudera cayó en cuenta de algo.

— Oye, idiota. Por que ese imbécil del malvavisco aseguro que Juudaime "Y el bebé" —dijo recalcando sus últimas palabras la joven tormenta.

— Eh… No escuche muy bien —mintió Takeshi mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y sonreía de forma nerviosa.

— Entonces,¿por que felicitó a la piña? —preguntó el trueno sin apartar la mirada.

— Yo.

— Es obvio —interrumpió el recién llegado Mukuro Rokudo adulto.

Mukuro sonrió con arrogancia.

— Soy la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi-kun —mintió sin reparo alguno la niebla de Vongola.

Mukuro sonrió, y de pronto Gokudera se alebrestó en contra del mayor.

— Debes estar bromeando, la única mano derecha de Juudaime, soy yo —aseguro exaltado el de cabellos plateados.

— Kufufufu, solo estoy bromeando —aseguro Mukuro.

— Mukuro, no deberías ir haciendo esas bromas —le dijo Takeshi.

— Bueno, supongo que deben seguir entrenando, pero no veo muchos avances —aseguro Mukuro al ver el lugar.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿en dónde está Nagi? —inquirió Takeshi.

— Debe estar por ahí… —aseguró Mukuro—. En este momento deben seguir con las cajas armas, la más problemática debe ser la del punk —mencionó Mukuro.

— Oe, ¡que te crees maldito! —gruño Gokudera.

— En verdad este todas una tormenta joven Gokudera Hayato —afirmó Mukuro—. Pero debes pensar antes de lanzarte a atacar.

* * *

 **Templo de la familia Giglio Nero, 10 años en el futuro...**

El menor miraba todo sin darle crédito a las palabras del bebé. Para empezar….

"¿cómo era posible que un adulto se volviera un niño?"

— Pero…

— Oh, eres tú. Tsuna —dijo el bebé.

— Eh, si…. pero —el castaños comenzaba a tartamudear.

— Este lugar, no es seguro para los arcobalenos. Bueno. Al menos para todos.

— Deberías explicarle —pidió Yuni.

— Cuando, ese maldito —Colonello se mordió los labios—, lanzó un gas en la atmósfera, sólo afectó a los arcobalenos, siendo sumamente tóxico. No se que tanto te haya contado Reborn de la maldición a la que fuimos expuestos.

— De hecho, Reborn. Nunca me ha dicho nada.

Es má era la primera vez que escuchaba algo acerca de la maldición.

— Es típico de Reborn, no es algo de lo que le guste hablar. Esa maldición… Bueno los arcobalenos antes de sufrir aquella maldición, eran conocidos y reconocidos de forma individual, pero reunidos se les considera el "Selective Seven", las siete personas mas fuertes de la historia. En aquella época, Lal al igual que los demás fueron reunidos de forma bastante inusual.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el castaño.

— Un día apareció un hombre bastante extraño en las oficinas de "CONSUBIM"*1, en aquella época Lal era mi tutora, aunque prácticamente ya éramos compañeros en algunas misiones. Yo, escuche algunas cosas mientras los observaba a distancia. Aquel hombre hablaba con Lal, acerca de una misión que sólo podía ser llevada a cabo por el "Selective seven". Desde que vi a ese hombre supe que había algo raro, él nunca mostraba su rostro y sin embargo siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. El desconocido usaba un sombrero de hierro con un diseño a cuadros parcialmente en él y llevando en su rostro una máscara de metal. Todo era misterioso. Aunque yo estaba escondido, el hombre sabía que yo había escuchado parte de la conversación, el solo se acerco y me dijo: «—Tienes el potencial», fue lo que me dijo antes de irse.

Colonello suspiro antes de reanudar su conversación.

—Lal salió durante algunos días, me costó bastante encontrarla —explicaba Colonello—. Cuando llegue algo brillaba y lo que único que supe después es que, todos éramos bebes.

— ¿Pero? —interrumpió Tsuna—. Él Reborn que siempre he conocido es un adulto.

— No se que decirte en este momento Tsuna. Nosotros mismos no comprendemos la situación. No sabemos exactamente qué es la maldición de los arcobalenos, pero un día, se rompió parcialmente debido a ciertas circunstancias (de las qe no puedo hablar en este momento), dejándonos volver al nuestra forma adulta. Byakuran, hizo que todos los arcobalenos nos volvieramos bebés, aunque yo no soy como ellos al cien por ciento. Tambien sufri el efecto del gas que se liberó en la atmósfera.

— Byakuran, dejó a los arcobalenos indefensos —aseguro Yuni—. Durante un tiempo, estuve bajo su control, el sello mi alma. Pero no me mato.

— Pero… ¿porque hizo todo eso? —pregunto Tsuna.

— Es verdad, Tsuna. No conoces a Yuni, ella es la líder de los arcobalenos —añadió Colonello.

— ¿la líder de los arcobalenos?... es muy joven —exclamó el castaño.

— Mi abuela, y mi madre... fueron anteriormente la arcobaleno del cielo. Pero.

— El arcobaleno del cielo, tiene una vida muy corta —comento Colonello.

Se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo.

— Pero —interrumpió Irie—. Debemos enfocarnos en el futuro.

— Hime… Su madre, me dio una orden que no quería cumplir. Debido a que la Jefa, enfermo cuando estábamos en negociaciones con los Vongola, me pidió lo siguiente. Ella sabía lo que preparaba el futuro, y sobretodo lo que Byakuran intentaría al reunirse con usted —habló Gamma—. Me dijo no lo consideres como la orden de tu jefa, consideralá como la orden de una madre. Yuni, es fuerte.

— No te preocupes, estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder. En el fondo tenía miedo, pero es mi deber como la líder de los arcobalenos y Décima Jefa de Giglio Nero. Durante esos días, solo ese pequeño pensamiento hacía que mi alma no se quebrara completamente. Irie-san, ¿podría explicarnos a qué resolución llegaron en esa reunión?

— Sí, debíamos engañar a Byakuran. Para ello el primer paso fue dejar que la familia Gesso y Giglio Nero hicieran una alianza, Gamma-san.

— Yo asumiré mis pecados —aseguro el rubio—. Después de todo yo lleve a Hime a las manos del enemigo, y yo he asesinado a una gran parte de miembros de la familia Vongola.

— Gamma-san —el castaño lo miraba fijamente.

— Fue una orden de la Jefa —aseguro el rubio—, sin embargo yo decidí seguirla palabra por palabra.

— A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, posiblemente. Byakuran-san, nunca creyó en nosotros. Él Sawada-kun adulto y Aria-san. Estaban preparándose para los peores escenarios. En todo caso, Aria-san le ordenó a Gamma que él sería el que llevará a Yuni-san con Byakuran-san. Además de que una vez que se realizará una alianza,él tendría que seguir las órdenes de la familia Millefiore.

Los menores escuchaban todo atentamente.

— Byakuran no debe reunir el Tri-ni-sette —aseguro Irie—. Es por eso que Aria-san y Sawada-kun, eligieron este plan. La primera parte se dio cuando se cancelaron la negociaciones entre Vongola y Giglio Nero, después como ya dije la familia Gesso y Giglio Nero tendrían que hacer una alianza, lo que daría origen a la familia "Millefiore", Gamma y otros subordinados, bajo órdenes directas de Aria-san seguirán las órdenes de Byakuran. Pero esta era solo la primera etapa. Después seguiría una parte más delicada, en la que… Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época participa, tendría que ir a Italia, pero él sabía que nunca llegaría a su destino.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Tsuna.

— Millefiore intercepto a Décimo líder de Vongola. Existían dos caso, en uno tu versión adulta moriría a manos de Byakuran.

El castaño se quedó en silencio.

— Yo…

— Sawada Tsunayoshi,es decir, tu yo adulto, aseguro lo siguiente… «"Pronto, mi versión del pasado con mayor potencial llegará."»

— Pero… yo.. no soy tan fuerte —admitió Tsuna.

— Él tiene confianza en tí, si no el nunca hubiera dejado que tus guardianes y tú vinieran a esta época.

— Mis amigos están aquí.

— De momento, solo está además de tí, los guardianes de la tormenta y del rayo en el futuro.

Tsuna estaba un tanto incrédulo, en qué diablos pensaba él en el futuro.

— Claro, que también te aseguraste de que no pelearan simplemente a ciegas. Enviaste a tres personas al pasado a entrenar a tus guardianes, y en esta época aún están los guardianes de la niebla, la nube, el sol y la lluvia.

— Espera… Dijiste que había dos futuros para mi yo de esta época.

— Sí —admitió Irie—. Fue un plan arriesgado, enviarte a verte a ti mismo en el pasado.

— ¿Entonces dónde está mi yo del futuro?... ¿está en el pasado? —pregunto Tsuna.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente.**

— Piensas que Tsunayoshi-kun es ingenuo. Pero no lo és —aseguro Nagi—. Él dijo que tú eres el único que reconocía como su guardián de la niebla.

Rokudo lucía algo cansado, las mariposas solo estaban revoloteando alrededor de Mukuro.

— A pesar de todo lo que suceda, Sawada Tsunayoshi, siempre creerá en ti —le espetó mientras lo observaba fijamente..

— Oya, cree tanto en mi que ya me busco un reemplazo —aseguro Rokudo con cierto tono de amargura en su voz.

— Mukuro-kun… En definitiva tú eres el guardián de la niebla, pero Sawada Tsunayoshi dijo que tú eras el que tenia la ultima palabra, y que si era tu deseo no tenias porque verte involucrado con el asunto de Millefiore. Después de todo el sabe de tu aversión por la mafia.

— ¿Como si ustedes supieran algo?

Nagi suspiro, en verdad algunas veces olvidaba que el joven guardián de la niebla era todo un caso en cuando se referían al terquedad.

— Él… no… El Sawada Tsunayoshi, ya es el Décimo Jefe de la familia Vongola en mi época. Tú nunca has querido que él se vea envuelto en el mundo de la mafia… Mukuro-kun. Sí de verdad odias a la mafia destrúyela.

— No hace falta que me des un sermón —gruño Mukuro—. No seguir las órdenes de nadie, solo me guiare por mis decisiones, entonces, me podrías decir por qué no dejas de hablar, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea. No sere el guardian de la niebla, pero es más fácil estar cerca de los Vongola de esta manera, no los ayudare, solo estaré cumpliendo mis objetivos al ir destruyendo a la mafia mientras ayudo a Vongola. Y en cuando menos lo piensen les morderle el cuello.

Mukuro saco el caja arma, esa era su resolución.

"Actuar por sus propios objetivos".

El anillo de Mukuro se iluminó con la llama de la niebla y lo insertó en la caja arma.

Nagi sonrió, para sus adentro ahora tendría que ponerse seria si es que no quería que la fuera a derrotar un adolescente.

* * *

 **Comsubin*1:** es una fuerza de combate italiano y significa "Comando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei." Miembros de COMSUBIN son expertos de combate y muy hábil con las trampas y armas de fuego. En prueba de Colonnello de combate , envió una enorme roca que estalla y establece algunas trampas más también; sin embargo, Renacido estados a Tsuna que no ha visto nada todavía, con Lal Mirch añadiendo que él estaba jugando con ellos, como miembros COMSUBIN no utilizaron ese tipo de trucos, dando una pista sobre lo que los miembros COMSUBIN eran capaces de.

El mar no conoce límites.

La almeja pasa por su forma de generación en generación.

El arco iris aparece de vez en cuando antes de desaparecer.


	47. Proteger

**Disclaimer: KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería bello que me pagaran por escribir), pero no todo se puede en la vida y en verdad amo escribir este fic XD**

 **Advertencias: Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XLVII: Proteger**

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo. Tiempo presente.**

Nagi se había puesto de pie, en definitiva no era bueno fastidiar al Mukuro, pero en esta ocasión había sido necesario. Miro la destrucción que se había generado al choque de sus cajas armas.

Mukuro respiraba de forma agitada. Observó el desastre con su mirada heterocromática.

"Tanta destrucción por una sola arma".

— En verdad es terrible la mafia, siempre inventando esta clase de armas —gruño Mukuro con voz rencorosa.

— No puedo decirte lo contrario, pero muchos inventos al principio no tenían un fin bélico.

— Oh, por supuesto. Y, ¿con qué finalidad existen estas armas? —preguntó en tono sarcástico Rokudo.

— Para proteger —aseguró la mujer.

— Y para proteger, los humanos —dijo con una voz llena de desprecio— crean cualquier cosa que asesine.

— Boss, quiere proteger a toda su familia.

— Boss, te refieres a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Él… Mukuro-kun. Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy —sugirió Nagi.

— Oya, te cansaste tan rápido. Esto apenas comienza.

Nagi se acercó a Mukuro.

— No te hagas el fuerte, a veces está bien caer —dijo mientras le tocaba un brazo a Mukuro, el menor se mordió los labios para no emitir ningún sonido de dolor.

Mukuro no dijo, ni alejó nada.

— Supongo que Hayato y Lambo, ya deben haber terminado con sus tutorías —murmuró Nagi para sí misma.

— ¿Qué son exactamente las cajas armas? —preguntó Mukuro.

— Uhmm. Supongo que solo se poco realmente respecto a ese tema. Hibari-san es más versado en ese aspecto. Existen dos tipos de cajas armas, el primer tipo es "Caja de contención", usualmente estas cajas sirven para el almacenamiento de armas u objetos, estos objetos estos objetos, se podría decir que son como los X-Gloves de Boss, lo cuales son capaces de soportar la llama del cielo.

— Armas que soportan llamas, eso no es una ventaja.

— Desde el punto de vista de almacenamiento si, es más fácil transportar cosas. El segundo tipo de cajas armas, es el que viste. "Cajas armas con animales", las que contienen en su interior un animal en su interior el cual es alimentado por llamas de última voluntad del usuario y permitiéndoles mantenerse fuera de la caja, estos demuestran tener su propia conciencia y por tanto ser como cualquier otro ser vivo, además pueden utilizar las llamas que le mantienen para combatir. Claro que también existen los rangos de cajas armas, y para ello es necesario un anillo del mismo rango.

— Entonces, si un anillo es más débil que una caja, esta no se abrió.

— Exacto, pero si el anillo es de un rango A+, este es capaz de abrir cualquier caja del mismo atributo. Existe un rumor interesante. Respecto a las cajas de la Décima generación, se dice que el poder de ataque de las 7 cajas es sin duda alguna mayor al ataque principal de Boss.

— No crees que hablas demasiado.

— No, sin duda alguna no eres alguien a quien le guste estar sin información. Además, no estoy hablando de más, es información útil —aseguro Nagi—. Bien, dejemos la conversación por el momento. Es mejor la vida con un poco de misterio.

Nagi camino, hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Observó a Reborn, quien vigilaba atentamente el entrenamiento.

— Tú… ¿Dejastes las cajas armas? —pregunto Reborn.

— No. Las cajas armas, las dejo en su habitación otra persona.

— Mucho misterio —aseguró el hitman.

— Reborn-san, incluso usted tiene sus misterios. Es lo mismo para los que venimos del futuro, no somos como los arcobalenos.

— Así que sabes algo al respecto.

— Un poco —aseguró la mujer.

— Por que Tsuna, destruyó los anillos.

— Es algo que no me corresponde decir. Las acciones de Boss, siempre tienen una razón de ser.

— Parece que Hibari uso demasiadas llamas —mencionó Reborn.

— Esto es malo —aseguro Nagi.

— Debido a la característica de la nube.

— Sí, esta vez Hibari-san se excedió.

* * *

 **Hace un par de minutos…**

Lambo adulto, entrenaba a los deportistas, esto era relativamente fácil ya que no necesitaban mucha explicación. Ahora Sasagawa y Yamamoto se concentraban para poder sacar a sus animales de sus respectivas cajas armas, mientras se enfrentaban entre ellos.

Por su parte, Hayato. Miraba al guardián de la nube, ahora recordaba que algunas veces catalogaba a Hibari como alguien perezoso si no se encontraba motivado, sólo había una forma de motivar. Es decir "pelear", el nunca rechazaba esa clase de desafíos. Hayato solo tenia afuera a Uri, la cual miraba a Hibari. Por su parte el menor, miraba todo con pereza.

— Oe, Hibari. ¿porque no peleamos?

— No me interesan los herviboros.

— Te aseguro que soy fuerte —comentó el guardián de la tormenta con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro—. De hecho —hablo con presunción—, te recuerdo que en estos momentos el herbívoro eres tú. Pero bueno, si quieres puedes seguir tomando tu siesta. Al parecer, la piña ya logró abrir su caja.

Hibari chasqueo la lengua, lo molestaba de sobremanera la actitud altanera de aquel punk adulto.

Bueno, total. No era mucho lo que tenía que hacer, solo insertar el anillo en la ranura. Estaba algo fastidiado. Una intensa llama envolvió al anillo de la nube, se notaba que estaba el tamaño de la llama. Hayato recordó que de hecho, Hibari rompía cada uno de los anillos que utilizaba para liberar su caja arma. Ese no sería un impedimento para el anillo Vongola de la nube. Aunque pensándolo bien. Podría estar en problemas por la temperamental nube.

Hibari insertó el anillo en la caja, era una llama fuerte. El ataque de la nube salió disparado hacia Hayato, la tormenta de inmediato se puso serio. El impacto se quedó atrapado en uno de sus escudos.

— Parece que es todo lo que puedes hacer —afirmó Hayato.

Antes de darse cuenta, le estaba costando retener el ataque.

— Deberias tener mas control sobre la cantidad de llamas que usas —le advirtió Hayato—. Es verdad que una llama poderosa te da ventaja, pero. No sirve de nada si se vuelve en tu contra.

Hayato movió sus escudos, haciendo que rodearan a lo que sea que haya salido de la caja arma de Hibari. Una bola del color de las llamas de la nube salió disparada encajando contra los árboles.

Hibari chasqueo la lengua, de pronto se escuchó el sonido de algo expandiéndose.

— Por cierto, recomiendo que seas cuidadoso con el poder de expansión de las llamas de la nube.

* * *

Y de esa manera estaban en esa situación.

— Tsk, en que demonios pensabas —gruño Hayato—. Definitivamente, les volveré a dar la parte teórica de las llamas.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo. 10 años en el futuro, base de la familia Vongola.**

Ryohei caminaba. Le había costado comenzar a quitar algunas fotos de ellos en esa época. Pero algunas eran un tanto reveladoras, como la de la boda de su jefe y el guardián de la niebla.

— Perdon, por encargarte ese trabajo —aseguró Yamamoto.

— No hay problema. Pero, no creo que sea suficiente.

— De hecho ya preguntaron sobre "El bebé" —añadió algo preocupado Takeshi—. Ahora comprendo esa orden de Tsuna, prohibido hablar del futuro si es que venían visitas del pasado.

— Pero seria mas facil.

— Oya —se anexó Mukuro—. O sí, y que les decimos. Oh ya se. Gokudera, me creeras que en el futuro estas casado con el "idiota del beisbol" —bufo Mukuro.

— Bueno, también podemos presumir que eres el glamoroso esposo de Tsuna —añadió Takeshi.

— Sería un caos —opinó el guardián del sol—. De momento me he llevado las fotos al ático.

— Vean el lado bueno, aun son jóvenes. Y sabemos como son, fue tan fácil engañar al joven punk —Mukuro sonrió—. Incluso cuando dije que era la mano derecha de Tsunayoshi-kun, se olvidó de lo demás.

— Puede ser… pero.

— Tal vez Lambo sea más calmado —confirmó Ryohei.

— ¿Deberíamos comenzar a buscar a Tsuna? —hablo Takeshi.

— De momento, la CEDEF ya está buscando —murmuró Mukuro— pero… Hay algo que me sigue inquietando

— A mi igual —opinó el guardián de la lluvia.

— Tal vez… Debemos prevenir cualquier ataque de Millefiore, pero algo me dice que ese idiota de Gesso disfruta la tortura.

* * *

 **Templo de la familia Giglio Nero. 10 años en el futuro.**

— ¿Entonces dónde está mi yo del futuro?... ¿está en el pasado? —pregunto Tsuna.

La pregunta había sido hecha. Pero…

— Desapareció —contesto Irie—. Era el precio que Sawada Tsunayoshi escogió hacer para proteger a su familia. No me queda claro en lo que pensaba al hacer algo tan arriesgado. Pero, el no lo dudo ni un segundo. Creo que la parte más difícil fue mentirle a todos, solo Hibari y Nagi sabían el plan. En un principio tu yo de esta época pensado en decírselo a los demás guardianes, pero. No se atrevió. El dijo: "A veces para proteger a tus seres queridos es necesario mentirles".

— Pero, eso quiere decir…. —murmuró algo temeroso ante las palabras de Irie.

— Que el Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época no existe más en este mundo —afirmó Yuni—. Pero es algo que él mismo decidió, Irie-san. Sawada dejó una carta para su yo joven.

— Es verdad, pero él pidió una condición para que se la entregara.

— ¿que pidió? —inquirió Colonnello.

— Que Sawada Tsunayoshi del pasado, haga la prueba de sucesión.

* * *

 **Chapter bonus FINAL**

 **Cuidad de Namimori.**

Extrañaba su mundo. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando en los territorios de la niebla. Decidió entrar al lugar, era tal y como era en su mundo, un lugar desordenado. Vio a Ken, Chikusa y Fran salir del lugar.

— Kufufu, ¿que te trae por aquí Vongola? —era la voz de Mukuro.

— Nada en particular, solo estoy caminando —aseguró el menor.

— En mis territorios.

— que yo sepa, no tienes las escrituras de este lugar.

— Kufufu,, alguien se levantó irritado —murmuró Mukuro—. Pero, tu no eres el Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época, definitivamente ya hubieras huido.

— No —aseguró el castaño—. Pero es una interesante teoría.

— El arcobaleno vino a ver a Verde-sensei.

— Oh, supongo que para solucionar lo de la bazooka. En cualquier mundo, Mukuro sigue siendo Mukuro —afirmó Tsuna—. Pero… Olvidalo…

— Supongo que te contaron de mi atentado contra Vongola.

— Escuche algo por Enma-kun.

— No pareces muy preocupado —comentó Mukuro.

— En algún momento regresaré a mi mundo solo…

* * *

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo.**

No había ningún ruido en la casa, seria que habían salido todos. De pronto escuchó abrirse una puerta.

— Mukuro —titubeo el castaño.

— Oya, así que estás aquí.

— ¿Eh?, solo en lo que regreso a mi mundo —aseguró el castaño.

— Espero que sea pronto.

— Pareces triste.

— Oya, parece que siempre eres capaz de leerme, Tsunayoshi-san.

— ¿San?

— Si, a Tsunayoshi, siempre le digo Tsunayoshi-kun, pero aunque tu seas de un mundo paralelo no significa que seas la mismas persona.

— Es verdad —completo Tsuna—. Tu pareces, más, no lo se exactamente.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Namimori.**

Sin previo aviso, el Sawada Tsunayoshi del otro mundo lo estaba abrazando.

— Oe, ¿que te pasa Vongola?, estas muy amistoso.

— No —sonrió y de pronto el castaño desapareció en una nube.

 **Cuidad de Kokuyo.**

— Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿porque parece como si hubieras abrazado a alguien? —reclamo el guardián de la niebla.

— Solo era un abrazo de despedida.

— Oh, ¿con quien?

— Contigo.

— Kufufu, al parecer intentas hacerla de celestino.

— Tal vez —Tsuna sonrió—. Regalame un abrazo —pidió el menor.

— Oya, ¿conque estás de atrevido? —sorio Mukuro mientras se acercaba abrazar al menor.

* * *

 **Cuidad de Namimori.**

Mukuro estaba sin palabras.

— Mu...ku...ro —murmuró dubitativo Tsuna.

— ¿Que ocurre Tsunayoshi-kun?

— ¿Porque no estamos abrazando?

— No lo se preguntaselo a tu yo del mundo paralelo —aseguro Mukuro mientras rompía el abrazo.

Por su parte el pequeño bebé, Reborn sonreía mientras pensaba en que lo que acababa de ver era interesante.


	48. 9 años después

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

 **Nota de la autora:** me quebre la cabeza como no tienen idea para este capítulo, estuve intentando escribirlo desde el jueves. Perdon se me esta complicando un poco la prueba de sucesión, ya la tengo planeado, solo me falta saber qué es la prueba.

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo XLVIII: 9 años en el futuro**

 **Base Italiana de la familia Vongola. 9 años en el futuro.**

Tsunayoshi miraba con cierta desconfianza el sobre que había llegado, tenía el escudo de arma de la familia Gesso. Suspiro mientras pensaba en si sería prudente leerlo. De pronto se escuchó como la puerta era abierta, y por ella entró Reborn, a pesar de los años seguía conservando su apariencia de veinteañero.

— Dame-Tsunayoshi, deja de perder el tiempo y apurate con los papeles del dia de hoy.

— Lo sé —suspiró el castaño—. Es solo que, me preocupa esto —habló el castaño mientras le mostraba la carta.

— ¿La Fagmilia Gesso? —Reborn enarco una ceja—. Es raro, una carta proveniente de esa familia, abrela —ordenó el arcobaleno.

Tsunayoshi comenzó a leer el contenido. Intento abrir la carta con sumo cuidado. Rápidamente revisó la carta, y comenzó a leerla.

— Al parecer es una invitación —informó Tsuna—. Al parecer va a ser para presentar al nuevo líder de la familia Gesso.

— Uh… Es una ,mera formalidad, supongo. Es raro que los Gesso nos inviten a un evento así.

— Pero.

— Son una familia neutral.

— Tal vez deberíamos ir —dijo Tsunayoshi.

— En serio. Tal vez sea una buena idea para arreglar alguna alianza —sugirió el hitman.

* * *

 **Día de la fiesta de la Familia Gesso, 28 de febrero, 9 años en el futuro.**

Tsunayoshi, llegó en compañía de sus guardianes.

— Aun me pregunto cómo me convenciste de venir —gruño Mukuro.

— Porque si no vienes tu, no puedo negarme a bailar —respondió el joven Vongola.

— Tsk —Mukuro chasqueó la lengua.

— Piña, compórtate —lo riño Hayato—. Recuerda que venimos en señal de paz.

— Yare, no es muy temprano para que estés celando a Tsuna, a veces me pregunto hasta donde llega tu posesión.

— Oya, eso dices. Pero recuerda que el arcobaleno es peor que yo —aseguro Mukuro.

— Vamos, se ve que la fiesta es demasiado —comentó Ryohei—. No se parece un ambiente muy pulcro.

— Ve el lado bueno —comento Takeshi—. Al parecer no invitaron a Varia, todo se saldría de control.

Hibari Kyoya, como buen guardián de la nube. Permanecía en silencio. No le agradaba en absoluto haber sido obligado por su jefe a asistir.

— Recuerden comportarse, como mafiosos civilizados —pidió Reborn—. Estas fiestas siempre son impredecibles.

Tsunayoshi y compañía ingresaron al salón de la mansión Gesso, el lugar estaba pulcramente decorado con flores que Tsunayoshi no conocía. Y dentro del salon, todos los invitados estaban reunidos. Tsunayoshi saludo a algunos líderes mafiosos en compañía de Mukuro. Claro que no sin estar siendo vigilados por los demás guardianes. De pronto alguien se acercó al podio principal. Era un hombre de aspecto elegantes, con una gran sonrisa carismática. Muchos pensaron que era el líder de la familia Gesso, pero este los sacó de su error, pidiéndoles que esperaran, ya que al parecer el vuelo de Byakuran-sama se había retrasado.

La orquesta empezó a sonar, en verdad el evento era magnífico. Tanto que Tsunayoshi se estaba aburriendo, Mukuro lo noto y sonrió de lado.

— En verdad, Tsunayoshi-kun lo tuyo nunca ha sido la música clásica.

— No. Pero de vez en cuando disfruto escuchar a Hayato tocar el piano.

— ¿Deberíamos retirarnos pronto? —dijo Mukuro mientras observaba el reloj.

— No lo sé, sería algo descortés —aseguro Tsunayoshi—, aún debemos esperar por los menos hasta saludar al nuevo líder de la familia Gesso —aseguró el castaño.

— Será como tú quieras —respondió el de mirada heterocromática—. Iré por algunas bebidas, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tal vez algo de vino estaría bien mientras esperamos —sugirió Mukuro antes de alejarse para ir a la barra de bebidas.

Tsunayoshi observaba con cierto interés aquellas flores exóticas y sin pensarlo murmuró con voz suave y para sí mismo: —¿ Qué clase de flores son? —claro que él no esperaba una respuesta. Y entonces escuchó una voz animada responder.

— Son Paphiopedilum argus*1, es una orquídea —aseguró el desconocido—. Ami en particular me gusta su significado.

— Oh, ¿y cual es su significado? —inquirir Tsunayoshi.

— Que lo ve todo —aseguró—. De hecho, es por su intensa punticacion de color rojo que está ubicadas en el centro de la flor.

— Usted sabe mucho de flores —aseguro Tsunayoshi.

— Solo un poco Decimo Vongola —dijo el desconocido—. Lo siento a veces soy un poco descortés —aseguró el individuo—. Mi nombre es Byakuran Gesso, lamento la tardanza, pero a veces uno no prevé el tiempo en que se tarda un avión en aterrizar.

— Debe haber sido un viaje agotador.

— No tanto, valió la pena —aseguró Byakuran—. Sobre todo, porque por fin lo pude conocer.

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi.

— Lo mismo dijo —aseguró el castaño.

— Me apetece bailar un poco —dijo Byakuran.

Tsunayoshi comprendió de inmediato la palabras de aquel hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas.

— No soy un buen bailarín —dijo Tsunayoshi intentando hacerlo desistir de su proposición.

— No es necesario ser un buen bailarín —aseguró Byakuran—. Por favor —pidió el Gesso mientras extendía su mano.

Tsunayoshi no respondió nada, solo tomo la mano del albino aceptando la invitación. De inmediato Byakuran gio a Tsunayoshi al centro de la pista. Al parecer del Décimo Vongola, Byakuran Gesso era un tanto egocéntrico, pero lo guardo para sus adentros.

De inmediato, Byakuran posiciono una de su mano izquierda en la cintura de Tsunayoshi, mientras él castaños sujeto uno de los hombros de Byakuran.

Los invitados permanecieron en silencio, y por su parte Mukuro estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle a ese atrevido, cuando fue frenado por Hibari Kyoya.

— No hagas una escena —le advirtió Hibari—. Y mucho menos si es el invitado de honor.

— ¿Byakuran Gesso? —inquirió Mukuro.

— Así es —Hibari asintió—. No es como si Sawada Tsunayoshi no supiera cuidarse solo.

En el centro de la pista, Tsunayoshi esperaba que todo terminara.

— No sé por qué mintió —aseguro Byakuran.

— ¿A que se refiere? —inquirió Tsunayoshi.

— Usted es un excelente bailarín, Tsunayoshi-kun —aseguró Byakuran—. Es más usted es demasiado lindo. Es como un pequeño malvavisco.

— ¿Eh? —Tsuna enerco la ceja, "Ese sujeto le estaba coqueteando y de forma descarada".

— Me gusta comerme a los malvaviscos —aseguro Byakuran mientras sonreía.

— Gracias, pero prefiero comer fruta —respondió el castaño—, y siendo más específicos prefiero las piñas.

La pieza término.

— Y si me disculpa —dijo Tsuna mientras se soltaba del agarre del albino—. Debo retirarme.

— Es aún muy temprano.

— Debo madrugar mañana, ¡Buon compleanno! —le deseo Tsunayoshi antes de salir del lugar.

Tsunayoshi se acercó de inmediato a donde estaban reunidos el resto de su familia.

— Nos vamos —ordenó Tsunayoshi con un tono autoritario.

Byakuran solo observo cómo se retiran los Vongola. En verdad, Sawada Tsunayoshi era alguien entretenido.

* * *

 **Base Italiana de la familia Vongola. 9 años y medio en el futuro.**

Tsunayoshi se recargo en su sillón. Las cosas negociaciones con Giglio Nero habían cesado, y aparentemente la nueva alianza, entre Giglio Nero y la familia Gesso iba a dificultar las cosas. Volvió a ver un sobre blanco. Reborn había entrada hace algunos minutos.

— Supongo que iré a negociar yo —aseguro el hitman.

— No lo sé, tal vez sería mejor que yo fuera —respondió Tsunayoshi—. Reborn.

— Hum… No te preocupes estaré bien aseguró el hitman.

— ¿Pero?

— Te preocupas de más, solo asegurate de que Lambo no haga mucho alboroto mientras no estoy —pidió el hitman.

Tsunayoshi observó a Reborn salir de la habitación con su habitual porte despreocupado y lleno de confianza. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento, ya que él sabía que Reborn no regresaría. Había hablado con el arcobaleno, pero este solo dijo: — Debes comprender que el bienestar de la familia, es antes que el propio.

* * *

 **Base Italiana de la familia Gesso. 9 años y medio en el futuro.**

Byakuran sonrió complacido al ver al arcobaleno Reborn. Era tan irónico, no esperaba que el arcobaleno del hitman se pusiera solo en bandeja de plata.

— Oh, Reborn. No esperaba que tú vinieras ha hacer las negociaciones —aseguró el albino.

— Terminemos con esto —dijo el hitman mientras transformaba a León en una pistola— tanto tu como yo sabemos que no habrá ningún cese al fuego. La única opción es matarte.

— Luces muy confiado, Reborn —respondió en tono juguetón Byakuran—. Pero. Gracias.

— ¿Gracias? —Reborn enarco una ceja.

— Por ser el sujeto de prueba —respondió Byakuran—. Es más, esta habitación hace que tu maldición sea activada —comentó Byakuran complacido.

Reborn vio de inmediato que su cuerpo había comenzado a encogerse.

— No deberías estar tan sorprendido —aseguró el Gesso—. Después de todo, solo tuve que liberar un gas nocivo para los arcobalenos. Pronto los demás arcobalenos sufrirán tu destino.

— No lo permitiré —hablo Reborn con una apariencia de un niño de cinco años.

— Eres fuerte, pero el Tri-ni-sette te limita —aseguro—. Además dentro de poco no serás ningún obstáculo. Ya que, no quieres que le pase nada a tu líder.

— ¿Qué le hiciste maldito? —gruño el hitman mientras bajaba el arma.

— Nada —aseguro burlón—. Pronto el Tri-ni-sette está completo.

Byakuran se acercó a Reborn y tocó el pacificador de color amarillo que pendía del cuello del hitman, de pronto un brillo del color de las llamas del cielo iluminó la habitación.

— Bye bye —dijo Byakuran, mientras sostenía el pacificador de color amarillo en sus manos.

* * *

 **Base Italiana de la familia Vongola. 9 años y medio en el futuro.**

Estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, todos los guardianes se encontraban en el lugar esperando a que Tsunayoshi entrara en la habitación.

— Juudaime, está tardando —dijo Hayato.

— Es raro que se demore tanto —aseguró Takeshi.

— Es más, no he visto a Reborn —comentó Lambo.

Tsunayoshi entró acompañado de Mukuro, el menor tenía un aspecto cansino, y un par de ojeras en sus ojos.

— Juudaime/Tsuna/herbívoro —mencionaron de inmediato sus guardianes al ver a su jefe desmejorado.

— Perdon por la tardanza —se disculpó el guardián de la niebla—. Hablaré yo, ya que Tsunayoshi-kun, como lo notaron esta algo indispuesto en este momento —comunicó el guardián de la niebla mientras sentaba a Tsunayoshi en la silla que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa.

— ¿Habla de una buena vez Mukuro? —pidio algo impaciente Hayato.

— Seré conciso, el dia de ayer, el arcobaleno Reborn fue a negociar una alianza con la familia Millefiore, pero… Él fue asesinado.

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos, conocían al hitman. Lambo se puso abruptamente de pie.

— Ya Mukuro, déjate de bromas —pidió Lambo.

La pantalla que se encontraba atrás de Tsunayoshi se prendió. En ella apareció el rostro burlón de Byakuran.

— Pero si no es ninguna broma —aseguró Byakuran—. Yo mismo asesine al arcobaleno.

Lambo de se quedó en shock ante las palabras del albino, Tsunayoshi se levantó furioso tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado.

— ¿Que carajos quieres? —gruño furioso Tsunayoshi.

— Oh, solo quería darles el pésame —aseguró el Gesso.

— No finjas Byakuran —gruño Tsunayoshi.

— Es muy cruel de tu parte —comentó Byakuran mientras sonreía—. Es más sólo quiero proponer una alianza con la familia Vongola.

— No seas cínico —respondió Mukuro.

— ¿Como si quisiéramos? —gruño Gokudera.

— Que malvados son —respondió Byakuran—. Solo necesito una cosa de ustedes —afirmó..

— Pues no la obtendrás —aseguro Tsunayoshi mientras se quitaba el anillo del cielo y lo destruye.

— Deja de bromear Tsunayoshi, tu nunca destruirias los anillos.

— No era una broma —aseguró el castaño—. Lo importante es la Voluntad, los anillos solo son anillos —afirmó.

— Tu, imposible —murmuró Byakuran—. No pudiste haber destruido el anillo del cielo.

— Oh claro que lo hice —aseguró Tsuna—. Es más me asegurare de reducirlo a la nada.

Byakuran cortó la comunicación de improvisto, está furioso, el Décimo Vongola lo había sacado de sus casillas.

* * *

 **Templo de la familia Giglio Nero. 10 años en el futuro.**

Los presentes estaban serios y el ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Todos estaban a la expectativa de cada nueva revelación proporcionada por Irie.

— ¿Prueba de sucesión? —preguntó dubitativo el castaño.

— Así es —respondió Irie—. De hecho al ser capaz de usar el anillo Vongola del cielo ya eres prácticamente el siguiente sucesor, pero. Aun te falta heredar la voluntad de Vongola. El hecho de que seas capaz de portar el anillo es porque el anillo te eligió.

— La almeja pasa por su forma de generación en generación —hablo Yuni.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el castaño.

— Desde pequeña siempre he podido escuchar una canción de cuna.

— ¿Canción? —murmuró Irie.

— Si, esa canción describe cada parte que conforma el Tri-ni-sette —aseguro Yuni—. En el caso de los anillos Vongola, se refiere a que los estos son heredados de generación en generación.

«Deseo que heredes mi voluntad», escucho de nuevo Tsuna la voz de Giotto.

— ¿Heredar tu voluntad? —cuestionó el castaño.

Los demás observaron a Tsuna, hablar consigo mismo.

— Pero…

— Tsuna —lo llamo Colonello—. Despabilate, estas disperso.

— No es eso —aseguró Yuni—. Escuchaste algo, Tsuna-kun.

— ¿Eh?... perdón —respondió el castaño.

— Es imposible que nosotros realicemos la ceremonia de sucesión. Lamentablemente Vongola Nono, paso a mejor vida —interrumpió Gamma.

— ¿A que se refiere Gamma-san? —inquirió Irie.

— Cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi, tomó esa prueba —hablo Gamma pausadamente pensando cuidadosamente en qué decir—. La jefa, fue invitada por Vongola Nono, solo estuvieron presentes los guardianes de la novena y décima generación de la familia Vongola, y por supuesto la jefa y yo.

— Entonces me puedes decir que tengo que hacer —hablo Tsuna.

— No… Sawada Tsunayoshi solo supo de la prueba hasta el dia en que la realizó. Además es necesario que esté presente, Timoteo Vongola.

— ¿Pero?... debe habra alguna forma —interrumpió Colonello.

— La hay —aseguro Yuni.

Todos miraron con expectativa a la líder de Giglio Nero.

— Es cierto, que por lo general esa prueba la aplica en líder de Vongola previo, pero. También es necesaria la llama de cielo —dijo Yuni—. Es posible realizar la prueba —aseguro Yuni. Además, Vongola Nono nos prestará su poder.

— ¿Como? —pregunto Tsuna.

— Los anillos Vongola, guardan la conciencia de sus portadores, para guiar al jefe en turno —respondió Yuni.

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

Paphiopedilum argus *1: debe su nombre al hecho que su intensa puntuación roja haya recordado Argo, horroroso monstruo de los ciento ojos de la mitología griega llamados por los griegos Panoptes «que ve todo».

Es una orquídea de tamaño mediano, de hábito terrestre que prefiere el clima caliente al fresco. Tiene hojas elípticas o elíptico-oblongas, de color verde claro con ligeras manchas oscuras con un vértice bífido minuciosamente aserrados. Florece en la primavera y principios del verano en una inflorescencia erecta, de 37,5 cm de largo, de una sola flor y con una bráctea floral elíptica


	49. Prueba de sucesión

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola a tod s las personas que leen pues, espero que nadie me quiera matar por escribir lo que ocurrió con Reborn, la verdad lo pensé mucho, y me dije a mi misma :—esta saliendo mi lado oscuro—. En verdad cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo 48, sólo quería escribir la prueba de sucesión, pero mi imaginación divago y termine haciendo que Byakuran apareciera en escena, o mejor bien dicho termine organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños, en la que también se anunció como líder de la familia Gesso. A veces las cosas no salen como las planeas XD, pero eso es lo interesante de la vida.

Perdon por el retraso, estuve o mejor bien dicho sigo enferma, ya estoy mejor. Y además mi imaginación anda de VAGA.

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

 **Capítulo XLIX: Prueba de sucesión**

 **Templo de la familia Giglio Nero. 10 años en el futuro.**

Tsuna escuchó las palabras de Yuni, entonces.

— Es por eso que puedo escuchar la voz de Giotto —pregunto el castaño.

— Sí —asintió Yuni.

— Hime, pero la prueba —interrumpió Gamma preocupado.

— Estaremos bien, Tsuna-kun es fuerte —aseguró la menor.

— La unica forma es intentándolo —comentó Irie—. Sawada-san, no me dio los detalles de la sucesión, solo me dijo que cuando llegara el momento ustedes sabrian que hacer.

Yuni se levantó del sillón.

— Sígueme, Tsuna-kun —pidió Yuni.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir a Yuni, un par de pasos atrás iba caminando Gamma, Irie y Colonello. Llegaron a una puerta de un color balnco, con el grabado del escudo de armas de la familia Giglio Nero. Gamma reconoció la habitación, el lugar era custodiado por la anterior jefa de la familia, Aria. A veces le preguntaba a su jefa, que tanto hacía en ese lugar, pero ella solo sonreía y contestaba : —es un secreto.

— Este lugar —mencionó Gamma.

— Era el lugar en donde estaban confinados los anillos Mare —comunicó Yuni— como dije anteriormente, el jefe de Giglio Nero es la persona que se encarga de cuidar los anillos Mare, pero estos fueron robados por Cervello.

Gamma apretó sus puños, Irie solo asintió.

— Pero… ¿cómo es que Cervello tuvo acceso a los anillos? —inquirió Tsuna.

— A decir verdad, solo pocos miembros de Giglio Nero, saben acerca de los anillos Mare. Pero estos fueron robados por Genkishi —hablo Yuni.

— Espera, ese nombre me suena —hablo Tsuna.

— Genkishi, fue el atacante misterioso que apareció en tu colegio —hablo Irie—. Digamos que era una prueba para obtener los anillos.

Yuni procedió a abrir la puerta, el lugar carecía de decoracion, de no ser por los vitrales que estaban en las ventanas, pero sobre todo a Tsuna, le llamó la atención que en el centro se encontraba una especie de pilar.

De pronto Tsuna vio a un hombre, lo reconoció después de algunos minutos de mirar sus ojos de color azul metalico.

— Hibari-san —titubeo el castaño.

— Herbívoro —contesto Kyoya al ver al Sawada Tsunayoshi joven.

El porte de Kyoya era serio y a la vez estoico, pero había algo que le llamaba a Tsuna la atención. A pesar de que sus ropas lucían de forma impecable, había un detalle que lo inquietaba, Hibari-san traía las manos enguantadas, el detalle no pasó desapercibido ya que los guantes eran de color blanco, pero estaba manchado por un color carmesí.

— Bienvenido, Hibari Kyoya-san —saludó la arcobaleno del cielo.

— Supongo que van a empezar con la prueba de sucesión —habló la nube.

— Sí —asintió Yuni.

— Al parecer llegamos a tiempo —comentó Kyoya.

"Llegamos", al castaño le llamó la atención aquella palabra. " Acaso, ¿Hibari-san, viene acompañado?", se preguntó mentalmente el castaño.

Kyoya se acercó a los presentes, su mirada permanecía altiva y fría. Esta prueba era capaz de quebrar la voluntad de muchos.

— Traje al invitado de honor —presumió Kyoya—. Supongo que el arcobaleno del cielo, dará su veredicto —preguntó la nube.

— Así es —aseguró Yuni.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, entró abriendo la puerta, los presentes lo miraron con asombro, y más porque la mano derecha de Hibari Kyoya, cargaba como un costal de papas a Genkishi, sin ningún tacto, Kusakabe tiró al suelo a Genkishi.

— Pero —iba a decir Gamma algo, cuando Yuni le lanzó una mirada de que no se entrometiera en lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

— Espero que no le moleste, líder de Giglio Nero —comentó Kyoya—. Después de todo en la mafia la traición se paga con la vida.

Tsuna se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Eh? —comenzó Tsuna a cavilar lo que le acababa de decir el Hibari-san del futuro.

— De acuerdo —hablo Yuni mientras su mirada se tornaba seria—. Sawada Tsunayoshi, en la mafia hay reglas que no están escritas dentro de nuestro código mafiosos, pero una de las reglas inquebrantables es que cada miembro tiene prohibido sobre todo traicionar a su familia, Genkishi. La familia Giglio Nero te encuentra culpable, de robar los anillos Mare que permanecían en custodia del Noveno líder de la familia, Aria. Por ello yo la décima líder de la familia, y una de las principales involucradas, te considero culpable. Por ello, el Sawada Tsunayoshi, como futuro líder, tiene el derecho de reclamar tu vida, como símbolo de alianza entre Vongola y Giglio Nero.

Tsuna, no quería entender todo lo que le había dicho Yuni. Es más era como si no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, no tenemos todo el día —rumio la nube.

— Es… que… bueno… —musitó el menor.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, es la prueba de herencia —hablo Yuni.

Y por primera vez, Tsuna comprendió que la mafia no era un juego como lo hacía ver Yamamoto, el de alguna forma se imaginaba lo que implicaba ser un mafioso, pero aun así sus pensamientos eran superficiales, y no lo había pensado a profundidad.

— Debe ser más fácil, si utiliza esto, Tsunayoshi-san —hablo Kusakabe mientras le entregaba al menor una pistola.

Tsuna observó a los presentes, ellos… estaban de acuerdo con esta locura. Le están pidiendo…

— Yo no lo quiero matar —afirmó el castaño.

— Esa opción no es aceptable, Tsunayoshi —hablo Yuni—. Es tu deber como líder de la familia Vongola.

Tsuna, no podía aceptar esa resolución.

De pronto vio despertar a Genkishi.

— Termina con esto —pidió Genkishi en un tono de voz bajo.

Tsuna sostenía el arma. Pero no se atrevía a alzar ni a apuntarla en contra de lo que debería ser uno de sus enemigos.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, no tenemos todo el dia —hablo Hibari.

— Es tu obligacion, como futuro jefe mafioso —admitió Gamma.

Le estaban pidiendo que arrebatara una vida.

Recordó a Mukuro, quien con todo fervor odiaba el sucio mundo de la mafia.

De pronto la habitación se vio envueltas en llamas del cielo, miro a Yuni. Ella lo estaba haciendo, se sentía un ambiente cálido y familiar.

"Vongola está corrupta"—escucho una voz que no reconoció.

"Es tu deber, comenzar a cargar tus propios pecados, si deseas heredar Vongola"

"Vongola, existe gracias a la sangre derramada"

"Son solo vidas, que pueden ser fácilmente reemplazadas"

"Esta es la voluntad de Vongola"

"Hay que hacer cosas, que a veces uno no desea hacer"

"Todo esto es por el poder"

"Vongola es un pecado tras otro, qué importa anexar más"

"Esto es la mafia"

La voces comenzaban a saturar su mente.

—Yo —se escucho la voz de Tsuna titubear.

"¿Por qué lo dudas tanto?, es solo un enemigo"

"Matalo"

— Vongola, no siempre fue una mafia —afirmó Tsuna.

"Pero todo comienza con el pecado de Vongola Primo"

"Además tienes que heredar nuestra Voluntad"

"Debes deshacerte de los enemigos sin piedad, ello no serán piadosos contigo"

— Yo.

"Decídete, ¿quieres heredar la voluntad de Vongola"

"¿No piensas proteger a tu familia?"

"¿Que decidiras Décimo?"

"Solo matalo, y hereda nuestra voluntad"

— Yo, quiero proteger a mis amigos…

" Para heredar Vongola, debes matar"

Continuará...

* * *

 **Bonus chapter: Noche de copas.**

 **Base italiana de la familia Vongola.**

Mukuro estaba bufando molesto mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, dentro de la mansión. A decir verdad, era casi medianoche y no podía conciliar el sueño. De pronto Mukuro, vio a Takeshi que al parecer estaba en su misma situación.

— Tampoco, ¿puedes dormir? —inquirió el guardián de la lluvia.

— Al parecer, somos dos.

— Vamos por un trago —ofreció Takeshi.

— De acuerdo —accedió Mukuro, tal vez de esa forma podría conciliar el sueño.

Usualmente, se supondría que esos dos guardianes tendrán que estar durmiendo, pero no. Y todo se debía a que Tsunayoshi y Hayato habían tenido que ir a una reunión, y al parecer se había extendido además las reunión, entre líderes mafiosos.

— Es raro que tu tengas insomnio —hablo Mukuro, mientras veía al contrario servir una bebida en dos copas.

— Usualmente duermo bien acompañado —hablo en doble sentido la lluvia.

— Oya, oya… Me gustaría que te escuchara hablar así la tormenta.

Tomaron una copa, pero aun asi seguian pensando en el retraso de sus respectivos esposos, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero siguieron bebiendo, brindando por alguna que otra idiotez, y de pronto la charla se había tornado amena.

— Vamos Mukuro, podría apostar que cuando decias en el pasado que ibas a poseer el cuerpo de Tsuna.

— Kufufu, es algo que no pienso revelar. Pero, digamos que Tsunayoshi-kun, no es tan inocente como aparenta.

— Tsuna, siempre ha tomado sus decisiones.

— Y tú, qué le ¿viste a tu punk?

— A Hayato, no lo se, pero cuando lo conocí… Me llamó su personalidad.

— Y como no, si se la pasaba volando las cosas con sus bombas.

— Ya que estamos en eso, ¿que es lo que te gusta de Tsuna?

— Que es Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Eso no es una respuesta válida —se quejo la lluvia.

Siguieron tomando, copa tras copa, y ambos ya se habían olvidado de hablar sin tapujos.

— Tsunayoshi-kun, tiene una cara tan seductora—alabo el ilusionista.

— Hayato,tiene una forma tan linda de sonrojarse.

De pronto se escuchó que la puerta se abría. Y por ella entraban Yamamoto Hayato y Rokudo Tsunayoshi.

Hayato sostenía varias bombas entre sus dedos, y lucía sonrojado y furioso.

— TÚ MALDITO IDIOTA, NO TE PONGAS A HABLAR DE NUESTRA VIDA —gritó furioso Hayato.

— Hayato, cálmate —pidió Takeshi, al recobrar la sobriedad de golpe.

— Y nos podrían explicar ¿qué hacen tomando a estas horas? —gruño Tsunayoshi.

Entonces entró Reborn, a escena.

— Al parecer estaban festejando que sus esposos no estaban en casa —comentó Reborn, con cierta malicia en su voz.

— Arcobaleno —gruño Mukuro—. No mientas, solo estamos tomando una copa.

— Asi es, solo era para conciliar el sueño —añadió Takeshi.

Tsunayoshi suspiro, mientras Hayato los miraba de cierta forma incrédulos.

— No pueden hacer esto, cada vez que salimos a hacer negociaciones —gruño la tormenta.

— Pero te extrañe Hayato —aseguro Takeshi.

— Es su culpa, por no llevarnos — comentó Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi suspiro.

— Pero no por eso tienen que beber cada vez que tienetienen insomnio, la última vez incluso arrastraron a Dino-san, Nagi y a Kyoya en su noche de copas —habló el portador del anillo del cielo.

— Y no se le olvide, Juudaime, la vez que invitaron a los Varia —anexo Hayato.

— Nunca, imagine que ustedes terminarían siendo compañeros de copas —comentó Tsunayoshi.

— Ni nosotros —opinaron al unísono Mukuro y Takeshi.

— De todos modos, Yamamoto, te largas a dormir al sillón —afirmó Hayato.

— Kufufu —sonrió Mukuro.

— Y tu, ni te burles Mukuro, que le vas a hacer compañía a Takeshi —concluyó Tsunayoshi.

Actualizado el 30/07/2015, ok. Me siento malvada por dejarlo en esa parte. Para empezar me he estado quebrando la cabeza para la prueba de sucesión, y pues divague un poco y termine escribiendo un Chapter bonus.

See you!


	50. Voluntad Vongola

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola a tod s las personas que leen pues, aqui publicando el capitulo 50, perdon por dejarlas en la mejor parte del capítulo anterior —mi lado oscuro sale a flote—. Bueno de hecho no es mi lado oscuro, se me corto la idea, pero aqui esta de alguna manera la continuación.

Por cierto, ritzuka-chan, aun te debo tu oneshot, estoy trabajando en él, tienes cuenta de gmail, me gusta compartirte el oneshot antes de que sea terminado.

También aprovecho este espacio para compartirles un two shot CAPRICCIO, con el paring 6927, al principio pensaba ponerlo como un extra, pero no tiene nada que ver con Kokuyo School.

 **De todos modos pienso que nadie lee esto XD, pero igual lo pongo.**

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo L: Voluntad Vongola**

 **Templo de la familia Giglio Nero. 10 años en el futuro.**

" Para heredar Vongola, debes matar"

Los pensamientos de Sawada Tsunayoshi estaban comenzando a tornarse en caos. MATAR, era una responsabilidad demasiado grande, pero. Era la mafia, el aun no daba o no se quería dar cuenta de lo que implicaba el dichoso asunto de convertirse en el "Décimo Vongola".

La sola palabra le causaba una sensación atemorizante.

Yuni y los demás miraban a Tsuna expectantes. De pronto la voz de Gamma interrumpió.

— Se está quebrando —menciono el rubio, era la segunda vez que veía la prueba, pero el otro Sawada Tsunayoshi ya tenía una mentalidad firme acerca de la mafia.

— Esto es malo —confirmó Colonello—. El aún no puede cargar con la responsabilidad de Vongola.

— Es lógico —habló por primera vez Hibari Kyoya, mientras miraba la situación con total calma—. Es por eso que cada líder de Vongola es probado.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —cuestiono Irie.

—La mafia. No es un juego, Sawada Tsunayoshi me comento esto "algunas veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan simples como Yamamoto las hace sonar".

— El guardián de la lluvia —comentó Colonello.

— Es lógico, que todo depende del punto de vista de cada quien —comentó la nube—. "La voluntad de cada líder de Vongola no es la misma, puede que sean los mismos ideales pero cada quien ha actuado de acuerdo a su propia voluntad".

— En otras palabras —musitó Irie pensativo.

— Todo depende de él.

"Tú eres débil, no eres capaz de proteger a tu familia"

"Admitelo siempre has sido un cobarde"

Tsuna escuchó aquellas palabras, quería salir del lugar correr. Gritar hasta que la voz se le quebrara.

— No pienses en huir herbívoro.

— Tsunayoshi-kun —hablo Yuni—. No se puede abandonar este lugar hasta que la prueba esté terminada, en este momento este sitio está sellado por las llamas del cielo.

— Además. Herbívoro no va a ganar nada huyendo. En este momento la cacería Vongola debe estar en su apogeo —comentó Kyoya.

— ¿Cacería Vongola? —pronunció algo confundido Tsuna.

— Si. Prácticamente Byakuran está matando a cada miembro, incluso civiles relacionados con la familia Vongola. Quieres huir… huye, pero recuerda las vidas que se perderán por tu cobardía —gruño Hibari.

— Pero.

— Hibari-san tiene razón —confirmó Irie— los miembros de Millefiore se dedican a cazar a tus familiares, amigos.

— La hermana de tu guardián de la tormenta está en gravemente herida, el padre del guardián de la lluvia está muerto.

— Debes…

— También la hermana menor del guardián del sol. Son personas que han muerto. No solo es Genkishi, yo tambien soy responsable —comento el rubio—. Termina con esto de una buena vez.

Tsuna miraba dubitativo al rubio. Quería…

"El tiene razon, no puedes dejar que dañen a tu familia"

"Vida por vida"

— Yo…

— Decídete Sawada Tsunayoshi —hablo Yuni—. Cumple con tu deber.

« Deber… esto comienza a sonar absurdo» —pensaba Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Si Reborn, o por lo menos alguno de sus amigos estuviera… NO, era ABSURDO pensar en eso, la decisión recaía completamente en él. Observó el arma que le entregó en Vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil. Era como… si…

— No soy capaz de robar su futuro —comentó Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Deja de perder el tiempo y cumple con tu deber"

"Es tu obligación como miembro de Vongola"

Tsuna tomó el arma. El disparo retumbó en el lugar. Los presentes solo podían ver el rostro sereno de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Yo no necesito esa clase de Voluntad —hablo Sawada Tsunayoshi—. De qué sirve aumentar el número de muertes, si no se puede resucitar a los muertos.

De pronto la habitación se vio envuelta en una luz extremadamente brillante y cálida.

— De acuerdo… Escucho tu respuesta.

Tsuna abrió los ojos, ya no estaba Yuni, ni los demás. Pero en frente él estaba un hombre rubio de ojos azules. Su mirada era serena.

— Giotto —musito Tsuna, era la voz.

El hombre sólo le devolvió una mirada.

— ¿Qué es lo que respondes Sawada Tsunayoshi?... ¿Por qué rechazas la voluntad de Vongola?

— Por que no es la mía.

— ¿Que opinas de Vongola?

— No puedo opinar mucho. Ya que no se lo suficiente para darte una respuesta.

— ¿Cual es tu voluntad? —preguntó el líder fundador de Vongola.

— Quiero ser capaz de proteger a mis amigos…

Giotto lo observo y una ligera sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

— Supongamos que uno de tus amigos te traiciona. Aun así ¿lo ayudarías?.

— Si.

— De acuerdo. Apruebo tu propia Voluntad. Cada líder de Vongola debe tener su propias creencias. Si no fuera, tu propia fuerza no tiene caso. Pero eso también significa que debes enfrentar los errores de los anteriores jefes. Vongola está teñida por la sangre de sus enemigos.

— Por la ira —escucho la voz de un hombre de aspecto similar a Xanxus, Vongola Secondo Ricardo—,es capaz de destruirte —hablo mientras su mano se iluminaba con la llama del cielo.

— Tus propias decisiones —comentó Vongola Terzo mientras el cuchillo se era rodeado por la llama del cielo—. Es algo con lo que debes vivir dia a dia.

— Debes lidiar con tus propios demonios —musitó la voz de Vongola Quarto mientras su tenedor era envuelto por la llama del cielo.

— Debes considerar de vez en cuando las sugerencias de tu familia —hablo Vongola Quinto mientras su Gancho V era envuelto por la llama del cielo.

— Recuerda que no tienes tiempo para dudas —dijo Vongola Sesto, Simora. Su boomerang era cubierto por la llama del cielo

— Tu fuerza depende de ti —apareció Vongola Settimo, Fabio.

Su pistola se vio envuelta de inmediato por la llama del cielo. Y después Tsuna observó a una mujer, que sostenía una ballesta.

— A veces debemos sacrificar todo por la familia —comentó Vongola Ottavo, Daniela mientras su llama del cielo danzaba en su arma.

— Sigue siendo tu mismo —comentó Vongola Nono, con aquella sonrisa familiar y sincera mientras su bastón se iluminaba con su llama.

— Recuerdalo Vongola Decimo —interrumpió Giotto— tu voluntad debe ser fuerte.

Los guantes de Giotto se iluminaron con la llama del cielo, era una flama de color anaranjado, pero al igual que la llama de los otros jefes de Vongola era una llama tan clara que le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

— De acuerdo a las reglas establecidas por el líder fundador de Vongola, Vongola Primo, Giotto. Y por común acuerdo de los nueve jefes de Vongola, queda aprobada la voluntad de Sawada Tsunayoshi para que herede la Voluntad de Vongola. Tomando en cuenta que la voluntad depende de cada jefe de Vongola.

El anillo del cielo comenzó a iluminarse al igual que las armas de los jefes, era la primera que que Tsuna conservaba su propia llama.

— Yo, Vongola Nono, Timoteo te apruebo como siguiente sucesor. Vongola no necesita más sangre enemiga, Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Lo sé —respondió el castaño.

Y de pronto, todos los jefes de Vongola desaparecieron del lugar. Tsuna aun no estaba muy seguro de si lo que había ocurrido era una simple ilusión, no.

«Ellos en verdad estuvieron aquí».

Miro a Yuni, quien sonreía. Gamma permanecía en espera del veredicto de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— Gamma-san, Genkishi-san —hablo Tsuna mientras los observaba a ambos.

El color de los ojos de Tsuna había adquirido el tono anaranjado de la llama del cielo, y en su frente estaba la llama de la última voluntad.

— No tiene sentido matarlos —confirmó el castaño—. Por lo tanto, tendrán que proteger tantas vidas como aquellas que quitaron —comento el castaño antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Yuni acomodo a Tsuna sobre su regazo.

— Prácticamente es una prueba de psicológica —comentó la arcobaleno del cielo—. Hibari-san. Si, Sawada Tsunayoshi hubiera huido.

— Lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte. Existe esa regla, que en caso de que el candidato a jefe de Vongola intente huir, el guardián que esté presente durante la prueba, tiene la obligación de matarlo.

— Por qué llegar a esos extremos —inquirió Irie.

— Vongola no necesita una voluntad débil —mencionó de forma concisa Kyoya.

— Pero. Hibari-san. Tu no lo hubieras matado —comentó Yuni.

Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujo en los labios del guardián de la nube.


	51. Equipo

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mío es de Akira Amano-sensei (sería hermoso que tuviera los derechos de autor, pero me conformo con poder escribir este humilde fic).

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola, aqui con la continuación. Perdon por el aparente retraso, y eso que no tengo dia de actualización, perdon por ese detalle pero cuando manejaba fechas me bloqueaba más y simplemente no escribía, por eso trato de que haya una actualización cuando menos una vez por semana.

Por cierto, recientemente comencé a publicar en mi cuenta de Fanfiction, pero aviso que Amor Yaoi tiene la delantera. Y yo diría que por mucho.

 **Advertencias:** Ya saben como siempre, perdon por mi errores de dedo, intento releer con cuidado, per simplemente se esconden. y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo LI: Equipo**

 **Ciudad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente. Casa de la familia Sawada.**

Era la hora de la cena. Nana, observaba el lugar con paciencia. Después de todo algo estaba pasando, solo le quedaba esperar a que todos estuvieran bien, últimamente cuando llegaba a cenar Lambo lucía completamente fatigado. Ella sabia que tenia que ser paciente, para que ellos le contarán todo, medito un poco las cosas antes de seguir preparando el desayuno.

— La casa se va a sentir solitaria, sin Tsu-kun y sus amigos —comentó Nana mientras continuaba preparando el desayuno.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kokuyo, en un terreno baldío.**

Nagi, Hayato y Lambo se encontraban enfrascados en una plática.

— Estúpida mujer, si sabias que Juudaime... iba a hacer algo asi debiste avisarnos — la voz de Hayato sonaba completamente furiosa.

— Boss, es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones —le respondió calmadamente.

— Ahodera, tranquilizate. Tsuna, no hace las cosas sin ningún motivo. Es más, tampoco involucró a Mukuro —dijo Bovino.

— Pero…

— Una de las principales razones para no involucrar a los guardianes, principalmente es que…

— Juudaime, no tiene la suficiente confianza en nosotros —murmuró cabizbajo el guardián de la tormenta.

— No es eso —aseguró Chrome—. Boss, sabía lo que conllevaba este plan, solo lo sabíamos Hibari-san, algunos miembros de Giglio Nero, Irie Shoichi y yo.

— Irie Shoichi, pero ese sujeto. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Giglio Nero es parte de Millefiore —gruño Hayato.

— El plan fue obra de Irie-san, Aria-sama, anterior líder de Giglio Nero y Boss. Si, alguien más se llegaba a enterar de ese plan —Nagi apretó los labios—. Si ustedes se llegaban a enterar irremediablemente morirían —aseguro Nagi mientras los miraba a los ojos.

Hayato y Lambo miraron atónitos a la mujer.

— Debes…

— Tsunayoshi, no es un niño. Es el jefe de una familia mafiosa —le espetó Nagi—. El toma sus decisiones en pro de la familia. Por ello, debemos preparar a los jóvenes guardianes para la batalla.

— Nagi tiene razón —comentó Lambo—. Tsuna. Sin importar sus decisiones debemos creer en él, no solo como nuestro jefe, sino también como nuestra familia.

* * *

Mukuro miraba a Hibari, la tensión era palpable para los presentes.

— Oya, Ave-kun. Luces muy tranquilo.

— Ya quisieras, Piña —aseguró Hibari mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

— Kufufu…

— Vamos, Mukuro, Hibari —hablo Yamamoto tratando de sonar conciliador—. No es el momento para estar peleando, aun no llegan Gokudera, Lambo y Nagi.

— No te metas —le lanzaron una mirada intimidadora al guardián de la lluvia.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Sawada es más fuerte que ustedes —comentó Ryohei sin ninguna doble intención.

— A mi no me ha derrotado —añadió Mukuro con una sonrisa ladina.

— Tsuna, es… como decirlo —comenzó a hablar Yamamoto.

— Ya dejen de perder el tiempo —gruño Hayato—, y para que se lo sepan. Juudaime está a la par en fuerza con Reborn-san.

— Y de hecho, Mukuro-kun. El Sawada Tsunayoshi, de esta época aun no despierta todo su potencial, ya que el noveno selló su llama, por lo que me dijo Reborn, el solo liberó una pequeña fracción de su poder, ya que liberar tanto poder de golpe haría que Boss, perdiera el control.

La niebla y la nube, miraron incrédulos a la mujer.

— Oe, Nagi. Por qué no dejamos que se enfrenten —comentó Lambo.

— Uh, no es una mala idea. Pero esos dos no son precisamente amigos —comentó la niebla de Varia.

— Pero, les falta el trabajo en equipo —hablo Hayato.

La sonrisa de los tres adultos se ensanchó, claramente tenían en la mente la idea "esto va ha ser divertido".

— ¿Cómo organizamos los equipos? —preguntó Nagi.

— Al azar —respondió Hayato

— No —dijo Lambo—. Lo mejor será que Hibari y Mukuro sean un equipo. Ambos son muy individualistas.

— Chaos —saludo el arcobaleno del sol al ver que no se ponían de acuerdoa—. Por qué no hacemos una apuesta —sonrió el hombre de fedora.

— ¿Cual es el premio? —pregunto Yamamoto.

— No lo sé, cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance —aseguró el hitman—. Solo si son capaces de ganar.

Nagi, Hayato y Lambo lo observaron. Ciertamente el arcobaleno del sol seguía siendo el mismo apostador, lo peor del caso es que sabían que aquellos incautos pensaban que podían ganar. Pero era Reborn de quien hablaban, y lo mejor era no hacer apuestas con el.

Hibari sonrió.

— Reborn-san —hablo Hayato—. Tiene alguna sugerencia.

— De hecho, si —comento el hombre de las patillas rizadas—. Quiero ver que tan fuertes son si es que se enfrentan a ustedes, me intriga saber como se las ingenian en contra de las personas del futuro —comentó Reborn.

— En ese caso, solo es necesario que uno de nosotros se enfrente a ellos cuatro —comento Hayato.

— Pero, quiero ver su trabajo en equipo.

— En todo caso —hablo Nagi—. Por que no se enfrentan en contra de Lambo y Hayato-san, su trabajo en equipo es impecable —aseguró la mujer.

Yamamoto miro a Lambo y a Gokudera.

— Nagi —gruño Gokudera—. En todo caso participa tu, prefiero ver sus reacciones.

— Yo —se señaló la ilusionista con el dedo—. Lo siento Hayato-san, pero… No creo ser de mucha ayuda para Lambo, en todo caso.

— No pueden estar tan mal, además... Eres parte de.

— Decidamos esto de la forma más seria posible —comentó Lambo—. No pueden estar discutiendo como niños, Hayato, se que estas ciertamente enojado en este momento, pero esa no es la solución. Nagi, haremos equipo, Ya… ya que Gokudera no está bien —sentenció el guardian del trueno.

— De acuerdo, dejen de parlotear —hablo Reborn—. Nagi, ¿a que facción perteneces de Vongola? —preguntó el hitman.

— Reborn-san, no haga preguntas de las que ya sabe sus respuestas —hablo la ilusionista.

— De acuerdo. Vaca, Nagi hagan un equipo. Supongo que es lo justo, ya que ellos nunca han trabajado en equipo.

— De acuerdo, Nagi. Hagamos un plan —suspiro Lambo.

La ilusionista y el guardian del trueno, discutieron brevemente. Por su parte, los jóvenes guardianes los miraban.

— Deberíamos planear algo —comentó Yamamoto.

— No es necesario —comentó Mukuro con aire de autosuficiencia.

— Yo no trabajo con herbívoros —gruño Hibari.

— Yamamoto. Tiene razón. Ellos, se ven fuertes. Incluso a la piña le causó problemas Nagi-san, sin contar con que Lambo los dejó aturdido a Hibari y a Mukuro.

Hibari y Mukuro miraron con odio al guardián del sol.

— De todos modos debemos ponernos de acuerdo, sepai —agregó Yamamoto.

Debido a la situación, solo Yamamoto y Ryohei planificaron un estrategia sencilla.

Reborn, miró su reloj. Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos, cuando considero que este tiempo de espera era suficiente.

— De acuerdo —comunicó Reborn—. No hay reglas en esta pelea. Perderán si es que considero que no son capaces de seguir luchando. Recuerden que les guste o no están en un equipo.

El hitman aseveró su mirada mientras observaba a la niebla y a la nube.

Hibari, ni lento ni perezoso sacó sus tonfas. Solo tenía que morder hasta la muerte a esos dos. Mukuro por su parte prefirió observar, después de todo, ese par tenía experiencia.

Nagi y Lambo de inmediato se posicionaron juntos, de antemano ya sabían que tanto Hibari como Mukuro eran individualistas y por lo tanto eso les facilitaba las cosas.

Nagi interceptar el ataque de Hibari con su Naginata, Hibari sonrió ante esto. Por su parte Ryohei se estaba acercando a Lambo, el mayor de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era justo como esperaban que pasaran las cosas, Ryohei prefería atacar de frente. En ese aspecto tanto el guardián del sol, como el de la nube eran bastante impacientes.

Hayato observaba la situación, por un momento pensó en gritarles a los menores. Era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos pensó verdaderamente en lo que significaba la palabra "EQUIPO". Y eso que Lambo y Nagi, nunca habían trabajado juntos, se notaba la experiencia de los mayores. Practicamente habia leido cada ataque estaban planificando en su contra.

Lambo, sin aviso previo golpeó al guardián del sol en el estómago, lo suficientemente duro, para dejar al mayor de los Sasagawa sin aire.

— Takeshi —musito Lambo—. No no están tomando en serio —aseguró Bovino—. Tal vez hubieran tenido más suerte si hubieran atacado en conjunto.

La sonrisa de Lambo era sardónica.

— Desde un principio, a pesar de que se pusieron de acuerdo en quién atacará primero. Eso no es trabajo en equipo —le refuto el mayor.

Sin previo aviso, Nagi y Lambo cambiaron de posiciones. La ilusionista intercepto la katana de Yamamoto y a la par Lambo le lanzaba un trueno a Hibari, el cual esquivo por un par de centímetros.

Reborn miró a los menores. En definitiva aun les faltaba experiencia. Su nivel de pelea aun seguía siendo pobre.

— ¿Que opinas Gokudera? —inquirió el hitman.

— Solo están atacando sin sentido —respondió Hayato—. Desde el principio, su plan carece de lógica. Y es obvio, que solo lo estan tomando como un juego. Después de todo… No se están concentrando. Hibari ataca por su cuenta, y Yamamoto no tiene ni un plan en mente. Lo mismo, va para Ryohei. En cuanto a Mukuro, él siempre ha sido prudente, pero no está trabajando en equipo.

Ambos adultos continuaron observando el combate.

Ryohei, se había recuperado, pero aún así respiraba de forma dificultosa, su respiración aun no se normalizaba. El anillo de Hibari comenzó a adquirir el color de la llama de la nube, un espectacular color púrpura rodeaba su anillo, por su parte Lambo solo observo, para después hacer lo propio con su anillo. La caja arma de Hibari apuntaba en dirección a Lambo, paro antes de que el ataque alcanza a Lambo, este liberó a animal de su caja arma.

— Al parecer ya puedes abrir tu caja arma —comentó Lambo al ver al pequeño erizo—. Gyuudon —nombro Bovino a su caja, el animal era gran toro negro de largos cuernos cubierto con una armadura con el símbolo Vongola en su frente.

Lambo, se subió arriba del toro.

— Es hora del rodeo —dijo el guardián de trueno, de pronto el cuerpo del toro estaba cubierto por las llamas de color verde, características del atributo del trueno.

Hayato, chasqueo la lengua, "¡¿Que diablos se supone que hace esa vaca idiota?!", era lo que pensaba.

Gyuudon corría de forma fiera, y Lambo parecía un niño pequeño. Hibari, preparó sus tonfas dispuesto a derribar a esa imitación de vaquero. Nagi, observó de reojo a Hibari y después miró en dirección a Rokudo, el seguía quieto. Yamamoto libera su caja arma, y de inmediato vio a Kojirou y Jirou aun lado de Yamamoto. La pequeños golondrina de inmediato salió en dirección a Lambo, Nagi se dio cuenta de las intenciones del joven guardián de la lluvia, mientras por su parte Jirou, el pequeño perro de raza akita, estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella.

Kojirou, estab a punto de posicionarse sobre Gyuudon para poder debilitar las llamas del trueno, al mismo tiempo el erizo de Hibari estaba por salir en su contra. Lambo sonrió, típico de esos dos, para empezar la característica de las llamas de la niebla era el de absorber las llamas y propagarse, mientras que la llama de la lluvia era capaz de debilitar a las demás llamas.

Antes de que Roll, atacará de frente a Lambo este fue capaz de usar la fortaleza fe Gyuudon para lanzarlo contra Kojirou. Ambos animales habían terminado neutralizarse entre sí.

— Dejemos, esto así —ordenó Reborn—. No tiene caso, ni sentido si ninguno de ustedes cuatro está cooperando, en este momento se están estorbando en lugar de apoyarse. Para empezar, Mukuro solo está observando, seguro estabas sacrificarlos como peones —el hitman lo miro seriamente—. Hibari, es necesario que aprendan cooperación. Ryohei, Yamamoto, dos personas no cuentan como un equipo de cuatro personas, y así se hubieran enfrentado solo a uno de ellos, hubieran perdido.


	52. Reunión (presente y futuro)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Sería bellos y hermosos que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo LII: Reunión**

 **Base de la familia Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro...**

Byakuran miraba el monitor de su pantalla, era aburrido esperar a que todo se diera de acuerdo a sus planes, pero eso era lo divertido. El desafío que representaba —Rokudo Tsunayoshi—. Ahora que lo pensaba sería divertido decirle esta información al Tsunayoshi adolescente.

Aún quedaban afinar algunos detalles, para obtener los anillos Vongola. Claro que eventualmente los anillos serían suyos. No sería divertido si no era capaz de ir sembrando un poco de ilusión en sus adversarios, aun lo inquietaba la mentalidad de Rokudo Tsunayoshi, durante un segundo dudó en enviarlo al pasado. Solo le quedaba vencer a su versión joven e ingenua.

* * *

 **Base de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro…**

Gokudera lucia fastidiado, malditas cajas armas. Aún no era capaz de manipularlas las malditas cajas y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio. De pronto observó que el Yamamoto adulto lo miraba con aquella estúpida cara divertida.

— Gokudera, deberías calmarte —sugirió el adulto.

— Tsk… imbécil —gruñó el menor—, ¿como carajos podría calmarme si Juudaime está secuestrado en la base enemiga?... se supone que somos sus guardianes, ya deberíamos estar planeando como recatar a Juudaime.

— Gokudera, precipitarse no solucionara las cosas. Además, de momento tanto Lambo como tu aun están aprendiendo a utilizar las cajas armas. Mukuro, está viendo la parte táctica, y Hibari está investigando algunos detalles. Recuerda Gokudera que tu eres el guardián de la tormenta, todas tus decisiones son tomadas y editadas antes de lanzarte a atacar fieramente.

El menor observó el semblante serio de Yamamoto. Le inspiraba confianza, pero aun asi seguia siendo un idiota.

— En el pasado…

— ¿Que ocurre en el pasado? —inquirió el mayor curioso.

— Tú… olvídalo…

— A veces eres tan terco y necio —comentó el mayor.

Obviamente el de ojos verdes le dedicó una mirada de odio al guardián de la lluvia.

De pronto entró Lambo. Caminando de forma pesada.

— Oh, supongo que ya terminaste de entrenar con senpai —dedujo Takeshi.

— Algo así —respondió de forma cansina el chico de cabellos rizados—. Tsuna estará bien.

— Es Tsuna, debe estarlo —aseguró Takeshi.

Por la puerta entró Mukuro, lucía bastante fastidiado.

— Aún no ha llegado la alondra —bufo para sí mismo Rokudo.

— No de hecho no responde —comentó Ryohei, quien venía caminando detrás del ilusionista.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —inquirió Takeshi.

— Sí, necesito algunos detalles de Ave-kun.

— ¿Qué detalles?

— Los que no nos dijo, Tsunayoshi-kun.

La mirada del guardián del sol y de la lluvia se mostró pensativa.

— Tsuna, debió tener sus razones.

—Todo, es tan descabellado. Típico de él —comentó Mukuro.

Se escuchó como el sonido de autos estacionados, los guardianes de inmediato se dirigieron a la ventana, era dos vehículos, reconocieron el ferrari negro de Hibari, y detrás de él estaba un automóvil negro, con la insignia de Giglio Nero.

— ¿Giglio Nero? —espeto confundido Ryohei.

Los menores solo escuchaban algunos murmullos de lo adultos.

Continuaron revisando por la ventana, observaron claramente como Hibari bajo, portando su usual traje negro, Hibari de inmediato al sentirse observado dirigió su mirada afilada hacia la ventana. —Esto iba a ser una completa molestia—. Vio como la líder de Giglio Nero bajó del auto.

Pero definitivamente, lo que no tenía lógica alguna para los guardianes adultos fue cuando Irie Shoichi baja del auto. Era completamente bizarro.

— Iré a ver —comentó serio, Takeshi.

— Esa Alondra, nos debe muchas explicaciones —gruño Mukuro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —regunto Lambo.

— Supongo que iremos todos —comentó Ryohei—. No es como si nosotros supiéramos mucho.

Comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada principal.

— Habla de una buena vez, Ave-kun. ¿Que carajos significa todo esto?, es más que hacen ellos aquí —miro a lo recién llegados.

— Somos aliados —comentó Yuni.

— ¿porque creriamos precisamente en ustedes?... pertenecen a Millefiore —espeto Takeshi.

Gokudera estaba apunto de lanzarse a maldecir, cuando Takeshi lo sujetó suavemente del hombre.

— Cálmate —pidió Takeshi.

Gokudera no dijo nada.

— Hablemos adentro —dijo Hibari—. Tetsuya, lleva a Tsunayoshi a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes —ordenó la nube.

Al escuchar el nombre del cielo de Vongola, los presentes comenzaron a impacientarse.

— Tsunayoshi-kun… esta bien —inquirió Rokudo preocupado.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, esta bien. Solo esta descansando después del estrés psicológico que sufrió —comentó la nube.

Mukuro y los demás guardianes se apresuraron al auto. Mukuro observó a la versión joven de su esposo.

— Entonces… ¿Tsunayoshi-kun, esta en el pasado? —preguntó el de mirada heterocromática.

Hibari y los demás guardaron silencio. Lambo y Gokudera se acercaron a ver a Tsuna, el castaño permanecía profundamente dormido.

— Ave-kun, ¿por que esta Irie Shoichi en este lugar, y además también la segunda líder de Millefiore?

— Mukuro-san —interrumpió Yuni—. Lo mejor será que yo e Irie-san les expliquemos algunos detalles, que dejó el Décimo Vongola de esta época, de momento explicare brevemente algunos hechos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Byakuran?

— Al Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época, fue enviado al pasado, él fue quien envió a su versión joven, en compañía de sus guardianes de la tormenta y el trueno.

— Fue ese maldito, hombre malvavisco —gruño el chico de las bombas.

— No. Fui yo.

— ¿Que demonios le hiciste a Juudaime/Tsuna? —dijeron molestos y furiosos los adolescentes.

— Solo seguía la Voluntad de ese carnívoro —añadió Hibari—. El fue el que me dijo que sometiera a su versión joven a la prueba de sucesión Vongola.

Mukuro, Ryohei y Takeshi se acercaron completamente furiosos hasta donde estaba el guardián de la nube.

— Hibari —la lluvia gruño el guardián de la lluvia—. Como demonios le hiciste caso a Tsuna.

— El lo pidio, el sabia que ustedes no cumplirian con esa orden —comento Hibari.

— ¿Que demonios le hiciste a Juudaime? —se acercó completamente furico la joven tormenta.

— Como diablos pudistes hacer eso —gruño Mukuro molesto—. Cuando hizo esa prueba.

— Mi deber —comentó Hibari—. Ustedes también tienen sus propias obligaciones,ya sean de esta época o del pasado.

Por eso la nube distante, solo actuaba en cuando sus ideales coincidían con los del cielo...

* * *

 **Terreno baldío, cuidad de Kokuyo. 10 años en el pasado…**

Reborn miraba a los guardianes de Tsuna.

— En verdad, creen que son capaces de actuar como un equipo, después de la paliza que les dieron ayer.

— Kufufu, sinceramente prefiero luchar solo.

— Luchar solos —inquirió Nagi—. En este momento no sirve, por que aun carecen de poder. Los anillos son pieza clave en la revuelta del futuro.

— Nagi, olvídalo —espetó el guardián del trueno—. A no ser que….

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas Finales: Lo se, soy malvada.**


	53. Equipo (parte II)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Sería bellos y hermosos que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** Recientemente he incursionado en el fandom de Vampire Knight, si alguien gusta leer, es bienvenido .

Tambien perdon por dejar el capitulo en esa parte, por lo general solo escribo hasta que no tengo ideas.

Así, también mencionó mi campaña " **Di no al bashing** ", hay que generar conciencia. Ya lo habia pensado pero no sabía exactamente que era el bashing, en resumida cuenta es el odio que se genera hacia un personaje, en el cual descargan todo su odio en el personaje en cuestión, torturandolo de la peor forma posible. En el fandom de KHR!, me he percatado de que el foco que atención es **Dino.** En Vampire Knight principalmente son **Yuuki y Kaname.** En Naruto, creo que tod s saben que es **Sakura (lo admito a Sakura si la odio, pero nunca la he torturado en mi único fic de Naruto, solo no apareció más de 10 líneas).**

 **Esto no es con el afán de molestar a nadie, pero he visto que por lo general lo personajes a los que les aplican el bashing, terminan como cualquier malvado, en final de telenovela, quemados, locos, en la cárcel, golpeados, etc).**

Y también, hablemos de los **OTP**. Personalmente, yo respeto todos los gustos y OTP´s, porque siendo sincera, recientemente en Facebook, vi una imagen de Free!, en la que se pelean por el MAKOHARU, RINHARU, etc. Se me hace un poco infantil. Y en el fandom de Naruto, existe la pelea irreconciliable entre el SasuNaru vs el NaruSasu, para mi sinceramente es lo mismo, pero hay veces en que he visto casos y me siento en alguna secta religiosa, por eso he dejado de seguir muchos grupos.

Espero no haberlas aburrido con mi rosario, si alguien lo leyo gracias, respeto cualquier opinión, siempre que no haya ofensas de por medio. Me he dado cuenta de que antes, ni escribía notas de autoras. :)

 **IMPORTANTE: Ahora sí el fic esta a la par, el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parrando 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).**

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo (como siempre) y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo...

* * *

 **Capítulo LIII: Equipo (parte II).**

 **Terreno baldío, ciudad de Kokuyo. Tiempo presente…**

— Nagi, olvidalo —espetó el guardian del trueno—. A no ser que….

* * *

 **El dia anterior…**

— Dejemos, esto así —ordenó Reborn—. No tiene caso, ni sentido si ninguno de ustedes cuatro está cooperando, en este momento se están estorbando en lugar de apoyarse. Para empezar, Mukuro solo está observando, seguro estabas pensando en sacrificarlos como peones —el hitman lo miro seriamente—. Hibari, es necesario que aprendas cooperación. Ryohei, Yamamoto, dos personas no cuentan como un equipo de cuatro personas, y así se hubieran enfrentado solo a uno de ellos, hubieran perdido. Además ustedes dos, solo se pusieron establecieron quien iba a atacar primero.

El hitman los miraba de forma seria. Hayato, Lambo y Nagi solo observaban.

— Algo que quieran agregar —preguntó el hitman.

— Nada —respondió el guardián de la tormenta.

— Deberían tomar en cuenta que aun les falta experiencia —comunicó la única mujer—. Solo se precipitaron al momento de atacar.

— Y no consideran las habilidades de sus enemigos —añadió Lambo.

— Mediten —añadió a regañadientes Hayato mientras se iba caminando, de inmediato los siguieron los otros adultos.

Reborn los miro mientras suspiraba.

— Bueno —hablo el arcobaleno—. Tienen dos opciones… o se arreglan para convivir o mueren juntos, sea cual sea su decisión yo me divertiré —expuso el hitman mientras sonreía.

Antes de que los menores pudieran hacer algo u oponerse, estaban encadenados de los pies.

Rokudo esta encadenado a un lado de Yamamoto, y por consiguiente estaba Hibari y aun lado estaba Ryohei.

— Bueno, es hora de ir a comer —comentó el hitman—. Estas cadenas no se quitarán hasta mañana.

— Oya, arcobaleno… ¿es en serio?

— Yo no bromeo —admitió Reborn.

— Quite esas cadenas —gruño la nube.

— Oh, Hibari —añadió Reborn mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se colocaba en sus facciones—. Ustedes son débiles, en el futuro posiblemente van a tener que cooperar.

Reborn se fue. Y ahí estaban sentados, bueno al menos estaban sentados sobre el suelo Mukuro, Yamamoto y Sasagawa. Hibari, se había tumbado a dormir.

— Deberíamos planeas algo —comentó Yamamoto intentando amenizar el ambiente.

— Esos dos son muy fuertes —cavilo Ryohei.

— Es cuestión de fuerza —gruño Hibari.

— No es eso —respondió Mukuro—. Esta claro que son mas grandes, es lo mismo en cuanto a experiencias y combates. No me gusta trabajar en equipo, y se que a la nube tampoco. Pero ya que estamos encadenados y sin más opciones… que soportarnos...

— Ellos nos dieron la peor paliza de nuestras vidas —comentó la lluvia.

— Ellos se dieron cuenta de su plan —añadió Rokudo—, es más lo que el beisbolista y el boxeador intentaron hacer no era un plan de ataque. Ellos están limitados —comentó Mukuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Yamamoto.

— Su llamas, cuando ellos convocan sus cajas armas sus llamas son muy débiles —comentó la niebla.

— Ellos no utilizan muchas llamas a la hora de convocar sus cajas —dedujo la nube.

— Kufufu, y yo pensando que estabas durmiendo Kyoya-kun —comentó la niebla—. Estaba pensando en pintar algo en tu rostro.

— Mukuro, no es el momento para pelear entre nosotros —siseó el guardián de la lluvia.

— Ave-kun se ganó un punto. El anillo de Lambo tenía una pequeña ranura. Es lo mismo que paso con sus tonfas en la batalla de los anillos —expuso Rokudo—, no fueron capaces de contener el poder de la llama de la nube.

— ¿cual es el plan? —preguntó el guardián de la lluvia.

— Comparemos nuestros puntos de vista —opino Mukuro.

* * *

 **Regresando al tiempo actual…**

— Bueno... Al parecer hoy si tenemos un plan —comentó Rokudo.

— Lucen más confiados —comentó Hayato.

Reborn sonrió, y solo había tenido que encadenarnos.

— Entonces.

— Sería divertido que me una —comentó Hayato.

Los menores observaron al Gokudera Hayato adulto. Lucía confiado.

— Entonces será, cuatro contra tres —hablo Reborn—. Acaso planean humillarlos más.

— No es eso —comentó la tormenta.

Claramente Yamamoto Hayato, no era de las personas que subestima a sus enemigos. Además conocía a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, tanto sus habilidades como sus fallos La niebla, siempre había sido sumamente observadora y cuidadosa. Sin duda alguna tenían un plan en mente.

Como en la ocasión anterior los adultos se reunieron.

— Planean algo —comentó Lambo.

— Me parece que se dieron cuenta —comentó Hayato—. Esa piña siempre ha sido demasiado observadora —masculló el guardián de la tormenta.

— ¿de los anillos? —cavilo la mujer.

— Sí.

— Podemos, usar esto...

Nagi mostró un su caja arma y un anillo de la niebla.

— ¿En que nos servirá? —inquirió el guardián de trueno.

— Creo que entiendo la idea —asintió Hayato.

Por su lado. Los guardianes jóvenes.

— No imagine que el chico bomba, quisiera participar —comentó Rokudo—. En todo caso.

— Debemos ser cuidadosos —añadió Yamamoto.

Reborn observó…

Y ahí estaban, frente a frente.

Lambo activó de inmediato su caja arma. Su majestuoso toro mostró su poder.

— Al parecer tenemos que tomar al toro por los cuernos —comentó Mukuro.

— Roll —Hibari uso su caja arma.

Antes de que el pequeño puercoespín, alcanzará al Gyuudon Hayato había lanzado a Uri. Jirou y Kojirou le hicieron frente al leopardo.

— Así, que planearon utilizar las llamas de la nube para debilitar a Gyuudon —siseó Hayato.

Hayato sonrió. Aquella sonrisa no les gusto para nada a los menores.

De pronto la pantera de transformar en mariposas.

— Así que eres capaz de utilizar el atributo de la niebla —redujo el guardián de la niebla.

— Algo así.

Kojirou y Jirou, ambos animales estaban dormidos.

Hibari Kyoya sonrió, mientras sacaba de la caja arma un par de tonfas. El carnívoro le había dado esa caja arma antes de que comenzará el entrenamiento. Hibari Kyoya, nunca había dependido de nadie, siempre lograba sus objetivos con su propia fuerza.

Hayato solo alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de las tonfas de del guardián de la nube.

Sasagawa liberó a Kangaryuu. Roll ya había absorbido una buena parte del poder de Gyuudon, Kangaryuu libero un poderoso golpe en el costado de Gyuudon.

— Al parecer, esta vez no se están estorbando —comentó Lambo—. Aun así, sin ayuda de Gyuudon, puedo vencerlos.

Yamamoto sintió la fuerza que desprendía el guardian del trueno, intento buscarlo con la mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta el Lambo adulto ya estaba enfrente de él.

— Dulces sueños —comentó Lambo antes de lanzar una patada eléctrica.

El menor a duras penas freno esa patada con la Shigure.

Nagi estaba enfrentándose en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en contra del guardián del sol.

— ¡¿Te gustaría unirte al club de boxeo?! —pregunto enérgico el guardián del sol.

Nagi sonrió mientras seguía enfrentándose al menor. En realidad lo suyo no era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera capaz.

La nube, la niebla y la tormenta estaban enfrascados en una pelea.

— De haber sabido que iban a terminar trabajando juntos. Debía haber comprado una cámara de video —comentó sarcástico Hayato.

— Kufufu… al parecer en el futuro eres menos impulsivo.

Mukuro detuvo la tonfo con su tridente. Hayato suspiro, al parecer ya habían sobrepasado su límite de tolerancia entre ellos. Definitivamente la enemistad jurada que tenían Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya, seguía en eso.

De todos modos así era. Aun recordaba cuando Reborn-san, lo había encadenado con esos tipos. Las cosas no habían terminado bien, media casa destruida.

— Parece que ganamos por default —comentó Lambo.

— Pero aun mejorado —asintió Nagi.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? —pregunto Lambo.

— Dejalos, seguro se detendrán cuando se cansen —admitió el guardián de la tormenta.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vongola. Ciudad de Kokuyo, 10 años en el futuro.**

Los primero que puedo hacer fue abrir los ojos, sentía el cuerpo completamente pesado. La garganta la sentía completamente seca. Observo el lugar, sentía un ambiente nostálgico. Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente.

— Kufufu, al parecer ya despertó el joven Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun —comentó el recién llegado.

Tsuna reconoció a Mukuro. Tenía el mismo estilo de cabello, tal vez un poco más largo.

— Mukuro —hablo el castaño.

— ¿te duele la cabeza?

— Eh, no… solo tengo sed…

El estómago del menor gruño.

— Kufufufu —Mukuro soltó una sutil risa—. Y al parecer también tienes hambre. Deje ropa limpia en el baño, deberías darte una ducha, antes de bajar a cenar.

— ¿Cenar? —inquirió el castaño.

— Sí. Estuviste prácticamente durmiendo por dos días.

— Yo…

— De momento en la mansión están, el Gokudera y el Lambo de tu época.

Rokudo abandonó la instancia. Tsuna intento rememorar los eventos.

"Vio a su yo del futuro apuntándole con la bazooka de los diez años".

"Estaba en el futuro".

"Byakuran Gesso y la familia Millefiore".

"Yuni y la familia Giglio Nero"

"El Tri-ni-sette, formado por los anillos Mare, los anillos Vongola y los pacificadores de los arcobalenos".

"Reborn...muerto. Al igual que muchos aliados de Vongola".

"El plan".

"La prueba de sucesión".

Tsuna se puso de pie, al recordar la prueba de sucesión. No le importo que estuviera en pijama. Salió de esa habitación, tenía muchas cosas en mente. Pero lo principal era leer la carta que había dejado su yo del futuro.

— ¿A donde crees que vas herbívoro?

Tsuna reconoció la voz del guardián de la nube alzó la mirada, y vio a Hibari-san adulto. Venía vistiendo un yukata negro.

— Irie-san, dijo…

— ¿Buscas esto? —pregunto Hibari mientras le mostraba al menor un sobre blanco, timbrado con el escudo de armas de la familia Vongola.

— Sí —musitó el menor.

— Crei que tenias que estar preparándote para cenar —comentó el guardián de la nube.

— Yo.

— No seas impulsivo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. En este momento debes descansar. Discutiremos después de la cena.

— ¡¿Pero?!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** lo sé me he vuelto malvada al dejar las cosas en la mejor parte, pero no soy yo. Solo dejo de escribir el cap cuando no tengo ideas.

Les gusto?

Me costó imaginármelos siendo un equipo XD


	54. La carta de Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

 **Nota de la autora:** hola, que bueno que por fin estamos a la par. Cuando empecé este fic dije si llego a 15 capitulos es muchos, pero cuando me di cuenta ya iba por el 54 jajaja y eso que el fic iba a ser corto, pero bueno me gusta irme por las ramas de los árboles. Después ocurrieron una serie de complicaciones XD

Juro que intente apurarme con la continuación, pero, Inspiración-san, estuvo de infiel con los fics de "WITB" y "Fateless", o al menos eso pienso. Me dije hoy es el dia y termine viendo Yugi-oh (recordé que tengo por ahí una espinita de ese fandom), después me dije ahora si, y termine escuchando musica, despues dije hoy es definitivo y termine viendo Gintama y el final de temporada de Junjou Romantica, y asi me la pase. Luego empeze a leer un par de mangas pendientes, y pues por un momento llegué a pensar que la actualización se pasaba para la otra semana.

Y también Solecito estoy trabajando en tu oneshot, hay la llevo.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo LIV: La carta de Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

 **Mansión Vongola, Ciudad de Kokuyo. 10 años en el futuro.**

Tsuna observó el amplio comedor. Estaba sentado en la cabecera, a su lado derecho estaba sentado Hayato-kun. Mientras que del lado derecho estaba sentado Lambo. Al otro extremo de la cabecera estaba sentada Yuni, mientras a su lado derecho estaba sentado Gamma y en la izquierda se encontraba Irie-san.

Ubicado a un lado de Hayato estaba Takeshi y aun lado de Lambo estaba sentado Ryohei.

Los guardianes de la niebla y la nube brillaban por su ausencia.

— Hibari, dijo que iba a cenar en su habitación —comentó el guardián de la lluvia.

El ambiente se sentía tenso.

— Irie-san —hablo Tsuna— acerca de la carta que dejo mi yo de esta época.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio.

— Hibari-san, tomó la carta —comentó el pelirrojo—. Dijo que lo mejor sería que cenaras primero —comunicó el castaño.

La tormenta y el trueno notaron el poco ánimo y ansiedad del cielo.

— Juudaime, debe cenar apropiadamente —pidió Gokudera.

— Tsuna, animate —habló Lambo—. Ya veras como le patearemos el trasero a ese sujeto.

Los menores comenzaron a conversar rompiendo la tensión del momento. Yuni veía divertida a los jóvenes de su edad conversar. Por lo que le comentaban sus amigos, Tsuna comprendió que Yuni al parecer les había contado acerca del plan de su "yo" de esta época y de la anterior jefa de Giglio Nero.

La cena paso de alguna forma sin inconvenientes. Hibari entró a la estancia al mismo tiempo que Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna vio como el guardián de la nube le extendía el sobre, dudo sobre si debía tomarlo o no…

— No tenemos todo el día, herbívoro —le recordó Kyoya.

El menor tomó el sobre, rompió el sobre por el lado derecho. Reconoció su letra, pero parecía un poco más ordenada.

 _Para: Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _De: Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _Se que en este momento todo te parece una locura, y tal vez pienses "¿En qué demonios pensaba?". Pensaba en familia, ellos siempre han sido lo más importante para mí, y sé que opinas lo mismo, porque somos la misma persona. Este plan es sumamente arriesgado, por eso lo hice esperando que todo fuera para mejor._

 _Byakuran Gesso, no es un hombre normal. No conozco sus ambiciones, ni sus metas, ese hombre es un enigma. Pero hay algo que tengo claro…_

" _Harás lo que sea para proteger a tus amigos."_

 _No te culpo si tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos. Algunos lo disfrazan mejor que otros, otros simplemente lo ignoran, pero siempre esta ahí. Y solo eres capaz de vencer ese miedo cuando "luchas por tus seres queridos"._

 _Tengo una teoría, respecto a Byakuran. Y es tan simple que pensarías ¿porque hace todo esto?._

 _Así somos los humanos "deseamos lo que no podemos tener"._

 _Envie a tres de mis mejores amigos para que entrenen a tus guardianes, si mis cálculos son correctos Byakuran comenzará su ataque en un mes._

 _Suerte…_

 _Saludos, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _Posdata: siento que mi carta sea tan corta. Pero se que lo deducirá Tsuna._

Tsuna estaba sin ideas, esperaba que la carta le diera una idea de como vencer a Byakuran. Pero…

¡¿En qué diablos pensaba el Sawad Tsunayoshi del futuro?!

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bonus chapter: Problemas en Varia (Cuatro años en el futuro)...**

La situación no era de las mejores. Usualmente nada le importaba, ni le aquejaba al "Cielo furioso" de Varia. Pero ahora el cielo furioso, alias Xanxus, estaba de un humor de perros.

— Eh, Xanxus-san —llamo Tsunayoshi mientras miraba al de mirada carmesí.

— ¿Que quieres? —gruño.

— Estás muy tenso —afirmó el de cabellos castaños—. El amor te pego duro —musito Tsunayoshi mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Yo, enamorado. No me jodas.

— Admitelo Xanxus-san. Mamá, opina lo mismo que yo.

Xanxus no comento nada. A decir verdad, Nana siempre había sido una mujer con una intuición comparable a la del viejo.

— No debe ser nada grave —opinó—. Además Shamal lo esta revisando en estos momentos.

Xanxus estaba fastidiado. Miraba su maldito reloj cada cinco segundos. A decir verdad, a él no le importaba ese sujeto. Asintió para sí mismo. Tsunayoshi observaba un tanto divertido la escena. Xanxus estaba fastidiado de esperar, y como siempre hizo su santa voluntad. Se levantó del sillón, y abrió la puerta en la que se suponía que estaban esas basuras.

— ¡¿Que carajos haces?! —gruño al ver que Squalo no tenía puesto ninguna playera o algo que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo.

— Xanxus es obvio que estoy revisando al paciente. Que esperas —musito Shamal—. Pero bueno ya que estas aqui supongo que sera algo bueno que hable con los dos.

— Deja de molestar idiota. Y dime que demonios tengo —preguntó impaciente Superbi.

— Me comentó Tsuna, que salieron a una misión —comenzó a divagar el doctor.

— Habla de una maldita vez —amenazó Squalo mientras sacaba su espada— o te rebano el cuello.

— Oh, eso —Shamal sonrió—. No es nada grave, estarás incapacitado por lo menos un año, nada de misiones, solo trabajo de escritorio —comenzó a recomendar.

— Es tan grave que esa basura, se haya desmayado en plena misión.

— No, de hecho no se como se lo tomen. Pero Squalo esta embarazado, tiene dos meses.

Superbi miró atónito a ese sujeto. Y sin dudarlo apuntó su espada al cuello de Trident Mosquito.

— Deja de bromear, bastardo.

— Oh, vamos —Shamal reviró los ojos—. Como bromear con algo así.

Por lo tanto, Superbi Squalo, tomó la decisión más sensata,

— Maldito cabrón —apuntó la espada a Xanxus—. Pero no querías usar el maldito condón.

Y así estaban las cosas. Con medio hospital destruido. La futura paternidad de Xanxus y Squalo. Las cosas terminaron en caos total. Xanxus no podia entrar al castillo Varia a no ser que estuviera preparado y listo para ser asesinado por el espadachin. Y ahora estaba viviendo de alguna forma en la mansión de la décima generación de Vongola.

Xanxus estaba paseando. Es más no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Era…. bueno ¡¿él siendo padres?!. Claro que Timoteo estaba más que feliz por ser abuelo, incluso ya estaba buscando ropa para bebé y algunos accesorios.

* * *

 **Castillo Varia…**

Sin embargo en el castillo de los Varia, las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Squalo estaba de un humor de los mil demonios.

— Vamos, Squalo-chan —hablo Luss emocionado—. ¡Un bebé!

Squalo suspiro. No era como si se considerara una persona paternal. Es más, —¡¿que demonios haría con un bebé?!—. Los Varia estaban intentando levantarle el ánimo a su amigo.

— Xanxus-sama debe estar emocionado —momento sin pensar en la reacción de sus palabras Leviathan.

Los inteligentes se alejarón del peligro. Solo escucharon un par de gritos del pobre guardián del trueno.

* * *

 **Mansión Vongola, de la décima generación…**

Tsunayoshi estaba sentado en el sofá mientras tenia sus dedos entrelazados.

— Kufufu…

El castaño se dio cuenta de que Mukuro o veía un tanto divertido.

— Parece que planeas una maldad Tsunayoshi-kun —aseguró el ilusionista.

— Mukuro.

— Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

— Tengo algo en mente.

— Algo así como hacerla de celestino —comentó Rokudo mientras observaba al castaño.

— Hable con Nagi. Al parecer Squalo-san, esta muy susceptible.

— Y como no… no todos los días te dicen que estas embarazado.

Tsunayoshi sonrió. Así era Mukuro, sarcástico.

— Necesitamos que se arreglen las cosas. Hayato, Kyoya y Xanxus-san terminaran destruyendo el lugar . Es una suerte que Bianchi viniera de visita, y que Kyoya este de misión.

— Y… ¿cual es el plan?

La sonrisa de Tsunayoshi le dijo todo.

* * *

Xanxus entró en el castillo. El no era ningún maldito cobarde. De inmediato, Xanxus sintió el aura asesina de Squalo.

— ¡¿Que carajos quieres?! —grito Squalo.

— No podemos seguir así.

— Aja —gruño el de cabellos plateados—. Y cual es tu grandiosa idea, porque la última no terminó bien —comentó sardónico.

— Casemonos.

— ¡¿EHHH?! —musito Squalo—. Esa es tu grandiosa idea. Xanxus. Has perdido la cabeza. No las pasamos jodiendo.

— Oh, yo se que te gusta —comentó Xanxus.

— Aja, y qué haremos con el bebé…

— No las arreglaremos —aseguro.

Los demás integrantes de Varia estaban ahí, usando una cámara de video. Leviathan estaba llorando de felicidad, mientras que los demás no decían nada.

— Squalo-chan acepta —hablo sin pensar Luss.

— Salgan todos —ordenó Xanxus.

— Ushishishi —sonrió el rubio— al parecer fuimos descubiertos.

— ¡¿Que demonios hacen espiando?! —gruño Squalo.

— Vamos Squalo-chan, este es el momento en el que saltas a los brazos de Xanxus-sama.

Squalo enarcó la ceja, mientras Mamom sostenía la cámara.

— Vamos Squalo, todos sabemos de sobremanera los defectos del jefe.

— Pero lo importante es que se aman —comentó Nagi.

Los integrantes de Varia observaban a Nagi en mutismo.

— Yo lo creo —admitió Nagi—. De no ser así, Xanxus-sama nunca le pediría matrimonio a Squalo-senpai.

— Es obvio, que el jefe —habló el menor del grupo, un niño de cabellera verde—, ya se dio cuenta que nadie más lo va a querer, con ese carácter que se carga, con lenguaje lleno de impropios. Solo Squalo-senpai es tan valiente como para querer a alguien así.

Los integrantes restantes del grupo de Varia miraron a Fran en silencio. Cómo podía ser ese mocoso tan honesto y no estar aterrado de morir en los próximos segundos.

— Ushishi, mocoso en verdad no te interesa tu vida —comentó el rubio.

Squalo bufo molesto. Estaba seguro que esos malditos estarían molestando día y noche para que se casara con Xanxus. Pero… él no está listo, es más nunca lo había considerado posible. Solo existía una persona capaz de manipular a Xanxus.

— Lo meditare —comentó Squalo mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** es el cap mas corto que he escrito, pero Inspiración-san, anda de infiel con ideas para fics nuevos. Perdón por el retraso.


	55. Tutor

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

 **Nota de la autora:** hola, perdón por el retraso, la verdad he estado de vaga y tampoco ayuda mucho que Inspiración-san se niegue a cooperar.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo LV: Tutor**

 **Mansión de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro…**

Tsuna observó la carta, su yo del futuro no había sido en lo absoluto de ayuda. Observó como Hibari-san se servía un poco de café, mientras Mukuro permanecía recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dice la carta? —murmuró Hibari.

— En realidad no dice mucho —comentó Tsuna—, es más.

— Kufufu —la risa de Rokudo Mukuro interrumpió la frase del castaño— es algo que solo Tsunayoshi-kun haría —aseguró el guardián de la niebla.

El castaño observó el rostro sereno de Mukuro. Parecía como si de alguna forma las cosas marcharon bien en el futuro, ese solo pensamiento lo hizo albergar en su pecho una sensación cálida.

— Uhm —masculló Kyoya—. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenemos como un mes antes de que Byakuran haga su movimiento. Para eso, él necesita que tus guardianes están en esta época.

La expresión del rostro de Kyoya, lucia aterradora.

— Supongo que comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento.

— Un momento, Alondra —gruño Mukuro—. Yo entrenaré a Tsunayoshi-kun.

— Ja, eso no esta a discusión —reto Kyoya con la mirada.

— Ma, ma —Takeshi se puso de pie y afiló su mirada—. No quieren empezar una pelea en este momento —comentó el guardián de la lluvia—. Tsuna dejo asignados a los tutores, o me equivoco, Hibari, Mukuro. Como están las cosas, porque no entrenan los dos a Tsuna, claro que Mukuro no debes olvidar que también estas entrenando a Ha..Gokudera.

Se dio inicio una batalla de miradas.

— Seria buena idea que Tsuna-kun, lo decida —comentó Yuni—. Aunque —Yuni guardó silencio.

Los mayores dirigieron su mirada a la arcobaleno del cielo. Aunque no duró mucho, debido a que una bala son, los guardianes se pusieron a alarte de inmediato.

— CHAOSS.

Tsuna reconoció el característico saludo de Reborn.

— Al parecer siguen sin saber comportarse después de años —murmuró el hombre de la fedora—. Por cierto, no le lancen esa clase de miradas a la líder de los arcobalenos.

Reborn sonrió.

— Aunque pasen los años, ustedes siguen siendo unos mocosos —aseguró el hombre de la patillas rizadas.

— Reborn oji-sama.

— Ha, pasado tiempo. La última vez que te vi tan sólo tenías tres años. Te pareces tanto a Luce y Aria.

Tsuna observó como la expresión de Reborn se suavizó, como si estuviera relajado y feliz, era la primera vez que veía a su sádico tutor mostrar una sonrisa sincera, y no una sonrisa orgullosa o sádica.

— Bueno, es tiempo de que descansen, mañana me aseguraré de ponerlos en forma —anunció Reborn mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

— Pero, Reborn. Como llegaste… ¿aqui? —musito el castaño.

— En todo caso —argumento Kyoya—. ¿Por que eres capaz de estar aquí?

— Es algo muy sencillo. Solo sigo las órdenes del arcobaleno del cielo, no es de extrañarse que proteja a mi líder —aseguró el hitman.

— Oya, no es a lo que Ave-kun se refiere, arcobaleno. El efecto del trinisette aún sigue vigente, porque, es más... ¿porque son inmunes?...

La mirada de Mukuro se afilo.

— Uhm, siempre tan observadores, pero se equivocan, únicamente el efecto del trinisette no afecta a Yuni, por ser el arcobaleno del cielo —comentó Reborn—, en cualquier caso yo.

Reborn cayo, no quería comentar nada al respecto.

— Esta mansión fue hecha para evitar los efectos del trinisette, aun así. Reborn oji-sama.

— Colonello —mencionó Reborn el nombre al ver al menor.

— Es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano —respondió el bebé.

— Lo supuse —comentó el hitman.

Y entonces Tsuna se percató de algo. Reborn tenía colocado un pacificador al igual que Yuni. El de Yuni era de color naranja, el de Reborn amarillo y el de colonello, parecía de un color gris.

— ¿Qué son exactamente los arcobalenos? —demando saber Tsuna.

— Ese es un problema, dame-Tsuna. Incluso nosotros no sabemos mucho —respondió el hitman.

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Problemas en Varia (cuatro años en el futuro)...**

Squalo suspiro fastidiado. Estaba a punto de mandar a todos al carajo. Escucho como se acercaban a su puerta, sin duda eran esos, es más no sabía cómo llamarlos, desde que empezaron con su faceta de celestino.

— Con un demonio, ¡¿que carajos quieren?! —gruño el jefe de Varia.

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato comenzaron a entrar, Lussuria en compañía de Mammon y Nagi.

— Si siguen con su estupida idea de cupidas, largense —advirtió el espadachín.

— Eh, para nada. Squalo-senpai —murmuró Nagi— es solo que… trajimos algunos obsequios —comentó la menor.

Squalo enarcó la ceja.

— Si vienen de recaderas váyanse.

— No es así, Squalo-chan —respondió de inmediato Luss—. Hace unos días salimos de compras. Y entonces, no pudimos evitar ir a la sección para bebés.

Es cierto, aun no habia pensado en que haría de ahora en adelante, definitivamente no se puede abandonar Varia, tal vez podrá solicitar un permiso por paternidad, pero. Y luego ese jefe estúpido.

Squalo, miro algunas de las bolsas.

— Incluso Mammon-chan puso de su bolsillo —comentó Luss.

Eso sí era extraño, para empezar Mammon era la persona más ambiciosa que conocieran, debía haber sido un sacrificio para el ilusionista de Varia desprenderse de su dinero.

— Squalo-senpai, compramos colores neutros, aunque ya se se hicieron apuestas sobre qué va a ser el bebé —comentó Nagi.

Squalo suspiro, mientras miraba como Luss y Nagi le mostraban los conjuntos de ropa, de hecho ya tenía más que suficiente, de hecho el Noveno al enterarse arrastró a Squalo a comprar casi toda una sección departamental de ropas y accesorios. Y eso que no se olvidaba de que hace unos días hablando con Décimo Cavallone y Vongola, casi lo arrastraban a otra maratónica búsqueda de ropa. Todo era una locura, y eso sin contar los recientes abusos del estúpido jefe.

Los podía recordar.

El poema, no tenía idea de a quién carajos se le había ocurrido aconsejar a Xanxus a intentar escribir poesía.

Flores, las suficientes para abrir una florería.

Cenas, que no habían terminado nada bien. Ya que algunos de los alimento y olores lo fastidiaban cuando entraban al lugar.

— Mira, esto es adorable —mencionó Luss— es de parte de Bel —comentó Lussuria mientras le mostraba un mini set de cuchillos—. Bel dijo que se encargará de enseñar al bebé a lanzarlos.

Squalo asintió. A veces se le olvidaba que los integrantes de Varia, eran uno asesinos, y no eran precisamente las personas más cuerdas.

* * *

 **Un par de días después…**

Los Varias estaban desayunando.

— Y bien como van las apuestas comentó Squalo.

— Ushishi. Mammon-chan tiene los datos.

— Nagi y Luss opinan que será una niña, los demás estamos seguros que será niño.

Squalo engulló un trozo de carne, de alguna forma cuando su apetito volvió tenía unos deseos por consumir carne.

— ¿Y qué dijo Xanxus? —preguntó mientras bebía algo de jugo de naranja.

— El jefe aún no ha apostado, es más creo que no piensa apostar —comentó Mammon.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de la autora:**

 **Aclaración del cap** — **Hola aqui haciendo aclaración, porque hay una parte del manga de Amano-sensei que no me cuadra. Y es la siguiente, cuando Reborn defiende a Yuni, parece que ya se conocen en el arco del futuro, pero cuando empieza el arco de los arcobalenos se ve que Yuni nace del anillo, a no ser que me este confundiendo. Pero en cualquier caso en este fic, se tomará a consideración que los arcobalenos están, pero a su vez no están en un punto fijo. Por eso me apegare a eso :) Pero por si las dudas, Reborn conoció a Yuni, cuando ella tenía solo tres años, por lo tanto actualmente tiene 13 años.**

 **Aclaración del bonus** — **Bueno, yo ya sé que va a ser el bebé de Xanxus y Squalo, regresando a lo que me pregunto SOLECITO, y para que no haya confusiones aclarar los siguiente. El jefe de Varia es Squalo, pero los demás aun tienen la costumbre de llamar a Xanxus jefe.**


	56. Antes de la batalla

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola, esta vez me tarde menos en actualizar, pero me ha dado un ataque de subir fics nuevos, no tantos, pero algo así, siempre había luchado contra ese instinto, porque hay algunos que aun no termino y ya estoy publicando nuevos. Pero bueno, me siento muy como decirlo, activa este año a diferencia de años pasados.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo LVI: Antes de la batalla.**

 **Base de la familia Millefiore, 10 años en el futuro…**

Byakuran sonrió. Estaba observando las partes los partes del trinisette, al parecer Reborn había regresado a esta época, no era algo que lo sorprendiera, es más de hecho pensaba que el arcobaleno se estaba tardando en venir a jugar al futuro.

Los pacificadores de los arcobalenos… a diferencia de los anillos Vongola y Mare, estos solo podían ser quitados de su dueño cuando este estuviera muerto, pero existía una excepción a esa regla, para ser más claro el pacificador del cielo, el portador de dicho objeto moría de forma temprana además de que este pacificador compartía similitudes con los anillos, pudiendo ser heredado. Miró su colección de pacificadores, tendría que ir a buscar el pacificador de Yuni-chan y de Reborn pronto.

Entre los pocos misterios que él desconocía, estaba el de los arcobalenos específicamente.

En los demás mundos paralelos el ya había completado el trinisette, sin embargo nunca ocurrió lo que él esperaba, solo permanecen las veintiún piezas estáticas. Medito mientras miraba aquel rompecabezas, en todos los mundos nunca le hacía falta el poder del trinisette, pero sin embargo era divertido reunirlos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, siempre era un obstáculo digno de ser vencido y aplastado.

Bostezo de forma perezosa mientras una sonrisa ladina surcaba su rostro.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro…**

Un espeso silencio se formó en el comedor, Yuni se puso de pie.

— Los arcobalenos no estamos en un punto específico —dijo Yuni—. Por eso cuando Reborn oji-sama vino al futuro recuperó su pacificador, aunque no es como si oji-sama se la haya quitado alguna vez.

— Se podría decir —argumento Reborn—. Que mi pacificador y el pacificador de esta época se unificaron —comentó el hitman.

— Probablemente —musito Kyoya—. Byakuran adelante sus planes.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Reborn.

— Por eso yo seré el tutor —admitió el hitman—. Tsuna, por qué no empezamos con tu entrenamiento ahora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del castaño.

— Oh, vamos Tsuna. Son órdenes directamente tuyas —informó Reborn.

Lambo y Gokudera solo pudieron ver cómo el rostro de Tsuna se torno pálido.

— Reborn-san —intercedió Gokudera—. Juudaime, acaba de afrontar la prueba de sucesión, no creo que Juudaime esté listo para entrenar.

— Es por eso que lo hago, Gokudera —admitió el hitman—. ¿Acaso desconfías de tu jefe?

— Claro que no Reborn-san.

— Reborn, estamos en mitad de la noche —se quejo el chico de cabellos rizados.

— La noche es joven, dame-Tsuna.

— Arcobaleno —esta vez interrumpió la voz de Rokudo Mukuro.

Reborn miro al guardián de la niebla. A decir verdad, verlo en este lugar no lo extrañaba.

— Mukuro, ¡tu aquí! —fingió impresión en su voz.

— Me imagino que quieres ver las habitaciones de entrenamiento —musito el ilusionista, por un momento se la había olvidado que el hitman era perspicaz, odiaba esa parte de él.

— Wow, será interesante —masculló Kyoya—. ¿Puedo morderlo hasta la muerte?

— Tal vez —sonrió el hitman.

Tsuna vio con terror aquella sonrisa, que significaba claramente un "SÍ".

Yuni observó cómo se alejaban los integrantes de la familia Vongola. Su mirada se torno triste. Podía ver esporádicamente el futuro, pero aun así no era definitivo, ya que ella podía ver las distintas rutas, no era capaz de intervenir de forma directa. Y entonces escuchó aquella grácil voz, aquella canción que escuchaba desde que nació, —no—, negó suavemente con la cabeza, tal vez aquella cancion la habia escuchado desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

" _ **El mar no conoce límites"**_

" _ **La almeja guarda su forma de generación en generación"**_

" _ **El arcoiris aparece de tiempo en tiempo, sin desaparecer jamás"**_

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Problemas en Varia (cuatro años en el futuro y 3 meses)...**

El líder de Varia se paseaba por los jardines del castillo, ultimamente habia agarrado aquella rutina después de estar encerrado autorizando y revisando las misiones asignadas a sus subordinados. Era raro, pero "el jefe idiota", extrañamente había estado realizando sus misiones sin chistar o quejarse como siempre hacía.

En aquellos momento solo se encontraban en el castillo algunos de los empleados domésticas, aunque también estaban Nagi y Mammon. Chasqueo la lengua, pero aun así no dijo nada, sabía acerca del pacto secreto que habían realizado los integrantes de Varia. Por lo menos uno ellos se quedaría, a vigilarlo.

"Esos idiotas..."

"Estaba embarazado, no era un inútil..."

Continuó caminando mientras meditaba algunas cosas. Como mínimo estaría unos cuatro meses sin poder mantener un servicio activo en Varia. Por lo menos Xanxus ya no lo atosigaba con lo idea de que se casaran,

* * *

 **En una cafetería en uno de los suburbios de Italia…**

Nana miraba a Xanxus. A decir verdad, "Xan-kun", como lo llamaba internamente tenía un rostro un tanto contrariado. Hace algunos días Tsu-kun le había comentado que Xanxus iba a ser papá, ella tenía la ligera sospecha de quién era el afortunado.

— Así que , Xanxus-san. ¿Qué crees que sea el bebé?

Xanxus miro a la castaña, aquella mujer tenía una intuición tan aguda como el viejo y como Tsuna. A decir, verdad había algunas veces en que aun no lo creía del todo. Él sería padre.

— Lo que sea estará bien —medito, aunque no temía por el bebé en ese momento.

Ere un hombre de 29 años, pero nunca se había imaginado formando una familia. Tal vez cuando era niño, pero cuando descubrió que no era el hijo consanguíneo del viejo volcó todos sus objetivos en obtener el mando de Vongola por la fuerza. Aunque claro que era un fastidio todo el trabajo y papeleo que veía realizar constantemente a la bas.. Squalo.

"El matrimonio."

Era lógico que él no dejaría que su hijo no llevará su apellido, aún recordaba que cuando se lo comento a Timoteo, este salió corriendo, un par de horas después se enteró que el viejo y Squalo estaban comprando medio zona departamental para bebé.

— Xanxus-san —escucho la voz de Nana.

— Eh…

— Pareces, no se como decirlo —comentó la mujer—. Cuando te conocí, parecía como si no supieras exactamente qué hacer, pero esta vez es distinto —comentó la mujer—. Aquella vez tu mirada lucía algo, irritada. Pero ahora, parece ser que no sabes cómo llegar al corazón de Squalo-san.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Es muy fácil, mi instinto. Siempre supe que ustedes terminarían juntos, al igual que Mukuro y Tsu-kun.

— Oh, en serio —comento Xanxus retomando un poco de humor—. De hecho parecen tan opuestos.

— Es lo mismo. No es cuestión de ser iguales para poderse entender, es más… como complementarse mutuamente.

— Pero… él.

— Bueno, recuerda que aún esta tenso, necesitas brindarle confianza —sonrió la castaña—. Tengo una idea, por que no van juntos al cine.

Xanxus enarcó la ceja.

— ¿cine?

— Sí, una salida casual.

Xanxus medito un momento las palabras de Nana, las salidas más casuales que ellos habían tenido era ir de misiones, cualquier lugar de la casa para tener sexo. Ok, tal vez nunca había hablado mucho con Squalo. Pero es que cuando se veina, no había necesidad de palabras, más bien eran groserías.

 **Continuará….**

 **Me pregunto qué película irán a ver Xanxus y Squalo, estoy abierta a sugerencias :)**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Oh, tenía siglos que Byakuran no hacía su aparición en escena, pero bueno era debido a que él susodicho en cuestión estaba preparándose mentalmente mientras comía una tonelada de malvaviscos.

Ahora sí, ladies and gentlemen (no se si haya lectores niños), en el proximo cap nos vamos a los trancazos, así que preparen sus corazones para las batallas, la adrenalina y sobretodo el suspenso.

Se que últimamente los capítulos han estado muy cortos, pero en parte también es a que de alguna forma me puse a escribir un par de historias que realmente quería escribir para otros fandoms.

Solecito, m(_ _)m, perdón por el atraso con tu oneshot, llevo un par de paginas, pero aun me faltan afinar detalles, tenme paciencia.

Que emoción, por cierto casi llegó a los 200 reviews, en amor yaoi, no prometo mucho, pero ya veré qué clase de especial prepararé. *-*


	57. Dentro del fuego

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mio. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** Recientemente me puse a releer y encontré cada cosa y termine haciendo mis frases favoritas del fic.

1\. Chaoss (el saludo oficial de Reborn).

2\. Ya no estas en Kansas, Dorothy (Colonello a Hibari-san).

3\. Me gusta llamarte por tu nombre, Tsunayoshi-kun, es un desperdicio recortar tu nombre. (Mukuro a Tsuna).

4\. En serio piensas que infundir temor te dará su lealtad, incluso algun dia un perro entrenado bajo el miedo es capaz de morder a su amo (Hibari a Xanxus).

5\. Nunca pensé que ganarias con un dibujo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Eres maldad pura (Mukuro a Tsuna)

6\. Hibari-san, por favor asegúrese de vigilar bien sus territorios (Tsuna de Kokuyo a Hibari de Namimori).

7\. Entonces Xanxus-sensei. ¿Usted es el maestro de arte? déjeme decirle que vi su primer trabajo. (Mukuro a Xanxus).

8\. No seas tan tímido Reborn, admite que quieres que sobre todo quieres que cuide a Lambo. (Tsunayoshi a Reborn),

9\. Es usted demasiado lindo. Es como un pequeño malvavisco (Byakuran a Tsunayoshi).

10\. Gracias, pero prefiero comer fruta. Y siendo más específicos, prefiero las piñas (Tsunayoshi a Byakuran).

hora del rodeo (Lambo).

12\. Tienen dos opciones… o se arreglan para convivir o mueren juntos, sea cual sea su desicion yo me divertiré (Reborn a Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto y Ryohei).

13\. No es cuestión de ser iguales para poderse entender, es más.. como completarse mutuamente (Nana a Xanxus).

Y también me encontré con que en un capítulo a Squalo lo rebautizó como "Saulo", cada cosa y dedazo que me encontré U_U

 **Agradecimientos:** Solecito, Yamii Nara y a hinata, gracias por leer y comentar, son un encanto. Por cierto si han leído todo el fic, les informo que llevamos 355 hojas :)

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo LVII: Dentro del fuego.**

 **Castillo Varia, 10 años en el futuro…**

Últimamente los integrantes de Varia habían estado ocupados, Xanxus estaba sentado mientras divagaba en sus propias cavilaciones. Todos los Varia compartían un profundo sentimiento de odio y venganza en contra de la familia Millefiore.

— Últimamente han estado muy tranquila la familia Millefiore —comentó Luss.

— Tsk… esa maldita basura me asegurare de matarlos con mis propias manos —gruño Xanxus.

— Ushishi, entonces no entiendo que seguimos haciendo en este lugar —comentó Bel.

— Bel-senpai, si tuvieras cerebro sabrias que no podemos ir a ciegas en contra de Byakuran.

Sin previo aviso un cuchillo salió lanzado hacia donde estaba Fran.

— Senpai, es peligroso jugar con cuchillos —reclamo con voz serena el menor—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde esta Nagi-sensei?

— Nagi-chan, ahora que lo dices se suponía que ya tenía que haber vuelto de su misión con los Vongola —comentó Luss.

— Squalo-senpai, tampoco está —comentó el chico de cabellos verdes.

Los Varia, se quedaron en silencio.

— Squalo… ¿donde carajos se metio esa basura? —gruño Xanxus.

— Jefe, tranquilícese —pidió Leviathan—. Debe estar atendiendo algunos asuntos.

* * *

 **En los jardines del castillo de los Varia…**

Squalo caminaba fastidiado, cuando encontrara a aquella mocosa se encargaría de encadenarla, desde la mañana tenía un extraño presentimiento. Estaba tan cerca de llegar cuando escucho como un estruendo cerca de uno de los muros, de inmediato el espadachín de Varia salió corriendo hacia el lugar. Al llegar vio como el muro estaba completamente destrozado, pero sobre todo.

Él, se encargaría de matar de la forma más cruel al que se haya atrevido a ser capaz de tal cosa. De pronto sintió como se le escapaba el alma, cuando vio a su hija en medio de aquel lugar. Reconoció de inmediato sus cabellos de color plateado de su hija, mientras se tallaba los ojos, se escuchaba un leve gimoteo por parte de la menor. Squalo estaba más que furioso y en cuanto encontrara al malnacido que provocó el dichoso ataque lo reduciría a cachitos.

La menor seguía llorando, cuando de pronto se escuchó los pasos de los demás integrantes de Varia acercarse al lugar del atentado. Xanxus chasqueo los dientes al ver a su primogénita llorar.

Luss y Leviathan, quienes venían en compañía de Xanxus se acercaron de inmediato a la menor.

— Cuidenla, me encargaré de eliminar a la basura —afirmó Xanxus.

— Y yo me encargaré de hacerlos cachitos —agregó Squalo mientras desenfunda su espada.

Los demás miembros de Varia de inmediato tomaron a la niña en brazos.

— Tranquilízate —pidió Luss mientras la arrullaba en sus brazos.

—

De pronto aparecieron dos integrantes de Millefiore, solo eran dos intrusos. Esos malditos sujetos de Millefiore los estaban subestimando si creían que esto se iba a quedar así.

— Boo —dijo la adolescente mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro.

— Bluebell, compórtate —habló el niño de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes esmeralda..

— Pero nii-san —habló la menor—. Es obvio que nosotros somos muy superiores —aseguró la de cabellera azul.

Xanxus estaba más que cabreado con aquellos mocosos.

— ¡DEJEN DE FASTIDIAR ESCORIAS! —gruño más que fastidiado el cielo furioso.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia vongola, 10 años en el futuro…**

El día era normal, o al menos lo más normal desde que había quedado atrapado en el futuro. Reborn lo entrenaba, y algunas veces combatía en contra de Mukuro y Hibari-san. En las noches tenía suerte de ser capaz de llegar a la cama, sentía dolores en partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabia que existian. Pero lo único que encontraba recurrente además de los días de entrenamiento, era su sueño, se repetía de alguna forma.

Se recostó sobre la cama todo estaba oscuro, no distinguía nada, y de pronto encontraba con una pequeña luz, caminaba hasta acercarse lo suficiente, y entonces lo veía la figura de un cachorro de león, de color amarillo y con la melena de la flama de la última voluntad. Al ver a aquel animal, se sintió algo temeroso.

Levemente, escucho como llamaban a su puerta. Abrió los ojos de forma perezosa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Adelante —dijo el castaño de forma cansina.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron, Hayato y Lambo.

— Juudaime, le trajimos la cena —comentó el joven guardián de la tormenta.

— No hacía falta chicos, estaba a punto de ir al comedor a cenar con ustedes.

— No te exijas demasiado Tsuna, notamos que estas cansado —comentó Lambo—, y más con ese sádico como tutor.

— Estoy bien… —un claro bostezo escapó de los labios del menor.

— Juudaime, debería dormir pronto.

— Aun puedo cenar —dijo el castaño al ver la cena.

De pronto Tsuna tuvo un extraño presentimiento, y sin pensarlo o siquiera dudarlo se puso de pie.

— Agáchense —ordenó de inmediato el castaño.

Gokudera y Bovino obedecieron sin preguntar a pesar de encontrar extraño el comportamiento habitual de su jefe.

Y de pronto solo estaban entre escombros. Los menores se incorporaron a pesar del aturdimiento, la mansión estaba parcialmente destruida.

— Juudaime, ¿se encuentra bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó el guardián de la tormenta al incorporarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás se acercaran a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! —fue lo primero que exclamó el guardián de la lluvia.

— Sí, solo estamos aturdidos —respondió Lambo, mientras se limpiaba un los escombros de sus pantalones.

Reborn llegó caminando, como si se tratará de un felino.

— Así que, creen que con esto nos vencerán.

Tsuna al igual que los presentes miraron a Reborn, tenía la apariencia de un adolescente.

— ¡¿Reborn?! —artículo Tsuna—. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

— No es nada serio, solo son los efectos del trinisette —comentó el hitman—. Debemos darles la bienvenida a los intrusos —aseguró el hitman adolescente.

— Kufufu, al parecer quieren jugar con fuego —comentó Mukuro al ver parte del lugar siendo consumido por las llamas.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kokuyo, tiempo presente…**

Los mayores observaron a los menores.

— Estas dispersa —le gruño Hayato a Nagi.

— No es eso, es solo que ya comenzó.

Hayato y Lambo miraron a la guardiana de Varia un tanto expectantes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Byakuran comenzó a moverse —fue la respuesta de la mujer.

— Estas diciendo —hablo Lambo.

— No hay equivocación.

— Tsk… maldición —gruño la tormenta.

— Tenemos que hacer algo —espetó Lambo.

— Nosotros solo podemos esperar —aseguro Nagi—. Pero, necesito que me hagan un favor.

— Habla de una buena vez.

— Sus cajas armas deben regresar al futuro.

Lambo y Hayato miraron a Nagi extrañados.

— Este conflicto debe ser terminado con los anillos Vongola —aseguro—. Boss.

— Si es por Juudaime, lo haré —dijo con convicción la tormenta.

— Ya no deben tardar en regresar —comentó Lambo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los jóvenes guardianes estuvieran enfrente de ellos. De inmediato los más jóvenes presintieron la extraña aura de los mayores.

— Takeshi —gruño Gokudera—. Asegurate de darle esto a mi yo del pasado —comentó la tormenta mientras le entregaba la caja animal de Uri.

— Espera, a que te refieres. Gokudera.

— Nosotros no podemos regresar al futuro —aseguró Nagi—. Pero ustedes sí, por eso tienen que regresar con nuestras cajas armas.

— Ey, Ryohei. Cuida de Gyuudon —dijo Lambo mientras le daba la caja de color verde.

— Explicate —interrumpió la voz de Mukuro.

— Byakuran ya atacó la base de Vongola. Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei, Takeshi. Tienen que ir a ayudar en el futuro.

— Y como se supone, ¿que iremos? —rumio la niebla.

— Yo… ayudaré —respondió el joven pelirrojo de lentes que se acercaba.

— Irie-san —saludo Nagi.

— Espere, tu perteneces a Millefiore —gruño Hayato.

— Hayato-san, Lambo-san. Irie-san, es un aliado de Vongola. El ha estado ayudada a Vongola internamente.

— ¿Pero? —se quejo el de cabellos plateados.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo —fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba una granada.

— Eso es, ¡¿una granda de los diez años? —comentó Lambo sorprendido.

— Sí —admitió el pelirrojo—. Tengan cuidado —pido el pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba la granada a los menores.

* * *

 **Base de la familia Vongola, diez años en el futuro…**

Hibari miraba el lugar. Lo único que lamentaba es que no iba a poder morder hasta la muerte a aquellos sujetos.

— Tsunayoshi-kun. Cuidate —fueron las palabras de Mukuro antes de desaparecer en una nube rosa.

Tsuna abrió los ojos. De pronto los adultos habían desaparecido. En el peor momento posible, y bajo un ataque enemigo.

— Dame-Tsuna, concentrate —ordenó el hitman.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** pues que puedo decir, desde el principio me imagine que Xanxus y Squalo iban a tener una tiburoncita, lo difícil como siempre es pensar en nombres, pero bueno buscando nombres italianos, me encontré con "Tiburtia" y con el nombre de "Selene", aun me estoy decidiendo :)

 **Tiburtia:** Proviene del latino Tiburtius/Tiburtia. Antiguamente usado como calificativo étnico **Selene:** Nombre de la diosa griega personificación de la Luna.

* * *

 **Bonus chapter…**

 **Cita en el cine…**

Squalo miraba a las parejas que pululaban en el cine, tanto sentimentalismo no iba con el. Miro el reloj, —maldito jefe estúpido—, ya se había tardado en llegar y eso que el idiota de Xanxus le había dicho que no se tardará. Estaba a punto de irse cuando llegó Xanxus, y por si fuera poco el jefe idiota vestía formal. Ok, no tenia idea de quien aconsejaba a Xanxus, pero una cosa era aconsejarlo y otra muy diferente era que el cielo furioso de Varia obedeciera.

Xanxus lo miro.

— Jefe idiota, acaso no piensas decir nada por llegar media hora tarde.

— No —respondió Xanxus.

— No entiendo por qué me pides que venga.

— Recomiendan la película —respondió con simplicidad Xanxus.

— Aja —bufo Squalo.

Squalo miro la pelicula. "Masacre en texas", vagamente recordaba que Bel, afirmaba que la película era demasiado comica.

— Oe, ¿quieres alguna bebida?

Squalo miró extrañado a Xanxus. Xanxus, si su mismo jefe idiota le estaba preguntando de manera amable si quería algo de beber.

— Un jugo —respondió de forma escueta.

Pasarán algunos minutos, cuando vio que Xanxus regresaba con media dulcería, palomitas y comida chatarra.

Entraron al lugar, vio que había muchas parejas, abrazandose.

— No hace frío —murmuró Squalo sin pensar.

— ¿por que haria frio? —cuestiono Xanxus.

— Eh, nada. Solo decia.

Un par de minutos pasar´na antes de que se aparana las luces.

Squalo y Xanxus miraron brevemente la introducción de la película.

— Una motosierra, eso no asusta a nadie —se quejo Xanxus.

— No se en que piensan, pero yo ya me hubiera cargado al sujeto de la motosierra —admitió Squalo.

Las personas que estaban sentados cerca de ese par, comenzaron a sentirse incómodos. Xanxus y Squalo no dudaban en dar cátedra y consejos de cómo debería asesinar aquel asesino, o de cómo las víctimas deberían asesinarlo. Esto ocasionó que la sala de pronto se quedará vacía, cuando comenzaron a pasar los créditos de la película ellos seguían en un debate.

— Pudo haber sido más realista —opino Xanxus.

— Sí, la verdad exageraron la sangre —admitió el de cabellos blancos—. Bel me comentó que el se habia muerto de la risa con cada escena surrealista.

— Tiene razón, no entiendo por que las basuras salieron despavoridas —comentó Xanxus.

Ambos Varia salieron de lugar. Cuando curiosamente escucharon que iba una pareja, hablando del nombre de sus futuro hijo.

— Oe, ¿como se va a llamar? —inquirió Xanxus.

— Se va a llamar igual que mi abuelo, Tiburtio.

— Espera, no me gusta el nombre.

— El que va a dar a luz soy yo, así que te jodes.

— Había pensado en Timoteo o Xanxus Junior.

— Aja, que nombres tan originales.

— Espera, no le puedes poner así.

— Claro que lo hará —dijo Squalo con voz decidida.

— Y si es niña —murmuró Xanxus.

— Es fácil, Tiburtia.

— Espera podemos negociar.

— Oh, ¿que me ofreces?

 **Notas finales del bonus:** Yamii Nara **,** jaja gracias por la idea, la verdad no he visto la película, pero si Squalo y Xanxus la vieran, esto ocurriría.


	58. Preámbulo

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mío. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes, para poder escribir el fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** hola me extrañaron, ok, posiblemente extrañaron más a la continuación que a mí, en serio lamento la horrible tardanza, en estos momentos he estado demasiado absorta con demasiadas cosas y algunos o muchos asuntos de la uni, pero dejando eso de lado, aquí sin más preámbulos la continuación. **m(_ _)m**

 **De antemano lamento cualquier desperfecto en la actualización, tuve que publicar desde el celular. También mañana responderé sus lindos reviews.**

 **Agradecimientos:** como siempre gracias por el apoyo a **ItouMiyu** (por cierto Solecito, de qué va tu nick, ciertamente me recuerda a la protagonista de W Juliet). **TokyoFujioka** (perdón por preocuparte, solo puedo decirte que sigo viva); **hinata** (ya que me recordaste a Mukuro, solo puedo decirte que tenía otros planes a futuro con el Mukuro del futuro, pero solo diré que se aplazaron), **Yamii Nara** (espero que el capítulo aclare todas tus dudas, y si, técnicamente Vongola y Millefiore ya están en guerra). **Yola1996acuario** (que te puedo decir Xanxus y Squalo están hechos para estar juntos y más con una hija de por medio).

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

.-.

 **Capítulo LVIII: Preámbulo**

 **Base de la familia Vongola, diez años en el futuro…**

– Dame-Tsuna, concéntrate –ordenó el hitman.

Tsuna siguió la orden de forma mecánica, ni una sola queja salió de su boca. Todo había pasado a segundo plano, miro a su alrededor le costaba poner sus pensamientos en orden debido a la conmoción del ataque. La apariencia más joven de Reborn no era relevante, estaban bajo amenaza, podía sentirlo no era necesario que nadie se lo dijera. Recordó lo verdaderamente importante y con la mirada analizo a sus amigos.

– Hayato, Lambo –dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a ellos–, ¿se encuentran bien?

La preocupación se escuchaba en la voz del castaño.

– Juudaime –musito Hayato mientras se ponía de pie–, no se preocupe –aseguro la tormenta–. Estoy bien solo tenemos un par de escombros y polvos –se apresuró.

Lambo no tardó mucho en recuperarse de impacto anterior. Aun así su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar levemente al notar la mansión destrozada.

– Fue bueno que nos avisaras, Tsuna –comentó Bovino mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

– Debemos preocuparnos por quien sea que haya atacado la mansión –rumio Reborn intentando contener su enojo. El hitman claramente sabía que existían siempre dentro de la mafia ese tipo de ataques imprevistos de hecho había sido muy tonto esperar que la familia Millefiore estuviera tan pasiva.

– Buenas tardes –se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Su andar era sumamente lento, a pesar del aturdimiento inicial de inmediato Tsuna y los demás se pusieron alerta, el décimo ya tenía colocados sus guantes, Hayato sacó de su caja arma el "Flame Arrow", Lambo se había colocado los cuernos y el hitman miraba como poco a poco el polvo comenzaba a asentarse en el suelo.

En frente de ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rojos rizados. El sujeto en cuestión los veía con sus ojos marrones con cierto aire de pereza.

– Me sorprende que sobrevivieran –comentó el desconocido.

Reborn analizó al desconocido de forma fugaz.

– Verán, vengo a buscar los anillos Vongola y a la líder de los arcobalenos –explicaba mientras su anillo comenzaba a emitir llamas de la tormenta.

– ¡BASTARDO! –gruño la tormenta mientras le apuntaba con sus arma.

Tsuna observaba todo. Esto era la guerra. Y no solo eso su contraparte del futuro ya era el líder de Vongola. A pesar de que todo en su vida había comenzado a cambiar paulatinamente, no era capaz de verse a sí mismo como un líder mafioso. Ciertamente Reborn era sumamente testarudo a la hora de decirle: "no me importa lo que pienses o quieras, tú serás el siguiente líder de Vongola".

Lo sabía. Pero aun así no era capaz de comprenderlo. Toda su vida solo había querido ser una persona normal, tener amigos y en algun punto de su vida enamorarse. Pero esta situación lo aterraba, lo atormentaba el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran en aquella situación debido a él.

"Yo soy el culpable", aquel pensamiento le llegó directo.

En el pasado, el simplemente hubiera permanecido quieto dejando que lo golpearan, sin hacer nada. Aguantando el dolor de los golpes sin quejarse. No obstante ahora era diferente, no se trataba solo de él.

"Cálmate", se reprendió mentalmente.

Justo ahora se encontraba enfrente de ellos un enemigo.

– ¿Quién eres? –interrogó el cielo intentando ocultar el temblor de su voz.

– Vaya el joven jefe Vongola –respondió sardónicamente mientras apreciaba al castaño–. Pareces demasiado simple –añadió–. Me sorprende que Byakuran-sama no te haya eliminado todavía.

Gokudera estalló en cólera. –Maldito, deja de ofender a Juudaime.

– Soy el guardián de la tormenta de Byakuran-sama –agregó con sumo respeto el nombre el jefe de White Spell–. Mi nombre es Zakuro una de las seis coronas funerarias. Vengo a buscar a Yuni-sama –arrastró el nombre con desagrado en el timbre de su voz–. Aunque siendo sinceros. Me sorprende que Byakuran-sama quiera verla, después de su traición. Lo mismo va para Irie.

.-.

– Hime. ¿Se encuentra bien? –se apresuró a preguntar Gamma.

– Estoy bien –musitó la menor.

Hacía solo unos segundos, Yuni le había advertido a Gamma acerca del inminente ataque de la corona funeraria de la tormenta.

– Debemos salir de este lugar.

– No –negó la menor con la cabeza, no podía seguir rehuyendo de sus obligaciones–. Sea lo que sea que ocurra de ahora en adelante debo presenciarlo con mis propios ojos.

– Pero.

– Debemos confiar en la voluntad de Tsuna-kun y sus guardianes.

El rubio, no comento nada. Mucho menos cuando él mismo era capaz de ver la mirada decidida de su jefa.

.-.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos. Analizo el lugar en donde se encontraba. Ciertamente lucía igual no obstante se sentía algo diferente. Busco a su alrededor y localizó a los guardianes del sol, de la niebla y de la nube.

– Ese viaje fue extremo –admitió Ryohei mientras se levantaba.

– Algo va mal –comentó la niebla.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestiono el guardián de la lluvia.

Hibari permanecía con el semblante sereno procedio a hablar – Se suponía que llegaríamos con los demás herbívoros –sentenció.

Mukuro soltó una de sus usuales sonrisas. –Al parecer estamos en la recepción –dijo el ilusionista mientras sacaba su tridente.

Yamamoto de inmediato sacó a Shigure Kintoki, mientras Ryohei se colocaba en posición de pelea.

Mukuro se dirigió a atacar a su izquierda, y de inmediato quedó revelada una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

– Eres bastante hábil –admitió el extraño.

Los jóvenes miraron al extraño, el enemigo portaba una máscara de color roja. Al ilusionista se le asemejo de aquella máscara que utilizaban los ogros en el festival.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas antes de que se dieran cuenta, el guardián de la nube ya había comenzado a morder hasta la muerte a hombre de la máscara.

– Oya, que impaciente. Ave-ku –antes de que el de ojos heterocromaticos terminara de hablar se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

Un rápido conteo bajo la mirada afilada de Hibari. – Quince –musito el líder del comité disciplinario mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, era hora de morder a los herbívoros.

Los guardianes ya estaban alerta.

– Torikabuto. Soy la a corona funeraria de la niebla –musitaron al unísono aquellos sujetos.

– Debe ser una ilusión –aseveró Yamamoto con la mirada.

– No importa, solo debo morderlos a todos hasta la muerte –aseguro Hibari.

– Kufufu –río–. No es tan simple. Parecen títeres –señaló Mukuro.

.-.

El guardián de la tormenta no era muy paciente, pero sin lugar a dudas el protegería a Juudaime.

– Vaca –ordenó con tono autoritario –cuida a Juudaime.

– No es necesario que me lo pidas, Ahodera –respondió Lambo–. Pero, ese sujeto.

– Hayato, Lambo. Cuidado.

Antes de que se percataran Reborn intervino. – No tengo tiempo de jugar.

– Pensé que no intervendrá arcobaleno –comentó Zakuro.

– Esto no es solo por Vongola. También estas involucrando a la líder de los arcobalenos. Bajo ninguna situación dejaré que esa sabandija de Byakuran le ponga un solo dedo encima a Yuni.

El comentario del pelinegro pareció ofender sumamente al contrario.

El pelirrojo lo miro con recelo tenía entendido que los arcobalenos eran los guardianes del trinisette por esa misma razón no debía subestimar a su enemigo, mucho menos cuando los rumores decían que Reborn era el arcobaleno más fuerte. A Zakuro no le interesaba en lo absoluto nada que no estuviera relacionado con Byakuran-sama. Miro al supuesto jefe de Vongola, sin duda alguna ese ser no era más que un enclenque y debilucho aun así su contraparte del futuro le dificulto las cosas al cielo de Mare en su momento. Analizo levemente a sus oponentes.

– No hay escape, entreguen los anillos –ordeno.

– Quien carajo te crees maldito. A Juudaime no le ordenas nada –gruño Hayato.

– Como quieran –dijo mientras se disponía a atacar.

Reborn lo noto de inmediato.

– Manténganse al margen. Tsuna tu prioridad es proteger a Yuni y al mismo tiempo no debes dejar que los anillos caigan en manos del enemigo. Vongola siempre será Vongola y no nos vamos a dejar intimidar.

Tsuna quería interferir, solo se contuvo debido a la seriedad de las palabras de su tutor. Reborn, este no era su sádico tutor que siempre había conocido, a su vez era un poco diferente. El hitman lucia completamente cabreado.

– Reborn-san, déjeme ayudarlo –susurró la tormenta.

– Gokudera, Vaca solo observen y aprendan.

Los menores iban a protestar pero la mirada afilada de Reborn hizo que se mantuvieran al margen. Sawada contemplo al adolescente de fedora, la misma mirada fiera que alguna vez le mostraba el hitman. Antes de darse cuenta Zakuro se lanzó dispuesto a atacar sus adversarios.

– Parece que eres sordo –la voz era burlona y seria a la vez. El integrante de Millefiore nunca noto cuando el hitman se interpuso en su ataque.

– Arcobaleno.

– Dije que sería tu oponente –completo el hitman mientras León adquiría la forma de una pistola.

– Que diferencia habrá.

– Deberías saberlo. Observar también sirve para aprender. Quiero que esos tres observen el diverso uso de las llamas.

Los presentes estaban en silencio. Reborn parecía disfrutar de aquella pelea. Era la primera vez que ellos presenciaban a Reborn pelear, el aura del sicario se mostraba imponente.

El joven decimo miraba en silencio la pelea. Sin duda alguna lo veía claramente. Las llamas emitidas del sol y la tormenta. Había algo inusual en las llamas rojas lo noto estaban consumiendo su alrededor lo que tocaban.

Zakuro sentía el regio poder de Reborn. Se suponía que el arcobaleno debía estar débil debido al efecto del trinisette. Era su idea o el contrario comenzaba a encogerse. Debía asegurar su historia por el bien de Byakuran-sama. Estaba por activar su caja arma cuando una bala de dio en la mano.

– Una arma no sirve si no eres capaz de usarla –comento Reborn al ver la caja en el suelo.

Zakuro sonrió. Siempre estaban preparados para una segunda opción. Su mejor carta "la caja de la matanza". Reborn lo noto y antes de que Zakuro hiciera algo le disparo sin error alguno en el corazón, los ojos del adversario se abrieron de la impresión.

– No sabía que en Millefiore fueran una bola de suicidas –musito tranquilamente–. Aun así llegar a ese extremo.

– De que hablas –gruño Zakuro mientras caía en sus rodillas.

– Eso. Lo que sea que tenía en el pecho estaba consumiendo tus llamas. Deberías haberlo notado.

Zakuro abrió atónito los ojos.

– No jodas –espeto molesto mientras jadeaba, era normal sentir que la vista se le nublaba.

– Esa caja. Estaba consumiendo tu llama vital, no tus llamas de la tormenta –asevero el hitman.

La corona funeraria callo. Tsuna miraba como Gokudera y Lambo festejaban la aparente victoria de Reborn. Recordó la prueba de sucesión.

– Dame-Tsuna. Debes comprenderlo mejor que nadie, esto no es un juego.

Las palabras del hitman lo calaron hasta los huesos.

– Yo.

– No importa lo que pase en el futuro. Tú debes eliminar a Byakuran –afirmo Reborn.

– Pero…

– No seas ingenuo Tsuna. Ellos te matarían mil veces sin tentarse el corazón.

.-.

Torikabuto se encontraba en el suelo.

– Pensé que esto sería alguna dificultad –admitió Mukuro–. Demasiado fácil para mí gusto.

– Aun así, siento que algo no está bien –comento Yamamoto.

La pelea en contra del enemigo duro apenas unos cuantos minutos. Hibari bostezaba y Ryohei miraba al derrotado.

– Felicidades –se escuchó la voz resonando por el lugar–. Pensar que vencerían a Torikabuto.

Apareció caminando un hombre vestido de blanco.

– ¿Quién eres? –interrogo Yamamoto.

– Oh, lo siento que descortés de mi parte el no presentarme ante ustedes –sonrió mientras los miraba–. Mi nombre es Byakuran Gesso, el jefe de la familia Millefiore.

Aquella sonrisa les crispaba los nervios.

– Es bueno ver que trajeron con ustedes los anillos. Todo de acuerdo al plan.

– Kufufu, pareces muy confiado –alego Rokudo.

– Mukuro-kun –menciono Byakuran–. Me sorprende que estés ayudando a la familia Vongola, se de tu odio hacia la mafia.

– Veras. No tiene sentido si no soy yo el que elimina a la mafia.

– Tan divertido como siempre.

– Habla de una vez, ¿en dónde están nuestros amigos? –indago Yamamoto.

– Mande a Zakuro para que los guiara. No deben tardar en llegar.

La paciencia no era una virtud propia de Hibari Kyoya, en cuando vio la desagradable sonrisa de aquel sujeto no pudo evitar reprimir su deseo por morderlo hasta la muerte. Hibari era un hombre de acciones, no de palabras se apresuró a lanzarse al ataque posiblemente aquella presa lo divertiría más.

– Vamos Kyoya-kun. Ten un poco más de paciencia –alego el de cabellos blancos mientras detenía su ataque. Veamos. Todos estarán aquí pronto.

.-.

– ¡¿Reborn?! –Exclamó el castaño al ver a su tutor convertido en un niño de unos ocho años–. Te…

Sin embargo el pelinegro lo pateo.

– Dame-Tsuna haces un escándalo por nada.

– Pero Tsuna tiene razón, te estas volviendo más joven –repuso Lambo.

– Era obvio que esto pasaría –admitió–. Aun así debemos apresurarnos, tengo un mal presentimiento.

– Habla claro, Reborn. Si algo te pasa.

– Deben seguir –afirmo el arcobaleno.

– Pero…

– No discutiremos Tsuna. Debes saberlo o te haces el ciego, esto no se va a solucionar de forma diplomática. Si eres listo sabrás que tienes que matar a Byakuran. Una vez que eso pase no hay vuelta atrás.

– Yo.

– Reborn oji-sama –menciono la recién llegada Yuni–. Byakuran se encuentra cerca –admitió la chica.

.-.

– Es la primera vez que veo las cajas Vongola –señalo Byakuran–. Aun así no son tan fuertes y eso que tenían la ventaja de cuatro a uno. Veamos –hablo mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro– Yuni-chan y Tsunayoshi-kun no deben tardar en llegar.

– Ten por seguro que Tsuna te dará una paliza –aseguro Yamamoto.

– Les contaré algo interesante –comenzó a dialogar Gesso–. En todos los mundos siempre faltaba algo para que pudiera utilizar el poder del trinisette.

– Los dueños de cada una de las partes –especulo el guardián de la niebla.

– Bingo –aplaudió levemente el albino–, Mukuro-kun. Ciertamente se necesitan a los dueños, pero hay una parte fundamental. El líder de cada juego. Yuni-chan el cielo de los arcobalenos y Tsunayoshi-kun el cielo de Vongola. Cada juego sigue la voluntad de su líder, eso es un gran problema –balanceo su cabeza en forma negativa–. A pesar de que pude tener a Yuni-chan bajo mi voluntad no sería lo mismo con Tsunayoshi-kun. Pero eso no se aplica a su versión joven, una vez que lleguen los invitados especiales comenzará el show.

– Pareces muy seguro de tu idea –gruño Mukuro.

– Es cierto. También falta cada uno de los dueños. Pero he arreglado ese desperfecto admitió Byakuran mientras mostraba un holograma de las partes reunidas del trinisette.

Los pacificadores mantenían el color de su correspondiente elemento.

– Es cierto que los pacificadores, al igual que los anillos no funcionan sin su respectivo poseedor –aclaro–. No obstante… ¿Qué pasa cuando el poseedor esta sellado dentro de ese objeto?, bingo. Tenemos las piezas del trinisette funcionales.

Un destello de color amarillo atravesó el lugar. El brillo impacto cerca de Byakuran, quien al prever esa clase de acción por parte de Reborn esquivo el ataque.

– Reborn, es bueno volverte a ver, como siempre "tan joven" –aseguro Byakuran con cizaña en sus palabras.

– Chicos –se apresuró a decir Tsuna.

– Es bueno volverte a ver Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna miro al líder de White Spell. Ciertamente sentía el peligro.

– Byakuran. ¿Qué es lo que buscas del trinisette? –pregunto sin apartar su mirada.

Una sonora carcajada fue emitida de los labios de Byakuran. – Vamos Tsunayoshi-kun, es todo lo que tienes que decirme. Tus guardianes te pusieron al corriente de lo que está ocurriendo en esta época.

– He escuchado las versiones de Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro y Ryohei. Por eso estoy preguntándotelo –sentencio.

– Siempre tan divertido Tsunayoshi-kun. Es una verdadera lástima que tu yo del futuro ya no exista.

Los ojos de Tsuna recordaron las palabras de Irie.

– No sería divertido si simplemente te rindieras –admitió Byakuran–. Aun así quería ver que harías en este mundo. Cada mundo paralelo, sin duda siempre ha sido un obstáculo que disfruto destrozar. Deberías saberlo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Nunca haz soñado con la posibilidad de cambiarlo todo.

– No. No cambiaria en nada mi vida actual.

– Tan divertido, imagina un mundo en donde no hubieras conocido a Reborn, todos deseamos algo o me equivoco. Que sería si Rokudo Mukuro no hubiera llegado a la familia Estraneo, si Gokudera Hayato no hubiera sido apartado de su madre biológica, tal vez Hibari Kyoya no sería un carnívoro o incluso Ryohei odiaría el boxeo. Muchas cosas no hubieran sucedido.

– Deja de hablar como si fueras alguien omnipotente –gruño Reborn–. Si fuera tan fácil sería como un videojuego, solo tienes que iniciar desde el principio.

– Por ello vivimos –hablo Yuni–. No todo puede ser felicidad.

– De que huyes –se escuchó la voz de Tsuna–. Lo has hecho incontable cantidad de veces en los mundos paralelos, sé que no soy un genio. Pero para desear iniciar desde el comienzo las cosas.

.-.

 **Castillo Varia, 10 años en el futuro…**

La pelea entre los integrantes de Varia y los miembros de Millefiore estaba en un punto muerto.

– Ligre –llamo Xanxus a su caja arma–. Ruge –ordeno.

El majestuoso león blanco de apariencia majestuosa rugió en dirección a su oponente, aquella mocosa se estaba burlando del él. No eran imaginaciones suyas, pero claramente desde que ella había activado esa caja que ocupaba lugar en su corazón, los ataques que en un inicio le parecieron fuertes estaban decayendo en fuerza y precisión.

La corona funeraria de la lluvia había caído al suelo al ser inhabilitadas sus llamas, con la ayuda de Ligre. Por alguna razón Xanxus pensó en el cuento de la sirenita, y no era que el fuera un fan y ávido lector de aquellas cursilerías, casi recordaba que Squalo lo descuartizaba al leerle el mugroso cuento a su hija. Una imperceptible sonrisa surco su rostro. Recordó que Superbi estuvo alrededor de una hora intentando consolar a la menor; y como olvidar los gritos que resonaron por todo el castillo, eso sin olvidar que los demás integrantes de Varia se unieron al regaño. Pero él no tenía la culpa, claramente recordó cuando Bel le conto a su princesa acerca de Jack el destripador.

Regresando a lo que Xanxus observaba, no podía decir que sentía pena por ella. La miro que de forma quejosa apenas se movía sin lugar a dudas era porque la de cabello azul ya no podía mantener aquel perímetro de llamas de lluvia a su alrededor.

Por su parte Squalo, estaba lidiando con la corona funeraria del sol. Daisy.

Squalo estaba más que fastidiado de hacer una y mil veces sushi de aquel sujeto de cabello verde. Aun así lo noto, su adversario lucia cansado sin olvidar que el tiempo para regenerar y sanar heridas del enemigo estaba comenzando a ser más lento.

 **Continuará…**

.-.

 **Especial: la sirenita.**

Se podría decir que Xanxus Vongola ya se había acostumbrado al relacionado a ser padre. Pero eso no quería decir que estaba preparado para cuidar a su hija de tres años cuando todos los demás integrantes de Varia estaban fuera debido a las misiones.

Observo a su hija de tres años, ella parecía indispuesta a dormir temprano.

– Es hora de ir a la cama –ordeno Xanxus.

– Pero aun no tengo sueño.

– Porque ya es tarde para las niñas pequeñas –respondió evitando el uso de lenguaje soez.

– Quiero que me leas un cuento –pido mientras le entregaba a su padre un libro–. Este me lo dio la tía Nagi.

– Solo uno –advirtió.

– De acuerdo.

Sin lugar a dudas su hija era una excelente negociante, eso no tenía nada que ver en que él era un padre consentidor.

Leyó el cuento mientras su hija lo miraba sumamente emocionada con el comienzo de la historia, pero de pronto la historia se tornó algo lúgubre. "La bruja le pidió a la sirenita que le diera su lengua darle piernas", y eso no era lo tétrico, pero su hija aparentemente no le do mucha importancia al hecho de que la bruja "corto la lengua de la sirenita con una daga".

Xanxus continuo con su lectura, sin embargo cuando llego al final del cuento continuo con su lectura "la sirenita no pudo matar al príncipe, a pesar de la oportunidad que sus hermanas le brindaron, y entonces ella salto al agua para convertirse en espuma de mar."

La menor comenzó a sollozar y junto en ese momento los demás Varia estaban de regreso, la pequeña les conto el cuento y los adultos miraron a Xanxus con una mirada reprobatoria.

.-.

 **Notas finales:** hola. Que puedo alegar en mi defensa, estaba en algo así como un descanso de este fic, o mejor bien dicho he estado sin tiempo libre.

No se por alguna razón me acorde del cuento de la sirenita, la culpa la tienen mis primas que por alguna razón terminamos viendo videos de Vocaloid, y de cierta manera vimos la Sirenita con Megurine Luka. Ciertamente la sirenita es un cuento que varía en muchos aspectos, hay un final en el que cuando ella no pudo asesinar al príncipe y está esperando para convertirse en espuma de mar llegan las hijas del viento quienes le dicen que durante 300 años debe hacer buenas acciones, para ganar un alma inmortal como la de los humanos, sinceramente prefiero en final en donde ella se vuelve espuma de mar.


	59. El inicio del final

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mío. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes para poder escribir el fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** se suponía que este capítulo era para el 14 de febrero, pero un par de cosas se atravesaron en mi camino. Necesito ver Deadpool, es lo único que puede curar mi corazón después de ver el raw del segundo especial de Vampire Knight.

 **Agradecimientos:** como siempre muchas gracias a todas la bellas personitas que leen esta historia. Cuando empecé con esta idea me dije, tiene cara de que este fic va para largo, pero incluso me sorprendo cuando veo que estamos cerca de los 60 capítulos.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardaba antes en actualizar era de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca), de momento pasa al estatus " **INDEFINIDO** ".

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo XLIX: El inicio del fin.**

 **Kokuyo, 10 años en el futuro…**

– ¿De qué huyes? –Se escuchó la voz de Tsuna–. Lo has hecho incontable cantidad de veces en los mundos paralelos, sé que no soy un genio. Pero... para desear iniciar desde el comienzo las cosas.

El líder de los anillos Mare comenzó a reír de forma frenética; los presentes se mantuvieron en mutismo sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. Sawada sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y de forma similar Yuni guardó una distancia prudente frente al Gesso. Los guardianes de Vongola miraban aquel gesto que rayaba al borde de la locura.

– Muy gracioso, Tsunayoshi-kun. Sin duda alguna siempre te las ingenias para decir algo así –opinó Gesso–. Tan propio de tú. El bueno para nada _dame-Tsuna_ –canturreo mientras su mirada se tornaba herida–. Tsunayoshi lo vio con cierto miedo hasta la espina dorsal. El rostro del albino mostraba una clara sonrisa, no la típica sonrisa de felicidad o alegría, sin duda alguna si tuviera que describir aquella mueca tan serena y a su vez retorcida.

– Deja de meterte con Juudaime, maldito imbécil –espetó la tormenta–. Tú no lo conoces.

– Es cierto –objeto Lambo–. Tsuna es torpe, pero siempre termina haciendo lo correcto.

– No te atrevas a menospreciar a Tsuna –la mirada de Yamamoto se afilo–. El nunca haría nada tan malvado.

– En serio. Yo malvado –expresó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho–. Muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado en diez años. Después de todo el difunto Sawada Tsunayoshi de esta época ya era el jefe de Vongola. En especial tu –señalo al beisbolista–. ¿En verdad crees que Tsunayoshi-kun sigue siendo tan noble?, hablas de la bondad que existe en la mafia. No podrías ser más idiota. Vongola está lleno de sangre, corrupción. Era lógico que para lograr ser la familia más fuerte pisoteo a todos lo que se le opusieron. El término "aliado" es tan hipócrita, nada de eso es requerido dentro de la mafia. El primer proclamado "primer cielo", "el cielo más fuerte de Vongola" huyó de sus propios actos. Tan atroces y perversos como los de un demonio. ¿Lo sabes?

Byakuran soltó aquella pregunta. Tsuna intuyo que el contrario le estaba preguntando. Internamente sintió el deseo de titubear, recordó la prueba de sucesión. Se sintió incapaz de increparle algo a Byakuran, estaban en el futuro; nunca se preguntó que tanto había cambiado en diez años. Recordó a su versión adulta, no era como si hubiera hablado con él, lo poco que sabía, la carta que su contraparte adulta le había dejado, no respondía nada.

– Hablas demasiado –gruño Reborn–. Es obvio que Tsuna se convertiría en el jefe de Vongola.

La voz del arcobaleno tenía un tono lleno de surgida.

– Reborn. Como siempre te gusta tener la última palabra. Veamos –medito sus palabras–. Ustedes no pueden ir en contra mía. En cada mundo me he encargado de aplastarlos como las insignificantes hormigas que son –sonrió mientras continuaba relatando–. Un nuevo juego siempre inicia, pero al final siempre ganó. Me encanta hacerlos creer que tienen una mínima oportunidad y sin más los destruyo.

– Esto no es un juego –hablo el castaño–. Para ti todo esto es un maldito juego.

– Exacto –admitió–. Debo admitir que siempre es entretenido jugar contigo Tsunayoshi-kun.

Irie escucho las palabras del albino. Desconocía a la persona que se mostraba frente a él con el nombre de Byakuran Gesso. Él pelirrojo se consideraba una persona un tanto retraída, le costaba hacer amigos. Compañeros de trabajos en la escuela era un término un tanto legado, siendo que él era el único que hacia el trabajo. En su pequeño mundo universitario solo conoció a dos personas que sin duda alguna el mismo categorizaría como "amigos".

Byakuran-san y Spanner.

– Byakuran-san –interrumpió Irie–. Detenga esto.

Claramente la voz de Irie era una súplica. El albino enfoco su mirada lavanda en el recién llegado.

– Shou-chan –dijo el nombre con entusiasmo–. Por poco pensé que no te unirías al juego.

– Por favor, detenga esta locura –la voz de Irie se tornó seria.

– Tan poco me conoces –informo el Gesso–. Sabes que una vez que inicia un juego no termina hasta el "Game Over". Deberías saberlo, Shouichi. Tú eres la causa de esto.

El pelirrojo sintió melancolía al escuchar aquellas palabras, por un segundo vislumbro al Byakuran-san que conoció durante la universidad. Aquellos recuerdos tan distantes y lejanos, los más preciados y felices durante aquella época.

– Vamos, Shou-chan. Eres igual que yo. No te rendirás, lo mismo va para mí; a ninguno de los dos nos gusta torcer el brazo. En cada mundo paralelo es igual; al final yo gano.

– ¿Qué es lo que ganas? –Interrogo el ilusionista–. Me intriga tu retorcida mente, Byakuran. Aun así hay demasiados cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué eliminar a Vongola?, ¿que implica Irie en todo esto?

– Mukuro-kun, pensé que te había dejado un par de costillas rotas. Aun así te las arreglaste para ponerte de pie, lo mismo va para cada uno de los demás guardianes de Tsunayoshi-kun. Si no dieran pelea no sería divertido.

– Kufufu.

– Definitivamente los Vongola son divertidos.

* * *

 **Italia, Castillo Varia, 10 años en el futuro…**

Squalo observo como su contrincante emitió un grito; aquello lo desconcertó un poco, pero no se trataba de un hecho aislado casi al mismo tiempo, o mejor bien dicho de forma simultánea la otra intrusa gritó de forma desgarradora. El espadachín se dio cuenta de ese detalle al igual que Xanxus. Las denominadas cajas de matanza empezaron a devorar de forma voraz las llamas de su dueño. No incluso el término dueño parecía impropio en ese momento.

Ambos enemigos quedaron reducidos a nada, de ellos solo quedaron algunas de las ropas y artículos que usaban. Las cajas de matanza brillaban con tal vitalidad, al parecer el término del nombre de las cajas tenía un significado oscuro "consumir la vida del portador".

Xanxus se encamino hacia donde residían las cajas, pero estas de inmediato desaparecieron al igual que los anillos Mare.

– Parece que es hora –notifico Gesso.

Ante esas palabras a su lado aparecieron seis cajas. Yuni sintió un estremecimiento al notar que esas cajas irradiaban la llama vital de los que alguna vez fueron los aliados de Byakuran. Una lagrima escapo del ojo derecho de la joven.

Tsuna sintió una terrible sensación al ver aquellas cajas. No sabía explicarlo.

– Verán –procedió a hablar Gesso–. No necesito a nadie, llegue a esa conclusión. Los integrantes de las coronas funerarias nunca se quejaron, ninguna vez se preguntaron y sobre todo nunca cuestionaron órdenes. A excepción los difuntos guardianes de la nube y el trueno, pero bueno previamente ya me había encargado de ellos. Veamos, o sí. Todas las piezas del trinisette están aquí.

Las cajas se abrieron dejando ver su interior. Los anillos Mare rebosaban del mismo brillo que tenían pero sin la necesidad de su propietario.

– Yuni-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun es momento del final.

Cada pieza del Trinisette brillaba. Aquello alegro a Byakuran.

El castaño sintió el poder rodeando el lugar.

* * *

 **Kokuyo, tiempo presente…**

La mirada de los guardianes se tornó nostálgica al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban. Kokuyo, el Kokuyo de diez años en el pasado. Takeshi de inmediato intercepto a Hayato mientras este se negaba ante aquella escena que tachaba de cursi.

– Al parecer estamos todos reunidos –comento Takeshi sin apartarse del hombres de ojos verdes.

– Compórtate idiota –le reclamo.

– ¿Dónde está Sawada? –preguntó Ryohei.

– Tsuna no está aquí –se apresuró a decir Lambo–. De hecho esperaba que estuviera en Italia.

La tensión de inmediato se sintió en el aire. La nube y la niebla comenzaron a mirarse de forma fiera.

– Ave-kun, hay algo que debe decirnos. Aparte de la conspiración que Nagi, tú y mi esposo planearon a expensa de los guardianes.

– No.

La respuesta seca de Kyoya era más que suficiente para sacar a relucir su estrés e ira acumulados. Hayato bufó fastidiado. En Vongola y en toda la mafia eran muy bien conocidas las contiendas entre el idiota esposo de su estimado Juudaime y el friki de la disciplina. Las miradas de aquellos guardianes eran asesinas, el fuerte deseo de pelea se estaba manifestando. Antes de que los problemáticos sujetos hicieran algo, Hayato intervino.

– Escuchen, par de idiotas, debemos enfocarnos en lo que realmente importa. Eliminemos a Byakuran.

Los reunidos miraron la seriedad y calma característica del guardián de la tormenta.

– No debe ser difícil encontrarlo –comentó Lambo–. Aun así…no estoy seguro de tu plan.

– Tienes una mejor idea vaca idiota –respondió colérico el de cabellos plateados.

– No intervendremos –auguro la nube–. El problema debe ser resuelto en el futuro, cualquier inferencia por parte de nosotros es innecesaria. Sawada Tsunayoshi lo dictamino así.

– Pero –intervino Takeshi–, si encontramos a Byakuran.

– Oya, oya, temes que cambiemos el futuro –atino a decir Rokudo–. Aun así.

– No podemos simplemente quedarnos sin hacer nada –opinó el boxeador.

El ambiente se sentía pesado.

– Deben respetar los deseos de su jefe.

Nagi apareció de forma imprevista.

– Así que tú también estas aquí, es raro porque en el futuro Varia no menciono nada de esto –comento el ilusionista.

– Ah, eso. Se supone que estoy ayudando a la rama principal de la familia –informo sin más la mujer–. Dejando eso de lado, él me pidió que no intentaran hacer alguna locura en su ausencia. Cualquier cambio por mínimo que hagamos en esta época traería consecuencias en el futuro. Boss estaba al tanto de aquella opción, Irie-san nos hablo acerca de ello a Hibari-san y a mí. Cualquier cosa que cambiáramos. Lógicamente afectamos un poco esta tiempo al entrenar a los jóvenes guardianes, es más ellos aún no me debían conocer.

– No tienen querencia tus palabras Nagi. En parte ya afectaron el pasado al venir aquí, involucraron a cada uno de los guardianes jóvenes; escucha lo que estás diciendo. Nos prohíbes buscar a Byakuran.

– Si –sentencio con convicción–. En algún momento los jóvenes regresarán. Y borraremos sus recuerdos del futuro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Notas de la autora:** oh sí, un capitulo muy pequeño para mi gusto.


	60. El inicio del fin (parte II)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mío. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes para poder escribir el fic.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca).

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo LX: El inicio del fin (parte II)**

– Yuni-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun es momento del final.

El anuncio de Byakuran ocasiono que a los presentes se les erizara la piel. Cada individuo presentía aquel enorme poder que resonaba de cada pieza. Gesso tenía un rostro sereno, "su preciado objetivo", "su meta" "la tan anhelada culminación del juego".

Ciertamente le complico un poco las cosas que Tsunayoshi-kun destruyera los anillos, pero aquello no lo molesto, es más sonrió al ver la impredecible respuesta de su enemigo. Claro que tuvo que trabajar de más, pensar en un plan que le permitiera utilizar los anillos Vongola del pasado. Pero… Oh sí, el único problema que lo limitaba. Los dueños de los anillos, tenía el presentimiento de aunque tomara los anillos y a las versiones adultas de los Vongola; ciertamente su plan se iría a pique.

Tomarlo todo.

Así era la lógica de aquel hombre.

Aliados, nada de eso importaba. Recordó la primera vez que tuvo aquella brillante idea. Tomar la llama vital del dueño y el cuerpo para encerrarlo en el anillo.

Preparación.

Requirió bastante tiempo. Los primeros conejillos de india fueron sus guardianes de la nube y del trueno. Eran un simple obstáculo de que tenía que librarse, no obstante y contradiciendo lo que él creía no podía deshacerse de ellos.

– Deberíamos darnos un aplauso por llegar a este momento –propuso–. Sobre todo a los jóvenes Vongola, si no fuera por ustedes, esto no sería posible.

El arcoíris, el mar y la almeja.

– Detén esto –ordeno Tsuna–. Sacrificaste la vida de tus compañeros.

El rostro del albino miro al castaño. Entonces movió la cabeza negando el punto de Sawada.

– Te equivocas Tsunayoshi-kun. Para lograr mi sueño no necesito amigos. Solo a mí mismo.

– Si eso fuera verdad no estaríamos aquí. Tú no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta. Yo lo sé perfectamente. Siempre he dependido de la ayuda de mis amigos.

– Bastante sentimental –comento el líder de Gesso.

Antes de siquiera notarlo el albino arremetió en contra de Sawada.

– Sería todo más fácil si solo fueras un muñeco. Sin Voluntad propia, al igual que alguna vez lo fue Yuni-chan. Vamos Tsunayoshi-kun, solo ríndete. Acepta lo inevitable, tú no puedes ganar este juego.

Gokudera mordió fuertemente su labio ocasionando que sangrara un poco. El sabor salado de su propia sangre entro en contacto con su lengua, y logró salir de su estupor. Como se atrevía ese bastardo a tocar a Juudaime. Hayato lo sabía, Sawada Tsunayoshi a primera vista no parecía la clase de tipo que sería el líder de una familia mafiosa. Era torpe, pero aun así Juudaime en muchos aspectos era noble y decidido. Nunca se retractaría de su elección al elegir seguirlo. Activo de nuevo el Flame Arrow lanzando un golpe directo hacia Byakuran. El sujeto sin mucho esfuerzo detuvo el ataque con una mano.

– Tan temperamental como siempre. Guardián de la tormenta. Nada de lo que ustedes hagan es capaz de dañarme –afirmo de forma omnipotente.

– Maldito –mascullo–. Deja a Juudaime.

– Tanta preocupación por tu jefe –añadió en tono sarcástico –. Al igual que la el guardián de la lluvia tienes a Tsunayoshi-kun en un pedestal muy alto.

El guardián de la niebla analizaba la situación. Qué clase de sujeto era capaz de detener el ataque de una caja arma con tan solo un dedo. Esto era malo. Tenía el presentimiento de que si Sawada Tsunayoshi caía en manos del enemigo todo terminaría. Al parecer Ave-kun la misma idea en mente.

Rokudo estaba en contra de ataques infructíferos, muy al contrario de Hibari quien mordía a todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

– Electro cornatta –la voz de Lambo sonó llena de confianza en aquel momento, es más ninguno de ellos pensó que aquel sujeto lanzara un ataque de tal magnitud.

– Vaca idiota –gruño Gokudera mientras veía como el rayo se acercaba de forma peligrosa a Juudaime.

– Al parecer funciono –comento Yamamoto.

Byakuran había dejado de apresar a Sawada Tsunayoshi para proteger a los pacificadores, en el acto la niebla ataco perforando con su tridente una la mano derecha de Byakuran, mientras Hibari golpeaba el antebrazo.

– Muy interesante –musito Byakuran–. Aquel ataque fue lanzado directamente hacia los pacificadores. Aun así no lo lograron a tiempo. Ya controlo la voluntad de Tsunayoshi-kun. Solo me falta controlar a Yuni-chan nuevamente.

El espadachín se acercó a Gokudera mientras extendía su mano: – Esto es tuyo –dijo mostrando en la palma de su mano una caja arma.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Me pidió tú yo de esta época que te la entregará.

Gokudera asintió mientras tomaba aquella caja arma. En cierta forma tenía mucha curiosidad por el contenido, cuando comenzó a entrenar en el futuro el beisbolista mayor (que de alguna forma parecía menos idiota y más serio) le informo acerca de que su principal caja arma, estaba en manos del su yo del futuro, lo mismo era para Lambo. Por ello solo entrenaron de forma limitada con armas.

Observo al Hibari y a Rokudo al parecer estaban manteniendo al margen a Byakuran con muchos esfuerzos. Byakuran solo se limitaba a jugar con ese par de friki. Hayato se dio cuenta de que el cabeza de césped, se estaba acercando a Ryohei. De alguna forma él quien se consideraba una de las personas más desconsideradas decidió confiar en el boxeador.

El anillo de la tormenta se ilumino, era el momento de conocer a aquella majestuosa bestia que lo ayudaría. Inserto las llamas rojas en la caja y emergió un gato.

– ¿Uri? –nombro confundido Yamamoto al pequeño gato. El minino maulló al reconocer su nombre.

Durante un par de segundos de confusión. Gokudera observo a Uri y ciertamente el felino veía de forma sería al sujeto.

– De acuerdo Uri, vamos a patear el trasero de ese imbécil –aseguro.

Pero contra todo pronóstico el gato gruño cuando Hayato se acero, es más Uri araño a Gokudera quien maldijo a la pequeña criatura.

Yamamoto estaba sin palabras y con muchas dudas. El Uri que habían conocido antes sin duda alguna era un leopardo. Además en definitiva las veces que vieron al leopardo, definitivamente era sumamente afectuoso con Hayato. Demasiados contrastes.

– Gokudera.

– Cállate friki, esos dos no resistirán mucho tiempo.

– Senpai, cuida a Tsuna –le pidió a Ryohei quien asintió mientras curaba al castaño.

* * *

Reborn, miraba como se desarrollaba la situación. Siempre se había mantenido al margen de las peleas que involucraban a la familia de Tsuna. Definitivamente a pesar de que aquel despreciable sujeto les estaba dando la paliza de sus vidas, estaban creciendo bien. Gokudera había logrado liberar el poder completo del **"Sistema C.A.I"*1** , y en cuanto a los demás de alguna forma y unidos por un único interés estaban frenando a Byakuran. Incluso, aunque nunca lo admitiría "la vaca tonta" no era cobarde.

– Reborn oji-sama –lo nombro Yuni. Mientras veía a su tío volverse cada vez más joven–. Estas volviéndote más joven es porque estas...

– Lo sé –interrumpió–. El límite es cuanto use mis llamas. Aun así Yuni, no dejaré que ese idiota haga lo que quiere. No volverá a tocarte ni un solo cabello. Me hubiera gustado ver a Tsuna convertido en el décimo Vongola.

La imagen de aquel niños de seis o siete años, era sumamente surrealista. Un pequeño niño sosteniendo un arma mientras que la expresión de su rostro era sumamente madura.

– Debemos hacer algunos sacrificios –informo.

– Pero.

– Este bien. Protegerte es mi principal deber, sea o no sea un arcobaleno tú eres mi preciada sobrina.

– Oji-sama –hablo Yuni intentando contener las lágrimas.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. **Sistema C.A.I:** Cambio Arma Instantáneo, en italiano

 **Notas finales:** mi lado oscuro ganó de nuevo, tengo una buena noticia, el próximo capítulo es el final del arco del futuro. See you!


	61. El inicio del fin (parte III)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mío. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes para poder escribir el fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** hola, sé que había dicho que el 61 cerraba el arco del futuro, pero parece que me extenderé hasta el cap. 62.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** no más de tres meses.

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capítulo LXI: El inicio del fin (parte III)**

Y entonces del cielo cayó un bebé rubio. Aterrizo justo enfrente del hitman.

– ¡No intentes hacerlo, Reborn! –exclamo el pequeño.

– Colonello. No interrumpas. Debo detenerte, si tus mueres no seremos capaz de liberar a los demás arcobalenos. Debes dejarle esto a tu estudiante.

Reborn miro al rubio, era la primera vez que este le pedía algo.

– Ellos no están muertos –añadió la menor–. Oji-sama, yo liberaré a los arcobalenos –sentenció–. Debemos confiar en Tsunayoshi.

Reborn dirigió su mirada hacia el campo de batalla. Reconocía que Byakuran tenía un gran poder, por eso mismo él debía eliminarlo. Conocía las cualidades y defectos de la décima generación, Tsuna aún no era capaz de matar a nadie. Demasiado bondadoso y torpe para si quiera intentar hacerlo. De hecho algunas veces se los preguntaba, investigo la vida de su dame-estudiante a fondo. A pesar de ser siempre intimidado nunca intento defenderse, es más el castaño odiaba la violencia. Ciertamente si él no hubiera sido asignado como el tutor de Tsuna _–No lo reconocería como alguien cualificado para tal puesto, el máximo jefe de la mafia italiana–. Una Sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

Como tutor y como arcobaleno tenía el deber de observar a su estudiante hasta el final.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _"Destrozar las esperanzas de los demás. Pisotearlos"._

Aquella voz rebosaba de confianza. Su mente era un caos, escuchaba la voz del albino intentando imponer su voluntad. La voz de Byakuran, todo lo que lo rodeaba era oscuridad, no era capaz de ver siquiera sus manos es más no sentía nada de dolor físico.

– Morí –susurro temeroso.

– Confía en ti –la voz era cálida, le recordó de inmediato a…

– _Giotto_ –susurró el nombre del gran cielo.

– Tsuna, lo que estás oyendo son los delirios de Byakuran. Así es como es Byakuran, a él no le importa nada que no sea el mismo. Tú eres tú. No puedes dejar que él haga su voluntad y mucho menos que te quiebre.

– Yo. Soy débil.

– No lo eres. Recuerda, cuando asistías a la primaria. No incluso más antes. A pesar de tener miedo de los niños abusivos nunca regresaste el primer golpe. No era porque fueras débil, tampoco por ser un miedoso y ser calificado de cobarde. Te preocupas por los demás. Siempre deseaste tener amigos, incluso a pesar de que odiabas ir a la escuela te gustaba ir a la secundaria. Recuerda los días divertidos, al explosivo Hayato, a Lambo mientras esperaba impaciente por la cena familiar. A los lindos y adorables senpai de Kokuyo, los líos en los que te metió Reborn. Cuando conociste a Takeshi, sin olvidar al enérgico Ryohei y el serio Kyoya. Los amigos son la familia que uno escoge. El padre minero y la deslumbrante sonrisa de mamá.

– Tú no eres Giotto –cavilo al escuchar cada una de las palabras. Era como algo que el diría.

Se escuchó el sonido de una risa. No era una carcajada sarcástica. No sabía cómo definirlo.

– Eres…mi yo del futuro.

– Tu intuición ha mejorado, Tsuna.

– Todo este plan tan arriesgado.

– Era necesario.

– ¿Aun así?

– Es mi decisión egoísta.

– ¿Cómo lo detengo? –pregunto.

– No dejes que haga lo que quiere. Sí él toma tu mente o de nueva cuenta la mente de Yuni. Todo está acabado. Él no puede manipularte.

– Pero.

– No hay tiempo. Debes ir a ayudar a tu familia.

– Solo responde esto. Tus estas aquí.

– Tal vez. 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Secundaria de Kokuyo, tiempo presente…**

Mukuro revisaba algunos de los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, miro con cierto escepticismo aquel lugar. Diez años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visitado su antigua escuela. Ken y Chikusa habían salido a comprar el almuerzo. Aquella época le parecía tan lejana, pero aquí estaba de nuevo. Con el poder de sus ilusiones los adultos estaban sustituyendo de forma exitosa a los más jóvenes. Claro con un par de pequeñas diferencias.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Secundaria de Namimori, tiempo presente…**

Nagi se encargaba de mantener sobre los guardianes que asistían a Namimori.

La mujer observo al guardián de la nube, difícilmente a Hibari se le escapaba algun detalle.

– ¿Entonces? –indago la nube.

– Entones, ¿qué?

– Se supone que en esta época vivías en Italia –sentencio.

– Eso. Te diste cuenta. En esto tiempo existen dos Nagi, por así decirlo. Mi yo joven que se encuentra estudiando en Italia y yo. Mi contraparte del futuro. Existe una restricción en cuanto a la distancia.

– Pero dejaste un hueco en nuestra línea de tiempo.

– El jefe se encargará.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Ciudad de Kokuyo, 10 años en el futuro.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro de Ryohei. Además de que sentía algo cálido, noto que el guardián del sol lo estaba curando con las llamas del sol.

– Debo ponerme de pie.

– Espera, aun sigues aturdido –alego preocupado.

Sawada se levantó e ignoro las quejas de Ryohei. Miro el lugar completamente destrozado por la batalla campal. Su familia contenía a Byakuran, sin titubear comenzó a caminar en hasta donde estaba el líder de Millefiore.

Byakuran sonrió al verlo. En este momento sería capaz de invocar el poder del Trinisette. Pero lo que paso a continuación lo desconcertó. Sawada Tsunayoshi lo golpeo con el puño cerrado. Justo cuando pensaba que el muñeco lo ayudaría mostraba voluntad.

– No me digas que te dolió –afirmo con voz fría.

– Se supone que deberías estar bajo mi control.

– Nunca –afirmó–. Mientras camine hacia aquí me di cuenta de algo. Si yo destruyo aunque sea una pieza del Trinisette no lograrás activarlo, pero… aun así no te rendirías por eso debo detenerte. El Trinisette funciona con todas sus piezas y con todos sus dueños. Pero solo obedece una voluntad unánime.

– El Trinisette es mío –añadió Byakuran mientras su voz se volvía seria.

El anillo Mare del cielo comenzó a brillar aún más irradiando una inconmensurable cantidad de llamas, sin previo aviso el pacificador del cielo y el anillo Vongola del cielo comenzaron a imitar el comportamiento del anillo de Byakuran. Después empezaron a brillar conjuntamente los elementos del sol, tormenta, el trueno, la lluvia la niebla y la nube.

Todo quedo en silencio. Gamma y Colonello solo fueron capaces de ver que todos los involucrados desaparecieron del lugar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El poder del Trinisette había sido liberado. Tsuna, Yuni y Byakuran habían quedado apartados de los guardianes y de Reborn.

– Bueno, por fin tenemos un momento a solas.

Tsuna actuó de forma protectora, de inmediato se colocó enfrente de Yuni, pero esta se negó y termino ubicándose al lado derecho del castaño.

– Byakuran. Esta vez no dejaremos que hagas tu voluntad –dijo Yuni.

– Ustedes no son capaces de detenerme. Esta vez el Trinisette está activado.

Con una sonrisa instaurada de oreja a oreja, de pronto comenzaron a aparecer las versiones paralelas del albino. Sin lugar a dudas cada uno de ellos eran Byakuran, a pesar del cambio de apariencia, el cambio de género, edad.

– Gané –aseguro mientras la carcajada de los Byakuran inundaba el lugar.

– Confías demasiado en ti –se escuchó una voz.

Ahora también estaban reunidos los jefes de Vongola. Desde la primera a la décima generación. También estaban presentes los arcobalenos del cielo, Yuni fue capaz de mirar a su madre Aria y junto a ella se encontraba su difunta abuela Luce (a quien solo había conocido por fotos y por lo que su madre contaba de ella).

– Niño de los Gesso, te notas demasiado confiado –hablo el primer cielo de Vongola–. Lo que estas intentando no es algo con lo que puedas jugar.

– Demasiado impulsivo –añadió Luce–. Yuni y Tsunayoshi representan nuestras convicciones, por ello el poder de Vongola se comparte de generación en generación, mientras que los arcobalenos existen y a su vez no existen en ningún tiempo en específico, el mar está limitado a ti mismo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rokudo Mukuro, noto que no se encontraba solo.

Reconoció al guardián de la niebla de la décima generación, pero a los demás sujetos no los conocía. Su lógica le indicaba que todos ellos eran portadores del anillo Vongola de la niebla. Si se contaba con los demás sujetos solo estaban presentes nueve individuos, recordó brevemente que el primer guardián de la niebla también fungió como guardián del segundo líder de Vongola.

– Nufufu –se escuchó la risa del sujeto vestido con atuendo militar–. Parece que estamos involucrados en algo grande. Así que quien es tan amable de explicar la situación actual. Si hay enemigos hay que destruirlos.

– Tu no harás nada, Daemon Spade –sentencio un individuo.

Rokudo se percató de que no había contado a la décima persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

De inmediato Daemon materializo una guadaña que fue interceptada por un tridente, aquella arma la reconoció al instante, la primera ilusión que fue capaz de crear de forma tan sólida y real, su tridente.

– No estamos aquí para jugar, primer guardián –añadió el Rokudo Mukuro de diez años en el futuro.

Un tanto inquieto, Mukuro se vio a sí mismo. Tan bizarro e irreal.

– Pareces ser fuerte. Que tan fuerte es la familia Vongola actual –dedujo.

– Bastante –añadió sin retroceder–, este asunto será manejado por la décima generación.

– Vaya, la décima. Suena tan lejano –admitió Spade sin hacer presente el asombro en su voz.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Notas finales:** tengo dos noticias primero la buena, Kufufu por fin terminé el arco del futuro. La mala me les voy de vacaciones para empezar a imaginar el nuevo arco, del cual ya tengo algunas ideas solo eso puedo decir; ya que ni yo tengo muchos detalles aun. Entonces… nos vemos en el mes de mayo. Sea you!


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es mío. Sería bello y hermoso que sus personajes fueran míos, pero toda la propiedad y creación de personajes es trabajo y autoría de la grandiosa Akira Amano-sensei. Yo solo tomo prestados a los mencionados personajes para poder escribir este humilde fic, del cual no obtengo ningún lucro.

 **Notas de la autora:** lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el primer día que empecé a planear este fic. Una simple idea que nació de un par de preguntas « ¿Qué pasaría si Mukuro no estuviera encerrado en la cárcel?, ¿Tsuna asistiendo a la secundaria de Kokuyo?, ¿Lambo de quince años? Y no podía falta mi amado hitman en su versión adulta».

Al principio dudaba en publicar este fic, pero sobretodo como me costó elegir el nombre, algunos días me pregunto ¿Cómo se hubiera titulado este fic en lugar de Kokuyo School?; pero de alguna forma me fui haciendo a la idea de que el nombre del fic es perfecto.

Muchas interrogantes a pocas preguntas, espero ser capaz de resolverlas en el gran final de temporada.

Claro sin olvidar el apoyo que me han brindado (con todo y que a veces me desaparezco, no de forma muy prolongada).

Anuncio, este cap. no es el final del fic, se viene un nuevo arco del cual no daré spoilers. Me preguntaron por el arco de los Arcobalenos y si la memoria no me falla, este fic iría más o menos así:

Arco de la vida diaria: del capítulo 1 al 18 (18 capítulos)

Arco de los Varia: del capítulo 19 al 37 (19 capítulos)

Arco del futuro: del capítulo 38 al 62 (24 capítulos)

Nos leemos en el próximo arco.

De alguna manera he estado mega ocupada y cuando vi ya eran casi finales de mayo o mejor bien dicho ya era 31 de mayo, a eso sumándole que Byakuran-san se negaba a cooperar. Siendo que tuve que reescribir dos veces el capítulo, corretear a inspiración-san para que me auxiliara en este capítulo.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** _ **INDEFINIDO**_.

 **Advertencias:** Perdonen mis errores de dedo como siempre y no podía faltar como siempre mi título (spoiler) del capítulo, sin más que decir a disfrutar el capítulo.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Capítulo LXII: El inicio del fin (parte IV).**

– No estamos aquí para jugar, primer guardián. –Advirtió Rokudo Mukuro adulto mientras lo examinaba.

Un tanto inquieto, Mukuro adolescente se vio a sí mismo. Tan bizarro e irreal.

– Pareces ser fuerte. –Comento Daemon mientras lo miraba–. Qué tan fuerte es la familia Vongola actual –dedujo sin titubear Spade.

– Bastante –agregó sin retroceder frenando la guadaña con su tridente–, este asunto será manejado por la décima generación.

– Vaya, la décima. Suena tan lejano, decimo guardián de la niebla. Sin embargo, este asunto no parece ser nada sencillo –alego–. Permitir que se reuniera el trinisette –añadió en tono agrio.

– Kufufu, parece bastante informado, Spade.

– Nufufu… es lógico, si tu contraparte joven está aquí –advirtió mientras le lanzaba una mirada al menor.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

La situación se tornaba de forma similar con cada uno de los guardianes. Pero hubo algo en particular que cada joven guardián intuyo. Por extraño que fuera, estaban presentes los antiguos portadores de los anillos, no obstante no veían a futuros integrantes de la familia Vongola más allá de la décima generación.

Gokudera Hayato estaba a punto de entrar en frenesí, busco desesperado con la mirada a su jefe.

– Cálmate –interrumpió la voz de un hombre, cabello color plateado y ojos de color verde.

Por irracional que fuera se reconoció a sí mismo. Hayato mostraba un porte más calmado y maduro.

– ¡¿Pero?!

– No sirve de nada si solo te lanzas a atacar sin un plan –dijo–. Debemos esperar.

– Pero.

Antes de que el menor siguiera debatiendo, hablo un hombre pelirrojo.

– Mocoso… Si vas a desatar tu ira hazlo de la forma correcta. Así que, ¿quiero detalles de lo que está sucediendo?

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

El espadachín miro consternado a las personas reunidas, hace tan solo unos minutos estaba viendo a Tsuna caminar hacia Byakuran. Se percató de que la mayoría de los presentes no tenía ni la más remota idea de que sucedía en el lugar. Pero una persona permanecía serena, sin dudarlo se acercó al desconocido, quien se mantenía sereno mientras miraba todo con total calma.

– Hola –saludo.

El hombre alzo la mirada. Su mirada le transmitió de inmediato tranquilidad.

– Intuyo que perteneces a Vongola.

– Sí –afirmo el joven.

– Buenas noches, primer guardia –saludo Takeshi adulto dejando a su yo joven ligeramente impresionado.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

El joven guardián del trueno miró a su alrededor. Todo era confuso. Se percató de inmediato que cada uno de los presentes compartía la misma llama: "El trueno".

Inverosímil. Raro. Extraño. Entonces se vio a sí mismo. Tsuna e incluso el cabeza de pulpo le contaron lo referente a la pelea por el anillo Vongola en la que apareció el mismo, solo que diez años mayor. Pero era muy diferente, escucharlo por sus amigos… que verse con sus propios ojos. El Lambo del futuro se notaba más sereno y calmado de lo que usualmente era.

– Yare, yare –habló el Bovino adulto–. Supongo que en este punto me toca escuchar tus quejas.

Una tercera voz se unió a la ligera plática.

– ¡Exijo respuestas, plebeyos!

Si alguien no supiera que era la primera vez que aquellos tres hombres se reunían, definitivamente los calificarían como hermanos.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

– Entonces... ¿alguien ha visto a Sawada? –pregunto Ryohei.

– Sawada. Ahora que lo mencionas… –Su yo adulto interrumpió, parecía que el mayor meditaba las palabras, el guardián del sol procedió a hablar–. No lo he visto, pero ese no es el problema, debemos enfocarnos ahora en reunirnos con ellos.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Hibari Kyoya miró a la manada de herbívoros que estaban situados a su alrededor. De antemano sabía que el herbívoro conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi no estaba en el lugar, tampoco estaban los demás herbívoros. Estaba a punto de sacar sus tonfas cuando un sujeto de cabello rubio, le regreso una mirada severa. Reconoció de inmediato que ese sujeto era fuerte.

– ¿Que es este lugar?, si alguno de ustedes tiene información hablé –comenzó a interrogar el rubio.

– No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas –la mirada del actual decimo guardián de la nube los mantuvo a raya–. Todo lo que diré es que estamos Vongola se encuentra en crisis –sentencio.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

– _El mar está limitado a ti mismo_ –.Al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer comenzó a reír de forma frenética. Como osaba decir eso aquella dama, ella no sabía nada, él contenía la información de todos los mundos paralelos, y ahora con ayuda del Trinisette su poder no estaba limitado a solo un par de horas en ciertos días en específico.

– Es muy gracioso, aun así están en desventaja –aseguro Gesso–. En este lugar no hay restricciones para mi poder.

– Te equivocas –dijo Yuni–. Este lugar no es lo que tú crees.

– Claro que lo es, _**Game Over**_. Ahora solo tengo que deshacerme de ustedes –la mirada de líder de Millefiore se volvió fría.

Tsuna miro el lugar, algo se sentía fuera de lugar, «– _el cielo era armonía_ –se dijo mentalmente». Observo su anillo, incluso el pacificador de Yuni se veía de forma serena; fue entonces cuando se enfocó en el anillo Mare del cielo, lucia distinto, el anillo Mare rompía la armonía.

– Usando el trinisette, creaste esta distorsión de tiempo-espacio –intervino Giotto– ¿Por qué?

La pregunta del primer jefe de la familia Vongola fue concisa y clara.

– Fácil –respondió el albino–, para demostrar quién es mejor. Ven este lugar, –señalo– acaso ven a más generaciones de los Vongola o de los Arcobalenos. Todo termina para ustedes cuando yo gano. No importa las generaciones de Vongola, el poder de los arcobalenos quienes se suponen que son las siete personas más fuertes del mundo, en este punto conquista el poder de Mare –concedió.

El joven decimo Vongola se sintió inquieto ante lo dicho por Gesso. El no conocía la historia de Vongola, pero aun así si lo pensaba detenidamente él era la cabeza de la décima generación. Es más casi podría recitarlo de memoria, su tutor siempre le recalcaba la importancia de la Familia Vongola, generación tras generación.

«– Piensa–, se reclamó mentalmente intentando concentrarse». Miro nuevamente a las diversas personificaciones del albino. Cada una de ellas, eso era lo que quería Gesso después de todo Byakuran no confiaba en las personas, ese era su propósito un ejército donde solo estuviera él.

«– El anillo Mare del cielo estuvo bajo el cuidado de la familia de Yuni–recordó».

– Yuni, tu familia cuidaba los anillos Mare.

– Yo responderé esa pregunta, joven Vongola –interrumpió la mujer de sombrero blanco. Miro a aquella mujer, sin lugar a duda alguna compartía gran parecido con Yuni.

– A diferencia de las otras partes del trinisette. El anillo Mare nunca había escogido a un portador –revelo–. Pero en caso de que lo hiciera, el poder del jefe de Giglio Nero sellaba el anillo. Es más, en teoría nadie aparte del jefe de nuestra familia debía conocer su existencia.

– Byakuran, Irie-san dijo que los anillos te fueron entregados por las mujeres de Cervello.

– No es de sorprender que Shou-chan se los contará –dijo con tono acido.

Las llamas de cielo comenzaron a invadir el lugar, generalmente la flama del cielo era cálida y despedía una sensación tranquilizadora. El estallido de llamas no se hizo esperar. El poder desbordante ocasiono que los menores cerraran los ojos. Cuando fueron capaces de abrirlos vieron a sus antecesores desvanecerse.

– Esa es la prueba de que ni los arcobalenos, no la décima generación de Vongola existe. Sus predecesores solo estuvieron aquí en forma astral, acaso ven a algun onceavo Vongola o a un nuevo arcobaleno del cielo.

Los menores se quedaron sumidos en silencio, hace tan solo unos segundos habían apreciado a cada arcobaleno y jefe de Vongola, aun así…

– Su voluntad siempre estará conmigo –sentencio Tsuna.

– Al igual que sus creencias –completo Yuni.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Irie miro el lugar en donde se habían quedado encerrados todos los integrantes con alguna parte del Trinisette, desde el principio no hubo nadie más sospechoso que aquellas mujeres, ahora que lo pensaba no había nadie de Cervello rondando el área. El Byakuran-san que él conoció, era tan distinto de aquel que tomo el control de Gesso. Aquellos días en que ambos estuvieron en la misma universidad eran su más preciado recuerdo. Si tan solo él no hubiera viajado al futuro, si él no se hubiera empeñado en cambiar su futuro, por lo menos Byakuran-san no se convertiría en lo que era ahora.

– Byakuran-san –musito con voz baja el pelirrojo.

Este futuro no era más que una horrible pesadilla, y él era el único culpable da hacer que una persona sumamente amable cambiara de forma drástica. Shouichi escucho unas pisadas cercanas, se volvió sobre si para ver quienes estaban presentes, Genkishi, Gamma y Colonello ambos hombres y el pequeño bebe rubio miraban la semiesfera brillante a pesar de que él no estaba solo, no le tomo importancia a las palabras de los presentes.

– Nuestra jefa se encuentra ahí –sentencio el espadachín.

– Irie, debes conocer algun método para entrar –cuestiono de inmediato el rubio.

No obstante Irie estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, solo escucho al rubio cuando este le sujeto por el hombre y escucho la pregunta nuevamente, durante unos segundos fue incapaz de contestar, entonces la sabía la respuesta. No era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada. El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza: –Solo quienes integran el trinisette son capaces de acceder.

Irie se sentía impotente, por tales motivos le pidió la ayuda de Aria-san y Tsunayoshi.

– Todo es mi culpa… si no fuera por mí, Byakuran-san tendría una vida normal. Nada de mafia.

– Irie –intervino Colonello–. No es el momento para quejarnos de los que no podemos hacer, debemos tener la esperanza de que ellos serán capaces de hacer algo.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 _Desesperación,_ solo eso les esperaba a los otros dos jefes del cielo. Esa era la prueba de que Vongola y los arcobalenos eran débiles. No necesitaba el apoyo de los demás no necesitaba confiar en nadie. Las personas eran así, destruían todo por pequeñas metas vanas, por el insignificante y sucio dinero eran capaces de convertirse en demonios. El odiaba a la humanidad, por ello el no aspiraba a ser un simple humano, él se convertiría en dios. Los humanos mentían, traicionaban y asesinaban sin el menor remordimiento en sus corazones negros. Solo por eso esta vez su convicción era fuerte, porque no destruir aquello que le causaba pesar, que se interponía en su ser racial, aquello que lo hacía caer al nivel más bajo. Convirtiéndolo en un simple humano despreciable.

« –No me traicionaré a mí mismo– aseguro».

Sawada Tsunayoshi sintió el aura hostil del ejército de Byakuran. Era de cierta forma increíble y aterradora ver un ejército de un mismo ser. Pero en cuanto regreso su mirada a Byakuran, todos los individuos no estaban, ¿porque sentía aquella increíble cantidad de poder en un solo ser?

Byakuran tenía todo el poder de los mundos paralelos, y el conocimiento infinito de sus otros yo. Después de todo ese era su plan inicial, consolidar a todos sus "yo" de mundos paralelos en una sola entidad. Ciertamente podía disponer del "conocimiento" de ellos al meditar, pero eso era una simple limitante, se volvería omnipotente. Cumpliría su objetivo.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el castaño.

La carcajada del albino inundo el lugar.

– ¿Por qué, qué? Esto –hizo un ademan mientras se señalaba a sí mismo–. Simplemente era para eliminar las limitantes. Ahora tengo todo el conocimiento y todo el poder.

– Pero…

– Joven decimo Vongola, sin duda eres una persona interesante… aunque destruya la mafia entera… eso no importa. No serán capaces de vencerme. No a mi yo actual. Tanto Aria como tú contraparte adulta Tsunayoshi confiaron en lo que les dijo Shou-chan. Pero él no está hecho para esta clase de tensión, lo conozco tan bien es como si viera la palma de mi manos, la situación sumonte estresante que vivió al fingir ser mi aliado, el plan tan arriesgado que desarrollo solo para asesinarme. Detalle a detalle, lo conozco perfectamente. Pero lo de los anillos, es el único punto que le concedo a Rokudo Tsunayoshi. Destruirlos, por un momento me moleste bastante, pero después lo tome como un reto personal y decidí ir por sus versiones jóvenes, las más débiles, las que aún no están conscientes de lo que verdaderamente representa la mafia. Ustedes en esa época solo son simples estudiantes.

Gesso observo el rostro consternado de Tsuna.

– Oh, por la expresión que pusiste que tus guardianes no te dijeron nada de tu futuro –canturreo divertido–. Me pregunto qué otras cosas olvidaron comentarte Rokudo Tsunayoshi-kun.

Sawada no supo cómo responder ante la declaración mordaz del albino, es más sabía que Gesso no está mintiendo.

– Byakuran, tus palabras suenan solitarias –expuso Yuni.

– Deberías saberlo, Yuni-chan ya que tú eres capaz de ver el futuro.

– Todo esto es por Irie-san –concreto la arcobaleno.

– Byakuran, detén esto –exigió–. Por qué tenemos que pelear.

– Por Shou-chan –respondió dejando a los presentes atónitos.

– Fue porque el despertó tu poder.

– No es tan simple. No cuando en cada mundo es asesinado por la mafia –confesó–. En cada mundo paralelo, termina así. Alguno de sus inventos llama la atención de las personas equivocadas, ustedes lo conocieron, el ama la ciencia, es como si fuera parte de él. Aun así pase lo que pase, termina secuestrado, envuelto en alguna locura de la mafia, él se niega a cooperar y entonces muere, no antes de ser torturado de la forma más cruel y brutal, pero Shou-chan nunca permitiría que algunos de sus inventos cayeran en manos equivocadas.

– ¿Amas a Irie-san? –pregunto Tsuna, aunque aquello no era más que una afirmación a lo dicho por Byakuran.

– Por eso elegiste convertirte en mafioso… –indago Yuni.

– Haga lo que haga siempre muere… incluso yo lo he matado. Pero bueno, que saben ustedes, solo son un par de mocosos insolentes. Sean buenos niños, e iniciemos con el ritual.

Los más jóvenes lo intuían lo que sea que Byakuran quería, no podía lograrlo sin ellos presentes.

– Lo que sea que busques, nos necesitas vivos.

– Oh joven Vongola. Está amenazándome, no se da cuenta de la situación. Que pueden hacer ustedes en mi contra.

– Yuni, retrocede –pidió Tsuna.

Lo tenía claro, no podía arreglar las cosas con Gesso simplemente hablando. Sus guantes se iluminaron con su llama, esta vez era un color más cálido y cristalino. El no comprendía a Byakuran, él no podía entenderlo, no eran capaces de hablar, pero al igual que Yuni podía jurar que el albino amaba a Irie. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con el pelirrojo, a pesar de que Irie parecía decidido a detener a Byakuran en el fondo parecía que en cualquier momento Shouichi se rompería y comenzaría a llorar. El no entendía esa clase de amor, después de todo aún no se había enamorado. Libros, peliculas, cualquier cosa en la que se representara ese sentimiento no era fácil comprenderlo. Morir por amor, vivir por amor. Él amaba a sus padres y a sus amigos, aun así cuando veía a Byakuran no lograba entenderlo. Que lo motivaba a continuar con aquella locura, acaso fingía no saber qué lastimaba a Irie con sus acciones.

" _Aceptarlo todo de una persona, errores y virtudes_ ", el pensamiento de Sawada fue vago.

Antes de que Yuni lo notaran los puños de ambos jefes se enfrentaban uno contra otro.

– Vongola debe desaparecer.

El décimo apenas era podía seguir los movimientos de Byakuran.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Cuando se dio cuenta solo quedaban en el lugar su versión adulta y el Rokudo Mukuro adulto sonrió.

–… –el más joven se mantuvo en silencio.

– Se lo piensas, por que alguna vez fui tú. Pero eso no significa que tú obligatoriamente tengas que ser YO. El por qué sigo en la mafia, NO es algo que yo deba decirte. Veamos, si estoy en lo correcto es momento de salir de este lugar.

– Y que sugieres.

– Abre tu caja arma.

No muy convencido libero al animal que residía en el interior de la caja. Vio como el búho llevaba en una de sus patas una cadena con el anillo Vongola.

– Se supone que los destruyeron.

– Tú lo has dicho. Solo fingimos que los destruimos –confeso mientras tomaba la cadena–. De vez en cuando son útiles los objetos creados por Mammon, aun así las cadenas solo ocultan su poder y presencia. Pero eventualmente Byakuran se hubiera percatado de que los anillos seguían intactos. Por eso estaba resguardados por nuestros animales, ahora debemos ver a nuestro jefe –enuncio mientras se colocaba el anillo.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

– ¿A dónde se fueron todos? –pregunto Ryohei.

Vio cómo su yo adulto calmadamente sacaba unas hojas de su saco, leyó lo escrito y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– Ryohei, libera a Kanguryuu –pidió.

El menor de inmediato ilumino su anillo con las llamas del sol, emergiendo en el acto la canguro quien extendía su guante derecho con una cadena.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Después de una conversación amena con los guardianes de la lluvia, solo quedaron su yo adulto y él.

– Adonde se fueron todos.

– No te preocupes, ellos están aquí no es necesario que los veamos en forma física –agrego–. Libera a Jiro y a Kojiro.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la golondrina voló y se posó enfrente de Takeshi y le entrego su anillo, el perro akita movía su cola mientras ladraba.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Lambo suspiro, era mejor porque si tenía que seguir soportando el discurso de Lampo un segundo más no hubiera dudado en lanzarle una granada para callarlo.

– Bueno supongo que será la última vez que nos veamos –aseguro el Bovino mayor–, aún me cuesta creer que tú seas yo. No me malentiendas, es solo que muchas cosas pueden cambiar en diez años. Pero, recordé a mamá. Definitivamente asegurate de disfrutar tus días escolares –pidió–. Ahora dejemos de parlotear, llama a Gyuudon.

Cuando apareció el majestuoso toro, vio cómo su dueño le quitaba el anillo Vongola del cuerno derecho.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Hibari veía a Hibari adulto. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba palabras para saber lo que iba a suceder a continuación. El menor llamo a Roll, y vio como el pequeño puercoespín le daba al mayor un anillo.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Ambos guardianes de la tormenta miraron al felino.

– ¿Uri? –musito confuso Yamamoto Hayato.

– Porque te sorprendes –gruño el menor–. Ya deberías conocer a tu gato.

– Por eso lo dijo. Uri es un leopardo –revelo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, entonces el mayor se acercó a quitarle a Uri la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, al menor le sorprendió la aptitud tan dócil que tomaba Uri con su contraparte adulta.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Desde el exterior Irie, Colonello, Gamma y Genkishi notaron como la cúpula de color anaranjado comenzó a emitir distintos colores desde su interior, Irie sospecho de inmediato que los guardianes estaban intentando llegar al epicentro del lugar.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que no debía tomarse a la ligera a Byakuran. Aun así tampoco podía dejar que Gesso hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. Durante un segundo comenzó a dudar, que podía hacer algo en contra de Byakuran. El solo quería ser normal. Entonces noto el creciente poder de los seis tipos de llama.

Vio a Byakuran chasquear la lengua, posiblemente era una señal de desagrado.

– Kufufu, al parecer llegamos a tiempo para la fiesta.

– Oh, no pensé que interrumpieran tan pronto.

De inmediato Gokudera se acercó a Juudaime, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio que todos los guardianes adultos ya estaban delante de Gesso.

– Que falta de modales, se supone que deberían seguir esperando en la recepción –les recalco Gesso.

– Veras –hablo Takeshi–, no somos muy pacientes.

– Además, estabas esperando robar nuestras llamas –sentencio Lambo–, no podemos dejar que sigas causando más caos.

– Veamos qué tan fuerte eres –gruño Hayato.

– Al parecer se reunió la mayoría –repuso Byakuran–. Solo falta Tsunayoshi-kun… bueno no se preocupen, pronto alcanzaran a su jefe.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

A ciencia cierta no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en el centro de aquella reunión, solo podía intuirlo de alguna forma el jefe de Millefiore tomo el poder de todos sus contrapartes de los mundos paralelos, durante unos segundos no fue difícil sentir el aura de Luce y Aria, solo por unos breves instantes sintió aquellas llamas cálidas. El trinisette tenía poderes que posiblemente él no llegaba a comprender, es mas no comprendía en si la maldición de los arcobalenos.

El balance del trinisette estaba en favor de Byakuran al tener los siete anillos mare y cinco de los pacificadores. Mientras que Vongola solo tenía los siete anillos y dos pacificadores, aun así cuando noto que el número de anillos Vongola por alguna extraña razón sintió la existencia doble de algunos atributos. Los pacificares que prácticamente habían quedado relejados del cuidado minucioso de Byakuran, vio como cada artículo resonaba en compañía de los otros en aquella piedra. Puedo sentir las llamas vitales apresadas en su interior. Entonces tomo a León y lo convirtió nuevamente en un arma, apunto justo en el centro de aquella piedra.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

– Aun así es nuestro deber terminar con esto –sentencio la mano derecha.

– Pensaron que estaría distraído, Yuni-chan, Tsunayoshi-kun –comento mientras a su lado aparecía la piedra de los pacificadores y un Reborn joven–. Reborn, no debiste intentar eliminarlos pacificadores.

El hitman rio por lo bajo.

– De verdad crees que intentaría destruirlos. Te equivocas… –en la comisura de los labios del tutor surcaba una sonrisa.

Los pacificadores resonaron con más fuerza.

– En verdad, crees que fallaría un tiro –comento Reborn. Su propósito no era destruir los pacificadores.

Brillando comenzaron a emitir el brillo, la luminosas llamas se tornaron en siluetas. Los arcobalenos de inmediato vieron como sus compañeros comenzaron a tomar cuerpos físicos. Los presentes vieron como los arcobalenos uno a uno se incorporaban, aun así ellos aparecieron con una forma infantil al igual que Reborn.

– Parece que tenemos asuntos que solucionar –expuso la bebé, Tsuna miro el mismo tatuaje que tenía Lal Mirch.

A su lado apareció un bebe con vestimentas chinas, y después apareció un infante encapuchado, el pequeño de cabellos verdes, y el niño del casco.

– Sabemos la situación, Yuni –comento el pequeño niño de vestimentas chinas.

– Solo por esta vez no cobrare nada –sentencio el encapuchado.

– Tal y como está la situación debemos cooperar –admitió el niño de cabellos verdes.

Los siete arcobalenos estaban reunidos.

– Deberías suponerlo Byakuran, yo no intente destruir los pacificadores. Al liberarlos de su contenedor en este lugar ellos volverían a tener su cuerpo físico.

– Siguen llegando más invitados inesperados.

– Solo obedecemos al arcobaleno del cielo –le recalco Reborn–. Lo mismo es para el trinisette, no puedes usar el poder de los pacificadores sin la voluntad de Yuni.

– Cuáles son sus órdenes, arcobaleno del cielo –hablaron al unísono los bebes.

Los guardianes miraron su mirada en la menor, el rostro serio y lleno de convicción de Yuni dejaron en claro porque ella era la líder de los arcobalenos.

– Detener a Byakuran –respondió con voz firme.

– En verdad aún creen que me vencerán.

– Deberías saberlo mocoso –intervino Lal–. No por nada nosotros somos los guardianes del trinisette.

Antes de que los arcobalenos y guardianes procedieran a atacar al jefe de la familia Millefiore, Sawada Tsunayoshi se puso de pie, no le gustaba ser presuntuoso, incrédulo, mucho menos presumido, pero esta contienda solo terminaría en una batalla por el control del anillo del jefe. Lo intuía.

– Yo puedo continuar –afirmo Sawada.

– De acuerdo, hazlo Tsuna –dijo Reborn. Después de todo era la responsabilidad del tutor creer en sus alumnos.

– Debes ser lo suficiente ingenuo, para intentar detenerme. Tu poder no es nada comparado con molesto "yo" de esta época.

Tsuna no dijo nada. No podía dejar que la confianza depositada en el por sus amigos, Yuni y todos los demás fuera desacreditada por las palabras de Byakuran. La pelea entre ambas cabezas de la familia se reanudo. Tsuna no sabía mucho de los ataques de Byakuran, no podía dejar de observar al contrario. Tomo su caja arma para frenar el ataque que el contrario estaba a punto de lanzar. Los demás solo vieron como un ataque impactaba en contra del castaño, entonces cuando el ataque ceso vieron a Tsuna de pie, con un pequeño león a su lado.

– Si todo lo que haces es matar… no solucionas nada –le espeto el castaño–. Es como huir.

– Wow, una clase de ética del Decimo Vongola en persona –añadió con sarcasmo–. Solo debe controlar el mundo para que todo ocurra como yo lo desee –manifestó.

– Aun así, crees que sería un mundo que Irie-san desearía ver. No eres capaz de comprender lo que Irie-san desea.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

El poder del trinisette no solo se limitaba a cumplir los sueños, cualquier cosa que desafiara las leyes, incluso concedería realizar cosas y eventos imposibles, pero no se debía creer que simplemente alguien sería capaz de controlar tal poder. Miro lo cúpula desde el cielo, su anillo brillaba. Con una rápida mirada encontró a Irie en compañía de varias personas, se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban esperando.

– Irie-san –nombro.

– Sawada –respondió el pelirrojo, mientras suspiraba ligeramente aliviado.

– Parece que hubieras visto un muerto –le espeto Tsunayoshi.

– No es el momento para esta clase de bromas le reitero.

– Error mío, disculpa.

– Vongola.

– Bueno, es bueno ver que están bien –dijo el castaño–. Irie-san, es el momento de terminar con Byakuran.

Antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta, Rokudo Tsunayoshi miro la cúpula mientras apuntaba con sus manos.

– Espere, no sería un poco destructivo usar esa técnica –repuso de inmediato el pelirrojo.

– De acuerdo –Tsunayoshi solo apunto con su mano derecha– X-BURNER –musito mientras lanzaba un ataque directo. Una brecha se abrió en aquel domo–, entremos antes de que se cierre.

Todos los que estaban encerrados en el interior de la cúpula sintieron como el lugar tembló ligeramente, quedando una grieta en uno de los costados. Los mayores parecieron reconocer a quien correspondía dicho ataque. El Décimo Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, Rokudo Tsunayoshi caminaba acompañado de Irie, Gamma, Genkishi y Colonello.

– Tardaste, Sawada Tsunayoshi –mascullo Kyoya.

– Tsunayoshi-kun –esta vez hablo Mukuro–, tenemos muchos pendientes después de terminar con este desastre –le recalco.

– Oh, decimo Vongola.

– Byakuran Gesso –respondió Tsunayoshi.

– Me sorprende que fingieras destruir los anillos –se quejó.

– Es raro que no lo notaras –articulo Tsunayoshi–, los anillos Vongola, en comparación de los anillos Mare o los pacificadores de los arcobalenos están restringidos.

– Debes estar bromeando –añadió Gesso.

– Yuni, Tsuna ustedes dos son capaces de ver la llama que emiten las piezas del trinisette.

– Sawada-san tiene razón, la llama emitida por los anillos Vongola es menor en comparación de los otros juegos del trinisette.

– Por eso, llegados a este punto –dijo Tsunayoshi mientras sonreía–. Ríndete… el trinisette no es un juguete que cumple tus caprichos si quieres obtener algo, hazlo con tu propia fuerza. Deberías ser capaz de entenderlo, no deberías abusar de tu poder.

– Deja de bromear Vongola –gruño el albino.

– No estoy jugando, en los demás mundos el trinisette nunca cumplió tus pretensiones. Por ello creíste que con sellar ambas llamas dentro de los anillos y pacificadores el trinisette segura tu voluntad, pero a pesar de que son tres juegos de siete piezas, ellos solo responden a un único objetivo. Yuni, podrías explicarlos…

La menor asintió y empezó a hablar: – el poder del trinisette se manifiesta en tres eventos. _**Vongola, eje vertical del continuo espacio-tiempo, es decir un poder heredado de generación en generación. Mare, eje horizontal es decir el poder radica en el conocimiento de los mundos paralelos. Arcobaleno, no existe una línea, sino continuos puntos en el tiempo-espacio.**_

– Por eso dije que abusaste de tu poder, Byakuran. Ustedes lo hacen sonar como si el poder proviniera del anillo Mare –soltó una carcajada.

– Piénsalo –intervino Yuni–, tu poder está limitado por una razón.

Tsuna observo a Byakuran, se percató de las llamas de anillo Mare, estaban desbordándose. Acaso era a lo que se referían Yuni y su yo adulto.

– Tsuna, creo que te lo mencionaron Reborn y Iemitsu, tus llamas están selladas parcialmente, Reborn libero solo una parte sabiendo que si libraba todo su potencial serías una amenaza para ti mismo. En el caso de los anillos Vongola, estos sufrieron un cambio al ser divididos en los "medio anillos Vongola". Los familiares de Yuni, quienes resguardaron los anillos Mare sabían de este detalle. Ciertamente Byakuran, tu poder es propio; no obstante eso es porque el anillo te escogió como su portador.

– Demasiada palabrería –bufo fastidiado Gesso.

– Te daré mi anillo –afirmo Tsunayoshi dejando a los presentes completamente atónitos. Byakuran lo miro con cierto escepticismo mientras que Tsuna trago con dificultad saliva. Los integrantes de Vongola y Giglio Nero estaban atónitos ante estas palabras.

Incluso el mismísimo Reborn estaba desconcertado ante las locuras de su dame-alumno.

– Mientes –le recalco Gesso– si hubiera sida tan simple, hubieras entregado los anillos Vongola al inicio.

– No es una broma –admitió.

Tsunayoshi se quitó el anillo del dedo, Byakuran lo miro con desdén. Esperando algun indicio claro de que su yo adulto estaba bien de la cabeza. El ambiente se sintió más pesado de lo que ya estaba, lentamente Gesso camino hacia el décimo, quien tenía el anillo en la palma. Byakuran tomo el anillo y de inmediato noto que el objeto se tornaba opaco y sin vida.

– Solo tengo que encerrar a cada uno de ustedes dentro de los anillos, acaso creíste que no sabía ese pequeño detalle Tsunayoshi-kun.

Sin previo aviso Tsunayoshi jalo la mano de Gesso.

– Pensaste que bajaría la guardia.

– De hecho lo hiciste –admitió mientras en su mano se encontraba el anillo Mare–. Es un trato justo –sentencio el décimo.

– Te destruiré Tsunayoshi –amenazo el albino.

Las llamas de Byakuran se estaban saliendo de control.

– Esto es malo –musito Tsuna. Después de todo no creía ser capaz de absorber aquellas llamas.

– Cuento con ustedes –repuso Tsunayoshi mientras colocaba sus manos en posición–. _Zero point Breaktrhouht: First Edition._

Tsuna no podía dejar a su yo adulto absorber tal cantidad de llamas. El mismo conocía aquella técnica, era un arma de doble filo, entonces pensó que si los dos eran capaces de absorber aquellas llamas aun tendría oportunidad: – _Zero point Breaktrhouht: First Edition._

Incluso sin ser capaz de controlar el acceso de llamas, aun podía manipular una pequeña parte, se desharía de aquella molesta familia. Los guardianes, de inmediato se percataron de las intenciones de Byakuran y empezaron a frenar los ataques en contra de ambos castaños.

– No intervengan –ordeno la arcobaleno del cielo–. Cuando el poder de Byakuran este agotado… por favor préstenme su poder, para sellar su poder.

– Pero, Yuni –iba a quejarse Lal.

– Jefa de los arcobalenos –hablo Fon, quien intentaba mantenerse sereno ante la orden de su líder, ciertamente si los arcobalenos hubieran actuado, podían haber frenado a Byakuran–. ¿Por qué?

– También me intriga –expuso Verde–. Nosotros pudimos detener a Byakuran, a pesar de esta apariencia.

– Es una pelea entre mafias, lo que suceso en la mafia no es jurisdicción de los arcobalenos –sentencio Yuni–. Nuestro deber es vigilar el trinisette.

Byakuran cayó al suelo. Tsuna y todos los demás tenían muchas preguntas para Tsunayoshi. Esto solo les devolvió una sonrisa. Yuni se acercó a donde estaban ambos Tsuna, Reborn quien no rebatió en nada la orden de su líder se acercó a ellos. Tsunayoshi suspiro.

– Exijo respuestas –intervino Rokudo.

– Verán, soy pésimo con estos detalles –comento Tsunayoshi.

– Habla de una maldita vez dame-Tsunayoshi –demando el hitman mientras le apuntaba con León.

– Verán –intervino de inmediato Yuni.

– Fue por pedido mío –interrumpió Irie–. Yo pedí que no mataran a Byakuran-san.

– Eso no es motivo suficiente –hablo Gokudera.

– Verán… el poder de Byakuran es pobre matico, si hubiéramos eliminado a un solo Byakuran, todos los mundos paralelos hubieran colapsado al faltar aunque fuera una sola existencia de Byakuran.

– Aun así –intervino Lambo.

– Es la verdad –confeso Irie–. El poder de Byakuran lo conecta con todos sus "yo", pero si uno solo faltara todos colapsarían, por el mero hecho de que Byakuran-san es capaz de usar su poder.

– Por eso ya que en este momento, Byakuran aún sigue conectado con los demás mundos, minimizaremos el uso de sus poderes.

– Nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido –advirtió Tsuna.

– Reborn… visita a Aria –pidió Tsunayoshi–. Es tiempo de que regresen a su época.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Tiempo presente… Secundaria de Kokuyo…**

Despertó en su cama, rodo un par de veces, aun así se sentía sumamente inquieto. Se levantó, tenía la garganta seca. Sentía que hacía falta algo… ¿pero qué?

Reborn estaba sentado en una silla, era la primera vez que observaba al hitman fumar.

– Reborn.

– Que ocurre, dame-Tsuna.

– Este… solo tengo la sensación de que olvide algo.

– Seguro olvidaste la tarea…

El rostro se Tsuna mostro el temor, era cierto no había hecho la tarea, por alguna extraña razón se sintió extremadamente cansado y se quedó dormido.

– Por cierto, Tsuna… mañana iré a Italia, tengo que visitar al noveno –dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro.

– Eh…

– Solo serán unos días.

– Que tengas buen viaje… –musito el castaño antes de llevarse consigo el vaso con agua.

Era lógico que su alumno sintiera que algo le faltaba, al regresar al Kokuyo, Nagi les borro a la décima generación cualquier recuerdo del futuro, aquella mujer incluso le comento que había dejado los recuerdos que se suponía que debían tener hasta esa fecha. Se quedó inquieto, no comprendía por qué razón, se sentía tan inquieto.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Mansión de la familia Vongola, 10 años en el futuro…**

– Esa es la verdad –confesó Tsunayoshi dejando a sus guardianes atónitos.

– Escucha lo que estás diciendo, Tsunayoshi… Si es verdad lo que dices, ese sujeto manipulo a Byakuran –comento indignado el guardián de la niebla.

– Mukuro tiene razón, Juudaime… debió haberles dicho a nuestras versiones jóvenes sus motivos, y sobre todo advertirles del peligro –hablo Hayato.

– Reborn… sabrá como actuar –confió Tsunayoshi en sus decisiones–. Por ello le pedí que fuera a ver a Aria. El enemigo no es alguien común, intente atraparlo en lo que la décima joven generación no ayudaba, pero no lo encontré… estoy consciente de que si él se hubiera comido las llamas de Byakuran, no estaríamos aquí…

– Ahora que lo pienso –intervino Takeshi–. Tsuna, se suponía que no podíamos encontramos con nuestra contraparte joven.

– En el trinisette se rompe cualquier regla, pero cuando yo fui al pasado, digamos que había un polizón, por lo que no se rompió dicha regla.

– Así que incluso involúcrate al bebé en tus locuras –hablo serio Mukuro–. Que hubiera pasado si no funcionaba.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Tiempo presente. Mansión principal de la familia Giglio Nero, Italia…**

Reborn miro el lugar, a diferencia de Tsuna y sus guardianes el mantenía los recuerdos de los eventos que sucedieron en el futuro. Miro el lugar con cierta melancolía, después de todo ese lugar estaba impregnado de recuerdos de Luce. Se adentró en el edificio durante un segundo se detuvo a apreciar el jardín, recordó a Aria cuando era pequeña. Era demasiado triste el destino del arcobaleno del cielo una vida demasiado efímera.

– Reborn lo nombro la novena jefa de Giglio Nero.

– Chaos, Aria.

Durante un par de segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio. La mujer sabía el motivo de la visita del hombre.

– Me asignaste una misión falsa –expuso el arcobaleno del sol–. ¿Por qué?

Aria medito la respuesta que le daría a Reborn, a pesar de que muchas veces había repasado de forma mental este suceso.

– Porque será –dijo con voz juguetona–. Reborn, todo tiene razón de ser.

– Exijo una explicación, en el futuro dijeron que quien tomo los anillos fue Genkishi, pero en este tiempo él aun trabaja para tu familia.

– Debes saberlo los anillos Mare nunca fueron robados –sentenció.

– Lo imagine, el misterio es…

– ¿Por qué mentí?... era necesario. Después de todo terminaste vigilando los anillos Vongola, así mismo te convertiste en el tutor de Tsunayoshi-kun. Era necesario. Aunque también fue para darte una pista del próximo enemigo.

– ¿Quién es?

– No puedo dar muchos detalles. Pero lo que ocurrió en el futuro no es tan terrible como lo que está por venir. Una parte fue prevenida, gracias a Rokudo Tsunayoshi… haz escuchado del devorador de llamas.

– Solo unos rumores…

– Reborn, te daré una pista de quien manipulo los hilos del futuro para que Byakuran enloqueciera… fueron las personas que le dieron en el futuro los anillos Mare a Byakuran.

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Extra final: Nombre.**

– Oe, ¿Cómo se va a llamar? –inquirió Xanxus.

– Se va a llamar igual que mi abuelo, Tiburtio –informo el espadachín.

– Espera, no me gusta ese nombre –se quejó el de cabellos negros.

– El que va a dar a luz soy yo –le recalco–, así que te jodes.

– Había pensado en Timoteo, o Xanxus Junior –sugirió.

– Aja, que nombres tan originales –respondió con voz sardónica.

– Espera, no le puedes poner así.

– Claro que lo haré –dijo Squalo con voz decidida.

– y, ¿si es niña?

– Fácil, Tiburtia.

Squalo se estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

– ¿Podemos negociar?

– Oh, ¿Qué me ofreces?

Squalo miro a su jefe con mirada acusadora, después de todo no todos los día tenías a Xanxus Vongola ofreciéndote negociar.

– Que te quedes como jefe permanente de Varia.

Aquella oferta descoloco a Squalo, quien se mantuvo incrédulo ante lo dicho por Xanxus.

– De acuerdo, puede ser el segundo nombre…

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Extra final 2: La llegada del bebé.**

Nunca nadie concebido en su mente la idea de ver a Xanxus tan preocupado, hacia un par de horas que Squalo había entrado en labor de parto, todo el piso del hospital estaba lleno de personas relacionadas con la familia Vongola. Fue cuando Xanxus sintió un suave roce en su hombro derecho: – Hijo deberías calmarte –hablo con voz suave Timoteo.

– Pero…

– Xanxus-san –intervino Nana–. Caminar en círculos no adelantara que nazca el bebé, deberías sentarte.

Mecánicamente el hombre se sentó. Miro que todos los Varia y la décima generación estaban esperando en nacimiento de su primogénita, no paso mucho cuando una de las enfermeras llamo a Xanxus, esta mujer le informo que el tanto en bebe como el padre estaban estables, y que podría pasar a verlos en un par de horas, en lo que realizaban los estudios y análisis pertinentes al recién nacido.

Un par de horas después todos, entraron como comitiva a la habitación de Squalo, este se encontraba viendo al bebé, mientras intentaba procesar que era su hija.

Xanxus contemplo el pequeño cuerpecito, que tenía unos pocos cabellos de color blanco.

En la memoria de los presentes quedo grabado el día en que nació Titi, que era el diminutivo de Tiburtia Timotea (en honor al nombre del abuelo de Squalo y el padre de Xanxus).

– **.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Tiburtia Timotea Vongola Superbia (alias Titi):** la linda y legitima hija de Xanxus y Squalo, por un momento pensaron que no revelaría el nombre, pues me acorde y dije el final de arco se viene con todo.

 **Notas finales:** perdón por el atraso pero tuve que reescribir el capítulo y mientras lo hacía comencé a divagar y de alguna manera lo logré, aunque si me preguntan a mi surgieron más dudas que respuestas.


	63. Presente

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora: Cuando parece que la autora se fue de parranda, no fue así. Sufrió problemas técnicos con su lap.** (me dieron ganas de escribir algo al estilo de los títulos de Gintama)debido a problemas técnicos se perdió el archivo que tenia previamente escrito, por lo tanto me atraso con las actualizaciones de varios fic´s.

Es difícil escribir cuando estas viendo anime y te quedas picada.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo LVIII. Presente**

 _Secundaria de Kokuyo..._

Antes de percatarse del paso del tiempo ya estaban casi terminados los preparativos para el festival cultural, nunca se percato de paso del tiempo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos prácticamente había transcurrido un mes. Rokudo Mukuro se encontraba revisando una serie de permisos emitidos por el mismo.

Sus colaboradores principales: Ken y Chikusa supervisaban las clases de tercero y segundo año respectivamente. Miro con cierta incredulidad los papeles, durante un par de minutos se cuestionaba si había sido el quien los leyó y autorizo; algo dentro de sí lo inquietaba, muchas de las demandas realizadas por los alumnos eran cosas que el en primera instancia jamas hubiera aceptado. Claramente toda la documentación tenia su firma, por sus puesto que era su puño y letra.

Escucho unos ligeros golpes en la puerta. Tan suaves, que casi parecían temerosos. Reconoció de inmediato el tocar sutil, Sawada Tsunayoshi. De inmediato concedió el permiso para que ingresará a su oficina: – Adelante. –Dijo.

Y en efecto, quien cruzo el umbral era el joven décimo Vongola.

– Kufufu, debo suponer que ya terminaste.

– Si –respondió Sawada.

El castaño miro a Rokudo, tanto Lambo, Hayato y el mismo terminaron como subordinados del ilusionista el único culpable de aquello era el hitman (el mencionado estaba en Italia).

– Necesito que hagas panfletos de esto, sin olvidar los cupones de cortesía –ordeno Mukuro sin apartar su mirada de los papeles.

– ¿No esta Hayato-kun? –pregunto.

– Tsunayoshi-kun, preguntas lo obvio. Si no vez al chico punk, es porque no esta aquí –la respuesta fue concisa y mordaz. Últimamente tendía a ser cortante con el castaño, se lo alegaba a que en un futuro el castaño sería el jefe de la familia mafiosa mas poderosa de Italia. Sin duda alguna de no ser por que el mencionado Décimo estaba bajo la tutela de Reborn cuestionaría que Sawada Tsunayoshi fuera alguien capaz de pelear, claro eso era un punto muy diferente de _"matar". C_ uestionaba la elección del noveno al elegir a alguien tan voluble como Sawada. Xanxus a pesar de lo desequilibrado y maniático que era, estaba mas que orientado a cierto punto de la mafia en donde los escrúpulos no tenían lugar.

– Es ver-dad, lo siento –se disculpo–. Bueno me retiro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tsuna suspiro aliviado, definitivamente en estas fechas Mukuro estaba de pésimo humor. Simplemente cuando ambos estaban a solas, estaba por preguntarle –¿Que es lo que ocurre contigo?–, pero irremediablemente terminaba haciendo una pregunta estúpida y fuera de lugar. Camino con paso lento para dirigirse al salón de fotocopias, en su camino se cruzo de forma fugaz con Chikusa, el chico del gorro camino pasando de su presencia.

Fue entonces cuando tropezó. En esos momentos Sawada Tsunayoshi maldecía su torpeza, se incorporo de forma torpe, al igual que la persona con la que había chocado, la torpeza de ambos fue notable cuando golpearon de forma accidental sus cabezas, cayeron tenuemente de sen ton.

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención –se disculpo Sawada.

– No, fue mi culpa.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, Tsuna contemplo los ojos rojos del desconocido. Posiblemente el contrario era de su edad, noto de inmediato que el joven tenia varias heridas vendadas, también vio que el uniforme del chico era negro.

– En serio lo siento –ofreció disculpas nuevamente–. Es el uniforme de esta escuela, ¿verdad? –pregunto el pelirrojo.

– Eh, si... aquí estudio –afirmo Tsuna.

– Serías de gran ayuda –comento con voz tenue el desconocido–. Estoy buscando la oficina del director.

– ¿Eres alumno de intercambio?

– Sí –sentencio–. Me llamo Kozato Enma, vengo de la secundaria Shimon.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto.

Por alguna razón ambos entraron de inmediato en confianza.

– Puedo acompañarte a la oficina.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gokudera Hayato estaba mas que fastidiado con los alumnos de primer grado eran sumamente fastidiosos, se suponía que el tenia que estar a acompañando a su preciado Juudaime, pero no el descarado de Rokudo Mukuro lo aparto del lado de su jefe. En este momento caminaba con Ken, el chico bestia lo exasperaba. Dejo pasar eso de lado, por lo menos mañana podría estar disfrutando el festival en compañía de su Juudaime.

– Esto es aburrido –suspiro el rubio.

– De que demonios te quejas, si no has hecho nada.

– Por algo, Mukuro-sama me encargo que supervisara tu trabajo –alejo el rubio mientras sonreía con superioridad.

– Eso lo dices por que Chikusa hace tu trabajo y el suyo como es debido –riño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lambo estaba de un lado para otro verificando que los cosas estuvieran en su lugar, parecía que el destino le escupía en la cara que su destino estaba ligado al café, su clase decidió hacer una cafetería. Lo peor de caso es que la gran mayoría del salón no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como hervir agua sin quemara, en su corta vida no creyó posible que quemaran el agua, pero sus compañeros lo hicieron.

Aun recordaba ese evento. La tranquilidad que se respiraba sin Reborn cerca era agradable.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Italia, casa de campo de la familia Giglio Nero..._

Reborn miro a Yuni, pese a la corta edad de la infante esta era sumamente intuitiva. La vida privada de la jefa de los arcobalenos era un completo misterio, el no era quien para indagar con preguntas o si quiera cuestionar a su líder. Pero el evento del futuro era algo que lo rebasaba con creces. Sin contar con que el futuro jefe de Vongola actuó fuera de su vista. Definitivamente había entrenado bien al futuro Décimo.

En un inicio solo pensó en ir, hablar con Aria y regresar de inmediato a vigilar a Tsuna, aun así ella le sugirió que descansara un par de días. Miro a Yuni, de cierto modo ver a la pequeña niña en vez de la valiente adolescente en la que se convertiría era un poco raro; la nostalgia que no se permitió sentir en el futuro le golpeo de frente, a pesar de que Aria era la hija de Luce, sin duda alguna Yuni se parecía mucho a su abuela.

– Tío Reborn, luces preocupado.

– No es nada serio –aseguro el hitman al ver el rostro preocupado de la menor.

– Ellos estarán bien –afirmo la niña mientras intentaba armar el rompecabezas que estaba

La oración de Yuni descoloco al hombre, pero recordó de quien era familia la menor. Es mas en el futuro ya mostraba dotes de aquel poder. No era bueno indagar sobre el futuro mas de lo necesario.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Casa de la familia Sawada..._

Nana cocinaba de forma alegre mientras tarareaba una canción que recientemente se había puesto de moda. Fue entonces cuando noto a los amigos de Tsu-kun, sentados en la sala. Las visitas de Hayato, quien en un principio parecía ser sumamente recio a entrar a la casa de los Sawada se habían vuelto usuales. Lambo miraba el techo mientras suspiraba y Tsuna estaba demasiado silencioso.

– Lucen cansados –auguro la castaña, esperando a que ellos les respondieran el motivo de su estado actual.

– No es nada oka-sama –se apresuro a decir de inmediato Gokudera.

– Afortunadamente todo termina mañana –anuncio Lambo mientras suspiraba.

– _Ara,_ ¿que es lo que termina? Deberían estar entusiasmados, no todos los días vives en carne propia un festival cultural.

– Es solo que con la explotación por parte de la piña, no nos deja ni respirar –se quejo Lambo.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, tiene tiempo que no vienen sus senpais –comento Nana mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla–. Deben estar ocupados con los deberes de sus clases. Tsu-kun, aun no me has dicho que presentara tu clase.

– Nada serio. Solo tendremos un puesto de... no es nada serio –intento el castaño cambiar la conversación.

– Mi clase hará una cafetería –dijo Lambo.

– Xanxus-san, menciono que en su salón harían una casa embrujada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Afueras del pueblo de Kokuyo..._

Enma miraba el poblado, muy diferente de su lugar de origen. Ciertamente no espero encontrarse en su primer encuentro al joven décimo Vongola. Recordó que cuando el castaño se despidió le entrego un panfleto. En ese momento no le tomo mucha importancia, pero cuando lo leyó noto que en la secundaria se llevaría acabo un festival cultural, tan propio de la cultura japonesa.

– Tal vez deba asistir –musito suavemente.

– Enma deberías entrar esta empezando a hacer frio –dijo una mujer.

– Adelheid –pronuncio el nombre de su prima.

Los ojos carmesí se mantuvieron mirándolo fijamente, su cabello peinado en una coleta mientras un mechón sobresalía quedando a la derecha de su rostro.

– No te preocupes, entrare en un par de minutos –aseguro el pelirrojo.

– Se lo que piensas –advirtió–. Haz lo que creas mejor.

A pesar de que Suzuki tenia un temperamento fuerte, era sumamente cariñosa con los miembros de la familia Simon, a excepción de Julie a quien mayormente golpeaba su prima.

– ¿Que opinión tienes de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

– Sobre Tsuna-kun, aun no estoy muy seguro –admitió–. Solo converse con el un par de minutos.

– Julie, me dijo que Xanxus pertenece al profesorado.

– Debemos actuar con cautela.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yamamoto se levanto sumamente entusiasmado, incluso Tsuyoshi, su padre noto la felicidad que emanaba su hijo.

– Entonces... Takeshi, ¿por que tan feliz? –pregunto el adulto.

– No es nada.

– Confiesa pequeño mocoso –su voz era burlona–. ¿Tienes una cita? Inquirió mientras una sonrisa picara relucía en sus labios.

– Nop.

– No me digas, Gokudera-kun cedió a tu acoso.

Por un instante el rostro del menor pareció sorprendido, el nunca menciono nada sobre Gokudera. Es más, de hecho habían sido Lambo y Tsuna quienes lo invitaron a su festival.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La juventud, que mejor momento para vivir que disfrutar de los festivales culturales. Su madre le había dicho lo importante que eran, siendo pequeño no sintió la misma efusividad que en este momento, sus amigos asistirían; después de todo era un evento abierto al publico. Distaba mucho de los eventos realizados durante la primaria.

– Buenos días Juudaime –saludo Gokudera de forma amable.–

– Buenos días, Hayato-kun.

– apropósito, estupidera invitamos a tu beisbolista favorito –increpo Lambo mientras se colgaba del hombro izquierdo del chico bomba.

– ¿QUE DEMONIOS? Como carajos se te ocurrió invitarlo.

Gokudera estaba molesto, se suponía que era un día para reforzar el vinculo jefe-mano derecha con Juudaime.

– Eh, te molesta que lo invitara –hablo Sawada–. Pensé que era bueno que conviviéramos todos.

– Afortunadamente Hibari se negó, claro no sin antes mordernos hasta la muerte –intervino Lambo–. No quiero ser testigo de la furia de la niebla y la nube. Pero creo que todos los demás estaremos bien.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rokudo miro a su salón de clases, una casa embrujada no estaba dentro de sus planes, Miro a Xanxus, lógicamente el se había ganado el respeto de los alumnos cuando... –de inmediato se llevo una mano a la cabeza–. Intento recordar por que el Varia era admitido como el profesor de su clase. Era verdad, hubo un incendio en la escuela. Por lo tanto el poder de los alumnos se encontraba en un estado neutro, no molestaban a Xanxus, de algún modo una tregua silenciosa fu establecida. Miro por la ventana, fue cuando vio caminar a Tsunayoshi en compañía de sus guardianes. Todo esto lo entusiasmaba hasta cierto punto. Vivir una vida común sin relación alguna con la mafia.

La escuela permanecería abierta al publico hasta las seis de la tarde.

– Ey, basura –la voz de Xanxus resonó en sus oídos–. Deja de estar mirando la ventana –ordeno el mayor. Rokudo lo miro de forma tajante.

– ¿que ocurre conserje-sensei?

– Cierra esa ventana –ordeno.

En la clase de 2-1, no era raro ver al presidente estudiantil pelear por nimiedades con Xanxus. Muchas veces ninguno admitía la derrota y solo dejaban lugar a una tregua silenciosa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dino estaba extasiado con la idea de ver un festival cultural. Que bueno que su hermanito lo invitara a ser parte de su vida escolar, nada que ver con la escuela mafiosa a la que el asistió en donde principalmente se mostraban los talentos en cuanto al mundo de la mafia. Combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas, todo eso lo abrumaba.

– Bronco.

La voz la reconoció de inmediato. –Squalo –dijo mientras vio que el resto de los Varia estaban atrás de su nuevo jefe.

– No se supone que debías estar trabajando –emitió el espadachín.

– Tenia tiempo que no te veía con el cabello corto –opino el rubio–. Te queda bien.

– No fastidies, bronco.

– Supongo que vienen a ver a Xanxus... yo vine a ver a mi hermanito –irradio el aura de hermano mayor.

– ¿Que yo sepa eres hijo único? A no ser que tengas un medio-hermano –señalo Squalo.

– Tsuna es como un hermano para mi –confeso–. Bueno solo estamos aquí para ver a nuestros conocidos. Que hará la clase a cargo de Xanxus. Escuche que se llevan mejor desde que los salvo de un incendio. Tal vez este tiempo lo haga meditar, tal vez debería aplicar para ser el profesor de idiomas.

– Jefe –intervino Romario–. Deje de hacer esa clase de comentarios, no podemos estar mucho tiempo en Kokuyo –le recordó su asistente.

 **Continuara…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Notas finales:**

Sí, apareció por fin Enma, se lo esperaban; posiblemente sí. Debo admitir que debes en cuando releo lo escrito y me impacto al encontrar dedazos.

Aun me falta planear el papel de Enma, así como que pasará en este arco, por cierto el antagonista en turno ya tiene nombre, Kufufu. Solo diré que es un secreto de momento. Fue un capítulo corto, aun me falta saber que hará la clase de Tsuna y Gokudera.


	64. Festival cultural (1)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ _me entere de algo que me alegro el día al parecer habrá un corto de KHR! Con ELDLIVE, conclusión no puedo esperar para ver de nuevo a toda la familia Vongola (y esto es lo que me llevo a escribir la continuación tan rápido)_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 64. Festival cultural (parte I).**

 _Secundaria de Kokuyo..._

El lugar estaba a rebosar de las personas externas que ingresaban a la institución. Sawada miro el lugar con cierto nerviosismo, si pudiera huir lo haría, pero no, por que ello significaba dejar a Hayato solo. Por su parte Gokudera esperaba muy en el fondo de su ser que el par deportivo se perdiera en el camino.

– Hayato-kun –llamo Sawada sacando de su ensoñación principal a la tormenta.

– No se preocupe, juudaime. Si usted lo decidió estará bien –dijo.

– No es bueno que mientas –señalo el castaño–. Si algo te incomoda solo dilo. No espero que Yamamoto y tu de la noche a la mañana sean buenos amigos; aun así parece que serán capaces de llevarse bien.

– Lo siento –admitió, no era fácil negarle algo a Sawada.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse en la entrada principal, rápidamente ambos jóvenes se acercaron a las ventanas para saber cual era el motivo de tanto furor. Sawada casi se infarta al ver a Cavallone en compañía de los Varia, no solo eso. Hibari Kyoya también se encontraba en ese lugar. La mirada de Gokudera rebosaba de incredulidad al ver a toda ese grupo de matones.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rokudo salio de su oficina sin rumbo fijo, en verdad le molestaba de sobremanera hacer recorridos para vigilar su territorio. En un principio pensó en mandar a sus subordinados, pero estos ya tenían bastante con vigilar los cursos de tercero y primero. De pronto sintió la molesta presencia de las desagradables visitas, Varia, Cavallone y compañía y por supuesto también estaba la alondra. Hibari, eso si era todo un evento digno de ve usualmente raramente por no ser por molestar al contrario visitaban las escuelas. Eventos deportivos y académicos eras los único conceptos en los que de alguna forma ambos acordaron asistir a la escuela del contrario, claro solo si era absolutamente necesario. Empero, no era lo usual visitar en pleno festival cultural, mucho menos imaginaba o concebía la idea de Hibari Kyoya en un lugar lleno de herbívoros.

Esto podría ser interesante y sin mas se dirijo a la entrada, seria descortés no atender a los invitados (no deseados).

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hibari miro el lugar con molestia. Antes de levantarse para ir a la escuela le llego un correo de origen desconocido, el usuario se hacia llamar "baby*1", al principio pensó que se trataba de un spam. Por lo que lo que iba a eliminar el mensaje molesto, pero antes de que lo hiciera le llego otro correo del mismo usuario. Era un correo de Reborn, por lo tanto opto por abrirlo, el mensaje era interesante; por lo tanto era el motivo de su asistencia en un lugar lleno de herbívoros.

Al cruzar la entrada reconoció a algunos de los herbívoros.

– Kyoya –saludo amigablemente Cavallone–. Es bueno que estés aquí.

El presidente del escuadrón disciplinario de inmediato saco sus tonfas: – Herbívoro, ¿como te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?

Cavallone sintió un nudo en la garganta, posiblemente su estudiante se levanto de pésimo humor.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gokudera y Sawada quienes eran espectadores ante el posible futuro de un campo bañado en sangre salieron corriendo del lugar.

– Hayato, debemos detenerlo.

– No se preocupe juudaime, incluso si tengo que llenarlos bombas no permitiré que perturben su tranquilidad.

Ante las palabras de Gokudera, Sawada deseo que no se complicara todo mas de lo que ya era. Ciertamente lo dicho por la tormenta era con buena intención, claro cuando no se prestaba atención a la parte de hacer volar a todos con el uso de explosivos.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron agitados, solo para encontrarse con que Rokudo se encontraba enfrascado en una pelea contra Hibari, los visitantes pensaron de forma ingenua que era un acto planeado por los estudiantes de Kokuyo, pero quienes asistían a la escuela prefirieron guardar una distancia segura.

– Kufufu, supongo que vienes de visita Kyoya-kun –la voz de Rokudo era burlesca.

– No te interesa –gruño la nube.

Las tonfas de Hibari comenzaban a llenarse de su atributo. Por su parte Rokudo hizo lo mismo con su tridente. Cavallone estaba meditando como frenar a ese par tan problemático, cuando llego Xanxus. El antiguo jefe de Varia tenia aquella mirada tan característica propia de un asesino un disparo impacto justo en las armas.

– Malditos mocosos quieren ir directo al infierno. SAWADA –hablo de manera severa–, se supone que eres el jefe de esa escoria. Controlalos.

Los Varia se quedaron mudos ante lo expresado por Xanxus. Acaso eso significaba que el lo aceptaba como Décimo Vongola.

– No molestes, sensei –agrego Rokudo.

– No sigo ordenes que no sean mías –pregono Hibari.

El ambiente era tenso.

– _Ara_ –la mayoría reconoció de inmediato la muletilla utilizada por la madre de Sawada–. Están emocionados por el festival, es bueno.

De inmediato los tres hombres dieron un cese al fuego silencioso.

– Xanxus-sensei, buenos días.

– Buenos días Nana-san.

Atónitos, así se encontraban los Varia al ver que su terrible ex-jefe lucia como un manso cordero ante la presencia de aquella mujer. Squalo miro con recelo a la desconocida.

– Mamá, se supone... –intervino Sawada pero su madre no lo dejo terminar la frase.

– Oh, Tsu-kun. Vine de visita, tu padre y el padre de Xanxus-san también vendrán –informo la mujer.

– Kyo-kun, Mu-kun sean buenos amigos –agrego la mujer mientras sonreía.

Los que conocían a los tercos guardianes de Sawada esperaban que estos se alebrestaran en contra de ella, pero estos no dijeron nada. Su pensamiento se resumía a una cosa "aquella mujer era peligrosa". No era de esperarse menos de la esposa de Iemitusu.

Varia, procedió a reunirse alrededor de su jefe en espera de una explicación lógica. Xanxus noto que sus subordinado tenían un par de preguntas, no obstante Sawada Nana no era lo que ellos creían: – Sawada Nana, no sabe nada de la mafia –sentencio de forma contundente–. Y sera mejor que no se entere por alguno de ustedes.

 **Continuara…**


	65. Festival cultural (parte II)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ _me entere de algo que me alegro el día al parecer habrá un corto de KHR! Con ELDLIVE, conclusión no puedo esperar para ver de nuevo a toda la familia Vongola (y esto es lo que me llevo a escribir la continuación tan rápido)_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 65. Festival cultural (parte II).**

El ambiente tenso era mantenido a raya por la simple presencia de Sawada Nana, por ello Cavallone agradecía a que de alguna forma milagrosa esos tres le tuvieran estima a la mamá de Tsuna. Ahora que lo pensaba no veía a Reborn por ningún lado.

–Es bueno verla visitar este humilde festival –intervino Rokudo de forma cortes–. Permitame obsequiarle estos cupones –dijo el ilusionista mientras le extendía un par de papeles a la castaña.

Como acto reflejo la mujer tomo los cupones que el menor le dio.

– Gracias –respondió Nana el gesto amable de Rokudo–. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mu-kun, ¿que hará tu salón?

– Una casa embrujada –respondió.

– En serio –dijo alegre Nana mientras entrelazaba sus dedos alegremente–. Entonces tu maestro a cargo en Xanxus-san.

– Si –respondió brevemente–. Si me permite, tengo que retirarme. Disfrute el festival –una ligera reverencia fue hecha por el ilusionista antes de retirarse.

Nana noto de inmediato que algo estaba tenso en el ambiente, aun así no comento nada mas sobre el asunto, ella miro a Cavallone quien al parecer mantenía una conversación con su hijo. Xanxus estaba hablando con sus amigos, o al menos a sí los definía ella. Antes de que alguno de ellos lo notara la alegre ama de casa comenzó a recorrer los puestos de los alumnos, no se alejaría demasiado de la entrada, al menos hasta que su esposo y el jefe de este llegaran.

– Hermanito –llamo Cavallone a Sawada con esa familiaridad que al menos el mismo se concedió–, no veo a Reborn.

Sawada entendió perfectamente el por que Cavallone pedía información sobre su tutor, era demasiado extraño el poder disfrutar un corto periodo de tranquilidad, la que terminaría con el regreso del hitman.

– Reborn esta en Italia –contesto de inmediato Sawada.

– ¡¿En Italia?! –musito asombrado el rubio.

La expresión de Cavallone le dio a entender de inmediato que el no sabia nada del viaje de Reborn, de cierta forma le preocupo cuando su tutor le dijo que visitaría su país por un par de días, pero era raro que Reborn se tomara tanto tiempo (siendo mas específicos dos semanas sin tener a un loco sádico detrás de ti, planeando como molestarlo). Pensándolo bien, no sabia casi nada del hitman, solo sabia que era el hombre de confianza de noveno Vongola. Sin darse cuenta empezó a cavilar de la vida secreta de Reborn, seria posible que el hombre en cuestión tuviera familia. _Familia,_ tal vez al igual que su papá prefería dejar a sus consanguineos apartados del mundo de la mafia (o al menos lo intento lo mas que pudo ya que él estaba en una posición de la que no podía huir). Sin darse cuenta empezó a pensar en el futuro, estaba mas que metido en la mafia al ser el siguiente jefe de Vongola. El incierto destino le atemorizo, ¿que haría?, ¿sería capaz de tener familia y exponerla al peligro latente que acarreaba la mafia?

– Tsuna –irrumpió el rubio los pensamientos del castaño. La mirada de esos ojos cafés se torno sumamente pensativa, intuyo levemente los pensamientos del menor. El mismo pensaba en ese tema de vez en cuando–. Luces distraído –señalo.

– Lo siento, es solo que todo es demasiado tranquilo sin Reborn haciendo sus maldades.

– Juudaime –hablo Gokudera– debemos regresar –aseguro la tormenta no muy convencido de sus palabras.

– Es verdad, Dino-san no veremos mas tarde.

– Es onii-chan –rebatió de forma infantil Cavallone.

Si fuera por el rubio esperaba continuar el festival en compañía de sus hombres. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, hasta que noto que los Varia caminaban en su dirección al parecer el mismísimo Xanxus que siempre relejaba el trabajo que consideraba problemático estaba ingresando al interior del edificio.

– Bronco.

– ¿Ocurre algo jefe de Varia?

– No fastidies... –siseo mordaz Superbi.

– Solo dijo la verdad –se defendió Cavallone–. Al parecer le sentó bien a Xanxus permanecer en este lugar...

– Al menos parece menos furioso. ¿es verdad que la esposa de Iemitsu no sabe nada?

– Sí... tampoco sabe nada de la batalla de los anillos.

– Parece sospechosa... –analizo el espadachín.

– No, ella es demasiado amable, incluso su aura brinda ese grado de confianza en donde te sientes a gusto con su compañía. No sabría como explicarlo –concedió mientras pensaba la mejor forma de describir a Nana–. Me pregunto si el atributo de Nana es el cielo –hablo quedo–. ¿Es verdad que vendrá Timoteo?

– No lo sabia hasta que lo menciono esa mujer.

Dino miro de forma suspicaz a Superbi, acaso detectaba cierto recelo en las palabras del guardián de la lluvia. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios: – No creo que lo que Xanxus siente por Nana sea amor, mas bien sería...

No obstante antes de terminar con sus palabras fue golpeado por el Varia, quien lucia furioso :– Déjate de tonterías.

– Oh vamos, estas celoso.–Auguro Cavallone mientras comenzaba a correr.

Los integrantes de Varia miraban a dos hombres supuestamente adultos corretearse por el lugar como si fueran dos simples mocosos.

– ¿pensé que al Bronco le gustaba Squalo? –comento Luss.

– Pero a Squalo le gusta el jefe –agrego Mammon.

Era un tema poco mencionado por el resto de los Varia. Tenían la noción de que esos tres estudiaron en la misma preparatoria, también sabían acerca del trió amoroso que se armo en su época de estudiantes. Si le preguntaban a Squalo este seria capaz de rebanarlos, en cuanto a Xanxus ellos apreciaban demasiado su vida, y si le mencionaban algo a Cavallone era como apretar una yaga "llamada rechazo".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aula 2-2, Lambo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros esperaban tener clientes, pero no entraba ni una mosca, la idea de salir a repartir propaganda y cupones era atrayente, podría escaparse con esa escusa y de paso ir al salón de Tsuna y Gokudera, ellos fueron muy recelosos en ocultar lo que su salón haría, ¿que seria tan vergonzoso para que ni dijeran ni pío?

Claro que lo haría,nos obstante noto al terror de Namimori sentado en una de las sillas mas cercanas a la ventana, ¿acaso las personas rehuían de la presencia de la nube? Vio que sus compañeros parecían negados a atender a la nube, el mismo estaba por abandonar el lugar cuando vio a Varia entrar a su salón. Trago en seco. Solo estas cosa le ocurrían a él.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yamamoto y Sasawaga llegaron a la escuela al rededor del medio día. En ese momento el festival rebosaba de la vitalidad propia de esa clase de eventos.

– ¿por cierto que hará la clase de Sawada? –cuestiono el boxeador.

– No lo se. Pero ambos parecían renuentes a decir algo.

 **Continuara…**


	66. Festival cultural (parte III)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ _me entere de algo que me alegro el día al parecer habrá un corto de KHR! Con ELDLIVE, conclusión no puedo esperar para ver de nuevo a toda la familia Vongola (y esto es lo que me llevo a escribir la continuación tan rápido), ya vi unas cuantas imágenes sobre la animación, debo admitir que Tsuna y sus guardianes se ven bien, aun así siento que las chicas se ven raras._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 66. Festival cultural (parte III).**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yamamoto y Sasawaga llegaron a la escuela al rededor del medio día. En ese momento el festival rebosaba de la vitalidad propia de esa clase de eventos.

– ¿por cierto que hará la clase de Sawada? –cuestiono el boxeador.

– No lo se. Pero ambos parecían renuentes a decir algo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Si Gokudera Hayato pudiera huir de su salón lo haría, pero era mas que imposible que el como la fiel mano derecha de Juudaime saliera del lugar dejando a su estimado jefe solo. Su clase se aprovecho de que tanto como juudaime como el estuvieron ausentes en todo lo que se refería a trabajar en la clase, de buenas a primeras una mujer tonta se le acerco diciéndoles – Gokudera-kun, Sawada-kun ya que ustedes no apoyaron en la obra que la clase presentara, fueron nominados como voluntarios–. no recordaba el resto de las demás tonterías que le dijo esa tipa.

Por lo que ambos involucrados pudieron enterarse es que era un evento común sacrificar a dos alumnos para que prestaran ese tipo de ayuda, recordó que juudaime no le reclamo nada a la mujer tonta por decidir por ellos, ayudarían un rato tras bambalinas hasta que el evento finalizara y aquella subasta empezaría al medio día.

– Juudaime –interrumpió Gokudera a Sawada.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Hayato?

Era un hecho que juudaime nervioso, lo llamo Hayato a secas si usar el honorifico japones.

– No es nada.

– No puede mentir juudaime, ¿que es lo que lo preocupa?

Sawada negó con la cabeza, miro a Gokudera y sabia que su amigo causaría furor en la subasta, pero el no tenia tanta confianza de ser capaz de siquiera de ayudar en el evento. El castaño no sabia que era peor, si que lo ganaran en la subasta o que de plano nadie se peleara por el. Un claro suspiro salio de sus labios.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rokudo revisaba la lista de los candidatos a la subasta, no dudo ni un segundo en inscribir a Xanxus dentro del evento, generalmente de primer y segundo año se escogían dos personas por grupo, por su parte los alumnos de tercero quedaban exentos ya que era el ultimo festival en el que los mayores participarían. A veces se podían inscribir los profesores, pero era muy raro ver a algún maestro interesado en ello. Estaba por archivar las hojas cuando leyó el nombre de Sawada y Gokudera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Iemitusu llego en compañía de Timoteo, este a su vez saludo de forma entusiasta a Nana, quien sonreía de forma cálida. No fue raro pasear por toda la escuela. Habían ido a la cafetería del salón de Lambo, en donde los tres fueron atendidos a cuerpo de rey por Bovino. Miraron un par de objetos curiosos propios de la cultura japonesa.

– Timoteo, ¿deberíamos visitar la clase de Xanxus?

La idea le pareció buena al mayor, por lo que asintió ante aquella sugerencia, de sobremanera al noveno le atraía la idea de ver a los monstruos folclóricos de país. Al acercarse al lugar, se percataron de que las personas salían despavoridas de la aula. El recorrido empezó de forma tranquila, se notaba que los alumnos habían intentado que todo fuera mas realista. Nana caminaba de forma entusiasta sin perder su característica sonrisa. Los hombres notaron el uso de llamas de la niebla para reforzar la atmosfera del lugar. Fue entonces cuando escucharon el paso lento de una niña, quien quiera que vio "the ring" reconocería al personaje clave "Sadako" quien caminaba con el cabello desordenado mientras se acercaba a los visitantes.

– Es impresionante el realismo –admitió Timoteo sin asustarse.

El fantasma solo vio como los visitantes procedieron con el recorrido. A Xanxus y a Rokudo se le hizo extraño que no se oía los gritos en el lugar, fue entonces cuando una llamada por radio sonó. Xanxus escucho lo que decían los fantasmas algo así como : –hay tres visitantes que solo ven los disfraces y se van alabando la caracterización de los monstruos.

Por supuesto que eso no era buena publicidad para el lugar, estaban a punto de entrar a espantarlos cuando salio el primer visitante del lugar.

– Ha pasado tiempo hijo –saludo de forma cortes Timoteo.

– Debí suponer que no te espantaría esto, viejo .

– Ha sido entretenido –aseguro Nana quien salia acompañada de su esposo–. Debemos ir a la clase de Tsu-kun.

Xanxus examino con la mirada a Nana, comprendía que tanto el viejo como Iemitsu saldrían del lugar sin pegar el grito al cielo debido a su intuición, pero la castaña salio mas fresca que una lechuga.

– Mu-kun, el lugar es impresionare –alabo la mujer al ilusionista.

– Gracias –comento Rokudo, mientras se alejaba del lugar. Detesto la mirada del actual jefe de Vongola quien pareció examinarlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lambo estaba mas que agotado. Atender al combo "destruccion total", que era como habia bautizado a los integrantes de Varia, a Hibari y de alguna forma al patoso de Cavallone fue un éxito. Estaba en su hora de descanso, que bien merecida se tenia fue entonces cuando se encontro con el beisbolista y el boxeador.

– Yare, yare... es bueno verlos –saludo.

– Lambo, estabamos buscando la clase de Tsuna –admitio Yamamoto.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Bovino: – Takeshi, espero que trajeras suficiente dinero –auguro Lambo. Mientras que el rostro de Yamamoto lucia confundido.

– ¿dinero?

– Sí. Para la mala suerte de Tsuna y Gokudera fueron ofrecidos para la subasta.

– ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto confuso el boxeador.

– En esta escuela se organiza una subasta de personas, no me mires asi Takeshi –advirtio al ver que la mirada del guardian de la lluvia se torno severa–. La rifa finaliza antes de la una de la tarde, por lo que esa persona tiene que acompañar a la persona que gano la subasta hasta las ocho de la noche.

 **Continuara…**


	67. Festival cultural (parte IV)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ _me entere de algo que me alegro el día al parecer habrá un corto de KHR! Con ELDLIVE, ya mostraron el trailer y debo de mis primeras impresiones Tsuna, Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino y compañía se ven bien, hay una parte donde Mukuro aparece jugando bolos *-* (lo admito el trailer me emociono, y me puse a escribir la continuación pero debido a ciertas complicaciones termine el capítulo hasta hoy) conclusión me he vuelto a enamorar, pero en cuanto a las chicas me quedo con sus versiones anteriores._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 67. Festival cultural (parte IV).**

 _Mediodía. Secundaria de Kokuyo, auditorio..._

Los alumnos y los visitantes se estaban reuniendo en el auditorio, un par de alumnos anunciaban de forma enérgica el evento que tendría lugar en la dicho edificio. Sawada intentaba anudar la corbata, con resultados desastrosos, estaba sumamente nervioso. Gokudera quien noto la preocupación del castaño se acerca para asistirlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El guardián de la nube miro molesto a la manada de herbívoros que conurria al auditorio, ciertamente de no haber sido por el correo que le envió Reborn, ni se hubiera tomado la molestia de asistir. El mensaje del hitman el corto y conciso : – _si ganas la subasta, podrás pelear con mi dame-alumno_.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sawada y Gokudera miraron como el auditorio se llenaba, al ir ingresando algunos tomaban un par de paletas con un numero grabado. Noto que su jefe se tensaba aun más.

– Todo saldrá bien, juudaime –aseguro Gokudera, quien estaba mas que dispuesto a hacer volar en pequeños pedazos al bastardo que osara posar sus manos en su jefe.

Sawada asintió ante el gesto de la tormenta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yamamoto fue capaz de tomar a duras penas una paleta para el evento, miro el numero 80 marcado en ella al parecer todos las personas estaban mas que encandilas con el evento.

– No es Hibari –señalo Sasawaga al ver al guardián de la nube en una de las esquinas, lo mas alejado que podía de la multitud.

– Reborn –mascullo Lambo.

– ¿Reborn? –replicaron sin entender los deportistas.

– … –suspiro Bovino–. De seguro Reborn es el causante de que Hibari esté aquí, ni aunque este en otro continente le impide causar problemas.

– Mira –dijo Yamamoto mientras señalaba al lado contrario de Hibari–. Son los Varia.

El rostro de Bovino se contorsiono del terror, lo mejor seria salir de la escuela antes de que se armara una masacre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La subasta dio inicio. El evento era dirigido por Joshima Ken y Kakimoto Chikusa. Rokudo supervisaba el evento a una distancia prudente. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan primero se subastaría a Xanxus, como disfrutaría ver la cara de molestia del anterior jefe de Varia, Miro de reojo que Xanxus se encontraba en compañía del jefe de Vongola y del asesor externo.

– Primero subastaremos al único maestro que se ofreció para el evento –entono con voz baja Chikusa–. Un aplauso para Xanxus-sensei.

Xanxus estaba a punto de ir a quejarse cuando, Nana le deseo buena suerte, sumándole el hecho de que también estaba presente su padre. Con lo que no contó Xanxus es que aquello desataría una guerra.

– diez mil –susurro Bel mientras sonreía.

– veinte mil –grito Levi A Than.

– treinta mil –ofreció Luss.

– cuarenta mil –oferto Squalo.

Los precios elevados que ofrecían por el maestro dejaron atónitos a todos los presentes.

– _Ara_ –musito Nana–. Parece que Xanxus-san esta muy cotizado.

Sin previo aviso los Varia se miraban con odio, peleando entre ellos como –señoras de mercado–.

– Dejen de fastidiar –gruño Superbi–. Soy su jefe.

– Eso no es justo, Squalo-chan –se quejo Luss–. Le recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones –contra ataco el guardián del sol.

– Tenemos derecho –concluyo el guardián del trueno de Varia.

Continuaron peleando como niños chiquitos. Xanxus estaba a punto de dispararles a esos cabrones.

– Noventa mil –oferto Squalo.

– Noventa mil quinientos –pronuncio Levi A Than.

– Cien mil –oferto Bel.

– Cien mil quinientos –exclamo Luss.

– Cien mil setecientos –ofreció el jefe de Varia.

Los Varia parecían renuentes a Rendirse.

– Oe, Mammon-chan préstame dinero –musito el príncipe.

– Mis intereses son altos –dijo el arcobaleno de la niebla.

La tormenta y la niebla de Varia estaban llegando a un acuerdo cuando hablo Kakimoto:– Vendido –dijo Chikusa mientras señalaba a Squalo–. Por Cien mil setecientos.

Los Varia con indignación aceptaron su derrota.

Squalo se acerco a pagar el dinero. Suspiro fastidiado, malditos subordinados rebeldes.

– Ni creas que te pagare –refunfuño Xanxus.

– No creo que con tu sueldo de maestro lo logres –contesto molesto Squalo.

Las siguientes subastas fueron mas calmadas. Claro, hasta que llego el turno de Gokudera Hayato.

– El siguiente es un alumno de primero, Gokudera Hayato. Especialista en bombas, carácter pésimo, mitad italiano-japones.

Gokudera miro odio a Kakimoto por aquella presentación tan fastidiosas, pero definitivamente miro con odio a los alumnos y alumnas que comenzaron a ofrecer dinero, no en la cantidad excesiva que ofrecieron los Varia.

Lambo miro el rostro de Yamamoto quien lucia tranquilo.

– Oye, te van a ganar si no ofertas –comunico el trueno.

– No sabia que Gokudera era tan popular.

– Definitivamente es una lucha extrema –asintió con la cabeza Ryohei.

– De acuerdo es mi turno –señalo Yamamoto–. Veinte mil.

Tenia la certeza de que no ofertarían mas, hasta que una mujer de cabellera larga hablo : –Cien mil –ofreció.

Lambo Takeshi y Ryohei miraron a detalle a la mujer que ofreció tal cantidad por Gokudera, era una mujer de cabellera mediana de color rosa tenue que portaba unos lentes para el sol.

– Vendido por cien mil.

La joven comenzó a acercarse de forma lenta, mientras corría a abrazar a Gokudera.

– ¡Hayato! –exclamo feliz al abrazarlo.

Los presentes notaron que aquella desconocida estaba asfixiando a Gokudera.

– Parece que se conocen –manifestó Lambo.

 **Continuara… antes del domingo...**


	68. Festival cultural (parte V)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ _se que posiblemente casi nadie lee las estas notas, pero eso no impide que yo las escriba. Ay un manwha llamada_ _ **Black Haze**_ del cual se puede decir que soy fan y seguidora, la ultima vez que lo leí fue ayer por que si soy sincera no me gusta leerlo en ingles. Y me dije definitivamente algún día haré un fic de mi querido Rood *-*

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 67. Festival cultural (parte V).**

– Parece que se conocen –manifestó Lambo.

Los presentes solo pudieron presenciar como el chico de cabellos plateados era jalado a rastras por la joven, quien parecía feliz. Muchos de los fans de Gokudera comenzaron a lamentarse en silencio. Durante un segundo la mirada de la desconocida y Yamamoto se encontraron. Una batalla silenciosa fue establecida, el rostro de la mujer decía –te gane– sumándole aquella sonrisa burlona que relucía de forma altiva.

– Tienes suerte de que Shamal me avisara –acoto.

– Debes estar bromeando –gruño–. Estoy perfectamente bien por mi cuenta.

– Hayato, eres completamente ingenuo en cuanto se trata de cosas que están relacionadas contigo. Ese sujeto con cara de imbécil, luce peligroso.

– ¿cual? –pregunto el menor.

– Mira –señalo con la mano.

Gokudera fue capaz de librarse de aquel agarre fuerte infringido por la mujer, y vio perfectamente a quien se refería su hermana.

– El idiota –musito bajo.

– Sí... Fue bueno que llegara a alejarte de sus garras.–

– Aneki... ¿es raro que vengas a visitarme después de tanto tiempo?

– Que una hermana, no puede venir a ver a su lindo hermano menor. Por cierto, quiero ver a la persona que logro que te quedaras en Japón. Al principio pensé que solo vendrías a matar al candidato para Décimo Vongola.

El rostro de Gokudera cambio a uno mas serio. Definitivamente si se comparaba actualmente con su hermana, quien ya era una hitman, aun le quedaba un camino bastante largo por recorrer. Fue una sorpresa para él que Bianchi mencionara a Juudaime. Un momento, conociéndola esto solo traería problemas.

– Tengo hambre, por que no invitas a tu hermano a almorzar.

La petición tomo por sorpresa a Bianchi.

– Sera mejor que cocine algo –ofreció de inmediato. El rostro de Gokudera cambio a uno de absoluto terror.–

– Ya que estamos aquí, por que no pruebas la comida japonesa.

– Es una gran idea Hayato, podía ampliar mi recetario –añadió completamente feliz.

Gokudera suspiro. Ciertamente la comida preparada por Bianchi lucia apetecible, pero otra cosas era el sabor venenoso y mortal por el que ella fue llamada " _el escorpión venenoso_ "; de momento Juudaime se encontraba fuera del rango de su hermana.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rokudo, miraba todo el evento tras bambalinas. En un principio solo inscribió a Xanxus para fastidiarlo, sin esperar tan buenas ganancias por el profesor. La subasta a pesar de que se efectuó de forma lenta con los demás involucrados, el actual jefe de Varia debía recibir buenas regalías para ser capaz de despilfarrar esa cantidad de dinero sin titubear.

Gokudera Hayato, si no mal recordaba aquella mujer era la usuaria del _poision cooking,_ no podía equivocarse después de todo siempre se mantenía bien informado con respeto a los integrantes de las mafias.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sawada permaneció asombrado al ver las subastas de Xanxus y de Hayato. Estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando Rokudo se acerco a él.

– Tsunayoshi-kun, luces tenso –dijo Rokudo.

– Mukuro... Solo me preguntaba quien es la señorita que se llevo a Hayato-kun.

– Al parecer no sabes cosas tan simples –acoto el ilusionista.

– Bueno, normalmente Hayato-kun no habla de su vida.

– Acaso son celos...

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

– No. De alguna forma Hayato se veía feliz al verla.

– Es su hermana –Rokudo no supo porque le estaba revelando aquella información a Sawada, el era de la personas que ofrecía información, siempre y cuando le generara beneficios.

– Eso es bueno.

La mirada cálida en aquellos ojos cafés, no paso desapercibida para Rokudo.

– Siempre he sido hijo único, realmente no se que se siente tener hermanos –confeso.

 _Familia..._ Rokudo odiaba aquella palabra. Odiaba a su madre y no lamentaba ni un solo segundo esa sensación.

– Es mejor estar solo –concluyo Rokudo. Ante la confesión del ilusionista Sawada lo miro.

– Eso no es cierto. A nadie le gusta estar solo... –recordó cuando no tenia ni un solo amigo, sus días eran tediosos y aburridos–. Incluso tú no estas solo.

Las palabras de Sawada lo desubicaron del contexto.

– Aunque refunfuñes y finges que no te importa nada... Ken y Chikusa siempre han estado a tu lado –señalo el menor, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde habían salido esas palabras, es mas no sabia nada de la vida de Mukuro pero todo lo que dijo, tenia la certeza entera de que era verdad.

Entonces Rokudo recordó por que esquivaba a Sawada. Él era capaz de ver absolutamente a través de el.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que la voz de Kakimoto menciono al siguiente en ser subastado. Con voz monocorde hablo el joven de lentes: –Sawada Tsunayoshi–. El mencionado camino con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Chikusa. El castaño no quería ni salir, fue entonces cuando Rokudo lo sujeto de la mano. No supo de donde provino aquella acción repentina. Simplemente no podía dejar que Sawada fuera subastado.

Sawada y Rokudo comenzaron a escuchar una fiera lucha entre los participantes.

Iemitusu quería interferir en la subasta que involucraba a su único hijo, no tenia idea de por que los lideres de las familias aliadas a Vongola estaban reunidas en la secundaria de Kokuyo.

– Dino –hablo al reconocer al líder de la familia Cavallone.

– Iemitsu-san, Timoteo-sama. Nana-san –se acerco el rubio al ver que se encontraban en el lugar. Noto de inmediato que Iemitsu quería ofertar, aun así se contuvo, después de todo el trabajo de jefe de CEDEF era un secreto para su esposa.

El joven Cavallone no necesitaba mas palabras por parte de Iemitsu, y comenzó a ofrecer dinero. Si las cantidades ofrecidas por Xanxus y Gokudera era grandes, no obstante las cantidades que comenzaban a ofrecer por el joven Décimo Vongola eran exuberantes.

Lambo, Yamamoto y Sasagawa solo eran capaces de escuchar como nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder a Sawada Tsunayoshi, entre lo ofertantes reconocieron a Dino y a Hibari, no obstante habían mas competidores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bianchi llevaba un par de brochetas de calamar, cuando su hermano y ella se encontraron con Shamal.

– oh, Bianchi-chan... es bueno verte por estos lares –expreso emocionado el hitman.

– Solo vine a cuidar a Hayato –sentencio de forma tajante.–

– Es bueno que salieran de ese lugar –informo el hombre–. Por lo que se en ese auditorio se esta concentrando toda la mafia del mundo.

Los ojos de Gokudera Hayato se abrieron de la impresión. Si era verdad lo que decía Shamal, no solo los aliados de Vongola estaban reunidos, y si también estaban los enemigos de Vongola. Esto no era bueno, debía regresar a cuidar a Juudaime.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas finales:**

al parecer a muchas no les gusto la aparición triunfal del Bianchi, con todo y que es

pésima cocinera, siempre la he considerado una buena hermana mayor (y eso que de milagro no mato al pobre Hayato).

si no han leído el manwha Black Haze, se los recomiendo.


	69. Festival cultural (parte VI)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ se supone que debía escribir alguno de los fic´s pendientes pero Inspiración-san se niega a trabajar con otros fic´s.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 69. Festival cultural (parte VI).**

 _Atónito._ Era la palabra que describía a la perfección el rostro incrédulo de Sawada Tsunayoshi; por su parte Rokudo miro a los sujetos que ofertaban por el joven Décimo, miro con fastidio a Hibari Kyoya y a Cavallone, no solo eso también identifico a un par de rostros pertenecientes a la mafia. Esto era no solo insólito, de alguna forma la información de que la siguiente cabeza de Vongola asistía a la secundaria de Kokuyo debió extenderse.

Reborn, posiblemente este evento tenia como principal culpable al arcobaleno del sol.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bianchi noto la intranquilidad que comenzaba a emanar por cada poro del cuerpo de su hermano. Al parecer las revelaciones de Shamal fueron suficiente para alterarlo, recordó su infancia, cuando tanto Hayato como ella permanecieron en la mansión de su padre, el repentino cambio de su hermano sobrevino cuando este se entero de su verdadera madre; a Gokudera Hayato dejo de importarle todo y se convirtió en un lobo solitario, por eso esta nueva faceta lo tomo por sorpresa.

– Hayato, di algo –demando la mayor.

– Juudaime esta en peligro, debo regresar.

– Espera un momento, no puedes lanzarte como un loco –rumio Bianchi–. Shamal, ¿que tanto sabes?

– Oh Bianchi-chan, deberías ser mas amable –señalo el doctor–. Solo se lo que todos en ese auditorio saben... El futuro jefe de Vongola sera subastado. Lógicamente las familias mejor informadas quieren ver a siguiente jefe de la familia. Nada raro, claro que eso también lo hace un blanco fácil.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una vez que Squalo considero que Xanxus y él estaban lo suficiente lejos de oídos y ojos curiosos iba a confesarle a Xanxus el motivo de su visita, no obstante antes de que el fuera capaz de hablar el de ojos rojo lo interrrumpio: – Escupelo de una maldita vez –gruño el hombre.

– Debiste notarlo. Se esparció el rumor de que Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un candidato apto para la familia Vongola –expuso–. Este lugar no es seguro.

– El viejo también esta ahí –mascullo.

– Lo sé, Varia no solo vino a este lugar para jugar a ser unos simples turistas –acoto mientras lo miraba serio–. Venimos a proteger a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

– Perfecto, dejándolo solo –replico Xanxus.

– Es claro que cuando vieron a Varia asistiendo las cosas de momento se calmaron, pero eso no es suficiente. El Noveno nos pidió que nos encargáramos de todos los enemigos que se encuentran fuera del auditorio.

– Entonces dentro del auditorio.

– El noveno no nos dijo nada de actuar dentro del área. Aun así dejamos a alguien encubierto.

– Si los guardianes y Sawada fallan. Solo significa que no están hechos para esto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La familia Shimon desde siempre había sido una de las familias aliadas de Vongola, claro solo si el jefe de dicha familia consideraba aquella alianza. Habían pasado nueve generaciones desde que Vongola-Shimon formaron aquella alianza, pero en en generaciones posteriores a las del primer jefe de Vongola la alianza se había visto nula.

Como el futuro jefe de Shimon, le correspondía la decisión aliarse o negarse a la alianza.

Miro como los presentes estaban peleándose en aquella subasta.

– Enma –su guardiana toco su hombro–. ¿Estas seguro de participar en esto?

– Es la mejor forma de conocer a Tsuna-kun.

Suzuki suspiro, definitivamente tenia que confiar en las ideas de su jefa aunque eso significara derrochar tal cantidad de dinero.

– Enma, ¿no sería sospechoso que ofrecieras tanto dinero?

– No pensé en eso Adelheid.

– Enma... debes pensar mejor las cosas –le señalo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hibari Kyoya estaba a punto de agarrar a tonfazos a todos esos herbívoros, esto era ridículo la subasta se estaba extendiendo mas de lo necesario. Su furia comenzaba a ser palpable para los que estaban cerca del guardián de la nube. Empezaría por el molesto rubio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cavallone tenia un mal presentimiento. El escalofrió en su espinazo era una prueba contundente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Fastidio..._ Rokudo estaba molesto. –¿que acaso consideraban a Sawada un pedazo de carne?–. Miro el rostro de Sawada.

Definitivamente los participantes eran mafiosos.

– Tsunayoshi-kun, no luces nada bien.

La sonrisa de Rokudo era sospechosa.

– Algo. No quiero caer en manos de personas sospechosas.

Las ideas de Rokudo a veces ponían en precarios problemas a sus subordinados. Por una parte estaba el dinero, y por otra la molestia.

– Tres millones –oferto un desconocido.

– Diez –gruño fastidiado Hibari.

– Once.

Dino permanecía desmayado incapaz de moverse gracias al tonfazo que le dio, es mas había mordido hasta la muerte a todos los fastidiosos ofertantes que osaban desafiarlo. Al parecer los herbívoros fastidiosos se reunían, era raro, no había notado a ese hombre.

 **Continuara…**


	70. Festival cultural (parte VII)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** _**oh my kat!,**_ _quería escribir este capitulo hace un par de horas pero gracias a que un rayo cayo cerca de la casa, mi mama corto la luz por si la moscas._

 _Que más... leí en facebook una publicación que me hizo reír, a si que la describiré brevemente, habla acerca de como la gente piensa que uno escribe una novela en mi caso lo aplico para los fic´s._

 _Como los gente piensa que escribes un fic:_

 _ **Inspiración**_ _, 35%._

 _ **Escribir el primer borrador**_ _, 35%_

 _ **Editar**_ _, 30%_

 _Como realmente escribo un fic:_

 _ **Inspiración**_ _, de 5% a 25%.(la malvada no se presta cuando quiere, puede ser variada la inspiración)_

 _ **Escribir el primer borrador**_ _, 10%_

 _ **Editar**_ _, 10%_

 ** _Preguntarse como diablos te metiste en este problema_** _100% (pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no sabes que escribir para la continuación)._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 70. Festival cultural (parte VII).**

La tensión entre el desconocido y Hibari era palpable en el ambiente. El guardián de la nube odiaba perder, ese sujeto tan fastidioso debía ser mordido.

– Doce –ofrecio Hibari.

– Trece.

– Cartoce.

– Quince.

Rokudo, sonrió. La típica sonrisa que mostraba alguien usualmente cuando se hacia alguna clase de maldad.

– Tsunayoshi-kun.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kakimoto estaba a punto de intervenir entre los sujetos problemáticos que participaban, no era nada raro ver al presidente del escuadrón disciplinario pelear sin ninguna causa aparente. Después de que el supuesto desconocido dijera "quince", claramente un furioso Hibari Kyoya se olvido de su propósito y comenzó a combatir.

– Ken –llamo el de lentes al rubio, quien parecía estar mas que entretenido con la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en el auditorio, algunos de los presentes por seguridad y mas que nada por miedo ya habían dejado el lugar.

– ¿Que quiere Kakipi? –pregunto Joshima.

– Ve por Sawada, ahora que lo pienso debería estar aquí.

El rubio de forma perezosa camino hasta llegar tras las bambalinas, lugar en donde se suponía que tenia que encontrar al castaño. No obstante –su sorpresa y molestia–, fue que Sawada no estaba.

– ¿Donde esta Sawada? –mascullo furioso.

Los presentes estaban en silencio, temerosos de la furia del integrante del consejo estudiantil.

– Mu-Mukuro-sama –tartamudeo uno de los alumnos–. Se lo llevo.

Dicha acción tomo por sorpresa a Joshima. Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos, regresando directamente a decirle lo ocurrido a Kakimoto.

– Kakipi –susurro–. Dicen que Mukuro-sama se llevo a Sawada.

El rostro del vive-presidente no mostró si quiera asombro ante las acciones de su presidente. Es más, en cierta forma reconoció la ilusión que Mukuro-sama utilizo... Al igual que el año pasado y para asegurar las ganancias de las subastas, Rokudo Mukuro creo la ilusión de una persona que ofrecía mas cantidad de dinero, de esa forma la subasta era un éxito. Pero fue extraño que el hombre con la paleta numero 69 interfiriera unicamente en la subasta de Sawada. Suspiro.

– Vendido en 15 millones para el hombre con la paleta numero 69 –declaro Kakimoto.

Hibari frunció el ceño, mientras se acercaba a morder al hombre fastidioso.

– Perdiste Kyoya-kun –aseguro la ilusión creada por Rokudo mientras se desvanecía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas finales:** de alguna forma este capitulo se volvió exageradamente corto.


	71. Festival cultural (parte VIII)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Notas de la autora:** de alguna forma me dije, antes de que los capítulos aumenten... me estoy dando a la tarea de darles una revisión para corregir los errores de los que no me percate en su momento.

Que más, oh es cierto amo ** _"SOUL CONTRACT"_** , un manwha/anime japonés donde a mi parecer hay mucho fanservice. Y si me preguntan a mí, Yang y Xi ya están más que casados *-* (desearía saber chino para poder leerlo, aunque viéndolo, es hermoso por si solo).

 **Paring:** 6927

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde fic.

 ** _Advertencias:_** pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 ** _Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO_** _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 71. Festival cultural (parte VIII).**

Era poco decir que Hibari Kyoya estaba enojado, la expresión del rostro del presidente del escuadrón disciplinario era completamente una combinación de odio e ira – _kamikorosu_ –. Los golpeados por el guardián de la nube, aun no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para intentar ponerse de pie. Los que por el contrario prefirieron seguir en el anonimato reconocieron de inmediato al huraño joven como un digno poseedor de su atributo. Sin más tiempo que perder, Hibari Kyoya salió molesto del recinto con una sola meta: – _morder al herbívoro con cabeza de piña_ –.

Mentalmente tanto Kakimoto como Joshima no sabían que pensar con respecto las acciones de su líder, pero al ver lo cabreado que lucia Hibari, daban por hecho que habría una afrenta entre ambos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gokudera prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su hermana de vuelta al auditorio mientras mascullaba: –es mi deber como mano derecha protegerlo–. La tenacidad con la que las palabras fueron dichas hizo que la mujer enfocara su interés en conocer al joven Vongola. Por supuesto que Shamal también los acompañaba. Los tres llegaron al lugar cuando estaban subastando a los alumnos de segundo año, Gokudera se maldijo internamente.

– Debo encontrar a Juudaime –fue entonces cuando noto que en el lugar aún permanecían el idiota, el boxeador y la vaca. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se acercó a ellos.

Yamamoto volteo de inmediato al sentir la presencia de la tormenta. Reconoció de inmediato a las personas que lo acompañaban, la mujer que gano la rifa y a Shamal.

– Gokudera –nombro.

El de cabello plateado solo miro a los tres. – ¿Donde esta Juudaime? –pregunto.

– Ahodera –respondió Lambo en un tono despreocupado.

– La subasta por Sawada se tornó extrema –aseguro Sasagawa–. Hibari mordió a los competidores a tonfazos, pero gano alguien que no conocíamos.

– Tsuna no salió –confirmo Yamamoto–. Es raro a lo mejor salieron por la puerta trasera del auditorio.

– Hayato no pierdas la paciencia –reprendió Bianchi.

A Yamamoto no le gusto para nada que la desconocida llamara a Gokudera por su primer nombre, después de todo en Japón llamar a alguien por su primer nombre era muestra de confianza y familiaridad.

– ¿eres el escorpión venenoso? –intervino Bovino. Después de todo la falta de información dentro de la mafia podía resultar en un completo desastre.

Bianchi miro de reojo al adolescente, durante un segundo lo confundió con su antiguo novio Romeo, pero desecho la idea, aquel chiquillo se parecía a Romeo pero no era lo mismo lo supo al ver que el desconocido portaba el uniforme de la secundaria, aun así tal vez sería un hermano o un pariente lejano.

– Romeo... ¿conoces a Romeo?

– ¿cuál Romeo? –inquirió desconcertado Bovino.

Bianchi suspiro, definitivamente él no sabía nada de Romeo.

– Olvídalo, te pareces a una persona que conocí. Yo soy Bianchi –se presentó.

– Lambo –respondió Bovino un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta Bianchi.

– Aneki, no tenemos tiempo para esto –gruño Gokudera– deberíamos estar buscando a Juudaime.

– Hayato, ese carácter. No molestes a tu dulce hermana –hablo Shamal.

– No fastidies. ¿Y si secuestraron a Juudaime? –expuso Gokudera comenzando a sentirse intranquilo.

– Gokudera cálmate. Estamos hablando de Tsuna, el estará bien –expreso Yamamoto–. Aun así, podríamos preguntarle a ellos –señalo hacia donde se encontraban Kakimoto y Joshima– ¿quién gano la subasta de Tsuna?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rokudo y Sawada caminaban en las afueras de la secundaria de Kokuyo.

– eh... Mukuro ¿no se supone que debes supervisar el festival?

– Oya, oya no seas aguafiestas Tsunayoshi-kun. Sería problemático que Ave-kun destruya la escuela mientras nos persigue a diestra y siniestra.

"y eso sin sumar a todas las familias mafiosas que asistieron". Pensó internamente Rokudo.

– Pero...

– Ave-kun seguro debe estar buscándome como desquiciado –admitió–. Va a ser divertido esquivar a Kyoya-kun.

– Pero si Hibari-san destruye los puestos.

Las palabras de Sawada no sonaban a mentira, ciertamente el mencionado presidente del comité de disciplina era violento.

– Kufufu, me gustaría ver la cara de Ave-kun rabiar –las palabras de Rokudo no mostraron en ningún segundo temor, es mas era como si se divirtiera haciendo rabiar a Hibari.

El semblante de Sawada se mostró temeroso, tanto la niebla como la nube eran personas que al parecer disfrutaban pelear.

– Eh... pues es que era el primer festival al que asistía –confeso Sawada.

– ¿Entonces?

– Quería ver el lugar con todos mis amigos.

La sinceridad de Sawada molesto a Rokudo. El castaño de inmediato sintió el cambio en la mirada del ilusionista.

– Regresa –mascullo Rokudo.

– Yo... también te considero un _amigo*1_ –aseguro con completa honestidad Sawada.

La ligera y peculiar risa de Mukuro escapo de sus labios: – kufufu, siempre dices cosas bastante divertidas.

Sawada se percató de la sincera sonrisa de Rokudo.

– Nunca creí que me tuvieras en la Friendzone –dijo burlón Rokudo.

– ¡¿Frie, que?! –pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería.

– A veces puedes ser tan tierno.

– Solo te estas burlando –replico alzando levemente la voz.

– Lo digo en serio –cedió Rokudo–. Entonces Sawada Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué tal si me muestras Namimori?

– ¿Namimori? –inquirió.

– Sí, Kyoya-kun siempre ronda su ciudad… es el último lugar en donde nos buscaría.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fue difícil frenar el impulso de Gokudera por destruir todo. Ambos comprendían por qué el guardián de la tormenta estaba en exceso preocupado, ellos mismos lo estaban. Sawada Tsunayoshi y Rokudo Mukuro juntos. Lograron sonsacarle dicha información a Ken.

– Ahodera deberías calmarte. Tsuna estará bien –dijo Lambo esperando que los contrarios no notaran su propio nerviosismo.

– Si fuéramos Mukuro –menciono el beisbolista– ¿A dónde iríamos con Tsuna?

Yamamoto permanecía completamente pensativo. Prácticamente ya habían revisado la escuela y ni rastros de ese par.

– Hibari lucia completamente como un asesino –comento Lambo.

– Namimori –musito Sasagawa.

– ¿Qué dices cabeza de pulpo? –mascullo la tormenta.

– Si Hibari estaba aquí, por lógica Rokudo estaría en Namimori.

– Son puros disparates –se quejó Gokudera.

– Senpai, tienes razón…

– El problema es en que parte de Namimori –se cuestionaba Lambo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sawada miraba con cierta incredulidad a Rokudo, el segundo solo lo traía de un lado para otro.

– Ave-kun nunca se esperara esto –auguro con confianza.

– Mukuro… ¿te gusta Hibari?

La pregunta fue hecha. Rokudo casi se atragantaba con la crepa con chocolate que iba comiendo.

– Kufufu, veo que tienes un lado sumamente bromista Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Estas evitando la respuesta –señalo el castaño. Por lo general, él no se catalogaría como una persona observadora. Pero era como si fuera la forma de actuar de Mukuro que lo llevaba a esa conclusión.

– No me gusta Hibari Kyoya –replico–. ¿En qué cosas piensas Tsunayoshi-kun?

Sawada miro a Rokudo con cierto recelo.

– ¿entonces por qué se la pasan peleando?

– Kufufu, pareces celoso.

– ¿de quién? –inquirió Sawada de forma seria.

– No mientas Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Así como tú no mientes.

– Yo no miento. La relación entre Kyoya-kun y yo es netamente de enemigos.

– Como tú digas.

– Lo juro. Cuando llegamos a Japón nos dimos a la tarea de seleccionar de forma cuidadosa una secundaria.

Rokudo, Kakimoto y Joshima se encontraba en una tienda de uniformes. Mukuro tenía cierta fascinación por los uniformes japoneses. Había escuchado acerca del Gakuran*2, el pulcro uniforme estilo militar de color negro.

– Mukuro-sama, este es el uniformo de Teiko –indico Chikusa mientras le mostraba el uniforme a modo de pasarela.

– Este es el de la secundaria Furinkan –mostro Ken.

Mukuro miro de forma analizadora todos y cada uno de los uniformes. Estaba tentado al uniforme típico, hasta que Chikusa apareció vestido con un gakuran de color verde.

– ¿de qué secundaria es ese uniforme? –pregunto Rokudo.

– es de la secundaria de Kokuyo –respondió Kakimoto.

Tsuna miraba incrédulo a Mukuro.

– Entonces… elegiste la escuela por el uniforme –musito Sawada.

– Es lo más sensato –admitió–. Elegir una escuela por el uniforme y hablando de eso ¿Por qué elegiste Kokuyo?

Durante un par de segundos dudo en cómo responder a la pregunta de Rokudo.

– Mi papá. Envió una carta en donde era aceptado en Kokuyo.

– Oya, nunca escuche nada acerca de una carta de recomendación –musito Rokudo.

– En serio –musito.

– Sí. Pero no es como si fuera a dejar que te fueras a Namimori-chuu. Kufufu no deberías estar a la defensiva. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? –Ofreció Mukuro– debes conocer un lugar para comer ya que vivías aquí.

– No conozco muchos lugares –admitió Sawada–. Pero… tal vez podríamos ir a comer sushi en ese lugar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El lugar permanecía en silencio. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi preparaba y revisaba los ingredientes. Había tenido la fortuna de dejar a de encargado a su primo en el restaurant de Kokuyo. Entonces escucho como la puerta se abrió y por ella vio entrar a dos alumnos de la secundaria de Kokuyo. Si no se equivocaba el chico castaño era amigo de Takeshi.

– Oe, Tsuna –saludo de forma animada–. ¿No se supone que hoy es el festival de tu escuela?

– ¡Es el papá de Yamamoto!

– Buenas tardes –dijo Rokudo– tuvimos que salir a comprar algunas cosas.

– ¿Y tuvieron que venir hasta Namimori? –pregunto Tsuyoshi.

– Sí –respondió Tsuna.

– Descuento especial para los amigos de Takeshi.

Rokudo miraba la variedad de comida, ciertamente la comida japonesa se distinguía por su presentación. Observo a Tsunayoshi quien al parecer no sabía que elegir.

– El padre del beisbolista, no parece una persona normal. Ahora que lo pienso él es el dueño del dojo de la familia Asari.

– ¿Asari?

– lo mencionaron en la batalla del anillo de la lluvia. Es curioso –sonrio Rokudo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Por nada en especial –acoto restándole importancia al apellido Asari, este era el apellido del primer guardián de la lluvia de Vongola.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Reborn acababa de llegar a Kokuyo. Miro el lugar con retomado interés, durante su viaje a Italia, Aria solo menciono un par de cosas; pero siempre envolviendo sus palabras en la intriga. Lo más interesante fue lo que le dijo su líder: _Llegará alguien nuevo_.

– ¿Aliado o enemigo? –musito mientras pensaba en quien sería la persona que llegaría.

– Eso es decisión de Tsunayoshi –respondió Aria–. Pero el elegirá, no puedes influenciar su decisión.

La entrada de la secundaria estaba llena de pequeños puestos. Durante unos segundos sintió como alguien le clavo la mirada y cuando volteo esa sensación se había perdido entre los transeúntes del festival.

– Reborn-san. Bienvenido.

El hitman no necesito voltearse a ver de quien era la voz. Reconoció al instante la presencia de Gokudera Hayato, también estaban Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Shamal, Lambo y Bianchi.

– Chaoss –saludo.

– Reborn ¿debiste avisarme que estarías en Italia? –señalo Bianchi.

– Solo estuve una corta temporada. Tenía asuntos que tratar –dejo zanjado el asunto, Bianchi y Shamal sabían que el sicario no diría más de lo necesario.

– ¿Dónde está Tsuna? –cuestiono el hitman.

– Se lo llevo Mukuro –comento Yamamoto.

– oh, ya veo –fue lo único que dijo Reborn.

– Yo encontrare a Juudaime –se ofreció Gokudera de inmediato.

– Tsuna estará bien, ustedes –señalo a Gokudera y a Lambo– se supone que este es el festival de su escuela.

– Reborn… Hayato me está acompañando, lo gane de forma justa en una rifa –sentencio Bianchi.

– Entonces Gokudera, acompaña de forma correcta a Bianchi –ordeno el hitman– no es correcto que hagas correr a una dama a diestra y siniestra.

– Lo hare –respondió con convicción Gokudera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lambo aprovecho la llegada de Reborn para regresar a su salón. Después de todo, si Reborn decía que Tsuna estaba bien en compañía de Rokudo ¿Quién era el para contradecirlo?

Volvió a ocupar su puesto como mesero. Después de servirle a los Varia, nada podía ser peor.

– Ara, Lambo-kun, este es tu salón.

– Mamma –dijo con acento Italiano.

No era solo Nana, también estaba Iemitsu y sin restarle importancia la actual cabeza de la familia Vongola, pese a que el señor Timoteo lucía un rostro y semblante afable, no ponía en tela de juicio su capacidad para ser el jefe de la familia mafiosa más importante de Italia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban caminando de forma aleatoria en las calles de Namimori. Sawada lucia disperso.

– Tsunayoshi-kun ¿no pareces concentrado? –pregunto Rokudo.

– ¡eh! ¡No es eso!... siento como si alguien no observara –confeso– deben ser solo mi imaginación.

Rokudo lo miro de forma inquisidora.

– Nunca dudes de tu intuición –afirmo el ilusionista.

– Ahora que lo pienso creo que tropecé contigo el primer día de clases.

– Kufufu, tuviste mucha suerte Tsunayoshi-kun estaba de buen humor.

– Por el inicio de clases.

– Tal vez. También porque nuestra puntuación de cierre de bimestre fue más alta que la de Namimori.

– Siempre compites con Hibari-san.

– ¿Por qué a Hibari lo llamas con el honorifico? –mascullo Rokudo.

– Ni pienses que te diré Mukuro-sama –bufo Tsuna.

– Kufufu, puedo decir que eres el peor guía turístico que he conocido.

– Nunca en mi vida pensé en dar un tour –añadió Sawada–. ¿Te gusta la cultura japonesa?

– Sí –respondió de forma concisa.

– Suponga que ya fuiste a un festival nocturno.

– no… Pero he escuchado algo. ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo una cita? –Dijo Rokudo de forma interesada, mientras veía como el rostro de Sawada Tsunayoshi se comenzaba a tornar rojo–. Kufufu, es tan fácil molestarte.

– No me molestes, solo lo dije porque pensé que podrías ir con Ken y Chikusa.

– No sería lo mismo ir con ellos, que ir contigo.

Sawada miro incrédulo a Mukuro.

– Yo sé que soy fantástico…

En ese momento un tonfazo fue a dar directo en el brazo izquierdo de Mukuro.

– Oya, oya ave-kun estas muy agresivo –rumio Rokudo mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

– ¿Hibari-san?

Esto era lo peor. El aura asesina de Hibari y Rokudo rodeaba el área. Sawada sintió que era llamado, pero no sabía por quién. La voz era atrayente, no comprendía el idioma pero intuía que lo llamaba.

"No vayas", escucho la voz proveniente del anillo que colgaba de su cuello. La ensoñación en la que estuvo se disipo. Para empezar ¿A dónde se dirigía? Vio a Hibari frenar el ataque de Mukuro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BONUS CHAPTER:** ** _Noche de copas_**

La mansión principal de Vongola en Italia se encontraba en paz y armonía. Sin su jefe en la residencia Rokudo Mukuro bajo a buscar algo de comer, no era que le gustara hurgar en plena noche el refrigerador, pero su suministro de chocolate estaba vacío. Escucho un ligero ruido en la cocina, sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar con cautela.

– ¿Dónde está el whisky? –gruño una voz, al instante reconoció la voz de Xanxus. Ahora recordaba que Xanxus había llegado al atardecer en compañía del resto de Varia.

– Oya oya, con que te gusta asaltar cocinas ajenas _Sensei_ –dijo Rokudo a modo de burla, después de todo Rokudo había sido su profesor en secundaria. – Para tu información el licor no se encuentra en la cocina –señalo.

– ¿deberías ser un buen _alumno_ y traerme una botella de whisky?

– No soy tu sirviente.

Xanxus saco sus pistolas mientras Rokudo sacaba su tridente. Ambas armas soltaron chispas, fue entonces cuando ambos se percataron en la presencia de una tercera persona.

– Xanxus, Mukuro –saludo de forma servicial Yamamoto mientras sostenía una botella en sus manos–. A Tsuna no le gustaría que destruyan la cocina –sentencio–. Mucho menos quieren interrumpir el sueño de Reborn o el de Hibari.

Ante la mención de Reborn optaron por bajar la voz. Sin restarle importancia al ridículo sueño ligero que tenía el guardián de la nube.

– _TSK_ –chasqueo la lengua Xanxus.

– Porque no vamos al bar –ofreció Yamamoto– la habitación esta insonorizada además, ya están ahí el resto de los Varia.

El ambiente que estaba instaurado en el bar era de alguna forma al estilo Varia. Belphegor lanzaba un par de cuchillos al niño que Nagi había acogido como su alumno el niño de cabellos verdes parecía aburrido.

– Bel-senpai, deje de usar a Fran como si fuera una diana ***3** –dijo la mujer mientras se interponía entre el rubio y el niño.

– Oh, vamos Nagi solo estábamos divirtiéndonos –se defendió Bel.

– Fran, ve a dormir –el menor obedeció sin replicar las ordenes de su maestra y se fue del lugar. Después Nagi miró de forma furiosa al príncipe– Bel-senpai, espero que le guste respirar veinte metros bajo el agua.

– Mammon-chan, Nagi me está amenazando –fingió miedo en su voz mientras abrazaba al arcobaleno de la niebla.

Mammon suspiro con molestia. Por su parte Lussuria y Leviathan

– A todo esto, ¿por qué estabas aquí beisbolista?

– Ah eso… me encontré a Squalo cuando baje por un vaso de agua.

– Esos malditos hacen las cosas a mis espaldas –farfullo Xanxus.

– Bueno, eso se debe a que nadie quería entrar a despertarte –acoto Yamamoto.

– Escorias –gruño Xanxus– como se atreven a organizar esto sin mí.

– La última vez destruiste medio lugar –se quejó de inmediato Superbi–. Además mañana no tenemos ninguna misión y vamos a emborracharnos hasta caer.

– ¿Por qué no jugamos verdad o reto? –Propuso Luss emocionado– Traje el jenga –señalo mientras mostraba los bloques de madera.

De alguna forma los presentes terminaron sentados alrededor de la mesa. Empezó Xanxus y su pieza le ordenaba tomarse tres vasos, lo cual lo hizo sin rechistar. Después a Squalo le toco mencionar el nombre de la primera persona con la que salió, algunos ya esperaban que el nombre de Dino Cavallone saliera a colación. Las rondas siguieron hasta que las piezas del juego cayeron de forma estrepitosa. El inoportuno había sido Yamamoto a quien le toco beber una botella de golpe, después del juego siguieron bebiendo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

– Herbívoros hacen mucho ruido por eso… –rumio Hibari Kyoya quien estaba con un pijama de color negro– _Kamikorosu._

– Oya, ave-kun ¿acaso tienes miedo de beber con nosotros? –sugirió Mukuro con una sonrisa burlona.

Si había algo que Hibari Kyoya odiaba era que lo tacharan de miedoso, con molestia tomo la primera botella que vio y se la bebió de golpe.

La puerta del bar quedo abierta por lo que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara Reborn. Quien los miro de reojo.

– Toman como niñas, eso ni siquiera es fuerte –dijo mientras sacaba una botella.

Así parte de la noche y de la madrugada y del día. Varia, parte de la media generación de guardianes y el hitman numero uno bebieron como posesos.

Hayato conducía sin apartar la mirada del camino. Lambo seguía dormitando en los asientos posteriores.

– Juudaime, no cree que sería mejor que descansara –sugirió la tormenta.

– No te preocupes Hayato estoy bien –acoto Tsuna.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vio a una de las empleadas suspirar aliviada.

– Décimo, bienvenido.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Intentamos detenerlos, pero… están fuera de control –musito la mujer.

Tsuna comprendió a quienes se refería. Pero se suponía que por ello Reborn y Hibari iban a vigilar que no destruyeran el lugar.

– No se preocupe, Silvia. Podría decirles a los demás que pueden tomarse esta semana libre. Hayato, autoriza los pagos –pidió el castaño de forma amable.

Hayato se apresuró a dirigirse a hacer la encomienda de Juudaime. Por su parte Lambo que recientemente había descendido del auto el sonriente rostro de Tsuna, aquella sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno para los responsables. Por lo que Bovino se colocó a la derecha del castaño. Cuando abrieron las puestas se encontraron no solo con los Varia, sino también con Reborn y Hibari ligeramente tomados.

– Me alegra ver todo el desastre que hicieron, porque por esta semana ustedes serán el nuevo personal de limpieza, cocina de esta casa.

– No puedes obligarnos –gruñeron Reborn y Xanxus al unísono.

– Claro que puedo y lo hare. Porque si no dejan el lugar impecable, su castigo de limpieza no será comparado en lo que les hare.

Reborn lo miro, su dame-alumno no podía hacerle nada.

– Se lo que piensas Reborn. Pero Lambo se ira de vacaciones a Japón. Oh, pero creen que no soy capaz –dijo con sarcasmo mientras miraba a Xanxus–. Hayato.

Al instante apareció Hayato.

– Sí, Juudaime.

– ¿quiero que reduzcas un ochenta por ciento los fondos de Varia?

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los castigados.

– No puedes hacer eso –se quejó Xanxus.

– Pues yo no los veo comenzar a limpiar –sentencio Tsunayoshi.

– Es la puerta del refrí –musito Lambo.

– ¿Nagi? –pronunciaron el nombre de la chica sorprendidos.

– Bienvenido Boss –dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

– ¿También participaste en la borrachera? –cuestiono Lambo.

– Sí, Mammon-sensei dijo que era mi iniciación, pero tal vez también sea mi retiro. Me duele la cabeza horrible.

De pronto Mukuro se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Tsunayoshi.

– Mukuro… si yo fuera ustedes –dijo mientras veía a los tres –comenzaría a reparar la cocina.

– Idiota, como dejaste que destruyeran el lugar –mascullo fastidiado Hayato–. Bueno eso no importa, comiencen a limpiar.

– Por cierto tienen dos horas antes de que llegue mi mama y vea su desastre.

Ante la mención de la progenitora de Tsunayoshi, todos comenzaron a moverse y ordenar de forma frenética.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1.** Perdóname Mukuro-sama, de alguna forma indirecta hice que Tsuna te mandara al **"** ** _FRIENDZONE_** **"**.

 ***2.** **Gakuran** : es un tipo de uniforme de colegial de estilo militar, usado por los varones, consiste de una chaqueta de cuello largo y pantalón (por lo general ambos son de color negro).

 ***3. Diana:** es el objetivo circular que se utiliza comúnmente como objetivo de tiro al arco.

 **Notas finales:**

No sé por qué Tsuna llego a la conclusión de que Mukuro y Hibari se gustan. No me maten, mejor huyo.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer un bonus, recordé que tenía tiempo que me preguntaron cómo terminaron bebiendo Rokudo, Yamamoto en compañía de los Varia y Hibari, pues eh aquí la respuesta a esa incógnita.


	72. Festival cultural (parte IX)

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_ muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde fic.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 72. Festival cultural (parte IX).**

"No vayas", escucho la voz proveniente del anillo que colgaba de su cuello. La ensoñación en la que estuvo se disipo. Para empezar –¿A dónde se dirigía?– Vio a Hibari frenar el ataque de Mukuro.

Las cosas con ese par estaban poniéndose violentas. Debía hacer algo para separarlos, aunque temía sufrir la furia de ese par.

– Hibari-san, Mukuro. ¡Deténganse!

Por supuesto que fue ignorado de forma olímpica por ambos guardianes. Los alrededores de la pelea comenzaban a sufrir daños. Si Reborn estuviera presente sin duda alguna ya lo habría obligado a enfrentarse a ese par. Se colocó los _X-gloves_ mientras estos se iluminaban con el cálido tono de la llama del cielo– _Zero point breakthrough_ – no serviría contra ese par en estos momentos. Fue entonces cuando una de las tonfas de Hibari Salió volando del lugar, sin pensar mucho se lanzó a atrapar el objeto metálico. Contra ese par solo serviría un ataque directo. Impulso o lo que fuera no dudo a la hora de usar sus llamas. Los guardianes solo fueron capaces de escapar por poco del ataque. Una nube de polvo se formó en el lugar.

– He dicho que dejen de pelear –grito Sawada.

– Kufufu planeabas rostizarnos con tus llamas, Tsunayoshi-kun.

– Herbívoro.

En cuanto los tres tuvieron mejor visibilidad vieron el hueco que género el ataque del Décimo.

– Hiiiiiii –musito Sawada al ver el daño que causo. Que el supiera sus llamas no eran tan fuertes. Por un segundo vislumbro la posibilidad de habar herido a dos personas de forma grave. – Yo lo siento –musito Sawada mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

Asesinar… y para el colmo él estaba en el medio del ojo del huracán. En el pleno centro de la mafia. La palabra lo atemorizo, su respiración era errática. Intento calmarse pero al parecer no era capaz. "Casi los mato" la sensación era abrumadora. En cuanto llego a su casa subió a su habitación y se encerró.

Necesitaba calmarse.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La niebla y la nube dejaron su enfrentamiento. Mukuro miraba la enorme brecha que dejo Sawada. Sabía perfectamente cuál era el temor del castaño. –Una vez que cruzabas esa fina línea no había regreso–. Fue durante los últimos segundos cuando aún no había aparecido de forma impertinente la Alondra, noto que alguien los seguía. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de quién era el objetivo: el décimo Vongola.

El castaño no pudo haber sido más oportuno al alejarse del lugar. Saco su celular y marco el número de Kakimoto.

– Necesito a Ken, dile que encuentre a Sawada.

Era ridículo que Sawada fuera capaz de ocultar su presencia, de momento fue una presencia brillante y cegadora y ahora simplemente no era capaz de ubicarlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Con respecto al ataque de Tsuna, pese a que este no recuerda nada del futuro su poder termino siendo liberado.

 **Notas finales:** me preguntaron por el malvado de este arco, solo puedo decir que pronto aparecerá _kufufu_ **.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:** parece mentira que inicie este fic hace cerca de tres años. Según yo y mis cuentas he publicado alrededor de 24 capítulos por año, aunque depende por que recuerdo que he tenido semanas de falta de inspiración, a veces he batallado con el tiempo. Oh my Kat! Sin contar los fic´s que tengo pendientes de actualización, pero estoy en espera de ideas.

Recientemente vi _**91 days**_ y me dije, oh my Kat! Cuando Tsuna se vuelva capo definitivamente ocurrirá eso.

Siempre que escucho " _guardián de la nube_ " me imagino a Hibari protegiendo a _**Cloud Strife**_ de FF7.

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_ muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde fic.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 73. Festival cultural (parte X)**

La naturaleza de Sawada Tsunayoshi por si misma distaba mucho de la de ser un jefe mafioso. El mismo comprendía lo complejo del asunto, en cuanto conoció al futuro _Décimo_ sintió que si alguien lo entendería seria él. Solo aquellas personas que estaban destinadas a tomar las riendas de una familia podían entenderse. Desde que ocurrió el incidente de la rifa siguió de cerca los pasos de Tsuna y su respectivo guardián de la niebla. Al principio pensó en que tanto jefe como subordinado estaban liados en una relación amorosa no obstante, descartó la idea al escuchar a Tsuna preguntarle al presidente del concejo estudiantil de Kokuyo "si este sentía atracción por un tal Hibari". Por los reportes de Adelheid conocía los nombres de todos los actuales candidatos a guardianes, y reconoció el apellido de Hibari como candidato al guardián de la nube. En cuanto al asunto que despertó su interés… la primera vez que vio a Tsuna-kun este no parecía alguien que atacara, mucho menos parecía alguien que le gustara la idea de luchar (a diferencia de la niebla y la nube); la cálida llama pura del cielo fue más que suficiente para convencerlo de que Sawada Tsunayoshi era un digno sucesor para ostentar el título de _Vongola Décimo._

– Pero no es suficiente –musito Kozato. _No cuando Tsunayoshi temía de su propio poder_.

En primera instancia pensó en seguir a Sawada, pero descarto la idea. Ellos no eran amigos, solo conocidos. Sería bastante imprudente de su parte hablar con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakimoto le explico de forma breve a Joshima lo que su jefe le había dicho por el celular.

– Mukuro-sama ¿quiere que encuentre al Vongola? –mascullo el rubio–. ¿Acaso huyo?

– No me dio todos los detalles Mukuro-sama, solo me pidió que lo encontraras.

El rostro fastidiado del rubio, no le dijo nada más a Kakimoto. Joshima salió del lugar pensado – _¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido a Vongola huir de Mukuro?_ – el rubio farfullo un par de maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, fue cuando vio a los amigos de Vongola recorriendo los diversos puestos de los alumnos, antes de conocer a Mukuro nunca vislumbro una vida, un futuro todas esas posibilidades se las habían negado los mafiosos corruptos. Chasqueo la lengua de forma furiosa. En cuanto salió del lugar se topó con la madre de Vongola.

– _Ara_ , Ken-kun. Si buscas a Tsuna está en casa –informo la progenitora del castaño.

– Gracias –respondió, restándole importancia a la oportuna información brindada por Nana.

Saco su celular y marco de inmediato el número del guardián de la niebla: –Mukuro-sama, Vongola está en su casa –Joshima no esperaba una respuesta del otro lado de la línea, supo de inmediato que Rokudo había cortado la llamada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba recostado en su cama, mientras miraba el techo. Desde hace un par de días un sueño estaba presente en sus sueños, la sensación de terror al recordarlo, usualmente en las mañanas despertaba exaltado sin recordar que fue lo que soñó no obstante, al intentar detener a sus guardianes el pesadilla se volvió vivida. Era él, no sabía por qué tenía en sus manos una pistola, el tacto ante el arma se sentía familiar, como si hubiera sostenido muchas veces un arma de fuego entre las manos. También escuchaba sus voces eran de personas que no conocía. Oía algunos murmullos ofrecidos por las siluetas difuminadas que alcanzaba a ver. Estaban reunidos en una habitación iluminada por luces tenues, lo suficiente para solo ver que había enfrente.

"Traje al invitado de honor", la voz era de un hombre y le parecía sumamente familiar. Después escucho como una puerta era abierta y por ella llego un hombre cargando a un ser humano como si se tratara de un costal de papás. Escucho el estruendo del cuerpo al desplomarse de forma violenta bajo sus pies, y esa persona comenzaba a implorar de por su vida, hablaba acerca de sus hijos, de su familia, que él no había traicionado a la _Fagmilia_ , suplicaba y lloraba, pero él no escuchaba sus ruegos. Y ahí estaba el arma, él sabía que tenía que jalar el gatillo. Su voz sonaba fría y distante, juraba que era el quien hablaba: – _En la mafia la traición se paga con la vida_ –. El sonido de la bala resonaba en sus tímpanos y todo se cubrió de sangre, lo peor sin duda alguna fue que no se arrepentía de habar sesgado aquella vida. Sangre y más sangre, peleas. El estómago se le revolvía.

"¿Ese es mi futuro?", pensaba.

Sus cavilaciones internas fueron interrumpidas. Escucho alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. Durante un segundo dudo en levantarse, no se encontraba de ánimos para nada. Sabía quién era la persona que toco a su puerta.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun –Rokudo hablo.

A paso lento se levantó y abrió la puerta. Mukuro lo miraba sin embargo no era una mirada de enojo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué huiste? –pregunto Rokudo.

– Fue… casi los mato –mascullo con voz queda. Era lo único que pudo decir–. Juro que no quería que pasara, y entonces vi el hueco. Solo quería que se detuvieran –aseguro.

Rokudo espero a que Sawada continuara hablando. Era la primera vez que pensó en el que Sawada se estaba _desboronando._ Ni siquiera cuando peleo contra Xanxus lo vio en un estado tan frágil.

– Sigo vivo –contesto Rokudo.

– Yo… siempre he tomado el significado de Vongola, mafia muy a la ligera. Después he estado soñando… si mi verdadero yo es un asesino.

– Así que ya caíste en cuenta de lo que se trata –musito Rokudo.

– Yo…

Sawada lo sabía, él no podía huir de ese cargo. Empero no quería involucrar a sus amigos.

– ¿Qué más es lo que te preocupa? –cuestiono la niebla.

Rokudo lo sabía a la perfección, un juramento hecho a _Vindice_ no podía ser tratado a la ligera. No desde la batalla por el anillo del cielo.

– No quiero que nadie se vea involucrado por mi causa.

– Kufufu eres bastante egoísta Tsunayoshi-kun. Pero estas ignorando los deseos de los demás. El chico punk te seguirá hasta las profundidades del infierno de ser necesario. Lo mismo va para el beisbolista, el boxeador y la vaca.

Sawada respiro. Sabía que sus amigos eran capaces debido a lo que ocurrió en la batalla de los anillos. Mientras que con los guardianes de la niebla y de la nube no estaba nada claro.

– ¿y tú? –inquirió Sawada.

– yo. ¿Qué?

– Sé que no quieres ser involucrado en la mafia –musito el castaño.

Durante un par de minutos se mantuvieron en silencio. Rokudo recordaba las palabras de Sawada: _Quiero conocer al verdadero Mukuro._ Las palaras dichas por Sawada lo sacaron de balance. Por política personal evitaba involucrarse con persona, omitiendo a Ken y Chikusa. Ellos vivieron el mismo infierno que él. Por eso mismo durante el inicio de los preparativos previos al festival cultural se mostraba reacio a hablar con Sawada más de lo normal. Por su puesto que noto que el castaño noto su cambio parco, sumándole que Tsunayoshi nunca se quejó ni se molestó con él.

– Es cierto que no quiero tener que ver nada con la mafia –sentencio Rokudo–. Pero es diferente si se trata de ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas de la autora:** Mukuro-sama que atrevido. Ya era justo y necesario después de 72 capítulos previos. A eso súmenle que soy medio lenta para el amor y comencé a armar una trama Shonen.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:**

Siempre que inicio con el capítulo nuevo me pregunto, ¿Cómo demonios me metí en jaque yo misma? Y de ahí surge el afamado bloqueo, en serio odio los bloqueos porque me tardo a veces en salir de ellos, cuando inicie este fic me bloque horrores en la parte en que viajan a mafia land.

A alguien le gusta " _FULLMETAL PANIC_ " aparentemente va a salir nueva temporada, si saben algo avísenme por favor.

Algún fan de _BungoStraydogs_ , mi kokoro no puede dejar de latir cada vez que veo a Dazai-san en su porte de mafioso malvado y sexy. También ame a Odasaku! (Conclusión necesito escribir un ** _ODAZAI!_** ).

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde fic.

 ** _Advertencias:_** pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 ** _Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO_** _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 74. Festival cultural (parte XI)**

–Es cierto que no quiero tener que ver nada con la mafia –sentencio Rokudo–. Pero es diferente si se trata de ti.

El tono de las palabras de Rokudo era sincero al grado que las oración dicha por el guardián de la nieblainternamente lo alegraron, no sabía cómo describir la sensación que paso en su mente cuando escucho a Mukuro decir que era diferente cuando se trataba de él. Raramente las personas lo trataban como un ente separado de la mafia, tan solo por asumir que el sería el _décimo Vongola_ todos esperaban que el supiera que era la mafia, esperaban más de él que de lo que el mismo creía. En parte también radicaba en su falta de confianza en el mismo.

– Gracias –musito Sawada. Era realmente _confuso,_ cuando se trataba de su guardián de la niebla todo era como si solo fuera capaz de ver la superficie que Rokudo mostraba a los demás.

– Tú no encajas para nada con la descripción de un asesino –aseguro Rokudo–. Al menos no, con esas horribles notas –se burló Rokudo mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisa.

–¡¿Las vistes?!–pregunto Sawada alzando la voz.

– Kufufu, por supuesto. Y te diré algo bastante divertido Tsunayoshi-kun, si vuelves a sacar esas horribles calificaciones, no será nada agradable.

Pese a que el tono de Rokudo sonaba sumamente alegre Sawada detecto un aire de amenaza en la voz.

– Ahora que lo pienso se supone que el arcobaleno es tu tutor –inquirió Rokudo.

– Sus métodos… son una _tortura_. El otro día me dejo colgando de una soga, mientras una serpiente estaba a mis pies. También recuerdo cuando me dejo atado a la silla con un montón de bombas alrededor.

–Parece algo típico de tu tutor –señaló Rokudo– pero de nada sirve si no hay resultados –recalco el ilusionista.

Durante un par de segundos se quedó embobado con la sonrisa de Rokudo. Había algo que hacía que simplemente no pudiera dejar de verlo.

– Kufufu, me estas mirando demasiado Tsunayoshi-kun –le espeto Rokudo.

– ¿eh?... no es eso. Es solo… que… bueno veras.

– Deja de tartamudear –pidió Rokudo– ¿entonces,tehas enamorado de mí?–soltó Rokudo.

El rostro de Sawada de inmediato se puso rojo, intento calmarse ante la pregunta de Rokudo, en apariencia el guardián de la niebla siempre parecía alguien seguro de sí mismo, incluso cuando este hablada su porte era estoico y su voz segura pero con un ligero tono sarcástico.

Por su parte Rokudo lucia complacido al ver el rostro rojo de Tsunayoshi.

– ¿acaso no soy atractivo? –se aventuró a preguntar Rokudo con tono sugerente, aprovecho la oportunidad para quedar a escasos pasos del joven Vongola.

–Mukuro deja de tomarme el pelo.

– Kufufu –sonrio– no te estoy mintiendo.

Definitivamente Rokudo tenía la autoestima por los cielos. Mukuro definitivamente era atractivo pero, no era algo que fuera capaz de decirle en la cara. Aunque en este momento tuviera el rostro del ilusionista justo frente a sus ojos, repaso el semblante de Mukuro, lo peculiaridad de sus ojos era atrayente. Como si fueran dos polos opuestos rojo y azul. En este momento fue cuando más reparo en Mukuro.

– ¿entonces? –delibero el ilusionista en espera de una respuesta. Disfrutaba de cierta forma poner nervioso a Sawada.

–Tus ojos me recuerdan a los de un gato que vivía en el vecindario cuando era niño –confeso Sawada.

Rokudo enarco la ceja izquierda de forma inquisidora.

– Debo entender que me estas comparando con un gato –replico Rokudo.

– No es a lo que me refiero –dijo–. Tal vez en parte –añadió de forma sincera–. Cuando era papá vivía con nosotros en el vecindario vivía un gato, tenía un ojo de color café y el otro azul. Aún recuerdo su pelaje de color blanco, siempre que me quise acercar el huía. En una ocasión me araño. Solo una vez fue amable conmigo, un díame caí del columpio y el gato se acercó a consolarme. Pensé que después de eso el gato me tendría más confianza, pero siempre mantuvo su distancia. _Me recuerda a ti_.Son parecidos.

Las palabras de Sawada no eran mal intencionadas. El italiano lo sabía, no era capaz de confiar en las personas.

– Tú si sabes cómo romper el ambiente –afirmo el mayor– es más parece que no lo sabes –se corrigió– regresemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reborn miro de reojo a los descendientes de la familia Shimon, ojos rojos y cabellos del mismo color. No reconocer a una de las principales familias de la mafia italiana sería una ofensa. Al parecer solo había dos. El mocoso parecía tener la misma edad que su dame-alumno, mientras que la joven posiblemente era un año mayor. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio que los adolescentes le regresaban la mirada, de inmediato los ojos rojos del joven captaron su total atención eran los característicos herencia de Corzart. Imagina que habían mandado a alguien de Shimon pero que apareciera la siguiente cabeza de la familia algo inesperadamente divertido.

Enma noto una mirada entre los concurrentes del lugar. Los ojos de color café y la mirada afilada que les estaba dedicando el hombre no solo eso el porte, el aura entera del desconocido gritaba: _caos_.

Suzuki también miro al hitman. Y se acercó a musitarle un par de palabras al oído a Kozato – Enma, es Reborn.

La sonrisa ladina de Reborn se esbozó en su rostro, sabía que era lo que ambos Shimon susurraban. Sabían quién era él. Fue un breve encuentro de miradas antes de que Reborn continuara caminando. Después de todo, ninguna parte está rompiendo algún acuerdo. Tsuna tendría que lidiar con los Shimon.

Suzuki y Kozato reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Reborn los interrumpiera. Comían un par de dangos mientras observaban uno de los eventos de clásicos de la cultura país parecía un lugar pacifico muy distinto de su natal Italia. El colegio _Shimon,_ al que ambos asistían se encontraba en una isla, aislando a los descendientes de dicha familia del entorno mafioso, al menos durante la niñez y pare de su juventud el colegio los resguardaba del entorno mafioso sin embargo, eso no significaba que fueran ignorantes. Clases de cultura general, idiomas, eran impartidas sin olvidar defensa personal y el manejo de armas. Shimon y Vongola eran familias que fueron fundadas al mismo tiempo, sus respectivos fundadores: _Corzart Shimon_ y _Giotto Vongola_ compartían las mismas convicciones. Ambas familias eran el reflejo de la contraria, Shimon "la llama de la tierra" y Vongola implicaba "la llama del cielo". Dependía de las actuales cabezas de cada familia si se hacía una alianza o no.

– Enma si lo que dices es cierto…–hablo quedamente Suzuki.

– Aun debemos observar, por eso nos transferimos a este lugar.

–Podríamos haber conocido a Sawada en Italia.

– Ciertamente tienes razón. Pero... no cambiaría el hecho de que lo conociera tarde o temprano.

– Sawada luce como alguien ingenuo –le recalcó Suzuki.

– Vi su llama. Era un color puro y limpio. Aun así no sirve de nada si tiene miedo. Tsuna-kun solo debe superar su temor. Por lo que sé, no tiene mucho tiempo que descubrió que su padre estaba involucrado en la mafia. La inestabilidad que tiene es mejor que desaparezca. Quiera o no tendrá que ir a Italia en cuanto termine la secundaria.

– Si es que vive –mascullo Suzuki. La mafia estaba reunida en un simple evento de estudiantes. Ese era el círculo vicioso de la mafia. Enemigos, venganza, poder y sangre. Ellos mismos estaban atrapados en ese limbo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mukuro miro de reojo las expresiones faciales de Sawada, parecía un niño pequeño emocionado al ver los puestos, definitivamente los estudiantes habían puesto todo su empeño para la realización del festival. Ken y Chikusa en su ausencia manejaron los problemas que se pudieran suscitar en el lugar. De inmediato uno de los puestos llamo su atención. Era una de esas fuentes de chocolate. El paladar de Rokudo amaba el chocolate.

– ¿te gusta el chocolate? –irrumpió Sawada como si fuera capaz de leer el pensamiento del ilusionista.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?–cuestiono.

– te quedaste viendo el puesto de las brochetas.

Rokudo aparto su mirada de la fuente, lo molestaba de cierta forma que Sawada fuera capaz de ver a través de él. Por eso mismo el guardián de la niebla había puesto todo su esfuerzo en mantener la distancia de el ilusionista se giró a encarar de forma directa al castaño, el mencionado noestaba cerca se puso a buscarlo y cuando lo vio este volvía con un par de brocheta en las manos.

– Parece que te gusta–dijo Sawada mientras extendía una de sus manos para darle una de la brochetas a Rokudo.

El italiano no objeto nada y solo tomo lo que la brocheta. No dudo en morder la brocheta, eran fresas cubiertas de chocolate en lo particular el prefería el sabor preponderante del chocolate sin embargo, la combinación de la fruta con el cacao le gusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasagawa, Yamamoto, Gokudera, la hermana de Gokudera y Shamal recorrían los puestos probando la variedad de platillos, Bianchi prácticamente estaba encantada con la idea de probar "la comida extranjera", la italiana se encontraba sumamente emocionada por la idea de anexar recetas nuevas a su propio recetario.

Reborn miraba a los jóvenes guardianes. Pese a que él era un arcobaleno su propia existencia desafiaba toda lógica, le resultaba un tanto extraño estar tan relajados en estos momentos. Claro que los adolescentes no tenían la culpa de no recordar acerca de los eventos que ocurrieron hace un par de semana. En el futuro, muchas cosas sucedieron como el previo que sucedieran, pero con todo eso… _el devorador de llamas_. Investigo por su parte sin obtener mucha información. El asunto lo inquietaba y no lo deja tranquilo. Incluso hablo con Aria, la mujer no sabía mucho del tema en cuestión.

Ver el futuro… no significaba que Luce o Aria fueran capaces de cambiarlo.

Aun recordaba la expresión serena de Luce cuando quedaron malditos. Luce sabía lo que pasaría y aun así _acepto_ lo que sucedería sabiendo de antemano que las riquezas y que les prometieron no eran más que un engaño. Cuando hablo con Luce al respecto, ella solo le dijo que no estaba en sus manos mover los hilos del futuro a su conveniencia. Tal vez de todos ellos, ella fue quien tomo mejor la situación al verse convertidos en bebes, no solo eso. Era incapaz de olvidar la figura de Luce acariciando su vientre. Lastimosamente el arcobaleno del cielo no vivió mucho tiempo, peor aún… Aria heredo la maldición de su madre. La efímera vida del arcobaleno del cielo. Fue duro para él la muerte de Luce. No solo eso, Aria parecía más cansada la última vez que la vio, la llama vital de la actual jefa de los arcobalenos se consumía de forma lenta.

Una pequeña instancia de tiempo, pero sin duda la simple presencia del arcobaleno del cielo era una luz cegadora y cálida.

– Oh Reborn.

– Verde –mascullo el nombre al ver al hombre. El arreglo de verde era como siempre descuidado.

– Siempre pones esa cara cuando recuerdas a Luce –señalo el arcobaleno del trueno. Noto de inmediato el semblante de Reborn cambiar.

– ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto el hitman.

– Vacaciones –canturreo el profesor.

– ¿Qué tan desarrollado va el proyecto de las cajas arma?–tanteo el tema.

El hombre de cabellos verdes se quedó en silencio. El proyecto de las cajas armas era clasificación ultra secreta, nadie que no fuera él y sus colaboradores sabían algo al respecto.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –evadió la pregunta fingiendo ignorancia respecto al tema.

– No te hagas el tonto. Lo sé…Animales y armas.

La mirada del profesor se tornó seria.

– ¿Fue Aria? –cuestiono Verde.

– No… necesito que crees cajas arma para la décima generación de Vongola.

Aquello intereso de sobremanera a Verde.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque solo tú puedes hacerlo –admitió Reborn. Verde no esperaba la afirmación de Reborn, raramente aquel hombre admitía que necesitaba algo.

– ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?

– Sí –admitió Reborn.

La creación de las cajas armas en el futuro significo una desventaja que el mismísimo Sawada Tsunayoshi estuvo dispuesto a correr. Sawada Tsunayoshi mintió, con respecto a la destrucción de los anillos Vongola, no solo eso, pese a que sabía que Byakuran era solo un títere el planeo un plan en el que buscaba encontrar a la persona que movía los hilos.

– No te hagas el tonto Reborn. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –cuestiono Verde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas de la autora:** cuando inicie el fic, me dije si hago de 15 a 20 capítulos son muchos, pero me fui por las ramas.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son producto, imaginación y creación de Akira Amano-sensei.

 **Paring:** 6927

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_ muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este humilde fic.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO**_ _a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 75. Festival cultural (parte XII)**

Rokudo observaba de reojo a Sawada mientras este mordía una brocheta, era una combinación rara el mezclar fresas con chocolate derretido aun así el sabor no era desagradable. Un claro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras meditaba en silencio.

"Algún día esas manos se teñirán de sangre". El pensamiento llego de golpe a su mente. Él lo sabía, pese a odiar a la mafia él no era más que un demonio, un ser corrupto. Desde niño, incluso ahora él estaba cubierto de sangre.

– Mukuro –sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por la voz de Sawada– tienes rastros de chocolate en el labio –señaló Sawada mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo. Sin dudarlo el italiano lo tomo para limpiarse los rastros de chocolate.

Solo por hoy le apetecía a Rokudo permanecer en la calma y tranquilidad. Claro que eso fue hasta que cierto chico explosivo se acercó gritando una serie de amenazas en contra de su persona.

– ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO! –Rumio con furia Gokudera Hayato mientras se interponía entre Sawada y él– ¿Dónde demonios te llevaste a Juudaime? –interrogo más que dispuesto a llenarlo de bombas.

– Kufufu –como siempre Rokudo rio despreocupado–. No se supone chico bomba que en este momento debes estar escoltando a una dama –musito sutilmente–. Además Tsunayoshi-kun no necesita de una niñera, mucho menos requiere tus servicios como chaperón.

La frágil vena que Gokudera poseía conocida como paciencia era tan frágil y delgada como un simple hilo. El rostro de Gokudera se tornó claramente furioso mientras apretaba la mandíbula. El ilusionista sin duda alguna planeaba hacer algo, claro que él no lo permitiría no por nada era la mano derecha del décimo Vongola. El guardián de la tormenta estaba preparándose para atacar a Rokudo con bombas.

– Hayato-kun –intervino Sawada–. Prometiste que no ibas a traer ninguna clase de explosivos a la escuela.

– ¿pero Juudaime?, esté sujeto lo está molestando.

– Mukuro no me está molestando. No veo ninguna clase de peligro en comer una brocheta. Lo que si encuentro peligroso es que quieras encender esas bombas en pleno festival, puedes lastimar a alguien.

El joven de ojos verdes bajo la mirada.

– Juudaime, aun así ese sujeto lo secuestro –añadió con fervor.

Ciertamente Gokudera cuando se lo proponía podía ser extremadamente testarudo. Bianchi quien miraba la interacción de su hermano a distancia se sorprendió al ver está nueva faceta de su hermano. En un principio al ser un niño Hayato era hasta cierto punto afectuosa, pero al ir creciendo se tornó en un lobo solitario. Fue una grata sorpresa ver a su hermano preocupado por el futuro líder de los Vongola. Quien lo viera no lo creería el arisco Gokudera Hayato actuando como una mamá gallina. Y con ese pensamiento se le ocurrió una idea a la mujer, que podía ser tachada de malvada.

– Hayato, deja de irrumpir en su _cita_ –. Sonrio al ver la reacciones de los presentes. Sawada se había puesto completamente rojo, lo mismo que su hermano que no estaba para nada feliz con sus palabras.

– Aneki, no intervengas como mano derecha de Juudaime es mi deber protegerlo –sentencio con vehemencia.

– Entonces… tu eres el tan mencionado y futuro décimo –señalo Bianchi mientras se acercaba a examinar al castaño.

– Aneki no te atrevas a molestar a Juudaime.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi –se presentó. Fue lo único que pudo articular ya que la mujer parecía más que dispuesta a atacar.

– Soy la hermana mayor de Hayato, puedes decirme Bianchi. Perdona a este niño, no sabe leer el ambiente.

Y sin previo aviso Bianchi se llevó a rastras a su hermano.

– Debe ser entretenido tener hermanos –señaló Sawada. Sin embargo Rokudo no contesto nada. No se tenía que ser un adivino para notar que el tema de la familia incomodaba a Rokudo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gokudera Hayato pataleaba furioso mientras su hermana lo arrastraba. –Hayato compórtate pareces un niño pequeño –musitó Bianchi.

– Aneki no confió en ese sujeto con cabeza de piña.

Bianchi no le discutió el tema a su hermano, es más únicamente no le permitió intervenir a su hermano ya que Reborn le había pedido el favor de que no se entrometieran el día de hoy entre la interacción entre la niebla y el cielo. Bianchi cabezo buscando alguna respuesta o como mínimo un indicio, pero Reborn no hacia ninguna cosa sin pensar. Por ello la sorprendió la petición inicial. En un comienzo su viaje hasta esta tierra tan distante como lo era la nación del sol naciente fue única y exclusivamente para conocer al próximo jefe de Vongola. Clara que también tenía la intención de ver a su hermano, desde que se enteró de la batalla de sucesión por los anillos estuvo más que dispuesta a ir a ver que la seguridad de su hermano no peligrará. Hayato no aprecia su propia vida. Sin duda alguna su hermano actuaba sin impórtale salir herido en el proceso. Claramente esa agresividad había disminuido un poco al conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

– Entonces Hayato… ¿te gusta el décimo?

– Lógicamente me agrada Juudaime –no había titubeo en su voz–. Es una persona capaz de preocuparse incluso por sus enemigos, cuando lo conocí intente asesinarlo.

Contrariamente al contexto de la pregunta su hermano la interpreto de otra manera.

– Y él te venció.

– Más que eso. Cuando le arroje uno de mis ataque más fuertes…

– No me digas, incluso tu terminaste acorralándote con tu propio ataque –Bianchi era capaz de vislumbrar a su hermano realizando una acción tan temeraria y estúpida.

– Sí, pero eso no es lo importante. Incluso yo que era un enemigo, fui salvado por él. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era el fin de Vongola –admitió– no parecía alguien apto para tal honor.

La mujer palmeo la cabeza del menor. – Has crecido –sentencio con un deje de nostalgia.

– Aneki, deja de hacer eso… ¡es vergonzoso!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Justo cuando creía que podría tener una conversación sin estar tenso con Mukuro todo cambiaba. Después de su encuentro con Bianchi el buen humor de Rokudo se había esfumado completamente. El ilusionista revisaba algunos de los documentos, ciertamente Chikusa se había estado haciendo cargo de todo el papeleo hasta que ellos ingresaron a la oficina. Rokudo había relevado al vicepresidente del papeleo alegando que el mismo continuaría revisando los papeles, y que por lo tanto el chico de gorro debía supervisar que la escuela quedará limpia. Prácticamente llevaban hora y media en un mutismo absoluto.

Sawada incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con el papeleo sin embargo el guardián de la niebla se opuso.

El solo comenzaba a ocultarse. Y por fin con los invitados comenzando a retirarse del lugar los alumnos podían comenzar a limpiar la escuela. Sawada se asomó por la ventana pero no había ni rastros de la fogata.

– Pensé que abría una fogata –las palabras de Sawada captaron la atención de Rokudo.

– No hay necesidad de una fogata, no estamos en un campamento.

Ligeramente Tsuna sonrió.

– No es necesario que estés en un campamento –respondió Sawada–. Mamá siempre me menciono con emoción acerca de las fogatas. Sin una fogata no puede concluir adecuadamente un festival escolar –añadió Sawada.

– ¿Por qué? No veo el sentido de una fogata.

– Solo es la costumbre –menciono– al terminar de limpiar el ver la fogata se supone que debe levantar los ánimos de los alumnos que trabajaron arduamente.

– No entiendo lo interesante –mascullo Rokudo de manera fría.

– No es algo que se entiende…es algo que se ve.

Las palabras de Tsunayoshi resonaron en su mente.

– No te entiendo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

– Lo mismo va para ti Mukuro.

Sin previo aviso Rokudo quedo frente a frente de Sawada. En ese instante sus ojos quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, simplemente quizá en ese momento las palabras estaban de más. " _No es algo que se entendía_ ", pensó Rokudo. Antes de darse cuenta los labios de ambos se unieron, fue corto incluso el beso podía ser catalogado como casto, pero era suficiente para que Sawada Tsunayoshi se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas. Mukuro internamente rio por la reacción tan tierna del castaño.

– Tal vez en el próximo festival quedes encargado de organizar la fogata– y con esas palabras Rokudo Mukuro salió de la estancia.

 _ **Continuará… algún día… probablemente.**_


End file.
